


Nosso Verão nos Bosques

by EvertonCable



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Inverted Relativity Falls, Alternate Universe - Relativity Falls, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor shipping, Mystery Twins, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Paranoid Ford Pines, Past Relationship(s), Pines Family Bonding, Protective Stan Pines, Sibling Love, Young Ford Pines, Young Stan Pines, Zodiac (Gravity Falls)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 137,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvertonCable/pseuds/EvertonCable
Summary: Quando Stan e Ford foram mandados para Gravity Falls, eles esperavam muitas coisas, mas nada comparado ao que encontraram. Mistérios, criaturas monstruosas, segredos, diversão, trabalho. Quais mistérios cercam a Cabana do Espaço e o que o Tivô Dipper esconde? E o que aguarda os gêmeos no final do verão?





	1. Planos Frustrados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan e Ford só queriam aproveitar as férias de verão brincando na praia, mas seus pais tem planos diferentes o vão mandar os garotos para a casa do tio-avô do outro lado do país. O que aguarda os gêmeos em Gravity Fals, Oregon? Como vai ser a vida dos garotos lá?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um capítulo introdutório, mais curto que o restante. Os próximos serão mais longos.

Era 2012, no final de março. A primavera tinha acabado de começar. A neve já tinha ido embora, dando lugar às cores da nova estação. Ainda estava bem frio, mas não era necessário usar casacos, jaquetas nem nada disso para se sentir confortável. A Costa Leste já mostrava os sinais da primavera com os animais aparecendo, as flores desabrochando e as águas descongelando. Claro que as águas do mar não chegaram a congelar, para começo de conversa. Em Praia do Caco de Vidro o inverno não costumava ser muito frio e a temperatura já aumentava um pouco na metade de março.

Como todos os anos, os gêmeos de 11 anos Stanford Pines e Stanley Pines (ou Ford e Stan, como eles costumam ser chamados) estavam se preparando para os últimos meses de aulas antes das férias de verão. Stan detestava esse período do ano escolar porque as provas iam ficando cada vez mais difíceis. Ford não se preocupava muito, já que era uma criança considerada muito inteligente para a idade. Os dois eram gêmeos idênticos, exceto pelo fato de que Ford tinha seis dedos em cada mão e tinha olhos azuis ao contrário dos castanhos de Stan (embora quase ninguém percebesse esse detalhe). Suas personalidades também eram um pouco diferentes. Ford era mais tímido e gostava de ler. Stan era extrovertido e gostava mais de esportes. As pessoas costumavam tratar os dois como uma dupla com Ford sendo o cérebro e Stan os músculos.

“Eu mal vejo a hora das aulas acabarem, Ford”, disse Stan. “Nada de bom costuma vir dessa época do ano”.

Ford apenas suspirou e disse “Você diz isso todos os anos, Stan. É quase uma tradição”.

“Mas é verdade. A gente vê conteúdos superdifíceis, todos os professores passam toneladas de dever de casa e as provas são praticamente impossíveis de responder”.

“Não é tão difícil assim. Você tá exagerando”.

“Você diz isso porque é um nerd”, Stan deu uma pequena risada e um leve soco no braço de Ford.

“Você que é um cabeça de vento”, Ford devolveu o soco e as risadas.

Os dois riram todo o caminho até chegarem em casa. Eles moravam um pouco longe da escola, mas não se importavam de ir andando. Assim eles podiam ter suas conversas cheias de segredos que seus pais não podiam ouvir. Também era nessas caminhadas que os dois planejavam o que fazer durante as férias de verão. Os meninos gostavam muito da praia e passavam boa parte do verão explorando cada centímetro quadrado das areias. Havia uma pequena caverna na praia, que eles queriam explorar. Ford esperava encontrar fósseis ou fantasmas enquanto Stan imaginava tesouros escondidos como ouro e joias. O que quer que a caverna escondesse, as crianças teriam o verão todo para descobrir, ou era o que eles pensavam.

Assim que chegaram em casa os irmãos foram chamados por seus pais para a sala de estar. O pai deles, Filbrick Pines, era um sujeito alto, sério, do tipo que não se impressionava fácil, e tinha uma loja de penhores na casa. A mãe, Caryn Pines, era uma falsa psíquica de telefone, com uma linha telefônica própria na casa. Podia-se dizer que ambos amavam seus filhos, cada um à sua maneira. Filbrick fazia o tipo homem durão e Caryn era a mais abertamente sentimental.

Por experiência própria, Stan e Ford sabiam que nada de bom aconteceria quando ambos os pais os chamavam para conversar. Geralmente isso acontecia quando Stan arrumava problemas na escola.

“Seja lá o que for, eu juro que sou inocente”, disse Stan. “E a outra pessoa provavelmente mereceu”.

“O que ele quis dizer é... ”, Ford se intrometeu antes que Stan dissesse algo que não devia “O que vocês querem falar conosco?”

Filbrick começou a responder, mantendo o tom sério que os meninos estavam acostumados. “Sua mãe e eu decidimos que vocês não vão passar o verão inteiro brincando na praia como sempre fazem. Não depois do que houve ano passado”.

**FLASHBACK**

Os dois garotos estavam na praia construindo um castelo de areia. Era uma verdadeira obra de arte e o projeto estava quase completo quando uma pedra acertou Ford na parte de trás da cabeça, fazendo o menino cair em cima do castelo.

“Isso” disse uma voz. “Direto no alvo”.

Três meninos (um deles parecia mais velho que os gêmeos) começaram a provocar Ford por causa dos seis dedos do menino e Stan ficou furioso com isso. Antes que alguém pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Stan tinha se atirado em cima dos meninos e socado cada um deles, arrancando alguns dentes na briga e deixando os três com ambos os olhos roxos e narizes parcialmente quebrados.

“Escutem aqui, idiotas. Ninguém mexe com meu irmão e fica por isso mesmo, ouviram? NINGUÉM”.

Os meninos tentaram revidar, mas Stan tinha pego os três de surpresa, então eles não tiveram chance. Entre socos na cara e chutes no corpo, Stan causou um grande estrago neles, mas os deixou ir embora para verificar Ford. Quando Filbrick soube o que aconteceu, Stan passou duas semanas de castigo (de novo) por arrumar briga. Ele tentou se explicar, mas Filbrick não quis ouvir. Caryn conseguiu que o filho recebesse apenas duas semanas, ao invés de dois meses como Filbrick queria.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

“Mas o Crampelter mereceu aquilo”, Stan tentou se defender.

“Eu não perguntei isso”, Filbrick respondeu.

“O que o pai de vocês quer dizer...”, começou Caryn. “É que seria bom pra vocês dois se afastarem um pouco de Praia do Caco de Vidro”.

“Estão nos expulsando?”, perguntou Ford.

“Não, claro que não”, disse Caryn “É só que uma mudança de ares é boa de vez em quando”.

“Parece que vocês dois só querem se livrar da gente” disse Stan.

“Stanley Pines, isso não é verdade. Seu pai e não estamos expulsando vocês daqui”.

“Vocês dois vão passar o verão com meu tio. O nome dele é Dipper”.

“Ele é tio do seu pai, então é tio-avô de vocês.”

“Tio-avô?”, perguntaram os gêmeos.

Os meninos não tinham ouvido falar muito do tio-avô. Dipper Pines era um daqueles parentes que raramente faz uma visita, que morava muito longe e tal. Ele visitou quando os gêmeos nasceram e telefonava às vezes, mas não aparecia com muita frequência. A última vez que os garotos o viram foi quando eles tinham três anos e já não se lembravam muito dele.

“Eu conversei com o Tio Dipper semana passada e ele concordou em cuidar de vocês durante o verão. Vocês viajam logo que a escola acabar.”

Stan e Ford não gostaram muito da novidade a princípio. Eles já tinham começado a fazer planos para o verão e levou uma boa dose de paciência de Caryn e algumas ameaças de castigo de Filbrick para que eles se acalmassem. No fim os dois meninos aceitaram passar o verão com um parente quase desconhecido numa cidade desconhecida do outro lado do país. Depois de almoçar e fazer o dever de casa Stan e Ford saíram para brincar um pouco, tentando não pensar na viagem que teriam que fazer no final de maio. Não que eles não estivessem curiosos, era a primeira vez que eles viajariam para longe de Praia do Caco de Vidro e isso era uma coisa interessante, mas eles não estavam muito animados em abandonar os planos de verão. Eles foram até o velho balanço na praia, um dos lugares favoritos deles.

“Não importa o que eles digam, ainda parece que estão nos expulsando daqui”, Stan reclamou.

“Geralmente eu discordaria, mas é exatamente o que eu estou pensando”.

“É minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse partido pra cima do Crampelter daquela vez eles não nos mandariam embora assim”.

Ford ficou em silêncio olhando para frente.

“Seis dedos? Você tá aí? Geralmente é nessas horas que você comenta sobre eu estar errado e que não é minha culpa. A não ser... A não ser que você realmente ache que seja”.

Ford continuou calado. Stan notou que o irmão segurava a corrente do balanço com força, como se estivesse assustado. Quando olhou na mesma direção que ele, Stan entendeu o porquê. Crampelter e seus amigos estavam se aproximando. Eles sempre judiavam de Ford e o deixavam mal, às vezes até batiam nele, principalmente se Ford estivesse sozinho. Mas Stan estava lá, então eles não faziam muita coisa. Principalmente depois do incidente do ano passado. Stan esperava um comentário grosseiro ou uma provocação, mas os meninos passaram direto por eles, apenas rindo. Um tempo depois, Ford baixou a cabeça respirando aliviado e dando um leve sorriso.

“Sabe, Stan. Talvez essa viagem não seja algo ruim. Quer dizer, vamos passar o verão inteiro livres do Crampelter”.

Stan abriu um sorriso genuíno. Se Ford achava que algo de bom podia vir dessa viagem forçada, ele também aceitaria.

“É verdade. O idiota não pode nos seguir até o Oregon, certo? Aposto que ele vai ficar aliviado de saber que eu não vou estar aqui pra socar a cara dele de novo”.

“Acha que ele tem medo de você?”

“Bem, ele nunca chega muito perto de você quando eu estou por perto”.

“Vendo por esse lado. Ei, quer explorar a caverna agora? Não vamos poder fazer isso no verão, mas podemos aproveitar o tempo que ainda temos aqui”.

“Acha que podemos achar alguma coisa interessante lá?”

“Tenho certeza que sim”, Ford levantou a mão e disse “Toque de Seis?”

Stan respondeu batendo a mão na de Ford “Toque de Seis”.

Infelizmente a caverna não tinha nada escondido nela. Sem tesouros, fósseis, fantasmas. Por alguma razão Stan esperava encontrar um barco lá. Eles voltaram para casa e depois do jantar foram para o quarto. Stan se deitou na cama de baixo do beliche enquanto Ford se sentou à mesa para checar algo no computador.

“Como era mesmo o nome da cidade onde o tio-avô Dipper mora?” ele perguntou.

“Acho que era Gravity alguma coisa” respondeu Stan. “Hm... Gravity Calls... Gravity Malls… Algo assim. Gravity Falls? Isso, Gravity Falls”.

“OK. Gravity Falls, Oregon”.

“O que você tá fazendo?”

“Procurando na internet sobre Gravity Falls, Oregon, mas...” a pesquisa não ia muito bem. Ford procurou em vários sites, mas não achava muita coisa. “É estranho. Não tem muita informação sobre a cidade. Ela nem aparece direito nos mapas.”

“OK, isso é estranho”.

“É quase como se a cidade não existisse”.

“Tipo uma cidade fantasma?”

“Algo assim”. De repente Ford arregalou os olhos e deu um sorriso largo. “Stanley, e se Gravity Falls for uma cidade fantasma real? Cheia de monstros, mistérios e coisas desse tipo?”

Stan deu um sorriso tão largo quanto o do irmão. “Acha que tem algum tesouro enterrado por lá?”

“Provavelmente tem ouro. Muitas pessoas foram para o Oregon em busca de ouro no século XIX”.

Se Ford achava que o sorriso de Stan não podia ficar maior ele estava enganado. Era impossível não notar a empolgação no rosto dele ou no próprio. Desde pequenos os dois sonhavam em viver aventuras, caçar tesouros, lutar com monstros e coisas assim. Agora esses sonhos podiam se tornar realidade graças a uma viagem forçada para uma cidade misteriosa. Eles mal conseguiram dormir naquela noite, ou nas noites seguintes, empolgados demais com a viagem. Quando menos esperavam, as aulas estavam acabando e as férias estavam a ponto de começar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filbrick e Caryn não vão aparecer muito na história, será mais em flashback. Pode ter romance mais pra frente na história, mas esse não é o foco.


	2. Armadilha Pra Turistas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O que é a Cabana do Espaço? Ford e Stan chegam a Gravity Falls com as mais altas expectativas, mas tem a maior das decepções com as revelações do Tivô Dipper sobre a cidade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só para explicar caso não fique claro.
> 
> Falas são entre aspas e só. Textos sublinhados e em itálico são escritos em um livro. Se o texto do livro estiver dentro de aspas é um pesonagem lendo.

O tempo passou mais rápido que os gêmeos notaram e quando se deram conta a escola já estava acabando. Isso significava que a viagem para Gravity Falls estava prestes a acontecer. Assim que o último dia de aula acabou, Stan e Ford correram para casa para arrumar as malas. Estavam muito animados com as grandes expectativas que criaram para a cidade e mal conseguiram dormir esperando a viagem do dia seguinte. Assim que amanheceu, Stan se levantou e acordou Ford (não que Ford estivesse realmente dormindo, pra começo de conversa).

“Seis Dedos, Seis Dedos. É hoje, é hoje. Finalmente”.

“Caramba, Stanley. Você dormiu alguma coisa ontem?”

“Não, e você?”

“Bem... um pouco. Acho que eu estava dormindo um pouco antes de você me acordar”.

“Oh... Desculpa se eu te acordei. Eu... eu não queria”.

“Tudo bem. Eu tô bem empolgado também”.

Os dois comeram o café da manhã com muita pressa e acabaram engasgando várias vezes. Filbrick insistia que eles não precisavam de pressa, que ainda eram 08:00h e que o ônibus não sairia até as 11:00h. “Não é como se a rodoviária fosse sair por aí”, ele disse

“Paciência, Filbrick”, disse Caryn. “Os meninos só estão um pouco empolgados. É o primeiro verão deles longe de casa, sem nós dois”.

Pra falar a verdade, era a primeira vez que os gêmeos saíam de Praia do Caco de Vidro desde que nasceram. Também seria a primeira vez que ficariam longe de ambos os pais por tanto tempo. Filbrick precisava viajar de vez em quando e Caryn ficava para cuidar dos meninos. Às vezes era Caryn que tinha que viajar e Filbrick era quem ficava. Mas as viagens dois pais não duravam mais que três dias e eram para lugares nas redondezas na cidade. Agora ambos os pais estariam longe, do outro lado do país, por três meses inteiros. Era uma verdadeira aventura.

O tempo custou a passar para os meninos, mas enfim chegou a hora de ir para a rodoviária. Ainda faltava um pouco para o ônibus sair, então Caryn podia se despedir dos filhos apropriadamente e dar aqueles clássicos conselhos antes da viagem.

“Não se esqueçam de escovar os dentes antes de dormir. Mandem notícias com frequência. Não falem com estranhos. Obedeçam seu tio-avô”, cada sentença era respondida com um “Sim, mamãe” dos gêmeos.

Filbrick apenas disse “O Tio Dipper está muito ansioso para ver vocês. Isso não quer dizer que vocês vão poder fazer o que quiserem por lá. Eu disse a ele que se vocês derem muito trabalho ou não se comportarem, ele pode mandar os dois de volta. Entenderam?” Ele falou no plural, mas olhou diretamente para Stanley.

Despedidas terminadas, os gêmeos subiram no ônibus e a viagem finalmente começou. O ônibus não tinha qualquer opção de entretenimento, de modo que uma viagem mais longa podia ser entediante. Seriam mais de 4 mil quilômetros até o Oregon. Stan abriu uma das malas e tirou um videogame portátil. Antes de ligar o aparelho ele pensou um pouco e perguntou a Ford:

“Ei, Ford. Acha que a viagem vai ser muito longa?”

“Bem, estamos atravessando o país. Acho que vai ser bem longa”.

“Acha que a bateria do meu videogame aguenta todo o caminho até o Oregon?”

“Tá falando sério? São dois dias de viagem, Stan”.

“Ah, não. A bateria só dura quatro horas. Eu vou morrer de tédio antes de chegar em Gravity Falls”.

“Não se preocupa, Stan. Vamos pensar em algo para não te deixar entediado”.

“Promete?”

“Prometo”.

Na verdade, não foi tão difícil evitar o tédio no começo. Ford tinha trazido um livro bem grosso para ler durante a viagem e Stan aproveitou o videogame enquanto a bateria aguentava. Depois que a bateria acabou Ford pensou em algumas coisas que eles podiam brincar juntos no ônibus. Eles fingiram dublar conversas entre os passageiros, tentaram uma caça ao tesouro no banco do ônibus, fizeram apostas de qual passageiro seria o próximo a descer do veículo. Mas depois de quase trinta horas de viagem e de quase todos os passageiros já terem deixado, Stan não era mais o único entediado (ele até se deitou no assento, com a cabeça nas pernas de Ford). Algumas paradas depois e os dois eram os únicos passageiros que ainda sobraram. E eles ainda nem tinham chegado ao Oregon. Foi quando Ford começou a falar.

“Escuta, Stan. Você acha que vamos gostar desse verão?”

“Como assim?”

“Digo... Nós não conhecemos o Tio-avô Dipper e não sabemos nada sobre Gravity Falls. E se não fizermos nenhum amigo lá? Eu tenho medo que a gente acabe não se adequando”.

Stan se sentou direito para olhar o nos olhos de Ford.

“Ei. O que quer que aconteça, nós temos um ao outro, certo? Vamos ficar bem”.

Ford deu um leve sorriso. É verdade que os dois não tinham amigos em Praia do Caco de Vidro, mas eles sempre podiam contar um com o outro e isso era tudo que eles precisavam.

“Obrigado, Stan”.

“Pelo quê?”

“Só obrigado. Toque de Seis?”

“Toque de Seis”.

Os dois começaram a pensar em tudo que podia estar esperando por eles em Gravity Falls. Aventuras, fantasmas, monstros, tesouros, amigos. Amigos? É, amigos. Talvez eles conseguissem fazer amigos, e mesmo que não conseguissem, eles não estariam realmente sozinhos. Eles acabaram cochilando um pouco e acordaram quando Ford viu uma placa dizendo “Bem-Vindo à Gravity Falls”. Eles pararam no ponto de ônibus, recolheram suas coisas e desceram do veículo.

“Então, onde está nosso tio?”, falou Stan.

“Tio-avô”, corrigiu Ford.

“Tanto faz”.

“Ei crianças” uma voz chamou ali perto. Um homem de aproximadamente 60 anos saiu de um carro amarelo e se aproximou dos meninos. Ele vestia uma camiseta azul clara, jaqueta marrom escura e um boné azul com o desenho de um pinheiro. “Olha só como vocês cresceram. Filbrick me mandou algumas fotos, mas vocês parecem maiores pessoalmente”.

Os dois meninos se entreolharam um pouco. Stan falou primeiro.

“Você é o Tio-Avô Dipper?”

“Eu mesmo. E vocês são Stanford e Stanley. E não tentem me enganar, seu pai me contou que é o Stanford quem usa os óculos e Stanley é o que tem um dente faltando”.

“Droga”, disse Stan. Não seria possível fazer a brincadeira de trocar de lugar se o tio-avô deles podia dizer quem era quem.

Dipper levou a crianças até o carro (ele exigiu que eles colocassem o cinto de segurança) e todos tiveram uma pequena conversa.

“Vocês vão gostar de passar o verão aqui” disse Dipper. “Gravity Falls é uma cidade tranquila, na maioria das vezes, e o quintal da minha casa é grande o bastante para vocês brincarem. A cidade fica a poucos minutos de distância se precisarem de alguma coisa. Eu só peço que vocês não vão muito longe na floresta”.

“Por quê?”, perguntou Stan.

“Animais selvagens. Vocês não vão querer dar de cara com um urso. Mais alguma pergunta?”

“Ahn, Tio-Avô Dipper...” Ford começou antes que Dipper interrompesse.

“Sabe, Tio-Avô Dipper é meio longo de se dizer. Podem se chamar só de Tivô Dipper. Pra encurtar. Leva menos tempo pra se dizer e, como dizem, tempo é dinheiro”.

“Gostei disso”. Stan comentou.

“Ok... Tivô Dipper... Então, eu queria perguntar... Por que Gravity Falls não está no mapa? Não tem muita coisa sobre a cidade na internet também”.

“Bem, Gravity Falls é uma cidade pequena do interior. Não tem muita coisa por aqui que chame a atenção das pessoas de fora. Os turistas são uma exceção. Eles aparecem por aqui o tempo todo”.

“Só isso?” Ford ficou desapontado.

“Hm, sim. Você esperava outra coisa?”

“Bem... Nós... estávamos esperando... fantasmas, monstros, tesouros e coisas assim” disse Ford.

“Principalmente tesouros”, completou Stan.

Dipper soltou uma boa gargalhada. Era uma coisa boa que ele ainda não tivesse dado a partida no carro. Uma risada assim enquanto se está dirigindo não era uma coisa muito segura.

“Haha. Desculpa, desculpa. Crianças, vocês têm onze anos, certo? Vocês já deviam saber que esse tipo de coisa não existe”.

Dizer que os gêmeos ficaram desapontados seria eufemismo. Toda a empolgação que eles tinham com as férias girava em torno da possibilidade de encontrar criaturas estranhas e coisas assim. Um banho de água fria? Era mais como pular em pleno Oceano Ártico. Dipper notou as caras desapontadas.

“Bem. Olha crianças. Não temos monstros e fantasmas por aqui. Não sei quanto a tesouros. Os pioneiros acharam muito ouro desde que chegaram aqui em 1863. Mas há muitas coisas para se fazer por aqui, mesmo que seja uma cidade pequena”.

O olhar desapontado pareceu diminuir um pouco. Dipper continuou.

“Vou levar vocês para conhecer a cidade e podemos fazer muita coisa juntos. Claro, desde que vocês vão trabalhar comigo vamos passar muito tempo juntos”.

“O quê?”, perguntou Ford.

“Trabalhar?”, perguntou Stan.

“Espera. O Filbrick não falou pra vocês? Eu tenho uma armadilha pra turistas na minha casa e Filbrick me disse para colocar vocês dois para trabalhar nela também durante o verão”.

“QUÊ?”, os gêmeos disseram juntos.

“Mas devíamos estar de férias aqui”, Stan reclamou.

“O papai não disse nada sobre nos colocar pra trabalhar”.

“Bem. Vou ligar pra ele quando chegarmos em casa. Vamos ver o que ele tem a dizer sobre isso”.

Dipper finalmente deu a partida e dirigiu para casa. O trajeto durou apenas 15 minutos. A casa de Dipper estava escondida na floresta. Era uma grande cabana de madeira com dois ou três andares (o sótão conta como andar?) e tinha um estranho totem. Um letreiro dizia Cabana do Espaço, embora o S de Espaço não parecesse estar muito firme.

“Bem-vindos à Cabana do Espaço. A melhor armadilha pra turistas de todo o Oregon. Pelo menos de acordo com os habitantes da cidade. Agora vamos entrando. Vocês precisam conhecer sua nova casa pelos próximos três meses”.

Dipper entrou primeiro, seguido por Stan. Quando Ford ia entrando, ele parou e se virou para trás. Ele tinha uma estranha sensação inquietante como se alguém estivesse escondido na floresta o observando. Mas ele não conseguia ver ninguém lá. Ele entrou na cabana e fechou a porta.

O interior da cabana era surpreendentemente aconchegante. Dipper levou as crianças até o sótão, onde seria o quarto deles. Era bem maior que o quarto em Nova Jersey e tinha duas camas separadas ao invés de um beliche. As camas ficavam em paredes opostas do quarto, dando muito espaço para os dois. Um armário e uma cômoda completavam o lugar. Já estava tudo preparado para acolhê-los. Stan ficou maravilhado com o quarto novo. Ford ainda parecia um pouco incomodado com o fato de suas expectativas terem sido quebradas e com a estranha sensação que tivera poucos minutos antes.

“Quando terminarem de arrumar suas coisas venham me encontrar na cozinha”, disse Dipper. “Vocês devem estar famintos”.

Eles nem tinham pensado nisso. É verdade que eles comeram alguns lanches durante a viagem, mas a menção a comida fez os estômagos dos gêmeos roncarem. Stan queria jogar as malas em cima da cama e correr para a cozinha, mas Ford o segurou pelo braço e o fez arrumar as coisas direito. “Se arrumarmos agora vamos estar livres mais tarde”. Quando tudo estava pronto os dois desceram as escadas e entraram na cozinha. Lá, além do Tivô Dipper, estava um jovem de cerca de 20 anos, ruivo, musculoso e mais alto que o Dipper.

“Crianças, quero que conheçam o Daniel. Ele é meu faz-tudo aqui na cabana”.

“Daniel Corduroy” ele disse. “Mas podem me chamar só de Dan”.

“Eu sou Stanford, mas atendo por Ford”.

“E eu sou Stanley, mas pode me chamar de Stan”.

“Puxa, vocês são realmente idênticos. Também, com essa coisa de gêmeos. O Senhor Pines vem falando sobre vocês o tempo todo”.

“Coisas boas, eu espero”, Stan quis saber.

“Ele fala sobre como está animado com vocês vindo pra cá. E uma ou outra história constrangedora de vocês também”.

Histórias constrangedoras de lado, os gêmeos estavam com fome. Dipper tinha preparado um almoço completo e chamou Dan para comer também. O almoço foi bem divertido e Dipper contou aos gêmeos sobre a cabana e o trabalho. Dipper promovia turnês com curiosidades sobre o espaço, exibia imagens de constelações e fenômenos, o que Ford achava legal. Por outro lado, Dipper também tinha um Museu do Espaço onde mostrava “autênticos artefatos e evidências espaciais e alienígenas”, mas onde tudo era falso (Stan gostou dessa parte). Por fim havia uma lojinha de presentes, que era onde os gêmeos ajudariam principalmente. Uma rápida turnê mostrou onde ficava cada área da cabana. Quando chegaram na loja de presentes, uma adolescente ia entrando. Ela parecia ter 16 anos, era magra, um pouco mais baixa que Dipper e tinha cabelo marrom escuro longo.

“Shandra!” disse Dipper. “Você chegou na hora certa. Venha conhecer meus sobrinhos”.

Shandra Jimenez também trabalhava na cabana. Mais precisamente no caixa, mas também dava uma mão vez ou outra quando Dipper precisava. Pelo menos, ela tinha sido contratada para isso. A verdade era que Shandra podia “se distrair” muito facilmente do trabalho se fosse deixada sozinha por muito tempo. Esse seria outro trabalho dos gêmeos. Ficar de olho em Shandra e garantir que ela trabalhasse direito.

“Então vocês são os gêmeos Stan de quem o Senhor Pines não para de falar. Eu sou Shandra Jimenez”.

“Gêmeos Stan?”, perguntou Stan.

“É. Seus nomes são Stanford e Stanley, certo? Então ambos são Stan. Acho que os pais de vocês não eram muito criativos”.

“Foi mais ou menos isso mesmo”, disse Ford. “Mas não nos chame de Gêmeos Stan”.

“Tudo bem”, Shandra disse, deixando os gêmeos e indo para a loja de presentes.

“Dá pra acreditar?”, perguntou Ford. “Gêmeos Stan. Como se não tivéssemos nossos próprios nomes”.

“Tenho certeza que a Shandra não disse isso por mal, Stanford”, disse Dipper. “Ela é uma boa garota, só um pouco curiosa”.

“Ela também é bem bonita”, disse Stan.

Ao final da turnê Dipper liberou os meninos para descansarem, brincarem, visitarem a cidade, ou seja lá o que eles quisessem fazer. Ele ia ligar para Filbrick e resolver a questão do trabalho. Stan resolveu dormir um pouco. Ford estava com a cabeça cheia demais pra dormir então resolveu passear pela floresta ao redor da cabana. Dipper avisou para não ir muito longe, ter cuidado e voltar em até duas horas.

Assim que saiu da cabana, Ford andou na direção que achava ter sentido alguma coisa o observando mais cedo, mas não encontrou nada. Não achando rastros nem nada que indicasse que havia algo lá, Ford julgou que devia ter sido imaginação. Tudo gerado pelas altas expectativas de encontrar monstros e as outras coisas. Não havia animais na casa. Por alguma razão, Ford esperava encontrar um porco ou um bode por lá. Se por um lado não havia animais domésticos, por outro havia toneladas de mosquitos. Dois minutos na mata e Ford já estava sendo comido vivo por pernilongos, que ele sequer conseguia ver. Mais alguns minutos e a incômoda sensação de estar sendo observado retornou. Ele decidiu ignorar dessa vez.

“Não tem nada aqui. É tudo coisa da minha cabeça porque eu imaginei muitas coisas a respeito da cidade. Não tem nada aqui. Não tem nada aqui”.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu um galho quebrando atrás dele, seguido pelo som de um chocalho. Ele olhou na direção de onde o som veio, novamente, mas não encontrou nada.

“Ok, isso é assustador” então ele gritou “Tem alguém aí?” e rapidamente se arrependeu. Nada de bom acontece quando alguém diz isso num filme de terror. Sem querer esperar o que viria, ele correu de volta para a cabana, sendo atacado novamente pelos mosquitos. Ele tropeçou num buraco e gritou. Ele olhou para o buraco e viu que era uma pegada. Era longa, fina e tinha apenas dois dedos. O mais estranho era que a pegada parecia recente.

“Não é imaginação. Não é imaginação”. Ford repetia desesperado, sem parar de correr. Parecia que estava correndo há horas e que nunca chegava à cabana. Mesmo que chegasse, a cabana seria um lugar seguro? “Para de pensar nessas coisas, Stanford. O Stan está lá. E tem o Tivô Dipper, o Dan e a Shandra também. Se alguma coisa acontecer, todo mundo pode se ajudar”.

Enfim ele chegou à cabana. Dan estava do lado de fora consertando alguma coisa, mas Ford passou direto por ele em disparada, subindo as escadas e se trancando no sótão. No desespero de fechar a porta ele acabou acordando Stanley.

“Ow, ow, ow. O que aconteceu, Seis Dedos? Você tá bem?”

“Eu... eu... a floresta. Tinha alguma... alguma coisa. Mosquitos. Chocalhos. Pegadas. Me observando.”

“Ford, você tá hiperventilando. Calma. Respira fundo e me conta de novo”.

Ford tentou respirar, mas era difícil. Stan podia ver o medo gravado no rosto do irmão. Ele se levantou da cama e foi até Ford, colocando o braço no ombro dele e o puxando para um abraço. Ford começou a se sentir mais calmo. Foi quando Stan viu o braço de Ford, cheio de pontos. Pareciam picadas de mosquito, mas estavam perfeitamente alinhadas como se fossem um desenho pontilhado.

“O que é isso no seu braço?”

“São... picadas de mosquitos. A floresta está cheia deles e...”

Ford não terminou a sentença. Ele olhou para o braço e viu que as picadas formavam uma palavra.

“CUIDADO”, ele leu.

“Hm, tá escrito CUIDADB”.

“Stan, tem algo errado por aqui. Alguma coisa estava me observando na floresta”.

“Mas o Tivô Dipper disse que não tem nada aqui, lembra?”

Alguém bateu na porta. Stan abriu a porta, apesar de Ford pedir que não. Era Dan.

“Tá tudo bem, Stanford? Você parecia assustado. Nem me respondeu quando eu disse oi”.

“Dan, tinha alguma coisa atrás de mim na floresta. Você viu o que era?”

“Não tinha nada atrás de você, cara. Você passou correndo sozinho”.

As crianças ouviram Dipper chamando no andar de baixo. Dan levou os meninos até ele depois que Ford se acalmou completamente.

Dipper falou para os meninos que tinha conversado com Filbrick. Devido ao incidente do ano passado (Dipper não perguntou do que se tratava) Filbrick achou melhor ocupar os meninos com algo produtivo para evitar que se metessem em problemas. Ele tinha deixado claro para o tio que isso era um castigo, então os meninos trabalhariam de graça, mas Dipper resolveu pagar aos meninos mesmo assim. Seria o segredo deles. A menção a dinheiro animou Stan. Ele tentou ver se conseguia que Dipper pagasse mais. “Chame de desconto inverso para a família”, mas não deu certo. Ford não quis trazer o assunto da coisa na floresta para a conversa.

“Mudando um pouco de assunto...” disse Stan. “Que raios de nome é Dipper, exatamente? Seus pais te odiavam ou algo assim?”

“Stanley”, Ford repreendeu. “Você não pode perguntar isso assim”. E acrescentou sussurrando “E se ele ficar com raiva e mandar a gente de volta pra casa?”

“Tudo bem crianças”, Dipper os tranquilizou. “Na verdade, Dipper é um apelido. Meu nome real era meio bobo. Todos começaram a me chamar de Dipper e esse nome meio que pegou”.

“Mas por que Dipper?” Stan ainda queria saber.

Dipper respondeu isso levantando o cabelo, revelando uma marca de nascença com um formato peculiar, desenhado como uma constelação.

“Uaaaau” disse Ford. “A Ursa Maior. Agora eu entendi”.

“Eu ainda não entendi” Stan cruzou os braços.

“Depois eu explico” Dipper disse.

Sem mais perguntas, Dipper liberou as crianças de novo. Depois do fim do expediente, Dan e Shandra quiseram se despedir dos meninos. Eles seriam companheiros de trabalho, então todos deviam se dar bem. O jantar ocorreu sem nenhum incidente. Na hora de dormir, Ford olhou pela janela do sótão. Ele ainda estava incomodado com o que aconteceu na floresta. Stan quis tranquilizar Ford garantindo que não havia nada errado. “Mesmo que tenha alguma coisa lá fora atrás de você, vai ter que passar por mim primeiro antes de te pegar, Seis Dedos”. Foi difícil, mas Ford conseguiu dormir.

Eles acordaram bem cedo no dia seguinte. Eles começariam o trabalho um pouco depois do café da manhã. Dan chegou primeiro e Shandra demorou um pouco para aparecer. O trabalho era simples: varrer a loja, repor os itens nas prateleiras, atender os clientes, vender lembranças e garantir que Shandra trabalhasse mesmo. Dipper demorou um pouco para aparecer. Quando chegou, ele tinha trocado a camiseta e a jaqueta por uma camisa branca e um terno azul escuro, manchado com pontos brancos. Ele também tinha penteado o cabelo para trás para revelar a marca de nascença sem o boné. Esse era seu traje de Senhor do Espaço. Ele estava segurando algumas placas.

“Preciso que alguém pregue essas placas na floresta. Eu iria, mas tenho uma turnê em 10 minutos. Alguém se habilita?”

“Eu não”, disseram Shandra, Dan e Stan. Ford foi pego desprevenido.

“Stanford, pode fazer isso pra mim?”

“Mas a floresta é assustadora, Tivô Dipper. O dia todo ontem eu tive a sensação de que estava sendo observado e alguma coisa me seguiu na floresta. Olha, os mosquitos até escreveram CUIDADO no meu braço”.

Dipper deu uma olhada no braço de Ford e disse “Acho que diz CUIDADB. E eu já falei sobre isso. Não tem nada na floresta. Isso é apenas resultado das coisas que você e seu irmão imaginaram da cidade. Agora, pregue essas placas pra mim, tá bem?”

Dipper saiu depois disso. Vendo a expressão triste de Ford, Stan colocou a mão no ombro do irmão e disse.

“Tudo bem, Ford. Eu vou com você se você está com medo”.

Ford deu um pequeno sorriso e seguiu Stan pela floresta. Ele ainda estava com um pouco de medo, mas ter o irmão lá o deixava mais tranquilo. Era algo comum, na verdade. Sempre que Ford tinha problemas com Crampelter ou algum outro valentão, Stan iria protegê-lo e socar os valentões. Medos de lado, era hora de trabalhar. Pregar placas não era exatamente um trabalho divertido, então Stan deixou que Ford fizesse tudo sozinho enquanto ele oferecia apoio moral.

“Sabe, assim parece que eu tô fazendo todo o trabalho sozinho” disse Ford.

“É porque você realmente está fazendo o trabalho todo sozinho. Eu sou apenas o guarda-costas”.

“Traduzindo, você está com preguiça”.

“Você me conhece tão bem”. Stan disse dando um soco leve no braço de Ford e rindo.

Ford também riu e devolveu um soco. Ele colocou um prego na árvore e deu uma martelada, mas ao invés do prego afundar na madeira a árvore fez um som metálico. Até Stan reagiu a isso. Ele encarou Ford com um olhar de estranhamento. Ford olhou para a árvore de novo. De perto ele podia ver algo como uma dobradiça.

“Stan, essa árvore é falsa”.

Ele passou a mão pela árvore e encontrou uma pequena fissura, percebendo que havia uma espécie de porta ali. Ao abrir a porta, um pequeno compartimento foi revelado. Tinha alguns botões dentro. Stan deu um passo à frente e apertou um botão. Um pequeno alçapão se abriu no chão atrás dos meninos. Ford olhou dentro e achou uma caixa de madeira. A caixa não tinha cadeado. Ao abrir, os meninos encontraram um livro. Não um livro comum. Era um tipo de álbum de recortes, como os que eles tinham feito no Jardim de Infância, anos atrás. A capa trazia a foto de uma estrela cadente, toda dourada, com o número 3 gravado nela. A primeira página estava meio rasgada, mas era possível ler “_Propriedade de M... Vo... 3_”. Ford começou a ler.

“_Que incrível! Já faz seis anos desde que comecei a estudar os estranhos e maravilhosos segredos de Gravity Falls, Oregon_”. Uma olhada rápida nas páginas mostrava várias espécies de criaturas estranhas, que pareciam ter saído de livros de ficção. “_Infelizmente minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas. Estão me observando. Devo esconder meus álbuns antes que ele os encontre. Lembre-se. Em Gravity Falls, não há ninguém em quem você possa confiar. Isso não é uma brincadeira. NÃO CONFIE EM NINGUÉM_”.

Ford fechou o livro rapidamente. Stan deu um longo assobio.

“Stanley! Isso é incrível!”, Ford falou. “Eu não tava imaginando coisas. Tem algo estranho na cidade e esse álbum é a prova”.

“Acha que isso é mesmo real?”, Stan perguntou. “Tipo, parece esquisito”.

“Olha essa página e diga você mesmo”.

Ford mostrou uma página para que Stan lesse. Tinha a foto de um pernilongo de três olhos. “_Profetalongo. As picadas deles formam mensagens terríveis para o seu futuro, exceto quando eles escrevem errado. O que acontece com frequência_”. Inicialmente, Stan não entendeu o que Ford queria provar com isso. Ele estreitou os olhos, se forçando a pensar. De repente, seus olhos quase fechados se arregalaram.

“O CUIDADB! Acha que foram esses tais profetalongos?”

“É o que mais faz sentido”. Ford começou a revirar as páginas antes de fechar o livro bruscamente. “‘Não confie em ninguém’. Stan, precisamos de privacidade”.

Eles voltaram para a cabana e se trancaram no quarto. Shandra e Dan estavam ocupados com seus trabalhos e o Tivô Dipper estava conduzindo uma turnê.

“Isso é fantástico”, disse Ford. “O Tivô Dipper disse que era só imaginação minha, mas segundo esse livro Gravity Falls tem um lado sombrio secreto. E depois de um determinado ponto as páginas acabam. Como se a pessoa que escreveu tivesse sumido misteriosamente”.

“Sabe o que isso quer dizer?”

Os dois deram um largo sorriso e gritaram ao mesmo tempo “Caça ao monstro!”. Eles queriam sair imediatamente. Caçar monstros e tesouros era o que eles planejavam fazer durante o verão em Gravity Falls, mas as declarações do Tivô Dipper tinham destruído a parte dos monstros. Ford estava ansioso para capturar alguma criatura e estuda-la um pouco. Stan toparia qualquer coisa que Ford sugerisse se eles pudessem achar algum tipo de tesouro no caminho. Mas eles não podiam sair despreparados. Eles tinham que traçar um plano e reunir suprimentos e armas. Além disso, eles deveriam estar trabalhando agora.

Ford escondeu o álbum debaixo do travesseiro e desceu para a loja de presentes com Stan. Ninguém comentou sobre os gêmeos demorarem uma eternidade para voltar, então eles supuseram que não havia passado muito tempo. Eles não comentaram o álbum para ninguém. Afinal de contar, ninguém em Gravity Falls era confiável. Bem, talvez o Tivô Dipper fosse porque ele era da família, mas eles se conheceram ontem, então não sabiam se podiam confiar nele ou não. À noite, Ford ainda tinha a sensação de que alguma coisa o observava na floresta, mas agora que ele sabia o que podia esperar, não estava mais com medo. Estava eufórico.


	3. Pequeno Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No segundo dia em Gravity Falls, Stan arrumou uma namorada. Mas Norma pode não ser o que ela parece e Ford está disposto a provar isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu fiz uma pequena alteração na história. Ford e Stan agora tem 11 anos, ao invés de 12.

Ford não conseguia dormir. Não que isso fosse algo raro de acontecer. Era mais normal do que ele gostaria de admitir. Ele estava pensando em como sua vida e a de Stan sofreu altos e baixos seguidamente, principalmente nos últimos dias. Fazer planos para o que fazer no verão (Alto); ter os planos frustrados com uma viagem forçada para o outro lado do país (Baixo); criar expectativas a respeito de aventuras com monstros e tesouros numa cidade fantasma desconhecida (Alto); ter um balde de água fria jogado neles pelo tio-avô (Baixo); ter a sensação inquietante de ser observado por um ser desconhecido (Alto, talvez?); ser chamado de paranoico de imaginação fértil pelo mesmo tio-avô (Baixo); descobrir que a cidade misteriosa realmente esconde segredos sombrios (Alto); lembrar que tem que trabalhar durante o verão numa armadilha turística (Baixo, mas nem tanto); saber que seu irmão gêmeo estaria ao seu lado para ajuda-lo com os mistérios quando não estivessem trabalhando (definitivamente Alto). Altos e baixos que fariam uma montanha russa ficar com ciúmes. Eventualmente ele dormiu, sonhando com as aventuras e mistérios que ele e Stan encontrariam na cidade.

A manhã seguinte chegou mais rápido do que o normal. Stan não queria levantar, a cama era muito confortável e ele não queria trabalhar. Ford tentou tudo que podia para tirar Stan da cama, mas dez minutos de tentativas falhas o fez pensar que não conseguiria fazer Stan mudar de ideia, até que os meninos sentiram um aroma doce invadir o quarto. O inconfundível cheiro de panquecas foi o suficiente para tirar Stan da cama com um salto. Ironicamente, agora que Stan estava pronto para sair, era Ford quem não queria deixar o quarto ainda.

“Escuta Stan”, ele começou. “Alguma coisa estava me observando na floresta ontem e eu acho que ainda está lá fora”.

“Temos que falar disso agora?”, resmungou Stan. “Tá sentindo esse cheiro? PAN-QUE-CAS. Tudo que eu consigo pensar nesse momento é que estamos perdendo”.

“Além disso, acho que devíamos manter o álbum de recortes em segredo do Tivô Dipper por enquanto”.

“Por quê?”

“O álbum diz claramente ‘Não confie em ninguém’. Não sabemos se a pessoa perseguindo o autor do álbum ainda está lá fora. E se contarmos para alguém que não devemos?”

“Mas o Tivô Dipper é da família. Você pode confiar na família, não é?”

Ford abaixou a cabeça. O gesto era tudo que Stan precisava como resposta. Ford não confiava no Tivô Dipper. Mas, bem, ele disse manter segredo por enquanto, certo? Isso significava que Ford poderia confiar mais tarde. Ainda assim, o pensamento deixava Stan inquieto.

“Mas...”, Stan começou a dizer algo, mas mudou o que ia dizer. “Quer saber, estão fazendo panquecas lá embaixo e eu me recuso a ficar aqui por muito mais tempo”.

Ele correu pela porta, deixando Ford para trás. Seguindo o cheiro delicioso, Stan chegou à cozinha, onde viu Dipper colocando um prato com uma enorme pilha de panquecas na mesa. Num movimento rápido, Stan se jogou em direção à pilha e pegou uma panqueca (quente, diga-se de passagem) com as mãos, correndo de volta para o quarto antes que Dipper pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Ford deixou o irmão terminar a panqueca antes de arrastá-lo de volta para a cozinha. Dipper não falou nada quando Stan voltou, mas tinha um leve sorrio no rosto, então Stan não estaria encrencado dessa vez. Dan e Shandra chegaram alguns minutos depois para começar a arrumar as coisas para o trabalho. Um trabalho chato, de acordo com Stan. Eles tinham que varrer o chão, encher as prateleiras, limpar as mercadorias e todas aquelas outras coisas. Dipper se juntou a eles poucos minutos depois.

“Algum de vocês poderia ir até a cidade pra mim?”, ele perguntou. “Eu preciso de alguns materiais para novas exposições no museu”.

“EU VOU”, gritou Stan, saindo pela porta rapidamente.

“Senhor Pines, você não disse a ele aonde ir”, apontou Dan.

“Não”, respondeu Dipper.

“E nem o que trazer”.

“É. Eu vou atrás dele antes que ele se perca. Cuidem das coisas aqui”, disse Dipper se despedindo.

Não era que Stan não quisesse trabalhar, mas o trabalho era chato e ele queria fazer algo diferente. Sendo assim, Ford ficou sozinho com Shandra e Dan. Era um pouco enervante para ele estar sozinho com desconhecidos, mas ele tentou se manter calmo. Ele tinha onze anos e não queria parecer um bebê na frente dos outros. Ele tentou uma conversa descontraída com os outros funcionários e acabou conhecendo um pouco mais deles. Shandra era uma repórter amadora. Gostava de investigar segredos e tinha um blog chamado “A Interrogosa” onde postava suas pequenas descobertas. Ford poderia pegar uma dica ou outra com ela. Dan (ou Manly Dan, como insistia em ser chamado por todos) era de uma família de lenhadores. Ele morava com a mãe e outros três irmãos mais novos, mas estava construindo uma cabana própria quando não estava no trabalho. Aparentemente ele gostava de trabalho manual e sempre carregava um machado consigo. “Só pra garantir”, ele dizia. Ele trabalhava na cabana há 10 anos e gostava muito do Tivô Dipper.

Dipper voltou depois de quase uma hora trazendo Stan e várias sacolas. Dipper deu um pequeno sermão amigável a Stan antes de colocar o garoto para trabalhar de novo. Não que Stan tivesse ouvido alguma coisa. O sorriso escancarado em seu rosto era um indício para Ford de que tinha acontecido alguma coisa boa para o irmão e que Stan iria contar para ele imediatamente. Stan apenas correu para o irmão e começou a falar:

“Adivinha só, Seis Dedos. Esse cara aqui arrumou um encontro”.

“COMO É QUE É?” Por que Ford reagiria assim? Além dos tesouros e monstros, Stan também queria encontrar gatas. Ele tentou sair com algumas garotas da escola, mas tudo que conseguia eram nãos, tapas e coisas do tipo ‘se você chegar perto de mim de novo eu vou chamar o meu pai’. “Um encontro?”

“SIM”, a empolgação de Stan era enorme.

“Espera, nessa uma hora que você ficou fora você arrumou um encontro?”

“Sim”.

“Com uma garota de verdade?”

“Sim”, a empolgação diminuiu um pouco.

“E ela aceitou?”

“Sim”, e lá se foi o bom humor.

“De livre e espontânea vontade?”

“STANFORD!”

“Como?”

“Ah, você tem muito que aprender comigo, Seis Dedos. Confiança. Comédia. E outra palavra que começa com C. Os três C’s da Técnica de Namoro de Stan Pines”.

A tal Técnica de Namoro de Stan Pines nunca funcionou antes, então não era surpresa que Ford achasse que não funcionaria dessa vez. Mas ao invés de jogar na cara do irmão, ele só deixou pra lá.

“Stanley, é muito arriscado namorar alguém que você literalmente acabou de conhecer”

“Não se preocupe, Ford. Eu sei cuidar de mim”. Isso era verdade. Stanley sabia se defender muito bem. “Além disso, é a minha chance de ter um daqueles ‘namoros épicos de verão’ que a mamãe costuma falar”.

“Namoros épicos de verão são uma coisa que saiu que moda há pelo menos 30 anos”.

“Olha, Seis Dedos. Se isso for ciúmes por eu ter uma namorada e você não...”

“Não é ciúmes”, Ford disse apressadamente.

“... não precisa se preocupar. Eu tenho certeza que você também vai arrumar um namoro nesse verão”.

Ford ia dizer como não estava interessado em namoro, mas Stan jogou o braço em volta do ombro do irmão e disse:

“Na verdade a sua alma gêmea pode entrar por aquela porta a qualquer momento”.

Alguém realmente entrou por aquela porta. O Tivô Dipper, soltando um pequeno arroto. Ford estremeceu. Teria sido uma cena hilária para Stan, mas o pensamento era perturbador. Stan continuou pensando em sua namorada durante o trabalho, mas não revelando muito para Ford.

Eles pararam o trabalho pouco depois do almoço. Eles teriam algumas horas livres antes das turnês do fim da tarde. Dan era o único que continuava trabalhando, resolvendo um pequeno defeito no carrinho de golfe que Dipper usava nas turnês externas. Ford se sentou no sofá, olhou em volta para ver se estava sozinho e tirou o álbum de recortes para dar uma olhada rápida. As páginas falavam de vários tipos de criaturas, algumas com fotos, outras com desenhos, algumas apenas com textos e coisas que aconteceram com o autor do álbum em 1981 e 1982.

“O que será que aconteceu em 82?” era tudo que Ford conseguia pensar sobre isso.

Então a campainha tocou. Stan gritou de algum lugar e foi atender. Ford não prestou atenção, se focando no álbum de recortes. Ele não notou quando Dipper apareceu atrás dele.

“O que você tá lendo aí, Stanford?”

Ford deu um pequeno grito de susto, se recuperando rapidamente para esconder o álbum atrás das almofadas do sofá e pegar qualquer coisa que estivesse por perto.

“Ahn, eu só tava folheando a revista... Correntes de Ouro Para Velhos?”

“Esse é um bom número”, Dipper comentou, tomando um gole de refrigerante.

Por que diabos o Tivô Dipper tinha uma revista dessas? Era isso que Ford teria perguntado se não tivesse medo de ser mandado de volta para casa porque irritou o Tivô Dipper. Filbrick tinha deixado claro que não queria ouvir reclamações do tio e que os meninos estariam de castigo o resto do ano se fossem mandados de volta por não se comportarem. Ignorando esses pensamentos, Ford percebeu que Stan tinha aparecido na entrada da sala de estar, segurando a mão de uma garota.

“Ei, família. Conheçam a minha NAMORADA”, Stan gritou a última palavra.

“E aí?”, ela falou nervosamente e numa voz um pouco grossa para uma garota adolescente. Ford e Dipper responderam com um ‘Olá’ e um ‘Oi’.

“Nos conhecemos no cemitério”, Stan explicou. “Ela é tão profunda”.

“Como você foi parar no cemitério?”, Ford perguntou.

“Eu me perdi”, Stan explicou. “Literalmente, eu não sei onde fica nada nessa cidade porque ainda não fomos até lá e eu acabei indo parar no cemitério, onde conheci a Norma”.

Norma era mais alta que Stan, provavelmente tinha uns 14 anos. Ela também era um pouco estranha. Tinha a pele extremamente pálida, manchas escuras abaixo dos olhos, usava um casaco grosso e escuro de manga comprida (apesar de ser verão), tinha o rosto completamente coberto pela franja e pelo capuz do casaco e estava muito nervosa. Stan colocou as mãos em volta de um dos braços dela, não deixando de se surpreender ao notar que havia um pouco de músculo ali. E Ford não deixou de notar uma mancha vermelha na bochecha da garota.

“Você tá sangrando, Norma?”, ele perguntou.

“Ahn... É geleia”, ela respondeu. Se virando para Stan ela perguntou “Então... Você quer, tipo, andar de mãos dadas por aí?”

Stan se despediu da família, saindo pela porta da frente. Norma deu alguns passos, mas era como se ela não soubesse para onde estava indo porque bateu na parede e em alguns móveis antes de sair. Ford achou aquilo muito estranho. Sem que Dipper percebesse, Ford pegou o álbum de recortes e o escondeu no colete, subindo para o sótão.

Ele sabia que havia algo errado com Norma e tinha a impressão de que o álbum podia lhe dar algumas respostas. Depois de garantir que não tinha ninguém por perto, ele abriu o álbum e começou a folheá-lo, até que uma página com um desenho chamou sua atenção.

“_Conhecidos por sua pele pálida e péssimas atitudes, essas criaturas são frequentemente confundidas com... Adolescentes_?” Ford sentiu se encher de pânico. “ _Cuidado, Gravity Falls, com o nefasto... ZUMBI_?”

Ford não pode deixar de notar que o desenho do zumbi era muito semelhante à Norma. O corpo mais curvado que o da adolescente, mas tão magro quanto, mancha de sangue na boca, olhos cobertos por uma sombra escura. Era como se ele estivesse vendo um retrato da adolescente ali mesmo. Ford estava nervoso demais com a revelação.

“Um zumbi? O Stan tá namorando um zumbi?”

“É provável que sim”, disse uma voz grossa atrás dele.

Ford se assustou, se virando rapidamente para ver Dan trocando uma lâmpada.

“Há quanto tempo você tá aí?”, o menino perguntou.

“Eu já tava aqui quando você entrou. Você é que não me viu”, respondeu o jovem.

Por um momento, Ford achou que Dan zombaria dele, mas não foi o caso.

“Você acha que seu irmão pode estar namorando um zumbi, certo?”

“Eu não tenho certeza. Mas você viu a Norma, certo? Viu como ela é estranha?”

“Já viu ela comer algum cérebro ou algo assim?”

Ford não respondeu. Ele foi até a janela do sótão, onde viu Stan e Norma do lado de fora. Norma estava andando em direção a Stan com os braços para frente, como se fosse agarrar o garoto para mordê-lo, mas só colocou um colar de flores em volta do pescoço dele.

“Eu não vi nada assim, mas ela me dá uma sensação estranha”, Ford confessou tristemente.

“Olha, eu acredito em você”.

“Sério?”

“Sim. Eu não devia te contar isso, mas tem algo errado com essa cidade. Eu vivo reparando coisas estranhas aqui. Você já viu o carteiro? Tenho certeza que ele é um lobisomem”.

Ford não sabia como reagir à revelação de Dan. A empolgação da caça ao monstro se tornar uma realidade era abafada pelo perigo que o irmão poderia estar correndo com a ‘nova namorada’. Dan continuou.

“Mas não importa o que você pense, as pessoas não vão te ouvir. Se você quiser ser levado a sério, precisa de provas.”

Dan tinha razão. As pessoas em Praia do Caco de Vidro não levaram Ford e Stan a sério quando os dois alegaram ter enfrentado o Diabo de Jersey na última primavera e os dois teriam ficado de castigo se já não tivessem sido mandados para Gravity Falls. Mas se Ford tivesse provas do que alegava, as pessoas o ouviriam. Ele viu Dan mexer numa caixa no canto da parede e tirar uma filmadora. Ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas os dois ouviram a voz do Tivô Dipper chamando.

“Daniel, o meu carro tá fazendo um barulho estranho. Você precisa dar um jeito”.

“Bem, o dever me chama”, disse o jovem, entregando a filmadora para Ford. “Você sabe o que fazer”.

Ford sabia que teria que investigar Norma por conta própria e isso o assustava, mas assustava mais o fato de que Stan estava correndo perigo. Stan tinha ajudado Ford a vida toda e estava na hora de retribuir. Além disso, não era uma tarefa difícil. Ele só tinha que seguir Norma e Stan e tentar filmar algum comportamento que revelasse o segredo da adolescente. Mas quanto mais fácil alguma coisa parece ser, mais difícil ela se torna. E Ford descobriria isso da maneira difícil.

Stan e Norma tinham ido ao parque. Ford se escondeu nos arbustos para filmar enquanto os dois brincavam com um frisbe. Ford notou que Norma tinha péssimos reflexos já que a adolescente não reagia rápido o bastante para pegar o disco jogado por Stan. Ela também tinha uma péssima pontaria, já que, ao jogar o frisbe para Stan, acabou acertando o arbusto onde Ford se escondera, atingindo o garoto no meio da testa e quase revelando seu esconderijo.

A parada seguinte foi no Restaurante Ensebado. Ford seguiu o casal de perto para filmar qualquer coisa estranha. Norma continuava andando daquele jeito estranho, como se o corpo não respondesse corretamente aos comandos do cérebro e ela acabou esbarrando numa garçonete, fazendo a mulher derrubar uma jarra de calda de panqueca em cima de Ford, que teve que correr do lugar antes que fosse visto por Stan.

Por algum motivo Norma levou Stan ao cemitério. Ford não conseguiu ver o que estava acontecendo porque um bando de abelhas o perseguiu por causa da calda do restaurante. Ele teria que verificar a câmera para ver o que ela pegou. O próximo ponto do passeio foi um lugar qualquer na floresta, mas novamente as abelhas encontraram Ford. Ele já estava farto disso e decidiu ir pra casa tomar banho, antes que acabasse atraindo algo maior, tipo um urso. Ele veria o que a câmera tinha filmado, seja lá o que quer que tenha acontecido.

Depois de um banho relaxante e de ter certeza de que não estava mais cheirando a mel, Ford voltou para o quarto. Stan já estava lá.

“Ei, Ford”, Stan chamou, “Olha a marca do beijo que a Norma me deu”.

Stan virou o rosto, revelando uma marca escura na bochecha. Ford gritou em pânico. Norma tinha mordido Stan. Seu irmão ia virar um zumbi também. Vendo a reação de Ford, Stan começou a rir.

“É brincadeira. Foi só um acidente com o soprador de folhas”, Stan garantiu.

“Ufa!”, Ford suspirou de alívio. “Stan temos que conversar sobre a Norma”.

“Ótimo. O que você quer saber? Eu não sei muito sobre ela, mas posso te contar algumas coisas”.

"Não é isso, Stan. Norma pode não ser o que parece”.

“Como assim?”

“Ela não é humana, Stan”, disse Ford, tirando o álbum de recortes do colete.

“Uau. Acha que ela pode ser uma sereia?”, Stan perguntou casualmente, mas por dentro estava animado pensando ‘Por favor, seja uma sereia! Por favor, seja uma sereia!’.

“Tente de novo”, disse Ford abrindo o álbum na página de Zumbis.

Stan olhou para a página, desconfiado. Não era possível que Ford acreditasse que Norma era um zumbi. Isso não fazia sentido.

“É sério, Ford?” ele perguntou. “Um zumbi? De todas as criaturas que tem nesse álbum você acha que a Norma pode ser um zumbi?”

“Mas faz todo sentido, Stan. A pele pálida, os reflexos ruins. Eu filmei vocês o dia todo procurando provas e...”

Stan não deixou Ford terminar a sentença. Ele estava irritado com o irmão.

“Como é que é? Você seguiu a gente e ainda filmou nosso passeio?”

“Stanley...”

“Quer saber o que eu acho disso? Eu acho que você está PARANÓICO com esse álbum. Desde que você achou essa coisa ontem você está agindo estranho”.

“Eu só estou tomando cuidado. O álbum diz pra não confiar em ninguém”.

“Mas você não pode confiar em mim? Será que não dá pra confiar que eu posso me cuidar?”

“Ela vai comer o seu cérebro, Stanley”.

Ford queria dizer que confiava no irmão e que Stan estava sendo cabeça dura. Stan sabia que se deixasse, Ford iria usar todos os argumentos do mundo para convencê-lo.

“Quer saber?”, Stan falou, andando da direção de Ford e fazendo o irmão recuar. “Eu cansei disso. Eu vou me encontrar com a Norma em meia hora. Nós vamos dar um passeio romântico e talvez eu ganhe um beijo. E eu não vou deixar você estragar esse momento com essa história de zumbi”. Stan fez Ford andar para fora do quarto e bateu a porta.

Ford desceu até a sala de estar e se sentou no sofá. Ele estava chateado por ter discutido com Stan. Ele só queria ajudar e acabou irritando o irmão.

“Quem eu quero enganar? Eu não tenho nenhuma prova contra a Norma. E se ela for só uma garota normal e eu me deixei levar pelo medo? Acho que eu tô ficando paranoico mesmo”.

Ele começou a assistir as gravações, imaginando se todas as ‘provas’ que ele coletou não passavam de um problema de coordenação motora que Norma pudesse ter. Ele viu o jogo de frisbe, o incidente do restaurante, e até riu quando viu que a filmagem no cemitério mostrava Norma caindo numa cova e ressurgindo.

“Como um zumbi dos filmes”, ele pensou.

A filmagem seguinte era de Stan e Norma na floresta. Norma estava abraçada com Stan, olhando para frente até que a mão direita da adolescente se soltou do corpo e ela teve que encaixar de volta sem que Stan notasse. Era a prova que ele precisava. Norma era mesmo um zumbi. Ele começou a comemorar que estava certo até que um pensamento o atingiu.

“Espera. Se Norma é mesmo um zumbi, então o San está em perigo. AI MEU DEUS! O Stan tá em perigo”.

Ford precisava de ajuda. Ele correu procurando o Tivô Dipper, mas o velho estava fazendo uma turnê e não lhe deu atenção. Ele decidiu agir sozinho. Ele acabou esbarrando em Dan, mas não deu atenção e seguiu seu caminho murmurando as palavras ‘perigo’ e ‘zumbi’.

Ele viu Norma poucos metros à frente, de costas e foi se aproximando. Mesmo distante, ele podia dizer que tinha algo errado com ela. A cabeça estava muito abaixada, de um jeito não normal.

“Ei, Norma”, ele chamou.

Quando a adolescente se virou, Ford se assustou. A cabeça dela não estava lá, junto ao corpo. O capuz estava vazio. Ele recuou alguns passos e se virou para correu, mas algo atingiu seu rosto. Uma nuvem de pó rosado, que o fez desmaiar na hora. Ford sentiu algo segurar seus pés e o arrastar antes de perder completamente os sentidos.

Stan desceu as escadas, ainda chateado com Ford.

“Ford estúpido. Álbum estúpido. Por que ele não pode admitir que a Norma é uma garota normal e ele está sendo paranoico?”

Stan tinha trocado de roupa e estava usando um suéter amarelo com a estampa de uma lhama. Stan odiava aquele suéter, mas Norma tinha comentado sobre gostar de lhamas e ele queria fazer uma surpresa. Para conseguir aquele beijo, ele aguentaria usar um suéter no calor do verão. Quando Stan passou pela sala, viu a câmera de Ford no chão.

“Hm, e aí está a câmera estúpida. A câmera com todas as ‘provas’ de que a minha namorada é um zumbi”.

Stan olhou para o relógio. Faltava cerca de 20 minutos até o encontro com Norma. Ele recolheu a câmera e se sentou no sofá. Ele nunca iria admitir, mas estava curioso sobre quais seriam as provas que Ford coletou o da todo. Ele soltou pequenas risadas quando viu as primeiras gravações.

“Sério, Ford? Suas provas são imagens da Norma agindo assim? Você pode fazer melhor que isso, Seis Dedos”.

Stan riu ainda mais quando viu a filmagem onde Norma saía de uma cova no cemitério. Ele estava quase abandonando a câmera, não querendo mais rir às custas do irmão, mas decidiu ver até o final. Foi quando a gravação da mão de Norma caindo e sendo encaixada de volta ao braço começou e Stan empalideceu.

“Ai meu Deus, o Ford estava certo mesmo. A Norma é um zumbi”.

Ele procurou Ford pela casa. Ele tinha gritado com o irmão e agora se sentia mal, e queria pedir desculpas. Ele viu Dan e perguntou se ele sabia onde Ford estava.

“Ele foi pra floresta uns 10 minutos atrás”, Dan disse. “Ele não me disse oque ia fazer, mas murmurou algo sobre perigo e zumbi”.

“Ah não”, Stan exclamou. “Ele deve ter ido atrás da Norma. Eu tenho que salvá-lo”.

Num movimento rápido, Stan pegou as chaves do carrinho de golfe que estavam com Dan e correu para o veículo, dirigindo para longe antes que o rapaz mais velho pudesse impedi-lo.

“Eu consertei esse carrinho hoje, Stanley”, Dan gritou. “É melhor você devolve-lo inteiro, sem nenhum arranhão ou vai se arrepender disso, ouviu?”

Stan não a mínima para o que Dan disse. Só estava preocupado em encontrar Ford. Ele só podia esperar que Ford tivesse ido atrás de Norma no lugar aonde ela iria se encontrar com Stan. Ele esperava que Ford soubesse aonde ir. Quando ele chegou ao lugar, viu dois rastros no chão, como se alguém tivesse arrastado alguma coisa. Uma pessoa. Tinha que ser o rastro de Ford. Ele acelerou seguindo o rastro, esperando que o irmão estivesse bem.

A primeira coisa que Ford percebeu quando acordou era que ele não estava bem. Ele estava amarrado e em pânico. Ele ia ser devorado por Norma. Ele tentou se soltar, mas não conseguia. Quando parou de se debater deu uma olhada em volta. Ele viu o casaco de Norma, junto com as mãos da adolescente. E ele gritou. Foi quando uma voz falou atrás dele.

“Hã, você tá acordado?”

Ford se virou rapidamente. Diante dele estavam pequenos homenzinhos barbudos de chapéu. Ford reconhecia a aparência de uma das páginas do álbum.

“Gnomos. Vocês são gnomos”.

“Isso mesmo”, respondeu um dos gnomos. “Eu sou Jeff, líder dos gnomos”.

“E o que aconteceu com a Norma? Ela ainda tá aqui? Ela vai me devorar, não vai?”

“Ei, calma aí garoto”, Jeff disse. “Bem, como eu posso explicar isso? Olha, não existe nenhuma Norma. Éramos nós. Eu, Carson, Steve, Jason e... Desculpa, eu sempre esqueço seu nome”.

“Shmebulock”, respondeu um dos gnomos.

“Isso, Shmebulock. Enfim, nós gnomos estávamos precisando de alguém forte para ser nosso servo. Então nos disfarçamos de garota humana para atrair alguém que preenchesse o cargo. Foi quando conhecemos você e decidimos era perfeito para o cargo, Stanley. A propósito, você sempre usou óculos? Você não estava usando eles quando nos conhecemos.”

“Eu não sou o Stanley”, disse Ford. “Eu sou Stanford, o irmão gêmeo dele”.

“Oh, sério?”, Jeff disse surpreso. “Bem, você são tão parecidos. Foi só uma pequena confusão”.

“Pequena confusão? Vocês iam sequestrar o meu irmão para ser escravo de vocês! Como vocês acharam que isso seria uma boa ideia? Me soltem”.

“Bem, Stanford. Não podemos solta-lo”.

“Quê?”

“Escuta, se soltarmos você, você vai contar pro Stan e vamos ficar sem nosso servo. Por outro lado, se mantivermos você aqui como servo, não precisaremos do seu irmão e ele estará livre”.

“Vocês são malucos”.

Aproveitando que os gnomos estavam ocupados com a conversa, Ford conseguiu soltar um dos braços e acertar um soco em um deles. É verdade que o soco de Ford era muito fraco, principalmente se comparado ao de Stan, mas ia servir contra gnomos. Se ao menos Stanley estivesse lá para ajuda-lo.

Stan seguiu o rastro até uma trilha que passava pela floresta, terminando num barranco. O carrinho de golfe desceu sem problemas, mas seria mais difícil subir de volta. Stan pode ouvir um grito de socorro. O familiar grito de Ford, que ele ouvia com frequência em Nova Jersey. Correndo o mais rápido que o carrinho permitia, Stan chegou a uma clareira na floresta e viu Ford cercado por pequenas criaturas.

“O que está acontecendo aqui?”, ele perguntou.

“Stanley”, Ford gritou. “Norma era um bando de gnomos. Eles iam te sequestrar e te transformar num escravo”.

“O quê?”

“Ei, Stan”, disse Jeff depois de deixar Ford bem preso. “Não me entenda mal, só precisávamos de um novo servo humano e acabamos encontrando você. Mas agora que temos o seu irmão, você está livre para ir embora e nunca mais tocamos nesse assunto, certo?”

“Certo uma ova”, respondeu Stan. “Vocês me enganaram. Me fizeram brigar com meu irmão. Sequestraram ele. Iam me fazer de escravo. Fizeram eu me apaixonar por vocês e vocês sequer são mulheres? Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa, gnomo...”

“Hã, meu nome é Jeff”.

“Eu não perguntei! Olha aqui, ninguém mexe com meus sentimentos ou com o meu irmão. Vocês mexeram com os dois e vão pagar por isso”.

Stan socou Jeff no rosto, correndo para onde Ford estava e atacando todos os gnomos que se colocavam no caminho. Ele rasgou as cordas que prendiam Ford e puxou o irmão de volta para o carrinho de golfe, acelerando e subindo o barranco o mais rápido que o carrinho podia. Quando chegou ao topo, ele parou o carrinho, pegou uma pedra e jogou nos gnomos, acertando Jeff. Stan acelerou e deu adeus aos gnomos, rindo.

“Isso não vai ficar assim, Stanley”, disse Jeff. “Acha que pode nos deter? Você não sabe do que somos capazes. Os gnomos são uma raça poderosa, garoto. Atenção, Gnomos da floresta”, Jeff gritou “É hora da união”.

Vários gnomos surgiram das árvores, rochas e cogumelos, se reunindo em torno de Jeff. Enquanto isso, Stan e Ford fugiam no carrinho de golfe, não tão rápido quanto Ford esperava.

“Stan, precisamos ir mais rápido antes que os gnomos nos alcancem”.

“Relaxa, Seis Dedos. Viu o tamanho das pernas deles? São minúsculas. Eles nunca vão nos alcançar desse jeito”.

Foi quando os dois sentiram o chão tremer e Stan parou o carro. Olhando para trás, os gêmeos viram uma figura enorme composta por centenas de gnomos, com Jeff no topo controlando a criatura gigante.

“Acelera, acelera” Ford gritou para Stan.

Stan acelerou o máximo que podia, mas os gnomos os perseguiam de perto. Alguns gnomos foram jogados no carrinho de golfe para atacar os gêmeos. Ford viu uma pá no banco de trás do veículo e a pegou para atacar os gnomos enquanto Stan dirigia. Os gnomos tinham unhas grandes, que arranhavam os rostos dos dois garotos, mas Ford conseguiu se livrar deles.

Os gnomos que ainda compunham a criatura arrancaram uma árvore do chão e a jogaram em direção ao carrinho de golfe, forçando Stan a dar uma curva fechada em direção à Cabana do Espaço, onde o carrinho derrapou até virar. Quando os gêmeos saíram do veículo, a criatura de gnomos estava bem diante deles. Os irmãos gritaram.

“Cadê o Tivô Dipper?” perguntou Ford.

Dipper estava terminando uma turnê, mostrando para os turistas o que parecia um vídeo velho e mal editado de uma espaçonave (falsa, diga-se de passagem) sobrevoando Gravity Falls. Os turistas ficaram maravilhados com o vídeo e ninguém notou a confusão do lado de fora.

Os gnomos tinham os gêmeos encurralados contra a parede da cabana.

“É o fim da linha crianças”, disse Jeff. “Um de vocês terá que vir conosco. Vocês podem decidir qual”.

Ford tentou pensar num plano para se livrar dos gnomos, mas não encontrava uma solução. Olhando em volta e vendo o estado do irmão, Stan respirou fundo e deu um passo a frente.

“Eu vou ter que ir”, ele disse.

“O quê?”, exclamou Ford. “Stan, o que você tá fazendo?”

“Ford, confia em mim. Só dessa vez”.

“Como assim, só dessa vez? Stanley, eu confio em você o tempo todo”.

“Então confie em mim agora. Por favor, Ford”.

Ford não se lembrava da última vez que Stan disse ‘por favor’. Stan nunca dizia essa palavra, nem mesmo se um prêmio de 600 mil dólares estivesse em jogo. Para Stan agir assim, tinha que ser algo sério.

“Tudo bem, Jeff, você venceu”, disse Stan. “Eu vou com você”.

“Ótimo”, Jeff disse alegremente. “Me ajudem a descer rapazes”.

Jeff desceu do monstro gnomo e foi até Stan. Ele comentou sobre como seria trabalhar para os gnomos, coletando cogumelos, escavando e enterrando coisas e tudo mais.

“Eu vou receber algum pagamento?”. Stan perguntou.

“Podemos pensar em algum meio de pagamento depois”, respondeu Jeff. “Mas agora temos que ir”.

“Ah, não. Eu sou vou com um contrato claro e assinado, pra evitar golpes”.

“Tudo bem. Podemos fazer um contrato aqui. Você tem papel e caneta?”

“Tenho sim está bem... AQUI”.

Stan sacou um soprador de folhas de detrás de um arbusto e o apontou para Jeff, ligando o equipamento no modo de sugar. Jeff tentou recuar, mas não conseguia ir para trás, sendo sugado. Por fim, ele foi pego dentro do cano do soprador.

“Você me enganou, feriu meus sentimentos e mexeu com meu irmão”, disse Stan. “Você está muito ferrado, baixinho”. Ele apontou o soprador de folhas para o monstro gigante e se virou para Ford. “Quer fazer as honras, Ford?”

Ford pôs a mão na alavanca do soprador de folhas, contou até três com Stan e lançou Jeff no meio da criatura, fazendo os gnomos choverem enquanto Jeff era mandado para longe. Os outros gnomos ficaram confusos sem o líder para dar ordens e foram enxotados por Stan ameaçando os gnomos caso eles se atrevessem a voltar. Stan se voltou para Ford e disse:

“Me desculpa, Seis Dedos. Eu devia ter escutado seu conselho. Você só queria meu bem”.

“Tá tudo bem, Stan. Você me salvou lá na floresta”. Ford tentou um sorriso, mas estava visivelmente chateado.

“Tem algo te incomodando, Ford? Pode me contar”.

“É que você acabou me salvando de novo. É sempre assim. Eu nunca consigo me defender direito e você sempre acaba vindo me socorrer. Eu achei que seria diferente dessa vez e eu te salvaria”.

“Ah, Ford. Por que não me disse que você se sentia assim?”.

Eles ficaram quietos lá por alguns minutos, até verem os clientes da cabana saindo da loja de presentes. Stan olhou para o carrinho de golfe e suspirou.

  
“O Manly Dan consertou o carrinho de golfe hoje e olha só o que eu fiz. Ele vai me matar amanhã”.

“Não se preocupa, vamos conversar com ele e explicar a situação. Espero que isso funcione para o Tivô Dipper também. Não quero que ele mande a gente de volta pra casa”.

“Bem, ele parece gostar de você, então podemos usar isso. Eu vou te ensinar como dar um olhar de cachorrinho e ele vai nos perdoar”.

“Você acha?”

“Eu tenho certeza, então você vai ter salvo a minha pele”.

“É, talvez”. Ford estava um pouco mais animado. “Bem, se vamos ser otimistas, talvez a sua próxima namorada seja mesmo uma sereia. Ou pelo menos uma garota de verdade”.

Ambos começaram a rir e fizeram um toque de seis. Depois entraram na cabana pela loja de presentes. Dipper estava contando o dinheiro quando viu os garotos entrarem, arranhados e cansados.

“Vixe, vocês foram atropelados por um ônibus? Ha, ha, ha”

As crianças não estavam no clima para brincadeiras assim. Tentando desfazer o comentário, Dipper levou as crianças até o depósito e disse.

“Olha, crianças. Eu tenho um monte de coisas acumuladas aqui e nem tudo é do tipo que eu vendo na loja. Que tal vocês pegarem algo para vocês? Cada um pode pegar uma coisa”.

As crianças reviraram as caixas para ver se achavam algo que os agradasse. Ford rapidamente achou um livro velho, páginas um pouco amareladas, mas completamente em branco. Ele poderia usar isso como um diário. Se ele ia caçar monstros e resolver mistérios, ele precisaria registrar suas aventuras.

“Eu vou querer esse livro”, ele disse.

Stan demorou um pouco mais, verificando as caixas até achar algo que ele gostava. Era uma miniatura de um carro. Um El Diablo vermelho, como um que ele viu numa revista e decidiu que compraria um quando tivesse idade.

“Eu quero esse carrinho”.

Eles voltaram para o quarto e se deitaram em suas camas.

“Sabe, Stan”, Ford começou. “Eu não achava que você ia escolher algo tão simples assim”.

“Ah, Seis Dedos”, disse Stan. “Você tem muito o que aprender comigo”.

Stan esvaziou os bolsos do suéter. Pelo menos aquela coisa servia pra algo. Stan tirou um par de socos ingleses dourados, um gancho de alpinismo, duas barras de chocolate do tipo que Dipper tinha na máquina de vendas da loja, um chaveiro de disco voador, um livro de piadas e um livro de colorir com alguns gizes de cera.

“Por que não estou surpreso?”, perguntou Ford num tom de brincadeira.

Mais tarde, os meninos se prepararam para dormir. Ford começou a escrever no seu diário, falando um pouco sobre si mesmo, a cidade, o álbum de recortes e a aventura com os gnomos.

  
_ O álbum de recortes me disse que eu não podia confiar em ninguém em Gravity Falls. Mas quando a gente luta com cem gnomos lado a lado com alguém, você percebe que essa pessoa sempre vai te proteger. Principalmente se esse alguém for seu irmão.  _

_ Nosso tio-avô disse que não havia anda de estranho nessa cidade. Mas quem sabe quais são os outros segredos que estão esperando para serem descobertos? _

O sono não demorou a surgir e ele os dois irmão estavam dormindo profundamente. Dipper foi até o quarto para ver se eles estavam dormindo mesmo. Quando teve sua confirmação, o homem desceu as escadas, indo em direção à loja de presentes. Ele olhou para os lados e apertou uma série de botões na máquina de vendas. A máquina se moveu como uma porta se abrindo e Dipper entrou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No meu Tumblr você pode achar desenhos dos personagens principais e secundários. https://evertoncable.tumblr.com/post/187218469349/meus-desenhos-dos-personagens-principais-e
> 
> Os outros personagens vão ganhar seus desenhos mais pra frente.  
Esse capítulo sozinho deu quase o mesmo número de palavras que os dois anterioes juntos. Uau.


	4. A Lenda do Monstro do Lago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era pra ser um dia de pesca em família, mas acabou se tornando uma caça ao Monstro do Lago de Gravity Falls. E os gêmeos podem ter feito um novo amigo.

Ford podia dizer que havia algo diferente no ar naquela manhã de domingo. Geralmente, ele e Stan acordariam com o som do telefone tocando sem parar e ficariam na cama até que Filbrick aparecesse para dizer que Caryn queria a ajuda deles para o negócio de psíquica de telefone. Mas nada disso aconteceu dessa vez. Ford foi acordado por um delicioso cheiro de bacon, o que era estranho porque Caryn não deixava que eles comessem porco em casa. Foi quando a ficha caiu, ele não estava em casa realmente. Ele e Stan estavam do outro lado do país. Eles estavam com o Tivô Dipper a menos de uma semana, então ainda era difícil acostumar com todas as coisas novas. Ele viu Stan se sentar na cama, ainda de olhos fechados e um sorriso no rosto. Stan adorava bacon, embora sempre tivesse que comer escondido da mãe.

  
“Sim mãe” Stan começou. “Eu vou querer mais bacon, no café da manhã”.

  
Stan não era sonâmbulo e Ford sabia disso. Ele podia dizer quando Stan estava fingindo e sempre ria das palhaçadas do irmão.

  
“Bom dia, Stanley”, ele disse.

“Bom dia, Seis Dedos”, Stan respondeu. “Sabe, acho que a melhor parte de estar longe de casa é não ter que me preocupar com a mamãe descobrindo que eu estou comendo bacon escondido”.

“Eu quase não lembrava que não estávamos em casa. O cheiro de bacon foi o que me fez perceber que havia algo diferente”.

Deixando a conversa de lado, os dois irmãos se arrumaram e desceram para a cozinha. Dipper estava dando os toques finais na comida.

  
“Bom dia, Tivô Dipper”, os meninos disseram.

“Bom dia, crianças”, Dipper respondeu “Espero que estejam com fome porque temos um dia especial pela frente hoje”.

“É seu aniversário, Tivô Dipper?” perguntou Ford.

“Não. Meu aniversário é apenas em agosto”.

“Vamos fazer uma grande festa pra você então” garantiu Stan.

“Obrigado Stan, mas não vai ser necessário. Eu não comemoro meu aniversário já tem um tempo”.

“O QUÊ?” os gêmeos perguntaram surpresos.

  
Dipper disse que era uma longa história e que as crianças não entenderiam. O que significava que ele não queria falar disso e que era melhor os meninos deixarem esse assunto de lado para sempre, mas Stan sabia que voltariam a tratar disso em breve.

  
“Então, se não é se aniversário, por que o dia de hoje é especial?” Stan perguntou.

“Hoje vamos ter um dia de diversão em família” Dipper disse.

“Ahn, isso não parece muito especial” Ford comentou. “Ou divertido”.

“Confiem em mim, vai ser ótimo”.

  
Dipper deixou os meninos comerem e foi arrumar algumas coisas que eles iam precisar. Ele garantiu que seria um dia divertido, então os meninos resolveram dar uma chance. Ford viu um jornal em cima da mesa e deu uma pequena folheada até que uma página chamou a sua atenção.  
  
“Ei Stan”, ele chamou. “Olha só isso”.

  
Ele mostrou a página para Stan, que logo se animou com o que viu.

  
“_Bola de Hamster Tamanho Humano_? Eu sou tamanho humano”.

“Não, Stan. Em baixo disso.”

“Hm, _Concurso de Foto de Monstros_. Bem, é tão interessante quanto”.

“Gravity Falls é cheia de monstros estranhos e legais. Se tirarmos uma foto de um, com certeza ganharemos o prêmio. Nós não tiramos nenhuma foto dos gnomos não é?”

“Não. Mas eu consegui um pouco dessa coisa rosa que eles atiraram em você”.

  
A coisa rosa era um pó brilhante com um aroma doce. O que quer que fosse, derrubou Ford instantaneamente quando os gnomos o atacaram.

  
“Stan, isso é pó de fada”.

“Pó de fada? Tipo naquele filme que eles fazem um barco pirata flutuar usando o pó mágico?”

“Não. De acordo com o álbum de recortes, pó de fada tem propriedades soníferas. Pode derrubar um cavalo adulto por alguns minutos”.

  
Eles guardaram o pó quando Dipper voltou. Ford ainda não sabia se confiava ou não em Dipper, então era melhor guardar certos segredos por enquanto.

  
“Se vocês já terminaram de comer, vamos andando” disse Dipper.

“Olha, Tivô Dipper” começou Ford. “Não é que a gente não queira ir. Mas isso parece meio estranho”.

“Eu concordo” disse Stan. “Lembra do filme que a gente viu ontem? Os caras acharam que ia ser um dia de diversão em família normal, mas acabaram na cadeia. Eu não quero ir pra cadeia”

“Nós não vamos pra cadeia porque não vamos falsificar dinheiro como os personagens do filme” disse Dipper. “Olha, eu sei que não passamos muito tempo sozinhos por causa do trabalho e que vocês ainda estão se acostumando com a mudança pra cá e tudo. Mas confiem em mim quando digo que hoje vamos ter um pouco de diversão família de verdade. Agora, quem quer colocar uma venda nos olhos e entrar no meu carro?”

  
Ambos os meninos gritaram ‘EU’ empolgadamente. Só então Ford notou o final da frase de Dipper e soltou um ‘Espera, o quê?’, mas já era tarde demais. Eles tinham concordado com o que quer que Dipper tinha planejado. Assim os meninos colocaram vendas e subiram no carro de Dipper com destino ao desconhecido. O problema era que a estrada não era muito boa, Dipper estava dirigindo mais rápido que o normal e constantemente desviava a atenção da estrada, fazendo o carro balançar e quase bater em algumas árvores ou qualquer coisa que passasse na frente do velho veículo amarelo.

  
“Vendas quase nunca levam a nada que preste”, disse Ford segurando os joelhos para se sentir mais seguro.

“Uau”, Stan exclamou. “Eu sinto que meus outros sentidos se ampliaram. Eu sinto com os dedos”. Stan começou a fazer cócegas no irmão, conseguindo pequenos risos de Ford.  
  
O momento calmo foi arruinado quando Dipper passou rapidamente por um quebra-molas, fazendo o carro e tudo dentro dele pularem e os meninos gritarem.

  
“Tivô Dipper o senhor também tá usando uma venda?” perguntou Ford.

“Não”, respondeu Dipper sorridente. “Mas com a minha catarata eu vou usar logo, logo. O que é aquilo? Um pica-pau?”

  
O tal pica-pau era uma placa de Fim da Estrada, sinalizando uma curva, que Dipper acabou atropelando e mandando o carro floresta adentro. Ford fez uma nota mental de levar o tio para o oftalmologista assim que chegassem à cidade. De algum modo, Dipper conseguiu conduzir o carro pela floresta e chegar ao lago de Gravity Falls, estranhamente sem um único aranhão na pintura. Ele tirou os meninos ainda vendados do carro e disse para eles esperarem.

“Ford”, chamou Stan. “Você tá sentindo esse cheiro?”

  
Era o inconfundível cheiro de água salgada, que os gêmeos estavam tão acostumados.

  
“Será que o Tivô Dipper nos levou para o mar ou algo assim?” Ford perguntou.

  
Dipper voltou em poucos minutos e disse aos rapazes para tirar as vendas dos olhos. Dipper estava usando um traje de pesca com um colete salva-vidas e segurava uma vara de pescar.

  
“Bem vindos ao Lago de Gravity Falls”, disse Dipper. “Hoje começa a temporada de pesca”.

“Pesca?” disse Ford.

“O que você tá aprontando, Tivô Dipper” disse Stan.

“Vocês vão adorar. A cidade toda está aqui”.

  
Talvez não fosse exagero dizer isso. A cidade era pequena, então as chances de toda a população estar reunida no lago naquele momento eram altas. Os meninos reconheceram um rosto ou outro como clientes da Cabana do Espaço, mas todo o resto era novidade.

  
“Isso que é reunião familiar de qualidade” disse Dipper.

“Tivô Dipper” disse Ford. “Por que tanta vontade de se reunir com a gente agora?”

“Ah, qual é” disse Dipper. “Vai ser bem legal Eu nunca tive colegas de pesca na vida. Os caras do abrigo não vão comigo. Eles não confiam nem gostam de mim. Agora, esperem aqui enquanto eu vou alugar um barco, crianças”.

  
Dipper foi até a loja de barcos deixando os dois meninos esperando.

  
“Acho que o Tivô Dipper quer mesmo pescar com a gente, Ford”.

“Talvez. Se você acha que a gente pode confiar no Tivô Dipper, nós podemos pescar com ele um pouco, certo?”

“Esse é o espírito, Seis Dedos. Quando sairmos daqui vai ser como se conhecêssemos o Tivô Dipper a vida toda e ele vai ser nosso melhor amigo-parente de todos”.

“Ei cuidado”, uma voz gritou atrás dos meninos.

  
Eles se viraram na direção da voz e viram algo voando na direção deles a tempo de se abaixarem em segurança. Parecia um motor de barco, que acabou errando o carro por pouco e batendo uma placa de boas-vindas. Um menino um pouco mais velho que eles veio correndo.

  
“Me desculpem. Me desculpem” o menino disse. “Meu pai vive dizendo pra tomar cuidado com essas coisas, mas isso continua acontecendo”.

“Tudo bem” disse Ford. “Ninguém se machucou, então não foi nada”.

“Mas da próxima vez, talvez você devesse ter mais cuidado” disse Stan.

“Eu vou tentar. Fiddleford McGucket” o menino se apresentou estendendo a mão.

“Stanley Pines”, disse Stan devolvendo o aperto de mão.

“Stanford Pines”, Ford não apertou a mão do menino, escondendo as mãos atrás das costas.

  
Por experiência própria, as pessoas sempre faziam comentários quando viam suas mãos de seis dedos e isso o chateava. Era um lembrete de que ele era uma espécie de aberração, como Crampelter o chamava. Era um milagre que Dipper, Dan e Shandra não tivessem dito nada.

  
Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, ou Fidds pra encurtar, tinha 13 anos e trabalhava com o pai na loja de barcos. Ele estava consertando um motor quando o mesmo ligou e voou na direção de Stan e Ford. Ele parecia um rapaz inteligente pra idade e Ford podia se identificar com isso. Fidds morava com o pai, Tate McGucket, no Tennessee, mas se mudou para Gravity Falls há uns anos, apesar de nunca ter perdido o sotaque sulista. De repente uma mulher velha de olhos puxados apareceu perto do lago, causando uma agitação entre os presentes.

  
“Está vindo. Está vindo” a mulher disse. “A gravidade vai acabar e o demônio amarelo vai transformar o mundo para sempre. Oenun bag-i jimseung-eul dulyeowohasibsio”.

“Quem é aquela ali?” Stan perguntou.

“É a Velha Chiu” Fidds disse. “Ela mora no lixão da cidade e geralmente é uma pessoa quieta e reservada, mas às vezes dá uns surtos como esse. Alguns dizem que ela é uma bruxa”.

“Uma bruxa?” disse Ford assustado.

“Não se preocupa, Ford” disse Stan. “Ela vai ter que passar por mim antes de fazer algum mal pra você.”

“Obrigado, Stan”.

“O que ela quis dizer com essa história de demônio amarelo?” Stan perguntou.

“Ninguém sabe” Fidds disse. “Quando ela começa um surto desses, ela diz coisas sem sentido e fala uma língua que ninguém conhece. Isso aumenta a reputação ruim que ela tem”.

“Acha que ela está falando sério?” Ford falou.

“Eu não sei” Fidds respondeu. “Mas a cidade é meio estranha então tudo pode ser possível. Uma vez ela falou sobre um monstro horrível que ia comer todas as crianças da cidade no Halloween”.

  
De repente Stan gritou.

  
“Eu tô vendo” ele disse. “Eu tô vendo um monstro horrível”.

  
Stan e Fidds se viraram para ver o monstro. Era baixo, encurvado, tinha pés grandes, bigodes de gato, orelhas grandes, nariz comprido e sardas. Ford e Fidds gritaram.

  
“Não, espera” Fidds parou. “Aquilo não é um monstro. É só o Toby Determinado”.

  
Olhando bem, a tal criatura era mesmo um homem comum. Feio, mas comum. E estava visivelmente chateado. Toby Determinado era único o repórter do jornal local de fofocas.

  
“Cara”, disse Stan para o Toby. “Você é feio pra caramba”.

“É, eu seu disso” disse Toby, se retirando.

  
Fidds ouviu o pai o chamando na loja de barcos e se despediu dos gêmeos. Dipper voltou a tempo de ver o garoto e se apresentar. Stan notou que Dipper estava carregando dois chapéus de pesca e coletes salva-vidas, além do que ele próprio usava. Os três chapéus tinham letras de pano costuradas, formando o nome de cada um deles.

  
“Aqui crianças” ele disse dando um chapéu pra cada. “Chapéus de pesca da família Pines. Isso vai animar o esqueleto de vocês para a pescaria. Foram costurados a mão, sabe. Seremos só eu, vocês e esses chapéus bobos num barco por dez horas. Pena que eu não achei meu livro de piadas. Seria bem útil aqui”.

  
Ok, talvez as crianças não tenham gostado da parte de ter que usar chapéus bobos de pesca, mas passar dez horas num barco? Ainda bem que Stan tinha sumido com o livro de piadas na sexta. Dipper levou os meninos até o pequeno barco alugado e explicou algumas coisas de pesca para eles. Não que eles precisassem de aulas. Eles tinham pescado bastante em Praia do Caco de Vidro. Quando tudo estava pronto para partir, Stan notou uma pequena ilha longe, no meio do lago.

  
“Ei, Tivô Dipper” ele disse. “O que é aquela ilha?”

“Aquela é a Ilha Scuttlebutt” Dipper disse.

“Podemos ir lá?”

“Não mesmo. A ilha é cheia de animais perigosos e sabe-se lá mais o quê”.

  
Sem que qualquer um percebesse, a Velha Chiu apareceu atrás deles gritando. Os meninos se assustaram e correram para se abraçar com o Tivô Dipper.

  
“Você não devem ir àquela ilha” ela disse. “O Monstro do Lago de Gravity Falls mora lá. Ele comeu meu barco duas semanas atrás e...”

  
De repente um homem saiu da loja de barcos, expulsando a Velha Chiu de lá. Ele era parecido com Fidleford, talvez fosse o pai do menino. Ele comentou sobre a Velha Chiu atrapalhando os negócios dele com essa história de monstro do lago. Stan e Ford acharam que era mais um surto dela quando Fidds apareceu assustando os meninos mais uma vez.

  
“Ah, qual é” Stan disse. “Tudo mundo nessa cidade tem a mania de chegar de mansinho por trás?”

“Desculpe” Fidds disse. “Mas dessa vez eu tenho que defender a Velha Chiu. O Monstro do Lago é real. Eu já o vi algumas vezes próximo à Ilha Scuttebutt”.

“Uaaaau” os gêmeos disseram.

  
De repente, Ford se lembrou do anúncio do jornal sobre o concurso de fotos.

  
“Ei Stan”. Ele chamou. “Se tirarmos uma foto do monstro podemos ganhar o concurso e dividir o prêmio meio a meio”.

“Oh, são dois meios”, disse Stan.

“Imagina o que a gente pode fazer com 500 dólares no bolso”.

  
E Stan imaginou mesmo. Primeiro ele se imaginou comprando uma Bola de Hamster tamanho humano como a do jornal. Depois ele compraria um carro do tamanho dele e iria de carro para a escola. A Técnica de Namoro de Stan Pines dava mais certo se você tivesse um carro. Depois ele compraria um videogame novo e o que sobrasse seria gasto em doces.

  
“Stanford, eu tô 1,000,000% nesse negócio”, Stan disse.

“Legal” Ford concordou. “Tivô Dipper, temos uma pequena mudança de planos. Vamos levar esse barco até a Ilha Scuttlebutt para procurar por esse tal monstro”.

Os dois irmãos começaram um pequeno grito animado de guerra de ‘Caça ao Monstro’. Mas o Tivô Dipper não parecia muito animado com a ideia. Eles ouviram uma buzina e Dan se aproximou num outro barco.

  
“Alguém falou ‘caça ao monstro’?” Dan disse.

“Oi, Manly Dan”, os meninos cumprimentaram.

“Podem usar meu barco se quiserem. O S.S. Cara Durão. Minha mãe disse que queria pescar então eu trouxe o barco, mas ela alugou um menor e se foi com meus irmãos. Eu nem sei por que temos um barco se ela não vai usar.”

“Ei, gente” Stan chamou. “Olha aquilo”.

  
Ele apontou na direção de uma mulher alta e musculosa com três meninos num barco. Ela estava ensinando aos meninos a ‘pescar do jeito certo’, quebrando as varas e pegando os peixes do lago com as próprias mãos. Stan achou engraçado.

  
“Ha, ha!” ele riu. “Quem pesca desse jeito? Quem é aquela tonta?”

“Aquela é a MINHA mãe”, Dan disse numa voz levemente irritada.

  
Stan lhe deu um leve sorriso de ‘vamos fingir que eu não disse essa última parte?’ e se virou para Ford.

  
“Ah, cara. Eu acabei de chamar a mãe do Manly Dan de tonta”.

“Ok, ok. Já chega”, disse Dipper. “Vamos pensar nesse assunto. Vocês crianças podem perder seu tempo numa aventura épica de Caça ao Monstro, ou passar o dia pescando com seu Tio-Avô Dipper”.

  
Não era que os meninos não quisessem a companhia do tio-avô ou coisa assim, mas a ideia de passar dez horas num barco pequeno pescando não era muito atrativa. Além disso, a oportunidade de encontrar um monstro do lago era empolgante demais pra deixar passar. E desde que Dan não estava realmente irritado com o comentário de Stan a ponto de cancelar a oferta...

  
“Então o que me dizem?” Dipper perguntou, apenas para ver os gêmeos entrando no barco de Dan e partindo. “Ingratos” ele gritou. “Ah, eu não preciso deles. Posso muito bem pescar sozinho”.

  
Âncora içada e bandeira hasteada, os gêmeos estavam prontos para partir. Stan até mesmo se desculpou pelo comentário anterior, coisa que ele raramente fazia. Foi quando Dan lembrou que nenhum deles tinha protetor solar e eles tiveram que voltar os poucos metros que tinham navegado. Por sorte a loja de barcos vendia o protetor solar e outras coisas que Ford comprou. Ele encontrou Fiddleford lá.

  
“Oi Fiddleford”, ele chamou.

“Oi Stanford” Fidds respondeu.

“Meu irmão e eu vamos para a Ilha Scuttlebutt. Quer vir também?”

“Hm, eu não sei. A ilha é meio estranha. Três crianças sozinhas na ilha não parece seguro”.

“O Manly Dan vem com a gente. Você conhece ele certo? Ele é forte, pode cuidar de qualquer coisa que a gente encontre lá”.

  
Fidds pensou por um momento. Stan e Ford pareciam caras legais. E desde que um adulto ia com eles, não havia problema em ir até a ilha. E ele não estava trabalhando em nada, então o pai não ia se importar.

  
“Ok, eu vou”, ele disse. “Quanto mais gente, melhor, certo?”

  
Ele e Ford saíram da loja e se juntaram a Dan e Stan, que explicou a situação. Eles só precisavam checar algumas coisas antes de partir.

  
“Ok, gente” começou Ford. “Se quisermos ganhar o concurso temos que fazer todo certo. Pensem, qual o maior problema da maioria das caças ao monstro?”

“Você é o coadjuvante que morre nos primeiros minutos do filme”, disse Dan olhando para Fidds.

  
Fiddleford notou o olhar de Dan em sua direção e começou a ficar nervoso.

  
“É muito tarde pra eu mudar de ideia?” ele perguntou.

“Não é nada disso” disse Ford. “Imaginem que estamos na toca do monstro e eu estou com nossa única câmera. Um de vocês vê o monstro e me avisa, mas quando eu me viro pra tirar uma foto o monstro não está mais lá. Ou ainda está, mas a câmera tá sem filme na hora. Entendem onde eu quero chegar?”

  
Todos acenaram com a cabeça. Se todos iam sair numa caça ao monstro fazia sentido que cada um tivesse uma câmera.

  
“Foi por isso que eu comprei 17 câmeras descartáveis” Ford continuou. “Uma no meu casaco, duas nas meias, uma nas minhas mãos, três para cada uma de vocês e quatro nesse saco. Agora vamos testar as câmeras”.

  
Todos testaram uma câmera, mas o flash combinado das câmeras machucou os olhos de Dan, fazendo com que ele derrubasse a câmera da mão e pisasse nela.

  
“É por isso que precisamos das câmeras extras” disse Ford. “Ainda temos 16”.

  
Uma gaivota apareceu e roubou uma câmera das mãos de Fidds. Eles ainda tinham 15, mas Stan tentou acertar a gaivota com outra câmera, perdendo mais uma. Agora eram 14.

  
“Tudo bem” Ford falou. “Ainda temos 14. Sério, gente. Não percam mais câmeras”.

“Espera, perder mais câmeras?” Dan perguntou.

“Não”.

“Puxa, acabei de jogar mais uma fora”.

“13. Ainda temos 13 câmeras. Tentem tomar mais cuidado, gente”.

  
Ford sentou num banco, em perceber que tinha câmera lá. Ele não precisou checar para saber. O som da câmera quebrando dizia tudo.

  
“Ok”, ele falou. “Eu retiro o que disse. Mas ainda temos 12”.

  
Todos riram. Era o tipo de risada que deixava Ford desconfortável, mas ele não quis deixar isso aparecer. Cada um deles tinha perdido uma câmera. Dan tinha perdido duas. E Ford não ia deixar que eles perdessem mais. Ainda restavam 12 câmeras, mas ele tinha um pressentimento de que não seria o suficiente no final.

  
“Ok” Ford falou. “Dan vai pilotar o barco, Fiddleford vai ficar de vigia, eu vou ser o capitão e...”

“Ei”, Stan interrompeu. “Porque você vai ser o capitão. E quanto a mim, hein?”

“Preciso mesmo responder, Stanley?”

“Que tal vice-capitão, então?”

“Eu não acho que exista algo como vice-capitão num barco”.

  
Stan jogou outra câmera num lago, dando um pequeno ‘opa’, só para fazer Ford mudar de ideia.

  
“Tudo bem, você pode ser o vice-capitão, mas eu continuo como primeiro capitão. E digo que a primeira coisa que vamos fazer é atrair o monstro até nós”.

“Isso não parece uma boa ideia”, Fidds disse.

“Você tem que pedir permissão para falar, Fidds” Stan disse.

“Ahn, permissão para falar?”

“Permissão vice-negada”.

“Permissão do capitão negada também”, Ford completou, rindo com o irmão e dando um Toque de Seis. “Enfim, quando encontrarmos o monstro, vamos atraí-lo para a superfície usando esses barris de comida para peixe”.

  
Stan deu uma olhada nos barris e se virou para Dan e Fidds com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

  
“Ei, Dan e Fidds” ele chamou. “Como vice-capitão eu ordeno que vocês dois experimentem isso”.

  
A primeira reação dos dois foi de negar. Eles não precisavam seguir as ordens de uma criança mais nova que eles e a comida de peixe era só um monte de isca triturada. Definitivamente não devia ser consumida por humanos.

  
“Vamos gente”, ele tentou. “Só uma lambida. Dan”. Foi quando ele falou as ‘palavras mágicas’ sorrindo. “Eu te desafio”.

“Manly Daniel Corduroy nunca recusa um desafio” ele disse, enfiando a mão no barril e tirando uma pequena quantidade de comida.

“Tem certeza disso?” Fidds perguntou.

“Já provei coisas piores”, Dan deu de ombros.

“Tipo o quê?” Ford perguntou.

“Brócolis” todos estremeceram.

  
Ao invés de uma simples lambida, Dan mordeu o pedaço de isca e realmente mastigou. Apenas correr para a lateral do barco e vomitar tudo de volta. Aquela gororoba era definitivamente pior que brócolis. Agora só faltava Fidds. Stan e Ford começaram um canto de “Prova! Prova!” e ele acabou lambendo a comida e se juntando a Dan para vomitar.

  
Ouvindo as risadas em seu próprio barco, Dipper estava ficando seriamente irritado.

  
“Traidores” ele reclamou. “Passe um tempo com as crianças, ele disse. Vocês vão se divertir muito juntos, ela disse. Eles só não falaram da parte que os dois me abandonariam num barco para caçar monstros”. Ele suspirou e viu o barco de Dan se afastando. “Acho que vou ter que arrumar outros colegas de pesca. Não deve ser tão difícil”.

  
Ele notou que havia algumas pessoas sozinhas em barcos e pensou que seria uma boa ideia se aproximar delas. Ele chegou perto de uma mulher e tentou se aproximar.

  
“Olha, senhorita”, ele começou. “Eu notei que você pescando sozinha. Gostaria de um pouco de companhia?”

  
Antes que ela pudesse responder, uma voz grossa gritou atrás de Dipper.

  
“Ei! Saia de perto da minha namorada, seu velho tarado!”.

  
Um homem do tamanho de Dan apareceu furioso. Dipper sequer pôde se explicar. Teve que ligar o barco e navegar para longe deles.

  
“Ok, talvez eu devesse tentar uma abordagem diferente. Talvez começar com uma piada”.

  
E isso não funcionou. Uma piada fora de hora para um casal lhe rendeu um tapa e uma ameaça da polícia por perturbação da ordem pública.

  
“Me pergunto como as crianças estão se saindo”, ele pensou.

  
As crianças estavam bem. Pelo menos Stan, Ford e Dan. Fidds ficava cada vez mais nervoso e a névoa espessa em volta da ilha o deixava inquieto.

  
“Gente” ele disse. “Se voltarmos agora ainda podemos aproveitar horas e horas de pesca relaxante com o resto da cidade”.

“Não vamos sair daqui até encontrarmos o monstro”, Ford afirmou.

“Era isso que eu temia”.

  
Eles chegaram à terra firme e mantiveram os olhos abertos para qualquer sinal do monstro. Um barulho alto, um rugido arrastado e grave, ecoou da direção da floresta. Talvez o monstro estivesse escondido mais fundo na ilha. Ford decidiu seguir em frente, câmera numa mão e lanterna na outra. A floresta ia ficando mais fechada e sombria e Fiddleford repetia “Isso é uma péssima ideia” a cada dez passos que eles davam. Dan se mantinha atento a qualquer sinal de perigo e Stan tentava amenizar a situação fazendo brincadeiras e contando piadas.

  
“Sabe”, Fidds começou. “Talvez esse som não tenha sido mesmo o monstro. Talvez alguém não tenha comido direito e o estômago está roncando agora. Manly Dan, foi o seu estômago?”

“Não. O meu geralmente parece uma baleia cantando”.

  
Stan aproximou a cabeça do estômago de Dan para ouvir melhor. Realmente fazia um som parecido com uma baleia.

  
“Tão majestoso”, ele disse.

“Ainda acho que deveríamos voltar, tomar um segundo café da manhã mais reforçado e, talvez, sei lá, desistir de caçar o monstro e ir pescar?”, Fidds insistiu.

“Não precisa ter tanto medo, Fidds”, Stan riu.

“Eu não tô com medo”.

  
O barulho estranho soou de novo. Fidds deu um salto, caindo nos braços de Stan, que desatou a rir, deixando o jovem sulista desconfortável. Seja lá o que o barulho fosse, eles estavam chegando mais perto. De repente, Dan se virou para trás.

  
“Estamos sendo observados” ele falou.

“Eu não ouvi nada” Stan disse.

“Talvez seja alguma criatura da ilha” Ford comentou.

“Talvez devêssemos ir embora enquanto ainda podemos” foi o comentário de Fiddleford.

“Eu sei que ouvi algo” Dan insistiu. “E não soou como um animal ou coisa assim”.

“Tem certeza?” Ford perguntou.

“Confiem em mim. Minha família passa muito tempo nas florestas de Gravity Falls. Sabemos quando não estamos sozinhos”.

  
Um gambá surgiu de um dos arbustos e pulou na direção de Ford, arrancando a lanterna da mão do menino.

  
“Minha lanterna”, ele gritou, perseguindo o animal.

“Ford, volta aqui” Stan chamou atrás dele.

  
Stan e os outros seguiram atrás de Ford, que seguia atrás do gambá. Para a surpresa de Stan, Ford era realmente rápido e abriu uma pequena distância entre eles. Talvez ser perseguido por valentões constantemente tenha ajudado Ford no quesito velocidade para fugas. De repente, Ford parou, atônito e se escondeu atrás de um tronco caído no chão, fazendo sinal para o resto do grupo se aproximar em silêncio.

  
Quando todos se reuniram, Ford apontou para uma lagoa à frente deles, onde uma figura curva estava. Não podiam ver muito claramente por causa da neblina, mas podiam perceber a cabeça, pescoço curvo, corpo inflado e cauda alongada. O monstro do lago estava bem diante deles. A apenas uns cem metros de distância.

  
“É a coisa mais legal que eu já vi” disse Stan de olhos arregalados e falando baixo. “E eu já vi um rato morto boiando num balde”.

“Argh, você é nojento” Ford comentou brincando.

“Legal?” disse Fiddleford. “Isso é assustador. Eu voto para irmos embora agora e esquecermos essa história toda”. Murmurando para si mesmo ele acrescentou “Igual a todo o resto”.

“Se vocês querem a foto é melhor tirá-la antes que o monstro vá embora” Dan disse.

“Tem razão, Manly Dan” disse Stan. “Todos peguem as câmeras e vamos em frente”.

  
Ford e Stan correram em direção ao monstro, com Dan logo atrás gritando. Fidds se perguntou por que eles não tiraram a foto dali mesmo, mas se juntou aos outros mantendo alguns passos de distância. Os gritos de Dan pareciam não chegar ao monstro, que permanecia parado na mesma posição e os rapazes podiam dizer que havia algo errado ali. Ao chegar mais perto eles descobriram o que era. O monstro do lago não era nada além de restos de uma antiga embarcação naufragada e meio torcida em algumas partes. Um monte de castores morava lá. Stan ficou desapontado. Dan permaneceu indiferente, enquanto Fiddleford nem disfarçava o sorriso aliviado. Ele até usou a câmera para fotografar os castores. Mas era pior para Ford. Sua cara era uma mistura de desilusão, culpa e descrença.

  
“Mas o que era o barulho então?” ele perguntou.

  
O barulho soou de novo, bem ao lado deles. Um castor mordia uma motosserra, ligando-a e produzindo um som que durava poucos segundos antes do equipamento morrer de novo.

  
“Uau”, Stan disse. “Castor com motosserra! Isso é tão legal!”

  
Ele tirou muitas fotos daquilo. Até Dan tirou algumas. E daí se eles não conseguissem a foto do monstro do lago? Stan podia mexer um pouco na foto do castor de motosserra e inventar que era uma espécie de mostro. Ele tinha certeza que ainda ganharia o prêmio assim. Mas isso não consolava Ford.

  
“Qual o problema, Ford?” ele perguntou.

“Nós estragamos tudo” Ford disse. “Era pra ser um dia de pesca com o Tivô Dipper, mas deixamos ele sozinho para caçar esse monstro. E ele nem é real. O que o Tivô Dipper vai pensar disso?”

  
Não que Dipper estivesse muito ocupado pensando no monstro. Na verdade, a última tentativa dele de arrumar um colega de pesca não deu muito certo. Aparentemente é errado tentar fazer amizade com crianças sem a permissão dos pais. Ele aprendeu isso quando a polícia do lago partiu em perseguição contra ele e lhe deu uma tornozeleira eletrônica.

  
Problemas de Dipper de lado, as crianças ainda estavam lá encarando o não-monstro do lago. A desilusão era tanta que Ford até esqueceu que Fiddleford tinha dito ter visto o monstro antes. Não que o garoto do sul fosse lembra-lo disso. Se Ford achasse que o monstro era mentira, eles poderiam sair daquela ilha rapidamente, sem ter que topar com o monstro real.

  
“Podemos ir embora agora?” ele perguntou. “Acho que não temos mais nada o que fazer, certo?”

“É”, Ford disse tristemente sentado numa pedra na lagoa. “O que vamos dizer ao Tivô Dipper? Largamos ele por nada”.

  
  
De repente a pedra onde Ford estava sentado afundou na água, derrubando o garoto. Dan foi rápido em tira-lo da água ao ver uma sombra surgir ali perto. Uma cauda saiu da água, assim como um torso. Era possível ver a sombra de um pescoço e barbatanas. Fidds congelou ao notar que era o verdadeiro monstro do lago e não havia chances deles saírem agora sem a bendita foto. O sorriso de Ford era enorme e o fato das duas câmeras que ele carregava no casaco terem estragado ao caírem na água não o diminuiu. Ele simplesmente pegou uma nova do saco e tirou algumas fotos.

  
“Isso é incrível!” ele disse se virando para os outros. “Peguem suas câmeras. Temos que tirar uma foto boa quando ele sair da água”.

  
Ao se virar para os outros, Ford não percebeu o momento em que o monstro do lago ergueu a cabeça da água. Assim, ele não entendeu quando Stan, Dan e Fidds recuaram alguns passos.

  
“O que há com vocês?” ele disse, alheio ao fato do monstro ter levantado o pescoço completamente. “Não é tão difícil. É só pegar a câmera, apontar e...”

  
E foi um péssimo momento para Ford se virar para bater a foto. O pescoço do monstro estava bem a sua frente. Inclinando a cabeça pra trás, Ford seguiu o pescoço até achar a cara do monstro. Ele fez uma nota mental naquele momento. “Se eu morrer, deixo tudo para o Stanley”. O monstro rugiu alto e Ford derrubou a câmera. Todos começaram a correr de volta para o barco. O que eles não contavam era que o monstro pudesse andar pela terra também e os perseguiria. Ford ainda tentou tirar outra foto na correria, mas tropeçou e deixou outra câmera cair. Ele tentou voltar para pegá-la, mas Dan o agarrou. O que acabou custando mais uma câmera.

  
“Não vale a pena, Stanford” ele disse.

“Se serve de consolo podemos usar a foto do castor com motosserra para o concurso” Stan comentou.

  
Não era um bom momento, na verdade era o pior momento possível, mas Ford se pegou pensando em quantas câmeras eles tinham perdido. Dez. quer dizer que ele tinham apenas mais sete câmeras restando. Quando voltou a si, Ford já estava sendo jogado para dentro do barco, com Stan e Fidds ao seu lado e Dan pilotando o mais rápido possível para longe. Mas é claro que o monstro não iria deixa-los fugir tão fácil. Com o monstro logo atrás deles, esse era o momento perfeito para tirar uma foto.

  
“Onde estão as câmeras?” ele perguntou.

  
Foi quando ele viu Stan com as câmeras na mão, incluindo as que Ford deixou cair na água. E Ford também viu que, ao invés de tirar uma foto, Stan estava jogando as câmeras no monstro. Não que as câmeras pudessem servir como arma, mas era tudo que eles tinham no barco. Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco.

  
“O que você tá fazendo?” ele gritou.

“Eu não sei” Stan respondeu.

“Aqui” Fidds disse. “Eu tenho uma”.

  
Ele tentou jogar a câmera para Ford, mas o balanço do barco o fez errar a pontaria a câmera acertou a madeira da cabine do barco. E o monstro continuava no encalço deles.

  
“Tentem jogar a isca para ele” Dan gritou. “Talvez ele pare pra comer e nos deixe em paz”.

  
Esse era um bom plano. Os três meninos empurraram os barris de isca para o monstro, mas a criatura ignorou a comida triturada para perseguir a potencial comida em fuga. Talvez o gosto de quatro rapazes vivos fosse melhor que iscas de peixe velhas. E isso só fez o pânico de Fiddleford aumentar.

  
“Se eu soubesse que vir para Gravity Falls resultaria nisso, eu teria ficado com a mamãe no Tennessee”.

  
De volta ao lago, Dipper já estava no limite. Ele viu um velho pescando com os netos pequenos. O momento fofo entre a família o lembrou de ter sido deixado para trás pelos sobrinhos e isso o enfureceu. Ele reclamou com o velho e quando uma das crianças comentou que talvez ele não fosse amado por ninguém ele resolveu agir. Apenas para ser interrompido pelo S.S. Cara Durão e alguma coisa, que passaram tão rápido por ele que criaram uma onda que cobriu o pequeno barco, deixando Dipper ensopado e com um misto de raiva e tristeza.

  
Talvez os rapazes não tivessem visto Dipper ou qualquer coisa no caminho, já que o monstro continuava a perseguição. De algum modo, Dan conseguiu voltar para a lagoa seguindo um rio que se conectava ao lago da cidade. Isso significava que eles também estavam de volta aos castores. Sem conseguir desviar, Dan bateu o barco nos resto naufragados dos castores, fazendo os animais choverem no barco com os rapazes. Imediatamente os castores começaram a morder tudo que podiam no barco, deixando buracos em todos os lugares. Alguns castores se agarraram aos rapazes, arranhando e mordendo seus braços, roupas, rostos.

  
Dan acabou levando a pior com os castores. Sem poder soltar as mãos do leme por causa do monstro, ele não pôde se livrar dos castores, que rasgaram as mangas de sua camisa, arranharam seu rosto e arrancaram um pedaço de sua barba e cabelo. Foi Fiddleford que apareceu para ajudar o jovem. Fidds não podia fazer nada contra o monstro do lago, mas podia lidar com pequenos castores. Ele e os gêmeos só tinham alguns pequenos arranhões, comparando com o estado que Dan ficou.

  
“Odeio castores”, Dan disse.

  
Na confusão, ninguém percebeu quando deixaram novamente a Ilha Scuttlebutt e voltaram para a área principal do lago. Dois homens, cada um em um pequeno barco transportavam um vidro retangular pelo lago quando o barco de Dan passou por eles quebrando o vidro. O monstro passou logo em seguida, jogando os dois barcos para o alto.

  
“Quem em sã consciência transporta vidro desse jeito?” Ford gritou, não que alguém se incomodasse em responder.

  
A perseguição continuou. Dan tentava desviar dos barcos no lago enquanto o monstro vinha por baixo d’água e jogava todos os barcos para cima.

  
“MÃE!”, Dan gritou buzinando quando viu a mãe o os irmãos no barco. “Sai da frente!”

  
Nem ela nem os irmãos de Dan ouviram e o monstro jogou o barco deles quando passou, igual como foi com os outros. O barco de Dipper foi o único que não acabou jogado para o alto.

  
Em algum momento, Dan seguiu por um rio em direção à cachoeira do lago. Não havia muito caminho à frente e o monstro ainda estava atrás.

  
“Continua um frente” Stan gritou. “Deve ter uma caverna na cachoeira”.

“Deve ter?” Fidds gritou.

“Vai, Manly Dan”, Ford gritou.

  
Dan continuou em direção à cachoeira. Todos os rapazes fecharam os olhos quando passaram pela água caindo, certos de que não haveria caverna nenhuma e todos morreriam com o choque na parede da cachoeira, esmagados pela água caindo ou comidos pelo monstro. Mas realmente havia uma caverna ali. De repente os filmes e desenhos não pareciam tão fantasiosos agora. O monstro continuou seguindo atrás deles, mas para a surpresa e alívio de todos, ele era grande demais acabou preso na pequena entrada da caverna.

  
“Está preso!” Ford exclamou. “Ha, está preso. É a nossa chance”.

  
Ford colocou a mão no casaco para puxar uma câmera, mas seu sorriso vacilou quando viu que não tinha câmera lá.

  
“Dan, me dá uma das suas câmeras”, ele chamou.

“Dei minhas câmeras para o Stan quando entramos no barco” Dan respondeu.

“E eu joguei todas as câmeras no monstro lá atrás”.

“Então não temos mais nenhuma?” disse Ford numa mistura de desespero e desapontamento.

“Na verdade” Fidds começou, tirando uma câmera do bolso. “Eu ainda tenho essa. Acho que é a última que sobrou”.

“Fidds, isso é incrível”. Ford falou, pegando a câmera e correndo para tirar uma foto do monstro. “Luz perfeita, ângulo perfeito, enquadramento perfeito. É a foto perfeita. Vamos ganhar esse concurso”.

  
O monstro continuava se debatendo, tentando se soltar. Foi quando uma rocha se desprendeu do teto da caverna e caiu na cabeça do monstro O estranho foi que o monstro começou a soltar faíscas e fumaça e seus olhos brancos brilhantes se apagaram, deixando todos sem entender nada. Ford se aproximou do monstro, aprear dos avisos de cuidado dos outros. Para sua surpresa o corpo do monstro era metálico. Ele escalou o torso da criatura e viu um alçapão, como os dos submarinos. Ford chamou todos para verem aquilo. Stan abriu o alçapão, revelando uma figura conhecida. A Velha Chiu, mexendo numa série de computadores, maquinários e alavancas, sem perceber as quatro presenças acima dela.

  
“Porcaria”, ela resmungava. “Por que tinha que ser tão grande. Malditas rochas. Será que quebrou? Por que... Hein?”

  
Ela olhou pra cima notando os rapazes.

  
“Como é que é?” Stan e Ford disseram juntos.

“Isso é um robô?” Dan continuou.

“Você fez isso?” Fidds disse encantado.

“Por quê? Como?” Ford terminou.

“É que eu... eu...” a Velha Chiu se encolheu de vergonha. “Eu só queria um pouco de atenção”.

“Eu ainda não entendi”, Ford disse.

“Bom...” a Velha Chiu começou. “Primeiro eu inventei um gerador mecânico de ondas cerebrais e aí eu aprendi a passar a marcha com o cabelo”.

“Isso tudo é tão incrível” Fidds disse.

“Mas por que você fez isso?” Stan perguntou.

“Sabe, quando a gente vai ficando velho ninguém te dá mais atenção nenhuma. Ninguém me faz visitas há anos, então eu pensei ‘Talvez eu chame a atenção de todo mundo com um robô aquático de 15 toneladas’. Ha, ha, ha, ha! Bem, agora parece um pouco forçado. Vocês não sabem o que uma anciã como eu pode fazer por um pouco de tempo com a família ou amigos”.

  
Stan estava se segurando para não comentar que talvez o motivo da Velha Chiu não receber visitas fosse porque ela vivia num lixão e agia e se vestia como uma bruxa. Não era o momento para isso. Ele viu que Ford estava triste, tirando do casaco o chapéu que Dipper lhe dera.

  
“Então, já conversou com sua família ou amigos sobre como se sente?” Stan perguntou.

“Ah, não” a Velha Chiu disse. “Eu trabalhei direto no robô. Fiz muitos robôs no meu tempo. Quando meu ex-marido me deixou e eu fiz um Pterodac-tron assassino, ou quando minha amiga Jessie não foi à festa da minha aposentadoria e eu montei um Robô da Vergonha de oito toneladas e explodi todo o centro da cidade. Ha, ha, ha, ha. Bem hora de voltar ao trabalho no meu raio letal. Algum de vocês tem uma chave de fenda”.

  
Ninguém respondeu, então a Velha Chiu levou isso como um não, embora Fidds realmente tivesse algumas ferramentas consigo. Ela fechou a escotilha do alçapão e voltou ao trabalho.

“Olha, Manly Dan”, Ford chamou. “Você disse que o Tivô Dipper estava muito animado que o Stan e eu iríamos passar o verão aqui, certo?”

“Isso mesmo”, o jovem disse.

“Acha que ele se sente solitário? Como a Velha Chiu?”

“Bem... O Senhor Pines tem a mim e a Shandra pra fazer companhia. E tem todos os clientes da cabana também, então eu não diria solitário. Mas acho que ele realmente queria passar um tempo com a família de verdade dele”.

“Eu me lembro...” Stan começou. “A última vez que vimos o Tivô Dipper foi uns oito anos atrás, depois que o Vovô Tyrone morreu. Eu sei que ele tinha contato com o papai, mas não acho que eles sejam muito próximos”.

“Então ele estava ansioso pra ficar próximo de nós dois”, Ford disse tristemente. “E nós estragamos tudo deixando ele sozinho”.

“Ainda temos um rolo de filme inteiro na câmera, certo?” disse Stan com um leve sorriso.

“Está pensando o que eu estou pensando?” Ford perguntou com um sorriso tão grande quanto.

“Pode apostar que sim. Toque de Seis?”

“Toque de Seis”

  
Quando os gêmeos bateram as mãos, Fidds deu uma olhada mais atenta na mão de Ford.

  
“Caramba!” ele gritou. “Você tem seis dedos”.

  
E essas eram as cinco palavras que Ford menos gostava de ouvir. Geralmente eram seguidas de xingamentos, provocações, apelidos maldosos e pessoas sendo socadas por seu irmão gêmeo irritado. Ford e Stan já estavam se preparando para a sequência de acontecimentos que terminaria com Fidds no hospital, mas não foi isso que aconteceu dessa vez.

  
“Isso é tão incrível” o garoto do sul disse. “Eu já ouvi falar de casos de mutação genética, mas é a primeira vez que vejo uma assim de perto”.

“Você...” Ford disse hesitante. “Você não acha que eu sou uma aberração ou algo assim?”

“Não mesmo. Por que a pergunta?”.

“Por nada”. Ford se virou para Dan e perguntou. “E você, Manly Dan? Você não tinha notado antes?”

“Eu já sabia disso. O Senhor Pines comentou comigo e a Shandra que você não gosta de falar desse assunto por causa dos valentões da sua cidade e tudo, então ele nos pediu pra não comentar nada se você não falasse primeiro”.

“Ele disse isso?” Stan interrompeu.

“Sim. Podem perguntar a ele depois”.

  
Stan se virou para o barco de Dan. Não estava em tão mal estado. Alguns reparos pequenos e estaria novo em folha.

  
“Vamos voltar para o Tivô Dipper” ele disse.

Felizmente a caverna tinha uma outra saída, na parte de trás, e os quatro rapazes voltaram para a área principal do lago. Ainda era razoavelmente cedo. Dipper ainda estava no barco, mas não estava fazendo nada. Ele cansou se procurar companhia e ficou sentado no barco.

  
“Tivô Dipper”, ele ouviu Stan chamando.

  
Ele viu os meninos se aproximando no barco de Dan. Sem que ele esperasse, Ford tirou uma foto sua e seus olhos doeram com o flash.

  
“Mas o quê?” ele disse piscando. “Meninos? Pensei que estavam brincando de girar a garrafa com o Daniel”.

“Bem, nós passamos o dia tentando encontrar um dinossauro lendário” Ford disse.

“Mas nós descobrimos que o único que nós queremos está bem aqui” Stan completou.

“Não precisam ter piedade” ele disse com um leve tom debochado. “Estou me divertindo muito sem vocês. Tô fazendo amigos, falando com a minha sombra. Arranjei até briga com a polícia do lago. E agora tenho até que usar essa tornozeleira”.

“Então acho que não tem mais espaço nesse barco pra mais dois, né?” Ford disse.

  
A carranca de Dipper vacilou um pouco. Ele viu os meninos colocarem os chapéus de pesca com seus nomes costurados. Ele não estava realmente com raiva, só chateado.

  
“Vocês tem certeza disso?” ele perguntou.

  
Os meninos nem responderam. Eles desceram do barco de Dan e entraram no de Dipper, sentando perto do tio-avô para dar um abraço. Levando em conta o plano original de Dipper de uma pescaria de dez horas e as quatro horas perdidas com a caça ao monstro, eles ainda teriam cerca de seis horas de pesca para aproveitar.

  
“O que houve com o barco, Daniel?” Dipper perguntou.

“Castores. Muitos castores.” Dan disse. “Vou levar Fiddleford de volta para a terra. Depois vou procurar a minha família. Não tô vendo eles por aqui”.

“Divirtam-se” Fidds se despediu.

  
Dipper agora estava sozinho com os gêmeos, como ele queria de manhã.

  
“Se eu estivesse com meu livro de piadas seria perfeito” ele disse.

“Ei, Tivô Dipper”, Stan chamou. “Aposto cinco pratas que não consegue por a linha na vara de olhos fechados”.

“Ha” Dipper riu. “Aceito”.

“Mais cinco que não consegue fazer isso com o Stan cantando o mais alto possível”, Ford falou.

“Eu adoro essas apostas”.

  
Para a infelicidade de Stan, Dipper realmente conseguiu e os gêmeos tiveram eu pagar cinco dólares cada. As seis horas seguintes foram gastas só entre eles três pescando, tirando fotos, rindo e ouvindo as piadas que Dipper lembrava sem o livro. Quando o sol começou a se por e a pescaria tinha acabado eles estavam exaustos, mas ainda pararam no caminho para revelar as fotos. Stan fez questão de levar as fotos consigo e coloca-las num álbum de fotos quando chegassem em casa. De volta à cabana, os gêmeos não demoraram muito a ir para a cama. Dipper guardou as fotos e subiu para dar boa noite. Quando ele entrou no quarto viu os dois meninos na cama de Ford.

  
“Vocês precisam dormir um pouco, sabem” Dipper disse. “Foi um dia agitado. Vocês devem estar exaustos.”

  
Stan e Ford se entreolharam um pouco. Stan também abaixou a cabeça para Ford, fazendo um sinal de sim.

  
“Nós queríamos te mostrar uma coisa, Tivô Dipper”, ele disse.

  
Ford se levantou e começou a falar.

  
“Sexta-feira, quando estávamos na floresta pregando as placas que você pediu, nós achamos esse álbum escondido numa árvore falsa” ele disse, entregando o álbum de recortes misterioso para Dipper. “Ele conta sobre as coisas estranhas e sombrias de Gravity Falls. Não sabemos pra quê serve, nem que escreveu, e estávamos com receio de contar pra você. Mas... depois do que houve hoje eu queria dizer... Eu confio no senhor. E queria te mostrar”.  
  
O tempo todo Dipper estava folheando o álbum. Ele o fechou quando Ford parou de falar.

“Obrigado por me mostrar isso, Ford”, ele disse. “Ha, ha, ha, ha. Então é daqui que você tirou toda essa história de monstros e paranormal, né? Esse álbum velho está enchendo sua cabeça de conspirações malucas. Ha, ha.”

“Mas é tudo real” Stan disse.

“Crianças, escutem. Eu moro nessa cidade há trinta anos. Se existissem coisas como gnomos, fantasmas e zumbis eu já teria visto um, certo? Vocês tem que parar de ler essas bobagens, pro próprio bem de vocês. Mas tem umas ideias boas mesmo. Eu vou copiar algumas para o Museu do Espaço. Digo, Abóbora com Rosto e Emoções Humanas? Eu posso fazer uma dessas e dizer que é de origem alienígena. As pessoas vão amar. Vou pegar isso emprestado”.

  
Dipper se levantou e saiu do quarto levando o álbum. Ford tentou protestar e pegar o álbum de volta, mas Dipper disse que devolveria logo.

  
“Tudo bem, Seis Dedos” Stan disse. “Você pega de volta depois. Além disso, o que um cara velho e chato como o Dipper ia querer com aquele álbum? Ele nem acredita que aquilo é real”.

  
Vendo por esse lado, Ford ficou mais tranquilo. Stan tinha razão. Dipper copiaria algumas coisas do álbum e o devolveria depois. Ou talvez não. Descendo as escadas e indo para a loja de presentes, Dipper abriu a porta secreta da máquina de vendas e desceu uma série de escadas, um elevador e chegou a uma espécie de porão escuro. Em cima de uma mesa havia um livro. Um álbum de recortes com uma estrela cadente na capa, como o de Ford, mas com o número 1 escrito.

  
“Finalmente um avanço significativo” Dipper falou para si mesmo. “Não deve demorar muito agora”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E temos a primeira discrepância com o desenho canon. Ford revela o álbum para Dipper uma temporada inteira antes.
> 
> Ford e Fidds não vão namorar aqui. Não shipem. Ford não está interessado em romance.
> 
> Em algumas fanfics de Relavity Falls AU e Inverted Falls AU a Velha Chiu é mãe do Tate, consequentemente, avó do Fiddleford. Não teremos isso aqui.
> 
> Antes que tentem quebrar a cabeça tentando decodificar a fala da Velha CHiu, não está codificada. Está escrito em coreano e diz "tema a fera de um olho só".


	5. A Mão Que Balança o Stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um rival da Cabana do Espaço quer ser amigo de Stan, mas as coisas não são tão simples quanto parecem e Bud Gleeful se revela bem possessivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espera, mas cadê Caçadores de Cabeça? Posso listar vários motivos para esse episódio NÃO funcionar para esse AU em espicífico. Então não vamos ter esse episódio aqui.

Dipper podia ser ruim em muitas coisas, mas uma de suas maiores virtudes era que ele era muito atento a detalhes. Assim não foi difícil para ele perceber que algumas páginas do álbum de recortes que Ford lhe mostrara estavam coladas umas às outras, de um jeito que passariam despercebidas para qualquer um. Elas haviam sido passadas despercebidas por Ford, mas o garoto era naturalmente desatento. O conteúdo das páginas iluminou o rosto de Dipper. Dizia ‘possíveis esconderijos’. Ele arrancou as duas páginas. Ford não as havia notado antes de lhe entregar o álbum e não daria por falta delas depois. Ele esperaria o momento certo e agiria quando pudesse. Agora ele tinha que cuidar das crianças e da cabana.

As coisas estavam razoavelmente calmas na Cabana do Espaço. Dipper notou que o movimento tinha caído um pouco em comparação com o normal para um dia de quarta-feira, mas ainda estava conseguindo um bom lucro no fim do dia. Com o dia lento, ele fechou a loja de presentes mais cedo e as crianças se juntaram em frente à TV com Dan e Shandra. Eles não tinham algo específico em mente para assistir, mas Stan rapidamente se interessou por um filme chamado Punho de Tigre. Tinha um pouco de tudo que ele mais gostava em um filme: lutas, animais mutantes, explosões e outras coisas.

“Esse é o melhor filme que eu já vi”, ele comentou.

“Eu tenho que concordar”, Dan disse.

Ford até que estava gostando do filme, mas Shandra continuava implicando com ‘pequenos detalhes, nem tão pequenos assim’.

“Eles simplesmente colocaram um braço humano num animal?”, ela disse. “Isso não faz o menor sentido. O braço aparece do nada e se esconde de novo em lugar nenhum? Esse tigre consegue controlar o braço? Ele sequer pode raciocinar como um humano?”

“Shandra”, Ford interrompeu. “Isso é uma comédia trash estilo anos 80. Não é pra ser levado a sério assim”.

“Detesto quando começam a implicar com um filme por bobagens técnicas”, Dan completou.

“Calem a boca”, Stan gritou. “Eu quero prestar atenção no filme”.

Era uma cena onde o Punho de Tigre invadia um complexo escondido na floresta e estava prestes a cair numa armadilha quando o filme foi para os comerciais.

“Uuuhhhh”, Stan vaiou jogando pipoca na televisão. “Voltem com o filme”.

“Ah, olha”, Shandra disse. “Aquele comercial que eu falei pra vocês”.

“Você está totalmente infeliz?” o comercial narrou. “Então precisa conhecer o Bud”.

“Bud?”, Ford disse.

“Por que ele é tão especial?”, Stan perguntou.

“Ele é vidente”, o comercial respondeu.

Ford e Stan se entreolharam. Muitas vezes os garotos eram chamados para ajudar Caryn com o trabalho de psíquica de telefone e sabiam como era fácil enganar clientes com uma história de vidente. Eles sabiam que esse Bud era só mais uma farsa.

“Não perca seu tempo com outro”, o anunciante continuou, mostrando uma imagem de Dipper. “O pretenso homem do espaço é UMA FRAUDE. Descubra o seu amanhã hoje, na Tenda da Telepatia do Bud”. O comercial terminou com uma daquelas falas aceleradas sobre reembolsos, se persistirem os sintomas, e uma fala estranha sobre uma tal Carla e amor em segredo.

Nesse momento Dipper entrou na sala. Estava com um pouco de mau humor por ter que fechar a loja cedo, mas ainda ter uma turnê para guiar.

“Não me digam que era aquele comercial horrível de novo”, ele disse.

“Esse mesmo, Senhor Pines”, Dan falou. “Porque não processa esse Bud? Ele está usando sua imagem no comercial e chamando você de fraude”.

“É, Tivô Dipper”, Stan exclamou. “Você pode ganhar muito dinheiro com isso. Pode até fechar essa tal Tenda da Telepatia.”

“Eu já tentei”, Dipper explicou. “Não deu em nada. As leis em Gravity Falls são meio estranhas, sabem”.

“Eu voto em irmos até a Tenda da Telepatia e destruí-la por dentro”, Stan disse.

“Stanley!”, Ford protestou. “Tem ideia do que pode acontecer se fizermos isso? Podemos ir para a prisão”.

“Bem, ainda podemos ir lá e dar uma olhada, certo?”

“Nem pensar”, Dipper disse. “Nenhum funcionário ou parente meu tem permissão para estar debaixo do teto do inimigo”.

Dipper encerrou o assunto e se dirigiu para a loja de presentes. Ford deixou os outros na sala e foi atrás do tio.

“Tivô Dipper”, ele começou. “Pode me devolver o álbum de recortes? Já faz três dias, então o senhor deve ter terminado de ler tudo, certo?”

“Ainda não, garoto”, Dipper disse. “Ainda preciso daquele livro para terminar aquela abóbora. E algumas outras coisas também. Prometo que devolvo seu livro de faz de conta quando acabar”.

Ford queria gritar que não era faz de conta, que era tudo real, mas ele sabia que Dipper não acreditaria. Ele apenas suspirou o voltou para a sala. Stan e os outros estavam discutindo alguma coisa sobre o tal Bud.

“O que vocês estão fazendo?”, ele perguntou.

“Ei, Seis Dedos”, Stan disse. “Tendas não tem teto, né?”

“Parece que achamos uma brecha”, Shandra disse.

Naquela noite Dipper teve que resolver alguns assuntos na cidade. Algo a ver com a abóbora do álbum de Ford. Assim, as crianças chamaram Shandra e Dan e foram até a Tenda da Telepatia para fazer um reconhecimento. Ford ainda era contra a ideia de por tudo a baixo e fugir, certo de que iriam todos para a cadeia. O lugar era literalmente uma tenda, enorme, mas apenas uma tenda. Tinha um palco, bancos, lanchonete do lado de fora, uma loja de presentes mais afastada da área principal e nada de decoração. A entrada era mais barata que a da Cabana do Espaço. Um homem gordo e de topete branco recepcionava todos na entrada com um sorriso de boas vindas. O crachá em seu peito dizia Gideão.

“Uau”, Ford disse. “Isso parece uma versão grotesca da Cabana do Espaço. Eles até tem um Dan”.

Ford apontou para um jovem alto carregando uma caixa de ferramentas. Era bem parecido com Dan em questão de altura e corpo, mas era loiro e sem barba e se chamava Ken. Dan estreitou os olhos furiosamente para ele.

“De repente a ideia de por tudo a baixo não parece tão ruim agora”, ele disse.

As luzes da tenda se apagaram. O espetáculo ia começar. Gideão foi até o piano ao lado do palco e começou a tocar. A turma da Cabana do Espaço ficou ansiosa quando uma sombra gigante, maior que Dan, apareceu atrás da cortina do palco. Mas quando as cortinas se abriram só havia a figura de um pequeno garoto rechonchudo de capa lá.

“Esse é o maior inimigo do Tivô Dipper?”, Ford perguntou.

“Ele é tão pequeno”, Stan disse.

Bud era bem menor que Stan e Ford. Não podia ter mais que 9 anos. 10 no máximo. Era muito parecido com Gideão. Topete alto, sorriso convidativo, olhos bem abertos. A única diferença era que seu cabelo era marrom. Sem dúvidas era parente do homem. Neto talvez.

“Olá todos. Meu nome é Bud Gleeful, mas podem me chamar apenas de Pequeno Bud.” ele disse batendo palmas e algumas pombas brancas saíram de seu cabelo. “É uma verdadeira benção ter vocês aqui essa noite. Uma benção. Eu tive uma visão. Eu predigo que vocês logo vão dizer ‘Aww’”.

Bud se virou de costas e logo se viro de novo com um olhar fofo no rosto, o que foi seguido por um longo “aww” da plateia.

“Não estou impressionado”, Stan disse e Ford riu do comentário.

“Igual ao papai”, ele disse.

“Ei, não diga isso”, Stan disse rindo com o irmão.

“Pode tocar, pai”, Bud disse.

Gideão tocou outra música e Bud começou a dançar. Ele jogou a capa para a plateia e uma multidão de mulheres brigou por ela com unhas e dentes. O que impressionou os gêmeos era que Gideão fosse pai do menino. Ele parecia tão velho. Bud começou a cantar.

“Eu posso ver/O que ninguém vê/Parece um show de circo/Mas eu vejo e glorifico/Se querem a paz/Sou aquele que é capaz/Veriam assim um pouquinho/Com um pouco de euzinho. Hihi”.

Bud colocou a mão no colar que tinha no pescoço e disse:

“Eu quero que todos se levantem. Quero todos batendo palmas”.

Toda a plateia se levantou, incluindo Ford, Stan, Shandra e Dan. Ford achou estranho ter se levantado, sendo que ele não tentou isso. Seu corpo simplesmente se levantou sozinho. Bud prosseguiu a canção interagindo com a plateia.

“Ouço seu filhote chamar” ele cantou para uma mulher com dois gatos / “Sinto que aqui é seu lugar” ele cantou para um policial segurando vários itens da loja de presentes do Bud. Bud se aproximou de Stan. / “Isso eu faço muito bem/O seu nome é Stan”.

Stan arregalou os olhos, chocado com a revelação. Ele se virou para Ford para comentar, mas o irmão lhe deu um olhar de ‘é sério?’ apontando para o crachá de ‘Não sou o Stan’ na camisa dele. Stan se encolheu um pouco de vergonha. Bud encerrou a canção e se retirou por alguns minutos para continuar o show.

“O que vocês estão achando até agora?”, Shandra perguntou para os gêmeos.

“Nada demais”, Ford disse. “Esse cara nem chega perto da mamãe”.

“A mãe de vocês é telepata?”, Dan perguntou.

“Ela é uma psíquica de telefone”, Stan respondeu. “Obviamente é tudo falso, mas ela faz parecer real. E ela é muito boa nisso”.

“Por mim saímos agora mesmo”, Dan disse. “Eu não quero ter que olhar mais para aquele Ken”.

Todos concordaram e deixaram a Tenda da Telepatia.

“Esse cara é uma fraude ainda maior que o Tivô Dipper”, Ford comentou. “Agora eu entendo o porquê do ciúme”.

“Ainda não entendi como ele fez eu me levantar”, Stan disse. “Foi estranho”.

“Espera, você também?”, Shandra perguntou. “Achei que tivesse sido só eu”.

Nenhum deles pensou muito nisso. A Tenda da Telepatia era uma farsa e ficou por isso mesmo. Nenhum deles notou quando Bud saiu de traz de um caro no estacionamento da tenda e ficou de olho neles. Quando os gêmeos voltaram para a cabana Dipper estava esperando por eles zangado.

“O que eu falei pra vocês hoje?”, ele perguntou.

“Que não temos permissão para estar debaixo do teto do Bud”, Ford respondeu.

“E então?”, Dipper continuou.

“Tendas não tem teto?”, Stan disse tentando uma voz inocente com sorriso.

A carranca de Dipper rapidamente deu lugar a uma risada, como se tivesse ouvido a melhor piada de todos os tempos.

“Eu não posso ficar com raiva de você dois assim”, ele disse enxugando uma lágrima. “Mas vocês estão de castigo do mesmo jeito. Pra cama agora”.

Quando os gêmeos subiam as escadas Dipper chamou de novo.

“Ei, Stanford. Eu terminei de ler o seu livro. Aqui está”.

Ele entregou o álbum de recortes de volta e Ford sorriu agradecidamente correndo para o quarto com Stan.

No dia seguinte o movimento ainda estava calmo na cabana. Stan e Ford estavam vendo TV na sala.

“Então”, Stan começou. “Bud pode ser uma farsa e tudo mais, mas por que não podemos ser amigos?”

“Não acho que o Tivô Dipper concordaria com isso”, Ford respondeu.

“Ele não foi contra sermos amigos do Fiddleford”.

“Fidds não montou uma atração rival para a cabana. Além disso, tem alguma coisa nesse Bud que me assusta”.

“Uma criança de nove anos te assusta, Seis Dedos?”

A campainha tocou. Stan estava tão entediado em não fazer nada que foi atender ele mesmo. Bud estava na porta, sorridente como sempre. Ok, talvez Bud pudesse mesmo assustar um pouco.

“Olá”, Bud disse.

“Hã, oi.” Stan respondeu. “Pequeno Bud.”

“Pode me chamar só de Bud. Eu sei que não nos conhecemos, mas depois da apresentação de ontem eu me peguei pensando em você”.

“Hã, olha cara. Se isso for uma cantada eu tenho que dizer que eu gosto de garotas”.

“Ah, não é nada disso. Quando eu vi você na plateia eu pensei ‘Ei, eu acabei de chegar à cidade e não tenho amigos ainda’. Então, talvez, nós dois poderíamos sair para brincar um pouco. O que me diz?”

“Quem é na porta?”, Dipper gritou de algum lugar.

“Ninguém, Tivô Dipper”, Stan respondeu.

“Agradeço a discrição. Sabe, seu tio não é meu fã. É estranho que vocês sejam parentes. O que você acha de nos afastarmos daqui para conversar um pouquinho, talvez na minha casa”.

Stan acabou concordando em ir. Ele não se importaria de fazer amizade com alguém menos nerd que Ford e Fidds. Não que ele não gostasse dos dois, mas eles tinham uma leve tendência a falar tão nerd que ele acabava não entendendo nada. Bud parecia ser normal.

A casa de Bud era cheia de decorações da Tenda da Telepatia e fotos do menino. A mãe de Bud estava aspirando o chão, mas algo parecia errado com ela. Estava muito nervosa. O pai de Bud, o tal Gideão, era um poço de sorrisos e chegava a ser irritante. Bud levou Stan até o quarto e o garoto de Jersey se surpreendeu com a quantidade de brinquedos e jogos que havia lá.

“Acho que eu morri e fui para o céu”, ele disse.

Pelo resto da tarde Stan e Bud brincaram com todo o tipo de coisa que havia no quarto. Era quase noite quando Stan voltou para casa. Ford viu o irmão estrando no quarto e não estava com um humor muito bom.

“Stanley, onde você esteve?”, ele perguntou. “Tínhamos planos para hoje, lembra?”

“Bem, eu passei a tarde com o Bud. Ele é tão legal”.

“O Bud? Stan, o que o Tivô Dipper vai dizer?”

“Ele não precisa saber”.

“Stan, eu não confio em ninguém que tem o cabelo maior que a cabeça”.

“Ah, para com isso. Você nunca quer fazer coisas comigo”.

“Isso não é verdade e você sabe disso”.

“Você e o Fidds vivem saindo pra fazer coisas nerds”.

“Stan, eu tô dizendo que o Bud é estranho”.

“Só porque você não conhece ele”.

“Além disso, o Tivô Diper não vai gostar de saber que você está saindo com ele. Eu tive que ouvir duas horas dele reclamando de alguma coisa sobre o pai do Bud, o tal Gideão Gleeful, e como toda a família dele é problemática”.

“O Tivô Dipper só está sendo um pouco paranoico. E ele não vai saber que eu estou andando com o Bud se você não contar”.

Não era tão simples assim. Ford era um péssimo mentiroso. Filbrick sempre descobria se Stan estava tramando alguma coisa só de ver como Ford reagia a perguntas normais. Eles não sabiam se Dipper tinha o mesmo poder de observação e Ford não queria arriscar continuar de castigo.

Depois do jantar, Stan saiu para encontrar Bud num velho galpão abandonado da família Gleeful que agora era usado como depósito de mercadorias com a marca Gleeful. Eles mexeram em todas as caixas para brincar com as coisas e colocaram de volta depois para sumir com as provas. Depois Bud levou Stan até o telhado para mostrar a vista noturna da cidade.

“Sabe, Stan”, Bud começou. “Quando eu olho a cidade daqui com meu pai ele comenta sobre como ele se sente o rei de tudo que ele pode ver. E se isso faz de mim o príncipe, então você seria como meu cavaleiro ou algo assim”.

“Uau, Bud. Eu nem sei o que dizer”.

“Que tal aceitar um convite para almoçar amanhã? Só nós dois?”.

“Eu não sei”, Stan estava um pouco desconfortável agora. “Eu tenho planos para amanhã com meu irmão. Na verdade eram planos para hoje, mas eu estive com você o dia todo”.

“Ah, Stan. Você pode sair com seu irmão o tempo todo. Que mal faz sair com um amigo de vez em quando?”, Bud fez um olhar fofo como os que ele dava durante os shows na tenda.

“Tudo bem então. Podemos sair amanhã pra almoçar”.

“Eba!”, Bud jogou os braços em torno do pescoço de Stan e puxou o garoto para um abraço.

“Ok, isso tá ficando esquisito” Stan estava mais desconfortável agora. “E... Tá cheirando meu cabelo?”

No dia seguinte, Stan não queria deixar Ford chateado com mais uma mudança de planos. Ele tentou explicar do jeito mais calmo que conseguiu. Ford ainda ficou chateado, entretanto.

“Stanley”, ele começou. “Esse Bud tá parecendo meio, sei lá, possessivo com você”.

“Quê? Ele não é possessivo. Só um pouco estranho. Fazemos coisas que ele quer, do jeito que ele quer, sem que ele pergunte o que eu acho, mas ele não é possessivo”.

“Sério, Stanley?”

“Ok, ele é um pouco possessivo, mas não é nada demais”.

A campainha tocou. Bud estava na porta vestindo um suéter com a cara dele e de Stan e escrito ‘amizade’.

“Olá, Stan”, Bud cumprimentou. “Gostou do meu suéter? Tenho um igualzinho pra você”.

“Essa não”, Stan disse pra si mesmo.

Bud levou Stan a um dos melhores restaurantes da cidade. Havia uma placa de que crianças desacompanhadas eram proibidas, mas todos ignoraram a placa para deixar Bud passar com o amigo.

“Não acredito que realmente deixaram a gente entrar desacompanhados”, Stan disse.

“Todo mundo tem dificuldade de dizer não pra mim”, Bud respondeu.

Havia muita gente no restaurante, mas todos os olhos estavam na dupla de crianças. Um paparazzo surgiu de detrás de um arbusto e tirou uma foto deles.

“Ei!”, Stan reclamou. “Não pode fazer isso”.

Ele tentou correr atrás do homem, mas Bud disse para deixar pra lá e aproveitar o almoço.

Na Cabana do Espaço. Ford e Dan estavam colocando mercadorias nas prateleiras quando Shandra entrou na loja de presentes.

“Ei gente, olha só”, ela disse mostrando o celular par eles. “Parece que Stan e Bud são um casal adorável, não é? Tem certeza que ele gosta de garotas, Ford?”

“O Senhor Pines não vai gostar disso”, Dan disse. “Ele vai ficar furioso quando descobrir”.

“Ele não pode descobrir isso”, Ford disse. “Mas eu não sei por quanto nós dois vamos conseguir esconder isso dele”.

“Esconder o oque de mim?”, Dipper disse entrando na sala.

Ford tentou despistar o assunto, mas Dipper tirou o celular da mão dele e viu a foto de Stan e Bud juntos.

“O que Stanley está fazendo com esse garoto?”, ele perguntou.

Ninguém ousou responder, mas era claro o que estava acontecendo. Stan desobedeceu e saiu para se encontrar com Bud. Dipper já tinha avisado sobre como a família Gleeful era perigosa e tinha certeza que Ford tinha passado os avisos para o irmão.

“Eu vou tirar essa história a limpo agora mesmo”, ele disse saindo irritado da cabana. “Isso acaba hoje”.

Dipper dirigiu até a casa dos Gleeful. Ele não estava mais calmo quando chegou. Ele bateu na porta chamando Bud. Gideão atendeu.

“Olá, Dipper Pines”, ele disse. “Mais que prazer”.

“Sai do caminho, Gideão. Tô procurando o Bud”.

“Bom... É que ele não está aqui agora. Mas já que você está aqui por que não toma um café comigo?”

Gideão não deu muita escolha para Dipper realmente, praticamente puxando o homem para dentro da casa e lhe empurrando uma xícara de café nas mãos.

“Eu soube que seu sobrinho e meu filho são grandes amigos, Dipper”, Gideão falou.

“E eu sou contra isso”, Dipper respondeu rapidamente.

“Mas por quê?”, Gideão perguntou ofendido.

“Como se eu precisasse responder. Esqueceu o que houve há 45 anos? Eu não”.

“Ela me amava e você sabe disso”, Gideão respondeu com raiva. Tentando disfarçar a raiva ele continuou. “Mas voltando aos nossos meninos, eu vejo isso como uma grande oportunidade de negócios”.

“Negócios?”, Dipper perguntou intrigado.

“É. Entre a Cabana do Espaço e a Tenda da Telepatia. Nós dois já estamos brigando há tempo demais, é verdade, mas essa é a nossa chance de acabar com a rivalidade e unir nossos lucros coletivos, entende?”

Gideão não notou o punho vindo na direção de seu rosto até que dor de um nariz quebrado o atingiu e ele estava caído no chão.

“Escuta aqui, Gideão”, Dipper disse com um dedo apontando para o rosto do outro homem. “Eu não sou como você. Meus sobrinhos são mais importantes pra mim que qualquer valor em dinheiro. Eu não quero você perto da minha família de novo. E se seu filho for como você, não quero ele andando com meu Stanley”.

Dipper saiu da casa, fechando a porta da frente com tanta força que parecia que ia quebrar. No que dependesse dele, ninguém da sua família iria sofrer por causa de um Gleeful de novo.

Stanley e Bud terminaram o almoço. Stan queria ir para a cabana, mas Bud o convenceu a ir com ele para casa jogar videogame e tomar sorvete. No caminho Bud continuava falando sobre seus shows e fãs.

“Então meu pai virou para ela e disse ‘Autografe sua própria cabeça, baixinha’ e ela nos deixou em paz”.

“Isso não foi um pouco, sei lá, rude?”

“Eu não acho. Meu pai é assim mesmo. Ele diz que eu sou a estrela que ele nunca foi, seja lá o que isso quer dizer”.

Os meninos chegaram à casa de Bud. O menino mais novo ia falar alguma coisa quando abriu a porta e viu o pai no sofá, com uma bolsa de gelo no nariz e um olho roxo à mostra.

“PAI!”, Bud gritou. “O que aconteceu com você?”

“Nada demais filho”, Gideão disse tentando disfarçar a raiva. “Olá, Stanley. Veio brincar com o Bud?”

“Alguma coisa assim”, Stan disse.

“Por que não sobe para o quarto do meu filho e espera lá?”, Gideão disse, mais mandando que sugerindo. “Eu tenho que conversar um pouco com o Bud”.

O tom falado por Gideão não era novidade para Stan. Ele o ouvia muitas vezes de Filbrick, mas geralmente era ele quem ficava pra ouvir enquanto Ford era mandado para o quarto. Ele decidiu obedecer e deixar pai e filho sozinhos.

“Me diga, Bud”, Gideão falou. “Como vai sua amizade com o garoto Pines?”

“Eu diria que bem, papai”.

“Bom. Mas você não que uma amizade que seja apenas ‘bem’ não é? Você quer que ele seja seu melhor amigo, não quer?”

“Sim, papai”.

“Ótimo. Eu vou te dar um conselho, filho. Não deixe que ninguém atrapalhe essa sua amizade. Se alguém se meter, tire essa pessoa do caminho de uma vez por todas. Mesmo que seja da família dele. Agora vá brincar com seu ‘melhor amigo’”.

Uma coisa que Gideão sabia muito bem sobre Bud era que o menino tinha uma tendência a querer agradar o pai. E se ele pudesse usar isso para se vingar de Dipper, ele usaria sem pensar duas vezes.

Stan e Bud passaram um bom tempo tomando sorvete e jogando os diversos jogos que Bud tinha em sua coleção. Inicialmente, Stan estava desconfortável com a proximidade que Bud queria forçar entre os dois, mas ignorou tudo a fim de aproveitar a diversão.

“Isso é muito bom, Stan”, Bud disse. “Passar um tempo com seu melhor amigo, se divertindo, sem ligar pra nada mais”.

“O que você quer dizer?”

“Nada não”.

Stan não tinha notado antes, mas Bud não era apenas possessivo. Era pegajoso. Ele gostava do garoto e queria ser amigo dele, mas percebeu que passava cada vez mais tempo com ele e menos tempo com Ford desde que Bud o chamou para brincar da primeira vez.

“Olha, Bud”, Stan começou. “Tá ficando tarde e eu tenho que ir para casa”. Ele não queria deixar o garoto triste, mas precisava respirar um pouco.

“Mas por quê?”, Bud questionou. “Tenho certeza que seu tio não vai se importar se você demorar um pouco mais com seu melhor amigo, certo?”

“Como assim?”

“Ué, somos melhores amigos, não somos?”

“Ei, ei, ei. Peraí, Bud. Olha. Nós somos amigos e tudo mais, mas eu já tenho um melhor amigo. O meu irmão gêmeo, Stanford. ELE é o meu melhor amigo”.

“Sério?”, Bud parecia desapontado.

“É. Você não pode ser meu melhor amigo porque ele já ocupa esse cargo”.

“Tá dizendo que, se não fosse o seu irmão, nós dois seríamos melhores amigos?”

“Mais ou menos isso, eu acho”, Stan disse sem muita certeza e esperando não ter soado muito vago. “Agora eu tenho que ir pra casa”.

Stan se despediu de Gideão e da Senhora Gleeful ao passar pela sala. Ele notou que ela continuava aspirando, como se não soubesse fazer outra coisa da vida. Estranho. Bud desceu poucos minutos depois esfregando seu medalhão e se sentando ao lado do pai.

“Tem algo aborrecendo você, Bud?” Gideão perguntou.

“Nada não, pai”, Bud disse numa voz sombria. “Eu só acho que vou seguir seu conselho um pouco”.

O medalhão começou a emitir um pequeno brilho azul-esverdeado. As luzes da casa começaram a falhar e alguns móveis subiram alguns centímetros do chão. A Senhora Gleeful, largou o aspirador e se escondeu debaixo da mesa murmurando “De novo, não. De novo, não” sem parar.

“Bud, pare. Está assustando sua mãe”.

“Sim, papai”.

Stan voltou para a Cabana do Espaço e teve que ouvir um longo sermão de Dipper sobre como a família Gleeful era perigosa. Surpreendentemente, Stan se pegou ouvindo de verdade cada palavra. No quarto ele se encontrou com Ford.

“Ei, Seis Dedos”, ele disse. “Algum plano pra amanhã?”

“Eu estava pensando em chamar o Fidds pra investigar a floresta comigo amanhã. Por quê?”

“Posso ir com você no lugar dele? Por favor”.

“Você não tem que se encontrar com o Bud?”

“A última coisa que eu quero fazer nesse momento é encontrar um Gleeful. A família do Bud é estranha. A mãe dele age como se estivesse em transe o tempo todo, e o pai é tão esquisito quanto o filho com esse lance de fofura. Eu sinto falta de sair um pouco com você”.

Ford sorriu e disse que Stan era mais que bem vindo para investigar a floresta. De repente o celular de Stan acendeu e vibrou. Era uma mensagem de Bud.

BUD: Quer sair comigo amanhã?

BUD: Podemos ir ao shopping.

STAN: Não vai dar.

STAN: Vou sair com meu irmão.

BUD: Mas eu queria sair com você também.

STAN: Desculpa, cara. Já planejamos tudo.

BUD: Posso ir também se estiver tudo bem.

STAN: Dessa vez não, Bud.

STAN: Somos só nós dois amanhã.

BUD: Vamos, Stan. Sou mais divertido que seu irmão.

BUD: Não quer reconsiderar isso?

Stan não se incomodou em ler o último par de mensagens. Ele andou até a cama de Ford e ajudou o irmão com os planos. Eles riram e deram um Toque de Seis.

Na casa dos Gleeful, Bud subiu as escadas e entrou em outro quarto. Um quarto normal, sem produtos Gleeful, jogos, nem nada. O verdadeiro quarto do garoto, talvez.

“Stanford Pines”, ele disse lentamente. “Se você está no meio da minha amizade com o Stan, eu só preciso tira-lo do caminho”.

No dia seguinte, Stan estava feliz em fazer algo sozinho com o irmão, como era em Nova Jersey. Ele não percebeu o quanto sentia falta disso nos últimos dois dias. Caramba, ele passou apenas dois dias com Bud e já estava de saco cheio das vontades dele. Mas agora era um novo dia, era sábado e ele aproveitaria o máximo possível com Ford.

Era uma missão simples. Andar um pouco pela floresta, observar criaturas estranhas um pouco e deixar Ford escrever sobre elas no caderno que ganhou de Dipper, agora transformado num verdadeiro diário com uma mão dourada de seis dedos na capa, como a estrela cadente do álbum de recortes. Não demorou muito até que eles achassem algo: um ninho de Ornitorrincos Xadrezes. Ford desafiou Stan a tentar roubar um dos ovos deles.

O problema era que um ornitorrinco-xadrez é muito protetor com seus ovos e tem dentes afiados. Stan levou duas mordidas antes de conseguir se livrar daquela fêmea, mas acabou conseguindo um ovo. Os dois tiveram uma briga amigável e andaram em direção ao riacho. No riacho havia um rochedo branco enorme que as crianças descobriram ser um dente gigante ao se aproximar. Ford definitivamente ia voltar lá outro dia. Estava chegando a hora do almoço e eles precisavam voltar para a cabana.

No caminho de volta, os dois encontraram alguns gnomos, mas conseguiram escapar deles antes que pudessem fazer alguma coisa. Eles também passaram por uma fazenda e viram várias vacas com padrões estranhos no pelo, como círculos nas plantações. Stan podia dizer que Ford estava adorando esse dia. Eles chegaram à cabana em pouco tempo e entraram. Nenhum deles percebeu a figura zangada de Bud Gleeful observando de longe o tempo todo.

Mais tarde, quando os gêmeos estavam assistindo TV com Dipper o telefone tocou. A regra de Dipper era que quem estivesse mais perto do telefone tinha que atender. No caso era Ford.

“Alô?”, ele disse.

“Aqui é Toby Determinado, do Jornal de Fofocas”, a voz do outro lado respondeu.

“Ah, o cara do lago que a gente confundiu com um monstro no domingo. Desculpa por aquilo e pelo comentário do meu irmão”.

“Ah, tudo bem. Queria marcar uma entrevista com os sobrinhos do Senhor do Espaço sobre alguma coisa incomum que tenham visto na cidade desde que chegaram”.

“Uau, isso é bem... bem específico na verdade”, parecia legal, mas Ford recuou um pouco. “E meio assustador”.

“Garanto que não tem nada demais. Podemos entrevistar você primeiro e depois falamos com seu irmão, que tal?”

“Tudo bem , eu acho”.

“Ótimo. Espero na Estrada Gopher, 412. Às sete da noite. Venha sozinho”.

Ford olhou para o relógio. Faltavam 40 minutos até a hora da entrevista. Ele contou a novidade para Stan e foi se arrumar. Ele não tinha permissão para pegar o carrinho de golfe, por causa do castigo e por Dan ter proibido os gêmeos de mexerem nele depois do que Stan fez na outra semana, então teria que andar. Demorou um pouco, mas ele chegou ao galpão. Um lugar estranho para uma entrevista.

“Olá?”, ele chamou ao abrir a porta.

Ninguém respondeu. Não havia uma única lâmpada acesa. Talvez ele tenha pegado o endereço errado. Ford decidiu voltar, mas a porta se fechou sozinha bem na frente dele. Uma série de luzes de acendeu atrás dele, iluminando uma cadeira próxima à parede. A cadeira se virou revelando Bud sentado nela segurando uma pelúcia de si mesmo.

“Stanford Pines”, ele disse lentamente. “Olá pra você”.

“Bud Gleeful? O que está acontecendo aqui?”

“Me diga, amigo. A quanto tempo mora na cidade? Uma semana? Duas? Gosta daqui? Aprecia a paisagem?”

“O que você quer comigo?”, Ford perguntou um pouco irritado.

“Preste muita atenção, garoto. Essa cidade tem segredos que você nem sequer sonha em entender”.

“Pra que tudo isso, Bud? É por causa do Stan? Porque ele saiu comigo ao invés de você?”

“VOCÊ ESTÁ TENTADO ACABAR COM A NOSSA AMIZADE”, Bud gritou. “Ele devia ser MEU melhor amigo”.

De repente Ford se viu envolto por um brilho azul-esverdeado e sentiu seu corpo levitar do chão. Seguindo um movimento da mão de Bud, Ford foi jogado numa pilha de caixas de bonecos de pelúcia.

“Ler mentes não é tudo que eu faço”, Bud disse em tom de deboche.

“Mas... Mas... Você é falso”, Ford não acreditava mais nisso.

“Me diga, Stanford. Isso é falso?” Bud disse, fazendo vários itens saírem das caixas atrás de Ford.

Na Cabana do Espaço, Stan estava sentado no sofá. Alguma coisa o estava deixando preocupado, mas ele não sabia dizer o que era.

“Algo errado Stanley?”, Shandra perguntou entrando na sala.

“Shandra? Você não tinha ido embora?”

“Esqueci meu caderno de anotações. Nunca saio sem ele. Mas você tá bem?”

“Eu não sei”, Stan respondeu. “Eu só tô com uma sensação estranha de que tem alguma coisa errada”.

“Onde está o seu irmão? Não vi ele em nenhum lugar na cabana”.

“Ele saiu pra algum tipo de entrevista no jornal do Toby Determinado”.

“Sério? Toby nunca faz entrevistas por nada assim. É um jornal de fofocas. Ele não disse onde era?”

“Estrada Gopher, 412. Mas alguma coisa parece errada pra mim”.

“Deve ser mesmo. Por que o Toby marcaria uma entrevista com o Ford no galpão da família Gleeful?”

“É, mas eu.... Espera, o quê?”

“Que o quê?”

“Shandra, eu tenho que ir atrás do Ford. Valeu”.

Stan saiu apressado da cabana, deixando Shandra sem entender nada. Stan tinha que chegar ao galpão rápido, só pra ter certeza de que Ford estava bem.

Ford não estava bem. Bud estava jogando vários itens nele. Para sorte dele eram apenas relógios e pelúcias na maior parte do tempo. Isso é, até Bud tentar acertá-lo com uma prateleira inteira. Bud ria ao ver o garoto se esquivando para sobreviver.

“O Tivô Dipper estava certo ao seu respeito”, Ford gritou. “Você é um MONSTRO!”

“Seu irmão será meu, Stanford. Ha, ha, ha!”

Ford olhou para os lados tentando achar algo para se defender. Ele viu um bastão de beisebol Gleeful. Era só um bastão normal com um adesivo, mas as pessoas compravam mesmo assim aparentemente. Ele balançou o bastão e correu para acertar Bud, mas o garoto mais novo o parou com os poderes do amuleto e o levitou.

“Ele nunca vai ser seu amigo assim, Bud”, Ford gritou.

“MENTIRA!”, Bud respondeu. “Stan vai ser meu melhor amigo”. Bud olhou para o lado, viu uma tesoura de carneiro Gleeful e sorriu. “Eu só tenho que me livrar de você primeiro”.

Bud foi envolto no mesmo tipo de brilho que o medalhão. Ford não soube dizer se era ilusão ou um jogo de luz, mas parecia que o cabelo de Bud estava ficando branco nas laterais. Mas não era hora de pensar nisso.

Stan chegou à fábrica quase sem fôlego por ter corrido o caminho todo. Colocando o rosto no vidro a janela ele viu Bud segurando Ford no ar e levando uma tesoura em direção ao irmão e ele duvidava que Bud só ia dar um corte de cabelo a Ford. Stan correu para abrir a porta.

“BUD, PARE!”, Stan gritou.

“Stanley, meu amigo”, ele se virou em direção a Stan largando a tesoura no chão. “O que está fazendo aqui?”

“Precisamos conversar, Bud”.

“Sobre o quê?”

“Olha, eu gosto de sair com você e tudo mais, mas você tem agido meio possessivo comigo e isso me assustou um pouco”.

“Como assim?”

“Fazemos tudo do seu jeito, quando você quer. Você nunca pergunta o que eu acho dos seus planos pra sair e não é assim que a amizade funciona”.

“Eu não entendo”, Bud segurou o medalhão com força, sem notar que fazia Stanford sufocar com isso.

“Stan, eu acho que não é um bom momento pra ser sincero com ele”, Ford tentou falar.

“Mas, olha”, Stan continuou. “Podemos começar de novo e consertar tudo. Ainda podemos ser bom amigos”.

“É mesmo?”, Bud disse sorridente.

“É claro”, Stan disse segurando as mãos de Bud. “QUE NÃO!”. Ele agarrou o medalhão, libertando Ford. “Você ia machucar o meu irmão? Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa, Gleeful. Ninguém. NINGUÉM faz mal a um único fio de cabelo do Ford e fica por isso mesmo”. Stan levantou os punhos em direção a Bud.

“Não bateria numa criança de dez anos, bateria?”, Bud se encolheu.

“Pode apostar que sim”.

Bud tentou proteger o rosto com os braços, mas os constantes golpes de Stan no corpo o fizeram baixar os braços para defender a barriga, deixando caminho livre para que Stan acertasse seu famoso gancho de esquerda campeão na cara do Bud. Três, quatro, cinco socos antes que Stan se desse por satisfeito. Percebendo que ainda segurava o medalhão na mão, ele o entregou para Ford.

“Você tá bem, mano?”, ele perguntou preocupado.

“Estou”, Ford respondeu. “Você chegou bem na hora, Stan. Meu herói”. Ele riu colocando um braço em volta de Stan e levando o irmão a rir. “Toque de Seis?”

“Toque de Seis”, ele devolveu o toque das mãos. “Então, o que fazemos com o Garoto Vovô ali?”

Ford olhou para Bud. O cabelo do garoto realmente tinha começado a ficar branco. Teria algo a ver com o amuleto? Ele não queria descobrir.

“Vamos deixa-lo ali. Sem esse medalhão ele não é mais uma ameaça”.

“Quer ajuda até a cabana?”

“Não precisa. Eu não me machuquei realmente. Muito”.

Eles foram para casa, deixando Bud no chão da fábrica. Era possível ver um grande traço de ódio em seu olhar, mas os gêmeos não lhe deram atenção.

“Stanford Pines. Você vai me pagar por isso”.

Os gêmeos não demoraram um pouco para chegar em casa. Ford podia andar sozinho e Stan não demorou a recuperar o fôlego da corrida. Ainda assim, os dois desabaram no sofá da sala quando chegaram. Dipper entrou na sala.

“O que houve com vocês dois?”, ele perguntou.

Os meninos se entreolharam antes de dizer “Bud” desanimadamente.

“Aff, Bud”.

“Você tinha razão, Tivô Dipper”, Stan disse. “Aquele garoto era mesmo perigoso”.

“Eu realmente esperava que ele não fosse como o pai, mas parece que a toda a família Gleeful é assim”.

“Você já conhecia a família dele antes, Tivô Dipper?”, Ford perguntou.

“Eu conheci o Gideão há 45 anos. Ele parecia um bom garoto na época, mas... Aconteceram algumas coisas e ele ficou possessivo e controlador e eu briguei com ele. Fisicamente. Somos inimigos desde então”. Ele se sentou entre os gêmeos e pôs um braço em torno de cada um. “Olha crianças. Eu não quero que você se metem com a família dele de novo”. Então, Dipper mudou para um tom mais brincalhão. “Bem, não que o Bud possa fazer algo para se vingar de nós. O que ele vai fazer? Morder meu tornozelo?”

“É, mesmo”, Ford riu. “Como ele poderia destruir a gente agora? Vai tentar acertar em que número a gente tá pensando?”

“Ele nunca adivinharia em qual número eu estou pensando”, Stan clamou. “Oito negativo. Ninguém acertaria um número negativo”.

“Oh, cuidado”, Dipper disse. “Aposto que ele e o pai estão planejando nossa destruição agora”.

Em meios às altas risadas ao custo do Bud, a família Pines estava alheia a o que acontecia em um dos quartos da casa da família Gleeful.

“E foi isso que aconteceu, papai”, Bud contava a Gideão. “Agora o Stan não quer ser mais meu amigo por causa do irmão idiota dele”.

“Não se preocupe, filho”, Gideão disse. “Você vai ter sua vingança contra Stanford Pines. E eu terei minha vingança contra Dipper Pines. Só temos que pensar em outra tática”.

Gideão abriu uma gaveta da cômoda do quarto e tirou em livro de dentro. Um velho álbum de recortes com uma estrela cadente dourada com um número 2 estampado na capa.

“Só precisamos pensar em outra tática” ele repetiu, seguido por uma longa risada maligna.


	6. A Inconveniência

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan e Ford saem com os amigos de Shandra para se divertir. Dipper tem uma missão. Obstáculos atrapalham dos dois lados. E no fim alguém não conseguiu o que queria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos de volta

A cidade foi pega de surpresa quando a notícia de que a Tenda da Telepatia seria fechada por um tempo foi divulgada. Gideão não deu nenhuma explicação além de ‘reformulações nos negócios’ e Bud não era mais visto em lugar nenhum. Stan e Ford sabiam que isso tinha a ver com o fato do garoto ter perdido o amuleto que lhe dava os poderes e pelo cabelo dele ter começado a ficar branco. Se isso significava que eles estariam livres do menino, isso era uma coisa boa. Além disso, o movimento na Cabana do Espaço estava aumentando de volta ao normal.

Era o final de tarde de uma quarta-feira. A loja iria fechar em breve e todos os funcionários estavam ocupados com suas próprias coisas. Shandra lia uma revista adolescente no caixa, Dan consertava a máquina de venda, Ford fazia anotações em seu diário e Stan (entediado) se sentou em cima de um globo terrestre e começou a girar.

“Stan”, Ford chamou. “Você acredita em fantasmas?”

“Acredito que você é um bobão”, Stan respondeu rindo.

Em resposta ao comentário, Ford parou o movimento do globo, fazendo Stan cair no chão. Dipper entrou a loja vestido para sair.

“Daniel, Shandra”, ele chamou.

“Pois não, Senhor Pines”, Dan respondeu.

“Eu vou sair. Vocês dois vão lavar os banheiros, certo?”

“Sim, senhor”, Dan respondeu.

“Absolutamente não”, Shandra disse.

“Nada de encrenca, hein?”, Dipper riu.

“Tivô Dipper”, Ford chamou. “Aonde o senhor vai?”

“Vou comprar alguns materiais pra melhorar aquela abóbora. Se tudo der certo posso coloca-la pra exposição na turnê de amanhã”.

“Posso ir com você?”

“Dessa vez não, Ford. Eu tenho que resolver alguns outros assuntos e isso pode demorar. Além disso, o lugar aonde eu vou não é exatamente apropriado pra crianças”.

Assim, Dipper deixou a Cabana do Espaço. Ford parecia decepcionado por não poder ir com o tivô. Depois do dia de pesca, Ford se viu se aproximando um pouco mais de Dipper, para a felicidade de Stan. “Você sempre pode contar com a família, Seis Dedos”. Os dois (três, se contar Stan) estavam passando um tempo de qualidade juntos, se divertindo.

Shandra deu uma espiada para fora da cabana para ver se Dipper já tinha ido. Ao confirmar que o velho já estava longe, ela se dirigiu até uma cortina no canto da loja de presentes.

“Ô, gente”, ela chamou. “O que é isso?” Shandra abriu a cortina, revelando uma escada. “Escada secreta pro telhado?”

“Não é secreta”, Dan disse. “Eu uso ela o tempo todo quando tenho que consertar uma goteira ou coisa assim”.

“Sério?”, Stan perguntou. “Achei que você, tipo, escalava uma árvore e se jogava dela até o telhado”.

“Eu poderia fazer isso”, Dan estava realmente cogitando isso.

“Podemos mesmo ir lá em cima?”, Ford perguntou.

“Claro que sim”, Shandra respondeu.

“O Senhor Pines disse para lavarmos os banheiros”, Dan interrompeu.

“E você concordou, não eu”, Shandra respondeu. “Agora é hora do telhado”.

Shandra e os meninos subiram as escadas com um canto de ‘Telhado! Telhado!’, deixando Dan para trás para lavar os banheiros sozinho. Lá em cima, os gêmeos tiveram uma boa visão de toda a floresta ao redor. Stan recuou um pouco quando notou o quão alto eles estavam. O garoto morria de medo de alturas e lá estava ele no telhado de uma cabana de dois andares. Sandra interrompeu qualquer pensamento que alguém pudesse ter, apontando para um canto do telhado.

“Olha só isso”, ela disse.

Havia um espaço no telhado arrumado com uma cadeira de praia, guarda-sol, um cooler e um balde de pinhas.

“Foi você que trouxe tudo isso pra cá?”, Ford perguntou.

“Talvez sim, talvez não”, Shandra respondeu. “Eu posso subir aqui durante o trabalho. O tempo todo, o dia todo. E eu posso ou não ter que trazer tudo pra cá o tempo todo porque o Manly Dan insiste em levar as coisas do Dipper de volta para dentro o tempo todo também”.

Shandra terminou a frase agarrando uma pinha do balde e jogando num alvo pregado no totem do estacionamento da cabana. Ele errou por pouco o centro do alvo.

“Um dia eu vou acertar bem no meio”, ela disse “Vocês querem tentar?”

Óbvio que eles queriam. Stan jogou uma pinha com força, mas passou longe do alvo. Ford tentou acertar, mas não jogou forte o suficiente e a pinha caiu uns poucos metros à frente deles, acertando o teto de um carro estacionado na cabana e disparando o alarme. Stan riu sem parar, esquecendo o medo de altura por um tempo.

“Belo arremesso, Ford”, disse Shandra, levantando a mão para um Toca Aqui.

Ford hesitou um pouco. Ele nunca devolvia um Toca Aqui, a não ser com Stan. Mas dada conversa com Dan sobre como Dipper havia falado do receio de Ford em relação aos dedos, ele se viu confiando um pouco mais nas pessoas da cabana. Ele acabou devolvendo o Toca Aqui com Shandra, deixando Stan surpreso e animado.

“Escuta, Ford”, Shandra começou. “Como é ter seis dedos? Eles tornam as coisas mais fáceis? Ou mais difíceis? Você já tentou tocar algum instrumento?”

“Bem, seis dedos ajudam na hora de fazer teatro de sombras, sabe? E eu acho que teria mais facilidade para tocar piano que a maioria das pessoas, mas nunca tentei isso. Por outro lado, eles atrapalham em algumas coisas. Não é como se existissem luvas de seis dedos à venda por aí”.

“Interessante. Você podia dar uma entrevista sobre isso no meu blog qualquer dia”.

Antes que Ford pudesse dar uma resposta uma van surgiu na estrada, parando no estacionamento da cabana e buzinando para Shandra.

“Ei”, ela disse. “Meus amigos chegaram. Hum, vocês não vão contar nada disso pro Dipper né? Ou que eu saí do trabalho antes do horário”.

“Seu segredo está seguro conosco, Shandra...”, Stan começou antes que Shandra interrompesse.

“Ótimo, tchau”, e Shandra desceu as escadas.

“EI”, Stan gritou. “Eu ia dizer ‘desde que você pague’, caramba”.

Em poucos segundos Shandra apareceu saindo da cabana pela porta e entrando no carro. Stan deu alguns passos para frente para gritar, mas recuou ao olhar para baixo.

“Eu continuo esquecendo o quanto essa cabana é alta, Ford”, ele disse.

“Vamos voltar pra dentro, Stan”, Ford disse colocando a mão em volta do ombro do irmão para acalma-lo.

Em algum lugar longe dali, Dipper estava examinando as páginas que arrancou do álbum de Ford e que o garoto não deu por falta. Dipper já tinha o álbum #1 e Ford havia dito que encontrara o #3 na floresta, o que significava que o outro esconderijo restante era onde o álbum #2 estava enterrado. Ele seguiu os mapas até chegar à Escola Primária de Gravity Falls. “De todos os lugares, tinha que ser justo uma escola?”

Dipper se esgueirou atrás de árvores e qualquer coisa onde pudesse se esconder. Ele observou o lugar e fez anotações dos horários em que o guarda passava. Ele precisava agir rápido, mas com cautela. Depois de reunir as informações que precisava, ele voltou para a cabana com um plano para o dia seguinte.

No dia seguinte as coisas estavam normais no trabalho. Exceto que Dan estava de mau humor por ter que cuidar sozinho dos banheiros. Ele reclamou sobre como teve que tomar banho por três horas pra se livrar do cheiro ruim e coisas assim. Ele passou o dia reclamando sobre como Shandra era relaxada e que ele esperava que ela fosse demitida. “Se ela não vai trabalhar, então não devia estar aqui”. Os gêmeos fizeram uma nota mal ‘Nunca deixe o Manly Dan irritado’. Dipper não ficou muito tempo na loja, tendo que sair para anunciar a nova atração. Depois houve turnês e coisas normais.

Em algum momento, uma música começou a tocar no rádio. Stan reconheceu a música e se animou.

“Ei. Eu amo essa música”.

O garoto começou a dançar ao redor da loja de presentes. Ele até chamou os outros para dançar com ele.

“Eu passo”, Dan e Ford responderam juntos.

“Eu aceito”, Shandra respondeu, se juntando a dança. “Qual é, venham dançar também, vocês dois”.

“Não”, Ford disse hesitantemente e nervoso. “Eu realmente não sei dançar”.

“Sabe sim”, Stan corrigiu. “Lembra da Dança da Carneirinho?”

“STANLEY ELMER PINES”, Ford gritou. “Você prometeu nunca mais mencionar isso”.

“Dança do Carneirinho?”, Shandra perguntou.

“Uma vez quando nós éramos pequenos a Vovó Lucy colocou uma fantasia de carneiro no Ford e fez ele dançar na frente da família toda”, Stan explicou, deixando Ford morrendo de vergonha.

“O Senhor Pines me contou essa história”, disse Dan. “Se bem me lembro, foi no funeral do irmão dele, ou coisa assim. Ele até tem uma foto do Ford fantasiado em algum lugar aqui na cabana”.

“Eu tenho que ver essa foto”, Shandra disse.

“Não, não tem”, Ford respondeu.

Ford queria enterrar a cabeça num buraco como um avestruz, de tanta vergonha que estava sentindo. Felizmente para ele, o relógio bateu seis horas, o que significava que era fim de expediente na cabana.

“Ah, olha só”, Shandra disse. “Hora de sair. A turma tá me esperando”.

“Espera, Shandra”, Stan chamou. “Podemos ir com você?”

“Como é que é?”, Ford perguntou surpreso. “Stan, vem cá um segundo”.

Ele arrastou Stan para um canto isolado na loja.

“O que é que você tá pensando, Stanley?”, ele disse sussurrando.

“Vamos, Ford. Essa é a nossa chance de sair com pessoas legais que não são família, funcionários, nerds mirins ou maníacos possessivos”.

“São adolescentes, Stanley”.

“Nós temos 11 anos”.

“Eles tem 16”.

“Fazemos doze anos amanhã”.

“Eles ainda são 4 anos mais velhos”.

“Ah, Ford. Só dessa vez”.

“Você vai me fazer passar vergonha de novo”.

“Prometo que não, por favor” e Stan fez aquela olhar de cachorrinho o qual Ford não conseguia dizer ‘não’.

“Tudo bem, mas se alguma coisa der errado ou sair do controle, nós voltamos pra casa”.

“O que poderia dar errado, Seis Dedos?” Stan disse um pouco mais alto.

Os olhares de Ford, Dan e Shandra estavam focados nele, arregalados.

“Eu não acredito que você disse isso, Stan”, Ford disse.

“Cara, nem eu digo isso”, Dan continuou.

“Agora eu não sei se é uma boa ideia sair com vocês”, Shandra disse.

Stan teve que insistir um pouco para que Shandra cedesse, mas ela acabou concordando em levar os gêmeos para sair com os amigos dela, o que foi uma vitória para Stan e um provável pesadelo para Ford. Assim, eles saíram da loja, sem avisar Dipper.

No lado de fora havia seis adolescentes próximos a uma van. Dois deles seguravam um terceiro de cabeça pra baixo, enquanto um quarto tentava acertar uma jujuba no umbigo dele (um desperdício de jujubas de acordo com Ford), uma garota mexia no celular o tempo todo e um outro cara fazia torcida repetindo ‘Pega! Pega!’. Todos se animaram quando viram Shandra.

“Oi, gente”, ela disse. “Essa é a turma do meu trabalho e sobrinhos do meu chefe”.

“Oi, eu sou Stanford”, Ford se apresentou.

“E eu sou Stanley, o gêmeo mais legal”.

“Só na sua cabeça”, Ford deu um leve soco no ombro do irmão.

Um a um, Shandra apresentou seus amigos. O cara sorridente que tentava acertar a jujuba no umbigo do outro cara era Greg. “Greg é meu namorado. Ele nunca para de sorrir. Nunca”. O cara de cabeça pra baixo era Thompson. “Thompson topa qualquer desafio que você lançar, não importa o quão nojento ou vergonhoso seja”. Os dois caras que seguravam Thompson eram Daryl e Edwin. “Daryl e Edwin não admitem, mas são não-secretamente apaixonados um pelo outro. Eles acham que ninguém nota”. A garota do celular era Janice. “Janice vive de olho no celular. É tão impossível vê-la sem o celular quanto o Greg sem um sorriso”. E por fim tinha Tyler, o garoto torcedor. “Tyler é entusiasta de todo. Tudo mesmo”.

“Então, você tá de babá ou algo assim?”, Greg perguntou.

“Ah, qual é, Greg”, Janice reclamou. “Eles parecem legais. Atualização de status: Estou vendo gêmeos ou preciso de óculos novos?”

“Greg é o tipo estranho de adolescente rebelde com atitude positiva”, Shandra explicou.

“Eu sou o cara que pichou a caixa d’água”, Greg disse orgulhosamente.

“Tá falando do muffin gigante?”, Ford perguntou.

“É uma EXPLOSÃO gigante” Greg respondeu.

Todos olharam para o desenho na caixa d’água da cidade.

  
“Olhando agora parece mesmo um muffin”, Edwin comentou, levando todos a rirem.

Pode ter sido impressão, mas Ford podia jurar que viu o sorriso de Greg se transformar numa carranca de ódio por meio segundo. Quando pararam de rir, todos entraram no carro. Thompson, Greg e Shandra iam na frente, Edwin, Daryl, Tyler e Janice iam no meio e Stan e Ford ficaram no banco de trás. Thomson disse que os adolescentes estavam proibidos de dar socos no teto da van, mas ninguém ligou para isso.

Vendo Stan e Ford saindo com adolescentes (pior, saindo com Shandra) Dipper tentou não se desesperar. Ele queria correr atrás deles e levar os garotos de volta à cabana, mas precisava deles longe para o que ia fazer a seguir. Assim que Dan foi embora, Dipper se arrumou, pegou um bloco de anotações, um mapa da área da escola, as páginas do álbum e uma pá e se dirigiu até o local onde o álbum #2 provavelmente estava escondido. Ele ia achar esse álbum hoje, não importando se seu filme preferido, A Duquesa Aprova, iria começar em breve no Canal Filme de Época Preto e Branco Chato e Pra Velhas. “Se eu achar o álbum logo, eu posso voltar pra casa cedo e ver boa parte do filme”.

Longe dali, Shandra e os amigos levaram os gêmeos até uma antiga loja de conveniências abandonada. O lugar era escuro e as letras que formavam o letreiro já tinham caído quase todas.

“Aí está, gente”, Shandra disse. “A condenada Dusk 2 Dawn”. Todos exclamaram animadamente.

“Foi a vigilância sanitária que fechou o lugar?”, Ford perguntou.

“Ou foi a polícia?”, Daryl comentou.

“Morreram umas pessoas aí”, Edwin disse casualmente. “Dizem que o lugar é assombrado desde então”.

“Esse lugar tem uma história bem pitoresca”, Stan disse.

“Desde quando você conhece a palavra ‘pitoresca’?”, Ford disse, levando todos os adolescentes a rirem.

“Não e tão ruim quanto parece”, Greg disse.

Ford viu uma velha placa na cerca que envolvia a loja. Dizia ‘Não entrem. Transgressores serão processados’, mas alguém havia riscado ‘mortos’ por cima de ‘processados’. Ford parecia nervoso.

“Relaxa, garoto”, Greg disse. “Só vamos entrar um pouco. O que poderia dar errado?”

Um clima silencioso caiu sobre o grupo anteriormente animado.

“Eu não acredito, Greg”, Shandra disse.

“Atualização de status”, Janice começou. “Se morrermos, é culpa do Greg”.

“É a segunda vez hoje”, Ford disse nervoso. “Podemos ir embora e fingir que isso nunca aconteceu?”

Claro que ninguém quis desistir. Um a um, todos os adolescentes pularam a cerca para o lado de dentro. Ford os seguiu hesitantemente, e meio que forçado por Stan. Mas quando chegou a vez de Stan pular, ele se viu congelado em cima da cerca. Era mais alta do que parecia.

“Vai logo, Stan”, Shandra chamou.

“Tudo bem”, Stan respondeu. “Deixa só eu apoiar o meu pé aqui”.

“Qual é, cara”, Greg disse. “Seu irmão conseguiu. E eu achei que o quatro-olhos aqui fosse o covarde da dupla”.

Stan nunca gostou de ser referido como covarde, mas não podia fazer nada a respeito quando o medo de altura atacava. Ford podia ver como o irmão estava desconfortável, tentando fingir que estava tudo bem. De repente, Edwin subiu a cerca e foi até Stan.

“Aí, quer saber?”, ele agarrou o garoto e o soltou de cima da cerca. “Vai lá”.

Stan deu um leve grito de surpresa ao ser jogado ao chão, mas não se machucou.

“Ei”, ele disse. “Eu caí em algo macio”.

“Você caiu em cima de mim”, Ford disse.

Stan realmente tinha caído em cima do irmão. Todos riram incontrolavelmente, como se estivessem vendo um daqueles desenhos animado ou sitcons dos anos 80.

“Atualização de status”, disse Janice. “Vendo o melhor show de comédia da minha vida. Haha”.

Todo o grupo se juntou na fachada para olhar dentro da loja enquanto Greg tentava, sem sucesso, abrir a porta da frente.

“Acho que a porta tá emperrada”, ele disse.

“Será que eu posso tentar?”, Stan perguntou.

“Ah, claro”, Greg disse sarcasticamente. “Eu não consigo, mas o bebê aí vai quebrar tudo como o Hércules, certo?”

“É exatamente isso que ele vai fazer”, disse Ford, colocando o braço em volta do ombro de Stan para dar apoio.

Com o incentivo do irmão, Stan foi até a porta, fez algumas checagens e deu um grito de ‘Gancho de Esquerda’ ao dar um soco forte na porta, fazendo-a abrir para dentro. Todos os adolescentes ficaram impressionados. Ford chegou perto da porta para ver uma coisa.

“Stan”, ele disse. “A porta abria pro lado de fora”.

Todos os adolescentes, menos Greg, que tentava manter um sorriso falso, aplaudiram Stan e o garoto e sentiu ótimo com o reconhecimento. Ford lhe deu um Toque de Seis e entrou na loja, seguido pelos outros.

“Mandou bem”, Shandra lhe disse.

Com todos admirando a loja, ninguém notou o momento em que a porta fechou sozinha silenciosamente e a placa de ‘Sim, estamos abertos’ mudou para ‘Cai fora, estamos fechados’. Não poderia ter sido apenas o vento.

Na Escola Primária de Gravity Falls, Dipper tinha acabado de chegar e já estava com raiva. Havia um guarda diferente fazendo a ronda e Dipper não podia perder tempo aprendendo os horários do novo guarda. E ele tinha que agir rápido, antes que os gêmeos voltassem para a cabana.

“Vai ser uma longa noite”, ele suspirou.

De volta à Dusk 2 Dawn, o grupo se espalhou para poder dar uma olhada melhor pela loja. As prateleiras estavam cobertas de poeira (Stan garantiu que era poeira). Ford deu uma olhada em alguns jornais. Datavam de 2 de maio de 1995. Provavelmente a data onde as tais mortes aconteceram e a loja foi fechada. “Alguns desses caras aqui nem eram nascidos ainda”. Shandra achou um conjunto de interruptores.

“Gente, olha só isso aqui”, ela disse. “Será que ainda funciona?”

Ford pensou que não. A loja estava abandonada há 17 anos, obviamente a companhia de luz teria cortado a energia do local. Mas contra todas as possibilidades, as luzes da loja se acenderam. “Talvez as coisas funcionem diferente em tudo por aqui”.

“O que a gente faz agora?”, Stan perguntou.

“Tudo que a gente quiser”, Shandra respondeu.

A primeira coisa que ele fizeram foi uma guerra de comida vencida. Ford, Stan, Edwin e Daryl de um lado, contra Shandra, Greg, Tyler, Thompson e Janice do outro. Era um verdadeiro bombardeio de comida velha (principalmente sobremesas). Depois eles juntaram tanto refrigerante e balas de menta quanto possível e misturaram tudo, fazendo uma chuva razoavelmente controlada. Stan até tentou provar um pouco da chuva de refrigerante, mas engasgou com ela. A próxima atividade do grupo foi uma briga de travesseiros, só que ao invés de travesseiros eles usaram sacos de ração pra gato, vencida há 17 anos. Os gêmeos acharam melhor ficar longe dessa e foram investigar o restante da loja.

Ford andou devagar, prestando atenção nas prateleiras, enquanto Stan saiu disparado para ver o máximo que podia. Ele parou quando viu um estande amarelo com o desenho de um cachorro dourado. Era algum tipo de doce em patê chamado Patê Sorriso, com diversos avisos de ‘Venda Proibida’.

“Ei, Ford”, ele chamou. “Dá uma olhada nisso”.

“Eu ouvir falar dessas coisas”, disse Ford quando chegou. “Aparentemente são proibidas de serem vendidas no país. Esse deve ser o último suprimento de Patê Sorriso que sobrou”.

“Eu te desafio a provar”, Stan disse sorridente, apontando um palito coberto do doce para Ford.

“Eu não sou o Manly Dan, Stan. Isso não vai funcionar comigo”.

“Só uma lambida, Ford”.

E aquele olhar de cachorrinho veio. Aquele maldito olhar de cachorrinho que Ford ainda tentava achar um jeito de resistir.

“Ah, tá bem”, Ford cedeu.

“Ei, todo mundo. O Ford vai provar um doce proibido de 17 anos atrás”.

Todos os adolescentes se juntaram seja lá de onde eles estavam para ver Ford. Cercado pelos mais velhos, Ford não teve outra escolha a não ser dar uma lambida naquele palito. E ele lambeu. Os adolescentes aplaudiram e voltaram às suas coisas.

Shandra e Stan estavam sentados ao lado de uma prateleira tomando sorvete velho, que ainda estava gelado.

“Sabe, Stan”, Shandra começou. “Essa é uma noite inesquecível”.

“Mesmo?” o garoto disse surpreso.

“Olha em volta. Os caras se entendendo”. Edwin, Tyler, Greg e Daryl estavam enchendo as calças de Thompson de gelo. “Eu nunca vi a Janice desviar o olhar do telefone por tanto tempo”. Janice ainda mexia no celular, mas olhava por cima da tela o tempo todo para ver o que os outros estavam fazendo. “E eu acho que seu irmão ficou maluquinho com aquela coisa”. Ford ainda estava comendo pacotes de Patê Sorriso, um após o outro, e parecia estar sofrendo de dor no estômago.

“Ai”, ele gemeu. “Acho que eu comi demais”. Ele olhou para o lado como se estivesse conversando com alguém. “O que você acha?”

Ford estava alucinando. Talvez fosse por isso que o Patê Sorriso tinha sido proibido na América. Na alucinação, ele estava sentado próximo a um rio, numa floresta psicodélica colorida, cercado pelos cachorros gigantes da embalagem do doce.

“Você quer comer minha pata doce?”, um cachorro perguntou.

“É claro, meu anjinho”, ele respondeu segurando uma pata do cachorro e mordendo.

Do lado de fora da alucinação era apenas como se Ford estivesse abrindo e fechando a boca, o que deixou Stan levemente preocupado com o estado do irmão.

“Eu devia checar ele, né?”, ele perguntou, ao que Shandra apenas deu de ombros.

“Olha, Stan”, Shandra começou. “Eu não sabia se você ia se entender com a minha turma, mas você é bem maduro pra sua idade”.

“É, eu sei disso”.

“Ei, gente”, Daryl gritou. “Precisamos de mais gelo”.

Aparentemente, as calças de Thompson estavam cheias o suficiente, mas os rapazes achavam que ainda cabia mais. Thompson não se importava. Os mais velhos mandaram que Stan pegasse mais gelo, ao que o garoto cumpriu resmungando.

“Bando de preguiçosos”, ele falava. “Por que eles não fazem algo eles mesmos uma vez? Agora eu entendo como o Manly Dan se sente”.

Ele abriu a porta do refrigerador e agarrou um saco de gelo. Mas havia algo errado naquele momento. Uma sensação de que havia alguma coisa observando Stan. O garoto olhou para cima e viu um tipo de cérebro fantasmagórico, com olhos esbugalhados e boca aberta. Embora Stan não fosse de se assustar com nada (só alturas) ele não pode evitar de gritar e fechar a porta com a coisa lá dentro. Os adolescentes se reuniram rapidamente ao redor de Stan.

“O que aconteceu aqui?”, Greg perguntou.

“Cérebro”, Stan respondeu. “Dentro do refrigerador. Flutuando”.

Os mais velhos colocaram Thompson para abrir a porta, contra a vontade de Stan (e do próprio Thompson), mas não havia nada lá dentro.

“Mas tava ali há um segundo”, Stan reclamou.

“Vai ver o garoto se assustou com o próprio reflexo”, Edwin comentou, todos riram e voltaram para suas próprias coisas.

Stan não estava ficando louco, e obviamente não se assustou com o próprio reflexo. Mas coisas estranhas assim não aparecem e desaparecem do anda, certo? Ou será que sim? Afinal de contas, era Gravity Falls. Por algum motivo, Stan lembrou as palavras de Ford no dia anterior. “Você acredita em fantasmas?”. Aquela coisa era um fantasma? Stan não entendia nada de fantasmas. Ele precisava de ajuda.

Enquanto os mais velhos se divertiam com Thompson jogando Revolução das Calças Dançantes, o videogame que engana você pra se exercitar, Stan decidiu procurar ajuda. Pode ter sido por um momento, mas ele jurava que os reflexos dos adolescentes no vidro da porta pareciam esqueletos. Ele achou um telefone e tentou ligar para o Tivô Dipper.

Mas Dipper não atendeu. Ele nem estava na cabana, pra começar. Estava na escola, cavando buracos no chão desesperadamente, tentando evitar chamar a atenção do guarda. Como se vários buracos de um metro e meio de profundidade pudessem passar despercebidos assim. Bem, eles realmente passaram despercebidos pelo guarda, mas talvez fosse porque estava um pouco escuro. Dipper se pegou pensando no filme que estava perdendo. Se ele tivesse que adivinhar, nesse momento seria a cena em que a Duquesa, interpretada por Sturly Stembleburgiss, falaria com a mãe sobre não querer saber de duques, plebeus, ou de sua Alteza Real, Lionel, da Cornuália. Ela gritaria para os quatros ventos que, acima de duquesa, ela era uma mulher, e Dipper geralmente estaria tomando sorvete e chorando quando isso acontecesse porque a cena era igual à vida dele, mais ou menos.

Ao invés disso, ele estava lá, cavando buracos no terreno da escola em busca de um livro velho. Ele estava murmurando com raiva sobre trabalho inútil de cavar, e se perguntando por que o álbum não podia ter sido escondido num lugar mais fácil.

Stan desistiu de ligar para Dipper. Ele não precisava da ajuda de um adulto. Ele tinha Ford bem ali, e Ford era o especialista paranormal da dupla. Aquele com todo o conhecimento e blá, blá, blá. Se alguém sabia como se livrar de um fantasma, seria Ford.

“Stanford, preciso de um conselho”, ele disse. “Estamos em uma loja de conveniência mal-assombrada, não consigo falar com o Tivô Dipper e não posso falar com o pessoal mais velho porque minha imagem com eles não está muito boa depois do meu grito de agora a pouco”. Stan notou Ford fazendo alguns ruídos estranhos. “Stanford?” Ele estava convulsionando?

Ford estava no meio de outra alucinação. Dessa vez ele estava montado em um tipo de golfinho azul com braços humanos.

“O futuro está no passado”, Ford disse. “Avante Aoshima” . Quem sabe o que isso quer dizer?

Stan começou a sacudir o irmão. Ele não estava bem.

“Ford, quantos patês você comeu?”

“Só... cinco... ou vinte... e sete... ou mais”.

“Ai, caramba”.

Ok, o conhecimento paranormal de Ford era inútil no momento. Tudo bem. Stan só tinha que resolver as coisas sozinho. Ele tentou lembrar um pouco do que Ford tinha contado a ele sobre fantasmas quando teve chance. Tinha algo a ver com vingança. Mas tinha outra coisa. Negócios inacabados? Isso. Fantasmas assombravam por negócios inacabados e vingança. Eles também tinham algum padrão na hora de atacar. Boa. Quem diria que ouvir a conversa nerd do irmão podia dar bons resultados. “A partir de agora eu vou ouvir todo o lengalenga paranormal que você quiser falar, Seis Dedos”.

“Ei, gente”, Tyler falou de algum lugar. “Vem ver isso aqui”.

Contra seu melhor julgamento, Stan deixou Ford sozinho e foi ver o que tinha acontecido. Os adolescentes estavam reunidos em círculo ao redor de alguma coisa. Bem, duas coisas. Dois contornos de corpos. Como aqueles que a polícia dos filmes faz em volta de um cadáver.

“Quer dizer que os boatos são reais”, disse Shandra. “Realmente morreu gente aqui”. E ela tirou fotos com o celular. “Isso vai pro blog”.

“Ei, Thompson”, Daryl chamou. “Deita lá”.

“O QUÊ?”, Stan gritou.

Thompson já estava quase deitado no contorno de giz, mas o grito de Stan o parou e todos os olhos se voltaram para o garoto de 11 anos.

“Bem... É só... Acho melhor a gente não fazer isso”, ele disse.

“Xiii, ele tá com medinho”, Edwin zombou.

“Eu não tô com medo. Só acho que isso não é uma boa ideia. E se esse lugar for... se for mesmo... assombrado?”

Um coro de vaias começou, deixando Stan envergonhado. Sem o Ford para lhe dar apoio ele estava sozinho. Maldito Patê Sorriso. De repente ele sentiu alguém segurar seus dois braços. Daryl e Edwin o levantaram e o levaram até um dos contornos de giz. Eles iam coloca-lo no lugar exato onde alguém morreu. Stan tentou revidar, mas não podia fazer nada. Eles o colocaram no chão desenhado e o seguraram lá.

“Me soltem, seus idiotas”, ele gritou esperneando. “Não podem fazer isso comigo. Não podem agir assim só porque vocês são adolescentes”.

De repente os contornos começaram a brilhar verde e um clarão encheu o lugar momentaneamente. As luzes piscaram até se apagarem e tudo ficou escuro de novo. Não que Janice tenha prestado atenção, voltando a atenção para o celular. Ela sentiu ser envolta em um brilho esverdeado e desapareceu no ar de repente. O celular tinha sido deixado no chão e exibia uma mensagem. “Atualização de status: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!”

“Olha lá”, Greg apontou para a televisão do sistema de segurança.

Janice estava lá. Não na área onde a câmera apontava, mas dentro da TV. Ninguém poderia culpar os adolescentes por gritar de medo.

Enquanto isso, Dipper continuava cavando. Já havia buracos demais em volta da escola, mas o guarda não dava a mínima. Se Dipper tivesse que adivinhar, alguém ia perder o emprego no dia seguinte. Mas sem tempo para se sentir culpado. Ele estava cavando na caixa de areia. O novo buraco já tinha quase um metro de profundidade quando Dipper achou uma caixa. Uma velha caixa de madeira, trancada com um cadeado meio enferrujado. Um adesivo gasto pelo tempo dizia ‘_Proprie... d... Ma..._’

“Isso” ele gritou. “Encontrei. Finalmente”.

O grito chamou a atenção do guarda. O guarda ignorou todos os 43 buracos no chão, mas respondeu justamente ao único maldito som que Dipper fez. Antes que o guarda voltasse, Dipper correu em direção ao carro, e o veículo amarelo correu de volta à cabana.

De volta à loja, o clima era tenso. Janice estava presa dentro da televisão, olhado em volta e tentando sair da tela.

“Janice”, Shandra gritou.

“Tá ouvindo a gente?”, Stan tentou, mas Janice não parecia responder.

“O que a gente faz?”, Daryl perguntou.

“Eu não sei”, Edwin respondeu quase chorando.

“Vamos embora logo”, Greg disse.

“Cadê o Tyler?”, Thompson notou.

Tyler estava jogando Revolução da Calças Dançantes desde que Thompson tinha deixado a máquina.

“Tyler”, Shandra chamou. “Temos que ir embora”.

“Só mais um minuto”, Tyler respondeu. “Eu tô quase batendo meu recorde”.

Um brilho verde envolveu Tyler e o garoto desapareceu, ressurgindo dentro do jogo, onde várias setas caíam sabe-se lá de onde em direção a ele.

“Vamos embora logo”, Greg gritou.

“Eu não vou sem o meu irmão”, Stan respondeu.

Greg não deu ouvidos. Ele correu em direção à porta, que estava aberta agora, para se salvar. Mas assim que chegou perto, a porta se fechou. Estava trancada. Ele tentou quebrar o vidro da porta usando a caixa registradora do balcão, mas a caixa atravessou o vidro, desaparecendo.

“Mantenham a calma, todos”, Stan disse. “O Ford sempre diz que fantasmas sempre tem algum tipo de motivo para fazer o que fazem. Se descobrirmos o que é, talvez deixe a gente ir embora”.

“Isso não faz o menor sentido”, Greg reclamou.

“Eu não sei, gente”, Shandra falou. “Talvez o Stan tenha razão. O Ford é um garoto inteligente”.

“Ah, claro”, Edwin disse sarcasticamente. “Acho que o fantasma só que falar dos sentimentos dele”.

E foi a vez de Edwin desaparecer no ar e aparecer na embalagem de um cereal antigo. Mais precisamente, no desenho da embalagem, dentro da tigela. E o desenho de uma ave estranha estava prestes a comê-lo, para desespero de Daryl.

De repente Ford apareceu flutuando de detrás da prateleira de Patê Sorriso. Mas não era exatamente o Ford. Seus olhos estavam completamente brancos, sem nenhum vestígio do azul de sempre. A voz dele estava grossa, mais grossa que a do Manly Dan. Ele (ou a coisa falando por ele) disse “Bem vindos” para os outros.

“Ah, meu Deus”, Stan gritou. “Ele pegou o Ford”.

“Bem vindos ao seu túmulo, jovens invasores. Hahaha”.

“Desculpa termos entrado na sua loja”, Shandra disse.

“Podemos ir embora daqui e não voltar nunca mais?”, Thompson perguntou.

“Com nossos amigos e meu irmão, de preferência”, Stan completou.

“Tudo bem”, o fantasma disse. “Podem sair”. E as portas se abriram. “Mas antes de saírem...” o fantasma disse indo a uma máquina de cachorro-quente. “O cachorro-quente está com desconto. Eu sei que parece loucura, mas precisam experimentar”.

Daryl e Greg correram em direção à saída gritando. As portas se fecharam de novo assim que chegaram perto, e os dois bateram de cara no vidro.

“Não tem desconto nenhum aqui”, o fantasma gritou.

“Escuta aqui”, Daryl gritou com raiva. “Deixa a gente sair daqui agora”.

“Eu não gostei do seu tom, garoto”, e fantasma respondeu. Daryl desapareceu e voltou como uma das salsichas da máquina de cachorro-quente.

“Nós vamos morrer”, Thompson chorou. “Vamos todos morrer. Eu quero a minha mãe”.

“Cale a boca, garoto”. Thompson sumiu e apareceu dentro do refrigerador como um saco de gelo.

O fantasma levantou os braços de Ford e a gravidade se inverteu. Tudo começou a subir para o teto. As coisas caíam em cima dos garotos restantes. Greg se escondeu atrás de uma prateleira caída e Stan e Shandra se enfiaram numa máquina de refrigerantes.

“O que ele quer com a gente?”, Shandra perguntou desesperada.

“Vingança, eu acho”, Stan disse.

“Mas o que a gente fez?”

“Eu não sei. O Ford é que é bom com essas coisas”.

“Seja lá o que for, não deixou que ele fosse pego como os outros”.

“Ok, vamos pensar. Por que todos foram pegos, mas o Ford não? Tem que ter um padrão. Janice estava no celular, Tyler tava jogando videogame”.

“Edwin estava sendo sarcástico, Daryl sendo agressivo e Thompson emotivamente desesperado”.

“Isso não faz sentido nenhum. Aposto que o Ford já teria entendido tudo”.

“É, quer dizer. É tudo bobeira normal de adolescente”.

Stan sempre ria quando via desenhos animados e uma lâmpada aparecia em cima da cabeça de um personagem quando ele tinha uma ideia. Ele sentiu como se estivesse em um desses momentos.

“Bobeira normal de adolescente”, Stan repetiu. “É isso. Shandra, você é um gênio”.

“Eu sou?”

“Fica aqui. Eu volto logo”.

Shandra tentou impedir Stan de sair, mas o garoto era teimoso. Stan rastejou pelo teto da loja até próximo de onde o Ford possuído estava.

“Ei fantasma”, ele chamou.

“Sim?”, o fantasma perguntou lentamente fazendo Stan flutuar, mas não desaparecer.

“Tenho uma coisa pra te contar. Eu não sou um adolescente”.

O brilho esverdeado nos olhos fantasmas de Ford sumiu. As coisas pararam de flutuar por aí e tudo caiu de volta no chão (ou no teto). Os olhos de Ford recuperaram o azul e um par de fantasmas, um velho e uma velha, apareceu segurando o garoto. Os dois tinham crachás que diziam apenas Pai e Mãe.

“Ora, ora, ora”, o Pai disse. “Por que você não disse logo?”

“Quantos anos você tem mesmo, garoto”, Mãe perguntou.

“Eu só tenho 11 anos”, Stan respondeu. “Eu e meu irmão gêmeo não somos adolescentes”.

“Nós odiamos adolescentes”, Pai disse. “Mas adoramos crianças”.

Stan sabia que uma explicação estava a caminho. Isso era bom. Deixe a assombração falar e explicar como você pode se livrar dela.

“Quando éramos vivos os adolescentes eram um terror na nossa loja”, Mãe explicou.

“Sempre atazanando os clientes com aquele som muito alto e calças curtas desrespeitosas. Então resolvemos banir a entrada deles. Mas eles nos retaliaram com essa nova música: o Rap”.

“As letras eram abomináveis. Foi tão chocante que nós dois sofremos um infarto. Por isso odiamos tanto eles, não é, querido?”

“Mas eles são meus amigos”, Stan disse. “A maioria deles, eu acho. Não tem nada que possamos fazer para ajuda-los?”

“Bem”, o Pai começou. “Tem uma coisa sim. Você conhece alguma dancinha engraçada?”

“Bem, eu não, mas o meu irmão sim”.

Ford, que já estava um pouco recuperado do patê e da possessão e observava tudo quieto, deu um grito de “O quê?” com a fala de Stan. Os dois fantasmas levaram Ford até o irmão e Stan falou com ele.

“Ford, se você fizer a Dança do Carneirinho pra eles, eles vão deixar a gente ir embora”.

“Stan, essa dança é humilhante”.

“É a nossa única chance”.

“Você prometeu que não ia me fazer passar vergonha aqui”.

“Não tem ninguém olhando. Todos foram pegos”.

“Tem a Shandra e o Greg”.

“Só a Shandra tá prestando atenção”.

“Você não vai deixar passar isso, né?”, Ford estava se rendendo.

“Eu fico te devendo essa, Seis Dedos. Toque de Seis?”

“Tudo, bem. Toque de Seis”.

Ford deu alguns passos em direção aos fantasmas. Ele havia cedido, mas ainda não tinha vontade de fazer a dança.

“Ok, eu vou dançar”, ele disse. “Mas entendam que faz oito anos desde a última vez que eu fiz essa dança. E eu não tenho mais a fantasia”. Um estalo de dedos dos fantasmas e Ford estava vestido de carneiro. “Oh, aqui está ela”.

O garoto respirou fundo, pôs um sorriso no rosto e começou a cantar, dançar e pular.

“Beeeemmmmm, Quem vai querer um carneirinho?/Eu quero/Eu quero/E cumprimentar a mamãe com um beijinho?/Eu quero/Eu quero/Então marche, marche, marche/Ao redor das margaridas/Não, não esqueça do amor da sua vida”.

Ford terminou a dança com um sorriso nervoso e envergonhado. Os dois fantasmas aplaudiram a apresentação.

“Foi muito, muito, muito, muito bacana, menino dançarino”, Pai disse.

“Nós, Duskertons, permitimos que você, seu irmão e seus amigos vão embora”.

“Podem ficar tranquilos que não vamos voltar aqui e...”, Ford parou a frase quando notou que os Duskertons tinham sumido. Outra coisa que ele notou foi que a gravidade voltou ao normal e todas as coisas que tinham caído no teto caíram de volta ao chão.

“Ford, isso foi incrível”, Stan abraçou o irmão.

“Incrivelmente vergonhoso, se me perguntar”, Ford respondeu. “Será que alguém viu?”

Os adolescentes pegos pelos fantasmas voltaram ao normal. Aparentemente, nenhum deles tinha visto anda que aconteceu depois de serem pegos. Greg tinha se escondido e perdeu toda a dança de Ford. Shandra ,por outro lado, viu tudo.

“Ei, Shandra,” Edwin chamou. “O que foi que rolou aqui depois daquela doidera toda?”

“Vocês não vão acreditar”, Shandra disse animadamente. “Apareceram uns fantasmas e então o...” ela parou quando olhou para Stan e Ford.

Ford estava praticamente implorando com os olhos para que Shandra ficasse quieta. Stan estava num misto de implorar também e ameaçar a garota.

“Ahn...”, Shandra continuou. “E aí o Stan e o Ford pegaram uns bastões e começaram a correr atrás dos fantasmas e bater neles a torto e a direita. Os fantasma ficaram com medo e saíram correndo como se fossem menininhas. Foi uma loucura só”.

De algum modo, os adolescentes acreditaram na história de Shandra, sem duvidar de nenhuma palavra. Eles levantaram os gêmeos e deram vivas a elas. Depois, Shandra sugeriu que todos fossem embora, antes que os fantasmas voltassem trazendo reforços.

Os adolescentes entraram na van e caíram no sono. Thompson queria dormir também, mas tinha que dirigir. Shandra e os gêmeos estavam do lado de fora.

“Essa foi uma experiência traumatizante”, Shandra disse.

“É mesmo”, Stan disse. “Vamos nos lembrar disso pra sempre”.

“Obrigado por não falar da dança pra eles, Shandra”, Ford disse.

“Tá tudo bem. A dança foi mesmo divertida. Eu devia ter filmado”.

“Não, não devia”, Stan reclamou. “Se você fizesse meu irmão passar vergonha com um vídeo assim, eu ia mandar o Tivô Dipper te demitir na hora”.

Talvez Stan estivesse falando sério, talvez não, mas todos começaram a rir e entraram de volta no carro. Cada um em seu lugar de antes.

“Você tá se sentindo bem, Ford?”, Stan perguntou.

“Minha barriga dói um pouco”, Ford respondeu. “Acho que nunca mais vou querer chegar perto de nenhum tipo de patê de novo na minha vida”.

“Espero que o Tivô Dipper não fique com raiva por termos saído sem avisar. E você pode descansar o restante da noite. Nosso aniversário é amanhã e eu quero você pronto pra comemorar”.

“Obrigado, Stan”.

Na cabana, Dipper reunir algumas ferramentas para abrir o cadeado da caixa. Não foi muito difícil. Ele abriu a caixa, sorridente, mas o sorriso logo desapareceu. A caixa estava vazia. Ele ficou em choque. Seu pior pesadelo virou realidade: alguém desconhecido tinha achado o álbum antes dele. Não podiam ter sido os garotos. Ford contaria se tivesse achado, não é? Isso significava que qualquer um na cidade podia estar com o álbum. O choque rapidamente deu lugar à raiva. Num impulso de raiva, Dipper segurou a televisão nos braços e a jogou pela janela, bem na hora que Stan e Ford iam voltando pra cabana. Dipper pôs a cabeça pra fora da janela quebrada.

“Hã”, ele começou. “Eu não pergunto e vocês também não”.

“Fechado”, Stan disse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não, não teremos um equivalente Wendip com Shandra e um dos gêmeos. Ford não vai namorar alguém mais velho e Stan não vê Shandra como uma namorada em potencial.
> 
> Apreveitanto, vamos ver quem aí lembra quem são Daryl, Edwin, Greg e Janice no desenho original.


	7. Ford em Dobro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É o aniversário dos gêmeos e a Cabana do Espaço dá uma grande festa. Mas o que acotece quando Ford precisa estar em mais de um lugar ao mesmo tempo e Dipper tem uma copiadora mágica?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo me deu um trabalho maior pra escrever, então diga o que achou.

Não há nada melhor do que uma tranquila e relaxante boa noite de sono depois de encarar um casal fantasma. E era exatamente isso que Ford estava fazendo, já recuperado de todo aquele Patê Sorriso de horas atrás. Quando não estava ocupado com algum projeto ou com a leitura de um livro interessante, Ford podia dormir a noite toda, e era esse o plano. Até que um grito extremamente alto o fez acordar.

“AAAAAHHHHH”, era o grito de Stan. “Finalmente! Finalmente! Finalmente!”

“Stanley?”, Ford disse. “O que quer que seja, não pode esperar até amanhã?”

“Já é amanhã, Seis Dedos”, ele disse. “É meia-noite, então hoje é oficialmente 15 de junho”.

“15 de junho?”, O olhar cansado de Ford deu lugar a um sorriso de entendimento. “Haha. Feliz aniversário, Stan”.

“Feliz aniversário, Ford. Finalmente temos 12 anos”.

“Então você ficou acordado até agora só pra me desejar feliz aniversário assim que o relógio mudasse?”

“Exatamente, Ford. Temos um dia cheio hoje e eu não quero desperdiçar um só segundo. Vamos acordar o Tivô Dipper e começar a festa agora mesmo”.

“Ainda estamos de castigo por termos ido à Tenda da Telepatia semana passada. Se acordarmos o Tivô Dipper vamos continuar de castigo até o fim do mês. Além disso, hoje é sexta-feira. Ele vai acordar cedo sozinho. E não é como se pudéssemos dar uma festa só com três pessoas.”

“É, você tem razão. Ok, eu vou esperar amanhecer. Mas é melhor eu ganhar um ótimo presente hoje. Boa noite, Ford”.

“Boa noite, Stan”.

Apesar da excitação do aniversário, ambos os gêmeos caíram no sono rapidamente. Enfrentar os fantasmas dos Duskertons foi realmente desgastante. Pelas próximas sete horas eles ficaram na cama. E quando as sete horas se passaram era hora de começar o dia realmente. A primeira coisa que os gêmeos viram quando acordaram era que o quarto estava cheio de balões de festa. Dipper tinha entrado no quarto e colocado tudo sem que eles percebessem? Aparentemente sim. Na cozinha, Dipper e Dan estavam terminando a decoração da casa.

“Bom dia, crianças”, Dipper cumprimentou quando viu os gêmeos. “E feliz aniversário pra vocês”.

“Feliz aniversário, caras”, Dan disse.

“Obrigado, Tivô Dipper. Obrigado, Manly Dan”, Ford respondeu.

“Está tudo pronto para hoje à noite?”, Stan perguntou.

“Quase tudo”, Dan respondeu. “Só tenho que arrumar o equipamento de som e estaremos prontos pra festa”.

“Tem certeza que não querem uma festa de aniversário normal?”, Dipper perguntou. “Não que eu seja contra dar uma grande festa na Cabana do Espaço, mas só pra ter certeza”.

“Eu realmente não me importo muito”. Ford disse. “Se o Stan acha que é uma boa ideia, tudo bem pra mim”.

“Vai ser uma ótima ideia”, Stan completou. “Vamos dar a maior festa que essa cidade já viu. Sem o papai e a mamãe por perto pra atrapalhar a diversão”.

“Stanley”, Dipper disse levemente repreendendo o garoto.

“Além disso, podemos cobrar dez pratas na entrada. E se alguém quiser sair, cobramos uma taxa de saída de mais quinze dólares. Vamos dividir o lucro meio a meio com você, Tivô Dipper, obviamente”.

Dipper não iria deixar que Stan cobrasse uma taxa de saída, mas eles veriam isso depois. Agora era hora de comer o bolo e abrir os presentes, já que os garotos não teriam tempo para fazer isso quando a festa começasse.

Alguém bateu na porta. Stan correu para atender. Talvez fosse alguém que veio trazer um presente. Mas era só o carteiro. Ele entregou algumas cartas e seguiu caminho. A maioria eram contas, propagandas ou uma assinatura de alguma revista do Tivô Dipper, mas havia duas cartas endereçadas aos gêmeos. Stan entregou as correspondências de Dipper e foi com Ford até o quarto ver as cartas. A primeira era uma carta de Caryn e Filbrick para os dois irmãos.

_ Queridos Ford e Stan _

_ É a mamãe. Feliz aniversário. Eu tenho certeza que é aniversário de vocês porque paguei para que essa carta chegasse exatamente em 15 de junho. Eu queria tanto estar com vocês nesse dia especial, mas vocês estão do outro lado do país e eu não posso viajar até aí. Seu pai não admite, mas está se arrependendo de ter mandado vocês pra tão longe. Ele sente falta de vocês todos os dias. A casa está tão vazia com apenas nós dois.  _

_ _

_ É o pai de vocês aqui. Espero que vocês estejam obedecendo meu tio. Não liguem para o que a mãe de vocês disse. Eu enviei vocês para ficar com ele para que não se metessem em problemas de novo. Não estou arrependido disso. Vou ficar arrependido se descobrir que o Tio Dipper decidiu mandar vocês embora por mau comportamento, então nós três teremos uma conversa séria. Considerem trabalhar na cabana dele como o castigo que vocês não receberam aqui em casa pela história da corrente de ouro. Espero que vocês estejam se divertindo aí. Escrevam de vez em quando. _

_ _

_ A mamãe de novo. Não liguem para o Filbrick. Vocês sabem como ele é. Enfim, espero que vocês tenham um ótimo verão e mandem notícias em breve. Nós dois amamos muito vocês. _

_ _

_ Assinados, Mamãe e Papai. _

“O papai disse que espera que a gente esteja se divertindo”, Ford disse maravilhado. “Inacreditável”.

Stan estava abrindo a segunda carta. E o que quer que fosse deixou o garoto sorrindo como nunca.

“ISSO!”, ele gritou. “Finalmente!”

“O que é, Stan?”

“Lembra do concurso de fotografia de monstro?”

“Sim. Aquele que não pudemos participar por não termos uma foto de monstro”.

“Quem disse que não tínhamos?”

“O quê?”

“Digamos que um certo Eu revelou a foto que você tirou do monstro da Velha Chiu e mandou para o concurso”.

“O quê?”

“Adivinha quem acaba de receber um cheque de 1000 pratas?”

“Eu não acredito nisso”, Ford não sabia se devia ficar chateado ou animado com a revelação.

“Vamos ao banco receber nosso prêmio”. Stan disse, correndo até uma mesa com garrafas de refrigerante e pegando uma. “E vamos brindar nossa vitória”.

Eles deixaram para ir ao banco outra hora Dipper estava chamando os garotos para a cozinha. Lá, o tio-avô estava segurando um folheto avisando sobre a festa de mais tarde.

“Crianças”, ele começou. “Preciso que vocês façam cópias desses folhetos pra mim. Daniel consertou a copiadora do meu escritório. Novinha em folha. Depois disso, vocês precisam espalhar os folhetos pela cidade”.

A copiadora não estava exatamente novinha em folha. Estava tecnicamente consertada, mas não parecia que funcionava. Mas ela era grande. Uma criança poderia se deitar nela. Stan olhou maravilhado e colocou o refrigerante em cima de uma mesa.

“Não”, Ford disse. “Você não vai fazer isso, Stan”.

“Até parece que não”, Stan disse, sentando na copiadora e apertando um botão. Sorriso brincalhão na cara, enquanto a luz da máquina o escaneava.

Uma folha enorme de papel saiu da máquina com uma imagem do traseiro de Stan impressa.

“Uma obra prima”, ele disse erguendo a folha.

De repente a folha começou a tremer. Assustado, Stan a largou no chão e correu para junto de Ford. A imagem impressa começou a se levantar do papel, tornando-se tridimensional e colorida, ao invés de preto e branco. A imagem do traseiro de Stan estava viva e se mexendo.

“AH, MEU DEUS”, Ford gritou.

“O que tá acontecendo?”, Stan perguntou.

“Stanley, eu acho que essa máquina de xérox copia seres humanos”.

Sem o restante do corpo, o traseiro impresso era desajeitado, batendo nos móveis do escritório. Quando ele bateu na mesa, derrubou a garrafa de refrigerante. A garrafa explodiu, espalhando o líquido e molhando o traseiro impresso. Foi quando a imagem viva começou a de desfazer. Se dissolver. Até que virou apenas papel molhado.

“Acho que continua sendo papel, mesmo vivo”, Ford falou. “Se molhar, estraga”.

Eles fizeram as cópias do folheto da festa, tomando cuidado para não copiarem nenhuma parte de si mesmo. Vai saber o que um Stan ou um Ford a mais poderia causar por aí.

Durante a tarde, depois que os folhetos foram distribuídos pela cidade, Dipper preparou um bolo de aniversário e comeu com as crianças, Dan e Shandra. Stan decidiu que era hora de abrir os presentes que Dipper havia comprado. Ele abriu o dele e viu um par de luvas de boxe novinho em folha.

“Seu pai me disse que você é muito bom no boxe”, Dipper disse. “E elas são bem mais seguras do que o par de socos ingleses que você pegou no depósito naquele dia”.

“Espera”, Stan disse espantado e envergonhado. “Você sabia?”

“Eu sou bem atento, Stanley. Eu vi quando você escondeu aquelas cosas todas nos bolsos do suéter. Você pode ficar com elas. Eu não estava usando mesmo e nem sei como consegui metade delas. Mas eu quero meu livro de piadas de volta, se não se importar. Ele fez falta durante a pescaria”.

O presente de Dipper para Ford era um coleção de livros de aventura e fantasia. A coleção completa e autografada pelo autor.

“Filbrick também disse que você queria muito esses livros. E eu conheço o cara que escreve a série. Pedi que ele autografasse pra você”.

Shandra e Dan lamentaram não ter encontrado presentes para os gêmeos a tempo do aniversário, mas se ofereceram para levar os garotos ao shopping no dia seguinte e deixar que eles escolhessem alguma coisa como presente.

Houve outra batida na porta. Era Fiddleford.

“Oi, Fidds”, Stan cumprimentou. “Você veio trazer meu presente de aniversário?”

“Oi, Stan”, o garoto respondeu. “Espera, aniversário? Você não me disse que seu aniversário era hoje”.

“Estamos fazendo 12 anos hoje”, Ford disse.

“Se eu soubesse, teria comprado algo para vocês”.

Ford tentou dizer que não importava, que era a intenção que contava, mas Stan ainda queria um presente. Ele comentou que Fidds poderia levar os gêmeos ao shopping como Dan e Shandra fariam, mas Ford insistiu que não precisava e Stan desistiu, voltando para ver como as coisas estavam indo para a festa.

“Eu sinto muito mesmo não ter trazido um presente para vocês”, Fidds disse.

“Não tem problema”, Ford falou. “O Tivô Dipper me deu um presente que valeu por pelo menos 12. Não acho que vou terminar todos aqueles livros até o fim das férias”.

“Então, nossos planos para hoje ainda estão de pé?”

“Planos?”, Ford pensou. “Ah é, o seu projeto de um motor elétrico para os barcos. Bem, eu já disse que não sou bom em mecânica, mas sim, eu vou te ajudar no que puder”.

“Ótimo. Passo aqui às oito. Não esqueça”.

Fidds se despediu de Ford e seguiu seu caminho. Ford ouviu o Tivô Dipper chamando na loja de presentes e foi ver o que era.

“Ok, tudo mundo”, Dipper falou. “Vamos dividir as tarefas para a festa de hoje à noite. Shandra, você tem certeza você sabe ser DJ?”

“Com certeza, Senhor Pines”, Shandra respondeu. “Meu namorado trabalha com música e me mostrou um monte de coisa. Eu posso operar o equipamento de DJ de olhos fechados”.

“Ótimo. Sendo assim, Daniel vai cuidar segurança. Evitar brigas entre os presentes e garantir que tudo está funcionando como devia”.

“Sim senhor, Senhor Pines”, Dan respondeu.

“Stanford, você vai ajudar o Daniel a garantir que está tudo no lugar. E Stanley, você vai ficar na bilheteria. Provavelmente a noite toda, mas pode sair por uns instantes se achar alguém pra te cobrir”.

“O quê?”, Stan gritou. “Mas Tivô Dipper, eu não posso ficar lá fora. Essa festa é a minha chance de fazer mais amigos”.

“Eu posso ficar na bilheteria no lugar dele”, Ford disse. “O Stan é melhor em bancar o segurança, de todo jeito”.

“Tem certeza disso, Stanford?”, Dipper perguntou. “Você vai ter que ficar na bilheteria a noite toda. Ou pelo menos enquanto tiver gente querendo entrar na festa”.

“Eu posso fazer isso. Eu prometo”.

“Tudo bem então”.

Tarefas atribuídas e tudo pronto, eles só tinham que se arrumar para a festa. Mas Stan ainda tinha uma coisa pra resolver.

“Ei, Ford”, ele chamou. “Quero te mostrar uma coisa”.

Stan tirou um embrulho de debaixo da cama e entregou para Ford.

“Feliz aniversário, Seis Dedos”.

Abrindo a embrulho, Ford viu um livro enorme. A capa era um tom escuro de azul e tinha a figura de algo parte ave parte peixe.

“Fenômenos Anômalos?”, ele leu na capa. “Eu vi esse livro na cidade quando estávamos distribuindo os folhetos da festa, mas quando eu voltei na loja para comprar ele tinha sumido”.

“Isso porque fui eu que comprei”, Stan disse. “E eu realmente paguei pelo livro dessa vez”.

“Obrigado, Stan. Espero que você goste do meu presente pra você”.

“Eu tenho certeza que vou. Onde ele está?”

“Ainda preciso dar um toque final, mas garanto que o presente é sua cara”.

Assim que Stan deixou o quarto Ford correu para o armário e moveu algumas coisas de dentro para tirar uma figura coberta com um lençol branco. Ele removeu o lençol revelando uma estátua de cera de Stanley com uma mão na cintura e a outra fazendo um sinal de positivo.

“Ele vai amar o Stan de Cera. Tenho certeza”.

Ford tirou um kit de pintura de debaixo da cama e deu uns retoques na estátua. Ford fez algumas esculturas de cera nas aulas de Artes na escola e sempre recebeu elogios sobre como ele era um artista, mas essa era a primeira vez que ele trabalhava nua estátua de uma pessoa, e em tamanho real, ainda por cima. Mas o resultado acabou saindo muito bom. Ele colocou a estátua num canto do quarto para secar. Stan receberia o presente mais tarde.

O relógio bateu sete horas. Era hora da festa. Ford foi para a bilheteria receber os convidados. Shandra estava checando o equipamento de som pra ver se Dan tinha arrumado tudo direito. Stan estava de olho nas pessoas que chegavam. Bem, ele estava de olho nas garotas, mas era meio que parte do trabalho dele, certo? Dan checava algumas coisas dentro da cabana e Dipper checava o lado de fora. As coisas estavam indo bem para todos, mas Ford teve a sensação de que estava esquecendo alguma coisa.

De repente, dois convidados não esperados apareceram. Gideão e Bud Gleeful. Gideão parecia o mesmo de quando Ford o vira na Tenda da Telepatia na outra semana. Bud estava um pouco diferente com o cabelo branco nas laterais. Ambos estavam mostrando sorrisos abertos, mas falsos.

  
“Olá, Stanford”, Bud disse. “Lembra de mim?”

“Como eu esqueceria depois do que você tentou fazer comigo, Bud?”, Ford respondeu.

“Tenho certeza que podemos deixar isso pra lá, certo? Você já conhece meu pai?”

“Gideão Charles Gleeful, garoto”, Gideão disse estendendo a mão. “Prazer em conhecê-lo”.

Ford hesitou um pouco antes de responder o gesto. Se Gideão fosse como o filho, Ford iria manter distância dele o máximo que pudesse. Ele queria não estar sozinho com eles lá fora.

“Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?”, Ford perguntou hesitantemente.

“Queremos duas entradas, por favor”, Gideão disse.

“Quê?”

“Ora, Stanford”, Bud falou. “Você está na bilheteria de uma festa, certo? Só queremos comprar as entradas e participar”.

Gideão deu o dinheiro e Ford deu as entradas para Bud.

“Não se atreva a chegar perto do meu irmão ou vai se ver comigo”, ele disse.

“Como da última vez?”, Bud perguntou. “Se bem me lembro, você não estava numa posição muito boa”.

Bud e Gideão entraram rindo na cabana. Ford deu um suspiro e se sentou na cadeira.

“Espero que eles não façam nada lá dentro”.

Dentro da cabana, Stan deixou o trabalho um pouco de lado e se juntou à festa, se divertindo. Ele começou a dançar, sem prestar atenção em nada ou ninguém ao redor até esbarrar as costas em alguém. Ele se virou para pedir desculpas e deu de cara com Bud.

“Olá, Stanley”, Bud cumprimentou. “Como vai, meu velho amigo?”

“Não me chame de velho amigo”, Stan disse.

“Isso não é jeito de tratar um amigo, Stanley”.

“É porque nós NÃO SOMOS amigos, Bud. Nunca vou ser amigo de alguém que fez o que você fez com meu irmão. E a única razão para eu não te dar mais um par de socos na cara é porque eu não quero ficar de castigo no meu aniversário”.

“É seu aniversário? Se eu soubesse teria te dado um presente”.

“Se você tivesse me dado um presente, eu quebraria e devolveria”.

Sob o olhar enfurecido de Stan, Bud se retirou e foi encontrar Gideão, que estava falando com Dipper. A conversa entre os dois adultos não parecia diferente da dos dois meninos, a julgar pela expressão enfurecida de Dipper e o rosto levemente acuado de Gideão. Stan viu Gideão tirar a carteira e dar algumas notas de dinheiro para Dipper antes de sair com o filho.

Stan se sentou numa cadeira para pensar se Bud e Gideão tinham dito ou feito algo para Ford. Ford, que estava sozinho do lado de fora. Não era justo que Ford tivesse que perder uma festa que tecnicamente era para ele. Antes que Stan pudesse se levantar, ele viu uma garota se aproximando dele. Ela era da mesma altura que ele, tinha o cabelo longo marrom, usava uma roupa rosa com short lilás e tinha uma flor no cabelo.

“Parece que você não gosta muito do Bud Gleeful”, ela falou.

“Não mesmo”, Stan respondeu. “Ele queria ser meu amigo, mas machucou o meu irmão. Ninguém machuca meu irmão e fica por isso mesmo”.

“Bud é um idiota. Não sei como o povo da cidade pode ser fã dele”.

“Concordo plenamente”.

“Carla McCorkle”, ela se apresentou.

“Stanley Pines, mas pode me chamar de Stan”.

“Pines? Você é parente do Senhor do Espaço?”

“Sim. Ele é meu tio-avô”.

Stan e Carla conversaram um pouco. Stan contou sobre Nova Jersey e a viagem para o Oregon, o que fez Carla rir. A garota contou que morava na cidade com a família, mas que havia passado alguns dias fora e estava voltando naquele mesmo dia, quando ficou sabendo da festa, e decidiu ir. Os dois rapidamente se tornaram amigos. Foi quando eles ouviram uma discussão na mesa de DJ. Um garoto da idade deles estava discutindo com Shandra.

“Como assim eu não posso ter a coroa da festa?”, ele perguntou.

“Eu não posso dar a coroa”, Shandra disse. “É o prêmio para o Rei ou a Rainha da festa. Sabe, pra quem cantar e dançar melhor”.

“E você acha que alguém aqui pode concorrer comigo?”

Stan rapidamente se levantou e foi até Shandra e o garoto.

“Seja lá o que for a competição, eu tô dentro”.

O garoto empinou o nariz e virou para se juntar com alguns amigos, não sem antes dar uma olhada em Carla e sorrir esnobemente.

“Qual é a dele?”, Stan perguntou para Carla.

“Aquele é Preston Northwest. O garoto mais rico da cidade. Ele é um idiota tão grande quanto Bud Gleeful”.

“Vou esfregar o chão com a cara dele”.

Stan deu um sorriso confiante. Ele competiria contra Preston e humilharia o garoto rico. Ele tinha um plano. Mas ele precisaria da ajuda de Ford para funcionar.

Ford estava olhando as coisas pela janela. Ele viu toda a interação de Stan e Preston, mesmo que não pudesse ouvir nada. Ele só podia torcer para que Stan não arranjasse confusão. E ainda havia a questão do Stan de Cera que, a essa hora, já deveria estar pronto para entregar para ser entregue ao irmão. Se ele simplesmente pudesse se livrar da bilheteria por um instante.

“Talvez o Tivô Dipper não ligue se eu sair por um minutinho” ele pensou e se voltou para a fila diante da bilheteria. “Eu não vou demorar, gente. Volto logo”.

Ford colocou uma placa de ‘Fechado’ em cima da mesa. Ele deu um passo em frente apenas para ser agarrado por Dipper pela cola do casaco.

“Aonde pensa que vai, Stanford?” Dipper perguntou. “Tem gente querendo comprar uma entrada pra festa”.

“Eu só preciso sair por um minutinho, Tivô Dipper”.

“Você prometeu que ficaria na bilheteria, lembra? Você pode sair por um minuto se achar alguém que possa te cobrir. Eu ficaria no seu lugar, mas estou de olho para ver se Bud e Gideão não vão aparecer de novo, e que não tenhamos convidados indesejáveis”.

Relutantemente, Ford voltou para a mesa enquanto Dipper continuava a ronda ao redor da cabana. Ford se pegou desejando que qualquer um aparecesse para substitui-lo enquanto ele finalizava o Stan de Cera para presente. E suas preces foram atendidas quando ele viu Fiddleford se aproximando. Mas seu sorriso rapidamente se esvaiu quando se deu conta que Fiddleford estava chegando para o trabalho que eles combinaram mais cedo.

“Eu sabia que estava esquecendo alguma coisa” ele disse para si. “Eu não posso deixar a bilheteria, mas tenho o presente do Stan para cuidar e ainda tem o trabalho com o Fidds. Se eu pudesse estarem dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Ou mesmo três”.

Uma lufada de vento fez os panfletos da festa pregados na parede da cabana tremerem, chamando a atenção do garoto. Foi quando ele teve uma ideia. Assim que Fiddleford chegou perto dele (irritando uma multidão achando que ele estava furando a fila da bilheteria) Ford se levantou e falou.

“Fidds, eu preciso que você me cubra na bilheteria, só por dois minutos. Depois podemos trabalhar no seu motor. Eu só preciso resolver uma coisa na cabana e saio. A entrada custa 10 dólares, tchau”.

Ford falou tudo tão rapidamente que Fidds ficou sem entender metade do que era dito, e se pegou fazendo o que Ford disse. Era um truque que Stan usava com ele o tempo todo. E Stan ficaria orgulhoso do irmão se visse a cena.

Ford entrou correndo na cabana e foi direto para o escritório de Dipper. Ele levantou a tampa da copiadora, se deitou nela e apertou o botão de Copiar, torcendo para que seu plano funcionasse.

“Será que é uma boa ideia?” ele se pegou pensando.

Mas era tarde demais. A máquina ligou e a luz verde começou a escanear Stanford. Uma folha de papel do tamanho do garoto saiu da máquina com uma impressão dele de costas. A folha tremeu e um clone de papel de Ford se levantou. O clone era idêntico a Ford, obviamente, mas com o diferencial de ser levemente mais pálido que o original. As cores das roupas também tinham a mesma palidez em relação às roupas que Ford usava, mas isso não parecia ser algo que chamasse a atenção de ninguém. O próprio Ford não havia notado isso mais cedo com o traseiro de papel de Stan. O dois Fords ficaram de frente um pro outro.

“Então...”, os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo. “Hmm...”. Quando perceberam que estavam falando junto (como Ford e Stan faziam às vezes) começaram a rir.

“Ok”, o Ford original falou. “Eu vou te chamar de #2. Simples assim”.

“Não gostei não”, o Ford de papel falou. “Que tal Sherman?”

“Ok, Sherman, vamos aos negócios. Eu preciso que você fique na bilheteria enquanto eu cuido do presente do Stan e me meto na festa um pouco”.

“Não se esqueça do Fiddleford”.

“Ah, é. Eu preciso de outro clone pra isso”.

Ford se moveu para subir na máquina de novo, mas parou com um olhar desconfiado no rosto.

“Escuta”, Ford começou. “A gente não vai ficar com ciúmes e brigar um com o outro como os clones do cinema, né?”

“Ford, se liga”, Sherman disse. “Você tá falando de você mesmo. E aliás, você sempre pode me desintegrar com água”.

“Espero que o #3 pense assim também”.

Depois de fazer um Ford #3, cada um dos Fords seguiu seu dever. Ford foi para o quarto cuidar do Stan de Cera, Sherman foi para bilheteria, logo depois que o #3 (ou Tracey, como ele resolveu se chamar) tirou Fidds de lá para trabalhar no motor. Quando Ford terminou de embrulhar o Stan de Cera ele desceu as escadas para a festa e procurou o irmão. Ele achou Stan rapidamente.

“Ei, Stan”, ele chamou.

“Ei, Ford”, Stan respondeu. “O que você tá fazendo aqui dentro?”

“Arranjei alguém para ficar no meu lugar na bilheteria”.

“Legal. Assim você pode curtir a festa. Ah, eu quero te apresentar alguém”.

Stan agarrou Ford pelo braço e o levou até onde Carla estava. A garota ficou espantada quando viu os dois juntos.

“Você não tinha dito que seu irmão era um gêmeo”, ela disse.

“Eu sou Stanford”, Ford se apresentou. “Mas pode me chamar de Ford”.

“Stanford e Stanley. Interessante”.

“Nosso pai não era muito criativo” Stan explicou. “Ele gostava do nome Stan e acabou chamando nós dois assim”.

“Escuta, Stan”, Ford chamou. “Eu tô com seu presente lá em cima, se quiser ver”.

“Legal. Eu volto logo, Carla”.

Os dois irmãos subiram as escadas até o sótão. Stan ficou de boca aberta ao ver o embrulho gigante lá.

“Uau, isso deve ser um presente e tanto, Seis Dedos”.

Stan correu para abri-lo. Ele levantou o embrulho e estava restes a ver o que havia dentro quando ouviu a voz de Carla gritando “Já vai começar”.

“Desculpa, Seis Dedos”, ele disse. “Eu tenho que ir lá e esfregar o chão com a cara do Preston”.

“Quem é Preston?”, Ford perguntou.

“Um garoto chato que vai perder hoje à noite. Mas vou precisar da sua ajuda lá embaixo com ele”.

Stan colocou o embrulho no chão e correu para a festa. Ford suspirou e se encostou no embrulho sem perceber. A próxima coisa que ele percebeu foi que o presente caiu no chão com o peso do garoto encostado nele e um baque alto encheu o quarto. Ford desfez todo o embrulho rapidamente. O que ele temia tinha acontecido. A cabeça do Stan de Cera tinha se soltado do corpo.

Ford correu rapidamente para o lado de fora. Sherman estava sozinho na bilheteria, sem ninguém mais comprando uma entrada.

“Sherman, Sherman”, Ford gritou. “É um desastre. A cabeça do Stan de Cera caiu. Preciso de ajuda para consertar”.

Sem dar tempo para o clone entender, Ford o arrastou para o quarto para coloca-lo a par de tudo o que houve.

  
“E o Stan quer sua ajuda com esse Preston”, Sherman falou.

“Foi o que ele disse”, Ford respondeu. “Eu vou descer enquanto você cuida do Stan de Cera, certo?”

“Mas eu não posso consertar sozinho. Preciso da sua ajuda, Stanford”.

“E ainda tem a bilheteria. Eu quase esqueci”.

“Vamos precisar de muita ajuda”.

Os dois Fords tiveram uma ideia. Provavelmente a mesma ideia, a julgar pelo modo como olhavam um para o outro e correram do quarto. Em poucos instantes, Ford estava deitado de novo na máquina de xérox criando mais dois clones. Os Fords #4 e #5 consertariam o Stan de Cera enquanto Sherman voltava para a bilheteria e Ford ficava com Stan. Eles só podiam esperar que Tracey não tivesse tido problemas com Fiddleford.

Ford desceu as escadas de volta para a festa enquanto os clones seguiam seus deveres. Shandra estava terminando de explicar as regras para a competição depois de esperar para ver se alguém mais iria competir. Algumas pessoas tentaram entrar na competição, mas uma olhada de Preston fez todos desistirem, então seriam apenas Stan e Preston competindo. Quando Ford encontrou Stan e Carla o gêmeo mais novo lhe entregou um papel com algumas tarefas que ele teria que fazer para atrapalhar a performance de Preston.

“Stan, trapacear é errado”, ele disse.

“Não é trapaça, Ford”, Stan disse. “É só uma pequena pegadinha contra um garoto rico esnobe”.

Contra sua vontade, Ford acabou concordando em ajudar. Preston estava subindo no palco para a competição de canto, então Ford tinha que dar um jeito no equipamento de som. Ele reconheceu a música que Preston escolheu. Sempre Quer Dizer Eterno. A música durava entre 6 e 7 minutos, então o garoto teria apenas esse tempo para sabotar o microfone. Isso não seria difícil, se não fosse o fato de Shandra estar cuidando do som. Ele precisava agir, mas não sem um plano.

Ele correu de volta para a bilheteria, agarrando Sherman pelo braço sem explicar de novo e levando-o para o quarto.

“Chame de Déjà Vu, mas...”, Sherman começou.

“Sem tempo”, Ford interrompeu. “Precisamos de um plano urgente para ajudar o Stan. Eu explico enquanto trabalhamos”.

Ford e os três clones começaram a rabiscar um plano com Ford olhando o relógio o tempo todo. Já tinham se passado dois minutos. Eles acabaram criando um plano às pressas com coisas que Stan normalmente fazia, mas havia um inconveniente. Eles precisavam de mais ajuda. Mais clones a caminho. Mais CINCO clones a caminho. Nada de escolher mais nomes para eles. Já eram clones demais para nomear e não havia tempo para isso. Com a ajuda extra, os Fords colocaram o plano em prática.

O Ford original distraiu Shandra com algumas ideias para o blog A Interrogosa. Sherman andou de mansinho por trás da garota para mexer no equipamento, aumentando o tom da música. O Ford #4 desconectou um cabo do microfone e conectou de volta rapidamente provocando uma incômoda estática que desconcentrou Preston. Os outros clones aguardavam suas horas de agir.

Stan não sabia como Ford conseguiu estragar o final da apresentação de Preston, mas estava orgulhoso do irmão ter conseguido. Agora era a vez dele cantar. Ele sabia que não era um cantor muito bom, e era ainda pior comparado com Preston, mas ele faria o melhor para vencer o garoto. Stan sabia que, numa competição de canto, a pessoa que vencia não era a que cantava melhor, mas sim a que animava mais a plateia.

Assim, ele escolheu a música mais oitentista que animava a plateia e fosse rock e balada: Não Comece a Desacreditar. Ele tentou uma performance completa com expressão corporal, coreografia, giro de microfone e um salto mortal. Tudo para animar o público e enfurecer Preston.

A próxima competição começaria em cinco minutos e seria um desafio de dança. Preston se sentou numa cadeira, esmagando um copo de papel e com uma expressão furiosa no rosto. Ford se aproximou dele.

“Acredito que ainda não fomos devidamente apresentados”, ele disse. “Sou Ford, irmão gêmeo do Stan”.

“Como se só um dele já não fosse ruim o bastante”, foi o comentário zangado de Preston

“Você parece tenso e enfurecido”.

“Nossa, você é tão observador”, Preston disse ironicamente.

“A próxima competição envolve dança. Seria melhor se você pudesse se acalmar um pouco. Se você quiser, posso te dar uma massagem relaxante nos pés”.

O humor de Preston suavizou um pouco e ele decidiu aceitar o conselho de Ford. Era a deixa pra o Ford #5 pegar os sapatos que Preston tinha acabado de tirar e colocar pó-de-mico dentro deles. O Ford #6 também apareceu e passou um pouco de cera a sola dos sapatos para torna-los levemente escorregadios.

Quando a massagem acabou Preston calçou os sapatos de volta e se dirigiu para o palco onde Stan o esperava. Nesse momento, o Ford #7 diminuiu as luzes da sala. Enquanto o Ford #8 ficava de olho em qualquer sinal de Dan e o #9 distraia Dipper. Com ambos os competidores no palco e a música tocando, o Ford #10 ligou uma pequena lanterna na cara de Preston, desorientando o garoto. Preston escorregou com a cera nos sapatos e caiu para trás enquanto Stan tentava não rir. Quando Preston não conseguiu se manter de pé, ele tirou os sapatos para dançar, mas o pó-de-mico já começava a fazer efeito e ele tentou se segurar para não coçar os pés na frente da multidão.

“Eu não sei como você tá fazendo isso, Seis Dedos, mas você tem meu respeito por essa”, Stan pensou.

Com Preston devidamente sabotado, Ford e os clones correram de volta para o quarto onde todos se parabenizaram pelo bom trabalho.

“Agora só temos que esperar o resultado”, Ford falou.

“Não tenho dúvidas que o Stan vai vencer essa”, Sherman disse.

Os outros clones comentaram sobre o fiasco da apresentação de Preston e como o garoto devia estar sentindo vergonha.

De volta à festa Stan e Carla estavam rindo às custas de Preston.

“Eu não acredito que deu tão certo assim”, Stan disse rindo.

“Por quê?”, Carla perguntou rindo tanto quanto o garoto.

“O Ford não é muito de pregar peças nos outros. Esse é mais o MEU departamento”.

“Você deve ser uma péssima influência para ele, então”.

De repente a porta da frente se abriu e Stan viu Fiddleford entrando desesperado.

“Ei, Fidds. Aqui”, ele chamou acenando. “Essa é Carla McCorkle”.

“Stanley...”, Fiddleford tentou falar, mas estava em pânico. “Motor... O Ford... Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Se desmanchando”.

“Ei, ei. Calma, cara. Você tá procurando o Ford? Ele acabou de subir para o quarto”.

Fiddleford não conseguiu explicar o que aconteceu, mas teve um estalo quando Stan falou que Ford estava no quarto. Ele correu rapidamente para procurar uma explicação. Ele nem deu atenção a Carla. Abrindo a porta do quarto com todo o nervosismo que estava, ele viu Ford. Ele viu muitos Fords.

“O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?”, ele gritou.

Todos os Fords pararam o que estavam fazendo e focaram os olhares em Fiddleford. Percebendo que o Ford original tinha algumas explicações para dar, os clones deram algum espaço para os meninos e se juntaram no armário do quarto.

“Ahn, oi, Fidds”, o Ford original disse.

“O que está acontecendo aqui, Stanford?”, Fidds repetiu. “Por que tem tantos Stanfords aqui?”

“Olha, eles são clones”.

“Clones?”

“Sim. Clones de papel”.

“Eu quero uma explicação, Stanford. Nós estávamos trabalhando no meu motor, mas aí você caiu no lago e começou a se desfazer. Eu entrei em pânico”.

“Olha, sinto muito que você teve que passar por isso”. Ford disse arrependidamente. “Eu esqueci que fiquei de te ajudar com o motor hoje, então mandei um clone no meu lugar”.

“Você fez O QUÊ?”

“Eu tava muito ocupado com algumas coisas aqui. Eu tinha que dar um jeito no presente do Stan e trabalhar na bilheteria, mas aí o Stan precisou da minha ajuda com uma competição de canto e dança e eu acabei fazendo esses clones pra me ajudar”.

“Eu não acredito nisso. Stanford, como você pôde fazer isso? Tem ideia do que eu passei quando vi você se desfazendo dentro da água? Eu achei que você tivesse morrido”.

“Me desculpa, Fidds”.

Percebendo que os dois garotos tinham se resolvido, os clones saíram do armário e se juntaram em volta dos dois. Fidds estava visivelmente desconfortável.

“Bem”, o Ford original começou. “Agora só falta entregar o presente do Stan. Ele vai amar a surpresa. Eu vou chamar ele enquanto vocês se escondem”.

“Espera aí”, o Clone #4 disse. “Por que temos que nos esconder?”

“É mesmo”, o Ford #5 concordou. “Nós trabalhamos nesse presente a noite toda. Queremos dar ele pro Stan também”.

“Eu não acho que o Stan reagiria muito bem a tantos de mim assim”, Ford disse.

“Se esse é o caso, talvez não seja você o Ford que deve dar o presente do Stan”, disse o Ford #9.

Todos os clones concordaram com o clone.

“Espera aí, gente”, Ford disse. “Falamos que não íamos brigar entre a gente”.

“Todos nós sabíamos que estávamos mentindo”, Sherman disse.

Os clones agarraram Ford pelos braços e o jogaram no armário.

“Não podem fazer isso com ele”, Fiddleford disse.

Os clones tentaram convencer Fiddleford a ficar do lado deles, mas quando notaram que o garoto não aceitaria deixar Ford, eles o jogaram no armário também. Ford tentou lutar quando os clones abriram a porta para jogar Fidds, mas não teve muito sucesso. Ele podia ouvir os clones discutindo quem iria dar o presente para Stan e se voltou para Fidds, que estava encolhido num canto, tremendo.

“Ei, Fidds, se acalma”, ele disse.

“Não posso lidar com isso”, Fidds murmurou baixinho. “É muito pra processar”.

Ele estava em pânico. Ele tinha claustrofobia?

“Gente”, Ford gritou para os clones. “O Fidds tá passando mal aqui dentro. Vocês tem que abrir a porta”.

De repente ele percebeu uma coisa. A porta do armário não tinha tranca. Ele não estava preso lá. Ele abriu a porta lentamente para não fazer barulho e ficou de olho nos clones. Quando julgou que eles não estavam prestando atenção (provavelmente discutindo quem daria o presente de Stan), ele agarrou Fidds pelo braço e saiu do quarto sem alertar os clones.

Infelizmente para Ford, os clones perceberam rapidamente que ele tinha deixado o quarto e foram atrás dele e Fidds. Ele tinha que chegar ao irmão rápido. Ele chegou à área da festa, mas antes que pudesse pedir ajuda os clones o agarraram. Ele estava cercado. Ele procurou Fiddleford, mas só teve tempo de vê-lo correndo para fora da cabana sozinho.

“Qual é, Ford? Desista”, Sherman disse. “Você tá em desvantagem”

“Espera, gente. Vamos pensar um pouco”, Ford disse. “Nós somos idênticos, mental e fisicamente. Se a gente brigar, vai durar pra sempre”.

Não que Ford acreditasse nisso. Ele só queria distrair os clones por um instante para ter tempo de reagir. A única coisa que ele pode pensar foi dar um soco em um clone e começar uma guerra entre todos eles. Os clones começaram a brigar entre si, trocando socos (fracos, diga-se de passagem), mordidas, tapas e outros. Aproveitando a distração, Ford tentou correr para longe, mas foi parado pelos clones, que se recuperaram da distração.

“Peguem ele”, ele ouviu um clone gritar.

“Pra trás”, Fores disse recuando dos clones.

Ele procurou nos bolsos do casaco por qualquer coisa que pudesse usar como arma para se defender, torcendo para que os clones não tivessem algo para usar também. A primeira coisa que ele tirou dos bolsos foi um explosivo de confetes, do tipo que usam em pequenas festas. Ele atirou o confete e, por sorte (por toda a sorte do mundo), a pequena explosão provocou uma fumaça que acionou os detectores de fumaça do andar. O alarme tocou e água foi derramada pelos sprinklers, molhando os clones de papel e fazendo-os se desintegrar. Ford olhou em volta para ter certeza de que todos os clones tinham sumido. Quando viu que não sobrara nenhum, ele correu de volta para a festa, onde Shandra estava para conferir o vencedor.

“Atenção, todo mundo”, ela falou. “Está na hora de conferir o vencedor da competição da festa”.

Preston e Stan estavam no centro do salão, cercados pela plateia.

“Escuta, Preston”, Stan disse. “Ganhe quem ganhar, foi uma festa super legal”. Ele estendeu a mão para Preston.

“Ah, tá”, Preston respondeu. “Você acha que vai vencer? Ei, você ouviu isso? Gente aplaudindo o esquisito? É, nem eu”. Preston se afastou, dando uma risada esnobe e se dirigindo ao palco.

“Que a votação da coroa da festa comece”, Shandra disse. “Aplausos para o Stanley”.

A multidão começou a aplaudir animadamente.

“Agora, aplausos para Preston”, Shandra chamou.

O público não aplaudiu com muita força no começo, mas um olhar mortal de Preston fez todos aplaudirem com mais força do que aplaudiram para Stan. Desanimadamente, Shandra anunciou Preston como vencedor e lhe deu a coroa.

“Obrigado, obrigado”, ele disse. “Todos vamos continuar essa festa no iate dos meus pais. Agora vamos”. Ele se aproximou de Carla e falou. “Uma garota bonita como você não deveria ser desperdiçada com alguém como ele. Quer vir comigo?”

Carla não respondeu. Apenas pegou um copo de refrigerante e jogou na cara de Preston, soltando um ‘Opa’ antes de se retirar.

Preston resolveu não deixar a raiva aparecer e se dirigiu até a saída, seguido pela multidão que queria festejar no iate. Antes que ele pudesse chegar à porta, Dipper se pôs no caminho dele.

“Sabe, temos uma multa pra garotos que tentam levar a festa para outro lugar antes do final”, Dipper disse. “Uma taxa de saída de quinze pratas. Quinze pratas por pessoas, aliás”.

Preston deu um olhar estreito para Dipper, que não se abalou nem um pouco, antes de sacar um talão de cheque e escrever algum valor.

“Fique com o troco”, ele disse, indo embora.

“Se serve de consolo, Stan, todos nós sabemos que você foi o verdadeiro campeão”, Shandra disse.

“Obrigado, Shandra”.

“Feliz aniversário, Stanley”, Dipper disse dando um leve abraço no garoto.

Aproveitando a deixa de Dipper, Ford pegou Stan pelo braço e disse:

“Agora é uma boa hora para você abrir seu presente”.

Stan e Ford, junto com Carla, Dan, Shandra e Dipper, subiram as escadas para o quarto. Pelo menos os clones #4 e #5 embrulharam a estátua de volta, antes da confusão toda acontecer. Stan rasgou o embrulho fervorosamente e deu um sorriso enorme quando viu a estátua dele mesmo.

“Contemplem o Stan de Cera”, Ford disse.

“Uau, Stanford”, Stan disse. “É incrível”.

“Eu disse que o presente seria a sua cara. Literalmente. Toque de Seis?”

“Toque de Seis”, ele se voltou para o Stan de Cera e disse. “Eu amo esse cara. Tão bonito”.

Todos no quarto riram. Para o primeiro aniversário fora de casa e longe dos pais, foi um dia inesquecível.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mesmo não adaptando Caçadores de Cabeça, eu queria colocar o Stan de Cera na história de algum jeito


	8. O Esconde Atrás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford acha que pode pegar o Esconde Atrás em foto ou vídeo. Dan acha que não. Uma aposta aparece e a vida de Ford pode mudar para sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se foi difícil transformar um curta de 2 minutos e meio num capítulo de 6900 palavras? Imagina. Mas foi bem divertido escrever.
> 
> Também tô relendo os capítulos anteriores atrás de eventuais erros de digitação.

O trabalho do último dia tinha sido basicamente limpar toda a bagunça da festa dos gêmeos na sexta-feira. E Stan passou o dia todo reclamando de trabalhar no fim de semana sem receber hora extra. Dipper falou brincando que não pagaria para os garotos limparem a bagunça deles, desde que a festa tinha sido ideia deles. Dan não se importava de trabalhar num sábado e Ford seguiu o exemplo do lenhador. Como não era um dia de trabalho normal, Shandra não apareceu, o que Dipper não ligou muito.

Por volta da hora do almoço, Dipper deixou a limpeza com os três rapazes para comprar comida para todos. O trabalho já estava quase no final, então um par de mãos a menos não faria diferença.

“Eu estou morto”, Stan disse quando terminou de limpar tudo. “Não imaginei que uma festa desse tanto trabalho”.

“Porque essa é a primeira festa que vocês organizam, certo?”, Dan respondeu.

“Certo”, Ford disse. “Mas limpar tudo foi bem cansativo mesmo”.

“Bem, eu admito que foi cansativo. Da próxima vez que vocês quiserem dar uma festa, tentem fazer algo um pouco menor”.

“Certo”, os gêmeos falaram.

Como todos já tinham terminado a limpeza e Dipper ainda não tinha chegado, os três rapazes se sentaram em frente à TV para ver qualquer coisa para passar o tempo. Estava passando uma reprise de Punho de Tigre, mas Ford não prestou muita atenção. Ele tirou o diário do bolso do casaco e folheou algumas páginas da expedição que ele fez com Stan alguns dias atrás, fazendo algumas anotações extras.

“Que livro é esse, Stanford?”, Dan perguntou ao notar o garoto segurando o livro.

“É o diário dele”, Stan disse.

“Você escreve num diário?”

“Não é esse tipo de diário”, Ford explicou. “É um diário de pesquisa. Eu escrevo sobre as criaturas de Gravity Falls nele”.

Ford passou o diário para Dan ver. O rapaz viu as páginas sobre o confronto com os gnomos, o falso monstro do lago, a exploração com Stan, o amuleto de Bud, os fantasmas e a máquina de xérox, mas não perguntou sobre os clones de papel que Ford mencionou.

“Uau, é impressionante”, Dan disse. “Isso é tudo real?”

“Completamente real”, Stan respondeu. “Estamos caçando todos os monstros do álbum de recortes”.

“Álbum de recortes?”

Stan percebeu que tinha falado demais. O álbum de recortes era um segredo dele e de Ford. O Tivô Dipper só ficou sabendo do álbum depois de um tempo e Ford não queria espalhar informações assim. Ford suspirou e tirou o álbum de recortes de outro bolso.

“Achei esse álbum de recortes no nosso segundo dia na cidade. Ele lista várias criaturas e coisas sobrenaturais. Não sei quem escreveu, mas Stan e eu estamos investigando algumas coisas”.

Dan continuou folheando as páginas do álbum. Ele não parecia muito interessado. Talvez não acreditasse que era real, assim como o Tivô Dipper. Ele só mostrou alguma reação quando viu uma página em particular.

“O Esconde Atrás?”, ele disse.

“Você conhece?”, Ford perguntou.

“Sim, já ouvi falar dele. É uma lenda conhecida entre lenhadores. Dizem que segue as pessoas por trás, mas se esconde rapidamente quando alguém se vira para olhar”.

“Ei, Stan. Podemos investigar essa criatura depois do almoço”.

“Eu não contaria com isso, garoto”, Dan disse.

“Por que não?”, Stan perguntou.

“O Esconde Atrás é evasivo demais. Ninguém nunca conseguiu vê-lo. O próprio autor desse livro não conseguiu uma foto”.

“Nós podemos caça-lo e tirar uma foto”, Ford respondeu. “Somos bons caçadores de monstros”.

“Vai ser como o fiasco com o monstro do lago no começo do mês”.

Ok, talvez o monstro do lago não fosse o melhor exemplo das habilidades de caçadores dos gêmeos. Pensando bem, eles não tiveram nenhuma oportunidade de testar suas habilidades nisso. Os gnomos sequestraram Ford, Bud era humano, os fantasmas não foram realmente caçados, e era melhor esquecer os clones de papel.

“Acho que eu poderia caçar esse Esconde Atrás se tentasse”, Ford disse, se perguntando por que Stan não estava lhe dando apoio. Ele pensava como Dan?

“Não, você não poderia”, Dan respondeu.

“Aposto que eu conseguiria”, Ford disse um pouco irritado com a descrença.

“Quer fazer uma aposta?”, Dan sugeriu. “Faça uma proposta então”.

Ford pensou em apostar dinheiro. Era o que Stan apostava geralmente. Mas antes que ele pudesse propor um valor, Stan o agarrou pelo braço.

“Escuta, Ford”, ele disse. “O que você planeja apostar?”

“Dinheiro, eu acho”, Ford respondeu.

“Não, Ford. Isso é simples demais”.

“Você aposta dinheiro o tempo todo”.

“É diferente nesse caso. O Manly Dan mexeu com seu orgulho, então mexa com o orgulho dele”.

“Como assim?”

“Lembra da minha aposta com o Crampelter no torneio de boxe no inverno?”

Claro que Ford lembrava. Stan soube que Crampelter tinha entrado num torneio de boxe e decidiu tirar satisfação com o garoto por ter trancado Ford no armário do zelador na escola. De algum modo eles acabaram com uma aposta.

**FLASHBACK**

Stan estava na academia de boxe se segurando para não socar a cara de Crampelter enquanto o valentão falava. Crampelter estava se gabando de alguma coisa que Stan não prestou atenção.

“Olha aqui, idiota”, Stan disse. “Eu não dou a mínima para suas histórias. Eu só vim dizer que vou esfregar o chão do ringue com a sua cara pelo que você fez com meu irmão”.

“É mesmo?”, Crampelter falou. “Acha que pode me vencer, tampinha?”

“Eu tenho certeza”.

“Quer fazer uma aposta?”

O combinado acabou sendo que se Stan vencesse Crampelter o valentão teria que se ajoelhar diante de Ford e pedir desculpas ao garoto na frente da escola toda. Se Crampelter vencesse, Stan teria que quebrar os dedos extras de Ford na frente de Crampelter sem reclamar.

Apesar do risco de machucar Ford, Stan concordou com a aposta. Ele treinou, treinou e treinou e acabou derrotando o valentão. Contra vontade, Crampelter cumpriu seu lado da aposta, sendo humilhado por ter que ficar de joelhos na frente de tanta gente e sendo alvo de risadas.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

“Sim, Stanley”, Ford disse. “Eu me lembro bem daquele dia. E acho que você me deu uma ideia”. Ford se virou para Dan com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. “Ok, Manly Dan. O que acha dessa? Eu vou sair para caçar o Esconde Atrás amanhã pra tentar tirar uma foto ou pegar ele em vídeo”.

“Hm, continue”, Dan disse.

“Se eu conseguir, eu ganho a aposta e vou poder raspar a sua barba”.

Se Ford esperava uma reação de Dan, ele conseguiu. O rapaz mais velho praticamente engasgou com a proposta.

“M-Minha barba?”, ele disse surpreso, passando a mão pela barba. “Tá falando sério?”

“Vai amarelar?”, Ford provocou.

“Eu nunca amarelo”, Dan caiu na provocação. “Mas... OK. Eu concordo. Mas se você perder...”, Dan pensou por um momento. “Se você perder, eu vou pintar seu cabelo de ruivo como o meu, e você vai ter que manter assim por uma semana”.

Foi a vez de Ford recuar. Não era isso que ele esperava. Ele imaginava que se provocasse o bastante, Dan retiraria o que tinha dito e pediria desculpas. Agora ele era quem estava na berlinda. Mas ele não recuaria.

“Tudo bem”, Ford disse estendendo a mão. “Eu aceito”.

“É um acordo”, apertando a mão de Ford. “Você vai parecer um verdadeiro Corduroy quando acabar”.

“Não cante vitória ainda”.

Eles concordaram com a aposta e passaram o resto do dia sem falar um com o outro. Dipper achou estranho quando voltou e Ford e Dan passaram o almoço trocando olhares mortais entre si. Ele pensava que os dois estavam se tornando bons amigos depois do dia de pescaria. Stan disse que não era nada demais. “Eles fizeram uma pequena aposta”, foi o que disse antes de ir para o lado de Ford, então Dipper deixou essa questão de lado.

Pelo resto do dia, Dan trabalhou sozinho e Ford arrumou uma mochila com equipamentos fotográficos e outras coisas.

“Ele chamou a viagem à Ilha Scuttlebutt de fiasco, Stanley”, Ford disse. “Fiasco. Dá pra acreditar?”

“Relaxa, Ford”, Stan respondeu. “Vamos esfregar nossa vitória na cara do Manly Dan amanhã quando mostrarmos uma foto desse Esconde e Faz”.

“É Esconde Atrás, Stan”, Ford suspirou um pouco. “Você acha mesmo que vamos conseguir?”

“Vai começar a dar pra trás agora?”

“Não é isso. Eu só acho que exagerei um pouco com o Manly Dan”.

“Como assim?”

“O Esconde Atrás nunca foi visto por ninguém. Mesmo o autor do álbum de recortes não conseguiu vê-lo. Eu entendo porque o Manly Dan acha que eu não consigo”.

“Você não vai voltar atrás e pedir desculpas a ele, vai?”

“Não mesmo”, Ford disse convicto. “É como você disse. Ele mexeu com meu orgulho. Eu vou mostrar pra ele o que eu posso fazer. Só estou dizendo que há uma chance de que eu perca”.

“Se perder, você vai ser o irmão mais novo que o Dan nunca teve” Stan disse brincando.

“Ele tem três irmãos mais novos, lembra? E eu não vou pintar o cabelo de ruivo porque eu vou vencer”.

“É assim que se fala, Seis Dedos. Toque de Seis?”

“Toque de Seis”.

Ford sabia que havia uma chance de perder a aposta, mas estava confiante de que poderia ganhar a aposta. Ele lembrou aquele primeiro dia na cidade quando decidiu passear pela floresta depois que o Tivô Dipper disse que não havia nada sobrenatural na cidade. Quando ele teve aquela sensação de que estava sendo observado e tropeçou num buraco quando tentou fugir. Ele não notou a princípio quando achou o diário, mas aquela pegada na qual ele tropeçou era a mesma pegada que estava desenhada no álbum na página do Esconde Atrás. Uma evidência de que Ford já tinha encontrado o Esconde Atrás antes. E esse pequeno detalhe lhe dava confiança de que Ford poderia ganhar a aposta. Ele dormiu pensando nisso.

Assim que o primeiro raio de sol entrou pela janela do quarto, Ford pulou da cama e acordou Stan.

“Só mais cinco minutos, Seis Dedos”, Stan disse.

“Nada de cinco minutos, Stan” Ford respondeu. “Precisamos de cada minuto que tivermos. Não podemos perder tempo”.

Stan saiu da cama a contragosto. Ford preparou um café da manhã rápido para os dois e arrumou o que precisava para a caçada do dia numa mochila.

“Ok, Ford, qual é o plano?”, Stan perguntou no caminho para a cidade.

“O Manly Dan disse que o Esconde Atrás é conhecido ente os lenhadores. Vamos falar com algum lenhador e ouvir o que eles têm a dizer”.

“Acho que os únicos lenhadores da cidade são da família do Dan”.

“A mãe dele frequenta aquele restaurante na beira da estrada, certo? Vamos até lá procurar informações”.

O Restaurante Ensebado não ficava muito perto da Cabana do Espaço, de modo que os gêmeos tiveram que andar por um bom tempo até chegar. Talvez eles devessem ter pedido uma carona ao Tivô Dipper, mas ele ainda não tinha acordado quando eles saíram. Já no restaurante, os garotos olharam em volta procurando a mãe de Dan, mas ela não estava lá.

O café da manhã que Ford fizera mais cedo não foi suficiente, de modo que eles tiveram que comer de novo no restaurante. A garçonete (o crachá dizia Growling Grenda) veio atendê-los rapidamente.

“Olá, garotos”, ela disse em sua voz grossa. “O que vocês querem?”

“Dois pratos de panquecas”, Stan disse.

“Com licença, senhora Grenda”, Ford chamou antes que ela se fosse. “A mãe do Manly Dan apareceu por aqui hoje?”

“Ela veio mais cedo, mas foi embora rapidamente. Tinha algumas coisas para resolver na cabana dela. E pode me chamar de Growling Grenda, garoto, apesar de ser sobrinho de Dipper Pines”.

Ok, então Growling Grenda parecia ter algum problema com Dipper. Mais um mistério para investigar depois.

“O que fazemos agora, Ford?”, Stan perguntou.

“Temos que ir até a cabana da família do Dan para falar com a mãe dele”, Ford respondeu.

“E se o Dan estiver lá?”

“Ignoramos. Nosso foco é o que a família dele tem a dizer sobre o Esconde Atrás”.

Growling Grenda voltou com as panquecas no momento em que Ford estava falando.

“Vocês estão procurando o Esconde Atrás?”, ela perguntou.

“Você conhece ele?”, Ford perguntou em seguida.

“Já ouvi falar um pouco”.

“Pode responder algumas perguntas?”, Stan perguntou também, tirando uma câmera da mochila de Ford e se preparando para filmar.

Grenda não sabia muita coisa. Ela disse que o Esconde Atrás vivia na floresta de Gravity Falls, onde os lenhadores cortavam madeira. Alguns lenhadores já tinham se deparado com ele, mas nunca chegaram a vê-lo diretamente. Com essas informações, e depois de algumas panquecas, os gêmeos saíram do restaurante e se dirigiram para a Cabana Corduroy.

Uma mulher gigante ruiva, a mãe do Dan, estava dando ordens a três garotos.

“Com licença, Senhora Corduroy”, Ford chamou.

“Podem me chamar de Wendy”, ela respondeu. “Vocês são os sobrinhos do Senhor do Espaço, certo?”

“Exatamente”, Stan respondeu.

“Vocês vieram falar com o Dan? Ele saiu agora a pouco”.

“Na verdade não”, Ford falou. “Queríamos fazer algumas perguntas à senhora. Pode nos ajudar?”

“Tudo bem, eu acho”. Ela se voltou para os três meninos, que estavam trabalhando numa árvore, e gritou “Tomem cuidado aí, ouviram? Eu não quero saber de mais acidentes”. Ela se voltou para os gêmeos. “Em que posso ajudar vocês?”

“O que a senhora sabe sobre o Esconde Atrás?”, Stan perguntou.

Wendy olhou os gêmeos com um olhar de estranhamento, como se tivesse entendido algo errado e estivesse pedindo para que eles repetissem.

“O Esconde Atrás?”, ela perguntou.

“Sim”, os gêmeos responderam juntos preparando uma câmera para filmar o que a lenhadora ia dizer.

Wendy ia dizer alguma coisa, mas parou e deu de ombros.

“O Esconde Atrás”, ela começou “Ah, ele existe sim. Ele é real como a barba do Dan”.

“Não por muito tempo”, Ford pensou.

“UMA VEZ ELE TAVA ATRÁS DE MIM”, ela gritou de repente, assuntando os garotos. “Fez esse som tchk, tchk, tchk, tchk, tchk, tchk. Era como uma maraca. Só que mais assustador”.

Enquanto ela falava, Stan percebeu os três filhos dela cortando uma árvore com um serrote. Eles pararam quando a árvore começou a cair e correram gritando “MANHÊ”.

“EU ESTOU OCUPADA AQUI”, ela gritou de volta.

“Ahn, Senhora Wendy”, Ford chamou. “A senhora devia dar uma olhada”.

Quando Wendy se virou a árvore caiu em cima da cabana, destruindo parte da casa.

“Eu consertei o telhado SEMANA PASSADA”, ela disse irritada, mas tentando manter a pouca calma que parecia ter. “Garotos Pines, se vocês estão procurando o Esconde Atrás, tentem a área da floresta ao leste da Cabana do Espaço. Agora se me dão licença eu tenho alguns moleques para lidar”.

Os dois gêmeos resolveram deixar a área da casa dos Corduroy e continuar seu caminho rumo à área indicada por Wendy. Mesmo depois de andar alguns metros, os gritos da lenhadora ainda eram audíveis perfeitamente. Era só um palpite, mas talvez Dan voltasse a ser filho único até o final do dia. Filho único e cara lisa, se desse tudo certo. Porque daria tudo certo.

“Escuta, Ford”, Stan começou. “Você sabe que se você perder eu também vou pintar o cabelo de ruivo com você, certo?”

“Eu sei disso, Stanley”, Ford respondeu. “Mas você não precisa. E eu não vou precisar desse tipo de apoio moral se eu perder a aposta. Isso é entre o Manly Dan e eu”.

“Entre vocês dois e eu também”.

“Não, Stanley. Dessa vez sou só eu. Mas obrigado por ficar do meu lado”.

Eles caminharam em silêncio, até ouvirem um chamado do Tivô Dipper bem atrás deles.

“Crianças, onde vocês estavam?”, ele perguntou.

“Estamos numa missão secreta”, Stan disse.

“Nem tão secreta assim”, Ford completou.

“Você saíram sem me avisar”, Dipper falou. “Eu já disse que não quero vocês dois vagando pela floresta sozinhos. Vamos voltar para a cabana agora”.

“Mas Tivô Dipper”, Ford reclamou. “Nós não podemos voltar ainda”.

“Tem a ver com essa aposta que você fez com o Daniel?”

“Sim. Stan e eu estamos procurando o Esconde Atrás”.

“O Esconde-O-Quê?”, Dipper gritou. “Não me diga que é mais um daqueles tais monstros do álbum de recortes”

“Mas é tudo real, Tivô Dipper”, Ford disse. “Estamos atrás do Esconde Atrás para tirar uma foto ou filma-lo”.

“Então vamos provar pro senhor que é tudo real”, Stan completou.

Dipper fechou os olhos, pôs a mão na testa e respirou fundo.

“Crianças”, ele começou. “A floresta é perigosa. E não é por causa dessas criaturas de contos de fadas. E mesmo que fosse tudo real, esse seria mais um motivo para manter vocês longe daqui. Além disso, o Esconde Atrás? Sério? Se ele fosse real, vocês estariam correndo um sério perigo”.

“Como assim?”, Stan perguntou ligando a câmera.

“De acordo com a lenda, o Esconde Atrás é uma criatura sorrateira que persegue seres humanos que entram fundo na floresta. Mas sabem o que ele faz com esses humanos?”

“O quê?”, Ford perguntou, já imaginando a resposta.

“ELE OS COME”, a resposta de Dipper veio causando arrepio nas crianças. “É uma criatura carnívora. Dizem que foi responsável pelo desaparecimento de alguns lenhadores no século XIX. Por que vocês acham que a família Corduroy é a única família de lenhadores nessa cidade madeireira? Eles acharam um jeito de se proteger da criatura” ele disse sombriamente.

Os dois meninos estavam congelados com a fala de Dipper. Ele não queria assustar os dois assim, mas não queria que eles vagassem pela floresta e fossem atacados por alguma coisa. Percebendo o medo que causara nos sobrinhos, Dipper pôs um sorriso no rosto antes de soltar uma risada para aliviar o clima.

“Mas não acreditem nessas histórias, crianças” ele disse. “Como eu disse é tudo conto de fada. O povo dessa cidade é muito supersticioso. De verdade. O Esconde Atrás é só um boato. Querem um mistério? Que tal o...”

Um som estranho cobriu o lugar, interrompendo Dipper. Parecia o som de uma maraca, mas não havia nada por perto. De repente, uma figura sombria passou correndo bem atrás de Dipper, assustando os três. Tinha que o Esconde Atrás.

“É ele”, Ford gritou. “Prepara a câmera, Stanley”. Os dois garotos correram em direção ao som, deixando Dipper para trás rapidamente.

O som, sempre mais à frente, ia ficando mais forte. Eles estavam chegando perto. Ford podia sentir a vitória. O sorriso no rosto do garoto ia ficando maior e maior.

“Nós vamos conseguir, Ford”, Stan gritou ao lado do irmão.

“Vamos sim”, Ford concordou, dando um Toque de Seis com Stan.

Logo eles chegaram a uma pequena área aberta na floresta. As árvores ao redor formavam um círculo de 10 metros de diâmetro em volta de uma única pequena árvore sem folhas. O som vinha de detrás daquela árvore. Stan ainda estava filmando a coisa toda e Ford estava pronto para tirar fotos. Os dois trocaram um olhar sem falas e se afastaram. Ford se aproximando pela direita e Stan pela esquerda. Eles contaram mentalmente “1 , 2, 3” e dispararam para a árvore com suas câmeras para pegar o Esconde Atrás. Mas o que viram não era a criatura evasiva que procuravam. Tudo que havia atrás daquela árvore era uma pequena coruja segurando uma maraca pelo bico.

Ford ficou decepcionado com a descoberta, mas Stan estava animado.

“Uau”, ele exclamou. “Coruja maraca”. Ele passou a filmadora para Ford e se aproximou do animal. “Vem cá, pequena. Vem cá”.

Vendo Stan se aproximando da maraca, a coruja abriu o bico, ficando com 5 metros de altura, mostrando dezenas de dentes e soltando um rugido ameaçador. Os dois irmãos gritaram com a coruja pronta para ataca-los e saíram correndo.

“Monstro malvado”, Stan gritou. “Monstro malvado”.

Os dois meninos dispararam floresta adentro tentando fugir da coruja, mas o monstro era rápido. O caminho era uma trilha estreita ladeira abaixo, de modo que Ford corria na frente com Stan logo atrás, menos de um braço de distância do irmão. De repente, Stan tropeçou numa raiz exposta no chão e caiu em cima de Ford. Os dois rolaram juntos alguns metros antes de se separarem. A coruja não era mais visível, mas os dois ainda podiam ouvir seu rugido. Eles se esconderam atrás de uma rocha e ficaram em silêncio, esperando que o monstro passasse por eles e se afastasse.

“O que era aquela coisa?”, Stan sussurrou em pânico.

“Só mais um dos monstros estranhos de Gravity Falls”, Ford respondeu.

Os dois não falaram nada nos minutos seguintes, tentando se acalmar e prestar atenção a qualquer sinal do monstro. Quando não ouviram nenhum som, eles julgaram ser seguro. Dando uma olhada em volta Ford percebeu que eles estavam numa área próxima à Cabana do Espaço. Eles podiam ir para casa, descansar e voltar depois de alguns minutos.

“Você ainda quer procurar o Esconde Atrás?”, Stan disse surpreso.

“Stan, nós queremos ser aventureiros”, Ford respondeu. “Aventureiros não dão pra trás depois da primeira derrota”.

“Geralmente sou eu que digo isso. Você tá certo. Vamos voltar e...”

E o som das maracas soou de novo. A coruja estava por perto. Ford deu alguns passos para tentar ouvir de onde o som vinha, mas um buraco se abriu no chão onde o garoto pisara e Ford caiu na escuridão.

“FORD!”, Stan gritou. “Ford você tá bem? FORD”.

“Eu tô bem, Stanley”, a resposta de Ford veio. “Eu machuquei o cotovelo, mas eu tô bem”.

“Ufa. Você tá vendo alguma coisa?”

“Um pouco. Tem um pouco de luz mais ao sul de onde eu estou”.

“A cabana fica para o norte, Ford”.

“Vou seguir para o sul daqui de baixo. Você segue daí de cima. A gente se encontra em algum lugar”.

“Você trouxe os walkie-talkies?”

“Sim. Joga a corda e eu vou amarrar”.

“Por que eu não te puxo com a corda?”

“Não tenho onde me apoiar aqui em baixo. Vai ser difícil subir. A gente se encontra depois”.

Stan jogou a corda para Ford amarrar um walkie-talkie. Ele não gostava da ideia de se separar de Ford deixando o irmão num lugar escuro, mas era tudo que ele podia fazer agora. Ford garantiu que ficaria bem.

Ford seguiu em direção a de onde a luz vinha, esperançoso de que fosse uma saída. Mas não era. Ao se aproximar ele viu várias criaturas de pedra emitindo uma luz meio brilhante e um som baixo. Eram Geodites. As criaturas que o autor do álbum do recortes achou nas cavernas de Gravity Falls. A caverna onde Ford estava devia ser algum tipo de ninho, pois havia dezenas de Geodites lá, iluminando tudo. Havia uma série de túneis. Um deles devia levar à saída do lugar.

Uma rajada de vento soprou indicando uma saída de ar. Ford ligou a lanterna quando a luz dos Geodites ficou distante demais para enxergar. Ele tentou contatar Stan pelo walkie-talkie, mas havia muita interferência. Ele precisava se afastar um pouco antes de tentar de novo.

Depois de andar alguns minutos Ford sentiu uma leve umidade na caverna. Depois de andar por um tempo ele viu um pequeno lago. Ao ver a água azul, o garoto se deu conta de como estava com sede e se aproximou do lago sem pensar. Antes que pudesse por a mão na água ele se deu conta do que estava fazendo e se repreendeu.

“Como você pode ser tão descuidado, Stanford? Não aprendeu nada naqueles livros?”

Nos livros de aventura que Ford gostava de ler, sempre havia alguém que se dava mal por tentar beber de um lago sem checar se era seguro. Um barulho na água chamou a atenção do garoto. Um pequeno animal anfíbio rosado saia da água. Um tipo de salamandra com membranas nos dois lados da cabeça e guelras.

“É um axolote”, ele disse. “Ei, pequenino, vem cá. Você não é um monstro assustador igual àquela coruja é?”

O axolote não parecia ameaçador. O oposto disso. Parecia calmante e tranquilizador. Ford o pegou com a mão e o animal apenas subiu e desceu pelos dedos do menino, fazendo cócegas. Ford pensou que se um animal vivia naquele lago, talvez a água não fosse perigosa afinal. Ele colocou o animal no chão e bebeu alguns goles de água para saciar a sede. O garoto notou o axolote olhando diretamente para ele. Aqueles olhos suaves como se olhassem dentro de Ford e gostassem do que visse. Era quase como se o axolote pudesse falar com Ford.

“Você não saberia o caminho para fora daqui, saberia?”

O axolote andou alguns passos em direção a Ford, passando pelo garoto e parando, o olhar fixo num túnel como se indicasse a direção. Ford andou em direção ao túnel. Ele parou logo em seguida para voltar para o axolote, mas o animal não estava mais em lugar nenhum.

“Que estranho”, ele disse para si. De repente o walkie-talkie ligou na mochila.

“Ford, você tá aí?”, a voz de Stan perguntou.

“Estou aqui, Stan”, Ford respondeu.

“Ufa, que bom. Onde você tá?”

“Eu caí numa caverna. Estou seguindo um túnel para sair”.

“Você tá bem?”

“Estou bem. Não se preocupe. Vou desligar. Te ligo quando sair daqui”.

A lanterna de Ford começou a falhar depois que ele desligou. Ele deu alguns tapinhas para fazer funcionar.

“Qual é, não me deixe na mão agora”.

A luz se estabilizou depois de alguns tapas e Ford continuou seu caminho até chegar numa bifurcação.

“Qual caminho eu escolho. Será que os dois dão para uma saída?”

Foi quando ele viu aquele axolote no caminho da direita, parado olhando para o menino.

“Isso não está certo”, Ford pensou. O caminho que Ford seguiu não tinha uma única poça de água, mas lá estava o axolote, uma criatura que não vive fora da água por muito tempo. Aquilo não era um animal normal. Parte dele dizia que o axolote estava mostrando a saída, mas a outra parte dizia que era uma armadilha de uma criatura estranha. Uma aberração.

“Como se você pudesse dizer isso, certo?”, ele disse para si. Ford decidiu pegar o caminho da esquerda, apesar do animal não parecer ameaçador. Ele sempre podia voltar, caso fosse preciso. Ele esperava que não fosse preciso. Embora não quisesse admitir, aquele axolote inofensivo enviou uma onda de medo no garoto. Alguns metros depois Ford se viu numa área mais larga da caverna, mas sem saída dessa vez.

“Parece que o axolote estava certo”, ele riu.

Ele quase deu meia volta até ver algo entalhado na parede em frente a ele. Inscrições antigas gravadas na pedra. A figura de uma criatura triangular cercada de pessoas ajoelhadas. Devia ter centenas ou milhares de anos. Estava escrito numa língua estranha, mas o mais estranho era que Ford parecia poder ler aquilo.

_Aquele com as respostas para suas perguntas_. Bem, Ford tinha perguntas. E alguém parecia ter respostas.

_ Não o invoque... mosnt... sua mente em perigo se...  _

A maior parte do texto estava gasta com o tempo, mas uma parte, o encantamento de invocação, estava intacta. Ford sentiu uma presença atrás de si. Era o axolote de novo. Embora o olhar do animal permanecesse o mesmo, parecia que seus olhos diziam “Pare”. Ford voltou a atenção para o encanto na parede e começou a ler, embora parte de si quisesse parar. Quando o garoto chegou ao final, ele fechou os olhos, se preparando para ser atacado, mas nada aconteceu. O axolote também não estava mais lá. Ford voltou o caminho até a bifurcação e seguiu a outra direção, chegando na saída da caverna poucos minutos depois.

O axolote estava lá fora esperando por ele. O olhar tranquilo do animal tinha sumido. Substituído por misto de pena, dor, raiva. Decepção. Ao menos era o que Ford imaginava.

“O que você quer comigo?”, Ford perguntou.

O animal não disse nada (obviamente) e apenas andou vagarosamente até o um pequeno corpo de água e desapareceu com a corrente. Por alguma razão, Ford ficou incomodado com o ocorrido.

“Stan, você tá aí?”, ele perguntou no walkie-talkie.

“Eu tô aqui, Seis Dedos”.

“Eu saí da caverna. Estou reconhecendo parte da área”.

Ford passou a localização para Stan e seguiu caminho até achar o irmão. Stan deu um abraço forte em Ford ao ver que o irmão estava bem. Já passava e muito da hora do almoço, então os dois se sentaram no chão e comeram as coisas que Ford tinha na mochila. Seria o suficiente até que chegassem à cabana. Ford queria contar do axolote, mas quando ia dizer alguma coisa, o som de maracas surgiu de novo, mas diferente dessa vez. Mais grave.

“Não parece ser o mesmo som da coruja”, Ford disse.

“Acha que pode ser ele?”, Stan perguntou.

“Acho que sim. Vamos com calma dessa vez”.

Os dois irmãos sentiram alguma coisa passar correndo por entre eles e se viraram para olhar. Não encontrando nada (nem sinal de corujas), eles suspeitaram de que era o Esconde Atrás real. Ele podia estar em qualquer lugar ao redor. Ford se abaixou, colocou a mochila no chão e tirou vários espelhos e varas de metal dela.

“O que você tá fazendo?”, Stan perguntou.

“O Esconde Atrás se esconde rapidamente de modo que está sempre atrás da gente”, Ford respondeu. “Vamos usar esses espelhos para criar uma estrutura que vai nos permitir olhar em todas as direções ao mesmo tempo. O Esconde Atrás não vai poder fugir disso”.

“Parece que você pensou em tudo mesmo”.

A estrutura de espelhos não era muito prática e mais atrapalhava do que ajudava. Não foi até depois de pronta que os gêmeos perceberam que a roupa apresentava alguns pontos cegos, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito agora. Ford prendeu a estrutura na roupa e Stan preparou a filmadora de novo. Eles ainda tinham mais uma chance. Mais uma chance de pegar o Esconde Atrás.

Depois de andar um pouco Ford notou algumas pegadas no chão. Tinham o mesmo formato da pegada que ele viu naquele primeiro dia na cidade e batiam com o desenho do álbum de recortes. As pegadas formavam uma trilha. O Esconde Atrás podia ser evasivo, mas não era bom em não deixar rastros. Os dois irmãos seguiram as pegadas até se encontrarem de volta à árvore onde viram a coruja.

“Talvez seja ele dessa vez”, Stan disse.

“Eu não sei”, Ford falou. “Pode ser perigoso”.

“Vamos lá, Ford. Perigo é nosso sobrenome”.

“Achei que fosse Pines”, Ford riu.

“Vai dar tudo certo, Ford”, Stan deu um leve sorriso também.

Era como ver uma reprise do que houve da última vez. Os gêmeos se puseram na mesma posição de antes e contaram até três antes de pularem atrás da árvore, esperando encontrar o Esconde Atrás ou a coruja monstro. Mas não havia nada lá dessa vez. Stan não sabia se isso era uma coisa boa ou não. Ford, por outro lado, estava chateado.

“Acho que é isso, Stan”, ele disse tirando a estrutura da roupa e jogando-a no chão. “Hora de entregar os pontos. Eu desisto”.

“O quê?”, Stan falou. “Não pode desistir, Ford. E a sua aposta com o Dan?”

“Eu perdi. Vamos encarar os fatos. Não somos aventureiros de verdade. Não temos experiência em caçar monstros. Somos apenas crianças comuns procurando uma criatura que é mestra em não ser vista. Estava claro que isso ia dar errado desde o começo, mas eu fui orgulhoso demais pra admitir que não podia fazer isso. O Manly Dan tinha razão. Isso foi um fiasco como a vez com o Monstro do Lago”.

Stan reconheceu a derrota. Ele jogou a câmera no chão e se aproximou de Ford para abraça-lo.

“Tudo bem, Ford”, ele disse. “Não se pode ganhar todas. Vamos fazer direito da próxima vez”.

“Como assim?”, Ford perguntou.

“Vamos caçar algo menor e mais fácil da próxima vez. Vamos ganhar experiência aos poucos até ficarmos bons nisso. Não somos aventureiros ou caçadores de monstros, mas podemos ser um dia. E quando isso acontecer, vamos voltar aqui e procurar o Esconde Atrás de novo. Você vai ter sua revanche com essa criatura”.

“Obrigado, Stan”.

“Ouviu isso, Esconde Atrás?”, Stan gritou para a floresta. “Você ganhou dessa vez, mas nós vamos te pegar um dia. Guarde minhas palavras. Os Gêmeos Pines vão te pegar”.

Os dois garotos passaram um braço ao redor do ombro um do outro e entoaram um grito de “Pines! Pines! Pines!”. O som de passos pesados os parou. Dipper estava lá.

“Finalmente achei vocês”, ele disse. “Vocês tem ideia do quão preocupado eu fiquei quando vocês correram para a floresta? Achei que vocês podiam ter se machucado”.

“Desculpa, Tivô Dipper”, Ford disse. “Não queríamos preocupar o senhor”.

“Nós estamos bem, Tivô Dipper”, Stan disse.

“Ótimo. Agora vamos voltar para a cabana e esquecer essa história toda. Eu quero saber o que vocês estavam fazendo de verdade. Sério, crianças, o Esconde Atrás? Vocês podiam ter dito que iam caçar um urso. Eu cairia nessa”.

Ford não quis dizer para Dipper que a caça ao Esconde Atrás era real. Ele não acreditaria. E sem provas da existência da criatura, não faria diferença.

“Espera”, Ford parou. “Nós deixamos o equipamento todo pra trás”.

Ele voltou para pegar a câmera e os espelhos. Ford notou que a câmera estava filmando. “Deve ter ligado sozinha quando caiu no chão”, ele pensou. Ele desligou a câmera e colocou tudo de volta na mochila. Apesar de ter perdido a aposta, Ford não estava realmente chateado. Olhando para trás, ele teve uma boa aventura naquele da e várias coisas para escrever em seu diário. O monstro coruja, a caverna dos Geodites, o axolote estranho, as inscrições na parede da caverna. Não foi um dia completamente perdido. O carro de Dipper estava a alguns metros do onde os meninos estavam, de modo que a viagem de volta para a cabana foi rápida.

“O Manly Dan está por aí?”, Ford perguntou ao sair do carro.

“Eu pedi que ele fosse procurar vocês na outra direção”, Dipper respondeu. “Ele deve voltar logo. Por quê?”

“Não é nada. Nós tivemos uma pequena briga. Eu queria pedir desculpas”.

Dipper bagunçou o cabelo de Ford com um sorriso no rosto. “Eu não sei os detalhes, mas estou orgulhoso por você dizer isso”, ele disse. Os dois garotos ficaram na loja de presentes enquanto Dipper foi fazer alguma outra coisa. Ford ligou a câmera para ver as imagens e entrevistas que ele e Stan tinham feito durante o dia.

Ele viu a entrevista com Grenda e Wendy e a filmagem da coruja. Isso o lembrou de quando passou o dia seguindo Stan e Norma e riu da lembrança. O sorriso sumiu da sua cara quando o garoto viu a última filmagem da câmera dando lugar a uma cara de descrença.

“Stanley, vem ver isso”, Ford chamou.

Stanley se juntou ao irmão para ver, tendo a mesma reação que ele ao ver a filmagem. No momento em que Dipper levava os dois meninos embora uma figura saía de detrás de uma árvore.

A criatura era completamente preta, alta, magra, quase esquelética. Seus braços e pernas longos se assemelhavam a galhos e raízes. Quando Ford se virou para recuperar a câmera, a criatura se escondeu rapidamente atrás de uma árvore.

“O Esconde Atrás”, eles falaram juntos.

“Eu não acredito nisso”, Stan disse num misto de descrença e felicidade.

“Ele é mesmo real, Stanley”, Ford respondeu na esma empolgação.

“E você conseguiu filmar, Ford. Você ganhou a aposta”.

Naquele momento, Dan entrou pela porta da loja de presentes. Ele decidiu ir direto ao ponto como sempre.

“Então, como foi com o Esconde Atrás?”, ele perguntou.

“Veja você mesmo”, Ford disse dando um passo a frente e mostrando a câmera para Dan.

Dan assistiu os últimos instantes da filmagem onde o Esconde Atrás se aparecia e se escondia de Ford.

“Espera”, ele disse hesitantemente. “Isso é... Essa coisa... É ele?”

“Com certeza”, Ford disse triunfantemente.

“Você conseguiu filmar o Esconde Atrás de verdade?”

“Sim”.

“E isso quer dizer que você estava errado sobre o Ford”, Stan disse.

“Isso é inacreditável. Eu achei que o Esconde Atrás era só uma lenda, mas vocês conseguiram a prova de que ele é real mesmo. Vocês conseguiram mesmo”.

“Agora que demos um jeito nisso, temos uma outra coisinha para resolver”, Stan disse.

“O quê?”, Dan perguntou.

“Você perdeu a aposta”, Stan tirou um barbeador elétrico da mochila para espanto de Dan. “Significa que é hora de pagar, Manly Dan. Ele é todo seu, Ford”.

Ford pegou o barbeador com Stan e olhou para Dan.

“Ah, cara”, Dan disse visivelmente chateado. “Minha barba”.

Ford queria se gabar pelo trabalho bem feito e como ele tinha a Dan mais cedo sobre não cantar vitória antes da hora. Seria o momento perfeito para jogar tudo na cara do rapaz. Mas ele não podia fazer isso. Ele viu o desconforto de Dan prestes a perder a barba que ele claramente tanto gostava, sabe-se lá o porquê.

“Eu não posso fazer isso”, ele disse, para espanto de Stan e Dan.

“Como assim?”, Stan perguntou.

“Eu não peguei o Esconde Atrás eu mesmo. Ele apareceu acidentalmente na frente da câmera depois que eu desisti. Além disso, eu só queria mostrar que posso ser um bom caçador de monstros no futuro”. Ford pôs o barbeador em cima da bancada da loja.

“Isso que dizer...”, Dan começou.

“Quer dizer que você está liberado da aposta, Manly Dan”, Ford respondeu.

“Obrigado, Stanford”, Dan deu um leve abraço do garoto. “Você é um cara legal. Eu também não ia fazer você pintar o cabelo de ruivo se perdesse. Eu só tava pegando no seu pé. E você pode me chamar só de Dan agora. Eu faço as pessoas me chamarem de Manly Dan normalmente, mas bons amigos podem me chamar só de Dan”.

“Amigos?”

“Claro. Depois disso tudo, somos amigos, não somos?”, Dan estendeu a mão.

Amigos. Ford estava mesmo fazendo amigos. De verdade. Ford agarrou a mão de Dan e a apertou com um sorriso no rosto.

“Sim, nós somos. E você pode me chamar só de Ford”.

“Então você não vai raspar a barba dele?”, Stan perguntou.

“Não”, Ford respondeu. “Não seria certo depois de tudo. E eu consegui o que queria”.

“Eu posso fazer isso, então?”

“Não”, Ford e Dan responderam juntos.

“Tudo bem, tudo bem”, Stan se rendeu. “Então, o que fazemos agora, Dan?”

“Engraçado”, Dan comentou. “Eu não disse que VOCÊ podia me chamar de Dan. Eu tava falando com o Ford. É Manly Dan pra você, Stanley”.

“Opa”, Stan recuou com o olhar estreito de Dan sobre ele.

“Brincadeira, Stan”, Dan disse rindo, jogado o braço em volta do pescoço de Stan e bagunçando o cabelo do garoto. “Somos todos amigos aqui agora. E para comemorar essa amizade, que tal eu levar vocês dois ao shopping? Eu ainda tô devendo o presente de aniversário, certo?”

Dipper voltou a tempo de ver os três rapazes rindo juntos e ficou contente por saber que qualquer que fosse o motivo da desavença entre Ford e Dan tinha acabado. Ele deixou Dan levar os garotos para sair e comemorar, apenas dando alguns avisos e regras (principalmente para Stan) antes de deixa-los ir. Quando eles se foram, Dipper tirou o sorriso da cara e desceu as escadas secretas para o porão.

“Hora de trabalhar sério”, ele disse.

Dan levou os garotos para o cinema primeiro. Punho de Tigre 2 estava em cartaz naquela semana. Dan comprou uma figura de ação do protagonista do filme como presente de aniversário para Stan, o que rendeu um largo sorriso do garoto. Depois do cinema, o trio parou na lanchonete para se abastecer de hambúrguer, batata frita e refrigerante, antes de passarem algum tempo no fliperama, onde Dan ganhou o maior bicho de pelúcia que o lugar tinha como prêmio. Eles passaram em frente a uma antiga locadora, onde Ford viu uma coleção antiga de documentários sobre criaturas estranhas e Dan a comprou para ele. Por fim, Dan levou os gêmeos de volta para a cabana e se despediu.

Já era tarde, então os garotos foram para o quarto. Stan tinha se divertido, mas Ford era quem estava mais animado. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava mesmo fazendo amigos. De volta a Nova Jersey, eram só ele e Stan desde sempre. Agora em Gravity Falls, os gêmeos tinham uma boa turma. Ele dormiu com esse pensamento. Mas quando abriu os olhos ele não estava mais no quarto.

Ele estava flutuando no espaço, cercado por estrelas e papéis. Devia ser um sonho. Uma sombra surgiu atrás dele. Ao se virar, Ford viu uma criatura triangular amarela. A figura das inscrições na caverna.

“Olá, cara inteligente”, a criatura disse desaparecendo e reaparecendo atrás de Ford, o assuntando. “Calma, não vá enfartar. Ainda não tem 92 anos”.

“Quem é você?”, Ford perguntou.

“O meu nome é Bill. E o seu é Stanford Pines, o cara que mudou o mundo. Mas estou indo rápido demais. Vamos relaxar. Quer jogar xadrez interdimensional?” Uma mesa de xadrez se materializou diante de Ford. “Tome uma xícara de chá”.

“O que é você?”

“Sou um ser mágico antigo. Um ser extradimensional de pura energia. Um mentor. Escolho uma mente brilhante por século para inspirar e eu escolhi você. Você tem muito potencial e eu tenho grandes planos para você. Mas estamos ficando sem tempo aqui. Você vai acordar logo. Não se preocupe, vamos nos ver de novo em breve. MUITO EM BREVE”.

Ford acordou imediatamente. Ele estava de volta ao quarto.

“Que sonho estranho”, ele disse antes de voltar a dormir pelo resto da noite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-Bill faz sua aparição mais cedo aqui e ele vai aparecer com certa frequência antes de Escapando dos Sonhos  
2-Sim, aquele axolote era O Axolotl e será um personagem recorrente  
3-Quando assisti esse curta da primeira vez eu esperava que a coruja fosse realmente um monstro  
4-O relacionamento Ford-Dan aqui não é amoroso, é tipo a amizade de Dipper e Soos  
5-Nesse momento, o Esconde Atrás está bem atrás de você, mas quando você se virar pra ver ele não vai mais estar lá


	9. O Bode, o Porco e o Guarda-Roupa do Viajante do Tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na Feira do Espaço, Ford ganha um porco e Stan tenta usar uma máquina do tempo para corrigir um erro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrigi vários erros de digitação nos capítulos anteriores.

As coisas andaram ocupadas na Cabana do Espaço nos últimos dias. Dipper estava organizando uma feira na área da cabana e os gêmeos tiveram que ajudar. Levou muito tempo, mas as coisas finalmente estavam no lugar e os últimos ajustes eram feitos.

“Amanhã vai ser um grande dia, Stanley”, Dipper comentou. “A feira mais barata que o dinheiro pode alugar”.

“Você seguiu todas as minhas dicas, Tivô Dipper?”, Stan perguntou.

“Sim, Stanley. A maioria delas, pelo menos. Falsificar certificados de inspeção de segurança é ilegal”.

“Quando não tem polícia por perto, nada é ilegal, Tivô Dipper”.

“Vamos falar sobre isso depois. A propósito, cadê o seu irmão?”

Os dois ouviram o som de algo metálico se quebrando junto com um grito vindo de cima. Um carrinho de teleférico caiu bem ao lado deles, com Ford dentro do brinquedo.

“Eu acho que o teleférico tá quebrado”, ele disse em choque.

“Stanford!”, Dipper gritou desesperado correndo para tirar o sobrinho do que sobrou do teleférico. “Você tá bem, garoto?”

“Eu tô bem, Tivô Dipper. Acho que tô mais assustado que machucado”.

“Tem certeza, Ford?”, Stan perguntou. “Pareceu uma queda feia”.

Ford esticou as pernas e deu pequenos pulos para mostrar que não estava muito machucado. Não totalmente convencido, Dipper sugeriu que o garoto descansasse e se recuperasse para a feira do dia seguinte enquanto ele e Stan terminavam de conferir os últimos detalhes. Os dois foram até Dan, que estava trabalhando num tanque de mergulho.

“Como estão as coisas aí, Dan?”, Stan perguntou.

“Já está quase pronto, Stan”.

“Parece realmente preso aqui”, Dipper disse, dando socos no alvo do tanque e verificando que o assento não caía.

“Não há nada no mundo que possa te derrubar, Tivô Dipper”.

“Ainda não tenho certeza, Stanley. A graça de um tanque de mergulho é ver a pessoa no assento cair na água”.

“Não quando é você que vai cair”.

“Haha. Preocupado comigo, Stanley?”

“Claro. E também tem o fato de que as pessoas vão ficar tão frustradas em não te derrubar que vão pagar outras jogadas. Ah, e lembre-se de provocar a multidão. Isso sempre funciona”. Stan se despediu e foi ver Ford.

“Hah, tinha que ser, garoto”, Dipper disse verificando a caixa de ferramentas. “Ei, Daniel, você viu minha chave de fenda vermelha por aí? A danada desapareceu”.

“Não senhor, Senhor Pines”, Dan respondeu. “Talvez algum ser paranormal tenha pego ela”.

“Você tá passando tempo demais com os meninos, Daniel”.

Ocupados com suas próprias coisas, ninguém percebeu a presença de uma figura estranha no local. Um homem gordo e careca, usando um traje completamente cinza observava de longe. Ele tirou uma chave de fenda do bolso (a chave de fenda de Dipper) e mexeu no relógio em seu pulso.

“A missão está prosseguindo conforme o plano, câmbio”, ele disse. Enquanto ele mexia no relógio com a chave de fenda, o traje do homem mudava até se camuflar com o ambiente.

No dia seguinte, por volta do meio-dia, a feira finalmente começou. A cidade inteira apareceu para vender coisas, comprar coisas, passear nos brinquedos, tentar a sorte nos jogos e ver as atrações da feira. Ford ainda estava pensando no sonho estranho que tivera há quatro dias com o tal Bill, mas era só isso mesmo. Um sonho. Então ele decidiu não prestar mais atenção nisso.

Stan estava radiante. Ele tinha conversado com Carla e os dois decidiram andar juntos pela feira. Ele também queria que Ford fosse junto, mas o garoto de seis dedos achou melhor não.

“Não quero deixar as coisas estranhas entre você e sua nova namorada”, ele disse rindo.

“Ei, ela não é minha namorada”, Stan reclamou. “Depois da Norma, eu não tô mais afim de romances de verão por um tempo”.

“Sei, acredito. Mas divirtam-se juntos. Vou procurar outra coisa pra fazer”.

Assim, Stan e Carla ficariam sozinhos durante a feira. Dan trabalhava consertando eventuais problemas na feira, enquanto Shandra cuidava da barraca de cachorro quente. Ela até conseguiu que Greg ajudasse com os brinquedos da feira depois de garantir que seria pago. Dipper estava abrindo o tanque de mergulho.

“Ok, Dipper”, ele disse pra si mesmo. “Você consegue. Basta provocar a multidão um pouco. Não é como se você fosse cair na água depois do que o Daniel fez”. Ele respirou fundo e fez sua melhor performance de Senhor do Espaço para a multidão. “É meio-dia. O tanque de mergulho está aberto. Aproximem-se e me afundem, amigos. Você aí, oh careca! Ei, zé ruela! Calça Frouxa! Quem quer tirar uma casquinha de mim?”

Com isso, Dipper conseguiu irritar a multidão e fazer seis pessoas gastarem um bom dinheiro para tentar derrubá-lo na agua. O que não aconteceu, graças ao trabalho de Dan.

“Hahaha. Voltem sempre, amigos”, Dipper disse.

Do outro lado da feira, Stan e Carla tinham parado na barraca de Shandra, que vendia salsichas empanadas em forma de ponto de interrogação.

“Como é que você conseguiu esse formato?”, Carla perguntou. “Não é natural”.

“Isso é um segredo, garota”, Shandra disse.

“Além disso, Carla, são tão... ahn... deliciosos?”, Stan sugeriu.

Os dois se despediram de Shandra e começaram a rir até que o molho da salsicha de Carla caiu na manga da camisa dela e a garota teve que limpar no banheiro. Aproveitando que Stan estava sozinho, Ford se juntou ao irmão.

“Diga o que quiser, Stan, mas vocês dois parecem mesmo um casal”, Ford disse provocando.

“Eu não vou cair nessa, Ford”, Stan respondeu. “Não é nada demais”.

“É sim. Vocês dois na feira bancando os românticos. Que tal um passeio na roda gigante? Vocês podem se beijar quando pararem bem lá no alto”.

“SEM RODA GIGANTE”, Stan gritou desesperado antes de tentar voltar a voz ao tom normal. “Sem roda gigante, Stanford”.

“Tudo bem. Mas como vão as coisas com a Carla? Ela é legal?”

“Muito legal. Vocês deviam conversar um com o outro. Todos podemos ser amigos. Tem certeza que não quer andar com a gente?”

“Tenho sim. Olha quantos bilhetes eu ganhei nos jogos de conhecimentos gerais”, Ford mostrou um bolo de bilhetes. Devia ter uns quinze ou vinte.

“Uau. Isso é impressionante. Ei, tá sentindo esse cheiro de colônia chique?”

Os dois viram Preston chegando, acompanhado de dois amigos.

“Ora, ora, se não são os gêmeos Pines”, o garoto disse. “Algum de vocês viu aquela garota McCorkle por aí? Carol? Candy? Carmem?”

“É Carla”, Stan respondeu.

“Isso. Carla. Então, vocês a viram? Queria chamar ela pra sair comigo”.

“Sabe, eu acho que vi a Carla no Poço Sem Fundo. Você devia pular dentro dele”.

Stan e Preston trocaram um olhar mortal um pro outro por uns segundos antes de Preston deixar os gêmeos sozinhos.

“Que imbecil”, Ford comentou.

“É, mas é um imbecil podre de rico. Preciso manter ele longe da Carla”.

“Algo me diz que ela sabe se cuidar. De todo jeito, pegue alguns dos meus bilhetes. Você pode manter ela entretida e ignorar o Preston. Ei, olha lá o Fiddleford. Tenho que falar com ele. Tchau, Stan”.

Fiddleford parecia um pouco inquieto. Irritado, talvez. Ele não ficou com um humor melhor quando Ford chamou sua atenção.

“O que você quer, Stanford?”, ele perguntou.

“Eu queria saber como você tá”, Ford respondeu. “Eu não te vejo desde a noite do meu aniversário. Você sumiu há quase uma semana, Fiddleford”.

“Eu tinha muita coisa na cabeça pra assimilar”.

“Me desculpa por isso, Fidds. Eu realmente sinto muito por toda a história dos clones e...”

“Pare”, Fidds interrompeu. “Eu não quero me lembrar daquilo”.

“Tá bem. Mas você me perdoa? Ainda somos amigos?”, Ford perguntou ansioso, ao que Fidds suspirou em derrota.

“Sim, Stanford. Ainda somos amigos”.

Ford, animado, deu um abraço em Fiddleford e perguntou ao garoto se ele não queria lhe fazer companhia durante a feira, mas Fidds disse que estava lá com o pai e deixou Ford sozinho, um pouco decepcionado.

“Ei sei do que você precisa, garoto”, um homem o chamou de um estande na feira.

“Quem é você?”, Ford perguntou.

“Meu nome é Sprott. Sou um fazendeiro local. E tenho a solução para o seu problema”.

“Meu problema?”

“Isso. Você precisa de um porco”.

“O quê? O que eu faria com um porco?”

Um porco. O Fazendeiro Sprott achava que o problema de Ford era se sentir solitário ou algo assim? De todo jeito, um porco não era uma solução. Mas ainda assim Sprott arrastou Ford para seu estande ‘Ganhe um Porco’.

“O jogo é simples. Adivinhe o peso de um porco e ele é seu. Quer tentar?”

Como Ford não tinha nada a perder ele resolveu tentar. Ele entregou um bilhete para o fazendeiro e se aproximou para ver melhor os porcos, mas eles não pareciam muito bem ou animados. Dois porcos estavam largados no chão sem se mexer direito, um não tinha uma cara muito boa e um outro parecia agressivo. Mas havia um pequeno porco rosado que parecia mais amigável. Assim que viu Ford, o porco se aproximou.

“Ei, pequeno”, disse Ford, fazendo carinho no porco. “Você gostou de mim? Acho que ter um animal de estimação não seria ruim”.

“Ah, então você quer o velho de oito quilos”, Sprott comentou. “Muito bem, quanto acha que ele pesa?”

Isso era uma pegadinha? Ou o fazendeiro Sprott deu um baita deslize?

“Hã, oito quilos?”, Ford arriscou.

“Você é algum tipo de bruxo?”, Sprott perguntou surpreso.

Ok, talvez não fossem as coisas que funcionavam diferentes em Gravity Falls. Talvez fossem as pessoas que eram burras mesmo. De todo modo, Ford venceu o jogo e Sprott lhe entregou o porco de oito quilos.

“Aqui está o seu porco”, ele disse, ao passo que a multidão ao redor começou a aplaudir Ford. “E vai precisar disso”, ele disse lhe entregando um garfo e uma faca.

Ford deu um olhar mortal para o homem e se retirou, abraçado ao porco. “Tudo está diferente agora”, ele pensou.

Do outro lado da feira, Stan e Carla continuavam o passeio amigável.

“Ei, olha aquilo”, Carla falou de repente.

Stan olhou para a direção que Carla apontou. Uma barraca com um jogo de derrubar garrafas estava tinha bichos de pelúcia estranhos como prêmio, mas Carla parecia apontar para outra coisa. Um pequeno bode junto ao estande.

“Eu quero”, ela disse.

“Deixa que eu consigo ele pra você, Carla”, Stan respondeu.

“Tem certeza disso, Stan?”

“O Tivô Dipper me ensinou o segredo. Você mira na cabeça do cara e pega o prêmio enquanto ele tiver desmaiado”.

“Ah, você não vai fazer isso”, Carla riu.

Stan entregou um bilhete ao responsável pelo estande e recebeu uma única bola para arremessar. “Você só tem uma chance”, o homem disse. Stan preparou o lançamento e jogou a bola com toda a força que tinha. A bola errou as garrafas, acertando a lateral da mesa e ricocheteando de volta, acertando Carla em um olho.

“AI, MEU OLHO!”, ela gritou de dor.

“Ai, caramba! Ai, caramba!”, Stan disse desesperado. “Carla, você tá bem?”

“Ai, e aí, tá inchado?”

Sim o olho estava muito inchado. E já tinha até ficado roxo. Era assustador.

“Vai ficar tudo bem, Carla. Não esquenta”, Stan disse. “Eu vou... eu vou pegar gelo”.

Dipper tinha colocado um refrigerador na varanda da cabana, então Stan correu direto até ele para pegar um saco de gelo, tentando não esbarrar em ninguém. Com o saco de gelo na mão, ele correu de volta para Carla, até vê-la no mesmo lugar em que a havia deixado. Quando estava chegando perto da garota, um sujeito estranho entrou no caminho e Stan esbarrou nele.

Era um homem gordo e careca com um traje cinza. Stan deixou cair a bolsa de gelo, que acabou abrindo, e o homem deixou cair uma trena, que ele se apressou para recuperar.

“Aí, cara. Olha por onde anda”, Stan reclamou enquanto tentava recuperar o gelo que tinha caído no chão.

Depois de pegar a trena de volta, o homem saiu correndo, sem se incomodar com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Conseguindo um pouco do gelo de volta, Stan tentou voltar para Carla, apenas para ouvir uma voz familiar irritante.

“Tá tudo bem, é só descansar o olho dentro da casquinha de sorvete”, Preston disse para Carla.

“Ah, obrigada, Preston”, ela respondeu. “Muito obrigada mesmo. Pelo seu gesto e pelo sorvete”.

“Ah, eu só tava no lugar certo na hora certa. Como isso aconteceu?”

“O Stan acertou em mim por acidente”.

“Hmf. Aquele idiota. Parece que ele é um perigo para a sociedade”.

Stan estava se segurando para não avançar em Preston e atacar o garoto porque isso só daria razão ao metido.

“Ei, que tal você curtir o resto da feira comigo? Garanto que não vou acertar você”.

“Humm, tá, eu acho eu sim”.

Stan viu de boca aberta Carla e Preston saírem juntos para um passeio no Túnel do Amor e Salsicha Empanada.

“Ei, Stanley” Ford chamou atrás dele. “Olha só isso. Eu ganhei um porco. O nome dele é Waddles. Diga oi pro Stan, Waddles”.

“Tudo está diferente agora”, foi tudo que Stan disse.

“O que aconteceu, Stan?”

Stan apenas apontou na direção de Carla e Preston. Ford não precisou de qualquer outra explicação. Ele passou o restante da feira ao lado do irmão tentando consolá-lo.

“Dá pra acreditar?”, Stan repetia. “Ela me trocou pelo Preston. Pelo Preston. O idiota do Preston Northwest”.

“Você gostava dela, não é?”, Ford disse.

“O quê? Não. Mas do jeito que ela foi com ele. Era como se ela concordasse que eu sou perigoso de se estar por perto. Foi só um acidente. E ela nem me deixou explicar”.

“Você pode falar com ela amanhã e pedir desculpas. Ela vai entender”.

Stan não estava convencido.

“Ford, já desejou voltar no tempo e desfazer um erro?”

“Algumas vezes”, Ford respondeu fazendo carinho em Waddles e repetindo Oink para o porco.

“Sabe, a Carla só me largou pelo Preston porque eu tinha ido pegar gelo. Ela só precisava de gelo por causa da bola. E eu estaria com o gelo se não fosse...”, Stan parou ao ver um rosto conhecido na multidão que começava a se dissipar. “... aquele cara”.

Uma expressão furiosa tomou conta do rosto de Stan e ele seguiu em direção ao homem careca de antes, seguido por Ford e Waddles.

“Ei, você, do cinto de utilidades”, ele gritou para o homem. “Você arruinou o meu dia hoje. Eu posso ter perdido minha amiga por sua causa”.

“O quê?”, o homem perguntou.

“Sem essa de ‘o quê’”, Ford disse. “Você estragou o dia do meu irmão. Qual é a sua? Tá seguindo a gente?”

“E por que você é careca?”, Stan terminou.

“Ah, minha posição está comprometida”, o homem gaguejou. “Entrando... entrando em camuflagem”.

O homem começou a mexer no relógio, mudando seu traje cinza para se camuflar, mas não estava funcionando.

“Porcaria”, ele disse. “Funciona, funciona”.

“Nossa, fantástico!”, Ford disse. “Você veio, tipo, do futuro ou algo assim?”

“N-Não”, o homem respondeu nervoso. “Q-Quem te disse isso?” ele tirou alguma coisa do bolso se trás e jogou em Ford gritando “Limpar memória”.

“Isso é pra limpar bebês”.

Cansado demais para qualquer coisa, o homem se sentou em um monte de feno e suspirou. Os gêmeos se entreolharam e chegaram mais perto.

“Tudo bem, me encurralaram”, o homem disse. “E-Eu sou um viajante do tempo. Sou Blendin Blenjamin Bladin, da Equipe de Remoção de Anomailas Temporais, ano 207̃012”.

“Peraí, se você é do futuro você tem uma máquina do tempo ou algo assim?”, Stan perguntou.

“É, alguma coisa assim”, Blendin respondeu.

De relance, Stan pode ver Carla e Preston ainda juntos e rindo, provavelmente dele, e Stan teve uma ideia.

“Me empresta?”, ele perguntou a Blendin. “Só uma vez?”

“Nem pensar!”, Blendin gritou. “É um equipamento do tempo sensível e complicadíssimo”.

Ele puxou a trena de antes do cinto. Aquela era sua máquina do tempo ou coisa parecida.

“Pra mim parece uma trena”, Ford comentou.

“Ora, cale essa boca do tempo”.

“Isso faz sentido pra você?”, Stan perguntou para Ford.

“Eu acho que ele é doido”.

“Não acreditam em mim?”, Blendin disse sacando a trena, soltando a fita e desaparecendo instantaneamente, reaparecendo meio segundo depois vestindo roupas de séculos atrás. “Adivinhem onde eu estive”.

Os gêmeos ficaram fascinados com a demonstração. Um viajante do tempo real com uma máquina do tempo real. De um jeito ou de outro, Stan tinha que colocar as mãos naquela trena.

Apesar do visual de séculos atrás, Blendin não viajou muito longe no tempo. Ele só voltou quinze anos, quando havia uma loja de fantasias naquela área. Além disso, ele teve que voltar rapidamente para devolver a fantasia, mas quando reapareceu para os meninos, ele estava pegando fogo. Literalmente. Nada que uns tapinhas não apagassem.

“Então, o que você tá fazendo aqui?”, Ford perguntou.

“Estou numa missão especial”, Blendin respondeu. “Devo impedir uma série de anomalias temporais que deve acontecer aqui, nesse local. Mas eu não estou vendo anomalia nenhuma. Eu não sei se é algum tipo de paradoxo, ou se eu estou muito cansado”.

“Sabe, eu acho que você precisa dar uma pausa”, Stan disse trocando olhares com Ford.

“Com certeza”, Ford concordou. “Podemos recomendar uma das várias atrações da Feira do Espaço?”. Ele mostrou alguns bilhetes para Blendin, ao que o viajante do tempo aceitou.

“Sabe de uma coisa? O que tem de errado? Eu mereço. Mas eu tô de olho em vocês”.

Os garotos deram um Toque de Seis silencioso. Blendin, mordendo a isca, se dirigiu até um dos brinquedos onde Greg ainda estava trabalhando entediado, mas tentando manter o sorriso de sempre. Era um daqueles brinquedos de xícaras que ficam girando, exceto que esse tinha formato de barris.

“Um, por favor”, Blendin disse entregando o bilhete ao adolescente.

“Desculpa, senhor, mas vai ter que tirar o cinto”, Greg respondeu. “Alguma ferramenta pode sair voando e consertar alguma coisa. Hehehe. É brincadeira”.

“Proteja isso com a sua vida”, Blendin disse passando o cinto com a trena a Greg.

“Eu vou vigiar isso como um falcão”, ele disse colocando o cinto em cima de um barril enquanto Blendin curtia o brinquedo.

“Ei, Greg”, o adolescente ouviu Ford chamando.

“Você é o Ford ou o Stan? Vocês são tão parecidos que eu não sei quem é quem. Hehehe”.

“Sou o Ford. E sua piada não teve a menor graça”, e Ford presenciou um leve vacilo no sorriso do adolescente. “Eu acho que a Shandra tá te procurando”.

Enquanto Ford distraia Greg com a conversa, Stan andou de mansinho até o barril onde o cinto de Blendin estava e roubou a Trena do Tempo sem ser visto. Os dois garotos correram para a cabana e colocaram a trena na mesa da cozinha.

“Aqui está”, Ford disse. “Nosso ingresso para qualquer momento da história”.

“Vamos buscar uns dinossauros e obrigar eles a namorar”, Stan disse.

“Stanley, isso é sério. Temos que ser espertos com isso. Esse papo de paradoxo me deixou apavorado.

“Ei sei, eu sei. Tudo que vamos fazer é voltar e consertar meu único erro. De hoje. Se eu não errar aquela bola não vou acertar o olho da Carla, ela não vai ficar com raiva de mim e o Preston não vai consolá-la”.

“Acho que vou ter que ganhar o Waddles pela segunda vez, não é?”, Ford se virou para acariciar o porco.

Stan puxou a fita da trena até a marca de 6 horas e segurou a mão de Ford. Os dois irmãos respiraram fundo e estavam prontos para voltar.

“Até mais tarde, Waddles”, Ford disse para o porco.

“Até mais cedo, Waddles”, Stan corrigiu.

Stan apertou o botão de voltar e os dois irmãos desapareceram num flash. O mundo ao redor começou a desacelerar e rebobinar até voltar ao meio-dia daquele dia. Os gêmeos reapareceram no mesmo lugar, pegando fogo também, e correram para fora da cabana, sorridentes. Eles ouviram o Tivô Dipper anunciando o tanque de mergulho novamente.

“É meio-dia. O tanque de mergulho está aberto. Aproximem-se e me afundem, amigos. Você aí, oh careca! Ei, zé ruela! Calça Frouxa! Quem quer tirar uma casquinha de mim?”

E assim como da outra vez, a multidão furiosa se juntou para afundá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Cada gêmeo correu para seu respectivo lugar. Ford foi falar com Fiddleford e depois correu até o estande ‘Ganhe um Porco’ e pegou Waddles de volta, deixando um comentário para Sprott de que era sim um bruxo. O que talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia, porque Sprott acendeu uma tocha comentando sobre ser hora de juntar uma multidão.

“Ele não fariam o que eu tô pensando que eles fariam, fariam?”. Ford se perguntou.

Stan correu de volta para onde tinha deixado Carla e levou a garota para o estande com os bichos de pelúcia e o bode.

“Eu quero”, ela disse.

“Deixa que eu consigo ele pra você, Carla”, Stan repetiu a si mesmo.

“Tem certeza disso, Stan?”

“O Tivô Dipper me ensinou o segredo. Você mira na cabeça do cara e pega o prêmio enquanto ele tiver desmaiado”.

“Ah, você não vai fazer isso”, Carla riu.

Stan entregou um bilhete ao responsável pelo estande e recebeu uma única bola para arremessar. “Você só tem uma chance”, o homem disse ao que Stan pensou “É o que você pensa”, colocando uma mão sob a Trena do Tempo.

“Ok, Stan. Segunda chance”, ele pensou. “Não vai fazer besteira”.

Dessa vez, Stan conseguiu acertar as garrafas e começou a comemorar. Estranhamente dessa vez, a bola acertou a lateral da mesa de trás, ricocheteando e acertando Carla no olho de novo.

“AI, MEU OLHO!”, ela gritou de dor.

“O QUÊ?”, Stan disse desacreditado. “Aconteceu de novo” ele pensou.

Naquele momento, Preston apareceu com uma casquinha de sorvete e conversou com Shandra.

“Tá tudo bem, é só descansar o olho dentro da casquinha de sorvete”, Preston disse para Carla.

“Ah, obrigada, Preston”, ela respondeu. “Muito obrigada mesmo. Pelo seu gesto e pelo sorvete”.

“Ah, eu só tava no lugar certo na hora certa. Como isso aconteceu?”

“O Stan acertou em mim por acidente”.

“Hmf. Aquele idiota. Parece que ele é um perigo para a sociedade”.

“Ei!”, Stan gritou. “Não fale de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui”.

Preston apenas ignorou a presença de Stan e chamou Carla para sair, ao que ela aceitou. Dessa vez Stan não estava inconsolável, só furioso. Ele se reuniu com Ford, que estava alimentando Waddles com um caramelo.

“Aconteceu exatamente a mesma coisa duas vezes”, Stan disse.

“Será que é algum tipo de Maldição do Tempo, ou coisa assim?”, Ford comentou puxando Waddles para um abraço. “Sabe, Stan. Eu não achava que um porco seria um bom animal de estimação, mas agora eu amo o Waddles. Ele é tão macio”.

“Será que as forças do tempo estão conspirando contra mim? Eu tenho que tentar de novo. A terceira vez dá sorte”.

A terceira vez não deu sorte. Nem a quarta. Nem a quinta. Stan tentou de tudo. Jogar a bola com a mão esquerda, mudar Carla de lugar, jogar com menos força. Mas sempre tinha o mesmo resultado de ricochete, olho e Preston. Ford, por outro lado, continuava se divertindo ganhando Waddles repetidamente e fazendo coisas com o porco. Mas Stan não se daria por vencido. Os Pines eram conhecidos por erem teimosos.

Usando um velho carrinho de pipoca como quadro negro, Stan tentou rabiscar e calcular qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe dar uma pista de como mudar os resultados.

“Esses cálculos não fazem o menor sentido, Stanley”, Ford comentou.

“Eu só tô descontando minha frustração, Seis Dedos”.

“Por que não admite logo que você esta destinado a ter um dia ruim na feira?”

“Achei que você não acreditasse em destino, Ford”.

“Não acredito. Mas ver o mesmo resultado de novo e de novo deve valer alguma coisa, certo?”

“Eu vou tentar de novo”.

“E lá vem a velha teimosia da Família Pines. Que tal voltar no tempo e se impedir de levar a Carla até a barraca?”

“Ela quer muito aquele bode, Seis Dedos. Eu preciso dar pra ela”.

“Sabe, se fosse ontem eu não acreditaria nisso, mas depois de ganhar o Waddles eu comecei a entender esse vínculo que as pessoas têm com animais de estimação. Enfim, você quer ajuda com seu problema?”

“Ajuda?”, Stan estalou. “É isso! Ford, você é um gênio”.

Stan começou a cochichar um plano no ouvido de Ford. Ford não parecia muito convencido, mas Stan garantiu que daria certo. Eles voltaram no tempo e se prepararam para mais uma tentativa.

Com as mãos nos bolsos, Stan andou ao lado de Carla em silêncio pela feira.

“Tá tudo bem, Stan?”, Cara perguntou. “Você ficou bem quieto de repente”.

“Não é nada, Carla”, Stan respondeu. “Só pensando em algumas coisas”.

“Ei, olha aquilo”, Carla falou de repente.

E lá estava o estande do jogo de garrafas.

“Eu quero”, ela disse.

“Deixa que eu consigo ele pra você, Carla”, Stan respondeu.

“Tem certeza disso, Stan?”

“O Tivô Dipper me ensinou o segredo. Você mira na cabeça do cara e pega o prêmio enquanto ele tiver desmaiado”.

“Ah, você não vai fazer isso”, Carla riu.

Stan entregou um bilhete ao responsável pelo estande e recebeu uma única bola para arremessar. “Você só tem uma chance” o homem disse. Era exatamente como das outras vezes, mas havia algo diferente em Stan dessa vez. A mão do garoto tinha seis dedos. Aquele não era o Stan, era o Ford.

Ford ficou parado por um tempo, olhando algumas coisas ao redor e checando a velocidade do vento.

“Não vai jogar, Stan?”, Carla perguntou.

Ford lhe deu um sorriso e arremessou a bola para o alto. Carla lamentou o arremesso perdido, mas Ford lhe disse para esperar e ver. A bola caiu na antena do teto do estande, percorrendo o tecido da tenda e seguindo. A bola bateu numa placa, desceu o telhado da Cabana do Espaço, desceu pela calha levemente inclinada da cabana e foi enviada em direção ao tanque de mergulho de Dipper, acertando o alvo, mas não derrubando o homem (para desânimo da multidão). Ricocheteando, a bola bateu no sorvete de Preston e acertou as garrafas. Dessa vez parando ali. Ford tinha conseguido.

“Você conseguiu, Stanley”, Carla comemorou dando um abraço no garoto.

Preston chegou logo depois, tentando chamar Carla para sair, mas a garota não lhe deu atenção.

“O Stanley ganhou um prêmio para mim”, ela disse animada.

“Hmf, tanto faz”, Preston disse. “Eu poderia comprar essa barraca estúpida inteira se quisesse”. Ele foi embora irritado.

O homem do estande disse que Ford podia entrar e pegar um prêmio, mas o garoto pediu um segundo antes disso, dizendo que tinha que fazer uma coisa rápida. Ele correu para detrás de uma barraca vazia onde encontrou Stan vestindo suas roupas.

“Como foi, Seis Dedos?”, ele perguntou.

“Tudo certo, Stan”.

Os dois destrocaram as roupas rapidamente e Stan correu de volta para a barraca para entrar e pegar o prêmio.

“Ok”, Ford disse para si. “Agora eu só tenho que ganhar meu porco de novo e tudo vai estar resolvido”.

Ford andou sorridente até o estande de Sprott, pronto para ganhar Waddles pela última vez, mas viu uma cena terrível. Sprott estava entregando Waddles para Preston.

“É todo seu e de ninguém mais”, o fazendeiro disse. “O velho de oito quilos é seu para sempre”.

Preston arrastou Waddles por uma corda para longe. Desesperado, Ford correu de volta para Stan. O garoto ainda estava com Carla e se dirigia ao bendito bode, quando ouviu um grito de “Staaaannnnn” vindo de Ford.

“Ford? O que aconteceu?”, ele perguntou.

“Estragamos a linha do tempo”, Ford respondeu. “O Preston chegou no estande e ganhou o Waddles antes de mim. Ele ganhou o Waddles”.

“Ah, Stanford. Eu sinto muito”.

“Tá tudo bem. Só precisamos voltar de novo e fazer diferente” Ford disse agarrando a trena das mãos de Stan.

“Stanford, espera”, Stan disse pegando a trena de volta. “Essa é a única linha do tempo onde as coisas dão certo com esse jogo. Em qualquer outra, a Carla me abandona e vai com o Preston. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer”.

“Você nem gosta assim da Carla. Se não voltar eu vou perder o Waddles”.

Os dois acabaram se agarrando e brigado até que a fita da Trena do Tempo se prendeu em um prego e foi puxada de volta fazendo os dois garotos desaparecerem e reaparecerem em algum outro lugar do tempo.

“Quando nós estamos?”, Ford perguntou.

“A pergunta mesmo é ‘Quando nós estamos’”, Stan disse com um sorrio irônico no rosto. “Ah, espera um pouco. Foi o que você disse mesmo”.

Os dois começaram a rir da confusão de Stan até que Ford ouviu um barulho alto atrás deles. Uma boiada de búfalos selvagens vinha correndo na direção dos gêmeos. Os dois começaram a correr e gritar, até caírem de um pequeno precipício e aterrissar em cima uma carroça. Olhando em volta, os gêmeos se viram cercados por carroças e cavalos seguindo uma trilha desfiladeiro acima.

“Fiquem atentos aos leões da montanha, viajantes”, um homem falou para a multidão.

“Disenteria! Quem que Disenteria?”, outro anunciou.

“Vão em frente, fortes bois. Uma nova vida nos aguarda nessa trilha do Oregon”, outro disse.

“Onde nós estamos? Anos 60?”, Stan se desesperou.

“Nós voltamos 150 anos no tempo, Stanley”, Ford disse. “Era dos Pioneiros”.

O pano do teto se rasgou e os gêmeos caíram dentro da carroça.

“Por Trembley, Fertilia. Parece que você deu a luz a mais dois filhos”, o home dirigindo a carroça falou quando viu os gêmeos.

“Parece que sim”, uma mulher arrodeada de crianças disse. “Mais mãozinhas pra poder extrair banha”.

“Mãe, aquele garoto tem seis dedos nas mãos”, um menino disse falando de Ford.

Stan estava a ponto de dar um soco no garoto, mas Ford o segurou pelo braço.

“Não podemos mexer com o passado, Stanley,” ele disse.

“Mexemos om o passado o dia todo, Ford”, Stan respondeu.

“E isso me custou o Waddles, lembra?”

“Vai ficar tudo bem, Ford”, Stan disse tirando uma calculadora do bolso e mostrando para o menino. “Olha isso. Uma máquina de botões mágica. E tênis que piscam” ele disse batendo os pés no chão com força para acender as luzes nos tênis, levando todos na carroça ao fascínio.

Stan até ensinou os pioneiros a fazer um Toca Aqui e estava prestes a dizer que as mulheres poderiam votar no futuro, quando Ford o agarrou pelo braço, arrancou a trena das mãos do garoto e puxou a fita, dizendo que ia consertar as coisas.

Infelizmente para eles, os dois acabaram voltando ainda mais no tempo. Para a época dos dinossauros. E estavam prestes a serem comidos por um dinossauro gigante quando Stan sacou a trena e levou os dois para o futuro. Um futuro pós-apocalíptico onde a humanidade guerreava contra um bebê gigante flutuante que disparava lasers dos olhos.

“Que futuro legal!”, Stan comentou.

Ford agarrou a trena de novo, levando os gêmeos de volta no tempo no dia da pescaria no começo do verão (onde Ford deixou cair a calculadora). Eles acabaram voltando por outros momentos daquele verão como o confronto com o monstro gnomo (onde um sapato de Stan se perdeu) e a caça ao Esconde Atrás (onde Ford perdeu o sapato) até que pararam em algum momento do tempo anos atrás onde a cabana de Dipper ainda não era a Cabana do Espaço e estava nevando. A trena começou a aquecer.

“Isso tá quente, quente”, Stan disse.

“O que você fez?”, Ford perguntou.

“Eu não sei”.

Um último flash, as crianças sumiram e reapareceram num vazio completamente escuro.

“Onde estamos?”, Stan perguntou na escuridão.

“Nada além de escuridão sombria ao redor”, Ford comentou. “Stan, não esta vendo? Nós estamos no fim dos tempos”.

Os dois gritaram em pânico até que Stan percebeu algo errado.

“Peraí, por que aqui cheira tão mal?”

Movendo os braços na escuridão, os gêmeos sentiram algo como uma parede e uma maçaneta. Movendo-a, a parede se revelou uma porta de um banheiro químico, para alívio de ambos.

“Parece que estamos no presente de novo”, Ford disse.

“Mas qual presente?”, Stan perguntou.

Olhando em volta, Stan viu Carla sem o olho roxo, parada em frente ao estando esperando. Ford viu Preston arrastando Waddles por aí. Ford decidiu ganhar o porco de volta usando a trena que estava com Stan. Os dois correram ao redor do banheiro, Ford tentando agarrar a trena e Stan tentado evitar isso. De algum jeito, Stan conseguiu subir no banheiro apesar do medo de altura e despistar Ford momentaneamente.

“Desista, Stanford”, ele disse. “Eu dei muito duro pra perder isso”.

“Mas e o Waddles?”, Ford perguntou. “Ele era o meu primeiro animal de estimação”.

“Você pode arrumar outro animal depois. Mas eu não posso arrumar outra amiga pra substituir a Carla”.

“Você nem sabe se ela tá com raiva pelo olho. Só tá presumindo”.

“Não dá pra arriscar esse tipo de coisa, Stanford. Eu já desisti de muita coisa por você antes. Por que você não pode fazer o mesmo por mim?”

“Stanley...”, Ford disse perplexo.

Ele se lembrou de vários momentos quando os dois irmãos faziam seus planos para brincar e quando os dois acabavam tendo ideias contrárias, Stan sempre desistia para fazer o que Ford queria. Como quando Ford quis andar na Roda Gigante do parque e Stan queria ir no Carrossel (foi nesse dia que Stan desenvolveu o medo de altura), quando Ford queria um bolo de morango para o aniversário enquanto Stan queria um de chocolate (Stan detestava morango), quando os meninos compraram um avião de brinquedo embora Stan quisesse um barco. Ford não se lembrava de nenhum momento onde ele desistiu de algo por Stan. Isso o deixou terrivelmente abalado.

“Me desculpa, Stan”, ele disse chorando e se sentando no chão. “Eu sou um péssimo irmão”.

“Stanford...”, Stan disse arrependido. “Olha, Ford. Eu não queria dizer isso. Eu só... Me desculpa, Ford”.

“Tudo bem, Stanley. Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Pode ir lá com a Carla. Eu vou superar isso”, ele disse sorrindo, mas não convencendo Stan. “Aposto que supero isso em um dia, hehe”.

Ford era um péssimo mentiroso. Ele obviamente não superaria a perda de Waddles em um dia, nem em uma semana, ou um mês. Stan não precisava viajar no tempo para saber disso. Ford queria que Stan ficasse com Carla e fosse amigo da garota. Isso era óbvio. Mas ele também queria Waddles de volta.

“Olha, Ford. Podemos ir atrás do Preston e pegar o Waddles de volta”, Stan disse.

“Isso seria roubo, Stanley. Poderíamos ir presos”.

“Ele não mandam crianças para a prisão”.

“Estamos em Gravity Falls, Stan. As coisas são diferentes aqui”.

“Realmente. O povo daqui parece o mais burro do mundo. Hehehe”.

De algum modo, a briga dos dois irmãos foi esquecida, e eles estavam rindo juntos de novo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas tinha acontecido e embora Ford garantisse que estava tudo bem, Stan podia dizer que Ford estava chateado. Stan começou a lembrar o quanto Ford queria um animal de estimação quando mais novo.

Uma vez ele chegou em casa com um cachorrinho e pediu para Caryn convencer Filbrick a deixar Ford ficar com ele, mas o pai do garoto foi claro quando disse que não queria animais na casa. Tempos depois, Ford chegou com uma tartaruga, mas a resposta de Filbrick foi a mesma. Com o tempo Ford percebeu que não poderia ter um animal mais por conta do pouco espaço que a casa tinha do que por teimosice do pai, e acabou deixando isso de lado. Mas agora, em Gravity Falls, eles tinham muito espaço para ter um animal de estimação. E Ford tinha se apegado rapidamente a Waddles.

Stan deu uma última olhada em Carla e suspirou fundo.

“Você sabe o que tem que fazer, Stan”, ele disse para si.

Decididamente, Stan caminhou em direção a Ford, agarrou o braço do irmão e puxou a fita da trena, voltando alguns minutos no tempo, o suficiente para o que eles fariam.

“Stanley, por quê?”, Ford perguntou sem acreditar. “Por que você fez isso? Eu disse que tava tudo bem”.

“Não tava bem pra você, Ford”.

“Mas e a Carla?”

“Eu vou resolver as coisas com ela. Agora vai lá ganhar seu porco”.

Ford se jogou em Stan agarrando o irmão para um abraço.

“Obrigado, Stanley. Você é o melhor”.

Ford correu para o estande do Fazendeiro Sprott para ganhar Waddles de novo, enquanto Stan seguia para Carla. Para seu destino inevitável.

“Ei, olha aquilo”, Carla falou de repente.

Stan olhou para a direção que Carla apontou. Uma barraca com um jogo de derrubar garrafas estava tinha bichos de pelúcia como prêmio, mas Carla parecia apontar para outra coisa. Um pequeno bode junto ao estande.

“Eu quero”, ela disse.

“Deixa que eu consigo ele pra você, Carla”, Stan respondeu desanimadamente.

“Tá tudo bem com você, Stan? Você parece chateado.”

“Olha, Carla. Eu só queria dizer que... Queria dizer que a gente comete erros. E quando cometemos, eles quase sempre são acidentais, e merecemos perdão por isso. E garotos ricos mimados não tão com nada”.

“Cara, não entendei nada”.

“É, eu sei”.

Stan entregou um bilhete ao responsável pelo estande e recebeu uma única bola para arremessar. “Você só tem uma chance”, o homem disse.

“Eu sei disso também”, Stan respondeu.

Ele jogou a bola de novo. Acertou as garrafas de novo. A bola ricocheteou de novo. Mas antes que a ela pudesse acertar Carla no olho, uma mão de seis dedos agarrou a bola.

“Mais cuidado na próxima, Stan”, Ford disse divertidamente. “Podia ter acertado o olho de alguém com isso”.

“Obrigada, Ford”, Carla disse.

Stan olhou desacreditado. E chocado. Como ele não pensou nisso antes?

“Olha só isso. Eu ganhei um porco. O nome dele é Waddles. Diga oi pro Stan, Waddles”.

“Oi, Waddles” Stan respondeu.

“Você acertou as garrafas, não foi, irmão? Vai lá pegar seu prêmio”.

Stan deu um sorriso largo e correu para a área de prêmios, saindo de lá correndo com um pequeno bode. Ele passou o bode para Carla.

  
“Aqui está seu bode, Carla”, ele disse. “O nome dele é Gompers” Stan leu na coleira.

“Hã, obrigada, Stanley, mas...”, Carla disse. “Eu queria o bicho de pelúcia esquisito”.

“Isso faz mais sentido” Ford comentou.

Stan olhou em choque. Ele tinha entendido tudo errado. Pra começo de conversa por que diabos Carla ia querer um bode? Como ele pôde ser tão burro?

“Ahn, tudo bem. Eu vou lá trocar e volto logo”, Stan correu de volta até o estande. “Ei, moço. Eu queria trocar esse bode de volta por um bicho de pelúcia”.

“Desculpa, garoto. Reembolso só pro nosso próprio bolso”, o homem respondeu rindo. “Se quiser outro prêmio vai ter que jogar de novo”.

Irritado, Stan se virou para Ford e perguntou se ele ainda tinha algum bilhete. Ford ainda tinha vários, dado que ficou voltando no tempo o dia todo e ainda não tinha gasto nenhum desde a última viagem no tempo. O garoto entregou um bilhete a Stan e esperou. Stan se concentrou e jogou a bola com toda a força... na cabeça do homem, que desmaiou. Rapidamente, Stan correu para os bichos de pelúcia, agarrou um, pegou Gompers de volta e correu de volta para Ford e Carla, passando a pelúcia para a menina, gritando “Corre”.

Os três correram para o mais longe que podiam antes que o homem acordasse.

“Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Stanley”, Carla disso sem fôlego, mas rindo.

“Meu tivô me ensinou esse segredo”, Stan respondeu. “E deu certo, não deu?”

Todos riram. Carla deu um abraço em Stan e agradeceu o bicho de pelúcia. Preston apareceu logo em seguida segurando um algodão doce.

“Ei, Carla. Que surpresa ver você por aqui”, ele disse.

“O que você quer, Preston?”, Carla perguntou.

“Eu queria te chamar pra curtir a feira comigo. O que você acha?”

“Hmmm. Não. Tenho que ir pra casa guardar esse prêmio que o Stanley ganhou pra mim. E me deixe em paz, Preston. Sei que você passou a feira inteira atrás de mim. Se me procurar de novo, vou chamar a polícia”.

“Tudo bem, se quiser ficar com os gêmeos esquisitos, o problema é seu”, Preston saiu irritado.

“Qual o problema daquele cara?”, Stan disse.

“Deixa que eu cuido dele, Stan”, Ford disse colocando Waddles no chão e apontando para o algodão doce de Preston.

O porco pareceu entender o que Ford queria porque, num instante, começou a correr atrás do garoto rico, que se assustou e esbarrou em uma panela de água quente, que derramou na roupa do garoto, fazendo-a encolher e levando todos na feira a rirem dele.

Carla agradeceu mais uma vez e foi embora com o bicho de pelúcia deixando os gêmeos sozinhos até que ouviram uma voz familiar atrás deles.

“VOCÊS DOIS!”, Blendin disse, assustando os dois meninos. “Vocês fazem alguma ideia de quantas leis do tempo vocês transgrediram? Eu tô perguntando. Eu não tava lá com vocês, devem ter sido muitas”.

Mal Blendin tinha terminado de falar, dois homens de uniforme de armadura apareceram do nada, um de cada lado dele. Seus crachás diziam Lolph e Dundgren. Eram agentes do Esquadrão de Execução do Impedimento de Paradoxo Temporal.

“Blendin Bladin”, Dudgren disse friamente.

“Nossos telefones estão tocando feitos loucos”, Lolph disse. “Pioneiros fazendo Toca Aqui no século XIX, calculadoras jogadas no lixo há oito séculos”.

“Está preso por violação do Código de Conduta dos Viajantes do Tempo”.

“Foram essas crianças”, Blendin respondeu apontando para o gêmeos. “Eles e seu líder, Waddles”.

“É um porco, Blendin”, Dudgren respondeu.

“Eu vou pegar vocês”, Blendin disse para os gêmeos ao ser arrastado pelos agentes. “Eu vou. Vou voltar no tempo pra impedir que seus pais se conheçam”.

Os três desapareceram num flash e as coisas ficaram normais de novo.

“Bem, ainda estamos aqui”, Ford comentou.

“Acho que ele se esqueceu de voltar”, Stan respondeu.

“Obrigado de novo, Stanley. Você quase desistiu da sua amizade com a Carla por mim. Você não precisava”.

“Eu não podia partir o seu coração, Ford. Além disso, eu posso ter ficado um pouco paranoico com essa situação toda, sem motivo”.

“Enfim, o que vamos fazer com o Gompers?”. Ford perguntou olhando para o pequeno bode junto a Stan.

“Eu não sei. Esse baixinho aqui foi o motivo dessa confusão toda”.

“Por que você não fica com ele? Se eu posso ter um animal de estimação, você também pode”.

“Acha que o Tivô Dipper vai deixar a gente ter um bode e um porco na cabana?”

“Ah, cara. Eu nem perguntei ao Tivô Dipper se podia ficar com o Waddles”.

“Alguém falou o meu nome?”, eles ouviram Dipper atrás deles. “Sua ideia deu certo, Stanley. Estou completamente seco, assim como os bolsos do pessoal que tentou me afundar no tanque. Mas o que vocês queriam falar comigo?”

Os gêmeos explicaram a história toda. Bem, tirando a parte das inúmeras viagens no tempo. Basicamente eles contaram sobre Ford ganhar Waddles num jogo e que Stan acabou ganhando Gompers num mal entendido e perguntaram se podiam ficar com os animais. Dipper pensou um pouco antes de concordar, dizendo que os meninos teriam que cuidar dos bichos e que qualquer problema com eles seria responsabilidade dos garotos.

Mais tarde, no quarto os meninos estavam prontos para dormir.

“Sabe, acho que nunca vamos saber quem tava causando as anomalias temporais que o Blendin estava procurando”, Stan comentou.

“Peraí, Stanley”, Ford congelou de repente. “Eu acho que fomos nós”.

“Ai, isso é complicado demais pra minha cabeça entender sem doer”.

Muito, muito longe dali, no ano de 207̃012, Blendin era julgado por um bebê gigante flutuante.

“Você violou as leis eternas do espaço-tempo”, disse o bebê, numa voz mais grossa que a da Growling Grenda.

“Misericórdia, Bebê do Tempo”, Blendin implorou.

“Você vai ter que limpar todas as anomalias”.

As anomalias que os gêmeos Pines causaram durante a briga pela Trena do Tempo. A calculadora perdida, os sapatos na briga com os gnomos e na caça ao Esconde Atrás, o Toca Aqui dos pioneiros. Cada uma delas, levasse o tempo que levasse.

De volta ao presente, os gêmeos estavam prontos para dormir. Ford na cama com Waddles, Stan na cama com Gompers. Cada um abraçando ao novo mascote. Até que Ford abriu os olhos e se encontrou no cenário estranho do sonho com Bill.

“Olá de novo Stanford Pines”, Bill o chamou.

“Você de novo? Que tipo de sonho é esse?”

“Isso não é um sonho, pequeno Seis Dedos. Essa é a sua paisagem mental. Um espaço no seu subconsciente onde a sua mente adquire uma representação física e se torna acessível. Eu tenho o poder de visitar livremente a paisagem mental das pessoas, desde que alguém me invoque primeiro, o que você fez”.

“Como posso ter certeza de que isso não é um sonho?”

“Apenas aperte minha mão. Geralmente eu não aperto a mão de ninguém sem propor um acordo antes, mas vou abrir uma exceção no seu caso. Como eu disse antes, você é especial, Seis Dedos”.

“Não me chame assim. Sonho ou não, só o Stan pode me chamar de Seis Dedos”.

“Tudo bem. Apenas aperte minha mão e veja a prova quando você acordar”.

Bill estendeu a mão para Ford. Parte de Ford queria dar o fora dali e esquecer a história todas, mas a outra parte estava muito curiosa a respeito daquela coisa toda. Decidido, Ford apertou a mão de Bill e acordou. Uma leve queimação na mão direita do garoto revelou um desenho da figura de Bill na palma da mão de Ford. Era a prova de que ele precisava. Bill era real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durante o planejamento, eu tava em dúvida em qual animal daria aos gêmeos ou se pularia essa parte. Como esse episódio era importante, não podia pular.  
No fim decidi que cada gêmeo teria seu animal, e foi outra seção se planos para quem ficaria com quem.  
Está chateado que não teve shipping de Stan X Carla? Eu não. Aguarde.  
O que aguarda Ford agora que o garoto sabe que Bill é real?


	10. Summerween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É Sumerween e os gêmeos querem doces, enquanot tentam evitar encontrar uma lenda local

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu tentei e tentei manter um controle nas datas pra não fzer um verão de 200 dias, mas percebi que não vai dá pra fechar os três meses certinhos do jeito que eu queria e mater todos os capítulos, então esse é o último episódio onde eu me preocupo em manter um calendário coerente

_Quando vi Bill Cipher pela primeira vez, achei que ele apenas um sonho, mas agora tenho a prova de que ele é real. Ele disse que é uma espécie de Mentor, que quer me ajudar a alcançar meu potencial. Que eu vou mudar o mundo um dia. Passamos a noite conversando sobre coisas que eu mal consigo entender como teorias e paradigmas multiversais. Eu não sei o que ele quer comigo, mas parece ter todas as respostas que eu procuro. Ele só me pediu uma coisa. Que eu mantivesse segredo de sua existência por enquanto. Por alguma razão, entretanto, amanheci realmente cansado_.

Ford começou a escrever no diário assim que acordou. O encontro com Bill na noite anterior rendeu muito assunto para o garoto pensar. O triângulo amarelo falou sobre todo o potencial oculto de Ford, afirmando que o garoto seria famoso, reconhecido e respeitado na comunidade científica por suas descobertas na área do Paranormal. Ford queria ficar na paisagem mental por mais tempo, mas tinha coisas para resolver naquele dia. De forma inconveniente, Bill só podia se mostrar quando Ford estivesse dormindo.

Deixando Bill de lado, a família Pines tinha assuntos para cuidar. A bordo do carro de Dipper, Stan, Ford e Dan foram levados pelo velho tivô pelas ruas da cidade até uma grande loja de aparência tenebrosa (como a Dusk 2 Dawn) toda decorada com morcegos e coisas de Halloween, embora fosse junho.

“Aqui estamos, crianças”, Dipper disse. “A Super Loja do Summerween”.

“Peraí”, Ford disse. “Summer-o quê?

“Summerween”, Dipper respondeu. “O povo de Gravity Falls adora tanto o Halloween que eles comemoram duas vezes por ano. E olha só que coisa. É hoje”.

Dipper mostrou um calendário, onde a data de 22 de junho estava circulada. Mais estranho do que um segundo Halloween no verão era o fato do Tivô Dipper carregar um calendário o tempo todo por aí.

“Summerween?”, Stan falou. “Tem alguma coisa estranha nisso aí”.

“Tem doce de graça”, Dan disse para os gêmeos.

Qualquer dúvida que os garotos pudessem ter quanto ao feriado foi ignorada com a menção aos doces. Eles praticamente correram pela porta da frente, atropelando tudo e todos que se pusessem no caminho. Stan pôs Ford dentro de um carrinho de mão e o levou correndo pelos corredores da loja enquanto Dipper e Dan reuniam decorações, doces, materiais e fantasias.

“Ei, Senhor Pines. Olha isso”, Dan disse apontando para uma prateleira cheia de pequenas caveiras. “São aquelas caveiras que contam piadas quando você aperta a cabeça delas”. Ele apertou a cabeça de uma caveira.

“Ei te daria uma mão. O problema é que eu não tenho. Hahahaha”.

“Esses caras são hilários, Senhor Pines”.

“Hm, vamos levar um”, Dipper disse, colocando uma caveira no carrinho. “Ei crianças, vocês podem pegar um galão desse sangue falso?”, ele perguntou aos gêmeos, ainda brincando pela loja. “Quando as crianças vierem bater na minha porta hoje elas vão sair correndo de Dipper Pines, Mestre do Medo”.

“Você não parece muito assustador, Tivô Dipper”, Stan comentou.

“Espere até ver a minha fantasia e meus truques, Stanley”.

Com tudo colocado no carro a família Pines voltou para casa para arrumar a decoração da Cabana do Espaço.

“Se soubéssemos que esse tal Summerween era hoje poderíamos ter arrumado a cabana mais cedo”, Ford comentou. “Acha que dá pra arrumar tudo até hoje à noite?”

“Não se preocupe, Ford” Dan disse. “O Senhor Pines e eu arrumamos a decoração da cabana sozinhos todos os anos e sempre conseguimos terminar a tempo. Esse ano temos você e o Stan pra ajudar também”.

“Por que estamos esculpindo lanternas de melancias?”, Stan perguntou.

“Tem alguma coisa a ver com a história da fundação da cidade ou algo assim”, Dipper explicou. “As melancias são meio que um contraponto com as lanternas de abóbora do Halloween normal”.

Realmente, não levou muito tempo para colocar toda a decoração e esculpir as melancias. Ainda era bem cedo, então todos podiam trabalhar em suas fantasias. Dan escolheu uma fantasia de viking.

“É uma das poucas fantasias que combinam com você carregando um machado de verdade”, ele disse.

Ford e Stan ainda tinham alguns detalhes para resolver com as fantasias antes de poderem se vestir. Dan sugeriu que ambos os gêmeos se vestissem como o outro, mas Dipper disse que isso não daria muito certo, desde que os dois eram gêmeos idênticos e seria como se estivessem usando roupas normais. Os gêmeos aceitaram a outra ideia de Dan de vestir fantasias em Waddles e Gompers, entretanto.

O sol começou a se por e o clima do Summerween tomou conta da Cabana do Espaço.

“Eu tô tão animado”, Ford disse. “Vamos usar as melhores fantasias, pegar um montão de doces...”

“... e ficar com a maior barriga de todas”, Stan completou.

Os dois riram e comemoraram com um Toque de Seis.

“Você dois parecem realmente animados com o Summerween”, Dan observou. “Mas dá pra entender. É o primeiro Summerween de vocês”.

“Bem, lá em casa, Ford e eu somos os Reis do Halloween”, Stan disse.

“Somos os Reis de Nova Jersey inteira”, Ford completou.

“Gêmeos fantasiados? As pessoas adoram. Ganhamos mais doces que as outras crianças e deixamos todos com ciúmes. Olha essas fotos”.

Stan passou um álbum de fotos de Halloween para Dan dar uma olhada nas fantasias dos gêmeos ao longo dos anos. Todas as fantasias de Ford e Stan combinavam, formando um conjunto. Tinha fotos dos dois vestidos de Mario e Luigi, Bananas de Pijamas, Tom e Jerry, os dois vestidos de gatos, uma deles vestidos de Sal e Pimenta, uma dupla de zumbis e outras coisas combinando.

“Geralmente dizemos para as pessoas de fora terem cuidado na noite de Summerween”, Dan disse. “É a noite dos fantasmas e duendes, sem mencionar o ‘Monstro do Summerween’”.

“Como é que é?”, Stan perguntou.

“É um monstro que vai de porta em porta e devora as crianças que não tem o Espírito do Summerween. Mas não parece que vocês tem esse problema. Só procurem não reclamar de doce barato e ruim. De acordo com a lenda, isso irrita o monstro mais do que tudo”.

“Vamos nos lembrar disso”, Ford garantiu.

De repente alguém bateu na porta. Dan comentou que, se aquilo fosse um filme de terror, seria o monstro batendo na porta. Dipper gritou de algum lugar na casa para, se fossem crianças pedindo doces, que algum dos três garotos fosse atender. Ford acabou tendo que levar os doces, um pouco preocupado com a história do monstro, mas eram apenas Shandra e Greg, ambos vestidos de esqueleto.

“E aí, Ford”, Shandra cumprimentou.

“Oi Shandra, oi Greg”, Ford respondeu.

“A Shandra deixou o colete dela aqui hoje?”, Greg perguntou. “Queríamos pegar de volta antes de irmos para a festa da Janice”.

“Alguém disse festa?”, Stan falou correndo para a porta.

“Os pais dela viajaram e ela resolveu aproveitar para dar uma festa”, Shandra explicou. “Vocês querem vir também?”

“Obrigado, Shandra, mas Stan e eu vamos sair para pedir doces”, Ford disse.

“Hah, pedir doces é pra crianças”, Greg comentou.

“Bem, espertinho, nós SOMOS crianças, caso não tenha notado”, Stan rebateu, fazendo o sorriso de Greg vacilar, como das outras vezes.

“Além disso, Greg, eles são jovens demais para ficar fora até tarde”, Dan disse vindo ver os gêmeos.

“Tá falando da velha lenda do Patrulheiro Fantasma?”, Greg perguntou. “Isso é só uma lenda, cara. ‘O fantasma que sequestra as crianças pequenas que ficam na rua até depois que a última lanterna é apagada’. Ninguém mais acredita nessa história”.

Shandra encontrou o colete e se foi com Greg, deixando Dan e os gêmeos.

“Que história é essa de Patrulheiro Fantasma?”, Ford perguntou.

“De acordo com a lenda local, o Patrulheiro Fantasma é um outro espírito antigo que também aparece nas noites de Summerween procurando crianças que ficam na rua até mais tarde do que deviam”, Dan respondeu. “Se você tem doze anos ou menos tem que voltar para casa antes que a última lanterna de melancia seja apagada, senão o Patrulheiro Fantasma vai te pegar e levar para o além”.

Que jeito melhor de acabar com a empolgação do Summerween do que com um monstro devorador de crianças e um fantasma antigo perigoso que as sequestra?

“Mas não precisam tem medo, caras”, Dan continuou. “Eu vou acompanhar vocês hoje e garantir que estejam em casa na hora certa. Além disso, eu tenho um machado” ele disse erguendo o machado. “Eu ungi com água benta só pra garantir”.

Mal Ford fechou a porta, alguém bateu de novo. “Tomara que não seja nenhum dos monstros que o Dan falou hoje”, Ford pensou. Mas eram apenas Carla e Fiddleford, fantasiados de fada e zumbi, respectivamente.

“Vocês ainda não se fantasiaram?”, Fidds disse.

“Não sabem que é Summerween?”, Carla falou. “Vão vestir suas fantasias logo”.

Ford arrastou Stan para o quarto para que pudessem colocar as fantasias. Eles voltaram cinco minutos depois, com Stan vestido como um pote de manteiga de amendoim e Ford vestido como um pote de geleia.

“Tcharam! Gêmeos combinando!”, eles cantaram juntos, recebendo aplausos.

“Isso que é Espírito de Summerween”, Dan comentou.

“E com isso, evitamos o Monstro do Summerween”, Stan acabou soltando.

“O-o M-Monstro do Summerween?”, Fidds disse gaguejando.

Stan e Ford acabaram contando toda a história sobre como ficaram sabendo do Monstro do Summerween e o Patrulheiro Fantasma. Eles também mencionaram que estavam seguros do Monstro do Summerween e que, desde que voltassem cedo, estariam seguros do Patrulheiro Fantasma também.

“Ainda bem que eu fiz treze anos no ano passado”, Fidds comentou.

“Eu fiz treze um mês antes do aniversário de vocês”, Carla disse para os gêmeos.

Isso tornava Stan e Ford os únicos que ainda tinham que se preocupar em voltar cedo. Eles ouviram os passos do Tivô Dipper descendo as escadas. O velho tivô estava vestindo uma clássica fantasia de vampiro.

“O que vocês acham, crianças?”, Ele perguntou a todos. “Não dá pra errar com um clássico”.

“Bela fantasia, Tivô Dipper”, Ford comentou.

“Mas não parece muito assustador”, Stan falou.

“Isso pode ser verdade”, Dipper disse. “Mas ainda assim eu... eu... Ah, não! AH, NÃO!”

Dipper começou a suar e arregalar os olhos. De repente, a pele do rosto do homem começou a derreter como cera e seus olhos caíram sobrando apenas caveira lisa. Todas as crianças começaram a gritar em pânico, até que Dan começou a rir.

“Essa foi boa, Senhor Pines”, ele disse. “Eles caíram direitinho”

“Sou assustador agora, Stanley?”, Dipper disse rindo e tirando uma máscara de caveira. “Esse é um dos meus melhores truques”.

“Uau”, Stan disse. “Como você fez isso?”

“Eu nunca revelo meus truques, garoto. Não quero concorrência. Sou o único mestre do medo que essa família precisa”.

“Gente, acho que o Fiddleford desmaiou de susto”, Ford chamou.

Ele e Carla estavam ao lado e Fidds, caído no chão inconsciente. Levou um tempo para o garoto sulista acordar e se acalmar. Mesmo depois de entender que foi tudo uma pegadinha, ele ainda estava nervoso e ficou murmurando coisas sobre esquecer o que houve.

“Então, Waddles e Gompers vem com a gente?”, Dan perguntou, tentando aliviar o clima. “Vocês colocaram fantasias neles, certo?”

Ford e Stan correram de novo para o quarto para pegar os animais fantasiados. Talvez ajudasse a acalmar Fiddleford.

Stan foi o primeiro a mostrar a fantasia de Gompers. Gompers tinha sido vestido como um cavalo da idade média, com direito a um boneco de pano para servir de cavaleiro. A fantasia de Waddles era de um tanque do exército, que Ford montou com papelão. Os animais fantasiados foram o suficiente para acalmar Fidds, o que foi um alívio para todos. Não que Dipper esperasse que Fiddleford o processasse por traumatiza-lo ou algo assim, mas era bom saber que o garoto estava bem.

Se despedindo de Dipper, Dan levou as quatro crianças e os bichos para pedir doces. Toda a cidade de Gravity Falls estava decorada para o Summerween. Mesmo adultos estavam fantasiados, e lanternas de melancia completavam o ambiente.

“Ei gente”, Stan chamou. “Que tal fazermos uma pequena competição aqui e ver quem pega mais doces?”

“Parece divertido”, Ford comentou. “Alguém topa?”

“NÃO”, todos disseram juntos.

“Você vai tentar fazer dupla com o Ford pra vencer a gente, Stan”, Carla disse.

“E provavelmente vai trapacear durante a competição”, Fidds falou.

“E eu fui proibido de pedir doces esse ano por causa de um incidente no ano passado”, Dan falou.

“Que tipo de incidente?”, Ford perguntou.

“Eu acidentalmente destruí metade da cidade num jogo de esconde-esconde com meus irmãos mais novos. O prefeito Befufftlefumpter disse que a punição seria a proibição de pedir doces esse ano. Ele deve ter achado que a culpa era toda minha ou que eu era uma má influência para os meus irmãos, desde que eles não sofreram um castigo”.

Mesmo sem a competição de pedir doces, as crianças se divertiram pedindo doces. Eles encontraram a família de Dan, todos também vestidos de vikings, causando uma bagunça na cidade.

“Imitadores”, Dan reclamou. “Eu pensei nessa fantasia semanas atrás, e eles resolvem se vestir igual a mim. Odeio quando eles fazem isso”.

“Bem, se serve de consolo, eles não podem te culpar dessa vez por eventuais danos à cidade”, Ford disse.

De repente, Gompers parou de se mover e se virou para olhar para trás. Ele só estava com Stan há pouco mais de 24 horas, mas era o suficiente para o garoto notar a mudança de comportamento do animal.

“Algo errado, Gompers?”, Stan perguntou, mas não era como se Gompers pudesse dizer algo, então o bode apenas ficou quieto. “Você tá incomodado com a multidão? Tá tudo bem, garoto. Não precisa se preocupar”.

Stan mal tinha acabado de falar quando Waddles começou a tremer e andar para o lado de Ford.

“Ele tá assustado com alguma coisa”, Ford falou.

Comparando com Stan, Ford teve muito mais tempo com Waddles e pôde conhece-lo um pouco durante todas as voltas no tempo no dia anterior. As crianças olharam em volta procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse ter assustado Waddles e, provavelmente, Gompers, mas não encontraram nada.

Na Cabana do Espaço, Dipper tinha dado alguns retoques na fantasia em frente ao espelho.

“Ah, Summerween”, ele suspirou. “Aquelas crianças vão ver”.

O sorriso animado de Dipper de repente se tornou melancólico e nostálgico.

“Pena que ela não tá aqui também”.

A campainha tocou, alertando Dipper da chegada de crianças pedindo doces. Ele se forçou a por o melhor sorriso de Senhor do Espaço e atendeu a porta, sendo saudado com o esperado canto de ‘Gostosuras ou Travessuras’. Um animado grupo de crianças fantasiadas ergueu os sacos de doces e Dipper decidiu repetir o truque que ele mostrou para os sobrinhos com as crianças na porta. Para Dipper, foi como ver uma reprise da reação dos sobrinhos e dos amigos, com o adicional de que as crianças fugiram correndo dessa vez. E ainda deixaram os doces para trás.

“Haha. Sempre funciona”, disse Dipper, recolhendo os doces que as crianças largaram.

De volta à cidade, Dan e as crianças tinham conseguido acalmar Gompers e Waddles e voltaram a pedir doces. Ainda assim, Dan se manteve alerta para qualquer coisa que pudesse aparecer. Ele sentiu um leve arrepio familiar, mas não conseguia entender o porquê.

“Não parece que estamos conseguindo muitos doces”, Stan reclamou.

“Eu acho que estamos indo muito bem”, Fidds disse. “Além do mais, comer muito doce é...”

“Não precisa continuar essa frase, Fidds”, Stan interrompeu. “Minha mãe diz isso o tempo todo. E eu não quero ter que ouvir os sermões dela por outra pessoa, desde que ela tá lá em Nova Jersey”.

“É feio interromper uma pessoa falando, Stanley”, Carla disse.

“E lá vem outro sermão”.

Stan Carla e Fidds estavam a ponto de começar uma briga até que Dan se meteu no meio dos três. Ele perguntou se Stan tinha alguma ideia de como conseguir mais doces.

“Mostre como vocês fazem em Nova Jersey”, ele disse.

O garoto apenas olhou para Ford com um sorriso convidativo e os dois irmãos foram sozinhos até uma casa próxima. Um homem alto vestido de pirata atendeu a porta quando Stan tocou a campainha. Stan e Ford fizeram uma pequena dança e deram um pequeno canto de ‘Gêmeos’. Como resultado, o homem despejou toda a tigela de doces no saco dos meninos e sorriu alegremente para eles.

“É assim que nós fazemos em Nova Jersey”, Ford disse triunfantemente para os outros quando se juntaram.

A contragosto, Carla e Fidds tiveram que admitir que aquela era uma boa tática. Em meio às risadas e comentários, o grupo notou que algumas lanternas de melancia estavam apagadas.

“Parece que está quase na hora de votarmos, Stan e Ford”, Dan disse. “As lanternas estão começando a se apagar e vocês não podem ficar na rua até tarde”.

De repente, Waddles soltou um grunhido alto e começou a correr para longe, deixando Ford desesperado com o porco.

“WADDLES!”, ele gritou. “Volta aqui”. Ford largou a sacola de doces no chão e começou a correr atrás do porco.

“Stanford, volta aqui também”, Stan gritou.

Waddles se escondeu num buraco no tronco de uma árvore. O buraco era pequeno, de modo que a fantasia do porco acabou se rasgando ou amassando. Ford conseguiu alcançar Waddles pelo buraco na árvore e abraçou o porco para acalmá-lo.

“Calma, Waddles”, ele disse. “Eu tô bem aqui, garoto. Não precisa ter medo”.

“Você tem que controlar melhor esse porco, Ford”, Dan disse. “Tem predadores aqui fora. E churrascos. Não é por nada, mas seu porco parece delicioso”.

“Isso não tá ajudando, Dan”, Stan reclamou.

“Você deixou cair sua sacola de doces, Ford”, Carla disse, entregando a sacola para o garoto.

“Puxa vida, Stanford”, Fidds disse. “A fantasia do Waddles tá toda destruída”.

“Eu não ligo pra fantasias, doces, nem nada disso. Eu só me preocupo que o Waddles esteja bem”.

“É mesmo, garoto?”, uma voz sinistra falou de algum lugar.

“Essa não!”, Dan disse nervoso reconhecendo a voz. “Você não devia ter dito isso, Ford. Não hoje. É ele”.

Uma figura alta e sombria surgiu da floresta. Tinha braços e pernas longos e se vestia como um espantalho, com uma máscara amarela de rosto sorridente. Era uma figura que Dan esperava não ter que ver de novo na vida. Era o Monstro do Summerween.

Era a primeira vez que as crianças viam Dan assustado com alguma coisa. Ele sempre pareceu um cara destemido, que podia enfrentar qualquer situação sem demonstrar medo. Se ele estava assustado agora, a coisa devia ser realmente séria.

“Ora, ora, pequeno Daniel”, disse o monstro. “Há quanto tempo, não é?”

“FICA LONGE DE MIM!”, Dan gritou.

“Dan, você conhece ele?”, Stan perguntou.

“Sim”, o monstro respondeu. “Ele me conhece sim. Ele me irritou muitos anos atrás, mas conseguiu fugir de mim antes que eu pudesse devorá-lo. Parece que você ficou mais apetitoso com o tempo, pequeno Daniel. Mas não estou aqui por você dessa vez”. O monstro se virou para encarar Ford. “Você não liga para fantasias? Não liga para doces? Só se importa com esse porco?”

O monstro agarrou Waddles. Ford tentou pegar o porco de volta, mas o monstro se levantou e começou a escalar uma árvore.

“Você não tem Espírito de Summerween, garoto. Mas eu vou lhe dar uma chance. Consiga 500 peças de doce para mim. Se conseguir, eu liberto seu porco. Se não conseguir, eu devoro o porco e você também”.

“O QUÊ?”, todos gritaram.

“Antes que a última lanterna de melancia se apague. Esse é o tempo que você tem”.

O monstro desapareceu entre a folhagem e as árvores. Para um monstro tão grande, era terrivelmente ágil e silencioso. Ford ficou desolado vendo Waddles ser levado.

“Waddles...”, ele lamentou.

“Não se preocupa, Ford”, Stan disse. “Eu vou te ajudar a conseguir os doces e recuperar o Waddles”.

“Todos nós vamos”, Carla disse.

“É sério?”, Ford perguntou.

“Eu não vou mentir, Ford”, Dan disse. “Aquele monstro me assusta. Muito. Mas eu vou te ajudar também. Você é meu amigo”.

“Talvez nós possamos só comprar os doces e entregar pra ele”, Fidds sugeriu.

“Não vai dar certo”, Dan falou. “As lojas estão todas fechadas a essa hora. E o Monstro do Summerween saberia que não pegamos os doces. Eu tentei isso da outra vez e ele exigiu o ainda mais doces como punição”.

“Parece que é hora da história”, Carla comentou.

Olhando para as crianças, que aguardavam uma explicação, Dan suspirou em derrota.

“Essa é uma história que eu não gosto de lembrar. Há 10 anos eu estava muito chateado com... uma coisa. O Summerween chegou, mas eu não estava com vontade de comemorar nem nada. Meus irmãos, Marcus e Kevin, queriam pedir doces e minha mãe não podia ir com eles porque está grávida do Gus, então ela me obrigou a acompanha-los”.

**FLASHBACK**

Dan tinha 12 anos, Marcus tinha 5 e Kevin tinha 3. Os dois mais novos estavam vestidos de múmias e carregavam sacolas de doces, mas Dan estava vestido normalmente e sem sacola. Ele também estava emburrado.

“Se vocês queriam doces, podiam ter simplesmente comprado na loja e comido”, Dan reclamou.

“Você só reclama, reclama e reclama, Dan” Kevin disse.

“Você sempre gostou de sair pra pedir doces”, Marcus falou. “Por que está diferente dessa vez?”

“Não é nada”, Dan murmurou.

“Todo mundo sempre comenta que o pequeno Boyish Dan sempre fica animado quando o Summerween está chegando”.

“NÃO ME CHAME DE BOYISH”, Dan gritou. “Só o papai pode me chamar de Boyish”.

Marcus e Kevin começaram a correr e pular em volta de Dan chamando-o de Boyish sem parar. Irritado, Dan arrancou as sacolas de doces das mãos dos meninos e as jogou no lago da cidade depois de soltar um “Olha o que faço com seus doces”.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

“Eles correram de volta para casa chorando, mas eu fiquei na rua pensando no que fiz. Eu não queria descontar a minha raiva neles, mas eles sempre arrumam um jeito de me estressar. Infelizmente, o Monstro do Summerween me viu jogar os doces no lago e ficou com raiva. Muita raiva”.

**FLASHBACK**

O monstro estava cara a cara com Dan, que suava e tremia de nervosismo.

“Qual o seu nome, garotinho?”

“D-Daniel”.

“Pequeno Daniel. Você vai conseguir 200 peças de doces pra mim. Antes que a última lanterna se apague. Senão, vou devorar você”.

Ao ser deixado sozinho, Dan correu para a loja de doces mais próximas, mas o Monstro o viu tentar comprar os doces que precisava e se irritou ainda mais.

“Acha que eu sou idiota, garoto?”

Ele agarrou Dan e o levou até sua boca, pronto para soltar o garoto lá.

“Por favor, não”, Dan chorou. “Por favor. Me dá outra chance”.

“400 peças de doce. Você tem uma hora, pequeno Daniel”.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

“Eu fiquei aterrorizado. Nunca fiquei com tanto medo na minha vida. Felizmente consegui juntar 400 doces e o monstro me deixou ir. Mas eu ainda estava com medo. Eu não conseguia dormir direito por um tempo. Se não fosse pelo Senhor Pines, eu acho que eu nunca mais teria saído para comemorar o Summerween”.

Um minuto de silêncio. Foi o tempo que eles puderam se dar ao luxo de perder para dar apoio a Dan porque depois disso, eles viram que as lanternas estavam se apagando. Juntando todo o doce que eles tinham conseguido até o momento, eles conseguiram um total de 294 peças.

“Quer dizer que ainda faltam 206 doces”, Fidds comentou. “Acho que temos apenas mais uma hora, no máximo, antes que a última lanterna se apague”.

“Não se desanimem, crianças”, Dan disse. “Se eu consegui juntar 400 doces sozinho em uma hora, nós cinco vamos conseguir esses 200 que faltam a tempo”.

“Ok, então vamos começar”, Stan disse tocando a campainha de uma casa.

“Pois não” disse Tobby Determinado, saindo da casa.

Mal o homem saiu, todos começaram a gritar em pânico, assustados com a máscara horrível de Tobby.

“É só a minha cara”, Tobby disse desanimado. “Essa é a máscara”, ele disse colocando uma máscara de monstro na cara.

“Gostosuras ou Travessuras?”, Ford se arriscou a perguntar, timidamente.

Ainda desanimado, Tobby entregou os doces e se fechou em casa. Stan fez um comentário sobre o homem parecer melhor COM a máscara, ao que todos concordaram, menos Ford, que ainda pensava em Waddles. Embora Dan garantisse ao menino que eles recuperariam o porco, Ford não deixou de notar Stan se agarrando a Gompers para manter o bode seguro. Tudo que Ford podia pensar era “E se não conseguirmos”, “O que vai acontecer com o Waddles”, “O que vai acontecer comigo” e coisas assim.

Casa após casa, a turma já tinha visitado quase toda a cidade.

“56, 57, 58 doces” Fidds contou depositando os doces num carrinho de mão. “Com isso, temos um total de 499 peças de doce”.

“Quer dizer que só falta mais um doce e podemos salvar o Waddles”, Ford disse animado.

“E salvamos você também, Ford”, Stan completou.

“Vou dar a volta e pegar meu caminhão, então podemos voltar para a cabana logo”, Dan disse, saindo.

“Então Fidds, quanto tempo ainda temos?”, Stan perguntou.

“Eu tenho péssimas notícias, pessoal”, Carla disse olhando em volta.

As lanternas de melancia, que antes iluminavam todas as ruas da cidade, agora estavam completamente apagadas. O tempo tinha acabado.

“Olha ali”, Fidds apontou para o lixão da cidade.

Uma última lanterna estava acesa, mas a Velha Chiu se aproximava para apaga-la. Num impulso, as quatro crianças e Gompers correram para o lixão o mais rápido que podiam e alcançaram a Velha Chiu, impedindo-a de apagar a última vela.

“Essa foi por pouco”, Carla disse...

...cedo demais. Uma lufada de ar soprou naquele momento, apagando a vela.

“Essa não”, Fidds disse.

“Será que ele vai notar que falta um doce?”, Ford perguntou baixinho.

Passos leves começaram a soar rua a cima na rua deserta. O Monstro do Summerween vinha recolher sua oferenda, carregando Waddles em uma mão.

“Toc, toc”, ele disse. “Então, crianças. Vejo que pegaram meus doces” ele pôs Waddles no chão e se aproximou do carrinho de mão com doces.

Stan, Gompers, Carla e Fidds deram alguns passos para longe do carrinho, mas Ford correu para pegar Waddles nos braços e acalmar o porco (e a si mesmo) antes de correr para os outros.

O Monstro do Summerween ergueu o carrinho de mão e despejou o conteúdo na boca, mastigando todos os doces e saboreando-os.

“Bom”, ele disse. “Muito bom”.

“Então estamos livres?”, Ford perguntou.

“Eu disse 500 doces garoto. Acha que eu não dei falta do último doce? Aqueles que tentam me enganar devem pagar caro”.

As pernas do monstro começaram a crescer e um segundo par de braços saiu de suas costas.

“Vai, vai, vai, vai, vai”, Stan falou para os outros, incentivando todos a fugir. O monstro começou antes de perseguir as crianças. As crianças não tiveram chance de correr longe o suficiente. Fiddleford nem conseguiu deixar o lixão antes de ser agarrado pelo monstro. Carla foi agarrada em seguida. Quando o monstro pegou Waddles, Ford tentou salvar o porco mas foi pego também.

“Larga o meu irmão”, Stan gritou antes de ser agarrado junto com Gompers.

“Quem eu vou devorar primeiro?”, o monstro riu.

De repente uma buzina soou na estrada e, num flash, um caminhão passou por cima do monstro, despedaçando-o.

“Vocês estão bem, crianças?”, Dan perguntou saindo do caminhão.

“Dan, você nos salvou”, Ford correu par abraçar o rapaz.

“Estamos vivos?”, Fidds perguntou.

“Nossa, eu tô feliz que tudo acabou”, Carla disse.

“Entrem no carro”, Dan disse. “Vamos todos voltar para a cabana”.

Todos a bordo do veículo, Dan começou a dirigir para casa. Fidds ainda estava uma pilha de nervos, mas tentava manter a calma. Stan e Carla estavam relaxados, desde que aprecia que tudo tinha acabado. Ford não largava Waddles, ainda preocupado com os últimos eventos.

“Você tá bem, Ford?”, Stan perguntou.

“Eu tô, Stan”, Ford respondeu. “Estou bem agora que o Waddles está seguro”.

“Ahn, gente”, Fidds chamou. “Tem algo errado acontecendo”.

Todos olharam pela janela no carro e viram pequenas gosmas escuras se juntando em um único ser. O Mostro do Summerween estava se regenerando, agora numa nova forma, mais encorpada. Dan acelerou o caminhão, tentando manter distância e chegar logo à cabana.

“Ele não pode entrar numa casa a menos que alguém abra a porta da frente”, ele disse. “Se nos trancamos na cabana até a meia-noite vamos estar livres”.

Embora Dan dirigisse o mais rápido possível, de algum modo o monstro conseguiu alcançar o velho caminhão e subir no teto do veículo. Tentando jogar o monstro para longe do carro, Dan acabou batendo a lateral do carro num poste e se livrando monstro, mas perdendo o controle da direção. O carro acabou invadindo a Super Loja do Summerween e parando ao bater numa prateleira. As crianças mal tiveram chance de se recuperar do impacto quando viram o monstro se dirigindo à loja. Todos se esconderam entre os itens das prateleiras e ficaram o mais quietos possível.

“Ele tá bloqueando a saída”, Stan sussurrou.

“O que vamos fazer?”, Fidds queria gritar, mas não podia fazer muito barulho.

“É tudo minha culpa”, Ford disse tristemente. “Eu sinto muito, gente. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse”.

“Não é culpa sua, Ford”, Carla disse. “Você só tava preocupado que alguma coisa acontecesse com o Waddles”.

“Não estaríamos nessa situação se não fosse minha ideia de trazer os animais junto conosco”, Ford continuou.

“Você só trouxe os animais porque eu dei a ideia de fantasia-los”, Dan disse.

“Nenhum de nós te culpa pelo que aconteceu, Seis Dedos”, Stan falou. “E mesmo que alguém te culpasse, teria que se ver comigo. Então não aja como se isso fosse sua culpa porque não é”.

O monstro continuava a busca pelas crianças, atento a qualquer ruído que pudesse distinguir.

“Ele vai nos procurar até nos achar”, Fidds falou tremendo.

“Ou até que chegue a meia-noite e o Summerween passe”, Dan completou.

“Ainda são 8:30h”, Ford disse. “Falta muito para a meia-noite”.

“Não podemos ficar escondidos aqui por mais de três horas. Ele vai nos achar”, Carla disse. “Precisamos de um esconderijo seguro”.

“Precisamos chegar à Cabana do Espaço logo”, Stan disse. “Se tivéssemos alguma coisa que a gente pudesse usar pra cobrir nossos rostos e corpos...”

Foi quando a ficha caiu. Eles estavam numa loja de, entre outras coisas, fantasias. Eles próprios estavam fantasiados. O mais silenciosamente possível, cada um deles puxou uma fantasia nova para se cobrir. Andando em silêncio, o grupo se movia a passos pequenos e parava sempre que o monstro olhava na direção deles.

“Quase lá”, Stan sussurrou.

Parecia que ia dar tudo certo. Eles estavam a poucos passos da saída. Eles poderiam pegar um táxi ou mesmo andar até a cabana, desde que ficassem quietos. De repente um balido alto soou debaixo do manto que Stan usava, chamando a atenção de todos.

“Droga, Gompers”, Stan pensou.

Gompers não tinha dado um pio sequer a noite toda, mas o bode escolheu justamente o momento em que eles mais precisavam ficar em silêncio para balir. Claro que o monstro notou o barulho e viu o grupo, correndo na direção deles. As crianças tentaram sair correndo, mas Ford tropeçou sem eu próprio manto e caiu no chão com Waddles. Quando o garoto se levantou, o monstro já estava de boca aberta em cima dele, pronto para engoli-lo.

Stan tentou gritar, mas não conseguia. Sua voz estava presa vendo o irmão correr perigo. Ele mal registrou o momento em que Dan correu para o garoto de seis dedos e o empurrou com força, sendo engolido pelo monstro no lugar de Ford.

“DAAAAN!”, Ford gritou.

“Então o pequeno Daniel foi o primeiro”, o monstro riu. “Quem quer ser o próximo?” ele perguntou olhando para Ford.

“Ei, feioso”, Stan chamou o monstro.

Stan, Carla e Fidds se armaram com algumas armas das fantasias e avançaram em direção ao monstro, com Fidds menos certo do que estava fazendo que qualquer outro. Ford agarrou uma espada de uma fantasia e se juntou ao ataque, todos prontos para vingar Dan.

Claro, desde que as armas eram falsas o grupo de crianças nãos causou o menor dano. Com um pouco de sorte, Stan conseguiu arrancar um braço do monstro com sua foice, mas o braço regenerou em seguida. Alguma coisa, um tipo de pó, caiu do ‘ferimento’ do monstro, pousando em Stan. O monstro obviamente não tinha sangue. Ao lamber a coisa, Stan reconheceu o sabor horrível de paçoca diet.

“Sério que ainda não perceberam?”, o monstro falou, agarrando as crianças novamente em suas mãos. “Não me reconhecem? Olhem no meu rosto. Bem de perto”.

O monstro retirou sua máscara, revelando um rosto todo feito de doce o doce horrível de que Dan alertou os gêmeos.

“Doce barato e ruim!”, Stan exclamou.

“Isso mesmo”, o monstro respondeu. “Vocês já pararam pra pensar sobre o doce no fundo do saco? Aquele que ninguém gosta? Todo ano as crianças de Gravity Falls jogam fora. Todos os doces rejeitados no lixo. Então eu quero vingança. Vingança contra as crianças metidas que me deixam de lado. Eu sou feito de cada doce que foi jogado fora, cada barra de chocolate velho descartado com aquele troço branco que fica encima. Vocês conhecem esse troço?”

“Eu odeio aquele troço”, Ford gritou.

“Ninguém me quis. Mas agora eu vou devorar vocês”.

O monstro levou a mão com Stan e Ford até a boca, pronto para engolir os gêmeos juntos. Quando parecia não haver salvação, o monstro começou a tremer e gemer. De repente, um buraco se abriu no estômago do monstro e Dan saiu de lá, caindo no chão e sendo coberto pelas entranhas de doce do monstro. O monstro começou a tossir e vomitar doce e caiu no chão, ainda consciente.

“Dan”, Ford correu para abraçar o rapaz. “Você tá vivo”.

“Como você conseguiu sair?”, Stan perguntou.

“Bem, eu percebi que o monstro era todo feito de doce. Doce barato e ruim”, Dan disse. “De repente, todo o medo que eu sentia desapareceu e eu pensei que poderia comer meu caminho para o lado de fora”.

“Argh, você comeu aquele doce todo”, Carla disse com nojo.

“Eu já comi brócolis uma vez e sobrevivi”, Dan riu. “E graças ao Stanley aqui, eu já comi ração de peixe também”.

“Mas todo esse doce velho deve fazer mal”, Fidds disse preocupado.

“Não se preocupe. Meu estômago é bem resistente. Se brócolis e ração pra peixe não conseguiram acabar comigo, não é um pouco de doce velho que vai”.

“Espera”, disse o monstro se reanimando. “Você realmente me comeu? Literalmente. Pode me dizer se eu sou gostoso?”

“Bem, eu não diria exatamente gostoso. Mas não é realmente tão ruim quanto outras coisas por aí. Acho que é até bom”.

“Tudo que eu sempre quis foi que alguém dissesse que eu era bom”, disse o monstro chorando lágrimas de doce de alegria. “Eu tô tão feliz. Obrigado, pequeno Daniel”. O monstro acabou se desfazendo em meio ao doce restante.

“Isso foi bem estranho”, Dan disse.

“Mas agora acabou, certo?”, Fidds disse inquieto. “Eu não quero me lembrar disso pelo resto da minha vida”.

“Obrigado, Dan”, disse Ford, ainda agarrado ao rapaz. “Você salvou minha vida hoje, mesmo se colocando em perigo”.

“Ei, eu faço qualquer coisa pela família Pines”, Dan disse rindo. “Além disso, você é meu amigo, Ford. Amizade vale essas coisas”.

“Sabe, Dan. Se não fosse pelo Stanley, você seria meu melhor amigo no mundo todo”.

“Obrigado, Ford. Agora subam todos no caminhão. Vamos voltar para a cabana e relaxar um pouco”.

Dan conseguiu fazer o caminhão funcionar de novo e dirigiu pela estrada. Tudo tinha sido resolvido.

“Sabe de uma coisa”, Stan falou. “Eu tô com uma estranha sensação de que esquecemos alguma coisa importante”.

Dan parou o carro e começou a contar. Dan, Ford, Stan, Carla, Fidds, Waddles, Gompers. Estavam todos lá, ainda com suas fantasias. Os doces não puderam ser recuperados, mas eles já sabiam disso mesmo antes de entrar no caminhão.

“Eu não sei explicar”, Stan continuou. “É como se estivéssemos deixando passar alguma coisa”.

“Mas o que poderia ser, Stan?”, Ford perguntou.

“Poderia ser eu”, uma voz tenebrosa soou de algum lugar.

As portas do caminhão de Dan se abriram e todos os ocupantes do veículo foram jogados ou puxados para fora. Eles não sabiam dizer ao certo. Uma neblina espessa invadiu o lugar ao redor dos amigos. Uma figura branca levemente azulada surgiu na névoa. Se vestia com uma túnica como de couro, como as dos livros de fantasia que Ford lia, e carregava uma espada em suas costas.

“Todas as lanternas se apagaram, crianças”, disse a criatura. “Hora de vir comigo”.

“O Patrulheiro Fantasma”, Stan e Ford disseram juntos em pânico.

“Exatamente. Estou aqui por esses dois gêmeos. Entreguem-nos para mim”.

“O que fazemos agora?”, Carla perguntou.

“Podemos correr até despistá-lo”, Fidds sugeriu.

“Eu só quero os gêmeos”, o fantasma continuou. “Os outros não me interessam”.

Num movimento rápido, Dan sacou o machado e avançou no fantasma, atingindo a criatura no ombro. O Patrulheiro Fantasma soltou um grito de dor, surpreso por uma arma real ter sido capaz de feri-lo. A neblina enfraqueceu um pouco e o caminhão ligou de novo. Todos entraram de volta o veículo e correram.

“Como nos livramos dele?”, Dan gritou ao volante. “Alguém tem alguma ideia?”

“Ford, fantasmas são o SEU departamento”, Stan falou. “Qual é o plano?”

“Deixa eu ver...”, Ford tirou seu diário e o Álbum de Recorte de dentro da fantasia. Não era hora para se preocupar em manter segredos. “Fantasmas são divididos em categorias que vão de 1 a 10. Fantasmas como os Duskertons eram de Categoria 4 ou 5 e pudemos falar com eles. Mas esse patrulheiro deve ser um de categoria 9 ou mesmo 10. Aqui diz que podemos prendê-lo num espelho de prata e exorcizá-lo com água benta”.

“Tem muita água benta na igreja da cidade”, Dan disse.

“E eu vi espelhos de prata em alguns túmulos do cemitério local”, Carla completou.

“Cemitério?”, Fidds disse amedrontado. “Não podemos esperar até a meia-noite em um lugar seguro ou fazer outra coisa”.

Stan tentou não pensar que Fiddleford pudesse estar sugerindo entregar ele e Ford com esse ‘fazer outra coisa’ porque se estivesse, seria um ‘era uma vez um garoto sulista’ para ele.

“Não tem outra opção Fiddleford”, Stan gritou.

“Eu odeio andar em cemitérios à noite”, Fidds continuou. “Principalmente em noites de Summerween”.

“Dan, vá para a igreja com Fidds e Carla e pegue toda a água bem que puder e algumas velas”, Ford falou. “Stan e eu vamos até o cemitério pegar o espelho de prata. Nos encontramos lá”.

“O QUÊ”, todos gritaram incrédulos com a ideia de Ford.

“Se o Patrulheiro Fantasma for mesmo Categoria 10 ele vai ficar mais e mais forte à medida que o tempo passa. Precisamos nos livrar dele rápido. Eu sei que se separar é uma péssima ideia em filmes de terror, mas não temos outra opção. E Dan, eu vou precisar do seu machado”.

Dan entregou o machado sem nem hesitar, apenas dando um olhar para Ford que dizia ‘tome cuidado’. Os animais ficariam no carro, onde estariam seguros. O cemitério da cidade era perto de onde eles estavam de modo que os gêmeos chegariam em menos de 5 minutos. Cada minuto, cada segundo, era precioso.

Eles estavam se aproximando da entrada do cemitério quando a neblina de antes surgiu ao redor deles.

“Ele tá aqui, Seis Dedos”, Stan falou.

“Eu sei”, Ford respondeu. “Eu sabia que ele viria atrás de nós”.

“Como assim?”

“Somos NÓS quem ele quer, Stan. Não o Dan, não o Fidds, não a Carla. NÓS. Porque nós é que ainda temos 12 anos e ficamos na rua até tarde. Ele não iria atrás dos outros”.

“Por isso você mandou a gente se separar. Para manter todos seguros enquanto cuidamos do fantasma. Estou orgulhoso de você, Ford”.

“Bem...” Ford disse corando. “Eu tô muito assustado com essa coisa toda, mas você me ensinou que às vezes precisamos fazer a coisa certa, mesmo que não fiquemos confortáveis com isso”.

“Tá falando de ontem, na Feira do Espaço?”

“Que tocante”, disse o Patrulheiro Fantasma, de algum lugar. “Se eu tivesse lágrimas estaria chorando como uma adolescente num filme romântico”.

“O que você quer com a gente?”, Stan perguntou.

“Vingança”, o fantasma respondeu, saltando para agarrar Stan.

Com o machado de Dan, Ford golpeou o fantasma no braço, retardando a criatura e dando tempo para os gêmeos correram para procurar um espelho de prata.

“Eu não sei como, mas esse machado tá sendo bem útil”, Stan comentou.

“É a água benta”, Ford respondeu. “Dan disse que ungiu o machado com água benta antes de sairmos para pedir doces”.

“Tenho que agradecer o Dan por isso”.

Os gêmeos acharam um espelho de prata redondo no alto de uma velha tumba, cujo portão já estava enferrujado pelo tempo. Havia várias vinhas ao redor da construção, de modo que alguém poderia escalar.

“Eu vou lá”, Ford disse, tentando passar o machado para Stan segurar.

“Não, não vai”, Stan o parou. “Você é péssimo em escalada, Ford. Eu vou”.

“É alto demais, Stanley”.

“Eu sei disso, mas você não vai me convencer a desistir. Se você pode deixar o medo de lado, eu também posso”.

Assim, Stan começou a escalar a videira. Talvez ele devesse ter tirado a fantasia primeiro, mas agora já era tarde. No mesmo momento, a neblina reapareceu em torno de Ford. O Patrulheiro Fantasma estava chegando.

“Você disse que queria vingança”, Ford falou para o vento. “Por quê? O que foi que aconteceu com você?”

“Foi há muito anos atrás”, o patrulheiro disse de algum lugar, evitando por pouco o golpe de machado de Ford. “Nos primeiros Summerweens que a cidade comemorou. Eu não podia sair como as outras crianças da minha idade” ele pulou em Ford e evitou outro golpe. “Um dia, eu fiquei na rua até mais tarde do que devia. Estava chovendo forte e eu era a única pessoa na rua, mas não me importava. De repente, um raio me atingiu enquanto eu andava por aí. EU FUI ELETROCUTADO” outro avanço, outro golpe, mas esse acertou em cheio. O patrulheiro não recuou dessa vez, estava ficando mais forte. “Eu fui motivo de chacota no dia seguinte. Todas as crianças riam de mim. Eu estava morrendo E ELES RIRAM DE MIM. Eu jurei vingança. Todos os anos eu volto e todos os anos eu levo as crianças que tem a mesma idade ou que são mais novas que elas e ficam na rua até tarde”.

“É isso? Esse é o seu motivo? Como pode fazer isso por um motivo tão estúpido assim?”

“NÃO É ESTÚPIDO!”

O fantasma avançou novamente e conseguiu derrubar o machado das mãos de Ford. Stan ainda tentava alcançar o espelho quando viu o fantasma atacar o irmão. Ele queria parar o que estava fazendo e correr para salvar Ford, mas não podia. Em parte porque estava com medo, em parte porque ele precisava do espelho para salvar Ford. Ele se forçou a ficar calado. Aparentemente, o fantasma não o havia notado ainda. Pouco a pouco, Stan foi se aproximando do espelho. Pouco a pouco, o fantasma sobrepujava Ford.

“Não adianta lutar comigo, garoto”, o fantasma falou. “Quanto mais o tempo passa, mais forte eu fico. Você não pode me deter pra sempre. Eu vou pegar você e seu irmão”.

Esticando a mão, Stan conseguiu pegar o espelho.

“Ei, idiota”, Stan disse, soltando as vinhas e caindo no fantasma. “Pegue isso”.

Com os braços estendidos segurando o espelho, Stan caiu sob o fantasma. Um clarão encheu o lugar por um milésimo de segundo e quando a luz se dissipou, o Patrulheiro Fantasma não estava mais lá. Olhando o espelho, Stan viu a figura do fantasma presa lá dentro.

“Stan, você conseguiu”, Ford correu para abraça-lo, com cuidado para não derrubar o espelho das mãos do irmão.

“Nós dois conseguimos, Ford. Toque de Seis?”

“Garotos”, a voz de Dan chamou ali perto. “Onde vocês estão?”

“Estamos aqui, Dan”, Ford chamou.

O grupo se reuniu rapidamente. Stan mostrou o espelho onde o fantasma estava preso e Fidds quase desmaiou, voltando a murmurar sobre esquecer tudo. Esse era um mantra bem esquisito para uma criança.

Carla fez um círculo com as velas para que Ford pudesse ler o encantamento de exorcismo.

“_Exodus Demonus_

_ Espectrum Assustadis _

_ Untemer No Fantasmus _

_Batus Gusus Shamalaaan!!_”

O Patrulheiro Fantasma gritou até desaparecer de vez, banido para algum lugar longe dali. Finalmente tinha acabado.

“Vamos para a cabana”, Dan disse para todos.

Em pouco tempo, o caminhão de Dan chegou à cabana. Dipper estava sentado na varanda, já sem a fantasia, provavelmente esperando o retorno dos sobrinhos.

“Crianças”, ele disse. “Finalmente. Eu tava começando a ficar preocupado. Vocês deviam ter voltado há meia hora atrás, por que demoraram tanto? E o que houve com suas fantasias?”

“Desculpa te preocupar, Tivô Dipper”, Ford disse. “Tentamos voltar antes”.

“Enfrentamos dois monstros lendários, mas sobrevivemos inteiros”, Stan continuou. “Não dá pra dizer o mesmo das fantasias”.

“Vocês e essa imaginação toda”, Dipper disse. “Enfim, estão passando uma maratona de filmes de terror na TV, querem assistir?”.

“Eles voltaram, Senhor Pines?”, Shandra disse saindo da cabana.

“Shandra!”, os gêmeos disseram surpresos.

“Você não devia estar na festa?”, Ford perguntou.

“O voo dos pais da Janice foi cancelado e eles voltaram. Tivemos que fugir da festa o mais rápido possível. Se eu soubesse que ir acabar assim eu teria saído para pedir doces com vocês. Então, como foi o Summerween de vocês”.

Resumidamente, o Summerween dos gêmeos foi mortal. Não tem palavra melhor pra descrever. Não é todo dia que se sobrevive a duas criaturas monstruosas que tentam sequestrar e devorar você.

“Puxa vida”, Stan começou a lamentar. “Nós fomos em todas as casas e não conseguimos comer nenhum doce”.

“Doces? Que tal esses doces?”, Dipper disse pegando dois grandes sacos de doces de detrás do sofá. “As crianças que vem pedir doces na Cabana do Espaço se assustam tanto que acabam largando os doces que já tinham conseguido de outras casas. Geralmente eu uso esses doces para reabastecer a máquina de venda de loja de presentes, mas vocês podem comer esses se quiserem. A melhor parte é que as crianças continuam voltando todos os anos como se fosse a primeira vez. Eu sou ou não sou um mestre dos sustos?”

Todos se animaram com a ideia dos doces. Fidds não parecia muito a vontade em assistir a filmes de terror depois do que eles passaram naquela noite, mas desde que eram apenas filmes, ele se sentou para assistir. Stan colocou o máximo de doces possível na boca.

“Sabem, crianças, eu andei pensando”, Dipper falou. “No final das contas, o Summerween não se trata de doces, fantasias ou de assustar as pessoas. É um dia em que a família toda pode ficar junta num luar e comemorar o que realmente importa. O verdadeiro mal”.

Dipper começou uma risada maligna, acompanhado por todos os outros. Foi um bom jeito de terminar a noite. Não foi até a hora de dormir que Ford percebeu uma coisa.

“Stan, você tá acordado?”, ele perguntou.

“Estou”, Stan respondeu gemendo. “Tanto doce... Acho que a mamãe tem mesmo razão”.

“Eu acabei de notar uma coisa, Stanley”.

“O quê”?

“Essa foi a nossa primeira caça ao monstro realmente bem sucedida”.

Stan pensou em todas as aventuras que ele e Ford tiveram até o momento. Metade delas tinha sido resolvida de forma acidental e a outra metade não envolvia monstros. Essa foi mesmo a primeira vez que as coisas saíram realmente conforme o plano, se eles contassem apenas do momento em que se depararam com o Patrulheiro Fantasma. Parecia que eles se tornariam bons caçadores de monstros no futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Novamente, tirando todas as menções de WenDip do desenho para encaixar na proposta de não ter um ship na história.
> 
> Ford não iria para uma festa com adolescentes e Stan não deixaria de pedir doces com o irmão, então tirei essas partes.
> 
> Eu tava em dúvida se manteria o Monstro do Summerween ou o removeria por outro mosntro original. Depois decidi manter o primeiro e ignorar um mosntro original. Depois decidi por ambos. Igual no capítulo anterior.


	11. Amizades e Gnomos de Jardim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chegada de um velho amigo de Dipper traz um novo mistério para o gêmos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitivamente, esse foi o capítulo que mais de deu trabalho para escrever. Fiz quinze versões de como as coisasa conteceriam e acabava sempre mudando algo. Finalmente cheguei num final que acabei aceitando.

Pense na pior coisa que pode acontecer a você. Agora dobre isso. Adicione mais um pouco de desconforto e angústia e misture tudo. Isso não chega nem perto do que Dipper sentia naquele momento. A causa? Tyler Cutebiker estava na loja.

“Eu gosto de fazer as minhas compras de natal cedo”, ele disse.

“Ah, eu entendo isso”, Dipper respondeu, mas por dentro ele pensava ‘_Quem em sã consciência faz compras de natal em junho? JUNHO! Ainda tem casas decoradas pro Summerween, caramba_’.

“Você tem alguma coisa que esteja no espírito de natal?”

“Ahn, que tal esses cristais?”, Dipper sugeriu mostrando uma bandeja cheia.

“Hehe. Isso parece vidro quebrado”.

‘_Porque é vidro quebrado, espertinho_’. “Você é da polícia por acaso?” ‘_Apenas compre algo logo e vá embora_’.

“Oh, o que é aquela coisa nova?”

Tyler Cutebiker era a definição de pesadelo vivo para vendedores. Sem sentido, imprevisível, indeciso e bipolar. Era horrível quando ele aparecia na loja em momentos como esse. Enquanto Tyler passava o olho pelas prateleiras, Stan e Ford entraram na loja.

“Tivô Dipper”, Ford chamou. “Podemos ir ao restaurante?”

“Estamos com fome, Tivô Dipper”, Stan disse mexendo com a barriga. “Fooome”.

“Fooome”, Ford repetiu imitando Stan.

De algum jeito, os gêmeos acabaram batendo as barrigas um no outro, rindo.

“Ah, claro”, Dipper respondeu. “Vamos assim que esse molenga ali se decidir”.

Para Dipper chamar um cliente de molenga, devia ser um caso sério. Tyler estava de olho numa truta toda coberta de pelos.

“Por acaso tem outro animal peludo assim?”, ele perguntou.

“Quer saber, por mim trancamos ele aqui dentro. O que acham?”, Dipper sugeriu, o que foi completamente aceito pelos gêmeos.

Distraído tentando escolher entre uma camiseta de onça e uma de pantera, Tyler não notou o momento em que a família Pines saiu da loja, fechou a porta e trancou todas as saídas da casa, deixando Tyler preso.

O Restaurante Ensebado estava cheio como sempre. Wendy estava lá comendo uma coxa de frango enorme; a Velha Chiu estava tomando todo o café que conseguia; os policiais Lee e Nate se divertiam com um prato de panquecas e um mini radar, Janice mexia no celular, como sempre. A família Pines se sentou numa mesa perto da janela e esperou a garçonete. Growling Grenda não demorou para atende-los.

“Ahn, olá, Growling Grenda”, Dipper cumprimentou nervoso. “Como vai?”

“Fui atropelada por um ônibus”, Grenda respondeu com uma carranca no rosto.

“Hehe, isso é hilário”, Dipper riu.

“Não foi uma piada”, Grenda falou e Dipper se calou. “O que vão querer?”

“O que vocês querem, crianças?”

“Panquecas”, os gêmeos disseram juntos.

“Panquecas para três”, Dipper falou. “E uma xícara de café para mim”.

Sem tirar a carranca do rosto, Growlig Grenda saiu para preparar os pratos.

“Tivô Dipper”, Ford chamou. “A Growling Grenda é animada e aberta com todo mundo, mas sempre que ela vê você ela se enfurece. Por que isso acontece?”

“É, Tivô Dipper”, Stan concordou. “Parece que ela quer pular no seu pescoço e arrancar um pedaço toda vez que te vê”.

“Growling Grenda e eu temos uma... uma... história meio... Como eu posso colocar isso? Uma história complicada”, Dipper explicou.

“Vocês eram namorados?”, Stan perguntou.

“O QUÊ?”, Dipper gritou atraindo a atenção de todo o restaurante. “Não! Credo! Namorados? De onde você tirou essa ideia? Que nojo! Não, não, não! Nem em um milhão de anos!”

De repente, alguém tirou o boné da cabeça de Dipper e derramou café em cima dele. Era a Growling Grenda, parada ali, dando um olhar mortal para Dipper.

“Sua comida”, ela disse, colocando pratos de panquecas para Stan e Ford na mesa, mas jogando as panquecas de Dipper na cabeça do homem. Não por acaso, as panquecas de Dipper estavam totalmente encharcadas com calda.

“Acho que perdi o apetite”, Dipper disse baixinho e nervoso depois que Grenda os deixou.

“Sentimos muito, Tivô Dipper”, Ford falou.

“Tudo bem, crianças. Não é culpa de vocês. Grenda e eu não éramos namorados, mas nossa história é complicada. E longa. Vocês só precisam saber que nós dois não estamos em termos muito amigáveis há um tempo”.

Depois de comer, o trio voltou para a cabana e Tyler ainda estava indeciso sobre o que comprar. Aparentemente, ele não percebeu que passou quase uma hora lá, sozinho, trancado. O que era bom, pois isso evitaria um processo em potencial contra a Cabana do Espaço. Irritado, Stan acabou fazendo Tyler comprar ambas as camisetas de onça e pantera e mais algumas coisas, o que Dipper agradeceu porque precisava de um banho urgente.

Ford foi direto para o quarto e se jogou na cama. Bill tinha lhe ensinado um truque para adormecer mais facilmente e ele resolveu tentar agora. Com um pouco de concentração, Ford caiu no sono em cinco minutos. Ao abrir os olhos, o garoto estava na paisagem mental com Bill.

“Vejo que decidiu tentar meu truque, Stanford”, Bill disse. “Imagino que não deve ter sido difícil”.

“Acho que não”, Ford respondeu. “Levei cinco minutos para dormir”.

“Excelente. A maioria das pessoas costuma levar o dobro desse tempo ao tentar esse truque da primeira vez. Mais você pode fazer melhor que isso, Ford. O ideal é conseguir dormir em menos de 30 segundos”.

“Acho que vou precisar de um pouco mais de treino”.

“Isso mesmo, Seis Dedos”.

“Por favor, não me chame assim. Eu já disse que só meu irmão pode usar esse apelido comigo. Mas mudando de assunto, o que você queria me mostrar?”

Num estalar de dedos, Bill apresentou diversas equações e gráficos para Ford. Ele falou sobre os diferentes níveis de estranheza que as criaturas apresentam em relação a suas contrapartes normais e que, numa escala de 1 a 10, Ford era apenas um 0,3 enquanto Bill seria impressionantes 9,5 .

“Você vai aprender muito comigo, Stanford. Mas agora é hora de acordar. Continuaremos nossas conversas mais tarde”.

“Espera, Bill. Por que sempre que acordo depois das nossas conversas eu me sinto cansado?”

“Por dois motivos simples. Porque você não está acostumado com a experiência de visitar sua própria paisagem mental. E porque você é apenas uma criança”.

E Ford acordou em seguida, cansado. Stanley na outra cama.

“Sabe, Ford”, ele começou. “Você tem dormido bastante ultimamente. O que é bom, considerando que você tem tendência a ficar acordado até tarde fazendo coisas nerds. Mas às vezes você acorda ainda mais cansado do que devia. Você tá dormindo bem?”

“Não é nada demais, Stanley”, Ford respondeu.

Ele queria contar a Stan tudo sobre Bill e a paisagem mental, mas o Mentor disse que Ford devia manter segredo de todos. Ele detestava esconder as coisas de seu irmão, mas dessa vez ele precisava.

Felizmente, Ford não precisou inventar mais desculpas, pois Dipper chamou os gêmeos no andar de baixo.

Descendo as escadas, as crianças viram Dipper em suas roupas normais carregando uma caixa. O que era estranho, já que ele devia estar conduzindo uma turnê naquele momento. Dan e Shandra não estavam à vista.

“O que tá havendo, tivô Dipper?”, Stan perguntou. “Você não devia estar numa turnê agora?”

“Eu fechei a cabana por hoje”, Dipper respondeu.

“Por quê?”, Ford perguntou.

“Bem, eu prometi que nós passaríamos algum tempo juntos nos divertindo esse verão, só nós três. E desde que nós conseguimos nos divertir pra caramba com a pescaria no lago, eu pensei que poderíamos repetir a dose com um pouco mais de tempo de diversão em família”.

“Vamos pescar de novo?”, Ford perguntou.

“Não. Dessa vez vamos ter uma noite de jogos em família. Eu tenho alguns jogos divertidos por aqui, mas geralmente não tenho com quem jogar. O que me dizem?”

“Bem, Tivô Dipper...”, Stan hesitou em falar. “É que... bem... nós... já tínhamos planos para hoje”.

“Ah, mesmo?”, Dipper disse levemente desapontado.

“Não, não temos”, Ford disse. “Lembra que o Fidds cancelou o passeio pelo Museu de História? Estamos com o dia livre. Podemos jogar com o senhor, Tivô Dipper”.

“Ótimo. Vou pedir uma pizza. Nada combina mais com uma noite de jogos do que pizza. Que sabor vocês querem? Melhor ainda, vou pedir uma pizza de cada sabor. Assim todo mundo fica feliz”.

Dipper foi até o telefone, animado com a noite de jogos em família. Stan lançou um olhar de confusão para Ford quando Dipper se foi.

“Que história é essa, Ford?”, ele perguntou. “O Fidds vem insistindo pra gente ir ao Museu de História da cidade com ele desde a história do Monstro do Lago. Insistindo? Ele tá quase EXIGINDO. Devíamos ir lá hoje a fim de acalmá-lo”.

“Eu sei, mas você viu a cara de arrasado do Tivô Dipper? Ele fechou a cabana para ter um tempo só com nós dois”.

“Stanford Filbrick Pines, o menino de ouro, contando uma mentira descarada dessas”.

“Ah, cala a boca”, Ford deu um soco no ombro de Stan, rindo. “Vamos ligar pro Fiddleford e dizer que houve uma mudança de planos. Ele não vai ficar feliz, mas é pelo Tivô Dipper”.

Ford não ficou contente por ter que ser o portador das notícias, mas desde que Stan fez questão de lembrar que foi ideia (e mentira) dele, ele não teve escolha. Fidds ficou extremamente irritado com o cancelamento dos planos, mas nada podia ser feito quanto a isso. A pizza chegou rapidamente e a noite de jogos começou. Dipper disse que tinha o jogo perfeito para três pessoas: Masmorras, Masmorras e mais Masmorras.

“É meu jogo favorito de todos os tempos”, ele disse.

“Parece bem interessante pra mim”, Stan disse ao ver a capa do jogo. Mas ao ver que envolvia papel quadriculado, gráficos e matemática, ele mudou de ideia. “Parece bem nerd pra mim”.

A contragosto, Stan foi convencido a jogar e ficou surpreso que, apesar de matemática, o jogo também envolvesse risco e imaginação e ele poderia inventar coisas a medida que a história se desenrolava. Mas ele não jogaria uma segunda partida desse jogo num futuro próximo. Ele se divertiu um pouco, embora nunca admitisse.

Vários outros jogos e pizzas depois, a noite estava encerrada e os gêmeos foram para a cama. Apesar da hora avançada, Ford permaneceu acordado pensando. Pensando não em Bill ou fórmulas, mas pensando em Dipper.

‘Eu tenho alguns jogos divertidos por aqui, mas geralmente não tenho com quem jogar’. Em outras palavras, Dipper pode ter se sentido solitário de novo e queria um momento em família.

“Você se sente mesmo sozinho, não é, Tivô Dipper?”, Ford pensou.

No dia seguinte, Ford e Stan estavam no quarto. Stan sentado na cama e Ford andando de um lado para o outro com as mãos nas costas, como se fosse um general de filme planejando uma estratégia.

“Ok, Stanley”, ele disse. “Há quanto tempo nós estamos em Gravity Falls?”

“Hm, pouco mais de três semanas agora. Quase um mês”.

“E quantos amigos fizemos desde então?”

“Quatro. Dan, Shandra, Fidds e Carla”.

“E quantos amigos o Tivô Dipper fez ou nos apresentou nesse mesmo tempo?”

“Hmmm... o Dan?”

“Dan não é realmente um amigo do Tivô Dipper. Ele é um empregado que o respeita, mas parece mais um fã dele do que um amigo”.

“Então o Tivô Dipper não tem um amigo?”

“Não. E é por isso que ele gosta de passar algum tempo conosco. Ele se sente solitário. E nós vamos resolver isso”.

“Vamos?”

“Sim. Vamos cancelar qualquer plano que tínhamos pra hoje e arranjar um amigo para o Tivô Dipper. Nós conseguimos passar a noite com ele ontem, mas e se tivéssemos algum plano realmente importante que não desse para cancelar?”

“Então o Tivô Dipper teria fechado a cabana por nada e ficaria desapontado com a gente. Ford, eu tô definitivamente dentro. Vamos começar a Operação Dippizade agora”.

As crianças ouviram os passos de Dipper vindo em direção ao quarto e disfarçaram qualquer comportamento suspeito.

“Crianças, eu tenho alguns assuntos importantes para resolver hoje e vou ter que fechar a cabana. Quer dizer que não tem trabalho hoje. Podem se divertir pela cidade”.

Era perfeito. Eles poderiam começar a Operação Dippizade agora mesmo. E pensar num nome melhor também. O primeiro passo da operação era descobrir se já não havia nenhum velho amigo do Dipper na cidade. Alguém que era amigo dele, mas que por alguma razão deixou de ser. Um nome veio na cabeça deles Growling Grenda Grendinator.

  
“Ela tem uma história com o Tivô Dipper”, Stan disse. “Ela pode saber de alguma coisa”.

Assim, os meninos decidiram passar no restaurante primeiro. Eles estavam a ponto de entrar quando um homem saia do restaurante ao mesmo tempo, carregando um gnomo de jardim e esbarrando nos gêmeos, derrubando os dois no chão.

O homem era velho, alto e gordo. Numa primeira olhada, Ford achou que tinha batido numa espécie de castor gigante sem pelos, mas percebeu que era uma pessoa normal.

“Oh, desculpa, crianças”, disse o homem. “Vocês estão bem?”

“Estamos”, Ford respondeu.

“Ei, vocês sabem me dizer onde fica uma tal Cabana do Espaço?”, ele continuou. “Parece um lugar bem famoso por aqui, mas eu acabei me perdendo tentando achar”.

“Sim, sabemos”, Stan disse. “Moramos lá”.

“Legal. Podem me mostrar o caminho? Eu levo a gente lá no meu carro”.

“Mas a cabana está fechada hoje”, Stan disse.

“E nós não devemos aceitar caronas de estranhos”.

“Hm, isso faz sentido”. O homem estendeu a mão para as crianças e se apresentou. “Meu nome é Jesus Alzamirano Ramirez, mas podem me chamar de Senhor Soos”.

“Stanford Pines”, Ford respondeu.

“Stanley Pines”, Stan disse em seguida

“Viram só? Não sou mais um estranho agora certo? Hehe. Espera. Vocês disseram Pines? Você são parentes de Dipper Pines ou algo assim?”

“Talvez”, Stan disse hesitante.

O homem, Soos, deu um abraço nos gêmeos, os ergueu no ar e os levou ao seu carro, rindo e falando sobre como não podia acreditar como o velho Dipper tinha crianças e como queria encontrá-lo. Os gêmeos estavam desconfortáveis, mas não parecia que Soos iria machucá-los. A parte estranha veio quando Ford viu vários gnomos de jardim na traseira do caminhão de Soos e ao perguntar sobre aquilo, o homem ficou quieto e sério. Eles chegaram rapidamente à cabana com as crianças ensinando o caminho.

“Tivô Dipper?”, Stan chamou quando o trio entrou na loja.

Não demorou muito para Dipper aparecer, checando alguns papéis numa prancheta.

“Oi crianças. Vocês já voltaram? O que vocês...”, Dipper congelou ao ver o homem que estava ao lado das crianças. “SOOS?”, ele gritou.

“Dipper, amigão!”, Soos respondeu correndo para abraçar Dipper.

“Caramba, Soos! É você mesmo?”, Dipper perguntou rindo.

“Em carne, osso, gordura e outras coisas, como sempre, cara”.

“O que você tá fazendo aqui?”

“Eu tô me mudando para a cidade hoje. Quando lembrei que você morava aqui eu decidi que tinha que te fazer uma visita”.

“Vocês se conhecem mesmo?”, Ford perguntou, curioso pela história.

“Sim, nos conhecemos”, Dipper respondeu. “Soos aqui é o meu melhor amigo. Nos conhecemos na faculdade”.

“Somos praticamente irmãos”, Soos comentou. “Dipper estava tendo problemas com uma impressora e eu me ofereci para ajudar a consertar”.

“Você se ofereceu para ajudar com uma impressora que não estava quebrada, quebrou a impressora e depois se ofereceu pra ajudar a consertar a impressora que você mesmo quebrou”.

“Ah, sim. Grande dia”, Soos riu nostalgicamente. “Nos tornamos praticamente inseparáveis naquele dia”.

Dipper pôs a mão em volta dos ombros de Soos e levou o homem até seu escritório para conversar. Ford e Stan ficaram sozinhos na loja de presentes se encarando confusos.

“Então, o Tivô Dipper tem um amigo”, Stan começou.

“É o que parece”, Ford respondeu.

“Quer dizer que a Operação Dippizade acabou e foi um sucesso? Nem tivemos chance de mudar o nome”.

“Acho que não. Pra mim, tem alguma coisa errada com esse cara, Soos”.

“Por quê? Ele parece legal pra mim”.

“Pensa, Stanley. Nós decidimos procurar um amigo para o Tivô Dipper. Coincidentemente no mesmo dia, esse cara se muda para a cidade e por acaso ele é um velho amigo do Tivô Dipper dos tempos de faculdade. Um amigo de quem o Tivô Dipper nunca falou”.

“Bem, colocando assim parece mesmo que tem algo estranho”.

“E o jeito que ele ficou quando eu perguntei dos gnomos de jardim, era como se ele tivesse virado outra pessoa”.

“Tipo o Greg quando o sorriso dele vacila por meio segundo?”

“Você notou isso também? Achei que era impressão minha”.

“Acho que isso significa que vamos passar um tempo vigiando esse tal Soos, não vamos?”

Sim, eles iriam. Pelo menos esse era o plano se Dipper não chamasse os gêmeos para o quarto e Soos estivesse indo embora. Stan tentou pensar em qualquer brincadeira que pudesse ter feito recentemente e que Dipper porventura possa ter descoberto. E quanto tempo de castigo isso iria lhe render.

“Nós vamos falar com o Tivô Dipper, Stanley. Não com o papai”, Ford garantiu.

Ao entrar no quarto de Dipper, as crianças se depararam com uma visão horrível. Dipper sem camisa e calças. Apenas com a roupa de baixo. Numa escala de visões desesperadoras de 1 a 10, isso poderia ser considerado 15. O grito de susto e desespero dos gêmeos foi completamente justificado. Dipper não era o Mestre do Medo atoa.

“Calma, crianças”, Dipper disse vendo Stan correr dali desesperadamente e deixando Ford para trás. “Isso é... bem... é algo realmente desconfortante de se ver, eu sei. Mas não comece a pensar bobagens. Eu tive um pequeno acidente e acabei sujando minhas roupas. Eu ia me trocar, mas percebi que todas as minhas roupas estão na secadora. Você poderia pegar alguma coisa para mim, Stanford? Você e o Stan podem ter o resto do dia livre de novo”.

“Ah, tudo bem, Tivô Dipper”. Ford respondeu. “A propósito, onde o Senhor Soos mora agora? Stan e eu queríamos fazer uma visita”.

“Eu posso dar o endereço do Soos, mas é melhor vocês deixarem para ir vê-lo outro dia. Ele tem muita coisa para resolver com a mudança hoje”.

Ford foi até a secadora do andar de baixo e voltou para o quarto de Dipper para entregar um conjunto de roupas limpas. O garoto já estava saindo do quarto para procurar Stan quando notou algo no espelho atrás de Dipper. Do ângulo em que o garoto estava não dava para ver muita coisa, mas parecia que havia uma espécie de desenho no ombro direito do tivô.

“Tivô Dipper, isso no seu ombro é uma tatuagem?”, ele perguntou.

“O QUÊ?”, Dipper disse em desespero. “Tatuagem? Eu não sei do que você esta falando, Stanford”. Dipper obviamente fingia não saber do que Ford falava.

“É que tem um...”, Ford ia dizer algo quando Dipper o empurrou para fora do quarto.

“Obrigado pelas roupas, Stanford. Tchau”.

Dipper fechou a porta com força e a trancou rapidamente. Ok, isso era estranho. O Tivô Dipper tem uma tatuagem secreta. Isso é assunto para investigar mais a fundo. Mas, um mistério por vez. Agora era a hora de focar no Senhor Soos.

No dia seguinte, Ford conseguiu o endereço de Soos e levou Stan até a casa do homem para investigar. A casa do homem era uma cabana na floresta, mais próxima à cidade que a de Dipper, Dan ou da família Corduroy. Parece que cabanas na floresta eram um tipo de tendência. Soos estava arrumando as últimas decorações do lado de fora da casa colocando um velho e grande gnomo de jardim no quintal da casa. Ao invés de um chapéu pontudo, o gnomo de jardim tinha uma coroa dourada e enfeitada de joias. Vendo as crianças ali, Soos as cumprimentou com um sorriso no rosto.

“Ei, sobrinhos Pines”, ele disse. “O que os traz à minha casa?”

“Queríamos apenas dar um oi”, Stan respondeu.

“Esse é um gnomo de jardim bem bonito”, Ford comentou. “É bem feito e parece real. Mas é meio grande”.

“Eu sei”, Soos falou. “Era do meu avô. Ele morava aqui em Gravity Falls, mas se mudou para outro lugar, onde conheceu minha abuelita. O gnomo de jardim é uma lembrança dele”.

O gnomo do avô de Soos não era o único na casa. Dando uma olhada em volta, Stan viu que o restante dos gnomos de jardim estava espalhado pelo quintal numa bagunça de entulhos e cacos. Devia haver dez gnomos ali, quebrados, destruídos.

“O que houve com aqueles ali?”. Stan perguntou apontando para os gnomos quebrados.

A expressão tranquila de Soos mudou rapidamente para uma carranca de raiva e tristeza. Ele murmurou sobre desperdício de tempo e trabalho, mas os gêmeos não entenderam muito bem.

Tentado manter o disfarce e a educação, os gêmeos se ofereceram para ajudar Soos a terminar de arrumar o quintal. Na verdade, Ford se ofereceu e incluiu Stan no pacote, provocando o descontentamento do irmão. Enquanto Soos plantava algumas flores decorativas, os gêmeos reuniam os restos quebrados dos gnomos de jardim e os jogavam no lixo. Com o trabalho pronto, Soos convidou os gêmeos para entrar e tomar um copo de limonada e biscoitos.

O interior da casa de Soos era o que se podia esperar de uma cidade pequena. Fotos da família enfeitando as paredes, uma pequena estante com livros, dois quartos, coisas normais. O que mais destoava da normalidade era uma oficina de artesanato no que devia ser a cozinha. Materiais de pintura, gesso, moldes de gnomos.

“Senhor Soos, você faz gnomos de jardim?”, Ford perguntou.

“Exatamente”, Soos respondeu. “Sempre gostei de trabalho manual e gnomos de jardim. Acabei unindo o útil ao agradável, como dizem. É meio que um hobby, mas às vezes eu vendo alguns gnomos. Querem ver meu trabalho mais recente?”

Soos levou as crianças até a sala de estar, onde havia uma mesa coberta com um pano branco, escondendo algo grande.

“Geralmente eu faço coisas pequenas e simples, mas dessa vez eu me superei. Contemplem...” ele tirou o pano revelando uma maquete feita de picolés. “... um modelo em escala da Ponte de Londres. Feita de picolés”. Os gêmeos aplaudiram por educação, mas não estavam animados. “E assim como a verdadeira Ponte de Londres, é indestrutível”. Mas foi só Soos dar um leve tapinha na maquete que a ponte caiu. Como a verdadeira Ponte de Londres. “Ahn, vocês crianças querem comer 200 picolés?”, Soos perguntou envergonhado.

Mesmo em três, seriam impossível comer 200 picolés antes que eles derretessem. Mas os gêmeos aceitaram mesmo assim. Eles conversaram um pouco com Soos contando histórias do tempo da faculdade e Ford tentando encontrar falhas no ‘depoimento’ como se fosse um detetive de verdade.

“Ei gente”, Stan chamou. “Esse palito de picolé tem uma charada. Qual o sabor de sorvete preferido dos fantasmas?”

“Buu-berry”, Soos respondeu rapidamente. “Tem que ser buu-berry”.

“Ha, essa foi boa”, Stan comentou. “E a resposta é... Ah, não. Tá em branco”.

Ford não prestou muita atenção. O garoto ainda estava pensando em como ‘desmascarar’ Soos ou provar a inocência do homem ou algo assim. Ele só queria que Dipper tivesse um bom amigo que não fosse perigoso.

“Senhor Soos”, ele chamou. “O que houve com aqueles gnomos de jardim quebrados?”

“Amanheceram assim”, Soos respondeu mudando o humor para algo mais triste. “É uma pena. Eu ia dar um deles de presente para o velho Dipper”.

“E você sabe quem foi que quebrou?”

“Não. Não tinha nenhum sinal de que alguém tenha vindo aqui e quebrado meus gnomos. Na verdade, eu nem chamei a polícia nem nada”.

“Stanley e eu podemos investigar se o senhor quiser”.

Do ponto de vista de Ford, se oferecer para investigar era a oportunidade de ficar de olho em Soos por um bom tempo sem parecer suspeito. Stan não estava muito animado em passar o dia de folga investigando um crime desses, mas Ford o convenceu a ajudar. Alegando que se o Stan de Cera fosse destruído, Stan faria qualquer coisa para achar o culpado. Talvez ele até fizesse um funeral ou coisa assim.

Soos acabou aceitando a ajuda dos gêmeos. Não que ele acreditasse que um par de crianças pudesse resolver um mistério, mas eles eram sobrinhos de Dipper, então ele os deixaria fazer o que quisessem. Assim que ficaram sozinhos, os gêmeos vasculharam algumas coisas de Soos. Não coisas muito pessoais ou guardadas, apenas o que já estava fora de caixas ou já tinha sido colocado no lugar certo.

O homem tinha várias fotos, algumas com Dipper no tempo da faculdade. Isso era o prova de que ele conhecia Dipper de antes, e que as histórias de faculdade eram verdadeiras. Mas isso não queria dizer nada. Ele ainda podia ser um mago, ou vampiro ou qualquer criatura estranha do álbum de recortes. Os gêmeos passaram apenas poucos minutos olhando as coisas de Soos antes de sair para começar a investigação sobre os gnomos de jardim quebrados. Stan ainda não estava muito animado em investigar um mistério. Eles tinham feito isso praticamente todos os dias nas últimas três semanas. Ele queria algo diferente para variar. Ford teve que lembra-lo de que estavam fazendo tudo isso pelo Tivô Dipper e que a operação Dippizade (eles precisavam mesmo de um nome melhor) ainda estava acontecendo.

A primeira coisa que eles fazem nos filmes de investigação é isolar o perímetro, então foi o que gêmeos fizeram usando fita adesiva e papel higiênico ao redor da cena do crime. O próximo passo era examinar a área em busca de pistas.

“Os gnomos do Senhor Soos amanheceram destruídos e cabe a nós descobrir o culpado”, Ford comentou enquanto Stan tirava fotos da cena do crime. “O Senhor Soos é recém-chegado à cidade, então ninguém teria motivos contra ele para fazer algo assim. O culpado pode ser qualquer um”.

“Até nós?”, Stan perguntou.

“Menos nós. E o Senhor Soos e o Tivô Dipper. Embora nessa cidade, tudo seja possível. Fantasmas, zumbis, podemos levar meses até nós acharmos uma pista”.

“Ei, olha. Uma pista”, Stan disse apontando para vários pares de pegadas pequenas.

“Pegadas na areia!”, Ford exclamou.

“Que esquisito”, Stan disse. “São muito pequenas”.

As pegadas não podiam ter mais que 10 centímetros de comprimento. Pequenas demais para serem de um adulto, mas também não podiam ser de uma criança com mais de 5 anos. Eles decidiram mostrar as pegadas para o Senhor Soos.

“O que o senhor acha?”, Ford perguntou.

“Uhm. Na minha opinião, são pegadas pequenas”, ele disse.

“Mas não é possível que pessoas deixem pegadas tão pequenas”, Stan disse.

“E ninguém na cidade parece ter algo contra o senhor para cometer um crime assim”.

“Cara, isso é demais”, Soos falou. “Você são, tipo, os Gêmeos do Mistério”.

Gêmeos do Mistério era um bom nome. Definitivamente era melhor que Gêmeos Stan, como os garotos eram chamados em Praia do Caco de Vidro. Quando eles se tornassem aventureiros, eles teriam que usar esse nome.

“Ainda assim, isso não ajuda a descobrir o culpado”, Stan disse.

“É mesmo”, Ford concordou. “Que tipo de pessoa deixaria pegadas tão pequenas?”

“Só se fosse algum tipo de mini pessoa com 45 centímetros de altura”.

Os gêmeos tiveram um estalo. Mini pessoas de 45 centímetros de altura. Só havia um tipo de ‘pessoa’ assim em Gravity Falls.

“É isso”, eles disseram juntos.

“Isso o quê?”, Soos perguntou.

“O senhor é um gênio, Senhor Soos. Sabemos com quem devemos falar agora”.

Stan e Ford correram para a floresta, deixando Soos para trás. Rapidamente eles chegaram à área da floresta onde as criaturas mágicas habitavam. Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada e de reconhecerem alguns pontos de referência, eles chegaram à clareira onde os gnomos moravam.

“Acho que é aqui que eles se escondem”, Ford disse.

“O que será que os gnomos fazem aqui, sozinhos, na floresta?”, Stan se perguntou.

Abrindo caminho por um arbusto, os gêmeos se depararam com Jeff tomando banho numa banheira. Mas ao invés de agua e sabão ele se lavava com esquilos. Ele estava distraído cantarolando uma melodia quando viu os gêmeos e se assustou.

“Isso... Isso aqui é normal”, ele disse nervosamente. “É normal para os gnomos”. Aquilo definitivamente não era normal pra os gnomos. Interrompendo o banho, Jeff adotou uma postura relaxada para com os gêmeos. “Ora, ora, ora. Olha quem voltou rastejando. Então mudou de ideia sobre ser nosso servo, Stanley?”

“Nem pensar”, Stan disse. “Vocês me enganaram e tentaram sequestrar o meu irmão”.

“Viemos aqui fazer algumas perguntas”, Ford disse. “Um amigo do nosso tivô teve algumas estátuas destruídas e encontramos pistas que nos trouxeram até aqui. O que você tem a dizer sobre isso?”

“Não sei nada sobre estátuas quebradas”, Jeff respondeu.

“Então está dizendo que não foi você quem quebrou 10 estátuas de gnomos de jardim ontem á noite?”, Stan perguntou.

“Espera”, Jeff falou exaltado. “Você disse gnomos de jardim?”

Saindo da banheira de esquilos e mandando os animais embora, Jeff começou a andar nervosamente de um lado para o outro com as mãos na cabeça. Ele murmurava algo como ‘De novo não’ ou ‘Não pode estar acontecendo’. Depois de se acalmar, Jeff se voltou para os gêmeos e perguntou.

“Por um acaso vocês viram um gnomo de jardim que parecia um gnomo de verdade, só que era mais alto que o normal e com uma coroa no lugar do chapéu?” Quando os gêmeos responderam que sim, ele voltou a se desesperar. “Essa não! Essa não! Essa não!”

Jeff correu até uma árvore com um sino pendurado e começou a tocar o sino, como se fosse uma sirene de emergência. Era um sinal para que todos os gnomos da floresta de reunissem na grande clareira. Em busca de respostas, Ford e Stan seguiram Jeff até os gnomos e esperaram que ele falasse alguma coisa. Quando todos os gnomos se reuniram e ficaram quietos, Jeff começou a falar.

“Atenção, gnomos da floresta. Tenho um aviso importante para dar. O dia que temíamos finalmente chegou. O Gary está de volta a Gravity Falls”. Todos os gnomos presentes começaram a entrar em pânico.

“Quem é Gary?”, Stan perguntou.

“Gary é um gnomo que tentou usurpar o cargo de Rei dos Gnomos”, Jeff respondeu. “Foi há muito tempo atrás. Depois da morte do rei, Gary tentou se casar com a rainha e se tornar nosso governante. Ele era um tirano horrível. Tentamos nos livrar dele, mas ele descobriu e quis se vingar de todos que se voltaram contra ele. Com a ajuda de um humano, nós conseguimos transforma-lo num gnomo de jardim e ele continuaria assim desde que estivesse fora dos limites da cidade”.

“Esse humano deve ter sido o avô do Senhor Soos”, Ford pensou.

“Agora que o Gary voltou ele vai tentar se vingar de novo”, Jeff disse. “Assim que cair a noite ele vai vir até nós e nos destruir”.

“Por que quando cair a noite?”, Stan perguntou. “Se ele voltou ao normal quando entrou na cidade, ele não viria até vocês imediatamente?”

“É parte da maldição. Mesmo de volta a Gravity Falls, Gary só deixa a forma de estátua durante a noite. De dia ele continua um gnomo de jardim”.

“E o que você vão fazer quando ele vier?”, Ford perguntou.

Jeff ficou quieto, pensando. Ele não tinha um plano. Os gnomos tinham se livrado de Gary e passaram anos temendo a volta do tirano, mas nunca se prepararam para o caso dele voltar de verdade. Era inacreditável. Jeff estava fazendo um péssimo trabalho de líder.

“Da última vez, tivemos ajuda de um humano, mas isso foi a mais de 100 anos. Ele não está mais vivo para nos ajudar de novo”. Jeff olhou para os gêmeos e teve uma ideia. “Ei, e se vocês nos ajudassem? Seria um meio de compensar pela história com a Norma. Que tal?”

“Tá brincando comigo?”, Stan perguntou enfurecido. “São vocês que estão nos devendo uma pela história da Norma. E não o contrário. Não precisamos ajudar vocês”.

“Hm, você tem razão. Mas ficando devendo em dobro, que tal? Ou então podemos oferecer uma recompensa”.

Era uma oferta tentadora. Os gnomos já estavam devendo por tentar sequestrar um dos gêmeos para ser escravo, e agora eles ofereceram uma recompensa. Ouro? Stan esperava que fosse ouro. Eles acabaram concordando em ajudar.

Os gêmeos não voltaram para a casa do Senhor Soos. Em vez disso, eles foram para a cabana. Stan colocou os socos ingleses nos dedos e deu o gancho de alpinismo para Ford. Ford também pegou o velho amuleto de Bud, só por via das dúvidas. Depois de pegarem lanternas, eles voltaram para a clareira, no exato momento em que o sol se pôs. Jeff estava ansioso, mas não de um jeito bom.

“Gary estará aqui a qualquer momento”, ele comentou.

“Não se preocupe, Jeff”, Stan comentou. “Vamos nos livrar dele e você vai ter que nos dar a recompensa que prometeu”.

“Tudo bem. A propósito, eu devia ter dito isso antes, mas Gary tem poderes especiais que ele conseguiu com a coroa”.

“O QUÊ?”, os gêmeos gritaram em descrença.

Antes que eles pudessem reclamar e voltar atrás com o acordo, um vento frio soprou na floresta. Nuvens escuras surgiram de repente no céu. Um grito de ‘Voltei’ soou no lugar, sinalizando a chegada de Gary.

Gary flutuava alguns centímetros acima do chão, envolto num brilho azul esverdeado. Ele tinha os olhos vermelhos, como se pudesse lançar raios deles (talvez ele pudesse mesmo). A raiva estava estampada em seu rosto.

“Olá, gnomos de Gravity Falls”, ele disse. “Seu rei está de volta. Ajoelhem-se diante de mim ou enfrentem a minha ira de mais de 100 anos”.

A maior parte dos gnomos se escondeu em algum lugar, enquanto os guerreiros da tribo empunharam arcos armados com outros gnomos e apontaram para Gary. Stan e Ford também estavam escondidos, mas prontos para entrar em ação quando necessário.

Vendo que nenhum gnomo se renderia, Gary deu um sorriso leve e levantou as mãos, fazendo todos os gnomos levitarem, e os jogando nas árvores.

“Eu lhes dei uma escolha. Se vocês fizeram a escolha errada, isso não é problema meu”.

Os gnomos se levantaram e começaram a atirar uns aos outros como flechas em direção a Gary, que evitava cada disparo com um pequeno escudo de energia ao redor de si. Gary não notou a presença dos gêmeos, ocupado apenas em se defender dos gnomos e atacar de volta. Se aproveitando disso, Ford se esgueirou detrás de uma árvore e preparou o gancho de alpinismo de Stan. Com a mira travada na coroa, Ford disparou, acertando o alvo e jogando a coroa longe.

“O QUÊ?”, Gary gritou surpreso ao ser atingido pelo gancho.

Se voltando para a direção de onde o tiro veio, Gary deu de cara com Stan correndo para ele com os socos ingleses nas mãos. Ele não conseguiu se defender direito do ataque do garoto, que o socava em vários lugares. Num acesso de raiva, Gary soltou um grito forte, liberando uma onda de energia ao redor de si e atingindo os gêmeos.

“Achei que os poderes dele só funcionassem com a coroa”, Stan disse.

“Eu também pensei”, Ford respondeu.

“Garotos idiotas”, Gary disse. “Eu não sei o que duas crianças fazem aqui com meus gnomos, mas vocês vão se arrepender de ter cruzado meu caminho. Quanto aos meus poderes, eu uso essa coroa a mais de 150 anos. Parte dos poderes dela já é minha”. Gary estendeu uma mão para Ford e o garoto foi erguido no ar envolto em um brilho verde. “Foi um humano que me aprisionou na forma de estátua. Vou executar minha vingança através de vocês dois primeiro”.

Com Gary focado em Ford, Stan tentou um segundo ataque surpresa no gnomo. Infelizmente, Gary percebeu a ideia do garoto e soltou Ford, pegando Stan no lugar dele.

“Eu não caio num mesmo truque duas vezes”, Gary disse lançando Stan numa árvore.

Ford correu para o irmão, desesperado, mas Stan não estava muito machucado. Ele ainda estava melhor do que Ford quando brigou com Bud.

“Como derrotamos esse cara?”, Stan perguntou.

“A coroa tem a resposta”, Jeff disse de detrás de um arbusto onde estava escondido.

“O que isso significa?”, Ford perguntou.

“Eu não sei. Eu me escondi quando isso aconteceu da última vez”. Jeff voltou para o esconderijo, deixando os gêmeos para lidar com o problema de Gary.

Era difícil imaginar como Jeff podia ser o líder dos gnomos. Ele não era realmente prestativo. A coroa tem a resposta. Seja lá o que isso queria dizer, os gêmeos só sabiam que precisavam por as mãos na coroa. Isso não seria fácil. Os olhos de Gary começaram a brilhar em vermelho. Antecipando o que viria em seguida, Ford agarrou o braço de Stan e puxou o irmão para correr e se esconder. Bem a tempo, pois Gary lançou um raio de energia dos olhos.

“Eu tenho um plano”, Ford disse. “Vou tirar a coroa dele e jogar pra você. Você não pode agir até ter a coroa. Entendeu, Stanley?”

Stan apenas acenou com a cabeça e deixou Ford preparar outro tiro com o gancho. O garoto de seis dedos se afastou um pouco do irmão e apontou a mira, se aproximando um pouco de Gary em silêncio. Ford atirou o gancho, errando a coroa por pouco. Gary se virou na direção dele, furioso.

“Parece que seu plano não deu muito certo, garoto”, Gary disse, levitando Ford com seus poderes.

“Errado, gnomo”, Ford disse tirando o amuleto de Bud do bolso e usando-o para levitar Gary e jogar a coroa para Stan, arremessando o gnomo para longe em seguida.

Com Gary temporariamente abatido, Ford correu para o irmão para tentar descobrir como derrotar Gary de vez. Stan passou as mãos pelo cabelo de Ford. “Só conferindo se seu cabelo não começou a ficar branco como o do Bud”. Depois de se certificar que Ford estava normal, Stan começou a vasculhar cada centímetro quadrado na coroa em busca de respostas de como derrotar Gary. Mas ele não teve muito tempo. Gary voltou correndo rapidamente para onde os gêmeos estavam. Seus poderes estavam enfraquecidos pela perda da coroa, mas ele ainda era um ameaça. Ford tentou usar o amuleto novamente, mas Gary disparou um raio que acertou a pedra do amuleto, despedaçando-a.

“Achei”, Stan gritou de repente. “Tem algo escrito aqui, Stanford”.

Não havia encantamento ou receita para uma poção na coroa. Era apenas uma frase. Uma charada. ‘_Qual o sabor de sorvete preferido dos fantasmas?_’. Stan e Ford se olharam nervosamente. Gary começou a rir.

“Essa charada antiga é a única forma de me derrotar”, ele disse. “Mas ninguém sabe a resposta para essa pergunta, só eu. Eu fui o único que estudou os segredos da Coroa do Rei dos Gnomos. Eu sou o único que sabe a resposta para essa pergunta. Eu me certifiquei de destruir todos os pergaminhos que mencionassem a resposta. Mas vão em frente e tentem responder. Vocês só tem uma chance. Qual o sabor de sorvete preferido dos fantasmas?”

Ford estava nervoso. A resposta podia ser a vitória ou a derrota. Stan segurou uma das mãos de Ford e olhou para ele confiante, como se soubesse o que fazer. Ford fechou os olhos momentaneamente. Depois de abrir de novo, ele assentiu com a cabeça e se virou para Gary.

“Buu-berry”, ele disse. “A resposta é buu-berry”.

O sorriso vitorioso de Gary desapareceu rapidamente, dando lugar a uma expressão de horror. Ele deu um longo gritou de ‘naaãao’ antes de ser envolto em um brilho alaranjado e ser erguido no ar. Seu corpo começou a se petrificar e assumir novamente a posição de gnomo de jardim. De repente, o gnomo caiu no chão, se quebrando em três pedaços: Cabeça, corpo e pernas. Uma fumaça saiu do corpo petrificado de Gary e desapareceu. Tinha acabado.

“Ora, ora, ora”, Jeff disse saindo do esconderijo. “Parece que finalmente acabou”.

“O que aconteceu?”, Ford perguntou.

“Você respondeu a charada corretamente. Com isso, a maldição da coroa transformou Gary de volta em pedra e baniu seu espírito para algum lugar distante. Ele não passa de um gnomo de jardim normal agora. E nunca mais vai voltar”.

“Então cumprimos nossa parte do trato”, Stan disse. “É hora de você cumprir a sua”.

“Tudo bem. Tragam a recompensa, rapazes”.

Cinco gnomos apareceram trazendo baús de madeira nas mãos. Animado, Stan correu para pegar o tesouro, esperando ouro e joias. Mas ao abrir um baú ele encontrou...

“Framboesas? Cadê o ouro e as joias?”

“Ouro? Joias?”, Jeff perguntou confuso. “Todo mundo sabe que gnomos não produzem ouro. Nosso sistema monetário é baseado em framboesas”.

Ford pôs a mão no ombro de Stan e deu um leve sorriso de ‘Deixa pra lá’ para o irmão. Ele acabou recusando as framboesas, dizendo que ficaria satisfeito em levar os restos de Gary embora, mas que os gnomos ainda estavam devendo uma aos gêmeos. Com um carrinho de mão que os gnomos ofereceram, Ford levou os três pedaços de Gary embora.

“O que você vai fazer com isso, Ford?”, Stan perguntou.

“Vou devolver para o Senhor Soos”, ele respondeu. “Amaldiçoado ou não, Gary era uma lembrança do avô dele”.

“E quanto à espionagem?”

“Passamos um bom tempo com ele hoje e não percebemos nada de errado com ele, a não ser o Gary, mas isso não era culpa dele. Você notou algo?”

“Não. Talvez o Senhor Soos seja mesmo só um cara normal legal. Ele pode ser um bom amigo para o Tivô Dipper”.

Eles chegaram à casa de Soos rapidamente e bateram na porta.

“Oi, sobrinhos Pines”, Soos disse ao atender a porta. “O que trás vocês aqui de novo? A propósito, meu gnomo de jardim sumiu. Vocês viram ele por aí?”

“Sobre isso, Senhor Soos...”, Ford começou.

“Seu gnomo de jardim era um gnomo real amaldiçoado que tentou acabar com a gente. Então nos livramos dele”, Stan disse rapidamente.

“O QUÊ?”, Soos gritou.

“Mas trouxemos os pedaços de volta”, Stan continuou.

“Sentimos muito por quebrar seu gnomo, mas foi preciso”, Ford disse.

“Bem, isso explica muita coisa”, Soos falou.

“A propósito, o senhor estava certo”, Stan continuou. “Buu-berry era mesmo a resposta certa. Isso salvou nossas vidas agora a pouco”.

“Meu conhecimento é uma benção... e uma maldição”, Soos falou profundamente.

Depois de fazer os gêmeos explicarem tudo o que aconteceu, Soos os levou de volta para a cabana. Ele aproveitou para falar com Dipper em particular, ao que os gêmeos não se incomodaram. Quando Soos foi embora, Dipper se juntou aos garotos.

“Então, o que acharam do Soos?”, ele perguntou.

“Ele parece legal”, Ford disse.

“Muito legal”, Stan completou.

“Ótimo. Então que dizer que a operação Dippizade foi um sucesso”.

“O QUÊ?”, os gêmeos gritaram juntos.

“Você sabia?”, Ford disse.

“Como?”, Stan completou.

“Eu estava indo chamar vocês e peguei vocês falando no quarto ontem. Obrigado por se preocuparem comigo, crianças, mas você não precisavam cancelar seus planos por minha causa. Eu entenderia se vocês tivessem ido ao museu com Fiddleford”. Dipper abraçou os gêmeos. “Mas estou feliz que vocês ficaram comigo. A propósito, Dippizade é um nome horrível”.

Todos riram, aproveitando o conforto do abraço. Tudo fica bem quando acaba bem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nessa salada de frutas temos um pouco de Armadilha pra Turistas, Caçadores de Cabeças, Dipper vs Masculinidade, Summerween, A Tataugem do Stan, Escapando dos Sonhos, Legend of the Gnomes Gemulets e o epsódio piloto. Isso sim é que é crossover.
> 
> Também corrigi mais erros de ortografia nos capítulos anteriores. Incrível que 90% das vezes que eu escreve nada, mais ou imrão acaba saindo anda, amis, ou irão. Juro que esses erros só aparecem quando eu publico o capítulo porque na revisão eles nunca aparecem


	12. A Briga do Ford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford acaba arrumando briga com Greg enquanto Stan está ocupado com seus próprios problemas. Quem pode ajudar Ford agora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenho andado meio ocupado com meu blog então não tenho tido muito tempo para minhas fanfics como eu gostaria, mas eu vou chegar ao final das histórias

_ Queridos Mamãe e Papai _

_ _

_ Aqui é o Stanford. Eu sei que essa carta tá meio atrasada, mas é que estivemos muito ocupados aqui ultimamente. Stan e eu estamos gostando muito de passar o verão aqui em Gravity Falls. O trabalho não é tão ruim, o Tivô Dipper é incrivelmente legal e nós estamos fazendo amigos. Muitos amigos. Estamos nos divertindo muito. _

_ Claro, nós dois estamos com saudades de casa e de vocês também. Foi meio difícil acostumar com a mudança de cenário no começo. Algumas vezes eu esquecia que não estava mais em Nova Jersey. Mas o Tivô Dipper tem nos ajudado muito. Ele gosta muito de mim e do Stanley. Pode ficar tranquilo, papai. Ele não vai nos mandar embora antes da hora. Eu prometo. _

_ Tem tanta coisa que eu quero falar, mas acho que seria melhor guardar para quando nós dois voltarmos para casa, para que possamos contar pessoalmente. Estamos tirando muitas fotos, mamãe. Não se preocupe. _

_ _

_ Saudades, _

_ Stanford Pines _

_ _

_ PS: Aqui é o Stan. Estou com saudades também e toda a coisa que o Ford disse. A cidade é ótima e o Tivô Dipper é muito legal. A parte do trabalho é chata, mas dá pra aguentar. Vamos ter muitas histórias pra contar quando voltarmos pra casa. _

A primeira coisa que os gêmeos fizeram ao acordar naquele dia foi colocar a carta no correio. Seria um dia tranquilo para os dois. A única coisa que eles tinham programada era ajudar Soos a consertar o gnomo de jardim quebrado na noite anterior. Soos tentou recusar a ajuda das crianças, alegando que mexer com gnomos de jardim era um trabalho cansativo para crianças, mas os Sobrinhos Pines (como Soos os chamava) insistiram que eles que tinham quebrado o gnomo, então o certo era que eles que tinham que consertar. Bem Ford insistiu. Stan queria fazer alguma outra coisa. Mesmo assim, os três trabalharam para consertar o velho Gary (Ford garantiu que o gnomo não voltaria à vida de novo) e terminaram o serviço em pouco tempo.

Agradecido pela ajuda, Soos insistiu em recompensar os gêmeos levando-os ao fliperama local. Ford sabia que não conseguiria fazer Stan recusar o convite, então acabou aceitando logo de cara, pedindo que Soos avisasse Dipper aonde eles iriam. Os três foram ao fliperama a bordo da caminhonete de Soos, que não parecia mais tão estranha sem os gnomos de jardim na parte traseira. Soos parou o veículo em frente ao fliperama, convidando as crianças a entrar.

“Fliperamas são lugares mágicos cheios de diversão e aprendizado”, Soos disse. “Aprendi muita coisa com os videogames, por exemplo...” Soos levou os meninos a algumas máquinas antigas. “Esse jogo aqui me ensinou a atravessar a rua. Quando minha casa tava assombrada, aprendi a devorar fantasmas. E esse outro me ensinou a dançar”. Era impossível saber quando o Senhor Soos estava brincando ou falando sério.

A Velha Chiu estava jogando o jogo de dança, bastante animada.

“Eu estou dançando há sete dias sem parar” ela disse.

Stan notou que o jogo de dança não estava conectado à energia. A própria máquina tinha um cartaz de ‘Em manutenção’, colado na tela. Era mais um daqueles surtos que a Velha Chiu tinha de vez em quando e que Fiddleford informara os gêmeos. Soos apenas disse para o garoto deixar pra lá. Ele deu algumas fichas para os meninos e os deixou aproveitar o dia jogando.

Stan agarrou Ford pelo braço e correu com o irmão pela loja, procurando algum jogo interessante. Ele encontrou um árcade antigo chamado Lutadores de Luta e resolveu jogar com Ford.

“Esse jogo é ótimo, Ford. Você tem que tentar”.

“Eu não sei, Stanley. Eu não sou bom em jogos de luta”.

“Vai dar tudo certo, Ford”.

Claro que Ford perdeu. E perdeu. E perdeu de novo. Ele ganhou algumas vezes, mas o placar de 16x4 foi a favor de Stan. Parecia que Stan era bom em qualquer tipo de briga, fosse real ou não.

“Ei, rapazes”, Shandra chamou de detrás deles.

Ela e Greg estavam colando cartazes de um show da banda de Greg. O cartaz tinha uma foto de Greg com uma cara zangada e rímel nos olhos, além dos dizeres ‘Greg V. Você está morto’. Greg disse que seria um grande concerto de rock. Shandra não parecia muito animada, já que não estaria na cidade para o show.

“O que vocês estão fazendo com essa velharia?”, Greg perguntou.

“Estamos montando um disco voador”, Stan respondeu ironicamente. “O que parece que estamos fazendo?”

Cada vez que aquele sorriso irritante de Greg vacilava por uma fração de segundos, um arrepio passava pela coluna de Ford. Cada vez era como se uma bomba estivesse prestes a explodir. Ele não queria estar por perto quando a hora chegasse.

“Esse é um jogo legal, Greg”, Ford comentou.

“Eu vou mostrar como se joga de verdade”, Greg disse empurrando Ford para o lado e começando uma partida contra Stan. Stan conseguiu um placar de 20x0 contra Greg, deixando o adolescente cada vez mais irritado. Ele e Shandra foram embora, colando mais cartazes enquanto Stan fazia um comentário de que Greg jogava ainda pior que Ford.

“Ele vai explodir em breve. Você sabe, né?”, Ford comentou.

“Não precisa ter medo dele, Stanford”, Stan disse. “Eu vou te proteger dele se for preciso”.

No dia seguinte, a família Pines estava relaxando na Cabana do Espaço com Dan e Soos. Shandra tinha viajado com a família naquela manhã, mas voltaria em uma semana. Os cinco estavam na sala de estar, jogando cartas e apostando biscoitos.

“Dois Reis”, Stan disse revelando as cartas de um modo triunfante e recolhendo os biscoitos apostados, deixando os outros com raiva.

“Isso não é justo”, Dipper disse.

“Ele nem sabe o que a gente tá jogando”, Ford falou.

“Rouba Monte?”, Stan disse inocentemente.

“Você não tá trapaceando, está?”, Dan perguntou.

“Hm... Não?”, Stan disse hesitante.

Antes que a situação saísse de controle na mesa, uma música alta começou a tocar em algum lugar próximo da cabana.

“Caras. Acho que eu tô capitando uma estação de rádio dentro da minha cabeça”, Soos falou. “Será que dá pra mudar de estação se eu piscar?” Soos tentou piscar algumas vezes. “Não deu certo”.

“É porque a música não vem da sua cabeça Soos”, Dipper disse. “Está vindo lá de fora”.

“Parece que é a voz do Greg”, Ford disse.

“O namorado da Shandra? O que ele tá fazendo aqui?”

“Podemos mandar o Waddles ou o Gompers pra cima dele como fizemos com o Preston”, Stan disse.

“Vocês fizeram o quê?”, Dipper disse alarmado. “Espera. Estão falando de Preston Northwest? Você arranjaram problemas com Preston Northwest?”

“Eu vou cuidar do Greg”, Ford disse fugindo do lugar.

Do lado de fora, Greg estava cantando uma música que ele compôs para Shandra e chamando a garota para sair, como se ela estivesse dentro da cabana. Ele se animou quando abriram a porta, mas não era Shandra saindo.

“Eu esperava que outra pessoa viesse aqui fora”, ele disse quando Ford saiu.

“Você percebeu que ela não está, certo?”

“Espera. Ela não tá? Ela trabalha aqui”.

“Ela viajou com a família hoje de manhã e só deve voltar na próxima semana. Ela te falou isso ontem”.

“Sério? Bem, eu não tinha prestado atenção”.

“Como vocês namoram sem que você escute o que ela diz?”

“Acho que estou começando a entender o que está acontecendo aqui”.

“Como assim?”

“Você tá afim da Shandra e não suporta que ela namore comigo. É isso”.

“O QUÊ? Greg, ela tem 16 anos. Eu só tenho 12”.

“E daí? Você tem uma queda pela Shandra e achou que eu não ia notar, não é? Bem, eu notei. E quer saber? Eu vou ligar pra Shandra agora. Com certeza ela tá a fim de sair com um garoto de 12 anos”.

Isso não acabaria bem. Como Greg chegou à conclusão de que Ford gostava da Shandra era um mistério. Mas bem, adolescentes são um mistério. Greg digitou o número de Shandra e apertou o botão de chamada, provocando Ford a reagir. Sem pensar direito Ford deu um tapa na mão de Greg, fazendo o garoto derrubar o celular no chão, quebrando o aparelho.

“MEU CELULAR”, Greg gritou.

“Foi um acidente. Eu juro”, Ford disse. “Eu compro outro”.

Mas isso foi a gota d’água para que a Bomba Greg explodisse. O sorriso do adolescente desapareceu de vez, dando lugar a uma carranca de ódio.

“Eu já tô cansado disso”, ele falou agarrando Ford pela gola da camisa e levantando o garoto. “Cansado de você e do seu irmão idiota. Desde que vocês dois chegaram á cidade vocês só tem me feito passar vergonha. A pichação, a loja de conveniência, o Summerween. Eu já cansei disso. Você vai me pagar agora”. Ele recolheu o punho para trás para dar um soco, mas foi impedido por um grito de Dipper.

“EI”, Dipper gritou da janela. “Conheço uma briga quando vejo uma. Largue o meu sobrinho, Greg!” Dipper fechou a janela, enquanto Greg largou Ford no chão se curvando acima do menino.

“Você e eu. No Circle Park. Às três horas. É melhor você estar lá. Senão eu vou te caçar. E vou te achar. Vamos terminar isso”.

Furioso, Greg recolheu os pedaços do celular e foi embora. Dipper saiu da cabana sozinho.

“Como você está, Stanford?”

“Eu tô bem, Tivô Dipper”.

“Tem certeza? Ele não te machucou, machucou?”

“Não. Mas ele quer que eu brigue com ele”.

“Briga?”, Stan disse, saindo da cabana. “Que briga?”

Dipper levou Ford e Stan de volta para a sala de estar para acalmar Ford e para que o garoto pudesse se explicar. Dipper, Stan, Dan e Soos ficaram ouvindo.

“E foi isso que aconteceu”, Ford terminou de se explicar.

“Isso é péssimo, cara”, Dan disse.

“O que eu tinha na cabeça?”, Ford começou a andar de um lado para o outro com as mãos na cabeça. “Eu não posso brigar. Eu nunca entrei numa briga antes. Eu tenho braços de macarrão”.

“Dá uma pancada na cabeça dele”, Dan falou. “É o botão de soneca da natureza”.

“Isso não vai acontecer, Daniel”, Dipper repreendeu.

“Não vai acontecer porque eu vou cuidar do Greg no seu lugar, Ford”, Stan completou. “Trocamos de lugar como fazemos em casa e eu arrebento a cara do Greg por você”.

“Não seria uma má ideia”, Ford disse.

“Não, crianças”, Dipper disse. “Stanford, eu sei que você está com medo, mas às vezes precisamos enfrentar nossos medos e assumir nossas próprias batalhas”.

“Ou deixar nosso irmão gêmeo mais forte cuidar delas por nós”, Ford respondeu. “Ou talvez ele acabe esquecendo isso. Sim, talvez tudo passe”.

“Não sei não, Stanford”, Soos falou. “Adolescentes são perigosos. Aqueles hormônios os transformam em máquinas mortíferas. Meu primo Reggie entrou numa briga com um adolescente. O cara quebrou os braços dele, as pernas. Quase matou ele, eu acho”.

“Eu... Eu...”, Ford começou a hiperventilar, apavorado com a ideia de ter as pernas e os braços quebrados. Ou mesmo morrer. “Eu não posso ficar aqui. Ele vai me achar. Eu tenho que me esconder”.

“Stanford, você não pode se esconder como um rato sempre que estiver com medo”.

Como se desafiasse as palavras de Dipper, Ford correu pela porta, fugindo para qualquer lugar onde Greg não o encontrasse.

“Ele vai ficar bem, Senhor Pines?”, Dan perguntou.

“Eu espero que sim”, Dipper respondeu.

“Eu vou atrás dele”, Dan disse saindo para procurar Ford.

Stan detestava ver Ford assustado assim. Era como se eles estivessem de volta em Praia do Caco de Vidro, com Crampelter perseguindo Ford mais uma vez. Stan se sentou na cadeira de Dipper com Gompers no colo e ligou a televisão, procurando algo para assistir e ocupar sua mente. Estava passando uma reprise de Por Que Você tá Agindo Feito Doidona, mas Stan não prestou atenção.

“Pobre do Ford”, ele suspirou. “Se escondendo do Greg. É como em casa. Exatamente como em casa”.

“Isso acontece com frequência na casa de vocês?”, Soos perguntou.

“Mais ou menos. Tem uns valentões que sempre pegam no pé do Ford, mas eu sempre tô lá pra defender o meu irmão”.

“Esse é o problema, Stanley”, Dipper disse. “É bom que você queira ajudar o Stanford, mas essa proteção que você tem para com ele é prejudicial para seu irmão. Ele nunca vai aprender a se defender se você sempre se meter nos problemas dele”.

“O QUÊ? Tá dizendo que EU sou o culpado pelo Ford não saber brigar?”

“Não foi isso que eu disse. Você precisa deixar que o Ford resolva as coisas sozinho às vezes, ou ele nunca vai aprender a se defender”.

“Ele não vai precisar aprender a se defender enquanto ele tiver a mim pra fazer isso por ele”, Stan disse com raiva, saindo da cadeira e indo até a cozinha pegar biscoitos para se acalmar.

O problema era que os biscoitos estavam em cima da geladeira, onde Stan não alcançava. Ele tentou usar uma vassoura para derrubar o jarro, mas não conseguiu.

“Stanley, tem uma escada ao lado da geladeira. Você pode usar”, Dipper disse.

“Não preciso”, Stan respondeu.

“Como assim?”

“Sabe, Tivô Dipper, os estudos mostram que usar uma escada dentro de casa é mais perigoso que ter uma arma carregada. É por isso que quando eu for grande eu vou ter 10 armas. Pro caso de um maníaco tentar entrar na minha casa com uma escada”.

“Stanley, por que você tá agido feito doidão?”. Era pra ser uma piada, mas Stan não achou graça.

“É você que tá agindo feito doidão, Tivô Dipper”, Stan disse se retirando do lugar e ignorando os biscoitos.

Dipper sabia que tinha algo errado ali. Mas o quê? O que quer que fosse, ele descobriria.

Se a situação estava ruim para Stan, para Ford estava pior ainda. Dan seguiu o garoto até o fliperama, achando estranho que Ford resolvesse se esconder lá. Ford se enfiou atrás de uma máquina velha e empoeirada fora de serviço, ficando encolhido num canto.

“Por que o fliperama, se não se importar de responder?”, Dan perguntou.

“Porque a biblioteca é o primeiro lugar depois da cabana onde o Greg me procuraria. Essa situação toda começou aqui, então é menos provável que o Greg ache que eu me esconderia aqui. Ele sabe que eu não gosto muito de videogames, então porque ele me procuraria no fliperama?”

“Faz sentido. Mas você não pode ficar aí no canto”.

“Espera, Dan. O Greg tem o dobro do meu tamanho. Se ele me pegar ele vai me fazer em pedacinhos”.

“Você não pode fugir pra sempre, Ford”.

“Não é pra sempre. Eu só preciso ficar aqui até passar das três. Ele vai me procurar na cabana e eu vou poder voltar pra lá quando ele sair. Só tenho que esperar aqui por mais...”

Ainda eram 11:30h. Claro que o dia demoraria a passar. Ainda faltavam mais de três horas até a hora da briga.

“Esse dia nunca vai ter fim”, ele suspirou em derrota. “Talvez eu deva deixar com o Stan como sempre”.

“Relaxa, Ford. Tenta não pensar no Greg”.

Ford tentou seguir o conselho de Dan. Ele abriu os olhos e levantou o olhar, mas deu de cara com vários pôsteres de Greg com os dizeres de ‘Você está morto’. Ele se assustou, recuando alguns passos e esbarrando com força na velha máquina de Arcade. Com o impacto, uma parte da lateral da máquina caiu, levantando poeira.

“Você tá bem, Ford?”, Dan perguntou.

“Tô sim. Espero não ter quebrado a máquina”.

Ford deu uma olhada dentro da máquina, tentado ver se conseguia fechar o buraco de novo. Foi quando ele viu uma pequena caixa dentro do aparelho. Curioso, ele a pegou e colocou o pedaço caído de volta no lugar. Dan pegou a caixa, abrindo o pequeno cadeado e revelando o interior da caixa. Tinha um livro ali. Um livro com a capa totalmente preta, sem imagens, só o título “Xandre, o Guerreiro”. A primeira página tinha um aviso de “Perigo. Não leia” como se alguém tivesse escondido o livro ali de propósito para que ninguém encontrasse.

“Por que alguém esconderia um livro aqui?”

“Bem, se a pessoa que escondeu não queria que ninguém lesse, esse é o último lugar onde alguém procuraria um livro. Meio que segue a mesma lógica sua”.

Virando a página, Ford viu um texto velho, meio que como um poema ou coisa assim. O título dizia “Para trazer a fantasia à realidade”. Estava meio apagado, mas Ford conseguiu ler. Ford começou a ler sem perceber, até que se deu conta de que não era um poema, era um encantamento. Ele tentou parar, mas era como se sua boca lesse por vontade própria. Quando ele terminou, o livro brilhou e uma esfera brilhante saiu dele. Quando o brilho parou, uma nova figura alta estava parada ali. Era uma espécie de guerreiro viking ou algo assim. Estava todo armado com escudo, espada, achado e arco. Suas roupas eram de couro, com partes reforçadas, como uma armadura, e usava um capacete. Ele era muito maior e mais largo que Dan, tinha barba e cabelos dourados longos e seus olhos penetrantes eram um verde escuro que indicavam perigo. Ele olhou para Ford e Dan e perguntou.

“Quem de vocês leu o encantamento?”

“Fui eu”, Ford respondeu hesitante.

“Qual o seu nome?”

“Stanford Pines”.

O guerreiro viking andou em direção a Ford, parando a apenas um metro do garoto, e se ajoelhou abaixando a cabeça e tirando o capacete em sinal de respeito.

“Eu sou Xandre, o Guerreiro”, ele disse. “De hoje em diante eu sou seu humilde servo, Stanford Pines, mestre”.

Na Cabana do Espaço, Stan estava no quarto agarrado a Gompers na cama, pensando em Ford e Dipper.

“Quem o Tivô Dipper pensa que é pra dizer se eu posso ou não me meter nos problemas do Ford?”, ele perguntou, recebendo um balido de Gompers em resposta. “Exatamente. Eu sempre defendo o Ford do Crampelter e isso tem funcionado para nós dois. Ele não pode esperar que eu deixe o Ford resolver uma situação dessas sozinho”. Outro balido. “E quem liga pra escadas, afinal? Eu não”. Outro balido. “Isso não nada a ver com eu ter medo de altura, Gompers. Nada a ver”.

Sem que Stan soubesse, Dipper e Soos estavam ouvindo o desabafo por detrás da porta.

“Medo de altura, é?”, ele pensou. “Eu posso resolver isso”.

“O que você planeja fazer?”, Soos perguntou.

De volta ao fliperama, Ford e Dan encaravam Xandre, ambos se perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Xandre explicou que o livro continha as respostas para todas as perguntas que eles pudessem ter. Ford folheou rapidamente as páginas, percebendo que não era um livro de ficção comum, e as últimas páginas tinham uma série de regras que explicavam o trabalho de Xandre. Xandre aconselhou a leitura delas quando Ford pudesse. Dan percebeu que Ford estava muito pensativo.

“O que você tá pensando, cara?”, ele perguntou.

“Estou pensando que posso usar Xandre para me livrar do Greg”, Ford falou entregando o livro para Dan.

“Se livrar? Tipo...”

“Não, nada disso”, Ford interrompeu. “Pensei que com, ele por perto, o Greg vai ter tanto medo que eu nem vou precisar lutar. Eu tenho um guerreiro de verdade como guarda-costas”.

“Não sei não, Ford. Isso não é meio exagerado?”

“É um jeito de acabar com essa história de briga sem ninguém se machucar. Acha que o Greg vai encarar alguém como o Xandre? Ele vai fugir de medo”.

“Stanford Pines, mestre”, Xandre chamou. “Eu preciso de alimento, por favor”.

“Vamos leva-lo para à cabana”, Ford disse. “Ele pode comer alguma coisa lá”.

De volta à cabana, Stan e Soos estavam na sala de estar, empacotando alguma coisa numa caixa e embrulhando com papel para presente.

“Acha que isso vai funcionar, Soos?”, Dipper perguntou.

“É claro, cara”, Soos respondeu. “Hora de começar a Operação Libertar o Stan do Seu Medo de Altura”.

“Esse nome é ainda pior que Operação Dippizade. Acho que você tá passando tempo demais com as crianças. Hehe”.

Soos segurou o embrulho comprido atrás de si quando Dipper chamou Stan para a sala. O garoto veio devagar, sem muito entusiasmo. Ele viu o embrulho atrás de Soos e perguntou do que se tratava.

“Soos e eu tivemos uma ideia para uma atração especial na Cabana do Espaço, mas precisamos de uma pequena ajuda”, Dipper explicou passando o embrulho para Stan.

“O que é isso?”, Stan disse ao abrir o embrulho, encontrando um pequeno par de pernas de pau.

“A ideia para a atração é simular um contato extraterrestre com os turistas. Você vai usar as pernas de pau para ficar mais alto”.

“O Ford não pode fazer isso no meu lugar? Temos a mesma altura”.

“Algum problema, cara?”, Soos perguntou num tom provocativo. “As pernas de pau são altas demais? Elas te deixam desconfortável, hm?”

“Não tem problema ter medo de altura, Stanley”.

“Eu não tenho medo de altura”, Stan quase gritou indignado. “De onde vocês tiraram isso? Foi o Ford que disse? Se foi, saibam que não é verdade”.

Stan se sentou na poltrona da sala, agarrando o controle remoto e ligando a televisão. Estava passando um programa especial sobre a queda livre mais aterrorizante do mundo. Vendo um paraquedista se jogar de um avião daquela altura, Stan se assustou, caindo da poltrona e se escondendo, gritando para que alguém desligasse a TV. O segredo tinha acabado.

Com Dipper e Soos prestando atenção em Stan, nenhum deles notou quando Ford e Dan entraram na cabana com Xandre. Dan levou o guerreiro para o quarto no sótão enquanto Ford pegava fatias de pizza na geladeira, que estavam lá desde a noite de jogos. Parecia uma boa ideia pedir três pizzas de cada sabor na hora, mas eles já estavam comendo pizza há três dias agora. Ford esquentou algumas fatias de pizza no micro-ondas sem chamar atenção. Waddles apareceu ao lado dele talvez querendo uma fatia também.

Ford e Waddles subiram para o quarto. Assim que o garoto abriu a porta, Xandre viu o porco e sacou uma espada, pronto para espetar o animal e assá-lo, rendendo um grito desesperado de Ford.

“Você não pode comer o Waddles”, ele falou. “Ele é um animal de estimação, não um suprimento ambulante de bacon e costelas”.

“Me perdoe, mestre”, Xandre falou. “Não é minha culpa se seu porco é delicioso. Não vai acontecer de novo”.

Ford passou as fatias de pizza para Xandre, que estranhou a princípio, mas se viu lambendo os dedos ao provar a primeira fatia. Enquanto Xandre comia, Dan puxou Ford para um canto mais afastado para conversar com o garoto.

“Você vai mesmo fazer isso, Ford?”, Dan perguntou.

“Eu já disse que só quero dar um susto no Greg pra ele me deixar em paz”, Ford respondeu. “Ninguém precisa se machucar”.

“Isso não parece uma boa ideia, cara. Olha pra ele. Ele é uma grande massa de músculos, que pode rasgar alguém ao meio sem esforço e que parece propenso a se descontrolar. Não parece seguro ficar perto dele”.

“Você percebe que acabou de se descrever, certo?”

“O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?”, Dan gritou de repente, assustando Ford.

Ford deu alguns passos para trás quando Xandre correu em direção a Dan agarrando um braço do rapaz e o prendendo contra uma parede.

“Ninguém pode machucar o meu mestre”, ele disse. “Vá embora”.

“Ford, cara! Manda ele me soltar!”, Dan gritou.

Mas Ford não disse nada, ainda assustado com o grito de Dan. Ele recuou um pouco mais o que foi a deixa para que Xandre arrastasse Dan até a porta do quarto para jogar o rapaz para fora.

“Você não pode deixar ele fazer isso comigo, cara. Eu sou seu amigo”.

Quando Ford não respondeu, Xandre empurrou Dan par fora com um pé nas costas do rapaz e fechou a porta.

“Você está bem, Stanford Pines?”, Xandre perguntou. “É meu dever defender você que qualquer um que tente machuca-lo”.

“Já que você tocou nesse assunto...”, Ford começou. “Tem um adolescente aqui em Gravity Falls que quer brigar comigo. O problema é que eu sou muito fraco para brigar e ele é uns 4 anos mais velho que eu e eu tô assustado. Pode cuidar dele pra mim?”

“Seu desejo é uma ordem, mestre”.

De repente a porta do quarto abriu e Stanley entrou, reclamando sobre como Dipper resolveu se meter com o medo de altura do garoto e outras coisas, mas assim que ele viu Xandre ele congelou, sem saber o que fazer.

“Ei, Stanley”, Ford disse. “Esse é Xandre, meu novo guarda-costas pessoal”.

“Outro Stanford?”, Xandre se perguntou confuso. “O que está havendo aqui?”

“Esse é o Stanley, meu irmão gêmeo. Somos praticamente idênticos fisicamente”.

“Ford, quem é esse cara?”, Stan perguntou.

“Esse é Xandre. Algum tipo de guerreiro mágico ou coisa assim. Ele disse que é meu servo de agora em diante”.

“Um servo?”

“Exato. Vou usar ele pra me defender do Greg”.

“Isso aí não é trapaça?”

“Talvez”.

“Hah, você tá cada vez mais parecido comigo, Seis Dedos”.

“Enfim, são quase duas horas. Engraçado como o tempo passa rápido algumas vezes. Vou esconder o Xandre aqui no quarto. Só preciso mantê-lo escondido do Tivô Dipper”.

Manter Xandre escondido por uma hora foi mais complicado do que pareceu. Gompers entrou no quarto e Xandre tentou comê-lo. Eles acabaram fazendo barulho e Dipper quase flagrou o guerreiro. Depois, Stanley tentou roubar algumas fatias de pizza de Xandre e os dois quase acabaram brigando, até que Ford interviu. Felizmente eles conseguiram esconder Xandre por tempo suficiente, e Ford levou seu guarda-costas para a cidade.

“Então, Xandre”, ele começou. “Como você ficou preso no livro?”

“É uma maldição. Fico preso no livro sempre que toco suas páginas e a única forma de sair é se alguém ler o encantamento”.

“E quem jogou essa maldição em você?”

“Um mago muito poderoso. Ele era um dos homens de confiança do meu antigo rei, mas nos traiu. Quando tentei enfrenta-lo, ele me jogou essa maldição”.

“E tem algum modo de quebrar a maldição?”

“Só se eu encontra-lo. Ou um de seus descendentes”.

“Bem, isso vai ser meio impossível de acontecer”.

Ford queria desfazer a maldição de Xandre, mas agora sentia que isso seria impossível. Onde ele encontraria um descendente desse mago?

De volta à cabana, Stan estava procurando algo para assistir na televisão quando Dipper entrou na sala com Soos.

“Olá, Stanley”, Dipper disse. “O que acha de dar um passeio pra nenhum lugar em particular usando uma venda nos olhos”. O tom suspeito na voz de Dipper era estranho.

“Hm, melhor do que ficar sentado como um velho. Sem ofensas”, Stan respondeu. Ele já ia levantando quando recuou. “Espera um pouco. Vocês não estão planejando me levar para um lugar super alto, estão?”

“Ah, claro que não, cara”, Soos disse. “Nunca faríamos isso”.

“Tá bem, vamos”, Stan disse saindo da sala.

“Tem certeza que isso é uma boa ideia?”, Dipper perguntou a Soos depois que Stan estava fora do alcance da voz.

“Pode confiar, cara. Alguma das minhas ideias já deu errado?”

“Nos últimos 20 minutos? Não”.

O relógio do Circle Park batia três horas quando Ford chegou. Greg estava lá, esperando o garoto. O olhar furioso no rosto de Greg ainda estava lá, como se o adolescente nem tivesse tentado se acalmar nas últimas quatro horas.

“Ora, ora, ora. Olha só quem apareceu”, Greg falou. “Eu achei que você ia amarelar. Tá pronto pra resolver isso feito homem?”

“Olha, cara. Eu acho melhor você não brigar comigo”, Ford respondeu. “Vamos acabar com isso antes que alguém se machuque, tá?”

“Tá com medo. Não é, garoto?”

“Tudo bem, cara. Você pediu por isso”.

Ford estalou os dedos e Xandre surgiu de detrás de uma árvore, parando atrás do garoto.

“Quem é o seu amigo?”, Greg perguntou “E por que ele tá vestido assim?”

“Ele, por acaso, é um grande guerreiro antigo”.

“Ah, tá. E eu sou um lobisomem. Agora vamos ao que interessa”.

Greg avançou em direção a Ford batendo os punhos e esticando os músculos. Quando ele estendeu o braço para agarrar Ford, Xandre se meteu no meio e apertou o braço do adolescente.

“Eu não posso deixar você encostar um único dedo nele, garoto”, Xandre disse. “Se quiser bater no meu mestre, terá que passar por mim primeiro”.

“Como é que é?” Greg falou nervoso.

Ford estava sorrindo ao ver a coragem de Greg se esvair rapidamente. Ele quase não notou que Xandre olhava com curiosidade e espanto para o adolescente.

“Algum problema, Xandre?”, ele perguntou.

“Esse garoto é um Valentino”, Xandre respondeu.

“Ahn, sim. O nome dele é Greg Valentino. O que isso tem a ver?”

“Ele é um Valentino. Um descendente do mago que me amaldiçoou”.

“Sério? Isso é bom. Podemos acabar com a sua maldição. O que precisamos fazer?”

“Matá-lo, obvio”.

“Espera! O QUÊ?”, Greg gritou.

Xandre puxou o punho para trás, se preparando para dar um soco forte. Ele acertou Greg bem no estômago, depois deu mais um soco soltando o braço do adolescente. Greg foi jogado alguns metros longe. Cambaleando, Greg conseguiu se levantar e fugir dali.

“O que você tá fazendo?”, Ford gritou.

“Ele não vai mais mexer com você se estiver morto. E eu estarei livre também”.

“Mas não você pode mata-lo”.

“Eu preciso, mestre”.

Xandre correu atrás de Greg. Ele derrubou algumas árvores e postes no caminho da perseguição.

“O que foi que eu fiz?”, Ford se perguntou.

Xandre perseguiu Greg pelas ruas da cidade, causando destruição por onde quer que ele passasse. Felizmente Greg era bem veloz e ágil, conseguindo fugir de qualquer coisa que Xandre lançava em sua direção. Felizmente o guerreiro não estava usando as armas. Isso seria um problema. Ford conseguiu acompanhar bem a perseguição, mas ele sabia que eventualmente se cansaria.

“Xandre, pare. Por favor, pare. Você não pode fazer isso”, ele tentou gritar, mas Xandre não ouvia.

Ford só podia torcer para que Greg conseguisse despistá-lo e fugir.

“Mas quem garante que Xandre não vá conseguir encontra-lo depois? E o que ele fará se conseguir pegar o Greg?”, ele pensava. “É tudo minha culpa”.

A perseguição passou pela Rua Principal, pela fábrica de barris e caixotes da cidade, pela Principal de novo, pelo píer do lago, por um buffet de ‘Coma o Quanto Quiser’ e pela Principal mais uma vez. Hidrantes, postes e placas foram arrancados do chão, paredes foram quebradas, um carro foi destruído, a grelha do buffet também. Por onde quer que eles passassem, o rastro da destruição era presente.

Eventualmente, Ford ficou cansado demais para continuar correndo e perdeu Greg e Xandre de vista. Ele tentou pensar em um plano para resolver a situação enquanto andava vacilando seguindo os destroços. Ele sabia que podia se livrar de Xandre se pudesse fazer o guerreiro sumir se ele tocasse as páginas do livro. O livro. Ele precisava do livro. Onde estava o livro. Ele tinha entregado para Dan.

“Dan”, ele pensou. “Ele tentou me avisar. Eu não dei ouvidos. Eu fui um péssimo amigo. Eu devia ter escutado ele”.

“É bom ouvir isso”, a voz de Dan soou atrás dele.

Dan estava dirigindo sua picape seguindo o rastro da destruição.

“Foi ele que fez tudo isso?”, ele perguntou.

“Sim”, Ford respondeu. “Dan, eu sinto muito. Você tentou me avisar, mas eu te ignorei. Você pediu minha ajuda...”

“Tá tudo bem, cara. Você tava com medo e minha explosão de raiva só te deixou ainda mais assustado. Eu entendo que às vezes eu perco a paciência com facilidade, mas eu tô trabalhando para consertar isso”.

“Eu sito muito. Mesmo”.

“Eu te perdoo, Ford. Agora, você quer uma carona?”

“Você sabe que sim”.

Ford explicou a coisa toda para Dan. A maldição de Xandre, como poderia ser desfeita, como, por coincidência, Greg era descendente do mago e agora Xandre iria mata-lo, a ideia de prender Xandre de volta no livro.

Dan ainda estava com o livro. Bom. Eles não teriam que perder tempo voltando onde quer que Dan pudesse tê-lo deixado. Eles só tinham que seguir o rastro de destruição. Logo eles encontrariam os dois.

Não muito longe dali, Dipper e Soos conseguiram levar Stan, com uma venda nos olhos, até o topo da torre de água da cidade. Como eles conseguiram fazer Stan subir sem perceber era um mistério.

“Tudo bem, Stanley”, Dipper disse. “Pode tirar a venda agora”.

Stan respirou fundo e tirou a venda, percebendo o quão alto estava.

“Ok, era isso mesmo que eu já esperava”, ele disse assustado.

“Você tá indo bem, cara”, Soos disse. “Agora solte o corrimão”.

Stan nem percebeu que tinha agarrado o corrimão da torre de água. Mas ele não iria soltar. Nem que lhe pagassem. Ele começou a tremer, imaginando cair daquela altura. Essa era a pior parte do medo de altura: estar num lugar alto e se pegar imaginando que caia dali. No que dependesse de Stan, ele nunca soltaria aquele corrimão.

Dipper notou que alguém estava subindo as escadas da torre de água. Greg. Ele parecia um pouco machucado e assustado.

“O que você tá fazendo, Greg?”, ele perguntou.

“Silêncio, por favor”, Greg disse. “Eu despistei ele, mas ele pode me achar de novo”.

“Ele quem?”, Soos perguntou.

De repente, a torre de água tremeu, como se tivesse sofrido um forte impacto. Ninguém se atreveu a olhar para baixo e ver o que tinha acontecido. Greg não precisava olhar. Era ele.

Xandre estava na base da escada que levava para a torre de água. Ele estava gritando e batendo os pilares de sustentação, tentando fazer Greg descer ou derrubar o adolescente lá de cima. O carro de Dan chegou no momento em que Xandre quebrou um dos pilares.

“Xandre, isso tem que parar”, Ford gritou. “Por favor, me escute”.

O pânico na torre de água estava aumentando. A construção podia desabar a qualquer momento. Agora era que Stan não soltaria o corrimão. Na verdade, Dipper e Soos é que se agarraram a ele.

“Estamos seguros aqui, certo?”, Soos perguntou.

“É claro que não”, Dipper respondeu. “Esse troço é muito, muito alto”.

Xandre deu mais um soco em outro pilar. A estrutura sacudiu um pouco e Greg perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo em direção ao chão. Felizmente, ou não, Xandre o agarrou antes que o adolescente atingisse o chão. O guerreiro começou a desembainhar uma das espadas, pronto para acabar com o adolescente. Foi quando Ford jogou uma pedra na cabeça de Xandre, chamando a atenção dele.

“Eu disse para parar, Xandre”, ele disse.

“Mestre Stanford Pines, eu preciso acabar com ele agora”, Xandre respondeu.

“Não acaba comigo, não acaba comigo”, Greg repetiu.

“Xandre, você destruiu metade da cidade e quase matou minha família agora a pouco. Isso não pode continuar assim”.

“É a minha liberdade em jogo”.

“Eu ordeno que você pare agora”.

Xandre pendurou Greg pelo casaco no galho de uma árvore e se virou para Ford, furioso.

“É sempre assim. Sempre”, ele disse. “Meus mestres sempre me usam quando querem, mas sempre acabam me mandando de volta para o livro quando se cansam de mim. Séculos e séculos de servidão e abandono. Eu sempre esperei o dia em que poderia me libertar. Agora eu tenho essa chance e você quer tirá-la de mim”.

“Eu não posso deixar você machucar mais ninguém, Xandre. Se quiser chegar no Greg, vai ter que passar por mim primeiro”.

“Ford, não faça isso”, Dan disse, correndo para o garoto. “Se você lutar com ele, você vai se machucar. Pode até morrer, cara”.

“Eu tenho que lutar”, Ford respondeu. “Fui eu que comecei isso e tenho que, ao menos, tentar terminar”.

“Você pode se esconder. Eu posso cuidar dele pra você”.

“Não dessa vez, Dan. O Tivô Dipper tem razão. Eu tenho que encarar meus medos e enfrentar essa batalha sozinho”.

“Boa sorte então, Ford”.

Com o escudo em uma mão e o outro punho fechado, Xandre avançou para atacar Ford. O garoto se lembrou das aulas de boxe que Filbrick o colocou para fazer com Stan. Ford era péssimo no boxe e acabou largando as aulas em um mês. Não era a primeira vez que ele desejava não ter largado as aulas. Ele tentou se lembrar das coisas que Stan fazia numa luta e torcer para acertar algum soco em Xandre.

Claro, com Xandre sendo um guerreiro treinado, acertar um soco ou outro não faria dano nenhum. Ford por outro lado, estava bastante ferido ao levar três socos do guerreiro. Talvez fosse por ele ser uma criança, talvez fosse porque ele ainda era o mestre de Xandre, mas Ford não deixou de notar que Xandre não estava usando suas armas contra ele.

Dan tentou se meter na luta, mas Xandre conseguiu contra-atacá-lo e afastá-lo. Se aproximando de Ford novamente, Xandre recuou o punho de novo, pronto para dar um soco final.

“Eu não queria ter que fazer isso, Stanford Pines. Mas é o único jeito de conseguir minha liberdade”.

Aconteceu muito rápido. No segundo em que Xandre ia acertar Ford com o punho, Dan arremessou o livro do guerreiro para Ford, que o abriu rapidamente e o usou como escudo, fazendo Xandre tocar as páginas do livro. Uma esfera brilhante envolveu Xandre e o livro brilhou novamente até que a luz se dissipou e Xandre não estava mais lá.

No topo da torre de água, Dipper, Soos e Stan ainda estavam agarrados ao corrimão.

“Me desculpe, Stanley”, Dipper disse.

“Tudo bem, Tivo Dipper”, Stan disse.

“Eu só queria ajudar você com seu medo de altura. Eu estava errado”.

“Eu... eu...”, Foi quando Stan percebeu que a estrutura não estava mais tremendo. O que quer que fosse tinha acabado. “Eu sobrevivi?!” De repente, o humor de Stan mudou de apavorado para confiante. “Eu sobrevivi e me sinto ótimo, hah. Stan Pines curou o medo de altura”.

“Isso é ótimo, Stanley”, Dipper disse. “Agora vamos sair daqui”.

Stan começou a descer as escadas, seguido por Dipper. Soos continuou parado, agarrado ao corrimão.

“Você vem, Soos?”, Dipper perguntou, mas Soos balançou a cabeça em negação. “O que houve? Você tá com medo de altura agora?” Aparentemente a respostas era sim. “Uh-oh”.

Depois de se contorcer e se esticar muito, Greg conseguiu se soltar do galho. Desesperado, ele olhou em volta procurando qualquer sinal do guerreiro assustador, mas ele não estava em lugar nenhum. Ford e Dan eram os únicos presentes. Ele andou na direção de Ford.

“Quem era aquele cara?”, ele perguntou. “Por que é que toda vez que você tá por perto tem fantasmas, monstros, essas coisas?”

“Eu não sei”, Ford respondeu.

“Aquele cara quase acaba com a minha raça. Sabe a raiva que eu tô agora?”, ele agarrou Ford pela gola da camisa. “Você vai me pagar por isso, tampinha”.

“Tudo bem”, Ford disse desistindo. “Vá em frente. Eu só quero que isso acabe logo”.

“Ah, cara. Eu vou adorar fazer isso”.

Greg puxou o punho para trás, pronto para dar um soco, mas uma mão agarrou seu braço por trás. Ele se virou, temendo que fosse Xandre de novo, mas era apenas Dipper.

“Largue o meu sobrinho, Greg”, ele disse. “Eu não vou falar de novo”.

“Ele merece depois do que ele...”

“Eu disse LARGUE O MEU SOBRINHO. Parece que vocês já resolveram o que tinham para resolver”.

Claro que Dipper não prestou atenção na coisa toda, preocupado que ele, Soos ou Stan caíssem da plataforma da torre de água. E vendo Ford todo machucado, ele supôs que o culpado foi Greg. Dipper já estava com um punho fechado, pronto para socar Greg (quem se importa se era errado bater num adolescente?) se ele não largasse Ford. O adolescente soltou o garoto e foi embora, reclamando.

Stan que estava bem atrás de Dipper, correu para o irmão.

“Seis Dedos, você tá bem?”, ele perguntou preocupado.

“Eu tô bem, Stan”, Ford respondeu. “Parece pior do que realmente é”.

“Acho que o plano não correu como você esperava, não é? O que houve?”

“É uma longa história. Depois eu te conto tudo. Eu tenho eu resolver uma coisa primeiro” Ford disse olhando para Dan.

Dipper levou Stan e Soos, que conseguiu descer da torre de água de algum jeito, para o carro, deixando Dan e Ford sozinhos.

“Eu realmente sinto muito, Dan”, Ford disse. “Você realmente me perdoa?”

“Claro, Ford. Eu entendo”, Dan respondeu. “Eu também peço desculpas por te deixar assustado. Agora, o que fazemos com o livro?”

“Precisamos esconder num lugar onde em ninguém em Gravity Falls o encontre”.

“Acho que sei de um lugar”.

Dan dirigiu o caminhão pela estrada que levava à Cabana do Espaço, mas parou numa curva próxima à cabana, levando a um caminho escondido. Os dois saíram do carro e seguiram pelo caminho até chegarem a um buraco no chão. A placa dizia Poço Sem Fundo.

“Aqui em Gravity Falls temos muitos poços grandes, mas nenhum é mais sem fundo que o Poço Sem Fundo”. ele disse. “Como pode ver, ele é sem fundo. Podemos descartar coisas que não queremos e ele nunca fica cheio porque é sem fundo”.

“Acho que li sobre isso no álbum de recortes”, Ford disse se aproximando da beira do poço.

“Ei, Ford, não chegue muito perto”, Dan disse segurando o braço do garoto e o puxando de volta. “Você pode cair nele acidentalmente. Eu caí lá uma vez e passei 20 minutos caindo, até que fui expelido na fronteira com a Califórnia. Quando cheguei em casa, meus pais me deixaram de castigo porque acharam que eu tinha fugido de casa”.

“Você caiu no poço AQUI e saiu na CALIFÓRNIA? Como isso é possível?”

“As coisas em Gravity Falls não fazem sentido, cara”.

“Vamos jogar o livro aqui. Ele vai cair pra sempre ou sair em algum lugar longe daqui. Ou vai ser jogado pra fora de volta para nós”.

Parecia uma boa ideia. Ford jogou o livro no poço e esperou. Não houve nenhum barulho de objeto batendo no fundo do poço. Claro, já que o poço não tinha um. O álbum de recortes dizia que se o objeto jogado no poço não voltasse em 24 horas, eles nunca voltaria. Ford teria que voltar no dia seguinte para ter certeza de que tinha se livrado do livro. Talvez outra pessoa em algum outro lugar do planeta achasse o livro e libertasse Xandre de novo, mas desde que isso acontecesse longe de Gravity Falls, não seria um problema muito grande.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu não faria um episódio de O Poço Sem Fundo então usei um pouco do episódio no final do capítulo como fiz com outros episódios não adaptados


	13. Pequeno Ford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan e Ford sempre tiveram a mesma altura a vida toda, mas o que acontece quando um dos gêmeos fica mais alto de repente?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faz tipo um mês desde que eu atualizei essa história. Isso não vai se repetir.
> 
> Acabei adicionando um capítulo a mais, nada que mude algo importante nem nada

Embora o dia estivesse claro e ensolarado como qualquer outra manhã de verão, as coisas estavam meio sombrias na casa da família Gleeful. Bud estava em seu quarto, folheando as páginas do Álbum de Recortes #2 em busca de algo.

“Ataque de zumbis? Não, não tem a menor chance”, ele disse, falando sozinho. “Chuva de sangue? Argh! E estragar minha roupa?! Não obrigado. A próxima... DROGA!”

“Bud, filho”, Gideão chamou entrando no quarto. “O que você está fazendo?”

“Estou vendo o álbum, papai. Deve ter um jeito que possa nos ajudar a nos vingarmos da família Pines”.

“Não pode lançar uma maldição contra eles, Bud. Você não quer ferir seu amigo Stanley por acidente, quer?”

“Não papai”.

“Pense, filho. Não basta fazer mal a eles. Precisa tirar alguma coisa deles. Algo que lhe dê poder definitivo sobre eles. Algo importante”.

Bud pensou um pouco. Algo importante para a família Pines, mas que não machucasse Stanley fisicamente. Algo grande como...

“A Cabana do Espaço”, ele disse de repente.

“É perfeito, filho”, Gideão cumprimentou. “Vamos pensar em um modo de tirar a cabana das mãos de Dipper Pines”.

Na cabana, Dipper, Stan e Ford estavam assistindo TV. Era um episódio novo de Pato-tive. Um programa infantil sobre um pato detetive que resolve mistérios e crimes, mas tinha uma boa dose de suspense e humor que crianças não entendiam. Um show que Stan rapidamente gostou e forçou o restante da família a gostar também.

“Esse pato é um gênio”, Stan disse quando os comerciais começaram.

“Hm, é mais fácil de achar pistas quando se está perto do chão”, Ford falou.

“Tá dizendo que você é melhor que o Pato-tive?”

“Stanley, nós resolvemos mistérios o tempo todo lá em casa. Lembra do Diabo de Jersey?”

“Vamos esquecer o Diabo de Jersey. Você estava errado no final”.

“Só tô dizendo que eu sei juntar pistas. Por exemplo, só de cheirar o seu hálito eu posso dizer que você andou comendo... Um tubo inteirinho de pasta de dente?”

“Ok, você tá certo dessa vez”, Stan disse querendo mudar de assunto. “Era tão borbulhante”.

“Já chega crianças”, Dipper disse. “Vamos, o programa já vai voltar”.

A campainha tocou de repente. Contra vontade, Dipper foi atender.

“Desculpe, senhor”, ele disse. “A Cabana do Espaço só abre daqui a 40 minutos”.

“Senhor Pines, sou do concurso de Coletores de Cupons de Winninghouse”, um homem vestido de advogado disse. “E o senhor é nosso grande vencedor”.

Uma pequena equipe de empregados do concurso entrou na cabana para filmar a entrega de um grande cheque de 10 milhões de dólares para Dipper. Os gêmeos vieram correndo ver o que estava acontecendo. Stan ficou animado com o valor do cheque, pensando em tudo que poderia fazer com o dinheiro.

“É só assinar aqui para pegar o dinheiro”, o advogado disse entregando papéis para Dipper.

“Concurso de coletores de cupom?”, Dipper disse. “Não me lembro de ter entrado em algo assim.”

“Quem se importa, Tivô Dipper?”, Stan disse. “São dez milhões de dólares. Vou contratar um mordomo”.

“Hm, tudo bem, eu acho”, Dipper disse assinando. “Pronto. Aí está”.

De repente, Bud passou pelo cheque, rasgando-o e comemorando.

“Dipper Pines, seu tolo”, ele falou. “Você acabou de passar a Cabana do Espaço para mim. Agora saia da minha propriedade. Hahaha”.

“O QUÊ?”, Stan e Ford gritaram juntos.

“É melhor dar mais uma olhadinha aí, Bud”, Dipper disse com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Bud olhou o papel que passava a cabana para ele e começou a ler em voz alta para todos ouvirem. Parecia tudo normal ‘Por meio deste a cabana é passada para...’ mas no lugar da assinatura, Dipper escreveu ‘Vai chupar limão, tampinha’ levando toda a família Pines a rir.

“Como você se atreve?”, Bud disse furioso. “Eu sou uma ameaça que deve ser levada a sério”. Bud levantou os braços para que o advogado o levantasse na altura de Dipper. “Eu te pego, Dipper Pines. E você também, Stanford Pines. Vocês vão me pagar”.

Bud e toda a equipe saíram da cabana. Stan foi até a porta para fecha-la.

“Olha pra mim, eu sou Bud Gleeful”, ele disse tentado imitar a voz de Bud. “Eu preciso de escada para subir o meio fio, mas sou uma ameaça que deve ser levada a sério. Hahaha”.

Quando terminaram de assistir Pato-tive, Stan e Ford procuraram outra coisa para fazer enquanto Dipper começava a se preparar para o trabalho. Os gêmeos foram para a loja de presentes, onde Dan estava abastecendo algumas prateleiras mais altas. Ford sugeriu jogar xadrez, mas Stan recusou. Ford sempre vencia no xadrez, mesmo que Stan tentasse trapacear. Era o mesmo com damas, trilha, ludo e qualquer outro jogo que envolvesse estratégia e raciocínio.

“Que tal um jogo de cartas, tipo pôquer?”, Stan sugeriu.

“Você sempre rouba no pôquer”, Ford respondeu.

“Isso não é verdade. Eu só roubo quando estou perdendo”.

“Dá na mesma, Stanley. E se jogássemos Masmorras, Masmorras e Mais Masmorras de novo?”

“Não mesmo. Uma partida foi o suficiente pra mim”.

“Ei, Stan”, Dan chamou. “Pode pegar um daqueles vidros com cérebros? O da prateleira de cima”.

“Deixa que eu pego”, Ford se ofereceu.

“Valeu, Ford, mas o Stan é mais alto”.

“O que? Não, nós temos a mesma altura”.

“Eu tenho um olho bom pra isso, Ford. Posso dizer que o Stan é um milímetro mais alto que você”.

“Isso é impossível”.

“Vamos checar então”, Dan disse puxando uma fita métrica.

Ambos os gêmeos ficaram eretos e de costas um para o outro para que Dan pudesse medi-los. Ele checou o resultado três vezes antes de dar o veredito.

“É, eu tava errado”, Dan disse.

“Viu só?”, Ford disse.

“O Stan é um milímetro e meio mais alto”.

“O QUÊ?”

“Uau”, Stan falou. “Você não vê o que tá acontecendo, Ford? Esse milímetro e meio é apenas o começo. Eu estou evoluindo para ser o irmão superior. Maior, mais forte”.

“Tipo um Gêmeo Alfa?”, Dan perguntou.

Parecia que Stan tinha gostado do título, dado que ficou repetindo um canto de ‘Gêmeo Alfa’ para si mesmo. Se Stan estava gostando da situação, o mesmo não podia ser dito de Ford.

“Qual é, gente”, Ford disse. “Um milímetro e meio é muito pouco. Nem dá pra ver a diferença”.

“Sabe, Ford, eu sempre quis ter um irmão menor”, Stan falou. “Quem diria que eu já tinha um”. Ele terminou rindo.

Naquele mesmo momento, Shandra entrou na loja para o trabalho. Ao contrário dos outros dias, ela estava bastante sorridente.

“Eu cheguei e ouvi som de zoeira”, ela falou. “Quem é? Quem é que a gente vai zoar?”

“Eu sou mais alto que o Ford”, Stan disse.

“Só por um milímetro”, Ford respondeu.

“Um milímetro e meio”, Dan corrigiu.

“Tanto faz”.

“Ei”, Shandra repreendeu Ford. “Não seja... ‘curto’ e grosso com seu irmão”. Ford não deixou de notar que ela riu quando disse curto.

“Pare, Shandra”, Stan disse. “Sem zoeira com quem é... ‘inferior’”. E ele também começou a rir.

“Gente, vocês deveriam falar mais baixo”, Dan falou.

“Ha, ‘baixo’. O Dan entrou nessa também”, Stan riu.

Ford sabia que Dan não tinha um tom irônico na voz, mas parecia que o mundo estava rindo dele. O som das risadas de Stan e Shandra chamou a atenção de Dipper, que entrou na loja de presentes para ver do que se tratava.

“O que está havendo aqui?”, Dipper perguntou.

“Estamos zoando o Ford porque o Stan é mais alto”, Shandra disse. “Quer se juntar, também, Senhor Pines?”

‘_Ah, não. O Tivô Dipper também não_’, Ford pensou.

“Não, obrigado”, Dipper disse com uma leve carranca no rosto. “Você tá bem, Stanford?”

“Hm, sim...”, Ford disse, surpreso. “Você não vai tirar sarro de mim como eles?”

“Não, Stanford. E vocês três deviam parar com isso”, ele disse para Stan, Dan e Shandra, embora Dan não estivesse participando. “Não fique pra baixo com isso, Stanford”.

“Ha, ‘pra baixo’. Eu sabia que o Tivô Dipper não decepcionaria”.

“Para, Stanley!”, Ford gritou de repente.

“Ei, quem será que é mais baixo. O Ford ou o Bud? O que você acha, tampinha? Haha".

Com raiva, Ford pôs as mãos no peito de Stan e empurrou o irmão com força antes de sair da loja e ir para o quarto. Dipper deu um olhar de repreensão para os outros, indicando que estava desapontado.

“Seu irmão ficou muito chateado com isso, Stanley”, ele disse.

“Não tem problema, Tivô Dipper”, Stan respondeu. “O Ford sabe que não é nada sério. Além disso, ele tem uma memória muito ‘curta’, se é que me entende”.

“Pode parar com isso, Stanley. Todos vocês podem parar com isso”.

“Eu não tava tirando sarro dele, Senhor Pines”, Dan disse se defendendo.

“Ótimo. Sigam o exemplo do Daniel. Agora voltem ao trabalho. Vou tentar falar com o Stanford. Vocês devem ter magoado os sentimentos dele com isso tudo”.

Ford trancou a porta do quarto, não querendo receber nenhuma visita. Obviamente ele estava de mal humor.

“Eu não sou baixinho. Milímetro idiota. Quem realmente usa milímetros? E por que o Stan é mais alto? Se era pra ter uma diferença de altura era EU que devia ser mais alto”. De repente ele viu o álbum de recortes na cabeceira da cama e o pegou. “Deve ter um jeito de consertar isso”.

Ford passou algumas páginas até se deparar com o que ele estava procurando. _Lendas sobre búfalos miniaturas e esquilos gigantes me fizeram acreditar que existem propriedades de alteração de altura no coração da floresta_. Ele tinha que checar isso. Ele pegou a mochila, que ele já tinha deixado pronta para casos assim, e correu pelo corredor, quase esbarrando em Dipper, saindo pela porta da frente e evitando os outros na loja de presentes.

Embora Ford fosse alguém que podia se gabar um pouco de sua observação e dedução, ele também podia ignorar tudo ao seu redor quando se concentrava em algo. Enquanto andava pela floresta, focado no álbum, ele tropeçou num galho e caiu morro a baixo, parando apenas quando chegou no fundo da clareira. Depois de garantir que não tinha quebrado nenhum osso, Ford deu uma boa olhada em volta.

Ele estava em uma área pouco iluminada da floresta, onde poucos raios de sol chegavam devido às grandes e frondosas árvores do local. Uma leve sensação de toque em seu pé chamou a atenção de Ford para baixo, onde o garoto viu o que parecia um cervo de 5 centímetros de altura. O pequeno animal correu para debaixo de um cogumelo, onde havia mais mini cervos. Uma águia minúscula passou voando em frente ao rosto de Ford. Definitivamente havia algo mudando a altura das coisas. Talvez fosse o grande cristal brilhante à sua frente. Quando Ford deu um passo em direção ao cristal, um pequeno leão da montanha rugiu.

“Aquele leão da montanha é minúsculo ou só tá longe na perspectiva?” Ford se perguntou.

Ele se desesperou quando viu que era mesmo perspectiva. O leão da montanha se lançou contra Ford, pronto para pega-lo, quando passou pela luz refletida pelo cristal e encolheu de repente. O animal ainda mordeu o polegar de Ford antes de correr para longe.

“Ainda dói, mas menos”, Ford disse.

Depois de se livrar do animal, Ford chegou mais perto do cristal para ver melhor. A luz do sol iluminava o cristal de cima e era refletida em duas direções com cores diferentes. Uma luz rosa de um lado e azul do outro. Ford viu uma borboleta passar pelo raio de luz rosa e encolher, apenas para passar pelo raio azul e crescer exponencialmente.

“Então é assim que funciona”.

Ford chegou perto do cristal, evitando as luzes para não mudar de tamanho acidentalmente. Ele viu que havia cristais menores ‘brotando’ do chão próximo ao maior. Ele se abaixou para pegar um deles e voltou para a cabana, sorrindo.

Ainda evitando os outros, Ford se trancou no quarto e pegou seu diário para anotar algumas coisas e fazer cálculos. _Esses cristais estranhos podem aumentar ou diminuir o tamanho das coisas a depender do lado por onde a luz é refletida. Se eu puder controlar a quantidade de luz que sai por um lado, posso fazer as coisas crescerem ou encolherem do modo que eu quiser. Assim <strike>Stan e eu vamos ter a mesma altura de novo</strike>, o Stan vai parar de pegar no meu pé_. Ford colocou o cristal numa pequena lanterna, marcando qual lado do cristal aumentava ou diminuía as coisas, para que pudesse trocar entre um e outro a depender de como ele girava a luz da lanterna. Depois de um pequeno teste com uma peça de xadrez, que cresceu demais e abriu um buraco no teto (Dan teria que arrumar isso logo), ele fechou os olhos e apontou a lanterna para si mesmo.

A loja de presentes, Stan e Shandra continuavam pensando em novos trocadilhos para quando Ford voltasse.

“A melhor parte disso tudo é, tipo, quantas pessoas podem ter o prazer de serem mais altas que seus irmãos mais velhos?”, Stan disse.

“Espera, você é mais novo que o Ford?”, Shandra perguntou.

“Bem, são só quinze minutos de diferença, mas sim”.

“Sabe, eu pensei que você fosse o mais velho”, Dan disse. “Você tem esse jeito protetor de irmão mais velho pra cima dele e tudo. Menos hoje”.

De repente Ford entrou na loja de presentes, todo sorridente. Stan estava prestes a soltar mais um trocadilho envolvendo altura quando Dan saltou da cadeira, de olhos arregalados.

“Ford, você tá um milímetro e meio mais alto!”, ele gritou.

“O QUÊ?”, Shandra e Stan disseram juntos.

Dan colocou os gêmeos de costas um para o outro e pegou a fita métrica de novo. Ele mediu e checou diversas vezes antes de chegar ao veredito de que os gêmeos tinham exatamente a mesma altura.

“O que posso dizer?”, Ford disse. “Eu espichei”.

“Pode ser”, Stan falou. “Mas eu cresci primeiro. Eu vou ser o mais alto no final. É a ciência, Ford”.

“Mas nós temos a mesma altura de novo agora”.

Stan começou mais um canto de ‘Gêmeo Alfa’, deixando Ford irritado de novo, ao ponto do garoto sair murmurando sobre espichar de novo. Stan não entendeu o que ele queria dizer, mas seguiu Ford para o sótão depois de um tempo. Pode ter sido impressão, mas ele jurou que viu um estranho brilho azul por baixo da porta. Ele estava pronto para confrontar Ford sobre isso, mas assim que abriu a porta viu que Ford estava mais alto. Uns cinco centímetros mais alto.

“O que houve aqui?”, ele perguntou.

“Sabe, é a puberdade”, Ford respondeu.

“Isso não faz sentido. Agora a pouco você tava...”, foi quando Stan percebeu o que tinha acontecido. “Espera um pouco. Isso é algum tipo de mágica, não é? Isso é coisa de algum bruxo? Tem um bruxo nesse armário, não tem?”

“O quê? Não tem não”, mas Stan não acreditou.

“Está me dizendo que não tem um bruxo nesse armário? Está me dizendo que se eu abrir essa porta agora mesmo...”

“Abre logo”, Ford interrompeu.

Irritado, Stan abriu a porta do armário, esperando encontrar o tal bruxo que não estava lá. Não havia nada estranho no armário, mas Stan não se convenceu.

“Um bruxo invisível! É sério, Ford?”

No andar de baixo, Dipper ainda queria falar com Ford, mas estava ocupado com uma turnê. Quando ele finalmente acabou o trabalho e estava pronto para falar com o garoto, uma batida na porta chamou sua atenção. Era Bud de novo, segurando um bastão de beisebol e um pote de vidro.

“Aff, é você”, Dipper disse.

“Como vai, Dipper Pines?”, Bud começou. “Agora escute bem. Dentro desse pote eu tenho mil super cupins egípcios malignos. Agora passe a escritura da sua propriedade ou eu quebro esse pote com o taco e eles vão devorar a cabana com você dentro”.

Bud tinha uma expressão séria enquanto falava, mas Dipper não deu a mínima. Ele apontou para algum ponto qualquer chamando a atenção de Bud e bateu no pote, derrubando-o e liberando os tais cupins no garoto. Os cupins voaram ao redor de Bud, atacando-o e o garoto começou a correr pelo quintal tentando se livrar deles.

“Ei, Daniel, venha aqui”, Dipper chamou rindo. “Eu quero tirar uma foto disso”.

Isso não era uma coisa que Dipper faria normalmente, principalmente com uma criança, mas era de Bud Gleeful que ele estava falando. O garoto que machucou seu sobrinho e que era parente de Gideão, que... Ele tinha seus motivos para não gostar do homem. E se Bud era tão parecido com o pai, Dipper o trataria como o tal.

Irritado com seu plano falhando, Bud gritou para Dipper que ele iria se arrepender de ter feito aquilo, e que o garoto descobriria o ponto fraco da Família Pines, mas ele teve que parar a ameaça enquanto os cupins o atacavam de novo.

No andar de cima, Stan ainda tentava encontrar o tal bruxo invisível no armário do sótão, sem sucesso.

“Ele responde aos encantamentos?”, ele perguntou.

Stan improvisou uma série de palavras mágicas para “despertar” o tal bruxo, mas nada funcionava. Ford acabou ficando sem paciência pra isso.

“Não é um bruxo”, ele disse. “Eu me fiz crescer usando essa lanterna mágica”.

“Deixa eu ver esse troço”, Stan disse correndo para pegar a lanterna de Ford.

Ford não queria que Stan pegasse a lanterna então correu para fora da cabana. Stan correu atrás dele, não antes de parar no armário para ameaçar o bruxo invisível (que não estava lá, certo?). No lado de fora, Ford conseguiu uma pequena distância de Stan, mas o gêmeo mais novo conseguiu alcançá-lo e pegá-lo. Os dois acabaram caindo e Ford deixou a lanterna cair. Com a queda, a lanterna ligou, emitindo um raio azul que fez uma lagarta crescer.

Admirado com o ocorrido, Stan pegou a lanterna e apontou para a própria mão, fazendo a mesma crescer também. Ele quase entrou em pânico quando Ford o acalmou dizendo que a lanterna também encolhia coisas e mudou a mão de Stan de volta ao normal.

Com os nervos acalmados, Stan pegou a lanterna de volta e começou uma briga com Ford por ela. Os dois pegavam a lanterna um do outro e a usaram para crescer ou encolher partes do corpo um do outro. Stan acabou levando a melhor contra Ford, mas o garoto de seis dedos não se renderia. De algum modo, os dois acabaram perdendo a lanterna, que caiu aos pés de Bud Gleeful. De algum modo o garoto tinha se livrado dos cupins e agora estava encarando com curiosidade e fascínio a lanterna estranha com um cristal na ponta.

“Talvez ele não tenha visto a gente usando e não saiba que é uma lanterna mágica que faz as coisas crescerem e encolherem”, Stan sussurrou para Ford.

Mas claro que Bud ouviu. Sabendo agora do poder da lanterna, Bud pôs um sorriso maligno no rosto e apontou a lanterna para os gêmeos, liberando o brilho rosa e fazendo os gêmeos encolherem. Com o pote de vidro agora vazio, Bud prendeu os gêmeos e os levou embora, rindo em vitória.

Ele correu com os gêmeos encolhidos para pátio de carros usados de Gideão. Era um negócio à parte que o homem tinha, mas que não estava dando muita atenção ao trabalho, ocupado com a Tenda da Telepatia. Com a tenda fechada, ele voltou com o pátio. Bud quase não deu atenção a nada nem a ninguém, apenas a alguns poucos clientes que frequentavam a Tenda da Telepatia. Ele se forçou a manter as aparências como Gideão o havia ensinado, dando um sorriso fofo. Ele passou pela mãe, que aspirava o chão como sempre.

Bud foi até o quarto e virou o pote de vidro com os gêmeos largando-os encima da cômoda, ao lado de uma maquete de palitos de picolé da Cabana do Espaço. Ele encarou os gêmeos por alguns segundos.

“O que você vai fazer com a gente, Bud?”, Stan perguntou.

“Ora, Stanley”, Bud disse. “Eu não vou machucar nem um fio do seu cabelo... Se você concordar em ser meu melhor amigo e de mais ninguém”.

“Nunca, seu esquisito”.

“Talvez você mude se ideia depois disso”, Bud gritou, pegando Stan com a mão e levando-o até... um saco de coalas de goma.

Era como um sonho para Stan, ver todos aqueles doces com metade do tamanho dele próprio. Claro que ele esqueceu que vinham de Bud e começou a comer um.

“E quanto a você, garoto”, Bud disse se virando para Ford. “Desembucha”, ele ordenou. “Como você deu de cara com esse item mágico? Alguém contou pra você sobre ele ou você leu sobre isso em algum lugar?”

Disfarçando, Ford olhou para o casaco onde ele tinha guardado o álbum de recortes, agora encolhido. Ele olhou em volta da mesa de Bud e depois fez um gesto para o garoto se aproximar.

“Chega mais perto que eu te conto”.

Budd inclinou o ouvido para presta atenção melhor o que Ford diria. Mas quando Bud chegou perto, Ford apertou uma buzina no ouvido do garoto, deixando-o irritado. Bud fechou o punho e se preparou para esmagar Ford com ele, mas parou de repente.

“Calma, Bud”, ele disse para si mesmo. “Eles serão úteis. Muito úteis”.

De volta à Cabana de Espaço, Dan e Shandra estavam enchendo a área de festas com espelhos. Muitos espelhos. Ele estava colocando os espelhos um ao lado do outro formando uma espécie de labirinto.

“Tenho que admitir, Daniel”, Dipper disse. “Esse labirinto de espelhos é mesmo uma boa ideia”.

“Obrigado, Senhor Pines”, Dan respondeu. “Garanto que vai fazer um grande sucesso. Todo mundo gosta de labirinto de espelhos”.

“Onde você arrumou tantos espelhos?”, Shandra perguntou.

“Uns caras estavam jogando eles fora. Achei que poderíamos usar e eles me deram tudo”.

Dipper se olhou em um dos espelhos e tirou o boné.

“Minhas orelhas sempre foram tão grandes?”, ele se perguntou.

O telefone começou a tocar e Dipper saiu para atender na cozinha. Shandra olhou para o boné esquecido em uma mesa e sorriu.

“Ei, Manly Dan. E se você usasse o boné do Senhor Pines?”, ela perguntou.

“Isso não parece uma boa ideia”, Dan respondeu.

Mas Shandra não ligou. Ela tirou a boina que Dan usava e colocou o boné na cabeça do rapaz, rindo e chamando-o de Dipper Junior.

Na cozinha, Dipper atendeu o telefone. A voz do outro lado era a última que ele esperava ouvir naquele dia. Bud Gleeful.

“Dipper Pines, escute bem o que eu vou te dizer”, Bud disse. “Eu estou com seus sobrinhos, então passe a escritura da Cabana do Espaço agora mesmo, OU ELES VÃO SOFRER UM GRANDE MAL” ele fez uma pausa. “Aliás, quem fala é o Bud”.

“Hahahaha”, Dipper começou a rir. “Ah, tá. Esse deve ser o pior plano de todos. Eles estão bem. Eu os vi brincando no quintal agora a pouco”.

“Os dois estão em meu poder, você não acredita? Eu vou mandar uma mensagem com foto”.

“Mensagem com foto? Agora você nem tá falando a minha língua, moleque”.

Dipper desligou o telefone, sem querer ouvir mais de Bud. O garoto ficou tão irritado que jogou o telefone numa parede. Os pedaços quebrados quase atingiram Ford ao caírem. De repente, Bud começou a rir histericamente.

“O que eu estou fazendo?”, ele disse. “Eu não preciso de um resgate. Eu tenho isto”, ele pegou a lanterna. “Eu vou encolher o Dipper e pegar aquela cabana para mim. E vocês dois não poderão me impedir, senão...”, ele pegou bonecos de madeira que ele fizera para os Pines e os quebrou com o punho.

“Bud”, a voz de Gideão chamou. “O caminhão do sorvete está aqui”.

“Uuhh, eu já tô indo”, Bud disse alegremente. Maníaco possessivo ou não, ele ainda era uma criança de 10 anos.

Ele parou antes de sair do quarto e voltou para os gêmeos, colocando uma gaiola de hamster na mesa e liberando o animal para servir de guarda para os reféns, saindo em seguida. Não que o hamster pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Ele ficou lá parado sem sequer prestar atenção nos gêmeos. Ford tentou cutucá-lo com um cotonete, mas o animal não fez nada.

“Temos que dar o fora daqui e salvar o Tivô Dipper”, Ford disse correndo para Stan e ajudando-o a sair do saco de guloseimas.

“Eu sei disso”, Stan respondeu. “Posso levar um desses comigo?”

“Acho que sim. Ok, voltando ao que importa. Como vamos fazer isso? O Bud está com a lanterna e é várias e várias vezes maior que nós dois. Por outro lado, nós temos a mesma altura... Espera aí!”

Com Stan fora do saco, Ford percebeu que Stan parecia mais alto de novo. Ele mexeu nas coisas de Bud até encontrar uma régua e mediu a altura dos dois. Stan ainda era um milímetro e meio mais alto, mas a diferença era muito perceptível agora que os gêmeos eram minúsculos.

“Você ainda é mais alto! Como isso é possível?”

“Acho que é mais um mistério”, Stan disse alegremente.

“Essa é mais uma razão para eu pegar aquela lanterna de volta”.

Alturas de lado, a primeira coisa a fazer era escapar da mesa e chegar ao chão do quarto. Stan tentou usar o hamster como montaria, mas o animal não fez nada novamente. Ford olhou pela beira do móvel e ao redor, começando a bolar um plano. Era uma coisa boa que Stan tivesse superado o medo de altura.

Usando os pelos da escova de cabelo de Bud, os gêmeos fizeram uma corda para leva-los ao chão. Foi difícil (e um pouco nojento) principalmente porque Stan insistiu em levar um dos coalas (na boca), mas eles conseguiram descer. O maior problema foi descer as escadas até a sala de estar onde Bud estava com a lanterna. Os gêmeos viram a lanterna em cima da mesa, mas não podiam chegar até ela o momento. Eles teriam que esperar. Bud terminou o sorvete e Gideão o ajudou a se limpar.

“Papai”, Bud chamou. “Você pode me dar uma carona até a Cabana do Espaço?”

“Isso tem a ver com nossos planos de vingança?”, Gideão perguntou de volta.

“Sim, papai”.

“Ótimo. Mas infelizmente eu não posso. Acredite, eu adoraria ver a cara de Dipper Pines quando perdesse a cabana, mas eu tenho muitas coisas para resolver aqui. Você terá que ir de ônibus”.

“Eu detesto o ônibus”, Bud suspirou. “Mas tudo bem. Vai valer a pena no final”.

Bud pegou a lanterna e deixou a casa. Stan e Ford se entreolharam preocupados. Bud não estava sozinho em seu plano de vingança. Ele tinha ajuda de Gideão. Eles teriam que tomar cuidado agora. Aproveitando que Gideão e a Senhora Gleeful não estavam prestando atenção, os gêmeos correram até a porta e saíram atrás de Bud. Era uma coisa boa que eles tinham tempo antes que o ônibus chegasse.

“Precisamos chegar em algum lugar bem alto”, Ford falou ao chegar no estacionamento.

“É, especialmente você”, Stan respondeu. “Porque você é baixinho”.

“DÁ PRA PARAR!”, Ford respirou fundo. “Tem certeza que superou mesmo seu medo de altura?”

Stan não gostou de como isso soou. Ford o arrastou pelo braço até uma corda que prendia um balão em formato de cifrão.

“Nós não vamos fazer isso, vamos?”, Stan perguntou.

“Vamos sim. Precisamos achar o Bud. Você pode querer largar esse coala”.

“Nunca”.

Foi mais difícil que descer a corda no quarto de Bud. Mas eles conseguiram de novo. No alto, eles acharam Bud no ponto de ônibus. Ele estava sentado no banco com a Growling Grenda.

“Que coisa mais bonitinha você vai fazer, seu bonitinho da cara fofa?”, ela perguntou com sua voz grossa.

“Eu vou aniquilar a família inteirinha do grande arqui-inimigo do meu pai”, Bud respondeu.

“Oh, tudo bem”, Grenda respondeu chocada.

Todos ouviram o ônibus chegando. Ele parou no ponto e Bud subiu, rumo à Cabana do Espaço. Stan e Ford começaram a se preocupar que não conseguissem salvar Dipper.

“Ele vai encolher o tivô Dipper”, Ford disse.

“Ah, Cifrão Voador da Promoção”, Stan lamentou. “Se você conseguisse nos levar voando até a Cabana do Espaço”.

“Talvez ele consiga”, Ford disse sacando um canivete de um dos bolsos do casaco.

Ele cortou a corda com facilidade e o balão saiu voando com o vento. Felizmente para os gêmeos, o vento levava direto para a direção da cabana. Ford deu instruções de como Stan devia equilibrar o peso e empurrar um dos lados do balão para controlar o voo. Com todas as curvas que o ônibus fazia, os gêmeos assumiram a liderança na corrida até a cabana e chegaram primeiro, aterrissando bem na placa da loja de presentes.

“Como vamos detê-lo?”, Ford perguntou.

“Eu tenho uma ideia”, Stan respondeu dando mordidas rápidas no coala de doce.

Bud chegou pouco tempo depois, pronto para abrir a porta e atacar Dipper.

“Agora eu vou pegar você, Dipper Pines”, ele disse.

Mas antes que ele pudesse abrir a porta Bud sentiu alguma coisa atingir sua cabeça. Era um coala de goma, preso em seu cabelo para desespero do garoto. Dipper e Ford assistiam do alto.

“Desculpa, amigo de goma”, Stan disse triste.

“É por um bem maior”, Ford respondeu.

“Droga”, Bud gritou. “Um daqueles coalas de goma infernais grudou no meu cabelo perfeito. O papai vai ficar furioso”.

Ele acabou largando a lanterna para tentar tirar o doce, dando chance de Ford e Stan desceram para o chão. Bud cuidou do cabelo, sem notar os gêmeos chegando à lanterna.

“Entra na frente, Ford”, Stan disse. “Eu vou fazer você crescer de volta”.

“Tudo bem”, Ford disse girando o cristal. “Peraí, você vai fazer a gente crescer pra mesma altura, né?”

“Ford, isso não importa agora”, Stan disse irritado.

“Bem, se não importa, por que não faz isso?”

“Por que você tá tão chato? Por que você não pode aceitar que eu seja um pouco mais alto que você?”

“Ah, sou eu que tô chato? É você que fica tirando sarro da minha cara e tudo mais”.

“Tipo o que? Te chamando de pequeno...”

“Não diga isso”, Ford mandou.

“Pequeno Stanford”, eles ouviram a voz de Bud e sabiam que estavam encrencados.

Bud agarrou os dois gêmeos e os ergueu até a altura do rosto.

“Ouso dizer eu você teriam me derrotado se não fosse pela tola rivalidade de irmãos”.

Com os gêmeos em uma mão e a lanterna na outra, Bud chutou a porta da loja de presentes e apontou a lanterna para a primeira coisa que viu se mexendo: o velho boné azul e branco com desenho e pinheiro Dipper que usava.

“A cabana é minha, Dipper Pines”.

“NÃO”, os gêmeos gritaram ao ver Bud encolhendo Dipper, até restar apenas o boné, que caiu no chão.

“Ora, ora, Dipper”, Bud continuou. “Parece que finalmente eu levei a melhor sobre você”.

Ele levantou o boné do chão, pronto para agarrar Dipper, mas ficou chocado ao ver que não era o homem debaixo do boné.

“DAN”, os gêmeos gritaram ao ver o amigo encolhido.

“O quê?”, Bud disse surpreso.

“O que tá acontecendo?”, Dan perguntou incrédulo.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Shandra entrou na loja de presentes. Por reflexo, Bud ligou a lanterna e encolheu a garota também. Agora ele tinha quatro reféns, que foram jogados dentro de um pote de vidro vazio, que estava no balcão da loja.

“O que aconteceu aqui?”, Shandra perguntou.

“Bud usou uma lanterna mágica para nos encolher”, Stan respondeu.

“E ele vai encolher o Tivô Dipper”, Ford completou.

“Me digam onde o Dipper está”, Bud exigiu balançando o pote.

“NUNCA”, todos responderam.

“Tudo bem”, Bud disse. “Não preciso da ajuda de vocês. Ele tem que estar na casa, então só tenho que procurá-lo”. Ele pôs o vidro em um dos bolsos maiores do terno e começou a procurar Dipper.

Dentro do vidro Dan tentou socar o vidro para quebra-lo, mas não adiantou. Ford estava desolado num canto.

“É tudo minha culpa”, ele disse.

“Não é verdade, Ford”, Shandra disse.

“É sim. Fui eu que montei aquela lanterna. Eu. E eu fiz isso porque... Porque vocês ficaram me provocando o tempo todo. Por quê, Stanley? Por que você fez aquilo?”

“Acho que é porque... porque você é melhor do que eu em tudo”.

“O quê?”, Ford disse surpreso.

“Ford, você é bom no xadrez, damas, na escola. Os professores falam de você o tempo todo. O papai vive dizendo como você é inteligente. Eu não tenho nada disso. Acho que eu finalmente senti que tava vencendo em alguma coisa pra variar”.

“Isso não é verdade, Stanley. Você é melhor do que eu nos esportes, você é três vezes campeão de boxe da escola. Você faz as pessoas gostarem de você com facilidade. A única razão porque você não tem amigos lá em casa é porque você é meu irmão. E todo mundo me odeia. Sou eu que tenho ciúmes de você”.

“Parece que vocês dois passam tanto tempo se comparando um com o outro que não percebem as próprias qualidades”, Shandra comentou.

“A grama do vizinho é sempre mais verde, certo?”, Dan completou.

“Tem mais”, Ford disse. “Eu fiquei chateado porque vocês ficaram me chamando de tampinha”.

“Mas eu chamo você de nerd e você me chama de cabeça de vento o tempo todo”.

“É diferente. Porque eu sei que não estamos falando sério. Sabe quem me chama de tampinha o tempo todo, Stanley? O Crampelter”. Stan ficou em silêncio. “Você falando assim me fez pensar que tudo que ele diz de mim é verdade. E eu não queria aceitar isso. Fiquei com raiva e acabou dando tudo errado pra gente”.

“Ford... me desculpa”.

“Tudo bem. Acho que perdemos dessa vez, não é?”

“Ainda não”, Dan disse. “Eu acho que tenho uma ideia”.

Enquanto os quatro se resolviam, Bud continuou procurando Dipper pela casa. Ele olhou nos cômodos que não estavam trancados até chegar ao salão do corredor de espelhos, onde viu Dipper refletido em todos aqueles espelhos. Se já era ruim ver um Dipper, o que dirá de um exército deles.

“DIPPER PINES!”, Bud gritou.

“Oi, Gideão”, Dipper respondeu de algum lugar. “Eu tava precisando de alguém para testar o labirinto de espelhos. Eu preferiria que fosse qualquer um, menos você, mas temo que não tenha mais ninguém aqui”.

Assim, Dipper andou para algum lugar. Com todos os reflexos andando em todas as direções era difícil dizer para onde.

“Volte já aqui”, Bud exigiu.

“Tente me achar, seu gnomo”, Dipper respondeu.

Dentro do vidro, Dan apoiou Shandra nos ombros para que a garota alcançasse a tampa do vidro e a empurrasse. Com a tampa fora do caminho, Stan e Ford saíram do vidro, ajudando os mais velhos a saírem em seguida. Eles tinham que chegar à lanterna antes que Bud pegasse Dipper. Felizmente, a lanterna não estava muito longe. E com Bud concentrado em sua busca, era fácil se escalar até o pescoço do garoto e atravessas por trás para chegar à lanterna. O grupo tropeçou em um fio de cabelo fora do lugar e acabou caindo no pescoço de Bud.

“Ei, o pescoço dele é bem macio”, Dan disse.

“É tipo um pula-pula”, Shandra disse.

“Vamos fazer anjos de gordura”, Stan sugeriu.

“Foco, pessoal”, Ford alertou. “Não podemos chamar atenção para nós”.

Infelizmente, Bud sentiu algo mexendo em seu pescoço. Ele pensou que fosse mais um cupim, que tinha ficado pra trás, e tentou dar um tapa ou dois nele para mata-lo. Ele quase acertou Dan e o derrubou, mas o rapaz conseguiu se livrar do golpe.

“Teria sido uma queda feia daqui de cima”, ele comentou.

“Pelo menos você teria caído no tapete”, Shandra disse.

“E talvez você pudesse achar uma batata frita”, Stan disse. “Eu tenho certeza que o tapete tá cheio de batatas daquele saco que eu derrubei ontem. Uma batata daquelas cairia bem agora”.

“Stanley, isso é nojento”, Ford disse. “Mas foco agora. Estamos quase no bolso”.

Eles desceram pelo terno de Bud até o bolso. Tudo estava dando certo, afinal. Só que não. Enquanto andava pelo labirinto, Bud deu de cara com Dipper e sacou a lanterna do bolso antes que o grupo chegasse ao objeto. Teria sido o fim, se Bud não tivesse confundido o reflexo com Dipper. O brilho rosa da lanterna acabou sendo refletido pelos espelhos várias vezes. Bud quase foi atingido pelo ricochete, mas se abaixou a tempo e o raio rosa atingiu uma decoração de cabeça de cervo.

Os reflexos de Dipper começaram a rir, mesmo sem entender porque Bud gritou e se abaixou. Num acesso de raiva, Bud jogou a lanterna em um dos espelhos, quebrando-o.

“Ei”, Dipper reclamou. “Cuidado com a mercadoria”.

Bud agarrou a lanterna com um sorriso maligno no rosto. Ele tinha uma ideia. Ao invés de procurar Dipper entre os reflexos, ele começou a quebrar os espelhos do labirinto. Ele encontraria Dipper mais rapidamente assim.

“Seu pirralho”, Dipper gritou, saindo de detrás de um dos espelhos e ficando cara a cara com Bud. “Deu muito trabalho juntar esses espelhos e formar o labirinto, sabia? Daniel e Shandra passaram uma hora montando tudo pra você quebrar assim. Você vai pagar por isso”.

“Engano seu”, Bud disse apontando a lanterna para Dipper. “VOCÊ é que vai pagar”.

“O Tivô Dipper tá frito” Stan disse, ainda agarrado ao terno de Bud.

“Ainda não Stan”, Ford disse. “O sovaco”.

“Nem pensar!”, Shandra gritou.

Dan agarrou um dos braços de Shandra e foi com os gêmeos até o sovaco de Bud. Era uma ideia nojenta, mas era tudo que Ford conseguiu pensar. Ele só podia torcer para que Bud sentisse cócegas naquela área.

Bud ainda estava apontando a lanterna para Dipper, pronto para encolher o homem. Dipper não sabia o porquê, mas começou a recuar.

“O que você vai fazer?”, ele disse.

“Finalmente, depois e todo esse tempo, depois de toda a humilhação, seu negócio, sua família, tudo finalmente vai ser meu”, Bud disse. “Você não tem ninguém pra te proteger agora. Prepare-se para a ira da Família Glee...” Bud parou de falar e começou a rir incontrolavelmente.

“Eu nem sei como reagir a isso”, Dipper comentou. “O que está havendo, Bud?”

Ford e os outros tinham chegado ao sovaco do garoto e começaram a fazer cócegas. Era nojento, mas eles não tinham tempo para dar atenção a isso. Eles ouviram os risos incontroláveis de Bud, então sabiam que Dipper estava a salvo. Bud se debatia sem conseguir parar de rir.

“Olha, garoto”, Dipper começou a falar sem entender o que estava acontecendo. “Eu acho que esse lance de rivalidade e vingança tá afetando você. Eu posso entender, quer dizer, você deve achar que eu sou um rival formidável, certo?

Mas Bud não parava de rir e não conseguiu dizer anda que fizesse sentido. Ele estava espumando pela boca, literalmente.

“Já chega disso”, Dipper continuou. “Vamos lá, você me pega um dia desses, quem sabe. Discuta seus planos malvados com seus amigos da próxima vez. Trabalhe a ideia. Mas primeiro cuide da sua saúde mental, tá bom? E... por que seu cabelo está branco?”

Bud não parava de rir. E esse já estava ficando irritante. Dipper simplesmente empurrou Bud com o pé em direção à porta da loja de presentes. Empurrão após empurrão, Dipper conseguiu empurrar Bud para fora. Ford e os outros saltaram antes que Bud rolasse os degraus. Em algum momento, Bud deixou a lanterna cair. Ele só notou isso quando parou de sentir as cócegas, mas Dipper fechou a porta antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

“Que garoto estranho”, Dipper disse. “Espero que o Stan não volte a andar com ele. Agora preciso ver o dano no labirinto”.

Dipper deixou a loja de presentes e voltou para o salão. Ford e os outros correram para a lanterna. Stan colocou Ford em frente à luz para deixa-lo maior e Ford fez a mesma coisa pelo irmão. Depois que Dan e Shandra foram restaurados, Dan notou uma coisa.

“Hm, Stan”, ele disse. “Você tá um milímetro e meio mais alto que o Ford”.

“O quê?”, Stan perguntou, olhado para Ford.

“Você merece, Stanley”, Ford disse. “Você já age como se fosse meu irmão mais velho. Pode muito bem ser mais alto que eu”.

“Obrigado, Ford. E me desculpa por te deixar chateado. Não foi de propósito. O Tivô Dipper estava certo sobre magoar seus sentimentos”.

“Tudo bem. Além do mais, você é mais alto agora, mas quem sabe se isso não muda no futuro? Talvez eu, tipo, dobre de tamanho ano que vem. Aí eu vou ser o Gêmeo Alfa”.

“É, não conte com isso”.

Os dois riram e deram um Toque de Sies antes de se abraçarem.

“Então, irmãozinho”, Stan disse. “O que vamos fazer com a lanterna?”

“Acho melhor a gente destruir esse cristal”, Ford disse. “Pra não cair nas mãos erradas ou coisa assim”.

“Ou podemos guardar num local seguro. Sabe, pro caso da gente precisar dele um dia”.

Parecia uma ideia razoável. Ford guardou a lanterna numa caixa, dentro de uma gaveta. Estaria segura lá, onde Bud não teria acesso. As coisas ficariam bem para eles.

Mas não para Bud.

“VOCÊ O QUÊ?”, Gideão gritou. “Você perdeu outra chance?”

“Eu sinto muito papai”, Bud disse.

“Você tentou e falhou vezes demais, Bud”.

“Eu sei, papai. Mas eu vou conseguir da próxima vez”.

“Não, filho. Você já falhou vezes demais. Agora é a MINHA vez”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bud falhou, agora é a vez de Gideão. O que o homem vai aprontar?
> 
> E eu finalmente incluí o Pato-tive. Não estava no plano original, mas aconteceu


	14. Tesouro Irracional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma desavensa com Preston leva Stan e Ford a embarcarem numa caça a uma conspiração envolvendo o fundador da cidade. Dipper não tem um bom dia também.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depois de 84 anos, finalmente consigo atualizar essa fanfic.  
Apesar dela ter meio que o enredo dos episódio já preparado pelo desenho, ainda são 7,5k de palavras, então essa fanfic é atualada menos frequentemente que Memory Falls, que tem capítulos de 1/3 do comprimento.

Era feriado municipal em Gravity Falls. Dipper explicou que era Dia dos Pioneiros, um dia onde se celebrava a fundação de Gravity Falls ou coisa assim. Stan gostava de feriados. Feriados significavam sem escola, sem trabalho, diversão e (talvez) coisas de graça. E se o Dia dos Pioneiros fosse como o Summerween, seria um feriado bem divertido.

“Vocês vão gostar do Dia dos Pioneiros”, Dipper falou.

“Tivô Dipper, por que você tá vestido assim?”, Stan perguntou.

Dipper tinha trocados suas roupas normais por algumas roupas do estilo do século XIX, com direito a suspensórios e tons de marrom e cinza. Até seu boné tinha sido trocado por um chapéu de guaxinim.

“São roupas padrões para o dia de hoje, Stanley”, Dipper respondeu. “Significa que vocês têm que usar também”.

Ok, talvez o Dia dos Pioneiros já não fosse tão legal quanto o Summerween se ia começar desse jeito. A contragosto, Stan vestiu uma roupa apropriada, reclamando que era muito apertada ou muito folgada, ou os dois ao mesmo tempo. Ford não se importou. Pra completar, cada um ganhou uma pequena mochila de (ele esperava que realmente não fosse) pele de gambá.

“É como se fosse uma fantasia de Summerween, Stanley” ele disse.

“Exceto que fantasias de Summerween são legais”, Stan respondeu.

Quando Stan achou que não dava pra ficar pior, ele descobriu que teria que ir a pé para a cidade porque não havia carros em 1863 e a cidade levava o Dia dos Pioneiros muito a sério. E mesmo que Dipper conseguisse uma carroça, Stan não andaria em uma. Aqueles malditos segundos que ele passou na carroça quando viajou no tempo com Ford foram suficientes para uma vida toda.

Depois de uma longa caminhada (que geralmente não era tão longa), a família Pines chegou à cidade. Ford notou como tudo estava arrumado para parecer que eles estavam mesmo em 1863. As casas e lojas tinham sido decoradas para parecerem estabelecimentos antigos, vidros limpos foram substituídos por vidros marrons para simular sujeira, as pessoas se vestiam com roupas como as que Dipper estava usando e andavam em carroças, havia vendedores anunciando mercadorias da época, pessoas praticavam artesanato e faziam atividades da época dos pioneiros. Se parecia que a cidade levava o Halloween tão a sério ao ponto de comemorá-lo duas vezes no ano, o Dia dos Pioneiros não ficava atrás.

“Bem vindos a 1863”, Toby Determinado anunciava aos recém-chegados.

“Cai fora daqui, Toby”, Stan gritou com raiva, assustando o repórter.

“Stanley, isso não foi educado”, Dipper repreendeu.

“Isso é ridículo, Tivô Dipper. As pessoas comemoram o Dia dos Pioneiros assim todos os anos?”

“Sim, e é uma tradição muito importante para os moradores. Você pode ter problemas se irritar o povo da cidade hoje. Ano passado prenderam um cara na berlinda só porque ele veio de carro para a cidade no feriado”.

Ok, ser preso não era algo que Stan queria que acontecesse com ele. A ideia de uma cadeia já era ruim, mas ser preso numa armação de madeira como na Idade Média era ainda pior.

“Eu vou tentar me comportar, Tivô Dipper”, ele garantiu.

“Ótimo. Vocês dois podem ficar comigo e o Soos se quiserem ou podem andar por aí”.

“Vamos dar uma olhada ao redor, Stan”, Ford chamou. “Deve ter algo interessante para fazer”.

“O que tá acontecendo ali?”

Stan apontou para uma pequena multidão. Um homem vestido de padre dava sua benção para outro homem com um pica-pau pousado em sua mão enquanto as pessoas ao redor se emocionavam.

“Alguém pode me explicar?”, Stan disse confuso.

“Ah é, eu me lembro disso”, Ford disse retirando o álbum de recortes da bolsa. “_Em Gravity Falls era lícito se casar com pica-paus_. Estranho, né?”

“E ainda é lícito”, disse o homem que acabara de se casar com a ave. “É muito lícito”.

Alguém começou a anunciar que a cerimônia de abertura do feriado estava a ponto de começar. Era estranho que tivessem usado um microfone para o anúncio, dado que eles não existiam no século XIX, mas Ford não se deixou pensar muito nisso. Pelo menos, ele não queria pensar que tinha sido o responsável por bagunçar a linha do tempo com Stan em uma daquelas viagens para o passado, dias atrás.

O homem no microfone reunia as pessoas da cidade para se reunir ao redor do palco para ouvir as palavras da família fundadora da cidade, os Northwest. Stan não achava que podia ficar mais irritado com o feriado, até ver o esnobe Preston exigindo atenção.

“Mantenha a calma, Stanley”, Ford disse. “Lembre-se do que o Tivô Dipper disse sobre a berlinda”.

“Vou tentar não dar um soco nele”, Stan respondeu.

“É o bastante pra mim. E tente se divertir um pouco”.

“Não prometo isso, Seis Dedos”.

Os dois se juntaram á multidão para ouvir o discurso da Família Northwest. Talvez fosse algo chato, talvez fosse algo interessante, mas quem sabe? Não era como se eles pudessem fazer alguma coisa sem que a cerimônia de abertura acabasse.

“Olá, todo mundo”. Preston disse animadamente. “Vocês me conhecem. Preston Northwest, ta-ta-ta-tataraneto do fundador da cidade, Nathaniel Northwest. E eu também sou muito rico”, os pais de Preston deram um breve aplauso. “Agora se tiverem espírito pioneiro pedimos que venham ao palco e se apresentem”.

Ford não deixou de notar o pequeno sorriso de Stan. Aquele sorriso que ele dava quando pensava numa brincadeira divertida para pregar com alguém (geralmente Crampelter, quando ele mexia com Ford).

“O que você vai fazer?”, Ford perguntou.

“Nada de mais”, Stan respondeu. “Só entrar um pouco nesse feriado e aproveitar a participação da plateia”.

“Esse cara é, tipo, seu arqui-inimigo. Pelo menos aqui em Gravity Falls”.

“Bem, talvez eu queira tentar irritar um pouco o Preston”.

Assim, Stan subiu no palco. Ford só podia esperar que ele não fizesse algo que se arrependesse depois.

“Nosso primeiro convidado é...”, Preston começou a aflar animadamente, mas mudou de humor quando viu que estava no palco. “Hm, Stan Pines”.

“Ei, todo mundo”, Stan disse para o público. “Vamos começar esse Dia dos Pioneiros. ‘<strike>O_ que é que eu tô fazendo’._</strike> Certo, pessoal. Juntem-se ao canto. A-MÉ-RI-CA, A-MÉ-RI-CA”.

A multidão se juntou ao canto de Stan, que tinha um sorriso no rosto e estava prestes a fazer uma piada quando Preston se meteu e pegou o microfone de volta.

“Lamento de dar essa notícia, mas o Dia dos Pioneiros é para pessoas sérias”, ele disse. “E você parece um ato ridículo”.

“Como assim ‘ridículo’?”

“Suas calças estão ao contrário, Stan”.

“Era pra ser uma piada”, Stan disse envergonhado.

“A única piada aqui é você, Stanley Pines. Você é sempre tão bobo”.

“Ei, eu sei ser sério”.

“E eu estou com vergonha por você. Aplausos para ele, pessoal”.

A multidão começou a aplaudir e rir de Stan, que ficou envergonhado ao ponto dele deixar o palco correndo. Ford correu atrás do irmão, xingando Preston internamente. Poucas pessoas conseguiam deixar Stan chateado consigo mesmo, e Preston tinham que ser uma delas, se gabando de como a Família Northwest era perfeita. Ford queria fazer o garoto pagar, mas agora ele tinha que ver como Stan estava.

“Stanley, tá tudo bem?”, ele perguntou ao alcançar o irmão.

“Preciso de um saco de Amendoim Caramelado pra me sentir melhor”, Stan respondeu desanimado.

“Acho que eles não vendem essas coisas por aqui, principalmente hoje, mas temos algumas balas de manteiga”.

“Isso deve servir”.

“Então, como foi que você virou as calças ao contrário sem que eu visse?”

“Não importa, agora que o Preston estragou a brincadeira”.

Ford pôs a mão em volta do ombro de Stan e acompanhou o irmão ajudando a procurar um lugar onde pudessem comprar balas.

Não muito longe dali, Dipper foi ao Museu de História ajudar Soos com alguns pequenos trabalhos para o dia, como um faz-tudo. No momento, Soos estava ajudando algumas crianças a escolher alguns livros para ler.

“Parece que está tudo sob controle aqui”, Dipper disse.

“Hey, Dipper”, Soos cumprimentou. “É um trabalho fácil na maior parte do tempo”.

“Precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa?”

“Bem, meio que eu preciso esconder os computadores por hoje. Sabe como é. Não havia computadores em 1863. E depois é só ficar de olho para que ninguém use”.

“Posso cuidar disso”.

O trabalho foi tranquilo nos primeiros minutos. Dipper tinha separado alguns livros para a leitura para crianças, que começaria em logo mais. Até que as coisas estavam indo bastante calmas por lá. Dipper estava levando os últimos livros quando ouviu o som de um computador ligando. Ele se virou na direção do som e viu uma criança sentada em frente a um dos computadores que Soos tinha coberto mais cedo.

“Com licença, menina”, ele chamou. “Não é permitido usar os computadores da biblioteca hoje. Você vai ter que desliga-lo”.

A menina não deu atenção ao que Dipper disse e continuou olhando para o computador.

“Olha”, Dipper disse num voz mais séria. “Obviamente você quer ou precisa usar o computador, mas devo pedir que você desligue a máquina”.

A menina olhou Dipper por um segundo com uma cara desinteressada e voltou a atenção para a tela.

“Garota”, Dipper disse um pouco irritado. “Se você não desligar o computador, eu mesmo vou ter que fazer isso”.

De repente a menina começou a chorar, gritar e espernear. O barulho acabou atraindo a atenção da polícia.

“O que está acontecendo aqui?”, perguntou o Xerife Nate.

“Ele gritou comigo”, a menina respondeu apontado para Dipper.

“Isso não é verdade”, Dipper disse. “Eu só disse que ela não podia usar o computador hoje”.

“Senhor Pines, vou ter que pedir que me acompanhe”.

“Mas eu não fiz nada. Olha, eu só estava fazendo meu trabalho aqui. Isso não é contra as regras. O que você vai fazer quanto a isso? Me prender na berlinda?”

Bem, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. A próxima coisa que Dipper sabia era que estava sendo preso em um daqueles suportes de madeira que ele mencionou mais cedo.

“Eu devia ter visto isso chegando”, ele disse.

Longe dali, Ford conseguiu achar as balas de manteiga e comprou um saco inteiro pra Stan. Não eram os amendoins que ele queria, mas ainda eram doces. Os dois se sentaram nos degraus da estátua de Nathaniel Northwest. Stan ainda estava chateado de ter sido chamado de bobo na frente da cidade.

“Ford, posso te perguntar uma coisa?”, ele perguntou colocando uma bala na boca. “Você acha que eu sou... bobo?”

“Hm... não?”, Ford respondeu, obviamente mentindo.

“Ah, você também. Eu sabia. Eu pensei que era meu charme, mas acho que todos me veem apenas como uma piada”.

“Stanley, você não é uma piada. Você é divertido”.

“Isso foi antes do Preston destruir minha brincadeira. Ele destrói qualquer coisa”.

“Preston”, Ford murmurou com raiva. “Por que ele acha que por ser parente do fundador da cidade, ele pode tratar todo mundo como lixo? Alguém tem que tirar ele do pedestal”.

“E como você planeja fazer isso?”

“Espera aí”, Ford disse tirando o álbum de recortes da bolsa. “Acho que eu li alguma coisa sobre o ta-ta-ta-tataravô do Preston uma vez”. Ford folheou as páginas até achar o que estava procurando. “Isso é perfeito, olha só. _De acordo com as minhas investigações, recentemente fiz uma descoberta chocante. Nathaniel Northwest pode não ser o fundador de Gravity Falls. O QUÊ? Acredito que a prova desse segredo está enterrada em algum trecho do documento anexo. Se ao menos eu desvendasse o enigma. Mas tenho milhares de outras coisas importantes pra fazer agora, então vou deixar isso aqui para outra hora. <strike>Se eu não acabar esquecendo depois</strike>_.

Os dois garotos abriram um pedaço de papel que estava preso à página. Tinha um desenho de um triângulo e várias marcas aleatórias, junto com um texto ilegível. Fosse o que fosse, parecia algo importante.

“Caramba, Ford”, Stan disse. “Se isso for verdade, quer dizer que toda a família do Preston é uma fraude”.

“Mais que isso. Pode ser uma grande conspiração, Stanley”. Ford respondeu.

“Conspirações são coisas sérias, certo?”

“Muito sérias”.

“Então vamos investigar. Se eu te ajudar a desvendar o enigma, ninguém mais vai poder me chamar de bobo. E eu vou poder esfregar a cara do Preston com a verdade sobre a família dele”.

“Isso! Gêmeos do Mistério?”, Ford disse estendendo um punho para Stan.

“Parece que o nome pega mesmo, né?”

“Com certeza”.

Os dois correram da estátua, prontos para resolver o enigma deixado pelo autor do álbum. Nenhum deles viu o Xerife Nate sair de detrás da estátua, encarando os dois gêmeos enquanto falava no rádio.

“Aqui é o Xerife Nate”, ele disse no rádio. “Temos um Código Sépia. Estou seguindo eles. Entendido. Nate desliga”.

“Algum problema, xerife?”, um oficial, parceiro do xerife, perguntou.

“Código Sépia, Oficial Lee. Treinamos para esse momento a nossa vida toda”.

“O que devemos fazer então?”

“Temos que ficar de olho naqueles garotos”, ele disse apontando.

“Que garotos?”

Quando o xerife se virou, Stan e Ford tinham sumido. ‘Vai ser um longo dia’, ele pensou.

No centro da cidade, Dipper tentou se soltar dos grilhões de madeira, mas não estava dando certo.

“Ora, ora, ora”, ele ouviu a voz de Bud falando. “Dipper Pines, mas que prazer em vê-lo assim”.

“Nós dois sabemos que você era quem devia estar preso aqui por tentar roubar minha cabana”, Dipper respondeu. “A propósito, quem escolheu sua roupa? Sua bisavó? Parece melhor que o terno que você usa o tempo todo. Hahaha”.

“Eu sou apenas um humilde tomateiro vendendo meus tomates, Dipper. Opa, deixei cair um”. Bud jogou um tomate no rosto de Dipper, acertando um dos olhos. “Opa, deixei cair outro”. Ele jogou outro tomate e foi embora rindo.

“Se ele fosse 50 anos mais velho eu poderia dar um soco nele sem me importar”, Dipper murmurou.

Depois que Dipper foi levado, Stan e Ford chegaram à biblioteca, alheios ao que acontecia com o tivô. Os dois foram para uma área mais isolada e escura da biblioteca, para ter um pouco de privacidade. Se eles iam tentar desvendar uma conspiração envolvendo a família mais rica da cidade, eles precisavam ser discretos.

“Tudo bem, Stanley”, Ford falou. “Se a gente provar que Nathaniel Northwest não foi o fundador de Gravity Falls, isso vai colocar o Preston no seu devido lugar”.

“E resolver o enigma vai provar que eu não sou bobo”, Stan respondeu. “Por onde começamos?”

“Olha, Stanley. Isso é algo sério e precisamos de foco. Se você quer mesmo ajudar, não pode se distrair disso, entendeu?”

“Entendi, Seis Dedos. Eu vou me manter ficado dessa vez. Eu vou ser sério. O que fazemos primeiro?”.

“Os desenhos no enigma podem ser algum tipo de código. Temos que descobrir o que eles significam. Você olha nos livros e eu olho nesses slides antigos”.

Ford pegou uma caixa cheia de pequenos slides de sabe-se lá quanto tempo atrás e ligou um projeto empoeirado. Desde que parecia proibido usar os computadores públicos no Dia dos Pioneiros, ele teria que recorrer à tecnologia antiga. Ele colocou os slides no projetor e verificou semelhanças com o enigma do papel.

“Não são hieróglifos”, ele disse. “Nem numerologia. Não é... espera” ele parou comparando com os desenhos de alquimia no slide. “É claro. O triângulo é o símbolo do fogo na alquimia. Iluminar o pergaminho com fogo deve revelar a mensagem secreta”.

“Isso é tão óbvio”, Stan disse empolgado.

“Fique de olho no papel, Stanley. Eu vou pegar uma vela”.

Stan ficou sozinho vigiando as coisas. Ele iria garantir que ninguém chegasse perto do pergaminho e, assim, ele e Ford resolveriam a conspiração, envergonhando Preston na frente da cidade. Tudo daria certo. Mas dez segundos depois que Ford saiu Stan começou a ficar entediado. Quanto tempo podia levar pra conseguir uma vela? Ele olhou e o dobrou ao meio. Um pequeno sorriso se formava em seu rosto à medida que ele dobrava e dobrava o papel. Em pouco tempo ele montou um chapéu e o colocou na cabeça, rindo. Ford voltou logo depois com a vela.

“Muito bem, vamos iluminar essa coisa”, Ford disse, animado. “Depois disso, nós podemos... Stanley?”

“Eu fiz um chapéu”, Stan respondeu rindo. “Ah, não”, ele parou de rir. “Eu fiz uma coisa boba de novo, que droga. Me desculpa, Ford. Eu vou desfazer tudo”.

“Não, Stanley, espera”, Ford disse parando Stan. “Você transformou o pergaminho num mapa”.

“O quê?”

Ford pôs a vela próxima do papel, apenas o suficiente para iluminar poder ver. O pergaminho tinha realente virado um mapa.

“E eu tava quase queimando ele”.

“Ha, parece que eu fiz uma coisa certa pra variar”.

Antes que os garotos pudessem comemorar, eles ouviram a voz do xerife na entrada da biblioteca.

“Estamos procurando os sobrinhos de Dipper Pines”, o Xerife Nate disse. “Eles passaram por aqui?”

“Estamos atrás deles por motivos secretos”, disse o Oficial Lee.

“Eles entraram há alguns minutos”, a bibliotecária respondeu. “Devem estar na área de história”.

Rapidamente, Stan se escondeu debaixo da mesa, arrastando Ford com ele.

“Por que estão atrás da gente?”, Stan perguntou.

“Deve ter algo a ver com o pergaminho. Eles devem ter ouvido nossa conversa de mais cedo e estão nos caçando agora”.

“Uau, minha primeira fuga da polícia. Espera até o Crampelter ficar sabendo”.

“Agora não, Stanley. Temos que ir para outro lugar”.

“Esse mapa vai nos mostrar o caminho”.

Os dois deixaram a biblioteca em silêncio e escondidos, para que não chamassem atenção de ninguém. Stanley segurou o mapa, seguindo a trilha deixada até chegar ao Museu de História da cidade.

“Fiddleford vem tentando trazer nós dois aqui há um bom tempo”, Stan falou. “Quem diria que acabaríamos vindo por vontade própria e sem ele”.

Stan tinha optado por fazer uma entrada furtiva no museu, como eles fazem nos filmes, mas não foi necessário. O museu estava aberto de graça ao público por causa do feriado, e os visitantes recebiam balões coloridos na entrada. Sem contar que qualquer um poderia ver os gêmeos entrando pela janela em plena luz do dia. Os dois permaneceram juntos com Ford assumindo o mapa.

“O que a gente faz agora?”, Stan perguntou. “Roubamos as costelas do Thomas Jefferson?”

“Eca! Não!”, Ford gritou. “Segundo o mapa, a próxima dica sobre o fundador deve estar bem na nossa frente agora”.

Havia uma espécie de quadro pendurado na parede em frente aos gêmeos. Era algo estranho e disforme. Sem sentido.

“Vamos roubar essa coisa e fugir daqui”, Stan disse.

“Stanley, não”, Ford respondeu. “Sem chamar a atenção, lembra? Fugir do museu com uma peça vai atrair a polícia até nós”.

“É mesmo. Se aqueles policiais estão atrás de nós, temos que ser discretos”.

Stan se sentou num banco em frente o quadro enquanto Ford ficou encarando, tentando achar alguma pista, analisando cada centímetro quadrado em busca de pistas. Stan estava dividido entre permanecer focado na missão e dar voz ao tédio porque o quadro era muito burro. Ele acabou se deitando no banco, ainda olhando para o quadro.

‘Eu preciso me concentrar’ ele pensou. “Será que se eu aumentar o fluxo de sangue no cérebro eu consigo pensar melhor, Ford?”

“Acho que isso é lenda urbana, Stanley”.

Ainda assim, Stan fechou os olhos e ficou de cabeça pra baixo no banco.

“Vamos, quadro, seja menos burro”, ele disse.

Ele respirou profundamente antes de abrir os olhos e olhar para o quadro de novo.

“CARAMBA, DEU CERTO”, ele gritou.

“Como é que é?”, Ford gritou também.

Ele correu para o banco e se sentou de cabeça pra baixo ao lado de Stan. A escultura estranha se revelou uma escultura normal de um anjo apontando.

“Não era uma coisa abstrata ou sem sentido”, Ford disse. “Isso só tá de cabeça pra baixo. Você conseguiu de novo, Stanley”.

“Eu acho que vi essa estátua no cemitério”, Stan respondeu.

“Temos que ir lá, agora”.

Na entrada do museu, o Xerife Nate e o Oficial Lee tinham acabado de entrar quando Nate recebeu uma chamada no rádio e teve que atender.

“Nate falando. Não, senhor. Ainda estamos seguindo os alvos, mas estamos perto. Sim, senhor. Eu garanto que essas crianças não vão passar por nós”.

Assim que ele disse isso, Stan e Ford passaram correndo por eles, deixando os policiais para trás. Os gêmeos deixaram o museu rapidamente, enquanto os policiais ficaram presos ao tentarem sair pela porta estreita ao mesmo tempo.

No centro da cidade, Dipper ainda estava preso. Ele já tinha perdido a noção de quanto tempo tinha se passado desde a prisão. Ele se pegou pensando onde estavam as crianças, mas não era como os gêmeos pudessem fazer alguma coisa para ajuda-lo agora. Ele teria que escapar sozinho ou esperar que a pena acabasse. E desde que ele teve que ouvir o homem que tinha casado com o pica-pau discutir a relação com a nova esposa, definitivamente ele não esperaria.

Ele lembrou que tinha um grampo prendendo seu cabelo e, de algum modo, conseguiu por as mãos nele. Ele teve sorte de que as mãos e a cabeça estavam presas próximas umas às outras. E ele tinha experiência em abrir cadeados, mas esse era um conhecimento que ele não revelaria para os sobrinhos. Stanley definitivamente tentaria aprender, e ele não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Dipper pôs o grampo entre os dentes e se contorceu o melhor que pôde para alcançar o cadeado.

“Quase lá, quase lá”, ele murmurou.

Infelizmente, ele acabou deixando o grampo cair no chão. E ele não tinha um sobressalente para usar. Outra coisa que ele percebeu foi que não estava sozinho. Bem ali, na sua frente, estava Preston Northwest. O garoto se abaixou para pegar o grampo, sem perder o sorriso arrogante no rosto.

“Ora, ora se não é o tio do Stan, Senhor Pines”, ele disse.

“Eu viu o que você fez com meu sobrinho, Preston”, Dipper respondeu. “E eu não gostei nem um pouco”.

“Bem, pena que eu não dou a mínima. Procurando por isso, a propósito?”, Preston perguntou mostrando o grampo.

“Certo, certo. O que você quer? Grana?”

“Isso eu já tenho de sobra. Eu quero que você diga que a Família Northwest é a melhor família de Gravity Falls”.

“Ah, claro. Quer isso por escrito?”

O sarcasmo na voz de Dipper era óbvio, mas Preston arrumou uma caneta e um bloco de papel. Dipper reclamou que ele não podia usar as mãos para escrever, mas Preston simplesmente pôs a caneta na boca do homem e esperou. Dipper escreveu, irritado, antes de sinalizar que tinha acabado. O olhar presunçoso de Preston deu lugar a uma carranca de raiva quando viu que Dipper tinha escrito ‘Você Fede’ no papel.

“Ha, ha! Eu fiz isso com a minha boca!”, Dipper comemorou. “Isso é por mexer com a minha família, garoto”.

Mais irritado que nunca, Preston assobiou para uma multidão em volta de uma barraca de tomates. Quando a multidão se virou para Preston, o garoto estreitou os olhos sorrindo e apontou para Dipper. A multidão se aproximou do homem com vários e vários tomates.

“Valeu a pena”, Dipper pensou.

Enquanto isso, Stan e Ford tinham entrado no cemitério depois de despistar os policiais.

“Perdemos eles”, Stan comentou.

“Ótimo”, Ford respondeu. “O que quer que eles estejam tentando esconder, nós não vamos deixar”.

“Vamos revelar a farsa da família do Preston e rir dele”.

Stan levou Ford até onde se lembrava de onde ficava a estátua. Ele só tinha estado lá uma ou duas vezes no começo do verão, mas parecia reconhecer o lugar. Eles acharam a estátua rapidamente. Apontava para o lado, mas isso podia significar qualquer coisa.

“O que você acha, Stanley?”, Ford perguntou.

“Eu?”, Stan disse, estranhando.

“Sim, você. Eu acho que a estátua aponta para a próxima pista, mas eu estive errado o dia todo. O que você acha?”

“Hm... Eu não sei. Não consigo pensar em nada, Ford”.

“Não pense, Stanley. Você não estava pensando nas outras vezes, apenas fazendo o que vinha na cabeça. O que você faria normalmente?”

Stan encarou a estátua por alguns segundos antes de subir na base e puxou o dedo que apontava da estátua. O dedo se moveu brevemente, dando um pequeno estalo e a estátua começou a tremer. De repente, um pequeno alçapão se abriu na base da estátua, revelando uma escada para baixo.

“Achei que você fosse enfiar o nariz no dedo da estátua”, Ford disse rindo

“Era minha segunda opção”, Stan respondeu.

“Enfim, você conseguiu de novo”, Ford disse dando um Toque de Seis com Stan.

A escadaria era escura, desde que não tinha iluminação. Os gêmeos também não tinham lanterna, então tiveram que andar devagar e juntos no escuro, descendo os degraus e seguindo por um corredor. Stan parecia bastante animado com a coisa toda.

“Agora estamos entrando mesmo no modo de conspiração. Eu me sinto tão sério”, ele disse colocando outra bala na boca.

“Lembre-se, Stan, cuidado com armadilhas”, Ford respondeu.

“Acha que tem armadilhas aqui?”

“Sempre tem armadilhas em lugares assim nos filmes”.

Como confirmando as palavras de Ford, Stan acabou pisando em um botão camuflado no chão. De repente, dados tranquilizantes (Ford esperava que fossem apenas tranquilizantes) começaram a ser disparados de buracos na parede. Os gêmeos começaram a correr para evita-los. Na correria, os dois acabaram tropeçando numa pedra e rolaram alguns metros para frente, escorregando por um túnel cavado no chão.

No fim do túnel, os gêmeos acabaram numa espécie de caverna com vários tipos de coisas escondidas. Parecia o tipo de lugar que alguém construiu para manter segredos das outras pessoas.

“É um grande tesouro de coisas secretas históricas”, Ford disse animado.

“Deixa eu ver”, Stan disse pegando uma pilha de papéis de cima de uma mesa.

Os papéis revelavam diversos segredos que haviam sido omitidos da história por forças maiores, como uma mão na cabeça de Abraham Lincoln que foi coberta com o chapéu, ou o fato de Benjamin Franklin ser na verdade uma mulher. Stan podia dizer que o lado nerd conspiratório de Ford estava em êxtase diante de todo aquele ‘tesouro’. Stan queria fazer um comentário sarcástico, mas parou quando viu um arquivo com o nome Northwest.

“Na mosca”, ele disse. “Vamos descobrir quem foi o verdadeiro fundador e nos vingar do Preston”.

Com o papel em mãos, Ford começou a ler, com Stan atento ao que o irmão dizia.

“Deixa eu ver... _Que fique registrado que Nathaniel Northwest ,lendário fundador de Gravity Falls foi, na verdade, uma fraude... além de um tonto da aldeia, catador de lixo_. O quê?”

“Ha, más notícias, Preston”, Stan disse.

“Deixa só os jornais saberem disso”.

“Quando souberem que nós descobrimos uma conspiração histórica, ninguém mais vai poder me chamar de bobo”.

“_O verdadeiro fundador de Gravity Falls foi Sir Lorde Quentin Trembley III, Escudeiro_”.

“Mas quem foi esse Quentin Trembley, Ford?”

“Isso não é da sua conta”, uma voz soou atrás dos gêmeos.

Eram o Xerife Nate e o Oficial Lee que, de algum modo, tinham achado as crianças e o esconderijo. Como os policiais estavam bloqueando a única saída do lugar, os gêmeos não podiam fugir dessa vez.

“Finalmente pegamos eles”, o Oficial Lee disse.

“Como vocês passaram pelos dados?”, Ford perguntou.

Como que respondendo a pergunta, Lee caiu de cara no chão, mostrando vários dardos presos em suas costas. Stan tentou pegar o braço de Ford e correr, aproveitando a distração, mas o xerife conseguiu agarrar os dois. Lee não ficou desmaiado por muito tempo, acordando em poucos segundos.

“Detesto fazer isso, mas Quentin Trembley é questão de segurança nacional”, Nate disse.

“Como assim, segurança nacional?”, Ford perguntou.

“E quem é Quentin Trembley, afinal”, Stan perguntou também.

“Bem, vejam vocês mesmos”, Nate disse, mexendo num velho projetor de filme.

A máquina começou a rodar um filme antigo (Stan reclamou que era em preto e branco) que explicou as coisas. Quentin Trembley III era o 8½º presidente dos Estados Unidos, depois de uma vitória esmagadora nas eleições de 1837. Esmagadora porque todos os outros concorrentes morreram em um deslizamento de terra. O problema era que Trembley era uma vergonha devido à sua bobeira infinita. Ele declarou guerra às panquecas, nomeou seis bebês para a suprema corte e assinou a Proclamação da Calçacipação, proibindo calças. Trembley foi expulso do cargo e fugiu para um vale desconhecido, onde fundou a cidade de Gravity Falls. Com isso, o mandato vergonhoso de Trembley foi apagado da história, sendo substituído por William Henry Harrison como presidente e por Nathaniel Northwest como fundador de Gravity Falls. Ninguém nunca soube o paradeiro de seu corpo.

“Até agora”, Nate disse, apontando para um bloco amarelado com um corpo humano dentro.

“Isso é âmbar, ou algo assim?”, Ford perguntou impressionado.

“Não mesmo. O bobo achava que podia viver para sempre se envolvendo num bloco de pé-de-moleque. Que idiota. Achar o corpo de Trembley era nossa missão especial. E graças a vocês dois, finalmente concluímos”.

“E tudo que precisamos fazer foi seguir uma trilha de papel de bala de um garoto”, Lee disse mostrando um dos papéis de bala que Stan tinha jogado fora.

“Ah, eu sou um idiota”, Stan disse, dando um tapa em sua própria testa.

“Agora que sabem a verdade, não podemos deixar que saiam por aí falando disso”, Nate disse.

Os gêmeos se assustaram, achando que seriam mortos ali mesmo, mas a verdade não parecia muito melhor. O xerife disse que ambos (e todas as coisas na caverna) seriam levados para Washington, onde permaneceriam pelo resto das vidas deles, nunca mais voltando para casa ou para Gravity Falls.

O corpo de Trembley foi colocado num grade caixote de madeira, junto com os gêmeos. O caixote e todas as coisas da caverna foram levados para um trem, rumo à capital. Stan e Ford tentaram gritar por ajuda, mas não deu em nada. Stan até tentou quebrar a madeira com um soco, mas só conseguiu machucar a mão.

“A culpa é toda minha”, ele disse lamentando.

“Isso não é verdade, Stanley”, Ford respondeu tentando consolar o irmão.

“É sim. Não acredito que deixei uma trilha de papel de bala”.

“Tá tudo bem. Nós vamos dar um jeito nessa situação”.

“Nem você acredita nisso, Ford. No fim das contas, o Preston tem razão. Eu não passo de um fracasso igual esse 8½º presidente ou sei lá o quê”.

Desanimado, Stan olhou para o bloco de pé-de-moleque, arrancou um pedaço e começou a comer.

“Stanley, essa coisa tem 150 anos”, Ford disse.

“E daí?”, Stan disse. “Eu sou tão bobo que nem vou me dar conta de que essa coisa devia me fazer passar mal”.

De repente, todo o bloco do doce começou a rachar. As crianças se assustaram quando a figura humana presa dentro se libertou e se mexeu, vivo.

“Sou eu”, ele disse. “Quentin Trembley III”. Por alguma razão, ele arrancou as calças que estava usando.

“Você tá vivo!”, Ford gritou depois de superar o choque inicial. “Mas como?”

“Foi o pé-de-moleque”, Stan respondeu. “Essa coisa tem mesmo propriedades de preservação de vida. Você não é bobo, você é brilhante”.

“Você também, meu garoto”, Trembley respondeu. “Por seguir minhas dicas e me libertar da minha tumba deliciosa”.

“Ele tem razão, Stan”, Ford disse. “Você transformou o pergaminho num mapa, você descobriu o quadro de cabeça pra baixo, você mexeu na estátua. A sua bobeira desvendou um enigma que os policiais não conseguiram em mais de 100 anos”.

“Ah, para com isso”, Stan disse. “Quer saber, não para não. Eu tô gostando disso”.

“Parece que estamos presos em algum tipo de caixa”, Trembley falou olhando em volta. “Ainda bem que estou com minha Chave do Presidente, que abre qualquer fechadura na América”.

Isso era algo bom. Trembley abriria a fechadura e os gêmeos poderiam sair. Só que não. Não havia uma fechadura do lado de DENTRO da caixa. A caixa nem sequer tinha um cadeado. Tinha sido fechada com pregos e cola.

Levou um tempo para Trembley perceber que não estava funcionando. Ele disse que madeira era uma velha inimiga dele, mas os gêmeos não deram atenção.

“Para sairmos daqui vamos precisar do plano mais bobo já elaborado”, Trembley falou.

“Deixa isso comigo”, Stan respondeu.

Ele pensou por um momento. Bobo ou não, era um plano. Tinha que ser minimamente pensado dessa vez. Ele viu um pequeno buraco na parede e apontou. Imediatamente Trembley se jogou no buraco para escapar por ele.

“Eu sei que era pra ser um plano bobo, Stanley, mas não precisava apelar”, Ford disse.

“Eu confio na bobeira, Seis Dedos”, Stan disse, se jogando no buraco com Trembley.

“Talvez pudéssemos usar alguma coisa para alargar o buraco, então todos poderíamos sair”, Ford tentou.

Trembley ignorou, focado em sair pelo pequeno buraco, mas Stan desistiu, esperando que Ford tivesse uma ideia melhor e mais lógica. Ele podia ser bobo, mas não no nível de Trembley.

De repente, algo bicou o dedo de Trembley. Um som de algo batendo repetidamente na madeira encheu o lugar. Parecia que era um pica-pau. Trembley se perguntou se era sua terceira esposa, Sandy. Talvez houvesse alguma criatura com poderes de sorte seguindo os gêmeos porque as poucas bicadas que o pica-pau deu no caixote fizeram com que a estrutura inteira desabasse.

“Bem, nós não coubemos no buraco”, Trembley disse. “Vamos montar a caixa e tentar de novo”.

“Temos que sair daqui”, Ford disse agarrando os papéis sobre Trembley e os Northwests e correndo com Stan.

O trio avançou pelos vagões do trem, procurando uma saída e evitando os policiais ao máximo. Infelizmente, ao abrir uma porta, eles deram de cara com o Oficial Lee, que chamou o xerife e começou a persegui-los. Os gêmeos e Trembley voltaram todo o caminho, fugindo dos dois policiais, até que chegaram ao último vagão do trem. Parecia ser o fim da linha, até que o grupo viu uma saída de emergência no teto do vagão. Trembley tentou abrir a saída com a Chave do Presidente de novo, mas não era sequer necessário. Ford agarrou a chave e empurrou a porta normalmente, abrindo a saída para todos.

O problema de fugir pelo teto do trem é que, eventualmente, você não tem mais para onde correr. Foi o que aconteceu com os gêmeos. Eles correram por um breve momento até chegaram à beira do vagão. Stan podia dar um salto para o vagão da gente, mas ele percebeu que Ford não conseguiria fazer o mesmo e Stan nunca saltaria sem o irmão.

Nate e Lee cercaram o grupo rapidamente.

“Não tem saída, crianças”, Nate falou. “Desistam agora e se entreguem”.

“E o Trembley também”, Lee completou.

“Espera, xerife”, Ford disse. “Você quer mesmo trancar a gente numa instalação do governo em algum lugar isolado?”

“Somos apenas crianças”, Stan disse.

“Nós não temos escolha”, Nate disse. “Nossas ordens vem lá do alto”.

Stan se adiantou para ficar na frente de Ford. Ele se deixaria ser pego se isso significasse que Ford tinha uma chance de escapar em segurança. Ele levantou os punhos, mas Ford o agarrou antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

“Eu tenho um plano, Stanley”, ele disse. “Senhor Trembley, por um acaso você assinou alguma renúncia oficial quando fugiu para cá?”

“Não mesmo”, Trembley respondeu. “Eu comi uma salamandra e pulei da janela”.

“Se você não assinou anda, isso significa que, na prática, você ainda é legalmente o presidente do nosso país”. Ford se virou confiante para os policiais. “Vocês tem que obedecer a esse cara, agora”.

“Boa, Seis Dedos”, Stan gritou.

Essa era uma mudança completa nos eventos. Mas Ford tinha razão, em partes. Mesmo sem renúncia, o mandato de Trembley tinha acabado anos atrás, mas Ford podia contar com ignorância peculiar do povo de Gravity Falls para acreditar que ele estava falando a verdade. Ele só precisava que Nate e Lee acreditassem no que ele dizia e deixassem que ele, Stan e Trembley fossem embora. Se os policiais se dessem conta de que foram enganados, o que eles poderiam fazer?

“Como presidente destes diversos estados unidos, eu lhes ordeno que finjam que nada disso aconteceu e saiam em deliciosas férias bem longe daqui”, Trembley disse.

Uma placa de sinalização acabou batendo em sua cabeça, já que ninguém mais estava prestando atenção no caminho que o trem percorria. Eles já deviam saber que cenas de perseguição ou confronto em cima de um trem sempre acabam com alguém batendo a cara num túnel e ficando para trás. Por sorte, Stan e Ford eram pequenos demais para que isso acontecesse com um deles.

Nate e Lee não pareciam muito certos a respeito da nova situação, mas pareciam ter se convencido com a menção a férias. Eles decidiram visitar os tobogãs divertidos do Lago de Michigan ou coisa assim. O que ser que fosse, Stan e Ford estavam livres agora, e isso era um alívio. Nate e Lee pararam o trem para deixar as crianças e Trembley saírem e se despediram deles.

“Você prestou um grande serviço ao seu país, Stan”, Trembley disse tirando uma cartola do casaco e a pondo na cabeça de Stan. “Para agradecer eu o nomeio deputado oficial do país”.

“Eu vou legalizar tudo”, Stan disse.

“Stanley”, Ford disse chamando a atenção do irmão.

“É brincadeira, Seis Dedos”.

“Quanto a você, Stanford. Você está a caminho de descobrir os mistérios desse grande país, mas não precisa ser sério o tempo todo. Sei que você acha que coisas bobas são ruins, mas não faz mal ver as coisas por um ponto de vista mais divertido”.

“Vou me lembrar disso, Senhor Presidente”.

Os três voltaram para a cidade. Trembley contou diversas histórias ao longo do caminho sobre seu tempo antes da hibernação em pé-de-moleque, incluindo um confronto físico com George Washington e como ele era um cretino. Os gêmeos viram Preston entediado tentando manter a aparência de espírito pioneiro que ele falara mais cedo. Stan se aproximou, pronto para esfregar a verdade na cara dele.

“Ei, Preston”, ele disse animadamente. “Eu descobri uma conspiração do governo sobre o 8½º presidente da América. Quem é o bobo agora?”

“O quê? Quem é aquele tonto ali?”, Preston perguntou apontando para Trembley, que lutava contra uma águia.

“Aquele é o 8½ º presidente”, Stan respondeu. “Eu sei o que você está pensando. ‘Como ele pode estar vivo?’, certo? Bem, acontece que dá pra hibernar pra sempre em pé-de-moleque...”

“Ah, nossa”, Preston interrompeu rindo. “Você é mesmo um garotinho inocente e tolo. Bela cartola, a propósito. Boa caminhada de volta para casa. Nós vamos de carro mesmo”.

Preston se juntou aos pais e entrou no carro, pronto para ir embora.

“Achei que carros eram proibidos no dia de hoje”, Stan comentou.

“Acho que eles são uma exceção à regra por serem Northwests”, Ford respondeu. “Mas, Stanley, você não vai falar nada pra ele sobre Nathaniel Northwest e a verdade toda?”

“Sabe de uma coisa, Ford. Eu não tenho que provar nada pra ele nem pra ninguém. Eu aprendi que ser bobo não é algo ruim. Posso não ser tão sério como você, mas não sou um caso sem solução como o Trembley. Eu estou no meio termo e isso é o bastante para mim”.

“Que bom, Stanley. Mas eu não aprendi nada”, Ford assobio para o carro de Preston. “Ei, Preston”, ele correu até o carro, que havia parado. “Nathaniel Northwest não fundou Gravity Falls e a sua família é uma impostora. Seu antepassado era apenas um zé-ninguém local que catava lixo. Tá tudo aqui. Isso é por mexer com o meu irmão”.

Ford jogou os papéis para Preston pela janela e observou o rosto chocado do garoto ao ir embora.

“Você defendeu minha honra, Ford”, Stan disse passando o braço ao redor do ombro de Ford e rindo. “Meu herói”.

“Puxa, a vingança é desvalorizada. Isso é incrível”.

“Cuidado, Ford. As pessoas vão achar que eu sou uma má influência pra você”.

“Porque você é mesmo”.

Os dois riram juntos, até Trembley chegar para se despedir. Ele garantiu que sempre estaria ali, na nota de doze dólares negativos. Uma coisa que era menos que sem valor, mas que talvez fizesse algum sentido. Trembley deu um salto mortal para trás, aterrissando de costas em um cavalo e cavalgando para o horizonte.

“Pra onde você acha que ele vai?”, Stan perguntou.

“Eu diria que ele vai pular de uma rocha ou coisa assim”, Ford respondeu. “Ah, meu Deus”.

“O quê?”

“Eu ainda estou com a Chave do Presidente”, Ford disse tirando a chave do bolso.

“Bem, não é como se pudéssemos devolver agora”.

“Vou guardar isso no nosso quarto então. Talvez possamos usar algum dia. Só por precaução”.

“Garanto que não vou roubar nada com ela, Ford”.

Resolvidos, os gêmeos saíram para encontrar Dipper. Eles se assustaram quando viram o tivô preso e todo sujo de tomate. Ele explicou o que aconteceu desde a garotinha no computador, a prisão, Bud Gleeful, a tentativa de fuga, Preston e os diversos tomados jogados nele.

“Aí o Soos apareceu e ficou me fazendo companhia por uma hora”, Dipper disse. “Não foi tão ruim, apesar de eu não ter conseguido fugir daqui”.

Ford tirou a chave do bolso e tentou abrir o cadeado. Surpreendentemente funcionou e Dipper estava livre. Stan definitivamente teria que usar essa chave alguma hora.

“E essa cartola, Stanley?”, Dipper perguntou.

“Eu sou deputado”, Stan respondeu sorridente e triunfante.

“Como é que é?”

“Longa história, Tivô Dipper. Vamos para casa”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que terminei de consertar todos os erros de digitação anteriores. Isso é alguma coisa


	15. Chefe Stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan acha que pode fazer maid dinheiro que Dipper e os dois acabam com uma aposta. Uma criança como Stan no comando da Cabana do Espaço por um fim de semana inteiro? O que poderia dar errado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente consigo voltar com essa história depois de 84 anos, ou só dois meses mesmo. Um capítulo um pouco maior que o normal para compesar.

O trabalho na Cabana do Espaço era praticamente sem fim. Embora Dipper gostasse de dar algumas folga para Ford e Stan, havia dias em que ele precisava que os dois trabalhassem pra valer. Hoje era um desses dias. A família Pines tinha planejado assistir Roda do Dinheiro naquele dia, mas um ônibus lotado de turistas apareceu e Dipper teve que se apressar para preparar as coisas para receber os visitantes.

“Daniel, limpe o museu”, Dipper ordenou. “Stanford, limpe a entrada. Stanley, reabasteça a loja de presentes. Shandra, cuide do caixa. Eu vou começar a turnê pela sala audiovisual. Cuidem de tudo enquanto isso”.

Stan não parecia muito chateado por trabalhar dessa vez. Era um grupo grande de turistas, o que significava muito dinheiro entrando, o que significava um provável bônus no salário que ele receberia de Dipper. Era como ganhar na loteria, e se os turistas eram os milhões, Stan era o vencedor. Enquanto abastecia as prateleiras ele deu uma olhada nos preços de algumas das mercadorias da loja e não parecia gostar do que vira.

“Shandra, você não acha que essas mercadorias são baratas demais?”, ele perguntou.

“Eu não sei”, ela respondeu. “Globos de neve de dois dólares parecem bons pra mim”.

“Acho que o Tivô Dipper não se importaria se aumentássemos um pouco alguns preços. Ele ganharia mais dinheiro assim”.

“É, faz sentido”.

Stan pegou uma caneta e adicionou um zero ao preço de $5, deixando o globo de neve com o novo preço de $50. Não satisfeito, ele adicionou outro zero e um mísero globo de neve da Cabana do Espaço agora custava $500.

“Stanley, você disse ‘aumentar um pouco’ os preços. Isso não é um pouco”.

“O Tivô Dipper não vai se importar. Vamos tirar mais dinheiro dos turistas assim”.

Dan e Ford entraram na loja de presentes, atentos à conversa de Stan e Shandra.

“Isso não está certo, Stan”, Dan disse. “Mexer demais nos preços pode fazer as pessoas perderem o interesse em comprar nossas coisas. O Sr. Pines não vai gostar disso”.

“Isso não vai acontecer, Dan. Fazemos esse tipo de coisa em Nova Jersey e os negócios vão sempre bem. Agora precisamos de algumas ideias para novas atrações no museu do Tivô Dipper. Vamos criar tantas peças interessantes que os clientes vão pagar uma segunda turnê para ver de novo”.

“Caramba, Stanley”, Ford disse. “É como se você visse os clientes como carteiras com pernas”.

“Ah, isso não é verdade, Seis Dedos”.

Porém, quando Stan olhou pela janela para ver as pessoas saindo do ônibus, tudo que ele conseguiu ver foi uma multidão de carteiras gigantes com pernas conversando. Uma delas inclusive vomitou o que Stan viu como moedas. Stan teve que esfregar os olhos para ver claramente de novo.

Stan começou a pensar em novas atrações interessantes. Talvez ele pudesse convencer o Tivô Dipper a vestir o Ford de lobisomem e fazer o garoto dançar num mini palco. Os turistas acreditariam na história de uma criatura antropomórfica extraterrestre? Talvez. Isso definitivamente era uma possibilidade.

Ao fim da turnê, Dipper conduziu o grupo de turistas até a loja de presentes como sempre. Dessa vez, porém, ele decidiu ficar por perto para ver se as crianças poderiam lidar com tanta gente ou se precisariam de ajuda. Ele ficou excepcionalmente satisfeito de ver que Ford estava mais à vontade perto dos clientes. O garoto tinha sido bastante autoconsciente sobre suas mãos e evitava multidões, mas agora ele estava mais confiante. Fazer amigos na cidade estava sendo bom pra ele. Ele não precisava se preocupar com Ford. Stan, por outro lado...

“Adesivos de para-choque”, o garoto anunciou na loja. “Comprem seus adesivos de para-choque da Cabana do Espaço. Pra você colar no seu carro, ou na boca do seu marido. Ela sabe do que eu tô falando”, ele disse apontando para uma mulher.

“Ah, seu malandrinho”, a mulher riu. “Quanto custa?”

“Apenas nove dólares, como diz a placa, senhora”.

A placa dizia 9$. Dipper sabia que tinha algo estranho, mas a mulher não notou. Ela deu o dinheiro e estava a ponto de sair quando Dipper resolveu agir.

“Espere, senhora”, ele chamou. “Houve um engano aqui. A placa está de cabeça para baixo”.

Dipper virou a placa mostrando a marcação correta de $6.

“Eu devo ter colocado isso de cabeça pra baixo sem perceber. Aqui está seu dinheiro”.

“Ah, obrigada, Senhor do Espaço”.

“Volte sempre”, Dipper disse com um sorriso largo.

Quando a mulher foi embora, ele se virou para Stan com uma cara que dizia ‘Eu sei o que você fez, mas vou dar a chance de explicar mesmo assim’. Stan olhou para os lados como se estivesse procurando uma rota de fuga. Dipper se aproximou do garoto devagar.

“Você quer se explicar?”, ele falou baixinho para os outros clientes não escutarem.

“Eu posso ter mexido um pouco nos preços pra tentar conseguir mais dinheiro pro senhor, Tivô Dipper”, Stan disse.

“Isso aqui não é ‘mexer um pouco’, Stanley”, Dipper disse apontando para os globos de neve de $500.

“A Shandra disse a mesma coisa”.

“E ela está certa. Tem uma razão para eu cobrar os preços que cobro. Vá ajudar o seu irmão a repor as prateleiras, está bem? Eu vou ficar no caixa”.

Stan ficou um pouco irritado, mas optou por não fazer uma cena na loja de presentes. Ele não deixou de notar o olhar de Dan de ‘eu te avisei’. Ford se aproximou do irmão.

“Posso falar com ele mais tarde e dizer que você tinha a melhor das intenções, Stan”, ele disse.

“Não, precisa, Ford”, Stan respondeu. “O Tivô Dipper está errado se acha que pode fazer negócios sendo legal com todo mundo assim. As pessoas tendem a se aproveitar de gente legal pra tirar vantagem delas”.

“Isso é o que o papai diz das pessoas de Nova Jersey. Sabemos que as coisas são diferentes aqui. As pessoas parecem gostar de dizer ‘por favor’ e ‘obrigado’”.

“‘Por favor’ nunca rendeu dinheiro ao papai. Eu odeio ter que falar essa palavra”.

“Você tem dito ela muito esses dias”.

“Isso não vem ao caso”.

“Eu estou mais incomodado com as atrações falsas. Vemos coisas reais e mais interessantes todos os dias na floresta. Eu já falei com o Tivô Dipper, mas ele não acredita. Devíamos trazer uma delas pra cá e mostrar para as pessoas”.

“Vamos falar com ele quando acabarmos o trabalho então”.

Mas eles não falaram com o tivô depois do trabalho. Dipper teve que sair para comprar material para novas exposições e deixou os sobrinhos e funcionários cuidando da cabana. Stan ainda estava chateado por Dipper não ter aceitado as mudanças dele, então resolveu ver o que os outros achavam.

“Ei pessoal”, ele chamou todos. “O que vocês acham do modo como o Tivô Dipper cuida da Cabana do Espaço?”

“Eu acho que ele faz um bom trabalho”, Dan respondeu.

“É claro que você diria isso, Dan. Você é praticamente um fã dele”.

“Não sou não”.

“Enfim, o que você acha, Shandra?”

“Bem, o Sr. Pines é um chefe legal. Ele sempre se preocupa que o Dan e eu estejamos bem. Ele nunca dá mais trabalho do que podemos fazer. E é bem compreensivo quando eu preciso sair cedo ou faltar no trabalho”.

Em outras palavras, Dipper era tão legal que mesmo Shandra e Dan estariam se aproveitando dele?

“E quanto aos clientes?”, Stan continuou.

“O Sr. Pines sempre trata bem os clientes”, Dan continuou. “É muito raro que ele perca a paciência com alguém por qualquer motivo. Mesmo com gente como o Tyler ele tenta se manter calmo”.

Ok, Stan definitivamente tinha que falar com Dipper sobre isso. Algumas coisas precisavam mudar na Cabana do Espaço. Os clientes poderiam se aproveitar do Tivô Dipper e Stan não deixaria isso acontecer. Dipper voltou no fim do expediente, depois que Dan e Shandra já tinham ido embora. E Stan estava esperando por ele.

“Tivô Dipper”, Stan chamou seriamente quando Dipper entrou na loja. “Temos assuntos sérios a tratar sobre a cabana”.

“Pode falar então”, Dipper respondeu.

“Eu vou direto ao ponto aqui. O jeito que você cuida da Cabana do Espaço está errado”.

“O quê?”

“Você é amigável demais com os funcionários e clientes da cabana. Quando você menos esperar, eles vão se aproveitar disso”.

“Você está exagerando, Stanley. Daniel e Shandra nunca fariam algo assim. E as coisas estão bem como estão agora”.

“Mas você é o chefe, Tivô Dipper. Precisa ter pulso firme. Se der ao povo tudo que ele quer, eles vão pisotear o senhor”.

“Escute, Stanley, vou explicar pra você. Ser chefe é mais do que dar ordens. Você precisa fazer os funcionários se sentirem bem com o trabalho para que possam dar tudo de si. E precisa fazer os clientes se sentirem especiais para que voltem sempre”.

“Você ganharia mais dinheiro se seguisse meus conselhos”.

“Desculpa, Stanley, mas não dessa vez. Eu aprecio sua preocupação, mas sei como cuidar do meu negócio”.

Stanley queria gritar algo como ‘Se fosse o Ford dando os mesmos conselhos o senhor escutaria’, mas guardou o pensamento para si. Irritar o Tivô Dipper teria o efeito oposto ao que Stan queria, e o garoto seria mandado de volta para Jersey.

“Aposto que o senhor faria mais dinheiro se seguisse meus conselhos”.

“Acha que entende mais de negócios do que eu, Stanley?”

“Bem, Tivó Dipper, o papai sempre põe o Ford e eu para trabalharmos na loja de penhores e essas coisas dão certo por lá desse jeito”.

“Você e seu irmão cuidam da loja de penhores alguns minutos de vez em quando. A Cabana do Espaço funciona a trinta anos do modo como eu cuido. Acha mesmo que poderia fazer um trabalho melhor que o meu?”

“Sim, eu teria pulso firme”.

“Sem querer ser rude, Stanley, mas eu ganharia mais dinheiro de férias do que com você cuidando da cabana desse jeito”.

“E por que não tira férias, então?”

Isso era algo a considerar. Quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez que Dipper tirou férias. Anos, talvez. Ele tinha perdido a conta desde... Enfim, deixar Stanley no comando da cabana era arriscado, mas ele teria Stanford e os outros para garantir que o garoto não perdesse a linha.

“Interessante, Stanley”, ele disse. “Tudo bem, eu sou um cara que gosta de arriscar de vez em quando. Esse fim de semana. Eu vou sair de férias enquanto você fica no comando da cabana. Serão três dias, 72 horas. Se você ganhar mais dinheiro do que eu, significa que tem razão sobre minha forma de gerenciar e vai ficar no comando da cabana o resto do verão. Mas se você perder vai ter que usar uma camiseta escrito PERDEDOR por uma semana. E vai ter que cantar uma canção de desculpas com uma letra feita por mim”.

“Feito”, Stan disse estendendo a mão.

“Feito”, Dipper disse apertando a mão de Stan.

Dipper não faria Stan usar a camiseta humilhante, mas ele achava que o vídeo da dança seria castigo suficiente para que Stan fosse um pouco menos convencido. Era quinta-feira então Dipper sairia na manhã seguinte e voltaria na segunda de manhã. Com o acordo feito e assinado em papel (para garantir que nenhum deles tentasse passar a perna no outro futuramente), Dipper avisou Stanford e foi arrumar uma mala. No dia seguinte exatamente às 9:00h, Dipper pôs suas coisas no carro, pronto para partir.

“Fique de olho no seu irmão, Stanford”, ele disse ao sobrinho.

“Vou ficar”, Ford respondeu.

“Ok, Stanley, você está no comando agora. Vejo vocês em três dias”.

“Vamos ver quem ganha mais dinheiro”, Stan disse num tom desafiador.

Stan podia ter sido um pouco desrespeitoso com essa atitude, mas Dipper não podia deixar de se divertir com isso. Stan era muito parecido com ele, em diversos aspectos. Seria errado que Dipper ficasse com raiva dele por agir assim. Ele sabia que faria a mesma coisa se os papéis fossem invertidos. Assim, Dipper foi embora rindo enquanto deixava os sobrinhos com um temporizador contando setenta e duas horas a partir de então. Stan segurava um pote de vidro enorme como se esperasse colocar todo o dinheiro ganho dentro dele.

Se Dipper e Stan estavam confiantes, Ford estava um pouco mais cético.

“Stanley, você não devia ter feito isso”, ele disse.

“Você não vai começar a defender o Tivô Dipper, vai?”

“Não é isso. Pode não parecer, mas o Tivô Dipper é um trapaceiro profissional. E você acabou de apostar com ele. Como acha que isso foi uma boa ideia?”

“Relaxa, Seis Dedos. Ser um chefe melhor que o Tivô Dipper e fazer mais dinheiro que ele vai ser moleza. Além disso, eu posso ser um trapaceiro semiprofissional também. Lucro, lá vamos nós”.

Na empolgação, Stan ergueu o pote de vidro para enfatizar o que dizia. Infelizmente, o pote escorregou de suas mãos e se quebrou ao atingir o chão. Antes que Ford falasse alguma coisa, Stan disse que eles arrumariam um pote novo.

“Talvez nós não precisemos nos preocupar afinal”, Ford disse pensativo. “Quanto dinheiro o Tivô Dipper poderia fazer de férias?”

“O único jeito seria se ele participasse da Roda do Dinheiro, mas as inscrições tem que ser feitas com antecedência”.

“Você já tentou fazer isso, não tentou?”

“Talvez”, Stan disse disfarçando. “Agora vamos ao que interessa”.

Dipper não participaria da Roda do Dinheiro, mas ele definitivamente tinha um plano para conseguir dinheiro. Ele só tinha que chegar num certo lugar primeiro.

Poucos minutos depois da partida de Dipper, Dan e Shandra chegaram para o trabalho. Eles não tinham sido avisados da partida de Dipper, então tudo parecia normal. Ford estava na loja de presentes, mas Stanley não estava à vista. Quando Ford viu os dois mais velhos, pediu que eles o acompanhassem até o escritório de Dipper. Os dois funcionários ficaram surpresos quando viram Stan sentado na cadeira de Dipper.

“Stanley? O que você tá fazendo na sala do Sr. Pines?”, Shandra perguntou em seguida.

“O que está acontecendo aqui?”, Dan perguntou.

“E por que você tá vestido assim?”, Ford perguntou também.

“Respondendo uma coisa de casa vez. Essa sala agora é minha. Eu sou o novo chefe aqui. E eu estou vestido para negócios”.

Stan estava LTERALMENTE vestido para negócios. Com um terno enorme que ele pegou no armário de Dipper, ombreiras largas e um par de óculos sem lentes que ele achou em algum lugar. Provavelmente parte de alguma fantasia velha ou coisa assim.

“O Tivô Dipper e eu fizemos uma aposta”, ele continuou. “Durante esse fim de semana, eu serei o chefe da Cabana do Espaço. O que significa que vocês trabalham para MIM agora. Sendo assim, as coisas vão mudar um pouco por aqui”.

Dan e Shandra trocaram olhares preocupados um com o outro. Mesmo Ford estava pensativo com o que Stan queria dizer. Ele prometeu ao tivô que ficaria de olho no irmão, mas Stan não era fácil de controlar.

“Eu tenho bastante experiência cuidando da loja de penhores do papai lá em Praia do Caco de Vidro, e aprendi alguns truques de gerência atualizados com esse livro que achei servindo de apoio para a mesa da cozinha”.

O tal livro era uma edição de 1983 de Sucesso em Gerência, um daqueles livros que deviam ensinar alguma coisa, mas que acabam não servindo para nada relacionado ao propósito original. E definitivamente não era algo atualizado. Talvez Stan estivesse desesperado para ganhar a aposta com Dipper e decidiu recorrer a qualquer fonte mesmo.

“Enfim, eu sou o chefe aqui. O que significa que eu sou o #1 e vocês são o #2”.

“Isso não é algo legal de se dizer, Stan”, Dan disse irritado.

“Olha, Dan se tem algum problema com a forma como eu cuido dessa cabana, leve para o departamento de queixas”.

Stan agarrou uma lata de lixo e colocou um pedaço de papel escrito ‘Queixas’.

“Vou agora mesmo escrever uma carta pra eles”, Dan disse bancando o irônico.

Ford quase podia ver Stan demitindo Dan, ou Dan pedindo demissão nesse fim de semana. Ia depender de qual deles irritaria o outro primeiro. Ele só podia esperar que a amizade dos dois não acabasse depois disso.

“Eu passei a noite pensando em ideias para novas exposições e decidi que a cabana precisa de um mascote. Agora me acompanhem. Gompers, segure as ligações pra mim”.

Com o monólogo de Stan, nenhum deles tinha notado Gompers numa mesa afastada. Aparentemente, o bode de Stan era o novo secretário do garoto. E desde que Ford não foi consultado a respeito de um mascote, ele podia supor que Stan não estava falando de Waddles. Isso não iria acabar bem.

“Minha primeira ideia foi mudar o nome ‘Cabana do Espaço’ para ‘Cabana do Mistério’ e aumentar o foco do museu para algo mais do que apenas baboseira espacial, mas isso acabaria dando trabalho demais. Ainda assim eu decidi usar a temática de mistério e criei um mascote”. Ele mostrou um papel com o desenho de um ponto de interrogação com braços e pernas. “Esse é o Interrogoso, Sinal de Interrogação. Novo mascote da cabana”.

“Eu posso entrar com um processo pelo nome, sabia?”, Sandra disse.

“Bem, eu já fiz a fantasia”.

Ele mostrou a roupa de mascote. Era basicamente um ponto de interrogação gigante. Devido o tamanho, Stan obviamente não tinha feito a fantasia com ele mesmo em mente para usá-la.

“E quem vai vestir isso?”, Dan perguntou, mas se arrependeu quando viu o olhar travesso de Stan. “Ah, não. Nem pensar. Eu não vou vestir isso”.

“Eu te desafio, Dan”.

Dan pegou a fantasia e saiu murmurando de raiva sobre seu único ponto fraco conhecido.

“Voltando aos negócios, Sandra, seus amigos não podem aparecer aqui quando bem quiserem”.

“O quê? Isso não é justo. O Sr. Pines deixa um ou outro aparecer de vez em quando”.

“O Tivô Dipper não está aqui. Agora vá para a loja de presentes. Está na hora de abrir”.

Assim como Dan, Shandra também saiu murmurando.

“Isso foi meio que exagerado, Stanley”, Ford disse. “Eles não gostaram nem um pouco”.

“Eles vão me agradecer quando virem o lucro que vamos ganhar”, Stan respondeu. “Claro, eles vão receber um bônus, então não podem dizer que eu sou um chefe ruim”.

“Depois do que você fez com eles, eu tenho medo de perguntar o que você reservou pra mim”.

“Ah, Seis Dedos. Você é meu irmão. Eu nunca faria algo assim com você. Eu até tinha pensado em te vestir com uma fantasia de lobisomem e fazer você dançar num palco, mas isso seria vergonhoso demais pra você”.

“Ainda bem por isso. Então o que você vai fazer comigo?”

“Você está cansado dessas exibições falsas, certo? Então traga algo real para a cabana. Algo impressionante. Nada de gnomos, fadas, leprecórnios ou ornitorrincos xadrezes. Eu estou falando de dentes, garras, músculos. Enfim, é com você, Ford”.

Qualquer ressalva que Ford pudesse ter com a administração de Stan foi imediatamente esquecida com a fala do garoto. Carta branca pra trazer algo incrível e real para a cabana? Ford definitivamente aproveitaria essa chance. Ford correu para pegar um saco gigante e uma marreta (ele não se perguntou por que Dipper tinha armas guardadas na casa) e saiu em busca de algo incrível.

“Tudo está indo bem” Stan comentou contemplando seus feitos até o momento. “Pelos próximos três dias eu vou conseguir bilhões e bilhões de dólares”.

“Escuta, Stan” Shandra apareceu da loja. “Você sabe mesmo lidar com dinheiro?”

“É claro que sim. Vocês todos vão ver. Vou fazer tanto dinheiro esse fim de semana, que seremos mais ricos que os Northwests”.

Longe dali, Dipper tinha acabado de chegar a uma velha cerca de arame farpado, que acabou cedendo com o tempo. Ele saiu do carro e retirou alguns pequenos equipamentos de gravação do porta-malas. Ele preparou um microfone, lanterna, câmera e mais algumas coisas fáceis de carregar. Depois de preparar tudo que precisava, ele ligou a câmera.

“Olá, bem vindos ao Guia do Dipper Para o Inexplicável” ele disse para a câmera. “Sou Dipper Pines e estou na fronteira entre a Califórnia e o Oregon para investigar um local conhecido por ser assombrado. Junte-se a mim nessa caçada ao sobrenatural e vamos investigar a lenda da antiga madeireira abandonada”.

Ele desligou a câmera e respirou fundo.

“Será que isso foi mesmo uma boa ideia? E se o Stanley tiver problemas? Espero que ele não arranje briga com os outros”. Ele respirou fundo de novo e checou um mapa, ligando a câmera. “Bem, talvez isso possa ser divertido no final”.

Ele ligou a câmera e começou a andar. O plano era simples. Ele tinha conversado com um velho professor da faculdade que tinha um programa sobre casos sobrenaturais e falado sobre a velha madeireira. Os dois concordaram que Dipper investigaria o local e, se conseguisse boas imagens de fantasmas o professor o pagaria muito bem pelo material. Ele estava confiante de que o pagamento superaria o dinheiro ganho por Stan com a cabana. Ou talvez não.

Um pequeno grupo de turistas tinha acabado de sair da Cabana do Espaço, agora sob nova gerência (conforme dizia a placa). Ele pareciam satisfeitos com o passeio guiado por Stan. Claro, ele deu exatamente o mesmo passeio que Dipper dava aos clientes, apenas com uma eventual pequena mudança e uma piada ou outra pra descontrair. Ford chegou a tempo de ver o grupo indo embora. O garoto vinha no carrinho de golfe e carregava um grande saco fechado com alguma coisa se mexendo dentro.

“Parece tudo bem por aqui”, Ford falou animado.

“Está tudo mais que bem, Deis Dedos”. Stan respondeu. “O que foi que você trouxe pra mim?”

“Você não vai acreditar, Stan. Eu peguei uma coisa que vai deixar os turistas loucos”.

A coisa no saco estava se debatendo e acabou agarrando o braço de Ford com a mão ou a boca. Não dava pra dizer. Ford conseguiu se soltar batendo na coisa com a marreta de Dipper. Stan disse para ele arrumar tudo e se preparar para a próxima turnê. Quando Ford se foi, Stan andou até a área dos funcionários na cabana, onde Dan tinha ido se trocar.

“Vamos lá, Interrogoso” ele disse. “Vamos ver como ficou a fantasia”.

“Eu não quero sair” Dan respondeu. “Isso é humilhante demais”.

“Saia logo, Dan”, Stan mandou.

Relutantemente, Dan abriu a porta do cômodo e saiu. Stan não pôde evitar rir ao ver que a fantasia era mais reveladora do que ele pensou.

“Você está ótimo, Dan” ele disse. “Espera, eu preciso de uma foto”.

“Não, foto não” Dan implorou.

Stan tirou a foto mesmo assim. Ele definitivamente a usaria em chantagens futuras.

“Escuta, Stan, isso não vai dar certo”, Dan disse. “Eu fico com vergonha de usar essa coisa e acabo esquecendo minhas falas”.

“Sem desculpas”, Stan disse. “Eu sou o chefe aqui”.

“Sim, senhor”, Dan disse com uma leve raiva.

Não que Stan tivesse prestado atenção. Ele saiu assim que Dan disse ‘sim, senhor’, o que foi bom. Ele era o chefe, então merecia respeito. Ele foi até a loja de presentes, onde viu Shandra falando ao celular com algum de seus amigos.

“Ele não isso!” Shandra disse surpresa. “Ele fez? Não, não fez. Ele fez sim?”

Stan tomou o celular da mão dela e desligou o aparelho.

“Tá parecendo que ele fez sim, seja lá o que fosse”.

“Ei, isso foi uma grosseria, Stan!”.

“É Chefe Stanley pra você. Você está em ambiente e horário de trabalho. Então VÁ TRABALHAR”.

Se Dipper era um chefe atencioso e molenga, Stan seria o oposto disso. Ele seria firme e autoritário. Ele mostraria quem mandava e faria muito dinheiro com isso. O pai com certeza ficaria impressionado se ele conseguisse.

Longe da cidade, Dipper andou por uma trilha que levava até uma velha construção abandonada, danificada pelo tempo.

“Essa é a velha Madeireira Nuvem Rosa. Era uma das principais empresas do ramo antes que fechasse misteriosamente. Relatos falam sobre acontecimentos estranhos que forçaram o fechamento da fábrica. Hoje saberemos se algum deles é verdade”.

Dipper desligou a câmera e deu uma olhada ao redor da fábrica.

“Espero me sair melhor do que nas últimas vezes”.

De volta à cabana, Ford tinha conduzido dois turistas por uma turnê enquanto Stan cuidava de assuntos de chefe. O que significava que ele estava tirando uma folga enquanto todos os outros trabalhavam.

“Agora, senhoras e senhores, eu vou lhes mostrar algo que vocês nunca viram antes. E ao contrário do meu tio, será algo completamente real, e não falsa. Está aqui, dentro dessa jaula. Observem. Metade Diabrete, metade Duende, o Duembrete”.

Ford removeu o pano que cobria a jaula, revelado uma criatura gigante de pele cinza esverdeada, olhos vermelhos brilhantes e dentes afiados. Estava visivelmente furiosa. Ford sorriu com o trabalho bem feito. Depois de tentar se soltar, o Duembrete cuspiu uma ossada de um braço humano com um anel.

“Ele é engraçado”, disse um turista.

“É falso, querido”, disse uma mulher. “Dá pra ver os barbantes”.

“O quê?” Ford gritou. “Aquilo não são barbantes, são os pelos dele”.

“Ah, olha isso querido”, a mulher disse apontando para a abóbora que Dipper tinha esculpido. “Abóbora Com Rosto e Emoções Humanas. Isso é interessante”.

“Não, isso é falso” Ford insistiu. “Mas o Duembrete é real. E tem uma coisa interessante, se olhar nos olhos dele, você vê seu pior pesadelo”.

Os dois turistas olharam nos olhos do Duembrete e os olhos de todos os três começaram a brilhar em amarelo. Ford, que estava bastante animado, percebeu que isso pode ter sido uma péssima ideia. Ambos os clientes começaram a convulsionar por causa de algum pesadelo.

“Ahn, acho que não vai rolar gorjeta, né?”

Ford acabou tendo que chamar uma ambulância para os dois. Stan não gostaria nada disso. Mas mesmo Stan não estava numa situação melhor nesse momento. Ele estava na loja de presentes vigiando Shandra e Dan com suas tarefas. Shandra não estava nem um pouco contente por cuidar do caixa e ter que aguentar reclamações sobre alguns preços absurdos, enquanto Dan tentava bancar o mascote divertido, mas se dava mal com clientes que acabavam se assustando com ele. Uma mulher chegou a jogar spray de pimenta nos olhos dele.

“Com licença, meu jovem”, um homem atrás dele disse. “Essa máquina de venda está com defeito. Eu coloquei dinheiro, mas ela não deixou cair um lanche”.

“Hm, isso é estranho”, Stan disse mentindo. Ele sabia que a máquina estava com esse defeito desde ontem. “Ela estava funcionando bem até agora a pouco”.

“Bem, não está funcionando agora”.

“Sinto muito, senhor, mas não posso fazer nada quando a isso”.

“Pode de dar reembolso pelo dinheiro que a máquina levou”.

“Reembolso só pro nosso próprio bolso. Estamos com uma nova política por aqui”.

“O quê? Mas o Senhor do Espaço sempre deu reembolso em casos assim”.

“O Senhor do Espaço está fora esse fim de semana. As coisas estão sob nova gerência até segunda-feira”.

“Nesse caso eu volto segunda-feira”.

Vários clientes ouviram a conversa e começaram as suas próprias reclamações.

“O Senhor do Espaço era mais educado com os clientes”, alguém disse.

“Os preços eram mais baixos antes”, outra pessoa falou.

“Isso mesmo, esses preços novos são um absurdo”, disse um terceiro.

Diante de tantas reclamações sobre sua forma de gerenciar, Stan acabou não aguentando mais.

“Escutem, se estão insatisfeitos porque não vão embora então?”, ele disse liberando seu descontentamento com a situação.

Infelizmente para ele, os clientes realmente foram embora. Reclamando sobre retornar apenas quando o Senhor do Espaço estivesse de volta.

“Isso não foi bom, Stan”, Dan disse, ainda em sua fantasia de Interrogoso.

“É Chefe Stanley, Dan”, Stan corrigiu. “E não ligue pra isso, amanhã as coisas estarão bem de novo”.

Mas as coisas não estavam bem no dia seguinte. Na verdade estavam piores. O movimento na cabana tinha caído quase completamente. Quase não tinha gente nas turnês e ninguém comprou nada na loja de presentes. Stan chamou Ford, Dan e Shandra para uma reunião de emergência no escritório.

“Tudo bem, vamos aos fatos”, ele começou. “Nosso movimento está muito baixo hoje. Quase como na época em que o Bud abriu a Tenda da Telepatia. Estamos muito abaixo na projeção de lucros. Então eu me pergunto: por quê?”

“Talvez porque as pessoas não gostaram do seu jeito de gerir a cabana e dos preços caros na loja” Shandra respondeu. “Eu ouvi várias reclamações de gente que não queria pagar 30 pratas por um adesivo de para-choque”.

“O problema não é o modo como eu cuido da cabana. São vocês que não estão fazendo um bom trabalho aqui”.

“O QUÊ?”, Dan gritou. “Eu tive que usar uma fantasia ridícula e humilhante pra entreter as pessoas por dois dias seguidos e você vem dizendo que a culpa é minha das cabana estar mal?”

“Eu concordo com o Dan”, Sandra disse. “Você mudou várias coisas que davam certo aqui e agora quer colocar a culpa em cima de nós?”

“Ei, vocês não podem falar comigo assim. Eu sou o chefe de vocês”.

“Não é mais”, Dan disse. “EU ME DEMITO”.

“E EU TAMBÉM”, Shandra disse. “Boa sorte cuidando de tudo SOZINHO”.

“O QUE?”, Stan gritou. “É sério isso?”. Os dois funcionários saíram furiosos do escritório. “Podem ir então. Não preciso de vocês. Eu tenho um irmão que não vai me abandonar!”

Antes de ir embora, Dan ainda teve que passar no banheiro para trocar de roupa e dar a fantasia de Interrogoso para Ford e lhe desejar boa sorte com o irmão. “Você vai precisar”.

“Você foi duro demais com eles, Stan”, Ford disse.

“Você não vai me abandonar também, vai, Ford?”

“Claro que não. Eu tô do seu lado. Mas o que vamos fazer agora?”

Antes que algum deles pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, um estrondo soou na loja de presentes e os dois correram para ver do que se tratava. Para horror deles, o Duembrete estava solto.

De volta à madeireira, Dipper não estava tendo muita sorte.

“É o segundo dia na velha Madeireira Nuvem Rosa e até agora consegui flagrar ruídos estranhos e pontos luminosos distantes. Mas até agora, nenhuma manifestação de fantasmas propriamente ditos”.

Ele estava a ponto de desligar a câmera quando um barulho chamou sua atenção. Ele seguiu o caminho para de onde o som veio e viu um guaxinim passando por um buraco na parede. Ele se aproximou devagar pronto para caso encontrasse alguma coisa, mas quando chegou a um determinado ponto, o piso cedeu debaixo de seus pés e ele caiu.

“Eu estou velho demais pra esse tipo de coisa”, ele murmurou quando se recuperou. Ele olhou em volta depois de ver que a câmera não tinha sido danificada. “Parece algum tipo de andar subterrâneo. Talvez seja onde os fantasmas estão”.

Ele andou mais alguns metros até chegar a uma porta e abri-la, ficando de olhos esbugalhados com o que encontrou. Ele tirou o celular do bolse e discou um número.

“Senhor Hirsch? É o Dipper. Eu sinto muito, mas acho que o lugar não é assombrado como eu pensei. Não achei nada aqui. Não, não precisa se desculpar. Foi ideia minha vir aqui pra começo de conversa. Tudo bem, obrigado mesmo assim. Até mais”.

Ao terminar a ligação, ele discou outro número.

“Me ligue com a polícia, por favor”.

Na cabana, o Duembrete estava furioso. A criatura tinha derrubado a parede que separava o Museu do Espaço e a loja e parecia mais irritada do que nunca. Ford e Stan se esconderam atrás da porta.

“Como ele saiu da jaula trancada?”, Ford se perguntou.

“Ele deve ter conseguido quebrar as barras”, Stan disse.

“Isso é péssimo. Tem um Duembrete solto na cabana e estamos sozinhos”.

“Por que você tinha que trazer essa coisa, Seis Dedos?”

“Você vai colocar a culpa em mim? Eu só trouxe o Duembrete porque você disse que queria algo grande. Eu teria me contentado em trazer uma simples fada. Se pelo menos o Dan estivesse aqui. Ele poderia lidar com o Duembrete”.

“Agora você vai jogar a culpa em mim pelo Dan ter ido embora?”

“Eu nunca faria isso, Stanley”.

Enquanto os gêmeos começavam a discutir a porta da loja de presentes se abriu. Carla e Fiddleford iam entrando na loja na pior hora possível.

“Ei, caras, vocês tão aí?”, Carla perguntou enquanto entrava.

“Queremos saber que vocês gastariam de ir ao cinema conosco”, Fidds comentou.

Quando os dois viram o Duembrete, congelaram onde estavam. A criatura os viu e rugiu para eles, avançando na direção dos dois. Carla e Fidds gritaram assustados enquanto Ford e Stan corriam para empurrados para fora do caminho do monstro. Os quatro se esconderam juntos atrás do balcão quando a criatura não estava olhando.

“O que é aquela coisa?”, Fiddleford perguntou tremendo.

“Quieto, Fidds”, Ford disse. “Ele não pode nos achar”.

“De onde aquela coisa saiu?”, Carla perguntou tentando manter a voz baixa.

“Era pra ser uma exposição pra cabana, mas saiu de controle”.

“Cadê os outros?”

“O Tivô Dipper saiu pelo fim de semana e Carla e Dan se demitiram”, Stan explicou.

“Estamos sozinhos contra aquela coisa”, Ford disse.

“Isso não é bom”, Fidds disse desesperado.

Os outros estavam a ponto de dizer para ele manter a voz baixa, mas o Duembrete os achou imediatamente. As quatro crianças gritaram assustadas até que o monstro agarrou Carla e Fiddleford. Stan correu para bater no monstro, mas seus socos eram inefetivos.

“Não olhem nos olhos dele”, Ford gritou. “Ou vão ver seu pior pesadelo”.

Mas o aviso foi inútil. Fiddleford se virou para o monstro e deu de cara com os olhos vermelhos, que se tornaram amarelos brilhantes. Carla acabou olhando também sem querer. Logo ambos estavam inconscientes e o Duembrete os soltou. Ford e Stan pegaram os dois rapidamente e tentaram correr com eles para longe, mas algo chamou a atenção deles. Waddles e Gompers estavam quase entrando na loja de presentes. Os dois garotos pegaram os animais antes que o Duembrete pudesse ver um deles e correram para o museu pelo buraco na parede.

“O que vamos fazer com eles?” Stan disse apontando para Carla e Fiddleford desmaiados.

“Só podemos esperar que eles acordem naturalmente” Ford respondeu. “Agora precisamos dar um jeito no Duembrete”.

“E como fazemos isso?”

“Deixa eu ver”. Ford pegou o álbum de recortes e começou a ler. “_Ao lutar com o Duembrete use água..._”

Ele virou a página para ler o restante, mas Stan já tinha corrido para o monstro com um copo de água.

“_... somente em último caso. Porque isso vai deixa-lo muito mais assustador_. Ah, quem foi que escreveu essa coisa?”

Talvez fosse melhor NUNCA usar água ao lutar com um Duembrete. Depois do molhado, o monstro começou a crescer, suas garras ficaram maiores, e espinhos brotaram de suas costas. Definitivamente não era pra usar água num Duembrete.

A pior parte era que agora o monstro podia disparar bolas de fogo da boca. Os gêmeos viram quando ele destruiu o relógio assim.

“O que fazemos agora?”, Stan perguntou assustado.

“Relaxa, Stanley”, Ford disse tão assustado quanto. “Uma hora ele vai ter que ir embora”.

Os dois se agarraram aos seus animais de estimação e esperaram que o Duembrete se fosse. Infelizmente parecia que ele não iria embora tão cedo. Ele achou o boneco de um Salmão Cantante na parede e apertou o botão. A decoração começou a cantar ‘Sou um salmão cantante, estou sempre elegante’ e cantou de novo quando o Duembrete apertou o botão uma segunda vez. E uma terceira, uma quarta e várias outras vezes. Sim, ele não iria embora tão cedo.

Longe dali, Dipper estava em uma delegacia. Ele tinha sido levado para testemunhar ou coisa assim. Dipper odiava delegacias por causa de todas as vezes que... Bem, vamos dizer que ele não gostava e pronto.

“Então eu acabei caindo num buraco para um andar subterrâneo onde achei a sala com o tesouro”, ele disse. “Eu chamei polícia e foi isso. Tudinho”.

“O senhor não é meio velho para acreditar em fantasmas?”, um policial perguntou.

“Eu escuto muito isso. Enfim, posso pegar a recompensa e ir embora?”

“Claro, aqui está”, o policial disse entregando um cheque.

“Obrigado”.

Aparentemente, a velha Madeireira Nuvem Rosa foi usada como esconderijo para um grupo criminoso que roubava itens de valor. Depois que o grupo desapareceu, o tesouro roubado ao longo do tempo nunca foi recuperado, então colocaram uma recompensa de 10,000 dólares para quem conseguisse pistas reais da localização.

“Dez mil dólares, hein”, Dipper disse entrando no carro. “imagino quando posso conseguir com essas coisinhas aqui”.

Dipper abriu a mochila com o equipamento de filmagem e mexeu num bolso escondido, tirando algumas moedas de ouro antigas. É, Dipper Pines tinha u bom motivo para não gostar de delegacias. Ele tinha pouco mais de 15 horas para voltar para a casa. Ele venderia as moedas e descansaria um pouco.

Na cabana, o Duembrete ficou ouvindo a musica do salmão cantante o dia todo. Por horas e horas, Stan e Ford ficaram no mesmo lugar, escondidos e quietos para que não fossem notados. Anoiteceu, amanheceu e eles ainda estavam lá.

“Argh, por que ele não vai embora logo?”, Stan perguntou.

“Eu não aguento mais” Ford disse. “Eu vou me livrar daquele salmão quando isso acabar”.

De repente o monstro se levantou e começou a farejar ao redor. Ele viu o vidro de Stan em cima do balcão com todo o dinheiro que o garoto tinha conseguido e o agarrou, pronto para comer tudo.

“NÃO”, Stan gritou correndo para o monstro. “O nosso lucro”.

“Espera, Stan”, Ford gritou indo atrás do irmão.

O monstro estava a ponto de engolir o vidro, mas Stan lhe deu um soco no estômago. Não foi o suficiente para machucar, mas o monstro ficou incomodado e agarrou Stan com uma das mãos. Stan tentou se soltar, mas o Duembrete era forte demais.

“Me larga sua taxidermia mal feita. Você vai ver só uma coisa quando eu me soltar”.

Ford estava atônito. Ele tinha medo que o monstro pudesse comer seu irmão.

“Stanley, não deixa ele mais irritado. E, aconteça o que acontecer não olha nos olhos dele, ou vai ver o seu pior pesadelo”.

“Ah, eu queria mostrar um pesadelo ou dois pra esse idiota...”

No calor do momento, Stan acabou se virando para olhar o Duembrete nos olhos. Ford estava a ponto de desmaiar. Ele não poderia lidar com o Duembrete sem o Stan. Mas então ele teve uma ideia.

“É isso”, ele disse. “Ei, seu feioso”, ele grou para o Duembrete. “Dá uma olhada nisso”.

Ele mostrou um espelho para a criatura. Quando o monstro viu seu reflexo, acabou olhando nos próprios olhos e viu seu próprio pesadelo. O que quer que ele tenha visto, o deixou atordoado o bastante para parar o dinheiro e fugir dali derrubando mais uma parede.

“até que ele não causou tanto estrago assim”, Ford comentou.

Cedo demais, diga-se de passagem. Um par de asas surgiu nas costas do Duembrete e, no impulso para voar, ele derrubou metade do totem da cabana em cima de um carro que estava estacionado lá.

“Ah, caramba”, Ford lamentou.

Imediatamente, Carla e Fiddleford acordaram do pesadelo. Eles não tiveram tempo de falar nada antes que Fiddleford saísse correndo da cabana para algum lugar.

“Eu perguntaria o que aconteceu aqui, mas meus pais devem estar preocupados comigo”, Carla disse se despedindo também apressada para sair dali, mas disfarçando.

“Ford, estamos no terceiro dia e só temos pouco mais de 12 horas paras recuperar os lucros antes que o Tivô Dipper volte. E a cabana tá uma bagunça. O que vamos fazer?”

Parecia que alguém lá em cima sentiu pena de Stan, pois na mesma hora Dan e Shandra chegaram na cabana e se depararam com a bagunça total do lugar.

“O que aconteceu aqui?”, Dan perguntou.

“Parece que passou um furacão por aqui”, Shandra comentou.

“Dan, Sandra!” Stan gritou animado ao ver os dois. “Eu tô tão feliz em ver vocês. Eu preciso de ajuda para limpar esse lugar antes que o tivô Dipper volte daqui a 12 horas. Ford e eu não damos conta sozinhos, mas agora que vocês estão aqui, temos uma chance”.

“Ei, calma aí, Stan”, Shandra disse. “Nós nos demitimos, lembra?”

“Isso mesmo, assamos aqui apenas para ver como a cabana estava”, Dan completou. “E parece que você não fez um bom trabalho aqui como dizia”.

“NÃO, POR FAVOR”, Stan gritou. “Não me abandonem assim. Eu errei, eu admito. Eu fui um péssimo chefe pra você, mas eu tô desesperado. Me ajudem, por favor, por favor”.

Dan e Shandra se entreolharam por um momento. Parecia que o garoto tinha aprendido uma lição com isso tudo.

“Tudo bem”, Dan disse. “Eu vou ajudar. O Ford é legal demais pra ter que lidar com você sozinho”.

“Eu agradeço por isso”, Ford respondeu rindo.

“Tá bom, tá bom, já chega”, San disse recuperado. “Agora que estamos resolvidos vamos dar um jeito na cabana e voltar aos negócios. Dan, Shandra. AO TRABALHO. Por favor”.

Bem, Stanley aprenderia eventualmente.

“Temos algumas horas para consertar a cabana antes que o Tivô Dipper chegue ou ele vai me matar por isso. Depois vai me mandar de volta para Jersey e aí o papai vai me matar também por ter sido mandado embora antes da hora. E ainda temos que conseguir o máximo de dinheiro que conseguirmos ou vou perder a aposta com o Tivô Dipper. Turma, vamos com tudo agora”.

Dan não conseguiria dar conta de todo o conserto da cabana em tão pouco tempo, então os gêmeos tiveram que chamar uma equipe de construção para o trabalho. Eles se orgulhavam de fazer um trabalho rápido, então a cabana ficaria nova em folha antes da volta de Dipper.

“Tome cuidado com o totem, por favor”, Stan disse para os trabalhadores por um megafone. “Eu sei que é um trabalho delicado, mas precisamos que tudo fique pronto logo se possível”.

Um ônibus de turistas apareceu na estrada. Sem dúvidas para uma visita á Cabana do Espaço. Era a chance de recuperar os lucros e Stan não a deixaria passar.

“Ford, turistas chegando”, ele chamou o irmão.

“Mas o que vamos apresentar?”, Ford perguntou. “Magia de verdade assusta”.

“Pensa, Seis Dedos. Você vai conseguir alguma coisa. Você é bom nisso”.

“Acho que tem algo que possamos fazer, mas o Dan pode não gostar”.

Vestido como uma versão mais jovem do Senhor do Espaço, Ford conduziu o grupo de turistas pela turnê. Ele já tinha presenciado algumas das turnês de Dipper e poderia fazer um trabalho mais parecido com o do tivô do que Stan. Os turistas estavam gostando das informações e vídeos. O verdadeiro teste era agora.

“Senhoras e Senhores, essa cabana está cheia de maravilhas espaciais que os olhos humanos jamais viram. O que vou mostrar a vocês são fotos do que pode ser uma criatura alienígena de formato bizarro”.

Ele exibiu uma série de fotografias de Dan vestido de Interrogoso, mas com diversos filtros e edições para fazer parecer um flagrante alienígena.

“E no nosso museu, nós temos os restos dessa criatura. Os quais vocês podem tirar fotos se quiserem. Apenas cinco dólares por foto”.

A multidão começou a levantar o dinheiro, aplaudir e gritar de animação. Eles tinham comprado a ideia. Ford olhou para a porta, vendo Dan ali parado. O garoto deu um sorriso tímido para o Faz-Tudo, que retribuiu um sinal de positivo. A multidão ignorou o Faz-Tudo ao sair para tirar fotos com os restos da tal criatura.

“Muito obrigado, Dan” Ford disse.

“Qualquer coisa por você, cara”, Dan respondeu bagunçando o cabelo de Ford. “Você é um cara legal”.

Desde que Stan voltou os preços normais das mercadorias da loja, os turistas compraram até que estivessem satisfeitos. Ele e Shandra não tiveram muito descanso atendendo tantas pessoas, mas enfim o último cliente saiu da loja.

“Enchemos o pote todo”, Stan comemorou erguendo o dinheiro.

Ford começou a contar todo o dinheiro ganho e fazer as contas.

“Somando todo o dinheiro que ganhamos e tirando os custos para repor todos os móveis e o material pra consertos nos resta...”

“Só um dólar?”, Stan falou desanimado.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa a porta da frente se abriu e Dipper estava lá parado com o relógio nas mãos mostrando o fim da contagem regressiva.

“Tic Tac, crianças”, ele disse. “Tempo esgotado”.

Ele entrou na loja verificando se tudo estava no lugar.

“Parece que está tudo em ordem por aqui. E a cabana ainda está de pé”.

Stan e Ford nunca contariam o que tinha acontecido ou o estado da cabana apenas poucas horas atrás.

“Stan quanto você ganhou nas férias, Tivô Dipper”, Stan perguntou.

Ele tinha acabado com apenas um dólar, mas ainda havia a chance de Dipper ter feito ainda menos. Era praticamente impossível, mas ainda havia essa esperança de não ter sido derrotado de forma tão humilhante.

“Bem, eu ganhei...” Dipper abriu uma mochila cheia de dinheiro. “40 mil dólares”.

“O QUÊ?”, Stan, Ford, Dan e Shandra gritaram juntos em descrença.

“Isso é mais dinheiro do que a gente ganhou o fim de semana inteiro”, Stan disse baixinho para Ford. “Você tava certo, Tivô Dipper. Eu fui um péssimo chefe. Deu tudo errado aqui. Até Dan e Shandra se demitiram. As coisas só deram certo de novo quando eu comecei a ser gentil com todos. Eu não fazia ideia de que ser chefe era tão difícil. Eu devia ter escutado o senhor”.

“Parece que você aprendeu a lição então”, Dipper disse puxando Stan pra um abraço. “E é bom estar de volta. Quanto vocês conseguiram no final”.

“Só um dólar”, Ford disse envergonhado. “Realmente deu tudo errado por aqui”.

“Está tudo bem, crianças. Vamos fechar a loja por hoje e descansar. Vocês tivera um fim de semana cheio. O que me dizem que comermos fora? Dan, Shandra, vocês estão convidados também”.

“Eu voou ter que usar aquela camiseta, Tivô Dipper?”, Stan perguntou.

“É claro que não, Stanley. Eu nunca faria isso com você. Mas se me lembro bem, a aposta envolvia um vídeo com uma dança de desculpas, certo? Esse vai ser o seu castigo”.

“Ah, não”.

Depois de uma rodada de hambúrgueres com batata frita e milk-shake o grupo voltou para a cabana. Depois de arrumar algumas coisas do lado de fora, Dipper começou a filmar.

“Eu tenho mesmo que fazer isso?”, Stan perguntou vestindo uma roupa toda laranja de frente para a câmera.

“Comece logo, Stanley”, Dipper respondeu.

Stan suspirou e começou a fazer uma pequena dança enquanto cantava.

“Sou o Stan e eu estava enganado. Estou cantando a Canção do Stan Errado. Eu não devia ser tão briguento. Eis a minha canção do arrependimento”.

“Dá um chute”, Shandra gritou.

“Mais forte”, Dan completou.

“O que vocês acham?” Ford perguntou para Waddles e Gompers.

“Acho que eles querem trinta desses”, Dipper respondeu.

Stan definitivamente aprenderia uma lição.


	16. O Fim Profundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É o dia mais quente do ano em Gravity Falls e a Família Pines resolve se refrescar no lago. Ford cohece uma garota misteriosa e Stan tem algumas coisas a dizer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E mais um capítulo que sofre com a adaptação sem equivalente de Wendip na história. Thiago Silva, não me estrangule por isso.

_ Olá, Stanford e Stanley _

_ _

_ Sou eu, Filbrick. Faz mais de um mês desde que vocês deixaram a cidade e Caryn não para de falar de vocês. A casa não é a mesma sem vocês dois por aqui. Vocês fazem muita falta. Está feliz agora, Caryn? Eu admiti que estou com saudades deles. Nunca ficamos longe por tanto tempo antes. _

_ O Tio Dipper tem me falado como vocês estão se divertindo e trabalhando muito. Isso é bom. Ele também confessou que tem pago a vocês pelo trabalho, o que é uma coisa que eu disse para ele não fazer porque isso devia ser um castigo pela história da corrente de outro. Mas eu devia saber que ele não me escutaria. _

_ Vocês ainda ficarão na cidade por dois meses e embora eu mal possa esperar para ver vocês de novo, isso não significa que quero vocês aqui antes da hora. Então se comportem. _

_ Mais uma coisa antes de terminar. Vocês acham que Gravity Falls seria um bom ligar para abrir uma loja de penhores? E não. Eu não estou insinuando nada com isso. Enfim, tenho que parar antes que a mãe de vocês descubra que estou escrevendo sem ela. Fiquem bem. _

_ _

_ Filbrick Pines _

Num dia normal, a carta de Filbrick geralmente seria motivo para os gêmeos ficarem animados e curiosos, mas hoje não era um dia normal. Uma forte onda de calor atingiu a cidade e parecia que ia durar dois ou três dias. A previsão do tempo dizia que a temperatura bateria 43°C naquele dia e que seria possível ver esquilos entrando em combustão espontânea do lado de fora, seja lá o que isso significasse.

As coisas não estavam melhores do lado de dentro da Cabana do Espaço. O Stan de Cera que Ford fez tinha começado a derreter e Dipper teve que leva-lo para outro lugar onde ele garantiu que era mais frio. O papel de parede também estava se soltando da parede em alguns lugares. A água do velho aquário de Dipper até começou a ferver. Seria um dia infernal. Stan, Ford, Dipper e Dan estavam espalhados pela sala de estar da cabana, todos eles sem camisa por causa do calor. Stan tinha um pote de sorvete nas mãos, mas o calor era tanto que o sorvete já tinha derretido e virado leite quente.

“Todos a favor de não fazer nada o dia todo digam uhg”, Ford disse gemendo.

Todos os quatro gemeram juntos em concordância. O dia estava quente demais até para respirar. Waddles e Gompers pareciam os únicos que não eram afetados pelo calor. O que era bom. Ford não queria que seu porco virasse um prato de bacon frito. E Stan também não queria que seu bode virasse carne assada. Waddles se aproximou de Dipper, deitado no chão, e começou a lamber o rosto do homem.

“Eu vou por esse porco pra fora de casa se ele não parar”, ele disse, mas sem fazer nada para parar o animal. “Eu não tô blefando, Waddles”.

“Eu não aguento mais esse calor” Stan reclamou. “Faça isso parar, Ford”.

“Vou pensar em alguma coisa”, Ford disse. “Depois que eu me recuperar um pouco”.

“Está tão quente que poderíamos pegar fogo a qualquer momento se saíssemos”, Dan disse. “É uma pena que a piscina da cidade está em reforma justo agora”.

De repente Ford se levantou animado.

“É ISSO!”, ele disse. “Se não podemos nos refrescar na piscina, podemos ir ao lago”.

“Grande ideia, Seis Dedos”, Stan respondeu trocando um Toque de Seis com o irmão.

“Vamos logo então”, Dipper disse se levantando do chão. Ou tentando. Ele percebeu que estava meio colado no chão da cabana e não conseguia se soltar. “Ahn, uma ajudinha aqui”.

Stan e Ford tentaram tirar Dipper do chão, mas ele estava muito preso. ‘Como isso foi acontecer?’ eles se perguntaram. Dan acabou tendo que puxar o chefe com cuidado para não machuca-lo. Felizmente nenhum deles pegou fogo quando saíram para o ar livre. Dipper dirigiu com as janelas abertas, uma vez que o ar-condicionado do carro tinha quebrado com o calor. Stan queria por a cabeça pra fora do carro, como um cachorro, mas tinha medo que algo acontecesse. Ele não acreditava em pessoas pegando fogo do nada, mas Ford deu uma pequena palestra sobre como as coisas mais estranhas pareciam acontecer naturalmente na cidade.

O grupo chegou ao lago. Parecia que boa parte da cidade tinha tido a mesma ideia para lidar com o calor. Vários rostos conhecidos estavam espalhados por aí.

“Num dia quente com hoje a piscina seria a melhor opção” Dan disse. “É um oásis animado de encantamento no verão”.

“É, nada como sentar numa banheira úmida com um monte de estranhos”, Stan disse ironicamente. “É como um ônibus só que molhado”.

“O Stan não gosta muito de piscinas”, Ford explicou. “Da última vez que fomos em uma...”

“NÃO CONTE, SEIS DEDOS. Enfim, nada de piscinas pra mim, mas o lago é totalmente diferente”.

“Divirtam-se o quanto quiserem, crianças”, Dipper disse. “Mas não se afastem muito. Fiquem onde eu ou o Daniel podemos ver vocês”.

“Entendido”, os gêmeos disseram juntos.

Stan puxou Ford pelo braço para correr por aí. Ele tinha avistado Carla de longe e Fiddleford morava lá perto. Era a hora de reunir a turma depois do que houve dois dias atrás com o Duembrete.

Carla foi quem viu os gêmeos primeiro e os chamou para um pequeno barco no qual Fiddleford estava trabalhando no motor. Carla tinha um meio sorriso nos olhos enquanto Fidds estava um pouco mais mal humorado.

“Como vocês estão se sentindo agora?”, Stan perguntou.

“Estávamos preocupados já que vocês não atendiam nossas ligações”, Ford completou.

“Eu não quero falar sobre isso”, Fiddleford murmurou sem tirar os olhos do trabalho.

“Você está bem, Fiddleford?”, Ford perguntou preocupado.

“JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO FALAR”, Fidds gritou batendo no motor com um martelo.

“NÃO GRITA COM ELE”, Stan gritou. “Ele só tava preocupado com você, idiota”.

“Só me deixem em paz um pouco. Eu não quero lembrar o que houve naquele dia”.

“Me desculpa por isso, Fiddleford. Ainda somos amigos?”

“Sim, Stanford. Ainda somos amigos”.

“Agora que está tudo resolvido que tal sairmos por aí e aproveitar o lago?” Carla sugeriu.

Fiddleford parou de trabalhar e todos subiram no barco. Stan remou um pouco e empurrou Ford na água. De repente todas as quatro crianças estavam num jogo de perseguição na água. De algum modo, Stan se autoproclamou o vencedor e todos voltaram para a terra. Mas assim que Stan pôs um pé no chão, foi atingido por um balão de água. As crianças se viraram e viram Dan e Dipper armados com balões de água.

“Arremesso perfeito, Daniel”, Dipper comemorou.

“Onde conseguiram essas bexigas?”, Carla perguntou.

“Isso é segredo”, Dan disse. “Agora se preparem para a guerra”. Dan jogou mais bexigas nas crianças.

Dipper também se juntou a Dan e foi como se ele fosse criança de novo como eles. Ele e Dan perseguiram as crianças pelo lago, arremessando bexigas e rindo.

“Nunca vão me pegar vivo”, Stan gritou desviando dos balões e usando Ford como escudo humano.

“Não conte com isso, Stanley”, Dipper gritou de volta.

Por sugestão de Ford, as crianças acabaram se separando para evitar o ataque. Infelizmente para ele, ambos Dipper e Dan o seguiram, cercando-o no píer, e o acertaram com balões de água, derrubando-o no lago e correndo para pegar os outros. Quando Ford voltou à superfície percebeu que sua vista estava estranha.

“Ah, não”, ele lamentou. “Os meus óculos caíram na água. O que eu vou fazer agora?”

“Acho que isso é seu”, a voz de uma garota disse entregando algo para ele.

Ford reconheceu o objeto como sendo seus óculos e ouviu o som de algo caindo na água enquanto os colocava. Quando ele abriu os olhos, viu uma garota na água. Ela tinha longos cabelos dourados, olhos verdes e a pele ligeiramente bronzeada. A própria voz dela era angelical. Ford ficou sem palavras com a beleza dela.

“O-obrigado”, ele finalmente conseguiu falar. “Uau, v-você é linda”. Ele ficou vermelho quando percebeu o que tinha dito.

“Haha”, agora riu. “Você é um fofo também. Meu nome é Serena”.

“Stanford. Mas eu também atendo por Ford. Eu... Eu nunca te vi por aqui antes. Você é nova na cidade?”

“Pode se dizer que sim. Cheguei tem alguns dias”.

“Nesse caso, poderíamos sair pra dar uma volta. Eu te mostro a cidade. E obrigado mesmo por pegar meus óculos. Não sei o que eu faria sem eles”.

“Eu adoraria sair com você. Mas não posso. Me desculpa”.

Serena mergulhou no lago e desapareceu. Ford esperou que ela voltasse, ela não voltou.

“Ela sumiu”, ele disse. “Estou arrasado. Mas curioso”.

“Ei, Seis Dedos”, Stan chamou todo encharcado. “É hora do almoço”.

O lago tinha uma pequena lanchonete para dias de muito público. Dipper levou todos para lá para comer. Stan estava contando como quase conseguiu escapar do ataque de bexigas, mas que Dan conseguiu agarra-lo enquanto Dipper jogava os balões nele. Mas Ford não deu muita atenção, pensando na misteriosa Serena. Ele quase não percebeu quando Carla chamou seu nome.

“Você está bem, Ford?”, ela perguntou.

“Ah, sim. Eu tô bem. Só pensando em uma coisa”.

“Nós vamos pegar um barco e correr pelo lago”, Stan disse. “Você quer vir também?”

Ford viu Serena próxima a algumas pedras, olhando a paisagem do lago.

“Eu vou passar dessa vez, Stan”, Ford respondeu. “Tem umas coisas que quero ver aqui”.

“Dê um grito pra mim se mudar de ideia”, Stan disse saindo com Carla e Fiddleford.

“Você está bem mesmo, Stanford?”, Dipper perguntou.

“Estou sim, Tivô Dipper. Não é nada”.

“Sabe, Daniel e eu vamos ter uma guerra de balões de água mais tarde na cabana. Você e seu irmão podem se juntar a nós dois se quiserem”.

“Vou pensar sobre isso, Tivô Dipper”.

Ford terminou de comer e foi para o lugar onde ele tinha visto Serena. Mas a garota misteriosa não estava mais lá.

“Eu podia jurar que ela estava aqui”, ele disse.

“Procurando alguém?”, Serena perguntou aparecendo na água.

Ford não podia disfarçar o sorriso bobo na cara ao ver a garota de novo. Ele se aproximou dela, sentando em uma pedra.

“Eu admito que fiquei curioso a seu respeito. Você fica tanto tempo na água e mergulha como se não precisasse respirar”.

“Eu tenho um segredo terrível”, ela falou.

“Eu posso guardar segredos. Pode confiar em mim”.

Serena olhou para Ford como se estivesse em dúvida se podia confiar ou não no garoto. Ele não podia culpa-la por isso. Ele mesmo tinha problemas em confiar nos outros, ainda mais depois do que o autor do álbum disse. ‘Não confie em ninguém’.

“Vou confiar em você então, Stanford”.

“Me chame de Ford”.

“Ok, Ford. Meu segredo é... Você vai ter que se afastar de mim porque...”

Ela pulou da água e se sentou perto de Ford, revelando que a parte de baixo de seu corpo não era humana. Ela não tinha pernas. Tinha uma cauda.

“Eu sou uma sereia”, ela falou.

“Isso é tão legal”, Ford comentou maravilhado.

“Espera, você não acha que eu sou uma aberração da natureza ou coisa assim?”

“Não mesmo”. Ford mostrou as mãos de seis dedos para Serena. “Eu também não sou exatamente normal”.

Claro que Serena fez as já batidas perguntas de como Ford conseguiu os dedos extras, mas dessa vez ele não se incomodou em responder. Havia algo em Serena que o fazia se sentir bem.

“Então como você chegou aqui?”, Ford perguntou.

“Eu estava migrando com outros da minha espécie quando fomos pegos por uma tempestade. Acabei me perdendo deles. A próxima coisa que eu soube foi que estava chegando nesse lago. Meu povo passa por Gravity Falls durante a migração então decidi esperar por eles aqui. Vão aparecer para me pegar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas já estou aqui há três dias e nada de notícias. Eu não sei o caminho de volta para casa então não posso ir embora sozinha”.

“Você deve estar se sentindo sozinha”.

“Muito”.

“Vou te fazer companhia então. E posso te apresentar o meu irmão gêmeo também. Você vai gostar dele”.

“Isso parece ótimo”.

De repente, Ford ouviu a voz de Dipper chamando por ele, com um leve tom de preocupação. Parecia que era hora de ir embora.

“Eu volto à noite pra te ver”, ele disse se despedindo. “E vou trazer o meu irmão”.

“Muito obrigada, Ford. Vou te esperar aqui”.

O encontro estava marcado então. No caminho de volta para casa, Stan não deixou de notar que Ford parecia estranhamente... feliz. Ele resolver abordar o irmão assim que entraram no quarto.

“O que tá acontecendo, Ford?”, Stan perguntou.

“Eu conheci uma garota muito legal hoje”, Ford respondeu.

“Uau, você tá APAIXONADO. Isso é ótimo, Seis Dedos”.

“QUE? Não! Nada a ver. Eu não tô apaixonado pela Serena”.

“Serena? Esse é um belo nome. Ela é bonita?”

“Hm, sim. Muito”.

“Tão legal. Como ela é?”

“Ela... Você não vai acreditar, mas ela... ELA É UMA SEREIA, STANLEY”.

“QUEEEEEEEEEEE? Uma sereia? De verdade? Espera, você não tá confundindo as coisas como fez com a Norma, está?”

“Não dessa vez”, Ford disso muito animado. “Ela é uma sereia mesmo. Com Cauda verde azulada e tudo. Ela tem olhos verdes, cabelos dourados e a voz mais angelical de todas. Eu vou me encontrar com ela no lago de novo mais tarde e fiquei de levar você comigo também”.

“O que estamos esperando, então? Vamos logo”.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Dipper e Dan estavam enchendo vários balões e não viram quando os gêmeos saíram no carrinho de golfe.

“Eu tinha esquecido o quanto isso é tão divertido” Dipper disse. “Eu devia fazer isso mais vezes. O que me diz, Daniel?”

“Podemos fazer isso de novo a qualquer hora. Eu não me importaria. Eu sempre venci na guerra de balões de água contra meus irmãos”.

“Isso porque você nunca me enfrentou antes”.

“Está parecendo um desafio, Sr. Pines”.

“Considere-se desafiado, Daniel”.

Eles acabaram mesmo com uma pequena disputa. O título de Rei da Guerra de Balões de Água estava em jogo. Os dois tinham enchido mais de 50 bexigas quando Soos apareceu com uma roupa de banho.

“Boa noite, Senhor Ramirez”, Dan disse.

“Oi, Manly Dan. Oi, Dipper”, Soos saudou. “Parece que eu cheguei bem a tempo de começar”.

“Como é que é?”

“Eu chamei o Soos para se juntar a nós”, Dipper disse. “Bem, se juntar a mim, na verdade”.

“Mas assim vai ser dois contra um”, Dan disse.

“Nós somos velhos, Daniel. É pra equilibrar as coisas”.

“Caras, faz um bom tempo que eu não faço uma guerra de balões d’água. Vamos mostrar pra ele como se faz, Dipper”.

Soos e Dipper pegaram um balão cada e jogaram em, Dan, que desviou de um, mas foi atingido pelo outro.

“Ah, cara” ele disse. “A água tá gelada”

“Melhor ainda, cara” Soos disse jogando outro balão. “Pega ele, Dipper”.

Dan teve que correr para escapar das bexigas. Era como ver a mesma cena que de manhã mais cedo, mas agora Dan era a caça. Ele só esperava não gripar no final daquilo tudo. Dan tinha perdido a batalha, mas ele estava decidido a não perder a guerra.

De volta ao lago, Ford levou Stan até a parte rochosa do lago onde tinha ficado com Serena mais cedo. Stan estava animado de poder conhecer uma sereia, Ford estava realmente eufórico, comentando sobre como a sereia era linda e legal. Se Stan não soubesse melhor, ele diria que Ford estava mesmo apaixonado. Mas de novo. Era uma sereia. Se alguém namoraria uma sereia, com certeza seria o Stanley. Ele até colocou aquele suéter horrível de lhama para impressionar a garota. Não importasse que a noite estivesse um pouco quente para usar um suéter. Os dois garotos não tiveram que esperar muito. Serena apareceu da água e se sentou nas rochas.

“Que bom te ver de novo, Ford”, ela disse. “Esse é o seu irmão? Ele é a sua cara”.

“Sim, esse é o Stanley”, Ford respondeu. “Com uma diferença ou outra, somos fisicamente idênticos”.

“Uau”, Stan disse. “Você é mesmo uma sereia. Sereias comem peixe? Vocês são metade peixe, então isso seria canibalismo? Ou meio canibalismo? É possível ser apenas metade canibal?”

“STANLEY”, Ford repreendeu. “Não diga esse tipo de coisa”.

Mas Serena não se ofendeu. Pelo contrário. A garota começou a rir com cada sentença de Stan.

“Hehe, ele é engraçado”, Serena falou rindo. “Você também tem seis dedos nas mãos Stanley?”

“Não, não tenho”, Stan respondeu. “E pode me chamar apenas de Stan. Você é realmente tão bonita quanto o Ford disse”.

“STANLEY! Não era pra você dizer isso!”

“Ele disse que eu era bonita?” Serena olhou diretamente para Ford e sorriu. “Obrigada, Ford. Você é um fofo”.

“Isso quer dizer que eu também sou um fofo, já que temos a mesma cara, certo? Você gosta de caras fofos?”

“Bem, eu gosto do Ford”.

Stan estava a ponto de gritar ‘O QUE?’, mas ouviu o som do corpo de Ford caindo duro no chão e correu até ele. Ford estava caído, olhos arregalados e rosto completamente vermelho. Ele tinha desmaiado de vergonha? Aparentemente sim.

“Ele está bem?” Serena perguntou preocupada.

“Acho que sim”, Stan respondeu checando o irmão.

“Mas o que aconteceu?”

“Ele é um cara tímido. Deve ter ficado com tanta vergonha quando você disse que gostava dele, que desmaiou de emoção. Mas ele vai acordar logo”.

“Ainda bem”.

“Mas cá entre nós, se você gosta do Ford, gosta de mim também, não é? Afinal de contas, EU sou o gêmeo legal. É impossível não gostar de mim também, hehe”.

Serena pensou em silêncio por um momento. Ela definitivamente não gostava de como Stan estava agindo agora.

“Olha, Stanley. Eu acho você engraçado, mas eu não gosto de você como eu gosto do seu irmão”.

“Eu sabia! Espera... O QUE?”

“O Ford é um cara interessante e fofo enquanto você está agindo meio convencido demais pra mim”.

“Como assim ‘convencido’? Bem, se é assim, você está bancando a arrogante agora. Eu vou levar o meu irmão de volta. Até nunca mais”.

“Não pode levar o Stanford. E se ele quiser ficar comigo?”

“Nós somos gêmeos. É pague 1 e leve 2 com a gente. Se não me quer por perto, o Ford também não vai ficar”.

“Não devia perguntar isso a ele?”

Ford acordou com Stan segurando-o pelos pés e o arrastando pelo chão.

“O que está acontecendo, Stanley?”, Ford perguntou.

“Estamos indo embora”, Stan respondeu.

“Mas por quê? E a Serena?”

“Ela é uma metida. Me chamou de convencido e disse que não gostava de mim. Sendo assim, você não vai mais sair com ela”.

“Como assim? Você está com raiva porque ela gosta de mim, mas não de você?”

“Ela tem problemas. Ela é uma sereia. Como ela pode namorar você e não eu?”

Num impulso de raiva, Ford soltou um dos pés das mãos de Stan e chutou o irmão, derrubando Stan.

“Por que você fez isso, Ford? Isso doeu”.

“Qual o seu problema?” Ford gritou se levantando. “Uma garota é doente da cabeça só porque não gosta de você, mas gosta de mim? O que quer dizer com isso, Stan? Que nenhuma garota em sã consciência vai querer namorar comigo?”

“Eu não quis dizer isso”.

“Então quando descobrir o que queria dizer você pode falar comigo de novo. Até lá vê se não se mete mais na minha vida”.

Ainda furioso, mas também chateado, Ford deu meia volta, tentando resistir a dar um soco no irmão. Ele se acalmou um pouco quando se sentou ao lado de Serena, aliviado que a garota não tinha ido embora com alguma coisa que Stan pudesse ter dito a ela.

“Você está bem, Ford?”, ela perguntou.

“Estou sim. Eu amo o Stanley e ele é meu irmão e meu melhor amigo, mas ele realmente me irritou dessa vez”.

“Me desculpa. Eu não queria ficar entre você e seu irmão”.

“Não é culpa sua. E eu que peço desculpas se ele te ofendeu de algum modo”.

“Você é um fofo, Ford”.

“Hehe. Você meio que já disse isso”, Ford disse envergonhado.

Serena virou o rosto de Ford e deu um beijo na bochecha do garoto. Ele corou imediatamente, quase desmaiando de novo.

“Serena, eu sei que você vai embora em algum momento, mas... Enquanto você está aqui na cidade... Você gostaria de namorar comigo?”

Pronto. Ele perguntou. Ford já estava pensando em todos os cenários onde Serena rejeitaria o pedido e o xingaria de todos os adjetivos possíveis, mas foi pego de surpresa quando a sereia passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço e o beijou no mesmo lugar.

“Eu adoraria ser sua namorada, Stanford”.

Isso estava mesmo acontecendo? Ford tinha mesmo uma namorada? Aquele sorriso bobo realmente cabia em seu rosto? Ele não podia dizer quanto à ultima, mas a resposta para as duas primeiras perguntas era ‘SIM, COM CERTEZA’. Os dois ficaram sentados ali, tendo as clássicas perguntas de primeiro encontro sobre os gostos de cada um e histórias engraçadas da família. Até que Ford percebeu que estava ficando tarde e teve que voltar pra casa. Ele descobriu que Stan tinha levado o carrinho de golfe, mas não ficou com raiva por ter que andar até a cabana. Ele demorou um pouco pra chegar e teve que ouvir um pequeno sermão de Dipper sobre chegar sair tarde sem avisar. Mas Dipper não o proibiu de ir ao lago no dia seguinte. Como a onda de calor continuaria, todos iriam lá de novo no dia seguinte. Ele não se incomodou em falar com Stan naquela noite.

Ford acordou assim que o sol saiu. Ele queria preparar rápido as coisas para o encontro com Serena. Era uma coisa boa que ele tinha levado os óculos de mergulho na bagagem para Gravity Falls. Era um equipamento caseiro que ele montara usando os óculos que Crampelter tinha quebrado no começo da primavera. Como as lentes estavam intactas, ele as colocou nos velhos óculos de mergulho de Filbrick e substituiu o elástico desgastado. Filbrick disse que não estava impressionado com o trabalho, mas Caryn parabenizou o filho o dia inteiro.

Como ainda era muito cedo, Ford teve que esperar que Dipper e Stan se levantassem e Dan chegasse à bacana para que todos fossem juntos. Dipper não demorou muito para levantar e preparar o café da manhã.

“Você acordou cedo, Stanford”, Dipper disse.

“Eu tinha que preparar algumas coisas para hoje, Tivô Dipper”.

“Então acho que você não vai participar da minha guerra contra o Daniel, certo? O que você e o Stanley vão fazer hoje?”

“Sou só eu. Eu vou sair com a minha namorada. Talvez o Stan queira se juntar ao senhor, Tivô Dipper”.

Dipper não perguntou mais. Ford já estava na idade para namorar? Ele não sabia que o garoto já estava interessado nesse tipo de coisa. Ele achava que Stanley era quem queria uma namorada. Bem, vivendo e aprendendo.

Dan e Soos apareceram na cabana pouco depois dos Pines terem arrumado tudo, e o grupo partiu para o lago. Ford correu imediatamente para as pedras para encontrar Serena, colocar o equipamento de mergulho e pegar um pequeno barco.

“Com isso eu posso acompanhar você embaixo d’água por um tempo”, ele disse. “Tem tanta coisa que eu quero te mostrar”.

“Tenho certeza que você viu muitas coisas incríveis nesse verão desde que chegou à cidade”.

“Nenhuma tão incrível quanto você”.

Foi a vez de Serena de Serena ficar corada. Ford tinha feito uma garota ficar corada. Ele não era o caso perdido que Crampelter dizia que ele era.

Ele remou o pequeno barco até a Ilha Scuttlebutt e o amarrou para que o barco não fosse levado pela maré. Depois mergulhou na água e fez sinal para Serena segui-lo. Ford sabia que tinha uma caverna na ilha com um túnel que dava para o lago. Ele passou horas memorizando o caminho para explorar com Stan algum dia, mas as circunstâncias mudaram. A caverna era brilhante e estava cheia de Geodites.

“Stanford, esse lugar é maravilhoso”, Serena disse olhando em volta.

“Sabia que você ia gostar. Agora fique parada para eu tirar uma foto”.

Ford tirou várias fotos. Serena na água, ela de corpo inteiro, os dois juntos. Ele queria ter desenhado, mas os papéis não estragariam na água, então ele teve que conseguir uma câmera à prova d’água. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele deixava até mesmo seu diário e o álbum de recortes na cabana. Mas Ford não se incomodou, desde que não estava estudando Serena.

Longe dali, Stan tinha se juntado a Carla e Fiddleford para andar pelo lago. Fiddleford estranhou que Ford não estivesse com Stan, mas o garoto apenas disse que não queria falar sobre isso agora. Os três garotos apenas se sentaram para comer. Quando o humor de Stan estava um pouco melhor, Carla decidiu trazer o assunto de volta.

“Então, o que houve com você e o Ford?”, ela perguntou.

“Bem, o Ford ficou com raiva porque acha que eu insultei a namorada dele e parou de falar comigo”.

“O Stanford tem uma namorada?”, Fiddleford perguntou. “Ele nunca mencionou ela antes”.

“Eles se conheceram ontem quando estávamos fugindo do Tivô Dipper e do Dan. Ela acha o Ford ‘fofo’ e coisa assim. Mas ela e eu acabamos discutindo e o Ford ficou do lado dela”.

“E por que vocês brigaram?”, Fiddleford perguntou.

“Ela jogou na minha cara que aparentemente eu não sou ‘fofo’ como o Ford. E me chamou de convencido e disse que não gostava de mim. Aquela sereia estúpida”.

“Sereia?”, Carla e Fidds gritaram.

“Sim. Ela é uma sereia. Metade humana, metade peixe e tudo mais”.

“Stan, você por acaso tá com ciúmes porque essa garota sereia gosta do seu irmão e não de você?” Carla perguntou.

“CIÚMES? Eu não tenho ciúmes. Só porque o Ford tá namorando uma sereia bonita não quer dizer que eu esteja com ciúmes”.

“Uhhll, então ela é bonita”, Carla disse. “Parece eu você tá mesmo com ciúmes”.

“Parece mesmo, Stanley”, Fidds concordou. “Quanto mais cedo você admitir isso, mais cedo você pode fazer as pazes com o Stanford”.

Stan não parecia totalmente convencido, mas estava começando a pensar. Ele estava com ciúmes? Tudo bem que ele sempre achou legal encontrar uma sereia e agora que ele achou uma, ela quer o irmão dele? Talvez fossem mesmo ciúmes.

“Eu sou um idiota” ele disse.

“Finalmente admitiu”, Carla respondeu.

“Agora que você admitiu isso, pode começar a tentar fazer as pazes com o Stanford”, Fidds disse.

“Talvez. Se ele ainda quiser falar comigo”.

“Mas tem uma coisa que me preocupa”, Carla falou.

“O que?”, os garotos perguntaram.

“Se essa garota é uma sereia, ela não pode, sei lá, tentar hipnotizar o Ford ou coisa assim?”

Como Stan não pensou nisso antes? Os livros sempre mencionavam as sereias como criaturas bonitas que seduziam marinheiros para arrasta-los para o fundo do mar. Isso significava que Ford estava correndo perigo perto de Serena? Não se Stan pudesse dar um jeito.

Dan, Dipper e Soos se preparavam para continuar com a guerra de balões de água. Dan tinha dois balões nas mãos enquanto Dipper e Soos tinham um cada. Cada um deles também tinha um balde cheio de bexigas. Dan encarava os dois homens como se estivessem em um filme de faroeste antigo.

“Você está pronto, cara?”, Soos perguntou olhando para Dan com olhos estreitos.

“Dê o seu melhor tiro, Senhor Ramirez”, Dan respondeu.

Soos e Dipper lançaram os balões em sincronia. Dan consegue desviar dos dois e lança uma bexiga em cada. Dipper consegue desviar, mas Dan ainda acerta Soos e o derruba.

“Aaahhh”, Soos gritou se debatendo. “Abatido. Soos abatido”.

“Eu te dou cobertura, Soos”, Dipper disse acertando Dan.

“Nunca vão me pegar vivo”, Dan gritou se afastando e jogando bexigas.

“Desista, Daniel. Não tem como vencer nós dois”.

Dipper correu em direção a Dan ignorando as bexigas que o rapaz jogava. Ele agarrou Dan e o segurou enquanto dava sinal para Soos atirar os balões em Dan. Foi desse jeito que eles pegaram Stan no dia anterior.

“Isso não é justo. São dois contra um”.

“Vale tudo no amor e na guerra, Manly Dan”.

Derrotado pela segunda vez. Dan precisava dar um jeito nisso. As coisas não ficariam assim. Não mesmo, ou o nome dele não era Daniel Corduroy.

Enquanto isso, Ford tinha voltado da Ilha Scuttlebutt e tirou alguns sanduíches da cesta de piquenique que ele preparara mais cedo. Serena ficou maravilhada com o sabor da comida humana, dizendo como nunca provara nada igual antes. De repente ela parou de comer e olhou para o lago.

“Algo errado, Serena?”, Ford perguntou.

“Eu senti uma coisa”, ela respondeu. “É o meu bando. Eles estão perto”.

“Sério?”

“Sim. Devem chegar aqui hoje à noite”.

“Isso... isso é... bom” Ford disse tentando disfarçar a mágoa. Ele sabia que Serena ficaria pouco tempo na cidade, mas imaginou que o restante do bando dela ainda demoraria para aparecer. “Tenho certeza que você está ansiosa para vê-los de novo”.

“Estou. Mas isso significa que tenho menos tempo aqui. Você queria me mostrar tanta coisa”.

“Bem, nem sempre as coisas saem como queremos”.

“Me encontra aqui hoje antes deles chegaram aqui. Por favor”.

“Tudo bem. Agora eu tenho que ir. Te vejo à noite”.

Ford saiu, dividido entre ficar feliz por Serena reencontrar a família e triste porque ela iria embora tão cedo. Serena permaneceu no mesmo lugar vendo Ford se afastar.

“Não posso te deixar pra trás, Ford”, Serena disse. “Eu não posso, não quero e não vou”.

Stan viu Ford andando e correu para o irmão, derrubando-o no chão, checando seus olhos e sentindo a temperatura, ou seja lá o que fosse.

“O que é tudo isso, Stan?”, Ford perguntou irritado, empurrando a mão de Stan.

“Tenho que ter certeza que a Serena não colocou um feitiço hipopótamo em você”.

“Se diz HIPNÓTICO. E não, ela não colocou feitiço nenhum em mim. O que deu em você agora? Primeiro você fica com raiva por que a Serena não gosta de você, depois diz que ela é doente da cabeça por querer namorar COMIGO e agora acha que ela está me enfeitiçando?”

“Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu só tô preocupado com você”.

“Bem, dessa vez eu não preciso que você fique preocupado comigo. Ela vai embora hoje à noite e você vai poder parar de agir tão imaturamente. Agora se me dá licença”.

Ford não terminou a sentença. Ele só empurrou Stan para fora do caminho. Mas só porque Ford não parecia estranho, isso não significava que Serena não estivesse usando seus poderes de sereia sem que ele percebesse. Mas Ford estava tão sob controle de Serena que não acreditaria no que Stan tinha a dizer. Ele precisava de provas. Stan foi até Carla e Fiddleford e disse que precisava da ajuda deles para um plano.

De volta à cabana, Ford e Stan estavam no quarto ainda sem falar um com o outro. Stan tentou iniciar uma conversa algumas vezes, mas Ford ainda estava irritado com o que Stan dissera antes. E agora ele também estava chateado porque sua namorada iria embora em poucas horas.

“Eu só queria pedir desculpas”, Stan disse baixinho antes de deixar o quarto.

Ford não pôde deixar o sentimento de solidão tomar conta dele. Ford não tinha com quem conversar agora. Ele sentia faltar de falar direito com Stan, embora fosse culpa dele próprio não ter respondido ao irmão. Os pais estavam do outro lado do país, Dan e Dipper estavam ocupados com a guerra de bexigas, até Bill tinha sumido há uns dias. E agora Serena iria embora e Ford teria um recorde de ‘Namoro Mais Curto da História’ com seu relacionamento durando menos de 24 horas. Ele estava mesmo sozinho agora.

No andar de baixo, Dipper e Soos comemoravam mais uma vitória contra Dan e isso deixou o jovem lenhador chateado. Ele precisava de uma vitória para se sentir melhor.

“Admita, Manly Dan”, Soos disse. “Dipper e eu somos uma dupla invencível”.

“Acabei de pensar uma coisa”, Dan disse. “Quem de vocês dois é o melhor nessa guerra toda?”

“Como assim?”, Dipper perguntou.

“Bem, vocês dois são bons juntos, mas só um pode usar a coroa de Rei no final. Então, quem vai ser?”

Soos e Dipper se olharam, lentamente estreitando os olhos.

“Acho que vamos descobrir isso hoje à noite”, Dipper disse.

“Digo o mesmo, cara”, Soos respondeu.

“Vou preparar os balões” Dan disse se retirando.

À medida que a noite caía, Ford ficava mais ansioso. Ele jantou rapidamente e sem apetite, pensando no pouco tempo que ainda tinha com a namorada. Ele não esperou o sol se pôr completamente. Ford correu para o carrinho de golfe, mas as chaves não estavam no lugar. Ele teria que ir a pé. Pelo menos dessa vez ele não estaria levando nenhum equipamento além da câmera. Ele estava decidido a passar o máximo de tempo possível com Serena. Quando ele chegou ao lago, o sol estava quase sumindo no céu.

“Você chegou cedo”, Serena disse. “Que bom”.

“Não queria perder tempo. São nossas últimas horas juntos”.

“É sobre isso que eu queria falar com você, Ford. Você pode vir comigo para o fundo do mar. Poderemos ficar juntos pra sempre”.

“O quê? Serena, isso é impossível. Eu não posso ir com você”.

“Eu não queria chegar a esse ponto. Olha nos meus olhos, Stanford”.

Ford não conseguia tirar os olhos dos de Serena, que começaram a emitir um forte brilho esverdeado. Os próprios olhos de Ford começaram a ficar verdes e desfocados quando a sereia começou a emitir um canto suave. Em segundos, toda a vontade própria tinha saído do corpo de Ford e ele estava sob controle de Serena.

“Vamos ficar juntos pra sempre, Ford. Pra sempre”.

Fiddleford e Carla chegaram à cabana pouco depois que Ford saiu. Stan estava esperando no carrinho de golfe com as chaves na mão, pronto para partir assim que os amigos chegassem.

“Eu já estava quase indo sem vocês”, ele disse ligando o carrinho.

“Nós dois não moramos exatamente perto daqui”, Fidds falou. “E ainda tivemos que vir andando”.

“Menos papo e mais ação”, Stan disse já dirigindo com os dois no carro. “O Ford saiu há um tempo. Espero que ele esteja bem”.

Stan ignorou qualquer lei de trânsito quando dirigiu a toda velocidade pela floresta, apesar dos gritos de horror de Fiddleford e Carla. Ele chegou ao lago e veio Serena sentada com Ford. Ford estava sentado sem se mexer enquanto Serena apoiava a cabeça no ombro do garoto. Stan saiu do carro e correu para os dois.

“FORD! FORD, ME DESCULPA”, ele gritou. “Eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse. Que bom que você tá bem”.

Mas quando Stan pôs a mão no ombro de Ford e virou o irmão para que olhasse para ele, os olhos de Ford estavam verdes e sem foco.

“AAAAHHHHH”, Stan gritou. “FORD! O que aconteceu?” Ele se virou para Serena. “O que você fez com ele? O que fez com meu irmão?”

“Eu não queria me separar dele”, Serena disse com um tom culpado. “Mas quando ele disse que não podia ir embora comigo eu tive que hipnotiza-lo. É a única forma de ficarmos juntos”.

“Eu sabia. Você é perigosa. Você enganou o meu irmão pra levar ele para o fundo do mar e afoga-lo”.

“O QUE?”

“Mas eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. AGORA, PESSOAL”.

Carla e Fiddleford apareceram com uma grande rede de pesca e jogaram em cima de Serena. Quando Serena foi pega pelas crianças o transe de Ford começou a perder o efeito.

“Ai, minha cabeça”, ele disse. “O que aconteceu?”

Ele viu Fiddleford e Stan segurando uma rede prendendo Serena e Carla batendo nela com uma vara de pescar.

“O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO?”, ele gritou.

“Ela hipnotizou você , Ford”, Stan respondeu. “Ela confessou e tudo”.

Ford levou um minuto para processar a informação. Serena tinha hipnotizado ele? Sim, ela tinha. Ele se lembrava dos olhos brilhantes, o canto suave e a vontade deixando seu corpo. Ele se sentiu... traído.

“Soltem ela”, ele disse. “Como você pôde, Serena?”

“Eu não queria me separar de você, Ford. Mas você não queria ir para o reino submarino comigo. Eu precisei te hipnotizar então poderíamos ficar juntos”.

Ford ajudou Serena a sair da rede e voltar para perto da água.

“Serena. Eu não posso ir com você para o reino submarino. Eu não respiro debaixo d’água. Além disso, minha família mora aqui na superfície. Meu irmão, meus pais, meu tivô, meus amigos. Não posso ficar longe deles, assim como você não pode ficar longe dos seus”.

“Me desculpa, Ford. Eu senti muito”.

“Eu te perdoo”.

Serena olhou Ford nos olhos e puxou o garoto para um beijo apaixonado nos lábios. Ford ficou chocado antes de começara a responder o beijo. Stan, Carla e Fiddleford estavam de boca aberta e olhos arregalados.

“Eu te amo Stanford Pines”, Serena disse.

“Eu também te amo Serena”.

Na Cabana do Espaço, Dipper e Soos tinham começado a batalha deles pelo título de rei. Soos tinha acertado alguns balões em Dipper, mas estava quase sem munição agora.

“Desista, Soos”, Dipper gritou. “Desista e eu pegarei leve com você”.

“Nunca”, Soos respondeu. “Eu prefiro morrer do que perder a vida”.

“Então lá vai”.

Dipper lançou vários balões nunca velocidade que um velho da idade dele não mostra normalmente. Soos foi atingido por todos os balões e caiu no chão derrotado.

“Parece que eu venci essa guerra”, Dipper disse triunfante.

“Eu não contaria com isso”, Dan falou atrás dele.

Assim que Dipper se virou, Dan o atingiu com vários balões em sequência, não dando tempo para ele reagisse. Dipper acabou no chão ao lado de Soos.

“Dividir e conquistar”, Dan disse. “Vocês dois podem ser bons juntos, mas eu só precisei separa-los e pegar o vencedor”.

“Fomos pegos da armadilha dele, Dipper”, Soos disse.

“Eu sei, Soos”, Dipper respondeu. “Acho que você venceu a guerra, Daniel. O título de Rei é seu”.

“ISSO! MANLY DANIEL CORDUROY VENCE!”

“Agora, majestade, limpe toda essa bagunça”.

“O que?”

“Você é o Rei da Guerra de Balões de Água, mas eu ainda sou seu chefe, Daniel. Limpe tudo e nos encontre lá dentro”

“Sim, Senhor Pines”, Dan disse derrotado.

Dipper e Soos entraram rindo enquanto Dan repensava se a vitória tinha valido a pena.

De volta ao lago, Ford e Serena estavam sentados juntos à beira da água. Várias sombras surgiram na água e vinham se aproximando. Havia cerca de vinte sereias.

“Acho que chegou a minha hora”, Serena disse.

“Infelizmente”, Ford completou. “Foi ótimo te conhecer, Serena”.

“Eu digo o mesmo, Stanford. Sabe, nós migramos todos os anos. Se você estiver aqui nessa mesma época ano que vem...”

“Eu estarei aqui. Sem dúvidas”.

“Meu namorado”, Serena disse dando um beijo final em Ford. “Até o ano que vem”.

“Até o ano que vem”, Ford respondeu.

Serena pulou na água e seguiu com o grupo. Ela deu um último olhar para Ford antes de continuar a nadar até não ser mais vista. Ford ficou no lugar mais um pouco antes de se levantar e se virar, encontrando os olhos de Stan.

“Me desculpa por tudo que eu disse, Ford”, Stan disse. “Você me perdoa?”

“Eu realmente fiquei chateado com o que você disse Stanley”, Ford respondeu. “Por que você fez aquilo?”

“Porque eu estava com ciúmes. Eu sempre falei sobre como gostava de sereias e como pareciam incríveis. Quando descobrimos as criaturas de Gravity Falls eu pensei se não seria legal namorar uma sereia. Eu comentei isso quando demos um jeito na Norma. Mas quando finalmente achamos uma sereia de verdade ela gostou de você e não de mim. Eu realmente fiquei com ciúmes. Até inveja. Mas eu devia ter ficado feliz por você. Você me perdoa, Ford?”

“Eu te perdoo, Stan”, Ford disse abraçando Stan. “Senti sua falta”.

“Eu também Ford. Toque de Seis?”

“Toque de Seis”.

“Então, sua primeira namorada. E seu primeiro beijo também. Como se sente?”

“Eu me sinto... feliz. Triste porque ela foi embora, mas feliz”.

“Ainda não acredito que você deu o primeiro beijo antes de mim. Isso é inacreditável”.

“Acho que agora EU sou o gêmeo alfa aqui”.

“Ah, isso não”.

“GÊMEO ALFA, GÊMEO ALFA”, Ford lembrou o canto de Stan.

Stan deu um leve empurrão em Ford e os dois voltaram para o carrinho de golfe com Carla e Fidds.

“Eu realmente sinto muito, Carla e Fidds, pelo incidente com o... bem. O que houve naquele último dia na cabana”, Ford disse.

Fiddleford falou de novo sobre não querer lembrar, mas ele não parecia com raiva de Ford, então o garoto contou isso como uma vitória. Ainda não estava completamente escuro quando as crianças voltaram para a cabana. Carla e Fidds se despediram e foram para suas casas. Dan estava limpando a bagunça da guerra, mas não explicou muito quando os gêmeos perguntaram, então os garotos deixaram para lá.

Stan se juntou a Dipper e Soos na cozinha porque os dois estavam comendo Panquecas da Não-Vitória ou coisa assim, mas Ford correu direto para o quarto. Ele pegou uma folha de papel e uma caneta e começo a escrever uma carta.

_ Queridos Papai e Mamãe _

_ _

_ Eu nem sei como começar a explicar direito então vou direto ao ponto. EU ARRANJEI UMA NAMORADA. E DEI MEU PRIMEIRO BEIJO. Eu ainda não acredito que aconteceu. Foi incrível e eu me senti bem. _

_ Infelizmente, Serena (esse é o nome dela) não ficou na cidade por muito tempo, mas prometeu que nos veríamos de novo quando ela voltar ano que vem. Sendo assim, Stanley e eu podemos voltar para Gravity Falls no próximo verão também? Eu sei que é cedo para pensar nisso, mas, por favor, digam que sim. _

_ E não se preocupe, mamãe. Tirei fotos da Serena e estou mandando uma para você ver como ela é bonita. É só isso por enquanto. _

_ Amo vocês dois. _

_ _

_ Stanford Pines _

Ford não mandaria as fotos de corpo inteiro de Serena. Definitivamente. Mas ele poderia revelar o segredo uma vez que os pais estivessem mais por dentro das anomalias de Gravity Falls. Filbrick tinha perguntando sobre abrir uma loja de penhores na cidade, certo? Ford sonharia pensando em morar na cidade com Serena. Definitivamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu gosto da ideia de Filbrick e Caryn se mudarem para Gravity Falls em Memory Falls AU e acabei trazendo a possibilidade pra cá também. Fazer o que, né?


	17. A Noite dos Morcegos Vampiros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma tarde divertida no clube de paintball acaba criando um clima rum enre Stan e Dipper. Eles poderão resolver as coisas e salvar Ford de um bando de Morcegos Vampiros Gigantes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vou tentar voltar com atualizações mais frequentes. Pra compensar, fiquem com o capítulo mais longo até o momento

Depois da história com a lanterna mágica que fazia as coisas crescerem e encolherem, Bud tentou pensar em um novo plano para se vingar da família Pines e conseguir a escritura da Cabana do Espaço. Mas ele não tinha muitas ideias do que fazer. Ele já tinha perdido o amuleto mágico que lhe dava poderes e agora Gideão tinha pego o Álbum de Recortes #2 e feito sabe-se lá o que com ele.

‘Agora é a MINHA vez’, Gideão tinha dito. Ele assumiria o curso das coisas na vingança contra os Pines. Mas já tinha passado um bom tempo desde que ele disse isso e até agora ele não tinha movido um único músculo contra eles. Por que ele estava demorando tanto?

Como que respondendo as dúvidas de Bud, Gideão entrou no quarto do menino e se sentou na cama, com um olhar sério e frio no rosto.

“Tenho uma missão para você, Bud”, ele disse.

“Isso envolve nossa vingança contra os Pines?”, o menino perguntou.

“Sim. Por isso você deve tomar muito cuidado para que nada dê errado”.

“Papai, por que você odeia tanto Dipper Pines?”

“É uma longa história. E isso não vem ao caso agora”.

‘É uma longa história’ era o jeito dos adultos dizerem para as crianças que elas não deviam se meter em seus negócios, e que elas deveriam deixar para lá. Foi o que Bud fez. Gideão deu instruções detalhadas do que o garoto devia fazer. Bud tinha que reunir alguns itens necessários para que Gideão preparasse alguma coisa e os dois iriam agir à noite.

Alheios a qualquer coisa que os Gleefuls estivessem planejando contra eles, os Pines tralhavam na cabana naquela tarde. Dipper estava orgulhoso do fato de Ford estar mais à vontade com as pessoas ao redor então ‘promoveu’ o garoto da loja de presentes para ajudar nas turnês naquele dia porque era um daqueles dias cansativos. O motivo? Um grupo muito maior de turistas apareceu na cabana e Dipper teve que dividi-lo em dois. Ford ficaria com um dos grupos na sala de vídeo enquanto Dipper levava o outro pelo museu. Os dois trocariam depois e refariam sua parte com o grupo novo.

Stan continuava na loja de presentes. Dipper sabia que o garoto tinha aprendido a lição depois de ficar no comando e tinha certeza de que ele não iria repetir as velhas ações com os clientes. Ainda assim ele disse para Dan e Shandra ficarem de olho nele, só pra garantir, mas o garoto estava indo bem. Pelo menos em relação a como tratar os clientes. O problema agora era outro.

“Tem gente demais dessa vez”, Stan comentou enquanto aguardava os grupos de clientes se juntarem na loja.

“É sempre assim por aqui quando julho chega”, Dan respondeu. “O número de clientes praticamente dobra”.

“Por que o Tivô Dipper tinha que levar o Ford? Vai ficar muito trabalho aqui”.

“Eu sei”, Shandra disse. “Parece gente demais para só nós dois darmos conta. Por que você não ajuda aqui, Dan?”

Mas Dan tinha seu próprio trabalho para fazer. Ele saiu e deixou Sandra e Stan sozinhos para receber os clientes quando terminassem a turnê. O que não demorou muito para acontecer. Logo os dois grupos de turistas estavam se reunindo na loja de presentes, seguidos por Dipper e Ford.

“E essa é a última parada da turnê da Cabana do Espaço”, Ford falou tentando imitar o tom de Senhor do Espaço de Dipper. “Aqui vocês podem comprar lembranças do passeio para guardar com as fotos que vocês tiraram ou para presentear outra pessoa. Um amigo, um parente. Aquela pessoa que você pode ou não ter uma queda”.

“Ah, você é uma coisinha fofa, Senhor do Espaço Júnior”, uma cliente disse.

Ford ficou visivelmente corado, arrancando reações e suspiros dos outros clientes. Ninguém notou Stan franzir o rosto em relação a isso. Já era ruim que Dipper tivesse se apegado mais a Ford e fizesse coisas apenas com ele, agora os clientes da cabana também estavam todos comentando sobre Ford.

“Vamos deixar o garoto respirar um pouco pessoal”, Dipper disse levando Ford de volta para a área dos funcionários. “Você fez um ótimo trabalho hoje, Stanford. Estou orgulhoso”.

“Obrigado, Tivô Dipper” Ford respondeu.

Stan ficou mais irritado quando Dipper levou Ford embora. Ele ainda tinha alguma esperança de que Ford ficasse na loja para ajudar com a clientela, mas agora Dipper tinha levado o irmão para outro lugar. Stan não queria ficar com ciúmes de novo, mas não ajudava que vários clientes começassem a compara-lo com Ford.

Assim que o último cliente deixou a loja de presentes, Stan correu para achar o irmão. Ele encontrou Ford na cozinha com Dipper. Os dois estavam rindo de alguma coisa que Stan não prestou atenção.

“Ei, Ford”, ele chamou. “Por que não ficou pra ajudar na loja de presentes depois da turnê? Estava bem cheio dessa vez”.

“Seu irmão já trabalhou demais com a turnê, Stanley. Não seria justo” Dipper respondeu. “Além disso, você e Shandra poderiam dar conta de tudo sozinhos”.

Antes que Stan pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Soos apareceu entrando na cozinha.

“Oi, Dipper”, ele disse. “Está tudo pronto?”

“Eu ainda não falei com eles, Soos”, Dipper respondeu.

“Falar o quê?”, Stan perguntou.

“Desde que tivemos um volume muito grande de turistas hoje eu estive pensando se não poderíamos tirar uma folga e nos divertir um pouco pelo resto do dia”.

“Eles querem levar a gente para o clube de paintball, Stanley”, Ford disse animado. “Vamos, lá. Vai ser divertido”.

Stan pensou um pouco. Ele gostaria de passar um tempo se divertindo com Ford, dado tudo que aconteceu nos últimos dias. Ele acabou concordando com a ideia. Dan e Shandra também aceitaram o convite e toda a turma da Cabana do Espaço seguiu rumo ao clube, embora Dan tivesse dito que preferiria ir ao Laser Tag, mas isso poderia ficar para outro dia.

“Podemos fazer uma batalha em times”, Stan comentou. “Os perdedores pagam o lanche depois do jogo”.

“Podemos ser o Time S contra o Time D”, Sandra falou.

“Time D?”, Dan perguntou.

“Time S?”, Ford perguntou também.

“É, Time S e Time D”, Shandra respondeu. “Dipper e Dan começam com D, enquanto Shandra, Stanford, Stanley e Soos começam com S. Dois times temáticos”.

“Dipper é só um apelido”, Dipper disse. “Assim como Soos”.

“Ainda começam com D e S”.

“Não é justo jogarem quatro contra dois”, Dan falou.

“Stanford, você está no nosso time”, Dipper disse. “Seu apelido não começa em S”.

“O QUE?”, Stan gritou. “Era pro Ford e eu estarmos no mesmo time”.

“É, Tivô Dipper. Nós sempre jogamos juntos lado a lado”.

“Mas vocês podem jogar um contra o outro dessa vez. Vai ser divertido”.

Toda a diversão acabou quando Dipper resolveu levar Ford pro time dele. Mas Stan já devia esperar por isso. Ford já era o preferido do pai e dos professores, e agora também era obviamente o preferido de Dipper.

“Você tá bem, Stan?”, Ford perguntou.

“Eu tô bem, Seis Dedos”, Stan disse emburrado. “Ei. Esse apelido começa com S. Você pode entrar no nosso time agora”.

“Eu posso ficar no seu time, Dipper”, Soos sugeriu.

Dipper acabou concordando. Os times seriam Shandra, Stan e Ford contra Dipper, Soos e Dan. Seria divertido para todos. Só que não. A regra de Stan era que ninguém podia separa-lo de Ford, e ele não deixaria passar dessa vez só por Dipper ser da família. Ele garantiria que derrotaria Dipper no paintball.

Stan estava pronto para começar assim que eles chegaram o clube de paintball e trocaram de roupa, mas Ford disse para ele se acalmar.

“Vamos combinar uma estratégia primeiro”, Ford disse.

“Eu já tenho a estratégia pronta”, Stan respondeu. “Cobrir todos eles com tanta tinta que eles vão parecer o arco-íris quando saírem na rua”.

Claro que por ‘eles’ Stan queria dizer ‘Dipper’. E assim que tudo estava pronto para o jogo começar, Stan largou Shandra e Ford e foi atrás do tivô. Ele tentaria acertar as balas de tinta em algum lugar desprotegido, apenas para se divertir vendo Dipper tentado se livrar da tinta quando o jogo acabasse. Esse seria o jeito dele dizer ‘É o que o senhor ganhar por tentar me separar do Ford, Tivô Dipper’, ou algo assim. Não é que ele estivesse com raiva do tivô ou que quisesse ser mau com ele. Ele só não gostava de Dipper tentando mantê-lo afastado de Ford, que era o que parecia que Dipper vinha fazendo agora. Ele também não queria arriscar ser mandado de volta para casa antes da hora e ter que encarar os castigos de Filbrick. Ele não queria arriscar ser mandado embora enquanto Dipper provavelmente manteria Ford sozinho pelo rosto do verão. Stan começou a pensar em como ‘se vingaria’ de Dipper sem exagerar e acabou distraído do jogo. Até que uma bala de tinta o acertou no ombro.

“O que?”, ele gritou mais pelo susto que pelo impacto.

Dipper estava bem ali, com uma arma de paintball apontada para Stan e um grande sorriso no rosto.

“Eu não esperava encontrar você tão rápido assim, Stanley”, ele disse.

Stan estava visivelmente irritado, não que Dipper tenha notado. Com Stan encurralado, Dipper apontou a arma e sorriu um pouco. Mas antes que ele pudesse atirar, ele próprio foi atingido por balas de tinta. Ele e Stan olharam na direção de onde os tiros vinham e viram Ford sorrindo enquanto acertava o tivô.

“Corre logo, Stan” Ford gritou.

“Você me pegou, Stanford”, Dipper disse rindo. “Mas agora eu pego você também”.

Dipper acabou deixando Stan e perseguiu Ford, mas o garoto de seis dedos conseguiu escapar facilmente. Stan ficou mais irritado. Era para ELE pegar o Tivô Dipper e faze-lo pagar por querer manter Ford longe dele. Não era para Ford se meter apenas por diversão. E isso tirou toda a graça do jogo para Stan.

Stan seguiu andando mais devagar, mas ainda irritado. Ele viu Dan mais à frente, mexendo em alguma coisa na arma e começou a atirar no rapaz sem perceber, apenas querendo descontar a frustração.

“EI”, Dan gritou quando foi atingido pelas balas. “O que é isso, Stan?”

“CALADO”, Stan gritou de volta, atirando mais.

“Você vai gastar a munição toda em mim?”

“Se for preciso”.

Dan se escondeu atrás de uma árvore e começou a atirar de volta. Ele acertou, mas Stan não parecia incomodado e atirou de volta nele até que Dan se viu obrigado a bater em retirada. Mas Stan ainda não estava satisfeito. Ele continuou perseguindo Dan e acabou acertando Soos, Dipper e até Shandra em meio à confusão. Ele conseguiu acertar Dipper, mas não foi do jeito que ele pensou, então sua frustração só aumentou. Em pouco tempo, o jogo tinha acabado e era hora de ver qual dos dois times tinha se saído melhor.

Soos estava completamente coberto de tinta, embora ninguém se espantasse com isso. Era como se todos, incluindo ele mesmo, estivessem esperando que isso fosse acontecer. Dipper estava melhor. A roupa estava bastante manchada de tinta, mas bem menos que como fora com Soos. Dan e Shandra tinham manchas em algumas áreas (a maior parte graças a Stan), mas estavam mais limpos. Stan levou tiros por toda a roupa, mas num número menor. Ford, para surpresa de todos, permanecia completamente limpo.

“Acho que eu tive mais sorte que todos vocês”, ele disse.

“Meus parabéns, Stanford”, Dipper disse. “Você foi muito bem lá”.

“Obrigado, Tivô Dipper”.

Ford recebeu um pequeno prêmio no clube por ter conseguido se manter limpo até o final do jogo. E isso só serviu pra deixar Stan pior. Era pra ELE ter ganhado o jogo, era pra ELE ter protegido Ford, era pra ELE ter pego Dipper. Mas nada disso aconteceu.

“Tá tudo bem com você, Stanley?” Ford perguntou. “Você parece chateado”.

“Não é nada, Ford”, Stan respondeu um pouco mais rude do que pretendia.

Ford entendeu isso como um aviso para deixar as coisas como estavam. Que Stan iria se acalmar com o lanche. Ele estava errado. Depois do jogo, o grupo foi para a lanchonete mais próxima para comer. Dan, Stan e Ford estavam de um lado da mesa e Soos, Dipper e Shandra do outro. Stan ainda estava chateado com tudo o que houve no jogo e não parecia que ele ia se acalmar tão cedo. Parecia mais como se ele fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

Tentando aliviar o humor do irmão, Ford mostrou o prêmio que ele ganhou. Uma caixa de tinta com várias cores. Soos comentou sobre como isso realmente fazia sentido.

“O que mais se poderia esperar vindo de lá, não é mesmo?” ele disse.

“Estou pensando no que posso fazer com essa tinta”, Ford disse. “Talvez pequenas miniaturas de todos nós no clube de paintball. Pra servir de lembrança”.

“É uma boa ideia, Ford”, Dan comentou. “Você realmente tem talento pra esse tipo de coisa”.

“Aquele Stan de Cera que você fez realmente ficou incrível”.

Stan se sentiu ainda pior. Ford sempre foi aquele com as grandes habilidades artísticas e que impressionava todos a sua volta. Enquanto Stan era o garoto que nunca se esforçava em nada. Já era ruim ser lembrado pelos professores de que Ford era um gênio talentoso. Ele não precisava ser lembrado pelo restante da família e dos novos amigos.

“Está tudo bem com você, Stan?”, Ford perguntou tirando Stan do transe. “Você está bem quieto desde o paintball”.

“Eu estou bem, Ford”, Stan respondeu emburrado.

“Você pode falar qualquer coisa comigo. Você sabe disso, não sabe?”

“EU JÁ DISSE QUE EU TÔ BEM”.

Stan não queria gritar com Ford. Ele não era diretamente culpado pelo humor ruim que se instalou em Stan. Mas lá estava ele gritando com Ford e deixando-o assustado. E é claro que Dipper viria em socorro do sobrinho preferido.

“Não grite assim com seu irmão, Stanley”, Dipper repreendeu. “Ele só está preocupado com você”.

Stan apenas cruzou os braços e prestou atenção no prêmio que Ford ganhara. Havia muitos potes de tinta, em várias cores e em grande quantidade e Ford parecia muito animado. Stan estava feliz pelo irmão. Se ele tivesse ganhado o prêmio, o teria dado a Ford com certeza. Pensar nisso e nas diversas coisas que Ford faria com a tinta fez Stan se acalmar um pouco.

“Que tal você me ajudar com alguma exibição nova para o Museu do Espaço, Stanford?”, Dipper sugeriu.

E Stan se zangou de novo. Toda a calma que veio de pensar em Ford se divertindo o deixou na hora.

“AH, POR QUE NÃO DEIXA ELE EM PAZ UM POUCO?”, ele gritou para Dipper.

“Stanley?” Ford disse surpreso.

“Quieto, Ford. Isso não diz respeito a você”.

“Stan, você está sendo rude com o Tivô Dipper. O que deu em você?”

Stan não gostou de Ford defendendo Dipper como se Stan fosse o errado na história.

“O que deu em MIM?” ele disse. “ISSO é o que deu em mim”.

Num impulso de raiva, ele enfiou as mãos na caixa pegando uma tinta verde e uma azul, abriu os potes e os virou na cabeça de Ford.

“ARGH, PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?”, Ford gritou coberto de tinta. “Qual o seu problema, Stanley?”

Ford se levantou e correu para o banheiro para se lavar. Todos os outros puseram os olhos em Stan.

“Isso foi totalmente desnecessário, Stanley”, Dipper disse irritado. “O Stanford é seu irmão. Você não devia agir assim com ele. Vá pedir desculpas”.

“Por que você não para de tentar se meter entre nós dois?”, Stan gritou de volta.

Ele pegou um pote de tinta vermelha se levantando do assento e o jogou em Dipper do mesmo jeito que acabara de fazer com Ford.

“Se você gosta tanto do Ford, Tivô Dipper, pode ficar com ele”, Stan gritou. “Eu estou CANSADO disso. Pode me mandar embora pra Nova Jersey e ficar apenas com o Ford. EU NÃO ME IMPORTO MAIS”.

Stan saiu da mesa e correu para longe da lanchonete, não querendo que algum dos outros o parasse. Ninguém entendeu direito o que tinha acontecido, mas Dipper tinha um olhar magoado em seu rosto, ao invés da irritação que estava lá apenas alguns segundos atrás.

“Senhor Pines o senhor tem que lavar essa tinta”, Dan disse.

“É, Senhor Pines”, Shandra concordou. “Você parece até parente do Dan assim”.

“Eu posso falar com o Stan se você quiser, Dipper”, Soos sugeriu.

“Não precisa, Soos”, Dipper disse. “Eu falo com ele depois. Vou me lavar e ver como o Stanford está”.

Muito longe dali, Bud tinha acabado de voltar para casa e foi encontrar o pai. Gideão estava com o Álbum de Recortes #2 nas mãos e anotando coisas num bloco de papel.

“Conseguiu tudo o que eu pedi, Bud?”, Gideão perguntou ao ver o filho entrando.

“Sim, papai”, Bud respondeu.

“Ótimo. Nesse caso vamos preparar tudo para logo mais à noite”.

“Papai”.

“O que foi, filho?”

“O que quer que o senhor esteja planejando contra a Família Pines, o senhor vai deixar o Stan de fora, não vai?”

“Claro que sim, Bud. Não tenho interesse em ferir o garoto. Meu problema é com Dipper Pines. E o seu é com Stanford Pines. Stanley Pines não vai ser envolvido nisso quando tivermos a escritura da cabana”.

“Tudo bem então”.

Depois de deixar a lanchonete, Stan voltou para a cabana. Era o primeiro lugar onde os outros iriam procura-lo, mas ninguém nunca disse que ele era esperto. Ele tinha arrumado a mala e ficou esperando Dipper voltar e dizer que ele seria mandado embora para Praia do Caco de Vidro por não saber se comportar. Ele sabia que Dipper faria isso. Assim como ele sabia que Dipper manteria Ford com ele até o final do verão. Mas não foi Dipper quem apareceu no quarto quando a porta se abriu.

“Você tá mais calmo agora?”, Ford perguntou.

“Achei que fosse o Tivô Dipper que viria aqui”, Stan respondeu.

“Ele está se lavando agora. Tentando tirar a tinta. Eu tentei tirar o máximo que pude, mas não funcionou. Acho que vai demorar para sair com o tempo. Até lá, parte do meu cabelo vá ficar verde e azul. E o do Tivô Dipper vai ficar vermelho. Por que você fez isso, Stanley?”

“Porque eu estou cansado de tudo isso. É sempre assim. Aonde quer que a gente vá é sempre a mesma coisa”.

“Eu não entendo”.

“E esse é justamente o seu problema. VOCÊ. NUNCA. ENTENDE”.

Stan se levantou e saiu do quarto, mais irritado que antes. Ford ficou sem entender o que tinha acontecido. Ele queria entender, mas Stan não parecia querer explicar. O que quer que fosse, parecia ser algo já de há muito tempo. Ford olhou pela janela. Já tinha começado a escurecer.

Stan correu para o sofá da varanda. Ele só queria ficar sozinho um pouco e dar uma última olhada na floresta antes de ser mandado embora oficialmente. Dan e Shandra saíram do trabalho em algum momento, mas Stan não prestou atenção e os dois não falaram com ele também. Ou falaram e ele que não deu ouvidos. Talvez tenha sido isso memo.

Em algum momento, Stan sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro. Ele se virou e viu Dipper e Ford ali parados, seus cabelos ainda coloridos do ataque de raiva de Stan. O garoto olhou para a floresta de novo esperando a bronca de Dipper. Mas o que veio foi algo que ele não esperava.

“Você pode conversar comigo, Stanley?”, Dipper perguntou. “Estou aqui para ouvir o que você tem a dizer”.

“Eu não tenho NADA pra falar com você”, Stan disse.

“Você tem agido estranho já tem um tempo, Stanley”, Ford disse. “O que há de errado?”

“Não tem nada de errado comigo. Por que EU sempre tenho que ser aquele com algum problema?”

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer qualquer coisa mais, um vento forte soprou. Os três Pines ouviram um grito agudo próximo dali. Logo um forte bater de asas começou e uma sombra foi vista no céu escuro acima deles. Quando a sombra se aproximou deles, eles puderam ver que parecia um morcego, mas muito maior que o normal.

“É um Morcego Vampiro Gigante!”, Ford disse animado. “Tá vendo, Tivô Dipper? O sobrenatural é real”.

“Não tem nada de sobrenatural em um bicho maior que o normal”, Dipper respondeu. “Eu já vi uma tartaruga maior que o Soos uma vez no zoológico quando eu tinha a idade de vocês”.

“Mas o autor falou deles no álbum de recortes”.

O morcego pouso numa árvore bem perto da cabana e encarou os três humanos. De repente ele deu um grito e avançou. Dipper se jogou sobre os garotos e mandou os dois para o chão. O morcego os errou por pouco, dando a volta e se preparando para outra investida. Dipper levantou os dois meninos e mandou que corressem de volta para dentro da cabana, enquanto ele pegava um bastão de beisebol atrás do sofá e se preparava para quando o morcego voltasse.

“Escuta aqui, seu rato voador”, ele disse. “Eu não sei o que você quer aqui, mas não vou deixar que machuque meus sobrinhos”.

Quando o morcego se aproximou de novo para atacar, Dipper acertou a cabeça dele com o bastão, atordoando o animal. Dipper correu para dentro e fechou a porta. Depois correu para as outras portas da cabana e as trancou. Depois disso ele foi procurar os gêmeos. Eles estavam no quarto do sótão, sentados juntos na cama de Stan.

“Vocês estão bem, crianças?”, Dipper perguntou.

“Você não quis dizer ‘Você está bem, Stanford’?”, Stan disse irritado.

“Stan, o que está acontecendo?”, Ford perguntou. “Você precisa falar comigo pra que eu possa entender”.

De repente o morcego entrou no quarto quebrando o vidro da janela e gritando. Ele agarrou Ford com as patas e voou para fora com o garoto preso pelos ombros.

“STANFORD”, Stan e Dipper gritaram juntos.

“STANLEY! TIVÔ DIPPER! SOCORRO!”, Ford gritou enquanto era levado para longe dali.

Os gritos de socorro de Ford acabaram rapidamente quando o morcego desapareceu para sabe-se lá onde. Stan estava caído de joelhos enquanto Dipper tentava acalma-lo.

“Não se desespere, Stanley”, ele disse. “Eu vou trazer o seu irmão de volta”.

“NÃO”, Stan gritou. “EU é que vou atrás do Ford. EU é que vou salvar o MEU irmão”.

“Você não pode sair sozinho com uma coisa daquelas à solta. Você nem sabe onde procurar”.

“O álbum de recortes. O Ford disse que o autor escreveu sobre eles”.

Stan olhou em volta do quarto procurando o álbum. Dipper tentou dizer que não era necessário, que o faz-de-conta do álbum não ajudaria, mas Stan não quis ouvir.

“Se não vai me ajudar a achar o álbum, Tivô Dipper, eu não quero a sua ajuda pra salvar o meu irmão. Faça um favor para nós dois e fique de fora das nossas vidas. Eu tô nem aí se o senhor me mandar de volta para Nova Jersey amanhã, mas eu NÃO VOU TE ESCUTAR ENQUANTO NÃO TIVER O FORD DE VOLTA”.

“Do que você está falando, Stanley? Por que eu te mandaria embora?”

“PORQUE O SENHOR GOSTA MAIS DO FORD. É por isso que sempre me deixa de lado em tudo”.

“Stanley...”

Mas Stan não queria escutar mais. Ele continuou procurando o álbum, mas não o achava em lugar nenhum do quarto. ‘Estava com o Ford’ ele pensou. Ford tinha o álbum com ele quando foi levado pelo morcego. Stan caiu de joelhos no chão. Sem o álbum ele não teria uma dica de onde encontrar Ford. Ele foi até a janela e deu um grito, deixando sair toda a raiva e frustração acumuladas ao longo do dia, e também respirou um pouco de ar fresco. E foi quando ele viu algo no chão, próximo ao totem.

“O ÁLBUM DE RECORTES!”, ele gritou.

Longe dali, Ford continuava se debatendo, tentado se soltar do morcego, sem ligar para o quanto ele se machucaria se caísse daquela altura.

“Me solta, seu rato voador”, ele disse. “Quando o Stan e o Tivô Dipper vierem atrás de mim você vai ver só uma coisa”.

Mas quando Ford viu para onde o morcego o estava levando, ele parou de se mexer. Era a Fábrica Gleeful. O morcego entrou por uma janela aberta e largou Ford no chão. Estava tudo escuro lá, a não ser por uma única luz acesa acima de onde Ford estava.

“Ora, ora, ora, Stanford Pines”, uma voz adulta falou e um homem saiu da escuridão. “Acredito que nunca fomos devidamente apresentados, embora eu tenha certeza que você sabe quem eu sou”.

“Gideão Gleeful”, Ford disse.

“Correto. Gideão Charles Gleeful, Ao seu dispor. Acredito que você e meu filho têm algumas questões pendentes”.

Bud saiu da escuridão, ficando ao lado do pai. O olhar no rosto de Bud era um misto de ódio e satisfação, de um modo que Ford achou que uma criança normal não conseguiria fazer. Ele não tinha medo de Bud, mas algo naquele olhar enviava sinais de perigo a ele.

“O que vocês vão fazer comigo?” ele perguntou.

“Não vamos fazer anda por enquanto”, Gideão respondeu. “Precisamos de você inteiro para trazer seu tio-avô aqui”.

“Mas uma vez que tenhamos a escritura da Cabana do Espaço, você vai se ver comigo, Stanford Pines”, Bud disse. “Você vai pagar por tudo que fez comigo”.

“Querem me usar como refém?”, Ford disse. “Não vai dar certo! O Tivô Dipper e o Stanley vão vir aqui me salvar. Vocês não são páreos para eles sozinhos”.

“Mas nós não estamos sozinhos”, Gideão disse rindo enquanto segurava um cristal lilás brilhante.

De repente um som agudo encheu o lugar. Alarmado, Ford olhou para o teto e viu diversos pares de olhos brilhantes na escuridão. Dezenas de morcegos o encaravam no escuro. Ele estava com medo. Muito medo. O autor dos álbuns de recorte havia comentado sobre Morcegos Vampiros Gigantes parecerem gostar de sangue humano. Gideão e Bud sorriram satisfeitos.

De volta à cabana, Stan estava frustrado de novo. O álbum de recortes de Ford não informava onde os Morcegos Vampiros Gigantes viviam. ‘Droga, Autor’, ele pensou. Era inútil folhear as páginas em busca de informação, mas era isso que Stan continuava fazendo, na esperança de achar uma dica mínima que o levasse ao irmão. Dipper estava tentando acalma-lo, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso, desde que Stan o estava ignorando.

“Apenas me diga qualquer coisa, Stanley”, Dipper disse. “Sei que você está preocupado com seu irmão, mas também sei que há mais que isso mexendo com você”.

“EU JÁ DISSE PRA ME DEIXAR EM PAZ”, Stan gritou. “A única coisa que me importa nesse momento é achar o Ford. Se não vai me ajudar, poupe o seu fôlego. Pode me mandar embora depois, mas eu vou recuperar o meu irmão”.

“Outra vez essa história. Me explique, Stanley. Por que você diz que eu vou mandar você embora?”

Stan ia responder, mas o telefone começou a tocar. Dipper foi atender e Stan o seguiu porque talvez, apenas talvez, Ford tivesse se livrado do morcego e estava entrando em contato para pedir ajuda.

“Alô?”, Dipper falou.

“Dipper Pines, meu aqui-nêmeses”.

“Argh, Gideão. Estou ocupado no momento. Não tenho tempo para você agora”.

“Estou com seu sobrinho Stanford aqui comigo”.

“O QUE?”

“Ele está aqui na Fábrica Gleeful. Bud está amarrando ele a uma cadeira agora mesmo e eu tenho 30 morcegos gigantes sob meu comando de olho nele”.

“VOCÊ SEQUESTROU O MEU SOBRINHO?”

“O QUE?”, Stan gritou. “O que ele está dizendo, Tivô Dipper?”

“Agora preste bem atenção”, Gideão continuou. “Seu sobrinho está seguro por enquanto. Mas isso pode mudar em breve. Se você o quiser de volta me entregue a escritura da Cabana do Espaço”.

“NÃO ACREDITE NELE, TIVÔ DIPPER”, Ford gritou. “ELE NÃO VAI ME DEVOLVER”.

“CALADO, GAROTO”, Gideão gritou.

“NÃO GRITE COM ELE, GIDEÃO”, Dipper gritou de volta. “VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR POR ISSO, SEU TRASTE”.

“Você já tem suas instrução, Dipper. Cumpra-as se quiser ver seu sobrinho de novo. Você tem duas horas antes que meus bichinhos resolvam transforma-lo em uma refeição”.

Dipper pôs o telefone de volta no gancho depois que Gideão desligou. Ele ainda estava processando o que o homem disse. Gideão tinha dito com todas as letras que tinha SEQUESTRADO Stanford e estava exigindo um RESGATE. O olhar preocupado em seu rosto não passou despercebido por Stan.

“Tivô Dipper, o pai do Bud sequestrou o Ford?”, ele perguntou.

“Sim, Stanley. “E ele quer a escritura da cabana em troca do seu irmão”.

“Então dê a escritura a ele. Temos que salvar o Ford”.

“Eu não posso, Stanley”.

“COMO NÃO PODE? Ele está com o meu irmão”.

“Essa é a minha casa, Stanley. Tem muita coisa importante para mim aqui. Mas não se preocupe. Vou trazer o seu irmão de volta”.

Quando Gideão desligou o telefone, Bud tinha acabado de amarrar Ford quando andou até o pai com um livro estranho na mão.

“Isso estava no casaco dele, pai”, Bud disse mostrando o livro para Gideão.

“MEU DIÁRIO”, Ford gritou furioso. “DEVOLVAM MEU DIÁRIO”.

Gideão pegou o livro e começou a folheá-lo, sem realmente prestar atenção ao que estava escrito. Ele deu uma olhada rápida nos desenhos que Ford fizera, surpreso que o garoto tivesse encontrado tantas criaturas ao longo do último mês, mas colocou o livro sob uma mesa para ler de verdade em outro momento.

“Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para pensar agora”, ele disse. “O garoto está bem preso?”

“Sim, papai”.

“Ótimo. Dipper deve chegar logo com a escritura”.

“Papai, o senhor vai mesmo liberta-lo?”, Bud perguntou desapontado.

“Claro que não. Quando eu tiver a escritura, Stanford não terá mais uso para mim. Faça o que quiser com ele”.

Gideão olhou para Ford. Claro que o garoto ouviu tudo. Ele TINHA que ouvir tudo. Ele ficaria assustado demais para reagir assim. E a risada maligna de Gideão junto ao olhar mortal de Bud era mais que o suficiente para assustar Ford no momento.

Dipper e Stan estavam na cabana, com Stan ainda irritado com a coisa toda. Dipper tentou conversar com ele, mas o garoto não lhe deu ouvidos depois de ouvir que Stan não daria a escritura em troca de Ford. Stan decidiu: quando Dipper o mandasse embora, ele não deixaria Ford ficar. Dipper perdera qualquer chance de ficar com o irmão de Stan quando se recusou a salva-lo imediatamente. Stan seria mandado de volta, mas arrastaria Ford com ele. Ford ficaria chateado por deixar a cidade, mas Stan o ajudaria a superar. Stan também assumiria a culpa pela expulsão quando tivessem eu lidar com o pai. E os dois nunca mais voltariam para lá.

“STANLEY”, o grito de Dipper o trouxe de volta à realidade.

“O que?”, ele perguntou ao voltar.

“Apenas fale comigo, Stanley. Por favor. Você tem evitado falar comigo o dia todo”.

“Como se o senhor fosse ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer. O senhor só leva o Ford a sério”.

“O quê? Do que você está falando Stanley?”

“Do que o senhor acha? Já faz um tempo que o senhor tem passado tempo apenas com o Ford. Fazendo tudo com ele. E está tudo bem que ele seja seu preferido. Eu estou acostumado com isso. Mas agora o senhor está tentando afastar ele de MIM. O IRMÃO DELE”.

“Stanley...”

“E agora o senhor nem está disposto a ir atrás dele. ELE está em PERIGO”.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Stan se sentiu melhor por finalmente ter colocado tudo pra fora. Ele deu um leve sorriso vitorioso ao ver a expressão magoada de Dipper, como se estivesse dizendo ‘Agora você sabe como eu me sinto’.

“Me desculpe, Stanley”, Dipper disse.

“Como é que é?”

“Eu não percebi que você estava se sentindo assim. Não era minha intenção. Eu só queria ajudar o Stanford. Mas acho que eu errei em algum ponto. Eu sinto muito por ter feito você se sentir assim”.

Os dois voltaram ao silêncio por um tempo, sem saber o que dizer agora. Dipper foi quem falou primeiro.

“Nós vamos resgatar o Stanford. Eu prometo a você, Stanley. E depois vamos ter uma conversa realmente necessária”.

Ford perdera a noção de há quando tempo estava preso na fábrica. O sol já tinha se posto quando o morcego chegou à cabana e o levou e estava bastante escuro do lado de fora agora. Embora ele não quisesse admitir, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer no momento. Ele estava indefeso. E estava cercado por morcegos prontos para devorá-lo. Ele estava assustado. Muito assustado. Ele queria que Stanley estivesse lá com ele. Assim ele não estaria sozinho. E teria algum conforto.

De repente a porta da fábrica se abriu e a silhueta de Dipper surgiu. Ford ficou visivelmente aliviado ao ser o tivô vindo ao seu resgate. Gideão se levantou da cadeira, sorrindo, e foi andou em direção a Dipper, parando na metade do caminho entre ele e o sobrinho. Bud se moveu para ficar ao lado de Ford.

“Então você finalmente veio, Dipper Pines”, Gideão disse triunfante.

Dipper não respondeu. Ele olhou para Ford, amarrado à cadeira no centro daquele espaço.

“Você está bem, Stanford?”, ele perguntou.

“Eu tô bem, Tivô Dipper”, Ford respondeu sem disfarçar o medo e alívio em sua voz.

“Eu vou te tirar daqui. Eu prometo”.

“Você pode ter o seu sobrinho de volta quando me entregar a escritura da cabana”, Gideão interrompeu a conversa deles.

“De todas as coisas que você é capaz de fazer, Gideão, nunca pensei que poderia sequestrar e aterrorizar uma criança. Isso é baixo até pra você”.

“Você sabe o que precisa fazer para liberta-lo”.

“Não acredite nele, Tivô Dipper”, Ford falou. “Ele não vai me libertar”.

“QUIETO, STANFORD”, Bud gritou amarrando um pano ao redor da boca de Ford pra amordaça-lo. “Vamos ver se assim você cala essa boca”.

“DEIXEM MEU SOBRINHO EM PAZ”, Dipper gritou. “ELE JÁ ESTÁ ASSUSTADO O BASTANTE”.

“Entregue a escritura então”, Gideão disse firmemente.

Dipper tirou um papel enrolado do bolso da jaqueta e o desenrolou apenas para mostrar o nome ESCRITURA. Gideão avançou até Dipper, sorrindo, e estendeu a mão para pegar o papel, mas Dipper recuou.

“Liberte o meu sobrinho primeiro”, ele falou.

“Você não está em condições de fazer exigências aqui”, Gideão respondeu. “Eu fui muito claro. Entregue a escritura e DEPOIS você pode ter o seu sobrinho. Mas se não está satisfeito, talvez eu deva mandar meus morcegos irem atrás do seu outro sobrinho para fazer companhia ao garoto. Quem sabe assim você se torna mais cooperativo”.

“Você vai pagar por ameaçar minha família, Gideão”, Dipper disse furioso passando a escritura. “Pronto, agora liberte o Stanford”.

“Receio que não posso fazer isso”.

“O QUE?”

“Meu filho está ansioso para se vingar do seu sobrinho”, Gideão falou calmamente enquanto desenrolava a escritura. “E quem sou para negar um pedido dele... O QUE?”

Quando Gideão desenrolou o pape, viu que a escritura era falsa. Apenas a metade decima parecia real, mas no restante estava escrito ‘Vá chupar limão você também, idiota’ com uma carinha risonha feita por Stan. Antes que Gideão reagisse a alguma coisa, Dipper avançou nele e lhe deu um soco no rosto, lançando-o ao chão.

“AGORA, STANLEY”, Dipper gritou.

Logo em seguida, uma bomba de fumaça foi jogada onde Bud estava e Stan deu um soco no garoto, imitando o gesto de Dipper. Ele desamarrou Ford imediatamente depois.

“Vai ficar tudo bem agora, Ford”, Stan disse.

“Muito obrigado, Stan”, Ford disse abraçando o irmão assim que fora solto.

“Temos que ir agora, crianças”, Dipper gritou enquanto terminava de socar Gideão.

Ford correu para a mesa onde o diário estava e depois correu para Gideão, agarrando a pedra que controlava os morcegos e a jogando no chão antes de correr para fora com Stan e Dipper. O carro de Dipper estava estacionado ali perto. Os três entraram e Dipper deu a partida, acelerando para longe.

Bud foi até o pai e o ajudou a levantar. Gideão estava além de furioso. Apenas ira pura estava em seu rosto. Os cacos do cristal estavam perdendo o brilho cada vez mais.

“O que fazemos agora, pai?”, Bud perguntou.

“Ainda deve ter poder para mais uma ordem”, Gideão respondeu. “TRAGAM AQUELES TRÊS DE VOLTA”, ele gritou para os morcegos.

Todo o bando começou a voar para fora. A maioria tinha ido atrás dos Pines, mas Bud não deixou de notar dois ou três deles indo embora. O controle sob eles estava acabando. Talvez eles não conseguissem trazer os Pines de volta no final.

No carro, Dipper estava dividindo a atenção entre Ford e a estrada. Stanley ficava de olho no irmão e na fábrica atrás deles. Ford estava contando tudo que aconteceu desde que o morcego o agarrou no quarto e voou com ele, ainda assustado com a coisa toda.

“E foi quando vocês apareceram para me salvar”, ele acabou. “Eu estava com muito medo lá. Gideão e Bud Gleeful são assustadores”.

“Não se preocupe mais com eles, Stanford”, Dipper disse. “Eu vou manter você e seu irmão seguros deles”.

“MORCEGOS”, Stanley gritou.

Dipper e Ford olharam rapidamente para trás e viram uma grande nuvem escura se movendo. O bando de morcegos tinha começado a perseguição.

“Isso não faz sentido”, Ford disse. “Eu quebrei o cristal que Gideão estava usando para controla-los”.

“Talvez demore um tempo pro controle mental perder o efeito”, Stan disse. “Não tem nenhuma mágica no álbum de recortes que nos ajude agora?”

“Não existe esse negócio de mágica, crianças”, Dipper falou. “Domar e treinar animais selvagens é algo completamente normal. Vamos dar um jeito neles quando chegarmos à cabana”.

“SE chegarmos à cabana”, Stan corrigiu.

Num instante, os morcegos conseguiram diminuir a distância entre eles e as presas e começaram a se chocar e arranhar o carro.

“EI, CUIDADO COM A PINTURA”, Dipper gritou.

“AGORA NÃO É HORA TIVÔ DIPPER”, Ford gritou também.

“Eles são morcegos vampiros, certo?”, Stan perguntou. “Não dá pra afastar eles com alho ou coisa assim? A gente veio até aqui sem nada? Nem uma estaca de madeira ou uma cruz?”

“Vampiros como os das histórias não existem, Stanley. Cubram os olhos, crianças. Isso vai doer na vista”.

Dipper ligou todas as luzes do carro de uma vez. O clarão repentino atordoou os morcegos momentaneamente e alguns deles deixaram o bando, voando para longe. Dipper tentou o truque uma segunda vez, mas os morcegos não se afastaram muito. Assim, não valia a pena repetir uma terceira e arriscar prejudicar a visão dos garotos. Ford já usava óculos e Stan estava propenso a usa-los também no futuro. Uma terceira tentativa de acender as luzes estava fora de cogitação.

Quando os morcegos se recuperaram do ataque de luz, eles voltaram sua atenção para os alvos novamente. Um deles se chocou com a janela onde Ford estava e o vidro se estilhaçou em cima do garoto. Stan entrou em pânico ao ver que Ford tinha um corte na parte de cima de uma das mãos.

“STANFORD, VOCÊ TÁ BEM?”, ele gritou.

“Eu tô bem, Stanley. Não é profundo”.

Não era profundo, mas estava sangrando um pouco. Dipper mexeu no porta-luvas e tirou um lenço limpo, passando-o para Stan.

“Cubra o ferimento dele, Stanley”, ele disse. “Podemos tratar melhor quando chegar em casa”.

De repente um morcego se atirou no capô dianteiro do carro, obstruindo a visão da estrada. Por reflexo, Dipper bateu o punho na buzina do carro e o morcego voou para longe. Ford não deixou de notar que alguns morcegos se afastaram com o som.

“Morcegos se orientam através de ecolocalização”, ele comentou.

“Eco-o-que?”, Stan disse.

“É como um sonar. Acho que podemos desorienta-los e afasta-los se conseguíssemos produzir algum som numa frequência que atrapalhasse esse sonar”.

“Eu tenho uma máquina velha de karaokê na cabana”, Dipper disse. “Ela tem caixa de som e microfones também. Podemos criar um ruído forte com isso”.

Mas os morcegos não ficaram parados enquanto isso. Embora cerca de um terço do bando inicial já tivesse debandado, boa parte das criaturas ainda seguia as ordens de Gideão. Os morcegos atacaram o carro novamente. Um deles enfiou a cabeça pela janela quebrada e tentou agarrar Ford com a boca, mas Stan o socou no focinho duas vezes antes que o animal desistisse. Stan afugentou vários outros morcegos que tentaram entrar pela janela, se colocando entre eles e Ford.

“Não se preocupa, Ford”, ele disse. “Eu vou te proteger de qualquer coisa que tente chegar até você”.

“Obrigado, Stanley”, Ford disse tremendo. Ele ainda estava assustado.

Nenhum dos dois irmãos notou quando Dipper olhou para eles pelo retrovisor. Nenhum deles notou o olhar triste no rosto do tio-avô. Mas Dipper não podia se deixar levar por pensamentos infelizes agora. Ele continuou dirigindo e tentando evitar os morcegos que ainda tentavam se agarrar ao carro. Logo o carro chegou na área da Cabana do Mistério.

Assim que o carro parou Dipper abriu a porta do motorista e lançou socos em qualquer coisa que se aproximasse dele. Ele mandou os garotos correrem para dentro enquanto ele distraía os morcegos. Stan agarrou o braço de Ford e correu com o irmão. Na metade do caminho para a porta, um morcego voou na direção deles e Stan empurrou Ford para que o garoto continuasse correndo, enquanto ele próprio imitava Dipper e socava o animal.

“Stanley, Tivô Dipper, venham logo”, Ford gritou da porta da cabana.

Stan parou de distribuir socos nos monstros voadores e correu para se juntar ao irmão dentro da cabana. Dipper fez o mesmo, mas ainda parando para se livrar de um morcego ou outro. Assim que ele entrou, Ford fechou a porta e Stan a bloqueou empurrando a poltrona da sala de estar. Dipper correu pra algum lugar da casa e deixou os gêmeos sozinhos, dizendo para eles tomarem cuidado e se esconderem.

“Onde você acha que ele vai?”, Stan perguntou.

“Eu não faço ideia”, Ford respondeu. “Stanley, você vai me dizer o que tem te incomodado o dia todo?”

“Eu só não gosto de ver o Tivô Dipper te afastando de mim”.

Antes que Ford pudesse processar o que Stan tinha dito, Waddles apareceu correndo na sala. Ford segurou o porco nos braços e tentou confortá-lo. De repente o som de vidro se quebrando soou na cozinha. Ignorando o bom senso, os gêmeos foram até lá ver e se depararam com 15 morcegos entrando na cabana pela janela quebrada. Eles gritaram em pânico, mas algo bateu nos morcegos com força. Era Dipper.

Ele tinha voltado de sabe-se lá onde, com uma máquina de karaokê. Era um modelo antigo, Ford diria que era de 30 anos atrás talvez, e estava pintada de roxo e coberta com alguns adesivos e um pouco do que parecia restos de glitter. Não parecia que Dipper tinha feito aquilo, era mais como se ele tivesse ganhado de alguém e resolveu esconder a coisa fora de vista.

“Venham, crianças”, Dipper gritou.

Ford levantou Waddles nos braços e correu com Stan para a sala de estar. Dipper empurrou a máquina de karaokê para eles e pegou um bastão de beisebol de debaixo da poltrona enquanto se dirigia à entrada da sala para bater nos morcegos. Parecia que essa casa tinha armas escondidas em vários lugares. Dipper não precisou dizer às crianças o que fazer. Ford entendera o que ele queria. Ele começou a girar todos os botões e apertar todos os interruptores, conectando os microfones enquanto Stan corria para conectar a máquina em uma tomada. Assim que a máquina ligou, uma interferência estática encheu a sala. Era um ruído insuportável, mas Ford aumentou o volume ao máximo e voltou a mexer nos botões até que os morcegos começaram a se espalhar. Stan empurrou a máquina para eles o máximo que podia até o fio esticar. Os morcegos voaram em volta e Dipper os empurrou para fora com o bastão.

“Acabou então?”, Ford perguntou.

“Acho que sim”, Stan respondeu.

“Até que em enfim”, Dipper disse. “Stanford, vá lava sua mão. Temos que limpar sua ferida”.

O balido de Gompers soou vindo da cozinha chamando a atenção de todos. Havia um último morcego ali, mas parecia que o controle sobre ele tinha passado. E ele estava comendo... frutas?

Morcegos Vampiros Gigantes comiam FRUTAS? Ford se sentiu aliviado. Os morcegos que Gideão controlava não iriam beber seu sangue. Ele teria bem menos medo na fábrica se soubesse disso. Dipper deu um suspiro cansado e enxotou o morcego para fora dali, levando Ford para o banheiro para tratar a ferida.

Algum tempo depois na casa dos Gleeful, Gideão estava descontando a raiva jogando objetos aleatórios na parede e dando gritos histéricos. Os morcegos não voltaram com nenhum dos três Pines, o que significava que o plano tinha fracassado. Ele ia jogar o Álbum de Recortes #2 quando alguém bateu na porta. Ele se forçou a se acalmar e pôs o livro em cima da mesa, indo atender a porta. O Xerife Nate e o Oficial Lee estavam parados lá.

“Em que posso ajudar, policiais?”, Gideão perguntou.

“Gideão Gleeful” o xerife anunciou. “Você está preso por sequestro de menor”.

“Tem o direito de permanecer calado”, disse o oficial.

“O QUE?”, Gideão gritou.

Ele olhou em volta e percebeu Dipper e os sobrinhos do lado de fora do carro, bem atrás do carro de polícia.

“Temos provas onde você confessa ter sequestrado o garoto Stanford Pines. Oficial Lee, pegue as algemas”.

“Sim, Xerife Nate”.

Gideão tentou se soltar, mas os dois policiais o levaram à força para a viatura. Ele gritou que era armação e que se vingaria dos Pines pelo que estava acontecendo, mas ninguém o levou a sério. Bud apareceu na porta a tempo de ver o pai sendo jogado na viatura. Os olhos de Bud se se encontraram com os de Stan por um momento. Era como se Stan estivesse dizendo ‘Você é o próximo’ ou coisa assim. Não durou muito. Dipper pôs os dois de volta no carro e dirigiu para a cabana. Bud ainda ficou na porta por um tempo.

“Primeiro eles tiraram meu amuleto”, ele disse pra si mesmo. “Depois afastaram o Stanley de mim. Me humilharam. E agora eles levam meu PAI. Eles vão me pagar”.

Ele entrou e pegou o álbum #2.

“TODOS ELES vão me pagar”.

Dipper dirigiu para a cabana. Tinha sido uma noite longa e todos precisavam descansar, embora ainda fosse bem cedo. Ford dormiu assim que se deitou, mas Stan ainda permaneceu acordado. Ele sabia que tinha que falar com Dipper. O tivô estava na mesa da cozinha.

“O que o senhor está fazendo, Tivô Dipper?”, Stan iniciou a conversa, sentando próximo a Dipper.

“Estou calculando quanto vão custar os reparos do meu carro e da cabana”, Dipper respondeu. “A conta vai ser paga pelos Gleeful, mesmo”.

Os dois ficaram quietos por um tempo, sabendo que ninguém queria ser o primeiro a tocar no assunto. Dipper se rendeu em um suspiro lento.

“Escuta, Stanley” ele disse. “Eu não queria deixar você de lado e ficar perto apenas do seu irmão. Sinto muito ter feito você se sentir menos querido”.

“Então o que? Por que o senhor passa mais tempo fazendo coisas com o Ford que comigo?”

“Porque eu estou tentando ajudar o Stanford a ser mais como você”.

“O QUE?”, Stan gritou em choque.

“Seu irmão é um garoto tímido e indefeso, Stanley. Ele tem melhorado um pouco desde que chegou aqui, mas ainda está longe do ideal. Eu venho tentando dar mais autoconfiança a ele. Você cuida do Stanford do seu jeito, mas você precisa entender que ele também precisa apender a se cuidar sozinho quando precisar”.

“Ele não precisa. Ele tem a mim”.

“E é bom saber que você quer cuidar dele. Mas ainda assim ele precisa desse empurrão. Eu sei que passo muito tempo com o Stanford porque temos muitos gostos em comum que você não compartilha conosco. Mas a verdade é que eu vejo muito mais de mim em você do que nele”.

“Isso é verdade?”

“Pode perguntar ao Daniel. Ele sabe do que eu estou falando”.

“Então o senhor não vai me separar do Ford nem me mandar embora sozinho pra Nova Jersey? Mesmo depois do que falei e fiz?”

“Não, Stanley. Acho que vai ser difícil tirar essa tinta toda do meu cabelo, mas eu não estou com raiva de você. Pra ser franco, eu já fiz isso com meu pai uma vez e... Bem... Digamos que foi difícil sentar por um tempo, hehe”.

Stan não queria rir, mas a revelação foi tão inesperada e aleatória que ele não conseguiu se segurar. Ele imaginou um Dipper mais novo com raiva jogando tinta na cara do pai e ficou surpreso ao perceber que ele podia se ver fazendo o mesmo com Filbrick num acesso intenso de raiva. Claro que a com surra que ele levaria do pai, ele também não conseguiria se sentar por um tempo. Talvez ele e Dipper fossem mais parecidos do que ele imaginava.

“Estamos bem agora, Stanley?”, Dipper perguntou.

“Sim, Tivô Dipper”, ele respondeu.

“Ótimo. Está de castigo. Vou descontar isso do seu salário”.

“O QUE?”, Stan gritou fingindo espanto e os dois riram juntos. “Quanto tempo?”

“Até que o Stanford e eu consigamos nos livrar dessa tinta nos nossos cabelos”.

“Vocês não podem jogar tinta em mim e ficamos quites?”

“Você não vai escapar tão fácil assim”, Dipper riu puxando Stan para um abraço.

Stan se despediu e foi para o quarto, prometendo que conversaria com Ford e resolveria as coisas com ele pela manhã e então todos estariam bem de novo. Quando Stan estava fora de vista Dipper deixou seu sorriso se desfazer aos poucos dando lugar a uma leve tristeza. Ele foi até a máquina de venda automática e abriu a porta secreta.

“Eu sinto falta de ser assim também”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E gideão foi preso aqui também. O que Bud vai fazer agora?  
Percebi que tenho uma leve tendência a escrever Ford em perigo e Stan salvando o irmão. Não me arrependo de nada. Quanto mais Stan protetor, melhor. Mas talvez eu escreva o contrário algum dia


	18. O Stan de Guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qual o melhor jeito de curar um Ford desanimado? Uma viagem mágica num barco é claro. Um velho conhecido dos gêmeos retorna e as coisas podem mudar na vida de Ford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levei quase um mês para escrever esse capítulo. Sempre ficava insatisfeito com o rumo do acontecimentos e tinha que rezafer alguma coisa. Depois tinha que reconectar a parte nova com a antiga. Depois voltava com a ideia anterior. No fim consegui 8008 palavras e me dei por satisfeito.
> 
> O próximo capítulo não vai demorar tanto assim.

Ford acordou cansado naquela manhã. A experiência da noite anterior com os Gleeful foi muito desgastante. Embora ele tenha se acalmado depois da descoberta sobre os morcegos e da prisão de Gideão, ele ainda estava assustado com o que poderia ter acontecido. Esse estresse todo resultou em uma noite de pesadelos onde ele era perseguido e expulso da cidade por causa dos dedos extras. Ainda tinha a questão de que ele e Stan tiveram uma pequena briga, onde algumas coisas foram ditas e ainda não estavam completamente resolvidas.

E para piorar, ele se sentia abandonado. Bill desaparecera já há um tempo e Ford não sabia o porquê. Ele não sabia se tinha feito ou dito algo que desagradou o Mentor ou se Bill tinha achado alguém mais inteligente para inspirar. Sim, Ford acordou muito cansado naquela manhã. Stan acordou poucos segundos depois de Ford, mas ambos os irmãos ficaram quietos. Eles se olharam por um tempo até desviarem os olhares.

“Me desculpa por ontem, Ford”, Stan disse primeiro.

“Tá tudo bem, Stan”, Ford respondeu.

“Eu fiquei com raiva ontem porque achei que o Tivô Dipper estava me deixando de lado e me afastando de você”.

“O quê?”

“Eu fiquei frustrado e... acabei descontando em você. Eu sinto muito”.

“Está tudo bem, Stanley. É sério. Não posso dizer que não me incomoda o fato dessa tinta não sair tão fácil, mas comparado com tudo que aconteceu isso não é nada”.

Stan se levantou e foi até a cama de Ford para um abraço. Para deixar Ford saber que Stan estaria lá para ele se precisasse. Logo, a porta do quarto se abriu e Dipper entrou, carregando um pequeno kit de primeiros socorros.

“Vocês acordaram cedo, crianças”, ele disse. “Achei que iriam dormir mais um pouco depois do que houve noite passada. Como está sua mão, Stanford?”

“Está bem, Tivô Dipper. Não dói e não acho que vá infeccionar”.

“Vou dar uma olhada e trocar o curativo só pra garantir. A propósito, Stanley, você vai ajudar o Dan a trocar os vidros quebrados quando ele chegar”.

“Isso é parte do castigo?”, Stan perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

“Sim. Só tome cuidado para não se cortar”.

Dipper saiu pouco tempo depois. Ford pegou o diário para escrever a experiência da noite anterior. Escrever no diário se mostrou uma boa maneira de relaxar depois de passar por experiências ruins e seguir em frente. Ele escreveu tudo, desde que o Morcego Vampiro Gigante apareceu até o momento que estava seguro em casa. Mas não funcionou dessa vez, pelo contrário. Ford estava mais desanimado, se sentindo culpado por ter negligenciado o irmão ao ponto de Stan achar que Dipper estava separando os dois. Trabalhar não ajudou também. Depois do trabalho, os dois irmãos foram para a sala ver televisão. Stan estava prestando atenção no filme, mas Ford estava inquieto. Ele só queria algo que o animasse um pouco depois de tudo.

“Você anda abatido desde que acordou, Ford”, Stan disse. “Ainda preocupado com o que houve ontem?”

“Não, Stan”, Ford respondeu. “Eu só tô pensando em outras coisas”.

Ford queria muito contar para Stan sobre o mentor, mas Bill tinha sido claro sobre manter segredo. Ford sentia que falar com Stan era o que ele precisava fazer para se animar. Ele esperava que Bill voltasse logo e o liberasse para falar com o irmão. Até que essa hora chegasse, Stan não podia saber de nada.

“Sabe que eu tô aqui se você quiser falar, né?”, Stan ofereceu.

“Eu sei. Obrigado”, Ford respondeu tentando sorrir.

De repente os meninos ouviram um pequeno baque molhado na sala, como se alguma coisa tivesse caído na água. Os garotos olharam em volta até Stan falar.

“Ford, qual era o nome daquela salamandra rosa que você falou que achou numa caverna enquanto a gente procurava o Esconde Atrás?”

“O axolote?”

“Sim”.

“Por quê?”

“Porque tem um no aquário do Tivô Dipper agora mesmo”.

Ford se virou rapidamente pra olhar para o aquário. Lá estava um axolote nadando tranquilamente na água. O estranho era que o animal não estava lá quinze segundos atrás. O mais estranho ainda era que Ford parecia reconhecer aquele axolote. Parecia... não... ERA aquele mesmo axolote da caverna.

“Isso tá me assustando, Seis Dedos”, Stan disse. “De onde essa coisa veio?”

“Eu não sei, Stanley”.

“O que a gente faz agora?”

Os dois ficaram olhando para o axolote nadando tranquilamente num padrão por alguns segundos até que o animal nadou para a tampa do aquário e começou dar pequenos toques nela com o corpo. O axolote olhou para os gêmeos e voltou a bater na tampa.

“Parece que ele quer que a gente abra o aquário”, Ford disse.

“Mas por quê? Se ele entrou lá sozinho, também pode sair sozinho”.

“Faz sentido. Mas acho que ele quer que a gente faça mesmo assim”.

Stan resolveu assumir a tarefa. O axolote não parecia perigoso, mas muitas coisas na cidade pareciam algo que não eram. E ele nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com o irmão porque Stan abaixou a guarda. Assim que ele levantou um pouco a tampa do aquário, o axolote nadou até a abertura e escalou o vidro, saindo do aquário e andando até o chão.

“Isso não está certo”, Ford disse.

“Como assim?”, Stan perguntou.

“Primeiro, ele surgiu do nada. Segundo, axolotes não vivem fora da água, mas esse aqui não se incomoda com isso. Terceiro, eles são animais de água doce, mas o aquário do Tivô Dipper usa água salgada. Quarto, ele ficou me observando quase que o tempo todo na caverna, aparecendo e desaparecendo sempre que eu virava as costas. Quinto, sempre parece que ele quer dizer alguma coisa”.

“Parece que ele quer que a gente siga ele”.

“O QUE?”

Ford se virou para ver o axolote. O animal estava parado perto dos pequenos degraus que levavam da sala da TV até à porta da frente, olhando para os dois irmãos. Olhos profundos e convidativos. Ford hesitou um pouco. O axolote sabia o caminho para sair da caverna quando ele ficou preso, mas ele podia sentir que o animal não aprovava ele ter lido as inscrições que falavam de Bill. E agora ele não tinha ideia do que esperar se seguisse o axolote de novo. Foi Stan que deu o primeiro passo, indo em direção ao axolote e pegando-o com as mãos.

“O que você tá fazendo?”, Ford perguntou.

“Não parece que ele vai atacar um de nós”, Stan respondeu. “E ele é... legal de acariciar”.

Um axolote mágico que aparece e desaparece do nada e faz você se sentir estranho por dentro era ‘legal de acariciar’? Ford ia dizer como isso não fazia sentido, mas não conseguia pensar num porquê. E o axolote não estava brigando para se libertar de Stan, então não parecia ser problema.

“Se ele quer que a gente siga ele, então vamos segui-lo”, Stan disse.

“Acho que tem razão. Mas não podemos demorar muito”.

“Tudo bem, Ford”.

Stan pôs o axolote no chão e limpou as mãos na camiseta, comentando sobre como a gosma do animal era estranha. O axolote começou a andar, sendo seguido pelos dois meninos. Ele parou na porta para que Ford a abrisse, e continuou seguindo em direção à floresta, fazendo uma pequena curva à esquerda e seguindo uma pequena trilha escondida que se revelou. O caminho era muito familiar para Ford. Logo as crianças chegaram a uma área mais aberta com um grande buraco no chão.

“O Poço Sem Fundo”, Ford falou. “Dan já me trouxe aqui antes quando nos livramos do Xandre”.

“Foi aqui que você jogou o livro?”, Stan perguntou andando em direção ao poço.

“Não se aproxime muito Stan. Se você cair, não sabemos o que vai acontecer. Dan caiu aqui uma vez e foi parar na Califórnia”.

“Mas se o axolote trouxe a gente aqui, ele tem um motivo, não tem?”

As crianças se viraram para ver o axolote. Mas, claro, ele tinha desaparecido. Os dois ficaram quietos olhando em volta, como se alguma coisa fosse pular das árvores e ataca-los a qualquer momento. Ford foi quem notou que ambos estavam muito perto do Poço sem Fundo.

“Temos que nos afastar do poço, Stan”, ele disse. “Ou vamos cair nele por acidente”.

De repente uma grande nuvem escura surgiu no céu, escurecendo o lugar e um vento forte começou a soprar, assustando Stan e Ford. Ford segurou a mão de Stan para que os irmãos não acabassem se afastando um do outro. Ele tentou andar, mas o vento forte o impedia.

“O QUE A GENTE VAI FAZER, FORD?”, Stan perguntou desesperado.

“EU NÃO SEI, STAN. Eu tô com medo”, Ford admitiu.

Stan queria dizer para Ford não ter medo, mas ele também estava assustado. Mas Ford precisava dele. Ford precisava que Stan o acalmasse. Mas quando Stan ia falar, uma nova rajada de vento jogou um pouco de areia em seus olhos e o garoto soltou a mão de Ford. Ele deu alguns passos para trás enquanto esfregava os olhos, sem perceber que se aproximava ainda mais do Poço Sem Fundo.

“STANLEY! CUIDADO!”, Ford gritou.

Mas Stan acabou pisando na borda do buraco, perdendo o equilíbrio. Ford estendeu o braço e agarrou a mão de Stan novamente, tentando puxar o irmão de volta à segurança, mas o desequilíbrio de Stan levou a melhor e ambos os gêmeos caíram na escuridão do Poço Sem Fundo.

O poço era exatamente o que Ford esperava baseado nas declarações de Dan. Uma imensa escuridão negra que se estendia por todos os lados. Milhares e milhares de quilômetros de escuridão, ou penas alguns metros dela. Era impossível saber. Não que os gêmeos tivessem algum momento para olhar em volta. Ambos caíam pela escuridão infinita, gritando de medo. Surpreendentemente, foi Ford quem parou de gritar primeiro, decidindo que não era o momento para isso e se debatendo para chegar a Stan. Ele conseguiu se debater o suficiente para chegar ao irmão e abraça-lo. Ele queria dizer a Stan que tudo ficaria bem, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Então ele apenas abraçou Stan com mais força e enterrou a cabeça no peito do irmão.

“Vai ficar tudo bem, Ford”, Stan conseguiu dizer, para a surpresa de Ford.

“Você tá bem?”, Ford perguntou preocupado.

“Tô sim. E você?”

“Eu tô bem, Stan”.

Mais calmos, os dois olharam em volta antes de olharem de volta um para o outro.

“O que a gente faz agora?”, Stan perguntou.

“Acho que a gente espera. Dan disse que caiu aqui durante 20 minutos antes de sair. Talvez a gente tenha que esperar um pouco e...”

“OLHA LÁ”, Stan gritou interrompendo Ford.

Stan apontou para uma pequena luz embaixo de onde os gêmeos estavam. A pequena luz ia crescendo rapidamente. Eles estavam se aproximando de algum tipo de saída. Mas uma saída para onde? Quando a luz os engoliu, os gêmeos se sentiram caindo com mais força até aterrissar em algo sólido. Uma checagem rápida garantiu que nenhum dos meninos tinha quebrado nada, o que era uma boa notícia. A má notícia? Eles não tinham ideia de onde estavam. Depois de uma olhada em volta, Ford viu que eles estavam em algum tipo de floresta.

“Será que ainda estamos em Gravity Falls?”, Stan perguntou.

“É provável que sim. Nós passamos menos de trinta segundos caindo. Baseado no tempo que o Dan ficou lá, talvez tenhamos saído na floresta em volta da cidade. Isso é, se houver alguma lógica em como o Poço Sem fundo funciona”.

“Vamos continuar olhando. Se acharmos algum lugar familiar podemos voltar para a cabana”.

O que Ford não queria dizer era que ele não achava que estava em Gravity Falls. Mas ele estava com muito medo de admitir isso. A ideia de estar em qualquer outro lugar no mundo era perturbadora demais, isso somado ao estresse já acumulado. Stan notou o nervosismo do irmão e pôs o braço em volta do ombro dele.

“Aconteça o que acontecer, nós estamos juntos, Stanford”, ele disse suavemente. “Nós vamos ficar bem”.

“Obrigado, Stanley”, Ford disse um pouco mais calmo.

Os dois continuaram seguindo em frente, um ao lado do outro. A floresta era estranhamente quieta. Não havia animais, nem insetos ou mesmo gnomos correndo por aí. De repente a floresta acabou e os meninos deram de cara com um vasto lago cristalino. Ali definitivamente não era Gravity Falls. Um pouco mais afastado do lago havia uma caverna.

“Podemos nos abrigar lá”, Ford disse.

“Acha que é seguro?”, Stan perguntou cauteloso.

Ford não respondeu. Um trovão soou distante, mas serviu para mostrar um ponto: a caverna protegeria os gêmeos da chuva que ameaçava cair logo. Os dois correram até a caverna, sem dar atenção a qualquer coisa que se pusesse no caminho. Assim que passaram pela entrada a chuva começou. Fraca a princípio, mas se tornando mais pesada rapidamente.

“Podemos ficar aqui até a chuva passar e procurar ajuda em seguida”, Ford disse.

“Ou podemos explorar o restante da caverna e ver se achamos algo que nos ajude”, Stan falou.

“Mas pode ter alguma coisa perigosa lá”.

“Lembra o que você me disse quando estávamos procurando o Esconde Atrás?”, Stan perguntou confiante. “Que aventureiros não dão pra trás na primeira derrota. Bem, eles também não dão pra trás por causa do medo. Eu tô aqui, Stanford, e vou te proteger se precisar”.

Ford fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. Ele precisava pensar. Eles não podiam arriscar pular diretamente para o colo do perigo, mas também não podiam ficar parados sem fazer nada.

“Você tem razão”, ele disse. “Vamos em frente, mas... vamos ficar juntos o tempo todo”.

“Não vou sair do seu lado, Seis Dedos”.

A caverna não tinha muita luz, mas estava longe de ser escura. Era perfeitamente possível ver o caminho, mas algumas inscrições na parede eram difíceis de distinguir. Logo os gêmeos chegaram a uma bifurcação. Stan queria pegar qualquer caminho enquanto Ford queria decidir um plano primeiro. Antes que eles pudessem começar uma discussão os gêmeos viram o axolote no caminho da direita.

“Você de novo?”, Ford disse quase gritando.

“Acha que é o mesmo axolote?”

“Tem que ser ele. É o mesmo que aconteceu da última vez. Exatamente o mesmo, Stanley”.

“Você disse que ele tinha razão da última vez, não disse? Então eu voto por seguir o conselho dele”.

“Mas é por causa DELE que estamos aqui”.

“E você não que saber o motivo?”

Ford queria gritar sobre como nada daquilo fazia sentido. Sobre como seguir aquele animal estranho parecia uma ideia ruim, mas ao ver os olhos profundos do axolote ele ficou quieto. Stan também começou a andar na direção que o axolote indicava. Os dois gêmeos seguiram próximos um do outro. Esse caminho era mais iluminado que o restante, de modo que os gêmeos podiam ver tudo. Nenhum deles se deu conta do sumiço do axolote.

Deixando um pouco dos medos de lado, Ford começou a apreciar as coisas na caverna. Ele ficou impressionado com todos os animais e plantas pequenos que se grudavam às paredes. Stan estava animado porque parecia uma exploração como as que ele e Ford faziam em Praia do Caco de Vidro. Rapidamente, Ford se viu recuperando a animação perdida, como os problemas recentes nunca tivessem acontecido.

“Deve ter um monte de formas de vida desconhecidas nessa caverna”, Ford falou. “Ou até mesmo ouro”.

“Ei, Ford, vamos escrever nossos nomes na parede. Pra mostrarmos quem é que manda aqui”.

Era uma boa ideia. Ford tirou uma caneta do bolso e escreveu ‘Stanford Pines’ na caverna. Ele passou a caneta para Stan para que o garoto escrevesse ‘Stanley Pines’, bem ao lado do nome dele. Quem quer que achasse aquela caverna veria a quem ela pertencia agora. Inconscientemente os dois começaram um grito animado de “Pines! Pines! Pines!” e continuaram a caminhada. Mais em frente, Stan notou uma forma estranha largada no chão. Os dois se aproximaram e viram restos do que costumava ser um barco.

“Um veleiro naufragado”, Ford disse. “Deve ser assombrado por fantasmas”.

“Isso é ainda mais legal que o Monstro do Lago e o rato morto”, Stan falou empolgado.

“Argh, esse história de novo”, Ford disse dando um soco leve no braço de Stan e rindo.

Os irmãos se aproximaram da carcaça do barco. Não era muito grande, mas podia acomodar dois adultos com facilidade. Um bom pedaço da proa estava quebrado e um buraco no casco mostrava o interior vazio da embarcação. Aquele barco seria um ótimo meio de viajar se estivesse inteiro. Com um grande sorriso no rosto Ford pegou novamente a caneta e começou a rabiscar no casco.

“O que você tá fazendo, Ford?”, Stan perguntou curioso.

Quando Ford terminou e se afastou, Stan pôde ver o que ele tinha feito. Ele tinha escrito na lateral do barco. Não. Ele tinha dado um nome ao barco.

“Eu o batizo o ‘Stan de Guerra’”, Ford falou animado. “O que acha?”

“Isso é incrível, Ford”, San respondeu na mesma empolgação.

Os dois irmãos deram a volta ao redor do barco para ver melhor. Eles poderiam puxar o barco para fora da caverna se tivessem algumas cordas. Talvez eles conseguissem até dar um jeito de leva-lo para Gravity Falls, ou mesmo Praia do Caco de Vidro. Eles poderiam consertar o barco aos poucos e navegar nele um dia.

“Vamos olhar por dentro”, Stan disse correndo para o buraco no casco.

Ford seguiu imediatamente atrás, num misto de preocupação, caso houvesse alguma coisa no barco, e empolgação, pela aventura. Não havia muito que se ver lá. Apenas pedaços de madeira apodrecida no chão. Stan pôs um pé na escada que levava para o convés, testando se era seguro. Quando os gêmeos viram que a escada suportaria o peso dos dois sem ceder, eles subiram, mas algo estranho aconteceu quando chegaram ao convés.

Ao invés de se deparar com a caverna, os gêmeos se viram cercados por água, ancorados em um ponto qualquer daquela imensidão azul que era o oceano. E ao invés dos restos apodrecidos de um velho veleiro, eles estavam em um barco perfeitamente cuidado ainda maior do que era antes, mas ainda com o nome escrito na lateral. Outra coisa estranha era que as roupas dos dois meninos também estavam diferentes. Ford usava um suéter vermelho escuro de gola alta, uma jaqueta azul marinha e calças escuras. Stan tinha uma camiseta branca, jaqueta marrom e calças cinza. Stan também usava um gorro vermelho enquanto a jaqueta de Ford tinha um capuz.

“Isso é tão legal”, Stan disse. “Eu pareço um pirata”.

“Eu devia me preocupar que estamos no meio do mar sem termos ideia de onde estamos”, Ford disse. “Mas isso tudo é tão incrível que eu nem ligo”.

“Esse é o espírito, Seis Dedos”.

Os dois voltaram para o piso inferior do navio. Ao invés de um espaço vazio e destruído o que eles viram foi um lugar perfeitamente habitável. Com fogão, beliche, armário, baú, mesa, cadeiras, uma dispensa cheia e alguns equipamentos. Um pequeno banheiro ficava mais afastado. As camas do beliche tinham os nomes Stanford e Stanley pintados. Completando o lugar tinha um pequeno aquário onde o axolote estava nadando.

“Esse barco definitivamente é nosso, Ford”, Stan disse.

“Eu ainda não entendo como isso é possível”, Ford disse maravilhado com tudo.

“Talvez o barco seja mágico. Ou talvez esse carinha ali que seja”, Stan falou apontando para o axolote.

“Eu acho que é a segunda opção. Me pergunto por que ele não fez nada disso antes. E por que ele nos trouxe aqui agora”.

“Quem liga, Ford? Temos a chance de partir em uma aventura real e fantástica agora mesmo. Eu digo pra aproveitarmos”.

Ford acabou se deixando levar pela empolgação de Stan. Ele resolveu mexer nas coisas em cima da mesa. Havia uma série de mapas e anotações. Um dos papéis dizia ‘_Gêmeos do Mistério. Objetivo atual: levar o axolote até o lago no centro da Ilha Crescente_’. Havia uma rota traçada num mapa. Devia ser a rota que os gêmeos deviam seguir. Com um objetivo mais claro e uma direção para onde ir, os dois subiram para o convés e recolheram a âncora, prontos para zarpar.

“Podemos conseguir informações de onde estamos durante o trajeto”, Ford falou.

“E depois damos um jeito de voltar para Gravity Falls”, Stan completou. “Mas por agora, vamos curtir a aventura”.

Com Ford cuidando do equipamento de navegação e Stan assumindo o leme, o Stan de Guerra seguiu o caminho. Em algum momento, um pequeno grupo de baleias orcas a alguns metros de distância do barco. Stan riu comentando como apenas Ford ficaria encantado ao ver um bando de peixes gigantes, mas Ford não se deu ao trabalho de dizer que baleias não eram peixes. Estava escurecendo então os dois irmãos pararam em um porto numa ilha próxima e decidiram parar para descansar e pedir informações.

Ninguém na ilha parecia achar estranho que duas crianças de 12 anos navegassem sozinhas num barco, o que foi um alívio para Ford, que ficou preocupado de ser pego pelos serviços infantis. As pessoas da ilha não pareciam ter muitas informações sobre a Ilha Crescente. Tudo que os gêmeos ouviram foram pessoas falando sobre como a ilha era distante e deserta, ou como todos aqueles que tentavam viajar para ela nunca voltavam. Por questão de segurança, nenhum dos gêmeos mencionou o axolote no barco. Stan e Ford compraram algumas coisas numa loja local e voltaram andando para o barco, mas Stan sentiu que havia algo errado no caminho de volta.

“Algum problema, Stanley?”, Ford perguntou.

“Não é nada demais Ford”, Stan respondeu. “É só uma sensação esquisita”.

“Que tipo de sensação?”

“Como se tivesse alguém seguindo a gente desde que saímos da loja. Mas é bobagem minha. Não precisa se preocupar”.

Mal Stan terminou de falar, o som de alguém pisando na areia atrás deles chamou a atenção dos gêmeos. Eles se viraram rapidamente e viram uma mulher. Ela era alta, magra, pele pálida e usava uma espécie de túnica coberta com escamas.

“Você são os garotos que andaram perguntando sobre a Ilha Crescente?” ela perguntou.

“Quem é você?”, Ford perguntou em seguida, dando um olhar para Stan não falar.

“Isso não é importante. Eu só quero dar um aviso. A Ilha Crescente não é lugar para duas crianças pequenas como vocês. Se sabem o que é bom pra vocês, vão manter distância desse lugar”.

“Com todo respeito, senhora, mas não pode falar conosco assim”.

“Isso mesmo”, Stan disse. “A senhora está enganada se acha que vamos dar pra trás por causa disso”.

“Depois não digam que eu não avisei”, a mulher disse em um tom enfurecido.

Ela se retirou rapidamente, deixando os gêmeos sozinhos. Stan não estava convencido pela conversa ou pelos avisos, mas Ford estava um pouco pensativo. Sentindo a inquietação sombria de Ford, Stan pôs o braço em volta do pescoço do irmão, puxando-o para perto.

“O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO?”, Ford gritou.

“Fazendo você rir”, Stan respondeu confiante.

Stan manteve Ford preso, esfregando os nós dos dedos com força na cabeça do irmão. Ford tentou se livrar do cafuné, mas Stan não iria ceder. Ele nunca cedia. Uma vez ele conseguiu manter Ford desse jeito por quase meia hora até que Ford concordasse em fazer as aulas de boxe com ele, mesmo que o garoto tivesse abandonado tudo um mês depois.

“TUDO BEM, TUDO BEM”, Ford conseguiu falar entre o misto de grito e riso. “Só para com isso”.

“Vai parar com essa preocupação toda e voltar com o bom humor?”

“Eu preciso mesmo?”, Ford brincou.

“É isso ou aguentar meia hora de cafuné de novo”.

“Eu me rendo então”.

Stan mudou o braço para apoiar a mão no ombro de Ford, levantou o outro braço e começou um canto de ‘Reis de Nova Jersey’, ao qual Ford se juntou imediatamente. Os dois continuaram o canto até voltarem ao barco para a noite. Nenhum deles notou um par de olhos brilhantes observando o barco.

No dia seguinte, os gêmeos continuaram a viagem. O barco mantinha o ritmo, atravessando o oceano em relativo silêncio como sempre. Ford tirou várias fotos e fez algumas anotações no diário. Ele comentou sobre como ainda levaria algumas horas para chegar à Ilha Crescente, mas que eles deveriam ficar no barco naquela noite e esperar amanhecer para começar a andar pelo lugar.

“Temos um pequeno problema”, Ford falou.

“Que tipo de problema?”

“Não sabemos que tipo de animal ou criatura podemos encontrar na ilha. Devemos estar preparados para qualquer coisa”.

“Suponho que não temos o que fazer quanto a isso”, Stan disse. “Mas nós vamos ficar bem, Ford. Você vai pensar em alguma coisa, com certeza”.

“Devemos ter cuidado com...”, Ford parou de falar. “Você... você ouviu isso?”

O som era como se alguma coisa rachasse ou quebrasse no piso inferior do barco, seguido pelo som de passos pesados e lentos subindo as escadas. Quando a porta se abriu um grupo de criaturas estranhas apareceu marchando para o convés. Elas eram um pouco maiores que Stan e Ford, pareciam pequenos golens verdes escuros e se moviam devagar. Eles não falavam, apenas emitiam um curto rosnado. Havia uns 10 deles ali.

“O QUE SÃO ESSAS COISAS?”, Stan gritou quando as criaturas vieram na direção deles.

“EU NÃO SEI”, Ford disse alarmado. “NUNCA VI ALGO ASSIM ANTES”.

As criaturas avançaram para pegar os gêmeos, mas Stan e Ford conseguiram evitar serem capturados. Infelizmente, o barco não era tão grande, então os dois não tinham muito espaço para fugir. A prioridade de Stan naquele momento era manter Ford em segurança. Depois de garantir que o irmão estivesse seguro, Stan poderia partir para o ataque contra golens. Stan agarrou o braço de Ford e correu para a proa do barco, desviando do agarrão de uma das criaturas. Outra conseguiu agarrar Ford, mas o garoto de seis dedos conseguiu se soltar dando um chute no rosto da criatura. Os dois irmãos tentaram voltar para a polpa do barco, mas perceberam que seriam cercados em breve.

Ford agarrou o braço de Stan e correu para o andar inferior, fechando a porta imediatamente assim que entrou. Infelizmente para ele, havia alguns golens lá também. Eram apenas três, mas eles estavam lá e seriam um problema. Com Ford segurando a porta, Stan avançou contra os monstros, puxando os socos ingleses do bolso da jaqueta. Ainda bem que ele sempre carregava aquelas coisas consigo. Ford olhou em volta, procurando qualquer outra coisa que pudesse ser usada como arma. Infelizmente o axolote, ou quem quer que tenha dado aquele barco aos meninos, não deu nenhuma pistola laser, canhão, espingarda, arma de raios ou qualquer outro tipo de armamento útil. Tudo que eles tinham era...

“STANLEY”, Ford gritou. “Dentro do baú!”

Stan correu para o baú, atento para caso os monstros avançassem para pegar Ford. Ele esperava que houvesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, lá pra usar como arma. Quando ele abriu, ele viu duas pás. Eram apenas pás, mas serviriam. Ele passou uma pá para Ford e voltou para os monstros. Talvez Stan pudesse usar sua pá como espada ou taco de beisebol.

Stan acertou os golens o mais forte que podia na tentativa de nocauteá-los, mas as criaturas não pareciam se incomodar muito com os golpes que levavam. Um deles conseguiu chegar até Ford, mas o garoto conseguiu acerta-lo com a pá enquanto segurava a porta. Os outros monstros ainda estavam tentando abrir a porta pelo lado de fora.

“Não vamos aguentar muito tempo assim, Stanley”, Ford gritou.

“Nós precisamos. Até que a gente consiga se livrar deles”.

“Mas como?”

“Eu não sei. Esse é o SEU departamento, Ford”.

Stan acertou um dos golens com força o bastante para fazê-lo tropeçar alguns passos para trás. A criatura bateu na parede do barco, derrubando uma pequena prateleira de temperos. Quando o monstro se levantou e deu um passo, acabou pisando em um saleiro quebrado e, ao tocar o sal espalhado no chão, soltou o que parecia ser um uivo desesperado de dor enquanto seu pé começava a queimar.

“Stan, tente jogar sal neles”, Ford ordenou ao ver a cena.

Stan correu para a dispensa, voltando com um pacote de sal, que ele jogou nos monstros. O resultado foi imediato e os monstros começaram a derreter e esfumaçar diante dos olhos dos meninos. A vitória de Stan foi rapidamente esquecida ao se dar conta de que tinha usado o único pacote de sal naqueles monstros enquanto ainda havia mais deles do outro lado da porta.

“O que a gente faz agora, Seis Dedos?”, ele perguntou desesperado. “Eu não devia ter usado tudo de uma vez”.

“Calma, Stanley”, Ford disse. “Não tem problema. Nós vamos ficar bem”.

“COMO? Estamos no meio do mar. Onde vamos conseguir mais sal?”

“É exatamente isso, Stanley. Estamos no meio do mar. Cercados por uma infinidade de agua SALGADA”.

O desespero de Stan desapareceu tão rapidamente quanto surgiu. Ford estava certo, pra variar. Tudo que os gêmeos tinham que fazer era empurrar os monstros para fora do barco e a água faria o trabalho todo. Ford contou até três e abriu a porta, disparando para fora com Stan e atacando qualquer coisa não humana com a pá. Um dos golens conseguiu agarrar Stan, mas Ford acertou a criatura com a pá, libertando o irmão e Stan a empurrou para fora do barco. Rapidamente, os golens restantes foram atirados na água e os gêmeos comemoraram aliviados. Eles voltaram para o andar de baixo para procurar pistas de onde as criaturas poderiam ter vindo. Foi Stan quem notou uma forma estranha no canto do quarto. Algum tipo de ovo verde e espumante, que definitivamente não estava lá quando os gêmeos fizeram a checagem inicial.

“Alguém deve ter colocado isso aí quando desembarcamos na última ilha”, Ford comentou. “Mas quem poderia ter feito algo assim? E por quê?”

“Algo me diz que nunca vamos descobrir, Stanford”, Stan disse. “Mas vitória é vitória. Nós vencemos aquelas coisas. Somos os Reis de Nova Jersey”.

“Isso sem sombra de dúvidas”.

Ford estudou o ovo um pouco, anotando algumas coisas no diário e esboçando os monstros que eles tinham acabado de enfrentar. Quando se sentiu satisfeito com tudo, ele pegou o ovo e o atirou no mar. Stan não queria arriscar que mais criaturas saíssem quando eles não estivessem olhando.

Eventualmente, os dois irmãos chegaram à Ilha Crescente. Não havia porto, nem gente na praia. Parecia mesmo uma ilha deserta. Parecia, mas não era. Assim que os gêmeos desembarcaram na praia, um bando enorme de focas armados com lanças saiu da água e os cercaram. Uma das focas, a maior delas, se aproximou dos gêmeos e se levantou. A coa do animal começou a se alargar e um homem ‘saiu’ dela. Era como se alguém apertasse em baixo de uma banana e a fruta escorregasse da casca. A fruta no caso, era um homem alto.

“Quem são vocês e o que querem na nossa ilha?”, o homem perguntou.

“Meu nome é Ford e esse é meu irmão, Stan”, Ford respondeu.

“Somos gêmeos”, Stan completou. “Nós só viemos aqui trazer um axolote para o lago”.

“Um axolote? Quem enviou vocês?”

“Nós não sabemos”, Ford respondeu.

“Meu nome é Caspian”, o homem disse. “Nós, os Selkies, vivemos aqui e não gostamos de visitantes humanos bisbilhotando o lago sagrado. Eles sempre são mau presságio”.

Todas as focas se ergueram e mudaram para a forma humana, ainda apontando as lanças para os gêmeos. Um dos Selkies se aproximou dos gêmeos para prendê-los, mas parou ao ver as mãos de Ford.

“Senhor Caspian”, ele disse. “Esse garoto tem seis dedos nas mãos”.

Todos os Selkies se aproximaram de Ford para ver melhor. O garoto estava visivelmente desconfortável, mas tentando se manter firme. Stan se pôs na frente do irmão para servir de proteção para ele, mas ele não conseguiria enfrentar um Selkie sozinho, quanto mais todo um bando. Caspian ordenou que os outros abrissem espaço e os escoltassem até a velha cabana na floresta. Stan andou ao lado de Ford, prestando atenção a qualquer brecha que permitisse que ele fugisse com o irmão de volta para o barco. O grupo chegou a uma pequena cabana escondida e camuflada. Caspian conduziu todos para um cômodo que aprecia uma pequena biblioteca.

“Nós, Selkies, protegemos essa ilha da invasão de humanos como vocês”, Caspian falou. “Essa cabana está repleta de informações passadas de geração a geração sobre diversos assuntos sobrenaturais”. Ele pegou um pergaminho e o pôs em cima de uma mesa. “Esse pergaminho é o mais antigo de todos. Fala do que parece ser uma antiga profecia, mas que nenhum de nosso povo conseguiu desvendar”.

Ele desenrolou o pergaminho mostrando seu conteúdo para os gêmeos. Era uma roda com vários símbolos desenhados e um ser triangular no centro. Um ser que Ford reconheceu imediatamente. Bill. O desenho todo era familiar para Ford. Ele tinha visto a mesma roda nas paredes da caverna quando invocou o Mentor no mês passado. Caspian apontou para um dos desenhos na roda. O desenho de uma mão de seis dedos.

“Nenhum de nós tem ideia do que essa roda significa, mas você deve ter alguma ligação com ela”, ele disse olhando para Ford. “Se esse for o caso, eu permitirei que você e seu irmão vão até o lago, mas apenas se prometerem que irão embora assim que deixarem o axolote aqui. Vocês podem ir assim que amanhecer. Até lá deverão ficar no barco e serão vigiados por Selkies o tempo todo”.

Stan queria reclamar sobre como eles não tinham feito nada que justificasse tudo aquilo, mas Ford o acalmou. Eles estavam desarmados e em menor número. A última coisa que precisaram era arranjar confusão com criaturas guerreiras potencialmente perigosas. Com a permissão de Caspian, Ford copiou o desenho do pergaminho em seu diário. Se ele estava conectado com aquela roda, ele precisava saber o que ela significava. Ele não comentou com ninguém sobre os outros símbolos que ele reconheceu. O desenho do peixe parecia o mesmo que Stan tinha em sua camisa normal, o pinheiro parecia o que Dipper tinha em seu boné, o ponto de interrogação lembrava a blusa que Shandra usava, a lhama parecia a do suéter que Stan odiava (embora estivesse virada para o outro lado) e a estrela era definitivamente a logomarca da Tenda da Telepatia (que Bud usava como broche). Se Ford estava ligado à roda, essas outras pessoas também estavam? E quanto aos outros símbolos? Aqueles que Ford não reconhecia. Um saco de gelo, um coração costurado, um par de óculos e uma estrela cadente. O que tudo aquilo significava?

Por aquela noite os gêmeos ficaram no barco, inquietos. Stan não largou a pá, pronto para acertar um Selkie se um deles tentasse entrar no barco e atacar. Ford permaneceu pensando no significado daquilo tudo. De repente, toda a inquietação que ele sentira do abandono de Bill voltou de uma vez.

“Se Bill aparecesse, ele poderia me explicar o que tudo isso significa”, ele pensou. “Por que ele não volta?”

Ele olhou para o aquário do axolote. O animal estava olhando diretamente para ele. Os dois ficaram se olhando quietos, sem precisar trocar palavras. Elas não eram necessárias. O axolote estava acalmando Ford, e o garoto sabia disso. Ele sorriu e agradeceu. Ele rapidamente voltou ao bom humor em que estava. Ele até conseguiu acalmar Stan e faze-lo dormir. Ford ficou acordado por mais um tempo para anotar as coisas no diário.

Assim que amanheceu, os Selkies chamaram os gêmeos para um pequeno café da manhã que eles haviam preparado. Era meio que um pedido de desculpas pelo modo como os gêmeos foram recebidos, um lembrete de que eles tinham que deixar a ilha logo, e um jeito de conseguir pequenas informações sobre eles. Como era de se esperar, nenhum Selkie reconheceu os nomes Gravity Falls, Praia do Caco de Vidro, Oregon ou Neva Jersey. Por outro lado, os Selkies deram algumas informações de como era a vida deles. Terminado o café da manhã, Caspian mandou que dois Selkies trouxessem uma velha carroça de mão para os gêmeos, dizendo que eles poderiam usa-la para recolher qualquer coisa que encontrassem na ilha e quisessem manter.

Stan pegou o aquário com o axolote e o colocou na carroça, junto com algumas outras coisas. Ele tomou alguns cuidados extras para garantir que o aquário não quebrasse na viagem, embora soubesse que o axolote não teria problemas em ficar fora da água. Eles seguiram uma trilha na floresta que levaria diretamente ao lago. O passeio aconteceu sem problemas, até Stan tropeçar em uma argola parcialmente enterrada na areia.

“Você tá bem, Stanley?”, Ford perguntou.

“Tô sim”, ele respondeu. “Me ajuda a desenterrar essa coisa. Eu quero ver o que é”.

Foram necessários apenas poucos segundos de escavação para que Ford visse que a argola estava presa a o que parecia uma caixa de madeira. Stan rapidamente segurou a argola e puxou, animado com uma grande expectativa. A caixa era um autêntico baú, com um pequeno cadeado enferrujado. Stan pegou uma pedra e conseguir quebrar o cadeado, abrindo a tampa e revelando joias e moedas de ouro. Os olhos de garoto praticamente dobraram de tamanho diante do tesouro.

“É UM TESOUSO DE VERDADE, FORD”, ele gritou animado com todas as forças. “UM TESOURO DE VERDADE BEM AQUI NA NOSSA FRENTE”.

“Isso é incrível, Stanley”, Ford respondeu abraçando o irmão. “Além do incrível. Achamos um tesouro”.

Com cuidado, os gêmeos colocaram o baú na carroça e continuaram o caminho para o lago. Stan ainda estava sorridente com o tesouro e Ford estava sorrindo com o entusiasmo do irmão. As coisas estavam indo bem e Ford se atreveu a pensar que seria bom se elas continuassem assim.

“Ei, Stanley”, ele chamou. “Acha que estão preocupados conosco em Gravity Falls?”

“Eu diria que sim. Já estamos fora tem dois dias. O Tivô Dipper deve estar morto de preocupação”.

“Acha que ele pode ter avisado sobre isso para o papai e a mamãe?”

“Eu espero que não. O papai ficaria extremamente furioso e exigiria que voltássemos para casa na hora”.

“Eu sinto falta dele e da mamãe, mas...”, Ford suspirou um pouco. “Eu não quero voltar para Praia do Caco de Vidro, Stanley”.

“Não?”

“Ninguém gosta de mim lá. Em Gravity Falls eu finalmente consegui fazer amigos. Eu goto de como as coisas estão e eu sinto que me encaixo lá. Que eu finalmente sou aceito. É egoísmo não querer deixar isso pra trás no fim do verão?”

Stan sabia como era esse sentimento. Em Nova Jersey eram apenas ele e Ford, o tempo todo, e ninguém o levava a sério. Em Gravity Falls, ele tinha amigos e as pessoas gostavam mesmo dele. Ele também não queira deixar tudo e voltar para a vida normal. Foi quando ele teve uma ideia.

“Ei, eu pensei numa coisa”, ele falou animado. “Nós temos que voltar pra casa, mas não precisamos ficar lá a vida toda. Um dia, nós dois vamos embora daquela cidade ridícula. Vamos arranjar um barco novo, achar tesouros, ter garotas e vamos ser uma equipe imbatível de aventureiros. Vamos montar base em Gravity Falls e viajar pelo mundo todo estudando monstros e vivendo todo tipo de aventura que a gente quiser”.

“Tá falando sério?”, Ford perguntou esperançoso.

“É claro que tô. Toque de Seis?”

“Toque de Seis”.

Os dois seguiram o restante do caminho lado a lado, rindo e comemorando. O lago apareceu rapidamente e eles deixaram o axolote sair. O animal parou na eira do lago e olhou para os gêmeos. Parecia que ele estava... sorrindo. Ele entrou no lago e sumiu entre as águas cristalinas. Os dois irmãos ficaram um tempo parados lá antes de voltarem para a praia. Os Selkies estavam lá para recepciona-los e ajuda-los a colocar as coisas no barco. Caspian chamou os dois irmãos para uma conversa a sós.

“Há uma ilha humana mais no norte de onde estamos agora”, ele disse. “É bem próxima daqui e vocês seriam bem recebidos lá enquanto decidem para onde ir em seguida. Eu também tomei liberdade e instalei um arpão no barco de vocês. Nunca se sabe o que o mar esconde”.

Os gêmeos agradeceram e se despediram dos Selkies. Eles decidiram seguir para a ilha que Caspian tinha falado e recomeçar a viagem a partir dali. Talvez eles encontrassem um jeito de voltar para casa em breve, mas até lá eles viveriam todas as aventuras que pudessem viver.

Dizem que o tempo é imprevisível e pode mudar a qualquer momento. Isso se aplica em dobro no mar. Um gêmeos estiveram navegando sob o sol brilhante do verão até o momento, mas uma grande nuvem de chuva se aproximava. Uma nuvem como a que levou os gêmeos a essa situação toda em primeiro lugar.

“Sabe, Ford”, Stan começou. “Eu estava me perguntado quando iríamos enfrentar uma tempestade como a dos livros”.

“Vamos manter o ritmo”, Ford falou. “Nos manter em movimento é nossa melhor opção durante uma tempestade. Pelo menos de acordo com os livros”.

A tempestade chegou rapidamente, criando ondas enormes e sacudindo o Stan de Guerra. Era bom que os gêmeos não tivessem que se preocupar com mastros se partindo, bandeira chicoteando ou com o barco se partindo em dois. O Stan de Guerra era pequeno demais para qualquer um desses problemas acontecerem.

O vento soprava tão forte que parece poder mover uma montanha inteira. Ford manteve as mãos no leme, fazendo o possível para manter o barco estável no curso, esperando que eles conseguissem chegar ao destino em breve. O Stan de Guerra não aguentaria a tempestade por muito tempo. Felizmente para os gêmeos, nenhuma criatura marinha gigante apareceu para atacar o barco. Tirando a tempestade, tudo estava dando certo nessa viagem.

Uma onda gigante se ergueu atrás deles, arrastando o barco para a crista. Ford conseguiu manter o barco em movimento de modo que, quando a onda quebrou, eles estivessem numa posição mais segura. Ford tentou afastar o barco novamente, mas o Stan de Guerra não obedecia. Era como se o barco estivesse sendo arrastado para trás por uma força invisível. Mas, na verdade, não era tão invisível assim. Stan foi quem notou o movimento espiral na água puxando o barco. Um grande redemoinho.

“ESTAMOS FRITOS, FORD”, ele gritou. “VAMOS SER SUGADOS”.

Ford não queria se render, mas não via solução. Ele agarrou o braço de Stan e desceu as escadas. Ele e Stan correram para a cama de baixo e se abraçaram, começando a tremer de medo diante do perigo.

“Stanford”, Stan chamou chorando. “Se não conseguirmos sair dessa, eu quero que você saiba que foi uma honra ser seu irmão”.

“Não fala assim, Stanley”, Ford implorou.

“Não temos saída, Ford. Pelo menos estamos juntos nessa. Como sempre estivemos e como sempre estaremos. Aconteça o que acontecer”.

“Sim. Estamos Juntos. Você é o melhor irmão do mundo, Stanley. Eu nunca poderia arranjar alguém melhor. Toque de Seis?”

Até onde eles sabiam, aquele podia ser o último Toque de Seis que eles trocavam. Os dois se abraçaram mais forte quando sentiram a entrada do barco no redemoinho. A porta se abriu e uma corrente de agua encheu o barco. Stan e Ford fecharam os olhos com força e apertaram o abraço, não querendo se separar um do outro. De repente, um forte clarão encheu o barco e tudo se aquietou.

Ford acordou praticamente pulando da cama, ao mesmo tempo que Stan. Os dois olharam em volta e se viram em seu quarto no sótão da Cabana do Espaço. Ao notar que o dois estavam em segurança, Stan correu para a cama de Ford e o abraçou com Ford.

“Você tá bem”, ele gritou. “Você tá bem, Stanford”.

“Eu tô bem? VOCÊ tá bem, Stanley”, Ford disse devolvendo o abraço.

Stan ia dizer alguma coisa, mas a porta do quarto se abriu e Dipper entrou com um kit de primeiros socorros.

“Vocês acordaram cedo, crianças”, ele disse. “Achei que iriam dormir mais um pouco depois do que houve noite passada. Como está sua mão, Stanford?”

“Minha mão?”, Ford perguntou confuso.

“Sim. Parecia bem ontem, mas eu vim ver se não tinha acontecido nada”.

Não era um Déjà Vu, mas estava acontecendo o mesmo que dois dias atrás.

“Eu estou bem, Tivô Dipper”, Ford disse. “Minha mão não dói e não acho que vá infeccionar”.

“Vou dar uma olhada e trocar o curativo só pra garantir. A propósito, Stanley, você vai ajudar o Dan a trocar os vidros quebrados quando ele chegar”.

“De novo?” Stan disse. “Quer dizer... Tudo bem, Tivô Dipper. Eu vou tomar cuidado para não me cortar”.

Dipper deixou os gêmeos sozinhos depois de tratar a mão de Ford de novo. Os gêmeos continuaram na cama de Ford por um tempo.

“Será que foi tudo um sonho?”, Stan perguntou.

“Só se nós dois sonhamos a mesma coisa”

“Eu não duvidaria. A mamãe sempre diz que gêmeos tem uma conexão especial”.

“Não parece que é isso”.

Ford notou que o diário estava bem ao lado dele. O que era estranho pois ele tinha certeza que tinha colocado o diário na mesa no que aprecia ser a noite anterior. Ele abriu o diário e viu que todas as anotações feitas na viagem ainda estavam escritas lá. Não foi um sonho. Aquilo tudo realmente tinha acontecido. Stan também não conseguia acreditar nisso tudo. Ele olhou em volta e viu um pequeno barco de madeira na cômoda ao lado da cama dele. Uma perfeita réplica em miniatura do Stan de Guerra, com arpão e tudo.

“Acho que nunca vamos entender direito o que aconteceu”, ele disse.

“Talvez quando formos mais velhos”, Ford respondeu. “Obrigado por fica ao meu lado, Stan. Eu realmente tenho sorte de ser seu irmão”.

Os dois deram um Toque de Seis e saíram para o trabalho. Ford parou perto do aquário só para ver se o axolote estava lá, mas o tanque estava vazio. Ele suspirou e continuou.

Depois do almoço, Ford disse que precisava de um tempo sozinho. Ele andou até os limites da cidade, carregando um grande saco de jujubas. Ele precisava assimilar tudo que aconteceu e fazer as anotações restantes no diário. Quando ele abriu o livro, encontrou uma carta endereçada a ele que não estava lá antes.

_ A tristeza do abandono pode nos machucar _

_ E o desespero do desânimo vem nos visitar. _

_ Mas não se deixe levar se isso lhe acontecer. _

_ Não deixe que eles tirem o melhor de você. _

_ Você tem um amigo que sempre está ao seu lado _

_ E que vai te animar quando você estiver chateado. _

_ Por isso aceite um conselho de um amigo: _

_ Mantenha esse seu divertido sorriso. _

_ Mantenha esse seu jeito curioso _

_ Pois um dia nós vamos nos ver de novo. _

_ Um último aviso eu tenho para você: _

_ Nem todos são o que parecem ser. _

_ Com sua família você sempre poderá contar, _

_ Mas em demônios não se deve confiar. _

_ _

_ Assinado, O Axolotl. _

Ford não fazia ideia do que aquilo tudo queria dizer. Normalmente ele pensaria em como Bill poderia lhe fornecer a resposta se estivesse lá, mas dessa vez ele não pensou nisso. Ele pensou em como estava aliviado.

“Gravity Falls é realmente um lugar muito estranho”, ele pensou. “Me pergunto por que a cidade é assim”.

Ford abriu o saco de jujubas e encontrou uma pequena jujuba diferente das demais. Uma jujuba deformada, esquisita. Estranha. Ao ver a jujuba, ele pensou em si mesmo. Ele também era diferente dos outros. De certo modo, ele era como aquela jujuba. Infelizmente, ele espirrou e deixou as jujubas caírem no chão.

“Minhas jujubas”, ele lamentou.

Não havia nada o que fazer agora. Todas as jujubas desceram o morro, mas a jujuba estranha parou na metade do caminho e rolou de volta para cima, em direção à fronteira da cidade, deixando Ford pasmo e confuso. Era como se a jujuba fosse atraída de volta à cidade como se Gravity Falls fosse...

“Como se Gravity Falls fosse algum tipo de imã”.

Ford reuniu suas coisas e voltou para a cabana. Ele tinha feito uma descoberta importante por conta própria e se sentiu bem com isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu queria usar a cena onde Ford explica para Dipper sobre a extranhezesa de Gravity Falls e esse apreceu um bom momento pra colocar isso na história. não que Ford vá fazer uso dessa descoberta tão cedo.
> 
> Eu queria mostrar o Zodíaco antes então pensei em usar ele no Capítulo 8, mas eu tava com muito sono na hora que escrevi a cena na caverna, então esqueci. Como parecia um momento tão bom quanto o do imã de Estranheza, eu coloquei aqui.
> 
> Vmjfzmgl yirmxzez wv vhxlmwv-vhxlmwv xln Hgzm, Uliw rirz hv vmxlosvi kziz hv vhxlmwvi mz nrmrzgfiz wl yzixl. Vov wvhxlyirirz jfv z nrmrzgfiz viz l eviwzwvril Hgzm wv Tfviiz vmxlosrwl v jfv glwl l vjfrkznvmgl v l gvhlfil zrmwz vhgzezn tfziwzwlh ml yzixl. Nzh rhhl zrmwz ovezirz zotfmh zmlh kziz zxlmgvxvi.
> 
> É sério que eu levei 18 capítulos pra colocar um criptograma nessa história?


	19. A Tautagem do Dipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presos na Cabana do Espaço devido a uma chuva pesada, Ford e Stan investigam a misteriosa tatuagem que Dipper escondem, mas isso pode não acabar bem. Stan também tem uma coisa própria para investigar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu: Escrever um capítulo de quase 7 mil palavras a partir de um curta de menos de 3 minutos foi muito difícil.  
Eu: Vamos fazer isso de novo.  
Eu: Você ficou doido?  
Eu: Você está gritando com você mesmo.  
Eu: (.....) Ok, vamos fazer de novo.
> 
> Uma atualização em dois dias. Vou tentar manter um ritmo próximo disso

Uma chuva relativamente pesada caía sobre Gravity Falls desde a noite de sábado. Agora era domingo de manhã e a chuva não dava sinais de que iria parar tão cedo. Ford tinha planos para explorar a floresta naquele dia, mas todos eles tiveram que ser cancelados por causa da chuva. Aquele era o dia de folga e deveria ser gasto ao ar livre. Não que ele quisesse sair naquela chuva (ele não sabia quanto a Stan), mas ele estava ficando entediado. A Cabana do Espaço estava fechada e Dan não apareceu, de modo que Ford, Stan e Dipper eram as únicas pessoas na cabana. Pessoas humanas, pelo menos.

Mas Ford se recusava a ficar entediado assim até parar de chover. Se a aventura no Stan de Guerra e a carta do tal Axolotl (ele imaginava se esse era o nome do axolote estranho) lhe ensinaram alguma coisa foi a se manter positivo, mesmo diante do desânimo. Ele estava no quarto pensando se havia algum tipo de mistério pequeno que poderia ser estudado dentro de casa, mas nada vinha à sua mente. Bem, se ele não conseguisse um mistério, talvez ele pudesse arrumar outra coisa para fazer com Stan. E falando no Stan, o garoto entrou correndo animado no quarto.

“Ford! Ford! Olha isso!”, ele disse empurrando um jornal para o irmão. “Você não vai acreditar. É incrível”.

A última vez que Stan tinha ficado animado com um anúncio de jornal foi quando ele viu o anúncio de uma bola de hamster em tamanho humano. E embora ele quisesse muito uma, ele nunca a comprou e Ford não fazia ideia do que ele tinha feito com o dinheiro do concurso. Ele se perguntava o que era tão incrível dessa vez, que conseguiu animar Stan tanto assim.

“Deixa eu ver isso”, ele disse pegando o jornal. “_Descontos para Tatuagens. Dois pelo preço de um_. Eu não entendi”.

“Nós dois não podemos ser piratas, marinheiros ou aventureiros de respeito sem tatuagens legais combinando, Seis Dedos. Principalmente porque somos gêmeos. Já combinamos em praticamente tudo naturalmente. Ninguém nos levaria a sério sem tatuagens”.

“Você está propondo que nós dois façamos tatuagens que combinam?”

“Sim. Vamos fazer agora mesmo”.

“Eu duvido que o Tivô Dipper, o papai ou a mamãe deixem a gente fazer uma tatuagem assim tão fácil”.

“É por isso que nós vamos fazer as tatuagens escondidos de todo mundo. Quando descobrissem sobre elas já seria tarde demais”.

“Sim, e nós estaríamos mortos por isso. Essa é uma péssima ideia, Stanley. O que o papai diria quando descobrisse? Além disso, só temos 12 anos. Não podemos entrar numa loja de tatuagens sem um adulto e eu duvido muito que o Dan nos acompanharia sem consultar o Tivô Dipper antes”.

“Mas, Ford...”

Stan ainda insistiu um pouco mais antes que Ford conseguisse convence-lo de como essa ideia era realmente péssima. Ele só se animou um pouco de novo quando Ford disse que eles poderiam discutir esse assunto de novo quando tivessem 18 anos e pudessem ter as tatuagens que quisessem. Era melhor assim. Stan nem tinha ideia de que tatuagem ele iria fazer, ele só queria ter uma. E fazer uma tatuagem no impulso era realmente a pior de todas as ideias. Ford tinha um bom ponto, pra variar.

Com o assunto da tatuagem resolvido, por hora, Ford voltou ao que ele estava fazendo antes. Ele e Stan se sentaram na cama de Ford, tentando pensar em alguma coisa que os dois poderiam fazer dentro de casa. Stan disse que toparia qualquer coisa que Ford pensasse, como sempre. Bem, qualquer coisa, exceto jogar Masmorras, Masmorras e mais Masmorras de novo. O garoto estava convencido a não ter outra partida daquele jogo tão cedo no que dependesse dele.

“Diga o que quiser, Stan”, Ford falou. “Eu sei que você se divertiu jogando”.

“Só porque eu consegui roubar todo o ouro daquela caverna bem debaixo do nariz daquele mago idiota”.

“Se você diz. Mas eu gostaria de jogar de novo com você. Poderíamos chamar o restante da turma também. Quanto mais gente melhor. Eu nunca tenho com quem jogar lá em casa”.

“Tudo bem, Ford. Se isso vai te fazer se sentir melhor, eu prometo jogar com você de novo algum dia, antes de voltarmos pra casa no final do verão”.

“Sério?”, Ford perguntou animado.

“Sério. Mas só se Dan, Shandra, Fidds, Carla e o Tivô Dipper toparem jogar também. Se qualquer um deles não topar, então esqueça tudo”.

“Combinado então. Ah, lembrei que tem algo que eu queria te mostrar”, Ford disse se levantando e correndo para o armário. “Você tem que ver uma coisa”.

Fosse lá o que Ford queria mostrar, devia ser algo importante. Enquanto esperava o irmão voltar, Stan notou o diário de Ford em cima da cômoda do garoto e o pegou. Pensando bem, ele ainda não tinha parado para ler o que Ford tanto escrevia naquele livro. Ele só tinha dado algumas olhadas no álbum de recortes, mas sem interesse real, apenas para ver uma coisa ou outra que Ford achasse interessante. Mas naquela hora, algo provocou sua curiosidade para ver o diário de Ford então ele abriu o livro.

Claro que Ford começaria escrevendo uma pequena apresentação de si mesmo. ‘Típico do Seis Dedos’. Em seguida veio a descoberta do Álbum de Recorte #3, o caso dos gnomos, a aventura na Ilha Scuttlebutt, a pequena excursão na floresta, o amuleto mágico de Bud, a noite na Dusk 2 Dawn, um estranho caso envolvendo clones de papel (Stan teria que falar com Ford sobre isso mais tarde), a caça ao Esconde Atrás, a Coruja Maraca, a caverna onde Ford caiu e o encontro com o axolote estranho. Mas quando Stan ia virando a página para ver o que mais estava no livro, Ford voltou trazendo um quadro e um suporte.

“Eu andei pensando naquela roda estranha que Caspian nos mostrou e...”, Ford parou de falar ao ver Stan lendo seu diário. “NÃAAAOOO”, ele gritou se jogando no irmão e arrancando o livro das mãos dele. “Você não pode ler isso. Não pode”. ‘Você não pode saber sobre o Bill ainda’, ele pensou.

“Mas por quê, Ford? Não é como se você tivesse algo a esconder de mim”. Ford desviou o olhar, não querendo que Stan visse a culpa em sua cara. “Você... você tá escondendo alguma coisa de mim, Seis Dedos? Nós nunca tivemos segredos um do outro antes”.

“Eu não posso te falar, Stan. EU sinto muito”.

Stan queria saber o que era tão sério e importante que Ford não podia falar com ele, mas ele também não queria deixar o irmão desconfortável fazendo muitas perguntas que Ford não queria responder. Ele resolveu deixar isso de lado por enquanto, apenas por enquanto, e mudar de assunto. POR ENQUANTO.

“Então, o que você queria me mostrar?”, ele perguntou, aliviado que Ford parecesse melhor com a mudança de assunto.

“Desde que Caspian mostrou aquela roda estranha eu venho pensando nisso”, Ford montou o suporte e colocou o quadro mostrando a tal roda com várias anotações. “Eu reconheci alguns dos desenhos da roda, aqueles símbolos estranhos, mas não sei o que eles querem dizer”.

Um ponto de interrogação, um saco de gelo, um peixe, um pinheiro, uma estrela com um olho, uma mão de seis dedos, uma lhama, uma estrela cadente, um coração costurado e um par de óculos. Se Caspian estava certo e a mão de seis dedos ligava Ford à roda, os outros símbolos deviam ligar outras pessoas também. Ford explicou tudo que ele tinha conseguido relacionar com a roda e os símbolos que ele reconhecia. Tudo menos Bill, é claro. Stan parecia realmente interessado dessa vez, fazendo perguntas e comentando. Ele apontou um ponto que Ford não tinha pensado ainda, mas que fazia sentido. Era estranho que dois desenhos parecessem apontar para ele: o peixe e a lhama. Devia ter algo errado ali.

“Talvez o símbolo do peixe não seja meu, mas do papai”, Stan disse. “Eu tirei esse desenho daquele chapéu esquisito que ele tinha. Aquele daquele grupo estranho”.

“A Ordem Real da Cavalinha Sagrada”, Ford disse. “E ele ainda tem o chapéu, embora nunca use. Ele só guardou aquela coisa num baú no fundo do armário dele, mas eu achei por acidente antes de virmos pra cá”. Ford escreveu ‘Papai?’ num pedaço de papel ligado ao desenho do peixe.

“Escuta, Ford, você não acha que essa estrela cadente parece a mesma estrela da capa do álbum de recortes?”

“É mesmo”, Ford disse animado, como se uma peça importante de um grande quebra-cabeça tivesse sido colocado no lugar certo. “Talvez a estrela cadente esteja ligada ao álbum. Ou à pessoa que o escreveu, seja ela quem for”.

Ford escreveu algumas coisas num pedaço de papel e o anexou à roda, ligando o papel ao desenho da estrela cadente com uma linha.

“Parece que estamos fazendo algum avanço nessa roda”, ele disse. “Sete dos dez símbolos tem algum tipo de suspeito. Seja lá o que essa coisa toda significa”.

“Sabe, essa roda é estranha e tudo, mas ela daria uma bela de uma tatuagem, não acha?”, Stan comentou.

“Até que você tem razão. Embora eu não ache que EU tatuaria isso no meu corpo”.

“E falando em tatuagem, Ford”, Stan começou de novo. “Você já conseguiu ver a tal tatuagem misteriosa do Tivô Dipper?”

“Ainda não, mas... É ISSO”, Ford gritou de repente, assustando Stan. “Stanley, já sei o que vamos fazer hoje”.

“Sabe?”

“Esquece essa roda e os símbolos por enquanto. Nós vamos seguir o Tivô Dipper e descobrir como é a tatuagem secreta que ele esconde”.

“Uau, Isso parece mesmo interessante”, Stan disse animado. “Será que é de algum trote da faculdade? Ou se tem algum significado”.

“Pode ser algum símbolo secreto. Ou algo ainda mais estranho”.

“Talvez ele tenha vergonha dela e nós possamos usar para pequenas chantagens”.

“Isso não, Stanley”.

“Tudo bem, tudo bem. Seja o que for nós vamos descobrir. Gêmeos do Mistério?”, Stan perguntou estendo e punho para Ford.

“Gêmeos do Mistério”, Ford respondeu batendo o punho no de Stan.

Os dois guardaram o quadro sobre a roda de volta no armário e correram do quarto, parando quietos na entrada da cozinha, onde Dipper estava comendo uma pequena pilha de panquecas.

“Ok, se vamos fazer isso temos que ser cuidadosos”, Ford falou sussurrando. “O Tivô Dipper é perceptivo, silencioso e inteligente. Se ele desconfiar de alguma coisa, estamos perdidos”.

“Podemos comprar algum remédio pra dormir e colocar na comida dele”, Stan sugeriu. “Quando ele dormir, vemos a tatuagem e falamos com ele quando ele acordar”.

“Vamos guardar isso para um plano final. Caso fiquemos sem opções. Ele vai ficar furioso se fizermos isso”.

“Se fizerem o que?”, Dipper perguntou bem atrás deles, assustando os gêmeos.

Dipper riu com a reação exagerada dos gêmeos e chamou os dois para comer panquecas também, perguntado o que eles estavam fazendo. Stan disse apenas que eles tinham um grande projeto para aquele dia e que seria uma surpresa. Ford não falou muito, não querendo deixar que sua péssima habilidade de mentir entregasse algo que não devia. Stan era o melhor para tentar enganar Dipper, de todo jeito.

A campainha tocou e Dipper foi atender, deixando os gêmeos sozinhos. Ford se aproximou de Stan para que pudessem falar a sós.

“Se conseguirmos fazer o Tivô Dipper tirar a camiseta poderemos ver a tatuagem”, ele falou.

“E como vamos fazer isso?”, Stan perguntou. “Ele nunca tira a camiseta. Só quando ele põe a roupa de Senhor do Espaço”.

“Eu tenho um plano. Nós vamos ‘esquentar as coisas’ por aqui. Literalmente”.

Saindo da cozinha, Ford liderou o caminho até o termostato da cabana. Ele mexeu no aparelho, aumentado a temperatura de 15° para 37°. Eles teriam que esperar um pouco para que a temperatura aumentasse. Ficaria muito quente, mas eles aguentariam.

A diferença de temperatura começou a fazer efeito depois de alguns minutos. Embora Ford e Stan morassem numa praia, eles também estavam sendo afetados pelo novo calor. A chuva do lado de fora ajudou a impedir que ficasse tão quente quanto no dia em que eles foram para a piscina, mas eles ainda estavam suando. Dipper estava na loja de presentes, encharcado de suor. Ele estava conferindo uma série de envelopes, cartas talvez. Era a deixa de Stan. O garoto andou casualmente até o tivô, como se não fosse nada, enquanto Ford se escondeu com uma filmadora para pegar a tatuagem quando Dipper a revelasse.

“Puxa, está muito quente hoje, Tivô Dipper”, ele comentou.

“É verdade”, Dipper respondeu. “É estranho que esteja tão quente num dia de chuva”.

“Sabe, acho que ficaria bem mais fresco aqui se nós tirássemos a camisa”, Stan disse tirando a própria camiseta.

“Isso não parece uma boa, Stanley”.

“Vamos, Tivô Dipper. Só tem o senhor, eu e o Ford em casa hoje. Estamos entre família aqui”.

“Coloque a camisa de volta, por favor”.

“Não seja tímido, Tivô Dipper. Não devemos ter vergonha do nosso corpo”.

“Não foi isso que você e seu irmão disseram quando me viram sem camisa daquela vez”.

Dipper saiu da loja e foi para a sala ver TV, levando as cartas consigo. O plano tinha falhado, mas essa era apenas a primeira tentativa. Ford iria ver aquela tatuagem nem que levasse o dia todo.

“Nós vamos ter outra chance, Ford”, Stan disse. “Que tal pensarmos em outro plano?”

“Tudo bem”, Ford disse.

“Você fica de olho nele e eu pego algumas panquecas para nós. A gente se encontra no quarto”.

Assim que Ford saiu da cozinha, Stan mudou seu sorriso descontraído para uma cara mais séria. Ele não tinha esquecido o tal segredo que Ford estava escondendo dele. O segredo que o irmão tinha escrito no diário. Ele iria ler aquele livro quando tivesse a chance. Talvez quando Ford estivesse distraído com a caça à tatuagem. Ford ficaria chateado, mas pelo menos Stan ficaria mais tranquilo se soubesse que o irmão não corria algum perigo.

Enquanto Stan pensava no diário e pegava algumas panquecas, Ford continuava de olho em Dipper. O tivô estava sentado na poltrona, assistindo um pouco de TV. Ele tinha tirado a jaqueta e a pendurado no ombro direito. O ombro onde a tatuagem ficava. A jaqueta caiu quando Dipper espirrou e Ford pôde ver um pequeno pedaço, apenas pequenos detalhes, da tatuagem por baixo da camiseta. Talvez ele pudesse aproveitar essa chance.

“O que você está assistindo, Tivô Dipper?”, Ford perguntou se aproximando.

“Estou vendo um documentário antigo sobre avistamentos alienígenas falsos”, Dipper respondeu desinteressado e em um tom meio irritado que Ford perdeu. “Quero ver se consigo tirar algumas ideias novas para a Cabana do Espaço”.

“Posso ajudar?”, ele perguntou disfarçando.

“Claro, por que não?”

Ford se sentou no braço direito da poltrona, perto o bastante para ver pequenos detalhes azuis debaixo da camiseta de Dipper. Ele prestou um pouco de atenção no filme, apenas o bastante para saber do que estava falando, e discutiu algumas ideias com o tivô. Dipper ouvia tudo, mas não parecia muito animado como de costume. Ele parecia irritado com alguma coisa. O calor excessivo talvez? Não parecia uma boa ideia mexer com ele naquela hora, mas Ford precisava aproveitar a chance para ver a tatuagem.

“Tivô Dipper, tem uma aranha no seu ombro”, ele disse. “Deixa que eu tiro ela, só fica parado um pouquinho”.

Ford ficou de pé no braço da cadeira e estendeu a mão lentamente. Mas antes que ele conseguisse tocar o ombro de Dipper, o tivô bateu na mão dele levemente com um jornal.

“Sei o que você está tentando fazer, Stanford”, ele disse um pouco irritado. “Se quer ver minha tatuagem vai ter que fazer melhor que isso”.

“Ahá”, Ford gritou. “Pensei que o senhor tinha dito que não tinha uma tatuagem, Tivô Dipper”.

“Não tenho. Mas você tem”.

“O que quer dizer com isso?”

Num instante, Dipper sacou um marcador vermelho e agarrou Ford, passando o braço em volta do corpo dele para mantê-lo firme. Com o marcador, ele rabiscou alguma coisa na testa de Ford que o garoto não conseguiu ver. Depois de terminar sabe-se lá o que, Dipper se levantou e saiu da sala. À beira das lágrimas, Ford correu para o banheiro, esbarrando em Stan no caminho, mas não prestando muita atenção nele. Ao se olhar no espelho do banheiro, Ford viu um desenho da marca de nascença de Dipper e as palavras ‘Dipper Junior’ escritas ao lado. Ford se sentou no chão do banheiro e começou a chorar baixinho. Stan entrou e viu Ford com a cabeça baixa apoiado nos braços.

“O que foi que aconteceu, Ford?”, ele perguntou.

Ford apenas levantou a cabeça para que Stan visse o desenho da constelação e as palavras riscadas em sua testa. Ele não conseguiu disfarçar as lágrimas nos olhos nem o choro. Stan se sentou ao lado do irmão, que disse que queria ficar sozinho, mas Stan podia dizer que ele não estava falando sério.

“Foi... Foi o Tivô Dipper que fez isso com você?”, Stan perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

“Sim”, Ford respondeu suspirando.

“Mas por quê? Porque ele faria isso? Como isso aconteceu?”

“Eu tentei ver a tatuagem dele, mas ele percebeu. Ele ainda negou que ela existe, mas eu acho que eu irritei o Tivô Dipper com essa história. Então ele fez isso na minha testa”.

Não era a primeira vez que alguém escrevia alguma coisa na testa de Ford. Stan se lembrava muito bem de algo que aconteceu alguns dias antes das aulas acabarem, meses atrás.

**FLASHBACK**

A escola já tinha acabado uma hora atrás, mas Stan não achava Ford em lugar nenhum. Ele já tinha conferido se Ford não tinha caído no sono na biblioteca de novo, mas o garoto não estava lá.

“Cadê você, Stanford”, ele repetia pra si mesmo. “Eu preciso saber que você tá bem”.

Stan estava preocupado, andando pelo corredor procurando o irmão, quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta do armário do zelador pelo lado de dentro. Era uma daquelas portas onde a chave é embutida na fechadura, de modo que qualquer um podia abrir por fora, mas não por dentro. Assim que Stan abriu a porta, Ford saiu de lá, caindo no chão, como se ele estivesse dando uma investida na porta no momento em que ela foi aberta.

“Stanford”, Stan gritou. “Você tá bem? O que aconteceu?”

“E-eu tô bem, Stan...”, Ford disse. “Só... me atacaram... m-me prenderam no armário. E acho que... que escreveram alguma coisa na minha cara”. Ford se virou para o irmão e levantou a franja para que Stan olhasse. “Escreveram? Stan, eles escreveram alguma coisa?”

Agora que Ford estava olhando de frente para Stan Stanley podia ver que o irmão tinha um olho roxo e alguns arranhões no rosto. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Stan foi que alguém tinha escrito ABERRAÇÃO na testa de Ford. Em vermelho e com letras maiúsculas, para enfatizar.

“QUEM FEZ ISSO?” ele perguntou furioso.

Ford não queria dizer, alegando que se Stan fizesse alguma coisa os dois poderiam ter problemas, mas Stan já tinha uma ideia de quem poderia ser. Crampelter, o idiota do valentão da escola. Era sempre ele. Stan saberia, mesmo que Ford não contasse.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Stan pegou um pano molhado e esfregou com sabão, se abaixando para impar a testa de Ford. Foi exatamente o que ele fez da outra vez, e isso tinha acalmado Ford um pouco.

“Pelo menos isso sai mais fácil do que a tinta”, Stan comentou, milagrosamente conseguindo um pequeno sorriso de Ford.

“Como é que você sempre consegue dizer a coisa certa pra me animar?”, Ford perguntou brincando.

“É um dom. Ou talvez seja algum poder mágico de gêmeos. Talvez você deva me estudar um dia desses pra ter certeza”.

“Anotado”.

“Que tal você se deitar um pouco ou comer algumas panquecas lá no quarto?”

“Você vai tirar satisfação com o Tivô Dipper, não vai?”

“Com certeza vou. Mas prometo que não vou jogar tinta nele de novo ou coisa assim”.

Stan deixou Ford subir antes de ir falar com Dipper. O tivô estava no escritório e parecia que tinha passado um furacão por lá, já que tudo estava revirado e jogado por aí. Dipper estava mexendo no termostato, colocando a temperatura de volta ao normal.

“Tivô Dipper?”, Stan chamou. “Posso falar com o senhor?”

“Se for tentar ver minha tatuagem também, já pode parar”.

“Eu não vim aqui ver a droga da sua tatuagem nem nada disso”, Stan gritou, deixando Dipper surpreso. “Eu vim aqui porque você assustou o meu irmão marcando ele daquele jeito. O Ford não tava bem”.

Dipper respirou fundo por um momento e fechou os olhos. Ele não estava no clima para ter essa conversa agora.

“Eu vou me acertar com o Stanford depois. Eu só preciso de um pouco de tempo para pensar. Agora se puder me deixar sozinho eu agradeceria”.

Stan fechou a porta do escritório com força, deixando Dipper ver o quanto o garoto estava irritado. Dipper pegou uma carta em cima da mesa, um pouco aliviado por Stan não tê-la visto. _Aniversário de 30 anos das investigações contra Dipper Pines pode reabrir caso na justiça_, era o que dizia o papel. Ele realmente não queria que as crianças vissem alguma coisa assim. Dipper amassou a carta em uma bola e a jogou no triturador de papel.

No quarto, Ford estava um pouco mais calmo, agora que ele estava limpo. Enquanto pensava em algum novo plano para flagrar a tatuagem, ele tinha comido metade das panquecas que Stan levara para o quarto. Stan entrou pouco tempo depois, com uma cara não muito boa.

“Acho que sua conversa com o Tivô Dipper não correu muito bem, certo”, Ford comentou.

“Foi péssima”, Stan respondeu. “Ele nem olhou na minha cara direito. Eu tive que gritar pra que ele sequer olhasse pra mim”. Stan suspirou. “Acho que deixei tudo ainda pior do que já estava”.

“Está tudo bem, Stanley. Vocês podem falar de novo quando você se acalmar um pouco”.

“O que você tava fazendo?”

“Eu andei pensando se não podíamos usar a lanterna de altura para nos encolher e andar por baixo da camiseta do Tivô Dipper. Ele não nos veria chegando, então não poderia nos impedir. Nós usaríamos a lanterna para nos trazer de volta quando acabarmos”.

“Parece um bom plano pra mim. Mas não vamos nos encolher os dois ao mesmo tempo. Isso é meio arriscado. Eu te encolho e fico pronto pra te trazer de volta quando precisar”.

“Isso faz sentido. Tudo bem, vamos fazer o que você disse”.

Naquele momento, Ford estava feliz que Stan o impediu de quebrar o cristal mágico que dava poder à lanterna. Seria um inconveniente ter que sair para pegar outro naquela chuva. Iluminado pela luz rosa da lanterna, Ford foi encolhido até ficar com apenas alguns centímetros de altura, cabendo perfeitamente na palma da mão de Stan.

O plano era que Stan procuraria Dipper e esbarraria no tivô ‘acidentalmente’ para que Ford pulasse da mão dele até as roupas de Dipper. Ford iria escalar até o ombro de Dipper e ver a tatuagem sem que Dipper notasse. Stan ficaria por perto, apenas para o caso de Ford ser descoberto ou cair por acidente. Mas, claro, nada sai de acordo com o para esses dois.

Stan procurou Dipper na casa toda, mas o tivô não estava em lugar nenhum. Stan olhou no quarto de Dipper, no sótão, no escritório, na sala, na cozinha, na loja de presentes, no museu, no banheiro, mas Dipper tinha simplesmente sumido.

“O que fazemos agora, Ford?”, Stan perguntou.

“Vamos continuar procurando”, Ford respondeu no bolso de Stan. “O Tivô Dipper não pode ter saído nessa chuva. Ele tem que estar em algum lugar aqui”.

Um barulho de vidro quebrando foi ouvido na loja de presentes e Stan se dirigiu para lá de novo. Assim que ele ia passando pela porta Dipper esbarrou nele, murmurando alguma coisa que o garoto não entendeu e saindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

“Stan, você perdeu a oportunidade”, Ford falou.

“Ah, droga”, Stan disse sussurrando. “Desculpa, Ford. Foi rápido demais. Agora eu vou precisar de alguma desculpa pra esbarrar nele de novo, ou ele vai estranhar”.

“Tudo bem, só me joga nele”.

“O que?”, Stan se esforçou para não gritar.

“Me joga na cabeça do Tivô Dipper antes que ele se afaste demais. Eu me agarro no cabelo dele e tento chegar à tatuagem. Vamos, eu sei que você consegue”.

Isso era loucura. Stan estava começando a achar que essa caça pela tatuagem estava indo longe demais. Nem pensar que ele jogaria o irmão encolhido assim. E se Ford se machucasse porque Stan errou o alvo? Ele correu até Dipper e deu um pequeno empurrão no tivô, colocando Ford no bolso da jaqueta de Dipper sem que o velho notasse.

“O Ford ainda está muito chateado com o que você fez, Tivô Dipper”, Stan gritou, fingindo correr de volta para o quarto.

Ford tinha que reconhecer que o irmão tinha tido uma ótima ideia. Stan ficou perto, para o caso de Ford precisar de ajuda, mas distante o bastante para que Dipper não o notasse. Ford começou a escalar a jaqueta de Dipper, tomando cuidado para não ser flagrado. Se bem que seria bom se Dipper o visse. Pelo menos assim ele provaria a Dipper que o sobrenatural existia e que Dipper estava errado em tratar tudo como faz-de-conta. Mas ele tentaria se discreto no momento.

Escalar a jaqueta de Dipper era um pouco mais difícil que escalar o terno de Bud, mas Ford conseguiu chegar até ombro de Dipper. O problema era que Stan o tinha colocado no bolso do lado esquerdo da roupa, então ele teria que atravessar pelo pescoço do Dipper até chegar ao ombro oposto. Ford andou pelo pescoço de Dipper com o máximo que cuidado possível, mas parecia que Dipper tinha algum tipo de sentido aguçado contra sobrinhos encolhidos ou coisa assim. O tivô sacudiu a jaqueta ao sentir algo em seu pescoço e Ford quase caiu. Devido à altura de Dipper, a queda seria mais grave do que se tivesse acontecido com Bud. Ford tentou não pensar nisso, preferindo focar em sua missão atual a se deixar levar pelo medo.

Ele conseguiu chegar ao ombro direito, mas agora era a parte difícil. Como ele conseguiria passar pela jaqueta e pela camiseta para ver a tatuagem? Descer até a manga na jaqueta e subir por dentro estava fora de cogitação. Talvez entrar pela gola. Ford ia fazer isso até que viu um pequeno rasgo na costura do ombro. Ele poderia entrar por lá se conseguisse alargar o buraco um pouco mais.

“Quase lá, quase lá”, ele pensou, forçando a abertura na jaqueta.

Por mais cuidadoso que Ford tivesse sido, Dipper conseguiu sentir o garoto mexendo em seu ombro, embora não soubesse que era Ford.

“Parece que tem mesmo uma aranha no meu ombro”, ele disse.

Dipper estendeu a mão para afugentar a tal ‘aranha’ com um tapa, acertando Ford e derrubando o garoto, para desespero dele e de Stan, que viu tudo de longe. Felizmente para o garoto (e para o alívio de Stan), ele caiu no tapete macio. E Stan estava certo, tinha uma batata frita ali. Parecia que Dan não tinha varrido tão bem quando se esperava dele. Infelizmente Dipper pareceu ter ouvido alguma coisa quando Ford caiu. Ele parou olhando em volta.

“Tem alguém aí?”, ele perguntou. “Crianças? Vocês disseram alguma coisa?”

Dipper deu um passo para trás, quase pisando em Ford. Ford foi rápido em se levantar e sair do caminho. Dipper continuou seguindo seu caminho quando ninguém respondeu. Stan correu para Ford imediatamente para garantir que o irmão estava bem.

“Vamos te trazer de volta ao normal agora mesmo”, ele disse aliviado, mas ainda repreendendo Ford. “Essa foi uma péssima ideia, Stanford. Eu fiquei muito preocupado. E se ele tivesse pisado em você? Talvez devêssemos desistir dessa tatuagem. Parou de chover então podemos investigar algo lá fora”.

“Eu não vou desistir, Stan. Aventureiros não dão pra trás na primeira derrota, lembra?”

“Tem uma diferença enorme entre primeiras derrotas e experiências de quase morte, Seis Dedos”.

“Só mais uma tentativa. Eu juro. Se der errado eu desisto”.

Stan concordou a contragosto, sabendo que Ford iria insistir. Ele fez Ford jurar que seria mesmo a última tentativa. Ford pegou uma câmera e saiu com Stan para procurar Dipper. Eles viram o tivô entrando no banheiro com uma toalha.

“Parece que ele vai tomar banho”, Stan comentou.

“Eu não queria chegar nesse ponto”, Ford falou.

“Você não tá pensando em fazer o que e acho que você está pensando, está?”

“Pode apostar que estou. Às vezes temos que fazer coisas terríveis pela ciência”.

Ford abriu a porta do banheiro com cuidado e andou até o chuveiro coberto pela cortina tentando ser discreto. O vapor da água quente ajudava na camuflagem e o som do chuveiro abafava seus passos. Ele só precisava de uma foto. Ford pôs a mão na cortina e a abriu. O vapor da água foi se desvanecendo até sumir de vez, mas, para a infelicidade de Ford, Dipper estava esperando por ele. Ele estava completamente vestido, mesmo debaixo do chuveiro, e ele tinha uma raiva intensa em seu rosto.

“Você nunca vai ver, Stanford”, ele disse. “Nunca. Vai. VER”.

“O senhor tá com raiva...”, Ford começou a falar antes que Dipper interrompesse.

“Me dá essa câmera”, Dipper gritou.

Ford deu meia volta e fugindo em disparada do banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si e correndo para algum lugar seguro. Inconscientemente ele acabou na loja de presentes. O som da porta do banheiro abrindo e fechando com força, seguido por um grito de ‘Eu vou te achar, Stanford’ de Dipper foram o suficiente para fazer Ford correr até a escada e subir para o telhado. As coisas de Shandra ainda estavam lá desde a última vez que a garota as levara, então Ford teria um lugar seco para de sentar enquanto esperava as coisas se acalmarem. Ele não sabia quanto tempo teria que esperar até que Dipper parasse de procura-lo. Ele só podia esperar que não demorasse muito.

Stan não tinha entendido o que tinha acontecido. Mal Ford tinha entrado no banheiro, ele saiu correndo em disparada para longe dali. Ele queria ir até o irmão, mas Dipper saiu logo em seguida, bem irritado.

“Eu vou te achar, Stanford”, ele gritou.

“O que você pensa que vai fazer com o meu irmão?”, Stan exigiu saber.

“Vou ter uma conversa séria com ele. Pra que lado ele foi, Stanley?”

“Até parece que eu vou te contar. Você está assustando o Ford, Tivô Dipper. E parece que nem passa por essa sua cabeça dura que o Ford está com medo DE VOCÊ. QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA AFINAL?”

Stan pareceu ter percebido que tinha dito algo que não devia. Ele ia pedir desculpas, mas viu uma mudança de expressão no rosto de Dipper. A raiva tinha dado lugar a algo como culpa. Dipper estava surpreso pela forma como Stan falou com ele, mas também estava chateado ao finalmente perceber que magoara Ford com as coisas que fez e como ele agiu.

“Eu... eu sinto muito por ter tratado tão mal o seu irmão, Stanley”, ele disse.

“Não é a mim que o senhor deve desculpas”.

“Você está certo. Ele está mesmo com medo de mim?”

“Pelo modo como ele saiu correndo, eu diria que sim. O que foi que aconteceu? O senhor anda meio estranho”.

“Hoje mais cedo... Eu recebi algumas notícias que me lembraram algo desagradável... E isso me deixou furioso. Acabei descontando tudo no Stanford. Como você no paintball. Eu realmente preciso me desculpar com ele”.

“Ainda não vou te dizer onde ele está. Não enquanto o senhor não se acalmar completamente primeiro”.

“Parece justo. Obrigado, Stanley. Você faz um ótimo trabalho cuidando do seu irmão. Estou orgulhoso de você. Você me lembra...”

Dipper queria dizer mais, mas não podia arriscar dizer algo que não devia. Ele deixou Stan sozinho e sem entender o que ele queria dizer seguiu seu caminho. Stan voltou para o quarto, ainda um pouco confuso. Ele queria ir atrás de Ford e acalmar o irmão, mas tinha uma coisa que ele precisava fazer primeiro. Uma coisa importante, que também envolvia Ford, e essa podia ser sua melhor chance. Assim que Stan entrou no quarto ele viu o diário de Ford em cima da cama do garoto e o pegou para ler de onde tinha parado.

Depois de se perder na caverna na caça ao Esconde Atrás, Ford teve um sonho estranho com uma criatura triangular (a mesma criatura da roda estranha). Algum tempo depois, Ford descobriu que a criatura não era apenas parte de um sonho, mas um ser mágico real e poderoso. Bill Cipher. Bill era um Mentor, que queria ajudar Ford com seu conhecimento, ensinando coisas a ele. O garoto queria falar de Bill para Stan já tinha um tempo, mas tinha que manter segredo da existência dele por enquanto. Recentemente Bill o deixou sozinho sem explicação nenhuma e Ford estava preocupado pensando se tinha sido por causa de algo ele dissera ou fizera.

“Era isso que tinha te deixado tão deprimido, Ford?”, Stan pensou.

Stan não sabia o que era, mas algo nessa história não parecia certo. Mas ao invés de correr até Ford e exigir explicações, ele decidiu fingir que ainda não sabia de nada. Afinal, se ele dissesse algo, Ford saberia que ele tinha lido seu diário e a última coisa que Stan queria era que Ford ficasse com raiva dele por violar sua privacidade. Ele não podia falar com Ford ainda, teria que esperar a hora certa.

Ele resolveu continuar lendo o diário do irmão, encontrando registros das outras aventuras que os gêmeos viveram. As viagens no tempo, o encontro com o Monstro do Summerween, o Patrulheiro Fantasma, a investigação de Soos, Gary, a história com Xandre, o dia em que eles foram encolhidos, a conspiração de Quentin Trembley, o Duembrete, o caso com Serena, os Morcegos Vampiros Gigantes, o novo encontro com o axolote (agora chamado de Axolotl), a queda no Poço sem Fundo, o Stan de Guerra, o confronto com os golens no barco, o encontro com o Selkies, a tempestade que o levou de volta para casa, pensamentos e teorias sobre a tal roda estranha e, é claro, diversas citações sobre o Mentor. Definitivamente, Stan teria que dar um jeito de falar com esse Bill um dia, de preferência sem que Ford soubesse. E falando em Ford...

Tinha voltado a chover. Era uma chuva muito leve, mas era o bastante para fazer a temperatura cair. Ford estava lá, tremendo de frio, sentado na cadeira de praia no telhado, protegido apenas por um guarda sol. Era um milagre que a chuva anterior não tivesse levado nada voando ou ‘correnteza abaixo’. O abrigo não era o ideal, mas serviria por enquanto. Ele ainda estava com medo de ter que encarar Dipper depois do tudo que houve e não sabia quando tempo tinha se passado ou se Dipper ainda estava de mal humor. Um vento fraco soprou, mudando a direção da chuva momentaneamente para que Ford fosse atingido por algumas gotículas de água. Ford sabia que não podia ficar ali por muito tempo, mas o medo falou mais alto dessa vez. E ele estava começando a sentir fome também.

De repente, a escotilha que dava para a escada se abriu. Ford esperava que fosse Stan, trazendo algo para comer, mas foi Dipper quem pôs a cabeça para fora. Assustado, Ford olhou em volta procurando uma rota de fuga, mas ele estava sem saída.

“Venha cá, Stanford”, Dipper disse calmamente. “Você vai pegar um resfriado se ficar aí”.

“O senhor ainda está com raiva de mim?”, ele perguntou hesitante.

“VENHA CÁ, Stanford”, Dipper repetiu um pouco mais firme.

Ford tremeu de medo dessa vez. Ele queria correr para longe, mas isso era impossível. Ele sentia que se demorasse um pouco mais, Dipper iria segura-lo pelo braço e leva-lo para dentro. Filbrick já fizera isso com Stan uma vez quando estava com raiva. Lentamente, Ford seguiu Dipper e os dois desceram a escada de volta para a loja de presentes.

“Como... como o senhor sabia que eu tava lá?”, Ford perguntou.

“Eu vi uma poça de água embaixo da porta para o telhado”, Dipper respondeu entregando uma toalha para Ford se secar. “Além disso, era o único lugar na cabana onde eu ainda não tinha olhado. Eu chequei a casa toda, sabe”. Dipper realmente olhou na casa toda, até mesmo o porão secreto, só para o caso de Ford ter descoberto a porta atrás da máquina de venda. “O que você estava fazendo lá em cima, Stanford”.

“Eu... Eu tava com... medo do senhor, Tivô Dipper”, Ford disse.

“Você estava com tanto medo assim de mim que preferiu arriscar pegar um resfriado lá fora a falar comigo?”, Dipper perguntou num tom suave.

Ford recuou um pouco, tremendo e chorando baixinho, não querendo que Dipper o visse assim. Ele não imaginava que algo tão pequeno quanto uma tatuagem pudesse ocasionar um clima tão ruim assim entre eles. Ele queria chorar e pedir desculpas, mas as palavras não alcançavam sua voz.

“Me desculpe, Stanford”, Dipper disse.

“O quê?”, Ford conseguiu falar, surpreso.

“Eu não queria gritar com você, nem escrever na sua cara. Você não teve culpa de nada, Stanford. Eu fiquei de muito mau humor por causa de uma carta e descontei minha frustração em você. Acho que o Stanley e eu somos mais parecidos do que eu pensei. Eu sinto muito. Mesmo”.

Stan tinha falado sobre isso com Ford antes. Sobre Dipper dizendo como Stan lembrava o tivô de si mesmo. Ford sentia que tinha uma história por trás dessa afirmação, mas depois de tudo que aconteceu ele não queria se intrometer novamente.

“Sinto muito por tentar flagrar a sua tatuagem”, Ford disse. “Eu fiquei curioso quando o senhor tentou disfarçar a tatuagem naquela primeira vez e queria saber o que estava por trás disso tudo. Eu não queria ser inconveniente ou intrometido”.

“Está tudo bem, Stanford. Essa curiosidade é um traço que nós dois temos em comum. Eu também era assim quando tinha sua idade”.

“É sério?”.

“Sim. Eu posso te contar minha história um dia. Não hoje, nem amanhã. Mas eu vou contar. Quanto à minha tatuagem... Ela existe sim, mas a história por trás dela... Me causa muita dor, sabe. Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso”.

“Sinto muito, Tivô Dipper. O senhor me perdoa?”

“Eu te perdoo, Stanford. Você me perdoa”.

“Claro que sim”, Ford disse, se jogando nos braços de Dipper para um abraço.

“Embora minha tatuagem não tenha uma história muito boa, eu espero poder falar dela um dia para você e para o Stanley e deixar que vocês dois a vejam, mas isso pode não acontecer tão cedo”.

“Eu entendo, Tivô Dipper”.

Sim, Ford entendia. O garoto também tinha seus segredos que não podia falar com Dipper ou Stan. Seria hipocrisia se ele insistisse então ele deixaria esse assunto de lado até que Dipper se sentisse à vontade para falar. Ele tentaria ser assim também com o irmão a respeito de Bill, mas outro dia.

Ford tomou um banho e foi para o quarto Stan estava deitado inquieto na própria cama abraçado com Waddles e Gompers. Waddles se levantou o correu para o dono assim que o garoto apareceu na porta.

“Como você tá, Ford?”, Stan perguntou.

“Eu tô bem, Stan”, Ford respondeu.

“E o Tivô Dipper?”

“Ele me achou no telhado”.

“Você tava no telhado?”, Stan perguntou preocupado. “Você podia ter pego um resfriado nessa chuva. Você tava com tanto medo assim do Tivô Dipper?”

“O Tivô Dipper me disse a mesma coisa”. Ford riu. “Exatamente a mesma coisa”.

“É, somos parecidos”.

“Ele me disse isso também”, os dois riram juntos. “Ele confessou que a tatuagem é real, mas disse que não está pronto para falar dela ainda. E acho que é melhor assim”.

“E quanto a vocês dois? Você e o Dipper conversaram sobre como você estava com medo dele?”

“Nós conversamos sim. Ele não estava com raiva de mim como eu pensei. Ele estava de mau humor por causa de outras coisas. Eu só acabei pego no meio de tudo isso. Como foi com você”.

“Eu sou mesmo muito parecido com o Tivô Dipper”.

“Eu também”, Ford disse tristemente. “Olha, Stan. Tem algumas coisas que aconteceram comigo e que eu quero te contar, mas não posso. Não agora. Eu sei que nós nunca guardamos segredos um do outro, mas isso é importante”.

“Eu entendo, Stanford”, Stan disse seriamente. “Você pode falar comigo apenas quando estiver pronto. Eu posso esperar”.

“Muito obrigado, Stanley”.

Até que Ford estivesse pronto para falar, Stan continuaria fingindo não saber de nada. Stan daria um jeito de entrar em contato com Bill um dia para garantir o que o Mentor não faria nada que pudesse machucar Ford. Os dois irmãos deram um Toque de Seis e continuaram discutindo planos para o que fazer no restante do verão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - As crianças investigando o Zodíaco, foi algo que surgiu enquanto eu escrevia o capítulo anterior e achei que seria interessante. Isso não vai ser algo muito recorrente.
> 
> 2 - O chapéu que Stan usa no desenho era de Filbrick originalmente, então por isso essa pequena linha no capítulo.
> 
> 3 - Eu tava em dúvida se faria Stan conhecer Bill antes de Escapando dos Sonhos e acabei decidindo que sim.
> 
> 4 - Dipper sendo investigado por algo que aconteceu há 30 anos. O que seria isso?
> 
> 5 - A cena do flashback foi tirada de uma tirinha feita por hellmandraws e você pode lê-la aqui no AO3. Procure por "Hellman's Gravity Falls Fan Comic Collection".
> 
> PS: Eu consegui fazer um novo planejamento para a parte 3 de Memory Falls AU, mas não vou escrever ela tão cedo.


	20. Experiência da Troca de Corpos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan e Ford ouvem uma conversa que não deviam e começam a competir um com o outro. As coisas prioram quando eles descobre que o tapete estranho em quarto secreto recem descoberto pode fazer os outros trocarem de corpos. E Stan tem um encontro com alguém que ele não esperava ver tao cedo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu não queria demorar tanto assim pra terminar esse capítulo, mas por motivos de força maior (leia-se o Corona Vírus chegou na minha casa, mas não fui eu que peguei) eu só pude terminar agora. E eu posso ou não ter parado de escrever pra acompanhar a volta da MLB. Go, Cubs, Go.

Dan tinha razão quando disse que o número de turistas na Cabana do Espaço praticamente dobrava quando chegava o mês de julho. Era apenas a segunda semana daquele mês, ainda era segunda-feira, mas o dia já começou cheio. Vários turistas e habitantes da cidade tinham aparecido na Cabana do Espaço com suas famílias ao longo daquele dia e o trabalho parecia não ter fim. Ford ajudou Dipper com turnês durante todo o dia, Shandra e Stanley venderam praticamente todo o estoque da loja de presentes e tiveram que reabastecer duas vezes. Como não havia praticamente nenhum reparo importante a ser feito, até Dan parou para dar uma mão na loja de presentes e nas turnês algumas vezes.

E depois de um longo dia de trabalho e de algumas fatias de pizza para comemorar a quebra do recorde de lucros da cabana, a única coisa que Dipper queria fazer era se deitar na cama e dormir até a semana seguinte. Mas ao se deitar, ele notou algo errado. O travesseiro, os lençóis de cama e até o próprio colchão tinham sumido. Também não tinha nenhum sobressalente no armário. Saindo do quarto, Dipper se dirigiu até o sótão.

“Crianças”, ele chamou ao abrir a porta. “Vocês sabem o que aconteceu com os... MAS O QUE É ISSO?”

Dipper gritou ao ser recebido com o flash de uma câmera. Ao recuperar a visão, ele notou que havia lençóis e travesseiros espalhados por todo o chão do quarto. Stan estava rabiscando alguma coisa num pedaço de papelão enquanto Ford alinhava os colchões da casa.

“O que vocês dois estão fazendo?”, Dipper perguntou.

“Oi, Tivô Dipper”, Stan disse. “Estamos construindo um forte de travesseiros”.

“Não tivemos a chance de fazer um desde que chegamos aqui, então hoje pareceu um bom momento pra isso”, Ford falou.

“A propósito, pegamos todos os colchões, lençóis e travesseiros da cabana”, Stan disse. “O senhor não se importa, certo?”

Dipper não se importava realmente. Depois de garantir que as crianças não ficariam acordadas a noite toda, de dar avisos para ter cuidado com os panos e de pegar um lençol, o colchão e um travesseiro de volta, Dipper deixou os gêmeos continuarem o forte e voltou para o quarto.

“Eu falei que devíamos ter avisado ele antes”, Ford falou.

“Mas você não me impediu nem avisou ele”, Stan respondeu.

“Touché”.

Os dois garotos voltaram a montar o forte de travesseiros, tirando o máximo de fotos durante o processo. O Forte Stan II, como eles resolveram chamar, era a versão maior e melhorada do Forte Stan que eles costumavam fazer em Praia do Caco de Vidro. Em casa, os gêmeos tinham um quarto minúsculo de modo que o forte de travesseiros tinha que ser pequeno. Mas agora, o quarto deles era enorme então eles aproveitaram o espaço (e todos os travesseiros, colchões e lençóis que encontraram) para fazer o maior de todos os fortes.

“Vamos montar os pilares primeiro”, Ford falou. “Depois levantamos as paredes externas e vemos o que fazemos com o que sobrar”.

“Entendido, Engenheiro Seis Dedos”, Stan disse simulando uma saudação militar.

Levou alguns bons minutos, mas os gêmeos conseguiram montar um grande e respeitável forte, e estavam admirando o trabalho bem feito. A placa com o nome foi colocada bem acima da entrada. Stan tirou uma foto dele e de Ford juntos na frente do forte antes de entrarem.

“Parece que está tudo bem aqui dentro”, Ford comentou.

“Temos que comemorar, Ford”, Stan falou. “Vamos descer e pegar algumas fatias de pizza”.

“Não acho que o Tivô Dipper vá gostar se comermos pizza dentro do forte. E se fizermos uma bagunça com os lençóis?”

“Não precisa se preocupar. Vamos tomar cuidado”.

Os dois desceram até a cozinha, onde viram Gompers apoiado em duas patas na mesa, como se estivesse tentando alcançar a comida. Stan foi rápido em tirar uma foto.

“Não estou vendo o Waddles por aqui”, Ford comentou. “Ele correu pela casa depois do jantar e sumiu desde então”.

“Ele não deve ter ido muito longe, Seis Dedos. Nós vamos acha-lo”.

“Crianças”, o grito de Dipper foi ouvido. “Eu disse pra não ficarem acordados até tarde. Vão logo pra cama”.

“É melhor voltarmos pro quarto”, Ford disse.

“Gompers, vem cá”, Stan chamou.

O bode baliu e seguiu Stan e Ford que carregavam as fatias de pizza restantes. Os dois meninos comiam enquanto continuavam discutindo planos para o que poderiam fazer dentro do forte naquela noite. Ford sugeriu passar a noite contando histórias de terror, mas Stan comentou sobre como eles sempre faziam isso no forte normal. Eles precisavam de algo novo para combinar com o novo forte. Stan acabou sugerindo um simular combate mortal entre Gompers e Waddles. Eles só precisariam achar o porco de Ford.

“Seria como naquele desenho Monster-Mon”, Stan comentou.

“O jogo de cartas parece mais interessante pra mim que o desenho animado”, Ford respondeu.

“Isso é porque você é nerd”, Stan disse rindo, ao que Ford respondeu com um leve soco no braço do irmão.

Os dois irmãos acabaram no meio de um debate sobre Monster-Mon com Ford comentando sobre a complexidade estratégica do jogo de cartas e Stan defendendo a simplicidade divertida do desenho animado. Eles acabaram comentando sobre seus monstros preferidos na franquia até Ford concordar em simular a tal batalha com Waddles e Gompers. A ideia não era tão ruim e os gêmeos garantiriam que as animais não se machucassem e que não incomodariam Dipper com o barulho.

Ao entrar no quarto, os dois deram de cara com Waddles apoiado no forte, do mesmo modo que Gompers estava na mesa, segurando um lençol com a boca e puxando-o para baixo. Ford conseguir correr até o porco e tira-lo do caminho, mas acabou soterrado quando a estrutura do forte caiu em cima dele. Stan correu logo em seguida para tirar Ford do que uma vez foi o maior forte de travesseiros que eles construíram.

“Você tá bem Ford?”, Stan perguntou ao desenterrar o irmão.

“Eu tô bem Stanley”, Ford respondeu. “Caí no macio, hehe”. A tentativa de humor de Ford não durou ao ver o estado do forte de travesseiros destruído.

“Tanto trabalho montando um forte legal”, Stan lamentou.

“Não há nada que possamos fazer agora”, Ford disse desanimado se jogando na pilha de lençóis e travesseiros. “Boa noite, Stan”.

A empolgação do forte de travesseiros sumiu rapidamente quando tudo veio a baixo. Stan seguiu o exemplo do irmão e se jogou em algum lugar da bagunça também. Waddles e Gompers se juntaram aos donos, alheios ao clima de derrota que caiu sob o quarto naquele instante. Os dois garotos e os animais ficaram em silêncio enquanto eram embalados pelo sono e pelo cansaço.

Na manhã seguinte, Stan e Ford acordaram com Waddles revirando a pilha de lençóis com o focinho. Ford tentou empurrar Waddles para ver o que ele estava fazendo, mas o porco não saiu do lugar. Enfim ele tirou a cara dos lençóis revelando um saco de amendoim caramelado na boca e arrastou o doce para um canto para comer.

“De onde ele tirou aquele saco?”, Ford perguntou.

“Eu escondi entre os lençóis do forte”, Stan explicou. “Finalmente achei um lugar nessa cidade que vende amendoim caramelado. Eu ia comer depois da pizza ontem”.

“Crianças”, Dipper chamou abrindo a porta do quarto. “Eu vou ter que fechar a cabana por...”, Dipper parou de falar quando viu o estado em que os lençóis estavam. “O que foi que aconteceu aqui?”

Com um pouco de exagero vindo da parte de Stan, os garotos contaram como Waddles destruiu o forte de travesseiros e como os gêmeos acabaram passando a noite no meio da bagunça, desde que nenhum deles tinha mais disposição para colocar os colchões de volta e arrumar as camas. Dipper deu uma olhada nos lençóis e travesseiros. Alguns deles tinham manchas que podiam ser molho de pizza, lama ou algum tipo de doce.

“Esses lençóis precisam ser lavados”, Dipper falou. “E desde que vocês dois são os responsáveis por essa bagunça, vocês é quem vão lavar tudo. E colocar tudo de volt onde estava”.

“O QUE?”, os gêmeos gritaram juntos.

“Vocês ouviram, crianças. Eu avisei para terem cuidado. Aproveitem que eu tenho que fechar a cabana por hoje e lavem os lençóis. Vocês sabem usar a máquina de lavar, certo?”

Lavar todos os lençóis que eles sujaram não seria um castigo tão ruim assim. E sim, eles sabiam usar a máquina de lavar. Uma vez Filbrick fez Stan e Ford lavarem todas as roupas, toalhas, lençóis e todos os outros tecidos da casa por um mês inteiro quando descobriu que os gêmeos tinham trocado de lugar para que Ford fizesse um teste para Stan enquanto Stan lutava em uma partida de boxe de Ford. Isso não significava que o trabalho era menos chato agora do que fora antes.

Entre separar branco e colorido para lavar (Ford não queria cometer o mesmo erro da primeira vez que lavou roupa) e ainda ter que secar, passar, dobrar e guardar tudo, os gêmeos gastaram boa parte da manhã.

“Finalmente acabamos”, Ford falou ao guardar o último lençol limpo do armário.

“Já era hora”, Stan respondeu. “Eu nunca mais quero ter que lavar nada na minha vida”.

“Isso pode não ser uma opção. Vamos ter mais cuidado se fizermos outro forte de travesseiros por aqui”.

“Da próxima vez você vai ter que controlar melhor o Waddles, Ford”.

“O que quer dizer?”, Ford perguntou confuso.

“Se o Waddles não tivesse derrubado nosso forte e se esfregado nos lençóis daquele jeito, nós não estaríamos nessa situação agora”.

Ford ficou momentaneamente de boca aberta e olhos arregalados. Stan tinha acabado de dizer, com outras palavras, que Ford era culpado pela queda do Forte Stan e pelo castigo de lavar os lençóis.

“O Waddles não teria mexido no nosso forte se você não tivesse escondido amendoim caramelado no meio dos lençóis”, Ford murmurou.

Ele não estava falando diretamente para Stan, mas o garoto escutou ainda assim. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo depois disso, sem encontrar o olhar com um o outro. Sem jeito, mas tentando mudar de assunto, Stan comentou sobre um novo episódio de Pato-Tive que começaria em breve e chamou Ford para assistir. Ford concordou relutante, mas ainda sem encontrar com o olhar de Stan.

Nenhum dos gêmeos estava realmente prestando atenção ao programa. Ford estava chateado por Stan ter insinuado que a culpa da queda do forte e do castigo era dele. Stan se sentia do mesmo modo. Mas nenhum dos gêmeos se achava culpado e, teimosos como todos os Pines, não dariam o braço a torcer. Não tão cedo e não tão fácil assim. Alguém bateu na porta, tirando os gêmeos de seus pensamentos. Era o carteiro, um provável lobisomem, deixando um único envelope e indo embora.

“Estranho”, Ford disse. “Aqui diz que é para o Dan”.

“Estranho mesmo. Coisas para ele não deviam ser entregues na casa dele?”

“É exatamente o que eu pensei”.

“Talvez seja algum segredo do Dan. Vamos abrir pra ver”.

“Stanley”, Ford disse repreendendo o irmão. “É falta de educação abrir correspondências de outra pessoa”.

“Eu faço isso o tempo todo lá em casa”.

“E fica de castigo o tempo todo por isso”.

Filbrick era bastante inflexível quanto à regra de não abrir correspondências de outra pessoa. ‘Questão de privacidade’, ele dizia. Até mesmo ele não abriria uma carta endereçada a um dos filhos. Caryn não se importava se os garotos abrissem uma carta dela. Ela sabia como os dois eram curiosos. Stanley principalmente. Mas também respeitava a privacidade não abrindo correspondências alheia. A menos que fosse algum caso urgente, é claro.

Ford tomou a carta das mãos de Stan e saiu para procurar Dan. O jovem estava na cozinha com Dipper, substituindo uma lâmpada. Ford entregou a carta e deixou a cozinha, mas foi parado por Stan assim que saiu do cômodo.

“O que há, Stanley?”, ele perguntou.

“Shhhh. Fica quieto”, Stan respondeu sussurrando. “Vamos ouvir a conversa”.

“Como é?”

“Você não quer saber o que tem na carta?”

Convencido, Ford se juntou a Stan para observar Dan e Dipper.

“Tem certeza disso?”, Dipper perguntou.

“Tenho sim, Sr. Pines”, Dan respondeu. “Estive pensando nisso desde que o senhor falou desse parque. Tenho certeza que eles vão ficar animados. Isso vai ser bom pra eles”.

“Bem, Filbrick disse que Stanford e Stanley passaram duas semanas implorando para que ele os levasse a esse parque. Então deve ser um lugar incrível para crianças”.

Stan segurou o braço de Ford e correu para longe da cozinha. Ele parou no corredor, longe o bastante para que Dan e Dipper não os ouvissem falando.

“Você ouviu aquilo, Seis Dedos?”, Stan perguntou.

“Sim. Eles estavam falando daquele parque de diversões em Nova Jersey”.

“Caramba, o Dan vai levar a gente para Grande Parque Diamante”.

O Grande Parque Diamante era o maior parque de diversões de Nova Jersey e Stan e Ford queriam muito ir lá. As duas semanas que eles passaram implorando ao pai não foram o bastante para convencer o velho Filbrick a leva-los lá, embora. Caryn tentou ajudar, mas Filbrick estava decidido. E agora Dan iria leva-los. Os dois irmãos estavam tão animados que esqueceram a mágoa pelo caso do forte de travesseiros. Eles deram as mãos e começaram a cantar e pular em círculos, cheios de animação.

Infelizmente, depois de rodar e rodar, Ford acabou ficando tonto e largou a mão de Stan, que perdeu o equilíbrio e tropeçou com força na estante vazia do corredor, derrubando o móvel no chão e levantando uma pequena nuvem de poeira.

“CRIANÇAS”, o grito de Dipper foi ouvido no corredor. “O que aconteceu aqui?”

“Você estão bem, caras?”, Dan perguntou aparecendo atrás de Dipper segurando uma vassoura como arma.

“O que é isso?”, Ford perguntou.

Stan se virou para ver do que o irmão estava falando. Com a poeira baixa, todos viram uma porta fechada no espaço que ficava a estante.

“Parece algum tipo de quarto secreto escondido”, Dan disse tentando abrir a porta. “E está trancado. Essa velha cabana é cheia de segredos”.

“Você não pode arrombar para vermos o que tem dentro?”, Stan sugeriu.

“Isso não parece uma boa ideia, Stanley”, Dipper disse.

“Eu tenho uma solução”, Ford falou.

Ford correu para o sótão, deixando todos os outros sem entender nada. Ele voltou poucos segundos depois com uma chave dourada, a velha Chave do Presidente que Trembley esqueceu, e a enfiou no buraco da fechadura, abrindo a porta.

“Como você fez isso?”, Dan perguntou.

“Longa história”, Ford respondeu.

Os quatro entraram no quarto misterioso, sendo recebidos com a visão de um lugar escuro, frio, bagunçado, empoeirado e coberto de teias de aranha. Era como se o lugar tivesse sido abandonado às pressas e esquecido no tempo. Havia um velho sofá-cama marrom razoavelmente confortável, um calendário de 1982, uma mesa com vários objetos velhos espalhados, uma porta que dava para um banheiro, um estranho tapete azul no chão e alguns outros móveis cobertos por lençóis. O quarto tinha um bom espaço, sendo quase do mesmo tamanho que o quarto do sótão. Era estranho que ninguém tivesse reparado nele antes.

Os gêmeos deram uma rápida olhada ao redor, achando tudo chique e interessante. Stan ia abrir o armário, mas Dipper disse para não fazer isso. ‘Quem sabe que tipo de coisa pode ter lá’ ou coisa assim. Ford notou uma etiqueta no tapete. Dizia _Experimento #78_.

“Que tipo de lugar é esse, Tivô Dipper?”, ele perguntou.

“Eu sei lá”, Dipper respondeu pegando um velho novelo de lã cor-de-rosa em cima de uma mesa num canto. “É mais um lugar cheio de poeira pra limpar”.

“Esse tapete é horroroso, mas é tão macio”, Stan disse deitado no tapete.

“Não deite aí, Stan”, Dan falou. “Esse tapete deve estar cheio de poeira e ácaros. Se o Senhor Pines não sabia desse quarto, quer dizer que isso está trancado aqui já há 30 anos”.

“Saiam do quarto, crianças”, Dipper disse. “Esse lugar precisa de uma limpeza antes que algum de vocês possa entrar aqui. Pode cuidar disso, Daniel? Eu sei que você tem seu próprio trabalho pra fazer, mas acho que isso é urgente”.

“Sim, Senhor Pines”.

Todos saíram do quarto. Dan deu uma última olhada no lugar, sentindo um tipo de vibração estranha no ar, mas não dando muita importância. Ele não notou uma pequena faísca de estática surgir ao arrastar a vassoura pelo tapete enquanto saia do lugar.

Enquanto Dipper e Dan iam para a cozinha, as crianças foram para a sala de estar, animados com a descoberta do novo quarto e com a futura ida ao melhor parque de diversões de Nova Jersey. Stan comentou sobre como ele finalmente poderia andar na Roda Gigante ou na Montanha Russa agora que tinha superado o medo de altura. Ford queria ir no máximo de brinquedos que pudesse, independente de qual fosse.

“Vamos bisbilhotar o Dan de novo e ver se descobrimos quando ele vai nos levar”, Stan sugeriu.

“Geralmente eu seria contra isso, mas não dessa vez”, Ford respondeu.

Novamente, os dois andaram até a porta da cozinha, se aproximando apenas o bastante para ouvir a conversa de Dan e Dipper, mas ainda longe para que não fossem notados. Dipper tinha um sorriso triste no rosto enquanto olhava distraidamente para o novelo de lã que ele pegou no quarto secreto, mas as crianças não puderam ver de onde estavam.

“Está tudo bem, Senhor Pines?”, Dan perguntou.

“Sim, Daniel”, Dipper respondeu levemente desanimado. “Eu tenho algumas coisas importantes para resolver hoje, só isso”.

“Não parece ser só isso”.

“Não é nada demais. Eu tenho um encontro com o advogado do Gideão. Preciso que cuide das coisas aqui pra mim”.

“Não queremos saber disso”, Stan sussurrou para Ford. “Quando eles vão falar do parque?”

“Paciência, Stan”, Ford repreendeu.

“Mudando de assunto, Daniel, e quanto ao parque?”, Dipper perguntou para alegria dos gêmeos.

“A viagem vai ser no final do verão, quando a temporada turística acabar por aqui”.

Stan queria gritar. Eles iriam para o parque logo antes de voltarem para casa. Ford teve que calar o irmão cobrindo a boca dele com uma mão para que não fossem descobertos.

“E você já decidiu qual deles você vai levar?”, Dipper perguntou.

“Como é que é?”, Ford e Stan sussurraram juntos confusos.

“Ainda não, Senhor Pines”, Dan respondeu. “Mas eu ainda tenho um mês e meio para decidir. É uma pena só poder levar um deles comigo, mas não tem outro jeito”.

Ford segurou o braço de Stan e arrastou o irmão de volta para a sala de estar. A animação com a futura ida ao melhor parque de diversões de Nova Jersey desapareceu com a revelação de que apenas um dos gêmeos poderia ir ao passeio com Dan.

“O que a gente vai fazer, Seis Dedos?”, Stan perguntou.

“Eu não sei, Stanley”, Ford respondeu.

“O Dan só pode levar um de nós com ele. Isso é péssimo”.

“Talvez ele consiga mais um ingresso até a viagem. Talvez ele possa levar nós dois”.

“Eu não vou ficar sem fazer nada esperando que um ingresso extra apareça”.

“O que quer dizer?”

“Vou dar um jeito do Dan me levar com ele”.

“O QUE?”

Stan saiu correndo de volta pra a cozinha, com Ford seguindo um pouco atrás. Os dois pararam novamente na porta e observaram. Dan estava sozinho comendo um sanduíche e olhando para um pedaço de papel. Nenhum sinal de Dipper à vista. Ford ficou onde estava enquanto Stan foi até o rapaz mais velho.

“Ei, Dan. O Tivô Dipper não está aqui?”, ele perguntou.

“Ele saiu para resolver alguns assuntos com o advogado do Gideão e me deixou tomando conta das coisas aqui”.

“Que bom que você tá aqui então”.

“O que?”, Dan perguntou confuso.

“Nada demais. É só que você tem esse jeito de irmão mais velho responsável e tudo, e está sempre cuidando das coisas por aqui pra garantir que nada fique fora de controle”.

“Você acha isso mesmo?”

“Claro que sim. Temos sorte de ter você por perto, cara”.

“Uau. Obrigado, Stan”, Dan disse sorrindo. “Isso foi legal da sua parte. Agora se me dá licença, o dever me chama. Eu tenho muito trabalho pra hoje”.

Dan saiu sorridente da cozinha, cumprimentando Ford no caminho. O garoto de seis dedos foi até o irmão com um olhar repreendedor no rosto.

“Então seu plano é bajular o Dan pra ele te levar pro parque?”, ele perguntou.

“Exatamente, Seis Dedos”, Stan respondeu confiante. “E eu diria que foi um bom começo. Acho que eu sou bom nesse tipo de coisa”.

“Bem, dois podem jogar esse jogo”.

Ford saiu da cozinha e foi atrás de Dan, com Stan seguindo logo atrás.

“Ei, Dan”, ele chamou.

“O que foi, Ford?”, Dan perguntou.

“Eu ouvi você dizer que tinha muito trabalho para fazer hoje”.

“É, eu tenho. Em comparação com ontem, a agenda pra hoje está cheia”.

“Você precisa de ajuda?”, Ford perguntou sorrindo.

“Você está se oferecendo?”.

“Nós dois estamos”, Stan disse indo até os dois e passando o braço em volta do ombro do Ford.

“Obrigado, caras”, Dan disse. “Vocês estão me ajudando muito”.

Dan comentou sobre como a letra S de ‘Espaço’ na placa da cabana estava mais solta e corria o risco de cair. Os gêmeos pegaram algumas ferramentas e garantiram ao rapaz que consertariam isso. Quando Dan os deixou sozinhos, os dois se encararam com olhares de ‘Que vença o melhor’. Stan correu na frente, mas Ford foi rápido em retomar a liderança e chegar ao telhado. Fazia um calor de 40°, mas os gêmeos trabalharam (quase) sem reclamar.

Com o telhado pronto, Dan deixou os garotos aparando a grama do jardim ao redor da cabana. Era a primeira vez na vida que eles usavam um cortador de grama, e isso quase rendeu um pequeno acidente quando o cortador de Ford quase quebrou os degraus da varanda. Stan apenas riu da falta de jeito do irmão para o trabalho enquanto Ford corria pra recuperar o controle. No fim, ambos conseguiram terminar o jardim sem causar qualquer tipo de dano.

Os dois se separaram ao voltar para dentro, cada um procurando Dan para continuar a bajulação disfarçada. Ford procurou Dan no andar de cima, mas não o encontrou. Ele resolveu procurar no quarto novo, mas o rapaz também não estava lá. Agora que o cômodo estava mais limpo, Ford podia ver que não era um lugar ruim. Ele se sentou no sofá e tirou os sapatos, aliviado em poder descansar um pouco do trabalho enquanto pensava no que poderia fazer para que Dan escolhesse leva-lo com ele ao parque. Stan apareceu na porta com um grande sorriso vencedor no rosto.

“Pode desistir, Ford”, ele falou. “Acabei de fazer uma omelete para o Dan com o formato do rosto dele. Sou eu quem ele vai escolher”.

“Não cante vitória ainda, Stanley”.

“Admita, Ford. Eu sou um bajulador ninja. É melhor desistir de uma vez”.

Ford se levantou do sofá, circulando ao redor de Stan. Com os dois olhando fixamente para o rosto um do outro, nenhum deles notou as pequenas faíscas azuis de estática que surgiam à medida que Ford andava sem meias pelo tapete.

“Bem, eu digo que não acabou ainda”, Ford falou. “Eu vou conseguir que o Dan me leve com ele, custe o que custar”.

“Que tal apostar, então?”, Stan disse estendendo a mão. “O perdedor vai fazer as tarefas do outro em Praia do Caco de Vidro pelo resto do ano”.

“Feito”, Ford respondeu.

Mas no momento em que Ford segurou a mão de Stan para selar a aposta, uma pequena explosão de estática eletrocutou os dois, mandando-os em direções opostas quando um brilho branco encheu a sala.

“Ai, o que foi que aconteceu?”, Ford perguntou.

“Ford?”, Stan falou olhando para Ford, mas vendo a si mesmo lá. “Por que você tá usando minhas roupas... e a minha... CARA?”

Ford olhou imediatamente para Stan, se vendo bem a sua frente.

“Eu tô no seu corpo?”, Stan falou olhando para as mãos de seis dedos.

“E eu tô no seu?”, Ford disse.

Os dois se olharam por um segundo antes de começar a gritar horrorizados. Entre gritos e surtos, Stan correu para o banheiro do quarto e começou a vomitar. Tão surtado quanto o irmão, Ford correu até o espelho meio coberto e voltou a gritar ao ver o reflexo do corpo de Stan. Stan tentou dar socos em si mesmo para se expulsar do corpo do irmão, enquanto Ford foi se encolher num canto em negação. Os dois voltaram a dar um grito desesperado antes de se acalmarem um pouco e ficarem um ao lado do outro de frente para o espelho.

“Ótimo, era só o que faltava”, Ford disse irritado. “Mais esquisitice de Gravity Falls”.

“É uma loucura”, Stan disse. “Tudo bem compartilharmos nossas coisas o tempo todo, mas compartilhar NOSSOS CORPOS?”

“Eu tô todo suado. Por que você sua tanto, Stanley. É tão estranho”.

“Acha isso estranho? Eu nem consigo enxergar direito sem esses seus óculos”.

Ford olhou o redor da sala procurando alguma pista. Ele viu novamente a etiqueta estranha de Experimento #78 no tapete e foi até ela. No verso da etiqueta estava escrito _Tapete de Elétrons_.

“Elétrons?”, Stan perguntou. “Isso é algum tipo de eletricidade?”

“Entre outras coisas”, Ford explicou. “Átomos trocam elétrons entre si através de eletricidade estática”.

“Estática tipo aquela coisa que a gente esfrega os pés no tapete e dá um choque em quem a gente toca?”

“Sim, mas também...”, Ford ia falar algo, mas se interrompeu. “É isso, Stanley. Esse tapete deve ter criado uma carga estática tão poderosa que nos fez trocar de corpo. Talvez possamos usar isso para destrocar também”.

“Ainda bem”, Stan disse aliviado. “Não quero ficar no seu corpo mais que o necessário. Quero meus músculos de volta. E minhas mãos normais também”.

“Ei. Está dizendo que minhas mãos são esquisitas?”

“Eu não disse isso”.

Ford soco Stanley no estômago, sem deixa-lo terminar de falar. Ele estava com raiva, mas também surpreso com a força do soco. Stan se levantou depois de se recuperar um pouco e tentou socar o irmão de volta, mas a falta de músculos de Ford não ajudou.

“Isso não vai ficar assim, Seis Dedos”, Stan gritou.

“Você é o garoto de seis dedos agora, Stanley. E você não pode me socar de volta”.

“Eu posso fazer outra coisa”.

“O quê, por exemplo?”

“Eu posso...”, Stan pensou. “Eu posso correr até o Dan e sabotar você”.

“O QUE?”

Realmente, Stan poderia fazer qualquer coisa com Dan e Ford é quem levaria a culpa. Seria a vingança pelo soco. E talvez assim, Dan decidisse levar Stan ao parque. Embora o corpo de Ford estivesse cansado, Stan conseguiu correr até a cozinha, onde encontrou Dan comendo a omelete.

“Oi, Ford”, Dan cumprimentou. “Seu irmão fez uma omelete pra mim com o formato do meu rosto. E está muito boa”.

“Isso é legal, Dan”, Stan disse. “Você quer um refrigerante pra acompanhar?”

“Agora que você falou. Obrigado cara”.

Stan foi até a geladeira, pegou uma lata de refrigerante e voltou para a mesa. Ele subiu em uma das cadeiras ao lado de Dan e derramou todo o refrigerante na cabeça do rapaz e fazendo uma bagunça no lugar.

“O que você tá fazendo, Ford?”, Dan gritou.

Stan pulou no chão e correu para o quarto rindo sem parar. Ford chegou a tempo de ver a coisa toda, mas sem conseguir impedir.

“O que foi que deu no seu irmão?”, Dan perguntou se levantando e pegando uma toalha para se secar.

“Ele ficou doido”, Ford respondeu. ‘Mas isso não vai ficar assim’, ele pensou.

Enquanto Dan se secava, Ford viu a chave do carrinho de golfe no bolso de rapaz. Rapidamente, ele correu até Dan e pegou a chave depois de lhe dar um chute na canela, correndo para fora em seguida. Dan tentou segui-lo, mas não conseguir impedir que Ford (que ele pensava ser Stan) ligasse o carro e dirigisse pela floresta.

“STANLEY”, Dan gritou. “É melhor esse carrinho estar em perfeitas condições quando você voltar pra cá”.

Longe dali, Dipper tinha ido até o tribunal da cidade, encontrar com o advogado de Gideão Gleeful. Aparentemente, Gideão estava tentando conseguir liberdade condicional ou coisa assim e o testemunho de Dipper da noite do sequestro era necessário. Bem, no que dependesse de Dipper, Gideão poderia passar o resto da vida atrás das grades. O advogado dos Gleeful, o homem que fingiu ser representante do Concurso de Coletores de Cupom de Winninghouse, estava lá esperando.

“Senhor Pines, que bom que pôde vir”, o advogado disse.

“Eu devia saber que você estava com eles”, Dipper disse.

“Vocês já se conhecem?” o juiz perguntou.

“Excelentíssimo, algum tempo antes de Gideão sequestrar meu sobrinho, esse homem foi até minha casa a mando dos Gleeful fingindo ser representante de um concurso e tentou me enganar para assinar um documento que passava a Cabana do Espaço para Bud Gleeful e o pai dele”.

O advogado ficou visivelmente desconfortável diante da declaração de Dipper e do olhar do juiz. Dipper podia dizer que o que quer que o advogado planejara dizer, não valeria muito depois disso.

De volta à cabana, Stan estava deitado na cama de Ford planejando o que fazer com Dan em seguida. Ele precisava de algo que garantisse que o rapaz não levaria Ford com ele. Mas ele estava cansado demais para pensar em alguma coisa. Ford podia ser rápido quando precisava, mas ele ficava sem energia com facilidade.

“Mais um inconveniente desse corpo”, Stan disse fechando os olhos.

Ele poderia descansar um pouco. Não era como se Ford conseguisse sabota-lo em alguns minutos. Stan abriu os olhos e viu que não estava mais no quarto. Ele estava cercado por estrelas, galáxias, livros e pergaminhos voadores.

“Eu tô no espaço?”, ele perguntou.

“Olá, Stanford. Há quanto tempo”, uma voz estridente soou atrás dele.

Stan se virou e deu de cara com o triângulo amarelo estranho que Ford desenhou no diário. O Mentor. Bill Cipher.

“Espera um pouco, você não é o Seis Dedos”, Bill disse. “O que você está fazendo aqui, Stanley Pines?”

“Você sabe quem eu sou?”, Stan perguntou.

“É claro que sei. Eu sei de TUDO”.

“Então por que perguntou?”

Irritado, Bill se aproximou de Stan, flutuando em círculos ao redor do garoto.

“O Ford não deixou você chama-lo de Seis Dedos”, Stan falou. “Só eu posso chamar ele assim”.

“E como você sabe disso?”, Bill perguntou. “O Stanford não andou falando de mim, andou?”

“Isso não importa. O que você quer com o meu irmão? E por que desapareceu deixando ele sozinho? E por que só voltou agora?”

“Uma pergunta de cada vez, Cavalinha. Eu não sou um inimigo. Eu só estou ajudando seu irmão a alcançar seu potencial mais rápido. Fui embora não porque eu quis, mas porque eu precisei. Tenho outros assuntos importantes a tratar em outros lugares. Outras mentes para inspirar. Coisas assim. Eu voltei agora porque senti que o Stanford precisava de mim. Mas ele não está aqui agora. O que aconteceu?”

“Parece que você não sabe tudo como alega”, Stan disse ironicamente.

Bill começou a crescer, agarrando Stan com uma mão e lendo-o à altura do olho.

“Escute aqui, garoto”, ele disse. “Seu irmão tem um futuro brilhante pela frente. E seria melhor para ele se você parasse de tentar segura-lo”.

“Eu não seguro o Ford”.

“Segura sim. Você pode não saber, mas seu irmão se CANSA de você algumas vezes. Porque ele acha que você é sufocante. E se não acredita em mim, problema seu. Estou perdendo meu tempo aqui. Adeus”.

Bill desapareceu, fazendo Stan acordar do sono. Talvez fosse a disputa pela ida ao parque, talvez fosse a inconveniência da troca de corpos, mas as palavras de Bill fizeram Stan ficar extremamente irritado com Ford. Ford achava que Stan era sufocante? Bem, ele iria ver uma coisa. Ele se levantou já com uma ideia do que fazer para se vingar.

No andar de baixo, Dan tinha terminado de se limpar, ainda confuso com o que tinha acontecido com os gêmeos. Num minutos eles estavam amigáveis, se oferecendo para ajuda-lo nos serviços da casa, no outro Ford derramou refrigerante nele e Stan roubou o carrinho de golfe de novo. Waddles e Gompers apareceram na cozinha e viram a omelete de Dan derrubada no chão. Imediatamente os dois animais correram para a comida, quase brigando por ela.

“Pelo menos vocês dois não estão agindo estranho como seus donos”, Dan falou segurando os dois animais. “Vocês querem ver o quarto novo que eles acharam hoje?”

“Que quarto novo?”, Shandra perguntou entrando na cozinha.

“Oi, Shandra. Os gêmeos descobriram um quartos secreto na cabana hoje. Parece que está abandonado há 30 anos”.

“Uau, eu tenho que ver isso. Poderia render uma matéria para o blog”.

Dan comentou sobre como era estranho que o quarto tivesse passado despercebido por todo mundo por tanto tempo e comentou o clima estranho que o cômodo emitia, o que Shandra pôde sentir ao entrar nele. Ela perguntou onde todos estavam, a fim de coletar depoimentos para a matéria. Dan explicou que Dipper tinha saído, Stan tinha fugido com o carrinho de golfe e Ford estava em algum lugar na cabana.

“Os garotos estão agindo meio estranhos hoje”, ele disse. “Não sei o que aconteceu, mas esteja avisada. Vou voltar para o trabalho agora”.

“Tudo bem”, Shandra respondeu. “Tem algum problema se eu tirar fotos do quarto?”

Dan disse que não via problema nenhum, desde que ela não mexesse em nada, e saiu. Shandra pegou o celular e tirou algumas fotos de tudo que parecia interessante. Ela também fotografou Waddles e Gompers se esfregando no tapete enquanto uma pequena estática se espalhava por eles. Os dois animais se levantaram e começaram a andar, mas ao se tocarem um clarão branco encheu o lugar. Shandra viu Gompers se debatendo no chão e correr para fora, como se fosse Waddles, enquanto Waddles permanecia parado olhando para o nada, como se fosse Gompers.

“O que foi que deu naquele bode?”, ela perguntou antes de se aproximar do porco e fazer carrinho nele.

Levou alguns segundos para Shandra voltar a si depois que um novo clarão explodiu no quarto. A primeira coisa que ela notou era que estava apoiada em quatro patas e havia de um par de pernas idênticas às dela diante de si. Confusa, ela olhou para cima e viu seu corpo parado diante dela.

“O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?”, ela gritou desesperada ao se dar conta que estava no corpo de um porco.

Assustada e confusa com o que acabara de ver, Shandra correu para fora do quarto gritando por ajuda. Seu corpo, ocupado pelo que ela achava ser Waddles, ficou parado onde estava, balindo ocasionalmente, antes de sair andando pela cabana de forma desleixada.

Do lado de fora, Ford tinha voltado com o carrinho de golfe totalmente destruído. O garoto tinha passado por todos os buracos e batido em todas as árvores que viu. A lona que servia de teto estava completamente rasgada e um dos pneus tinha furado. A frase ‘Stanley esteve aqui’ tinha sido riscada na lateral do veículo com um marcador. O carrinho de golfe parecia ter saído de um ferro velho. Dan ficaria furioso ao ver o estado em que o carrinho estava, mas a culpa iria para Stanley, então Ford não se importou. Ele viu um vulto rosado saindo da cabana e indo para a floresta.

“Waddles?”, ele perguntou. “Ei, Waddles, volta aqui”.

Deixando o carrinho de golfe, Ford seguiu o caminho que o porco tinha feito. Podia apenas ser impressão, mas era como se Ford pudesse ouvir alguém gritando desesperadamente por ajuda. Ele começou a andar na direção dos gritos até que o pequeno porco rosado trombou com ele, levando-o ao chão.

“Waddles, qual o problema?”, Ford perguntou segurando o porco.

“ME AJUDA, STANLEY”, Shandra no corpo de Waddles gritou.

No susto, Ford acabou lançando Shandra no ar. Ao se dar conta do que tinha feito, o garoto se preparou para pegar o animal de volta antes que ele caísse no chão. Se ele achava que o dia não podia ficar mais estranho, acabaram de provar que ele estava errado.

“O que foi que aconteceu?”, Ford perguntou.

“Stanley, eu preciso de ajuda”, Shandra respondeu. “Eu tava na cabana e, de repente, BAM. Eu virei um porco. Eu só tinha ido ver como estavam as coisas”.

“Shandra? É você?”

“SIM”, ela gritou. “Você tem que me salvar, Stan”.

“Ok, primeiro de tudo, eu NÃO sou o Stan. Sou o Ford. Nós trocamos de corpo também. Segundo, podemos desfazer a troca na cabana. Só temos que achar o seu corpo lá”.

“Ótimo. Vamos antes que ela me ache e tente me comer de novo”.

“Ela quem?”

Como que respondendo a pergunta de Ford, a Velha Chiu saiu de detrás de um arbusto com uma faca e um garfo nas mãos, dando uma risada maníaca.

“Venha cá, porquinho”, ela disse.

Shandra começou a se debater e se soltou dos braços de Ford, correndo de volta para a cabana com a Velha Chiu atrás. Ford seguiu um pouco mais de longe, sentindo falta do próprio corpo. O de Stan não era tão rápido e suava demais. Os músculos novos não compensavam isso e a situação estava ficando irritante.

Não tão longe dali, Carla e Fiddleford estavam na Cabana do Espaço. Fazia uma semana desde o incidente com o tal Duembrete e só agora eles estavam voltando ao lugar depois de se recuperarem completamente dos pesadelos. Fiddleford não parecia muito à vontade, apesar disso.

“Ainda acho uma péssima ideia voltar aqui”, ele falou. “Parece que sempre a que gente vem aqui acontece alguma coisa ruim”.

“Você está exagerando, Fidds”, Carla disse. “Não é como se o Stan e o Ford fizessem todas aquelas coisas de propósito”.

“Não é exagero. Stanford e Stanley Pines são imãs para situações perigosas e assustadoras”.

“E ainda assim você veio comigo chamar os dois para sair”.

Os dois entraram pela loja de presentes. Ao entras eles deram de cara com Shandra parada em frente à máquina de venda automática, com a cabeça apoiada no vidro.

“Oi, Shandra”, Carla cumprimentou. “Os meninos estão por aí?”.

“Shandra?”, Fidds perguntou quando a adolescente não respondeu. “Você tá ouvindo?”

“Aconteceu alguma coisa?”

A adolescente se virou para olha para as crianças. Ela andou alguns passos na direção deles e... baliu.

“Isso tá estranho”, Fidds disse.

“Será que ela tá sob hipnose?”

O que parecia ser Shandra começou a andar desajeitadamente pela loja até parar no balcão, onde uma caixa de lenços de papel tinha sido deixada. Para espanto de Fidds e Carla, a adolescente começou a mastigar os lenços sem se incomodar com nada. Antes que eles falassem qualquer coisa um grito grave soou, junto ao som de passos correndo em direção à loja. Ford apareceu correndo, derrubando várias prateleiras e cabides de roupas, e se escondeu atrás do balcão.

“Não digam a ele que eu tô aqui”, ele disse para os dois amigos.

Dan apareceu poucos segundos depois, segurando o chapéu firmemente na cabeça e com um olhar extremamente furioso no rosto.

“CADÊ O STANFORD?”, ele perguntou. “Aquele cara. Eu achei que éramos amigos. Como ele pôde? Se eu pego aquele garoto”.

Ele não esperou uma resposta de Fiddleford ou Carla antes de sair da loja para outro lugar.

“O que foi que aconteceu dessa vez, Stanford?”, Fidds perguntou.

“Era só uma pegadinha”, Stan respondeu ainda escondido. “E deu certo no final”.

“Você parece até o Stanley falando assim”, Carla disse. “O que você fez?”

Stan saiu de detrás do balcão com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Fiddleford e Carla viram que o garoto tinha um barbeador em uma mão e um grande tufo de cabelo vermelho na outra. Ele colocou os dois itens no bolso do casaco de Ford, pensando em como seria a reação do irmão ao descobrir o que ele tinha feito. Definitivamente Dan não levaria Ford com ele para se divertir no parque. A vitória de Stan estava garantida.

“Você não fez isso, Stanford”, Fiddleford disse surpreso.

“Definitivamente eu fiz”, Stan respondeu rindo. “O Dan tem um pedaço careca na cabeça. Mas ele ainda consegue esconder com o chapéu. Agora eu preciso da ajuda de vocês”.

“Pra que?”, Carla perguntou.

“Achamos um quarto secreto na cabana e preciso que vocês levem o Ford... digo, o Stan pra lá quando ele chegar. É uma surpresa”.

“E pensar que a gente só tinha vindo aqui chamar vocês pra jogar boliche”, Fiddleford lamentou.

“Não se preocupe, Fidds”, Stan disse. “Ninguém vai se machucar nem nada. Você vai ajudar também, Shandra?”

Para a surpresa, confusão e espanto de todos, Shandra começou a balir sem parar.

“Isso não parece bom”, Stan disse pra si mesmo.

Stanford acabou perdendo o rastro de Shandra e da Velha Chiu. Ele estava mesmo sentindo falta do antigo corpo. Se ele fosse ele mesmo de novo ele não teria ficado pra trás na corrida. Ford só podia esperar que Shandra conseguisse fugir da Velha Chiu e voltar para a Cabana do Espaço em segurança. E se Shandra estava no corpo de Waddles, onde estava o verdadeiro Waddles? Ele estava quase na cabana quando viu Dan surtando com o carrinho de golfe.

“Acho que eu exagerei dessa vez”, Ford pensou.

Temendo a ira de Dan, Ford deu a volta e entrou na cabana pela loja de presentes onde, esperançosamente, não encontraria ninguém. Foi quando ele ouviu o som de cascos correndo. O pequeno bode veio correndo de encontro ao garoto, atingindo-o com os chifres.

“Argh”, Ford gemeu de dor. “Gompers, o que foi isso?”

Mas ao invés de balir, o bode grunhiu rápidos oinks.

“WADDLES?”, Ford gritou.

Nesse momento, Carla e Fiddleford entraram na loja e pararam bem em frente ao garoto.

“Carla, Fidds, vocês tem que me ajudar”, Ford gritou.

“Venha conosco, Stanley”, Carla disse.

Ela e Fiddleford se jogaram em Ford, que não entendeu nada do que estava acontecendo. Ele queria explicar que não era Stanley, mas os dois não acreditariam sem provas. Pelo menos o corpo de Stan tinha músculos, então ele conseguiu se soltar com facilidade e correr. Fidds seguiu logo atrás, se perguntando por que estava fazendo aquilo, enquanto Carla corria gritando. Os dois conseguiram alcançar Ford novamente e o arrastaram para o novo quarto da cabana. Waddles seguiu logo atrás.

“Pessoal, vocês tem que me ouvir”, Ford falou. “Eu sei que vai parecer loucura, mas eu não sou...”

“Não é o que, mano?”, Stan perguntou, sentado no sofá-cama. “Bom trabalho trazendo ele, pessoal. Eu assumo daqui”.

Stan esfregou os pés no tapete e tocou em Ford, levantando a explosão de estática e ofuscando a visão de todos na sala com o brilho branco.

“SIM”, Stan gritou. “Sou eu de novo”.

“Você está comemorando como se já tivesse ganhado”, Ford reclamou. “Eu destruí o carrinho de golfe, sabia?”

“E eu fiz um buraco enorme no cabelo do Dan. A arma do crime ainda está no seu bolso”.

“VOCÊ O QUE?”

“Alguém pode explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?”, Carla perguntou. “Não foi o Ford que cortou o cabelo do Manly Dan?”

“E o Manly Dan disse que foi o Stanley que destruiu o carrinho de golfe”, Fidds disse.

“Nós não entendemos completamente”, Ford falou. “Mas se você esfrega os pés nesse tapete estranho e toca em alguém você troca de corpo com a outra pessoa”.

“Nós dois estávamos com os corpos trocados esse tempo todo”, Stan completou.

“Sério?”, Carla perguntou. “Deixa eu tentar isso”.

Ela começou a esfregar os pés no tapete e tocou em Fiddleford, fazendo os dois trocarem de corpos.

“AAAHH”, Fidds gritou. “Isso é muito estranho”.

“Eu sou um garoto agora”, ela disse. “Vou deixar crescer um bigode”

“Eu quero meu corpo de volta”, Fiddleford gritou esfregando os pés.

Mas no momento em que ele ia tocar em Carla para destrocar, Gompers (no corpo do Shandra) esbarrou nos dois. Gompers acabou no corpo de Fiddleford, Fiddleford no de Shandra e Carla voltou para o próprio corpo. Gompers começou a balir de novo.

“Eu acho que perdi alguma coisa”, Ford falou.

“Parece que Gompers e Shandra trocaram de corpo também”, Stan respondeu.

“Na verdade Shandra está no porco do Waddles e Waddles no do Gompers”.

“Isso é tão confuso”.

Assim que Stan falou, Shandra (no corpo de Waddles) entrou correndo no quarto gritando, ainda perseguida pela Velha Chiu. As duas esbarram em Stan e Ford e todos acabaram se debatendo no tapete e trocando de corpo.

“Agora eu sou um porco”, Ford disse desanimado. “Será que dá pra piorar?”

“Eu voltei a ser criança”, a Velha Chiu comemorou no corpo de Ford. “Sou jovem e inocente de novo”.

“Eu sou uma garota adolescente agora”, Stan gritou. “Finalmente posso dirigir um carro”.

“Eu tô toda suada agora”, Shandra lamentou. “Pelo menos não sou mais um animal”.

“Eu quero meu corpo de volta”, Ford gritou tocando em seu velho corpo.

Agora no corpo de um porco, a Velha Chiu começou a correr atrás do próprio rabo tentando se morder e provar o próprio sabor.

“E finalmente sou eu de novo”, Ford disse aliviado.

Mas ele foi imediatamente agarrado pelo casaco e içado no ar.

“Finalmente achei você, Ford”, Dan disse irritado.

“Espera, Dan”, Ford disse assustado. “Eu posso explicar. Não fui eu”.

Ao se debater tentando se soltar, Ford acabou fazendo Dan tropeçar e cair no tapete, resultando em os dois trocando de corpos novamente.

“AI MEU DEUS”, Dan gritou do corpo de Ford. “O que tá acontecendo? Eu virei o Stanford?”

“Esse tapete faz as pessoas e animais trocarem de corpo umas com as outras”, Ford respondeu. “Uau, finalmente eu sou um cara forte”.

“Trocar de corpo?”, Dan falou confuso.

Ele olhou para as diversas pessoas (e animais) no quarto. Olhando apenas para os corpos físicos, todos estariam agindo estranho. Depois de mais uma roca levou um instante para ver quem tinha trocado com quem. Stan tinha virado Waddles, Shandra tinha virado Carla, Fiddleford tinha virado a Velha Chiu, Carla tinha virado Shandra, Waddles tinha virado Fiddleford, Gompers tinha virado Stanley e a Velha Chiu tinha virado Gompers. Dan teve dor de cabeça com todas essas trocas.

“Então o motivo de você e o Stanley estarem agindo estranho...”, ele começou.

“Era porque tínhamos trocado de corpo”, Ford respondeu.

“Então não foi você quem me deu um banho de refrigerante ou que cortou meu cabelo?”

“Não. Mas fui eu quem te chutou e destruiu completamente o carrinho de golfe que você vive trabalhado duro pra manter funcionando. Me desculpa”.

“Por que vocês dois fizeram tudo isso?”

“Bem, nós brigamos porque... bem... Isso não importa agora. Nós fomos estúpidos. Eu sinto muito, Dan. Eu não queria ter feito aquilo. E tenho certeza que o Stan também não”.

“Eu te perdoo, Ford. Agora...”, Dan disse se voltando para a multidão de pessoas. “TODOS FIQUEM QUIETOS”.

Stan, Carla, Fiddleford, Shandra, a Velha Chiu, Waddles e Gompers, não importando em que corpos estivessem agora, pararem e ficaram olhando Dan. Se colocando como líder ou qualquer coisa assim, Dan comandou todos um por um enquanto trocavam de corpos até que todos estivessem de volta a onde deveriam estar, deixando todos aliviados novamente.

“Isso foi muito estanho”, Shandra falou.

“Comparado com as outras situações que a gente se meteu, essa não foi tão ruim”, Fiddleford disse.

“Ainda quero comer esse porco”, a Velha Chiu riu.

“NÃO MESMO”, Ford gritou empurrando a mulher para fora do quarto e longe de Waddles.

“Agora que tudo se resolveu, podemos todos ir ao boliche”, Carla disse.

“Os gêmeos não vão”, Dan falou firmemente. “Eu tenho alguns assuntos SÉRIOS a tratar com eles”.

Shandra aceitou o convite de acompanhar Carla e Fiddleford. O grupo se despediu de Stan e Ford com olhares de condolências e saiu. Dan levou os gêmeos para a cozinha.

“Primeiro vocês se oferecem pra me ajudar na cabana”, Dan começou. “Depois vocês trocam de corpos e começam a atrapalhar meu trabalho, destruir coisas e me atacar. Por que, caras? Achei que éramos amigos”.

“Estávamos irritados um com o outro”, Stan disse em voz baixa.

“Acabamos tentando fazer você deixar de gostar de um de nós”, Ford completou.

“Sentimos muito, Dan”, Os dois falaram juntos.

“Eu não poderia deixar de gostar de um de vocês. Vocês são caras legais. Mas vocês realmente exageraram aqui. E vão ter que arrumar tudo que bagunçaram”.

“Acho que é justo”, Stan disse. “Me desculpa por cortar seu cabelo, Dan. Você não vai ter que raspar a cabeça, vai?”

“Não. Meu cabelo cresce rápido. Questão de genética, eu acho. Garanto que vai voltar ao normal em duas semanas no máximo. Agora ai trabalho. Ford, você vai consertar o carrinho de golfe. Stan, você vai arrumar a bagunça na loja de presentes e na cozinha”.

Dan saiu para cuidar de outras coisas na cabana, deixando os gêmeos sozinhos de novo. Ford queria dizer alguma coisa, mas Stan não estava ouvindo.

“Seis Dedos”, ele disse interrompendo o que quer que Ford estivesse falando. “Você realmente acha que eu sou sufocante?”

“O-o que?”, Ford disse confuso.

“Bill disse que você estava cansado de mim e...”

“Espera”, Ford disse interrompendo. “Bill? Quer dizer...”

“Bill Cipher, sim. O seu Mentor secreto. Ele apareceu pra mim quando eu dormi e disse... Disse que eu estou te segurando, que você se cansa de mim, que me acha sufocante. Foi isso que me deixou com tanta raiva de você”.

“ISSO NÃO É VERDADE”, Ford gritou. “Não é. Eu não sei por que ele te disse isso, mas não é verdade”.

“Eu não gosto daquele cara, Ford”.

“Mas ele estava me ajudando. Ele... Ele deve ter confundido as coisas. Ele não... Eu tenho que falar com ele”.

“Tá tudo bem, Ford. Se você acha que ele se enganou, tudo bem. Desde que ele me peça desculpas, é claro. Só me promete uma coisa. Se esse Bill for mesmo má notícia você vai se livrar dele”.

“Eu prometo”.

Levou um bom tempo até que os gêmeos terminassem de consertar toda a bagunça feita e ‘receberem o perdão’ de Dan ou coisa assim. Dipper voltou algum tempo depois, sorrindo ao ver Dan e os gêmeos cochilando cansados na poltrona da sala de estar. Sem querer, ele acabou acordando os três ao tirar uma foto do momento.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Stan e Ford estavam descendo para ver um pouco de TV quando viram Dan e Dipper na cozinha. Claro que a curiosidade falou mais alto e os dois decidiram ouvir a conversa.

“Depois disso eu resolvi esconder aquele tapete estranho em outro lugar, fora do alcance de qualquer pessoa”, Dan disse. “Aquela coisa é perigosa demais pra ficar largada por aí assim. Me pergunto quem fez aquilo e como veio parar aqui”.

“Você está passando tempo demais com as crianças, Daniel”, Dipper disse. “Um tapete mágico que faz as pessoas trocarem de corpos? Será que ele voa também?”

“Mas é verdade, Senhor Pines. Eu posso mostrar se o senhor quiser”.

“Não é necessário. Agora, e quanto ao parque? Você decidiu quem vai levar?”

“Ainda não, mas essa confusão toda de hoje me deu uma ideia de como escolher. Vou fazer meus irmãos me bajularem e fazerem minhas tarefas em casa. Aquele que se sair melhor leva o ingresso”.

“Haha, parece que isso tem tudo pra dar errado no final”.

Stan e Ford se entreolharam envergonhados. Toda a confusão daquele dia surgiu por que ambos queriam aquele ingresso e, no fim, aquilo não era para nenhum deles.

“Isso é que o chamo que engano”, Stan disse.

“Se bem que agora faz todo sentido”, Ford completou. “O tempo todo Dan ia levar um dos irmãos dele ao parque. Nós devíamos ter visto isso chegando”.

“Bem, isso ensina a não tirar conclusões precipitadas. Mas agora eu me sinto estúpido”.

“E como isso é diferente do seu normal?”

Os dois riram levemente. Não iria apagar o que fora dito ou feito, mas era um começo. Os dois estavam bem no novo e era isso que importava para eles.

“O que a gente faz agora?”, Stan perguntou.

“Quer reconstruir nosso forte de travesseiros?”, Ford sugeriu.

“Com certeza eu quero”.

Como da outra vez, os gêmeos correram pela cabana procurando o máximo de lençóis, travesseiros e colchões que conseguissem levar para o quarto no sótão. Mais tarde, quando Dipper se deitou na cama, pronto para dormir, ele notou que estava sem colchão, lençol e travesseiro.

“Ah, de novo não”, ele lamentou se levantando. “CRIANÇAS”.

Ele deu uma última olhada no velho novelo de lã, agora em cima de sua mesa, antes de suspirar desaminado e subir para o sótão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No desenho normal, Bill não conseguiria enganar Stan. Mas ESSE Stan aqui é 50 anos mais jovem, não viveu nas ruas, não se juntou com as pessoas erradas, não tem a experiência de vida do outro Stan, e não se tornou um vigarista. Então ele pode ser levemente enganado também.
> 
> Stan e Ford não parecem do tipo do que fazem festas do pijama como a Mabel então e mesmo que fossem, Carla e Fidds são amigos de ambos então o problema com Candy e Grenda não aconteceria aqui.
> 
> Não acho que Dipper faria os gêmeos competirem bajulando ele como Stan fez. Solução, mexe nisso também. Acho que ficou pelo menos crível desse jeito.


End file.
